The Seldom Seen Kid
by Lazycatgirl
Summary: What would have happened if Naruto had a different childhood. Instead of taking after his mother in personality what if he not only looked like his dad but had a similar personality too. As well as being supported by the Sarutobi clan. Smartish Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just some dvds and games.**

Chapter 1

The light shining through the canopy of leaves littered the ground with the cooling hues of green. The trees that make up this canopy are ancient; easily over a thousand years old, towering above the tiny figure basking in the safe warmth this cocoon of nature has made.

The child, for only a child can be so small sat in the alcove of the gathering of trees reading from a battered and worn book, its spine cracked from overuse. He wore an old white tee (t-shirt) which was slightly splattered with the dirt of the ground with a red spiral seemingly painted on taking up the centre of his top and also the only colour displayed on the child. His shorts were duller in colour, grey with grass stains on his rear where he had sat upon the ground for so long. His feet were covered by the mud caked sandals indistinguishable in colour. Atop his head sat his shaggy blonde hair constantly dishevelled no matter how many times it was brushed. Occasionally the bangs of his hair would drop into his amazing blue eyes which he'd quickly and forcefully puff out of his way before he'd continue reading his book. His tan skin easily noticeable in the mid morning light was wrinkled in great concentration as his eyes consumed the text before him.

The crunching of the crisp new grass alerted the blonde to another presence in his little alcove of the forest. The stranger drew closer till the sound of their footsteps stopped. The boy finished his thorough investigation and glanced up from underneath his bangs at the newcomer.

"Naruto" the old man puffed, serenely on his pipe, sinking down to the child's level and leaning back against the tree the youngster was sat against".

"For one so young you certainly are a hard one to find" he stated whilst glancing at his blonde acquaintance, "reading that book again are we? Sometimes I wonder why you like that book so much?" he chuckled kindly "I think it's time for a mid morning snack don't you Naruto?" again he glanced down at the boy who was fast approaching the age of four.

"Cookies and Milk?" Naruto replied finally looking away from his book and showing his gleaming blue eyes.

"Of course, one's never too old for cookies and milk" the older of the two replied pushing himself up from the ground while taking a puff on his pipe and extending his gnarled hand to the boy. With a grin spread across his whiskered face, the boy jumped up tucking the book close to his body and took the man's hand in his own.

Sunlight streamed through the window cascading across a desk overflowing with scrolls and paper work. The leather backed swivel chair occupied by a familiar old man, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, turned from signing papers to his surrogate grandson Naruto Uzumaki who was at that moment dunking his cookie into his glass of milk as most children do, with adamant delight, half the cookie was dunked repeatedly before finding its way into the blonde's open mouth. The Hokage chuckled at this display of childish antiques. Naruto glanced up briefly to see the Hokage also dunking his cookies into his glass of milk, he fought back a yawn picking up his book and continuing to read from where he left off.

The hokage filled up his pipe with dried leaves and packing them in tightly before using a match to light it taking a few puffs he turned back to the sofa, to be met with an adorable sight.

Naruto was curled up in the very corner of the sofa very much how a cat does with his eyes half lidded and head tilted slightly and the hokage's spare robes dwarfed the boy which made the entire picture that much more adorable, especially when Naruto yawned and shook his head slightly trying to stay awake. He also noticed that Naruto had a milk moustache from the earlier snack. 'That boy never ceases to amaze me. How did he get my spare robes?' the hokage thought. He watched as Naruto lost his battle with sleep and his head lolled to the side, small breathing noises evened out showing that the boy was resting. With a small thump the book that Naruto had been reading fell to the floor landing face down. The hokage pushed himself out of his chair away from the demanding pile of paperwork. He moved quietly round his desk to the sofa grabbing the blanket draped across the back for just such an instance, and wrapped the blanket across the blonde. He softly carded his hand through the child's hair. Smiling at his innocence, crouching down he retrieved the book glancing towards the cover then placing it on the armrest above the boy's head.

The title read 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja' he chuckled before returning to his chair. He sighed before starting on the paper work which was mounted haphazardly yet organised on his desk.

Naruto slowly woke, rubbing at his eyes gingerly; he looked up glancing around the room. 'Where was his book? What happened to the hokage robes he was wearing? And where did the blanket that was pooled around his waist come from?'

"You know you can read other books besides that one?" The Hokage replied raising the hand that wasn't busy signing the paper work and pointed to the arm of the sofa where the book was situated. "There are several bookcases stored in this room with books in them that you haven't yet read." His hand then waved vaguely around the room. Besides the desk that with its never ending piles of paper work and sofa there were two bookcases in the room as well as a nice little piano which was quite easily hidden behind the door, it was old but very well looked after, although it'd been sometime since it was last played. A month at least. The two bookcases one tall and wide behind and to the left of the desk near the sofa and the other; short and skinny, facing across from the sofa. They were both crammed full to the brim with books and the occasional scroll hanging out or on one of the many shelves.

Stretching and twisting and turning like a cat Naruto rose from the sofa over to the smaller of the two book cases scanning the shelves for something he hadn't read. He scanned the shelves at least twice before one book caught his eye he'd read everything in this particular bookshelf except this one. Its bright orange cover was what drew him in (he was slightly more partial to orange than most) then the author of the book, it was the same as his favourite maybe it was a sequel, he slid it from its place in the book shelf.

The hokage was signing away he completed a stack and a half of paper work when a soft cough caught his attention, 'anbu don't normally draw attention to themselves so why would...' looking up he saw Naruto with a familiar orange book in his hands. The hokage's eyes widened 'that's why the anbu got his attention'.

Just as Naruto was about to open the book it was no longer in his hands instead the hokage stood ruffled with the book in his hands, his eyes wide.

"NARUTO! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS BOOK? DO YOU REALISE THAT THIS BOOK IS NOT FOR CHILDREN'S EYES? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? The hokage all but screamed. Naruto mutely pointed to the bookcase beside them where a gap had appeared signalling that the book had once resided there. Then it clicked 'Naruto was barely four years old of course he didn't know that he wasn't to read the certain books till he was older. Wait the book was found in his bookcase, but his copy of the book, was in his desk third draw down, concealed by a gen justu. How did the book get here?'

Kneeling down so that he was level with Naruto and placing his hands on either side of his arms "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to scare you. It was wrong of me to shout like that. I was shocked to see you holding this book is all. It should never have been in the bookcase in the first place. Why don't you pick out a different book?" Naruto still encased in the hokage's arms turned his head to the bookcase gazing at the titles before turning his head back to the hokage and shaking his head. "But Naruto y..." "_Read"_ He signed "What all of them?" The boy nodded "What about the other bookcase?" He inclined with his head. This time the boy shook his head, standing with cracking knees the hokage guided the small child over to the second bookcase which was filled with more scrolls than it was books, picking one out he held it out to the blonde "What about this one?" he asked. The child nodded and took the book entitled 'Kohona: A History'. Moving over to the sofa he took his seat in the corner and began reading, with another tired sigh Sarutobi moved back over to his desk, dropping into his chair, he pulled open the third draw down released the gen justu and was amazed to discover his copy of the orange book currently in his hand was exactly where he left it. 'Where did this one come from then?' sighing he reapplied the genjustu closed the draw and summoned an anbu to get rid of the orange book known as 'icha icha paradise' before once again commencing with his paperwork.

The soft hum of voices wandering up the corridor alerted Sarutobi that his jonin meeting was soon to commence he ran a wrinkled old hand down his face. Jonin's although at the top of the carrier chain mainly, could act very childish if things didn't go their way. He shuddered at the memory of the last meeting and its resulting actions.

He signalled to the anbu stationed at his door to open it for the approaching shinobi. The horde of chattering jonin and special jonin descended into the room, with a patient gaze and intense glare the hokage quickly silenced the room.

Clearing his throat and just as he opened his mouth to speak a low rumbling growl filled the room every head turned in the direction of the sofa where Naruto was still sat reading although sheepishly as his stomach had interrupted the meeting.

"Naruto, I forgot you were sitting there, why don't you run off and grab some lunch. I'll pay, just ask Teuchi to put it on my tab." The hokage smiled gently at the boy. Sheepishly Naruto rubbed the back of his head placing the book down he uncurled himself from his cat like position on the sofa and steadily made his way towards the door while the entire room watched his every move.

A clearing of the throat stopped the boy in his tracks turning he raised his head to face the hokage.

"Aren't you forgetting something Naruto?" the hokage inclined. A confused expression appeared on Naruto's face then when the hokage held his arms out the light dawned, he gave a quick glance to the other occupants of the room turned a pleading look to the old man who just held out his arms and twitched them indicating a yes I'm serious look to the boy.

Embarrassedly Naruto made his way over to the old man, clambered into his lap where he received a grandfatherly hug.

"What grandchild doesn't give his grandfather a goodbye hug?"

"But I' m not your grandson" Naruto signed shyly back

"Maybe not by blood no, but to me you will always be my grandson" He squeezed a little tighter before releasing the boy from his hold. "Now be off with you, go eat some food and remember it's on my tab!"

The retreating blonde merely raised a hand in acknowledgement book tucked under his arm, before disappearing out the door with a click shut it behind him. 

* * *

Okay that's it done. (2023 words wow, four pages on word, 7 pages when hand written, over 4 hours typing, can't read my own writing typical.)

This is my first run at a multi-chapter fic so i wouldn't mind some feed back. There are more chapters to come, but should I continue with it or not? If so I'm so gonna need a beta. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandson? **Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't expect this sort of response. =D I'm kinda scared I'm not gonna do it justice now. =( Thank you very much all those that favourited it and placed it on story alert also thank you for the reviews I didn't realise that anonymous reviews were turned off (didn't know I could change it). This is all done without a beta, so all mistakes are my own. (I am looking at getting one though).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some dvds and games. **

The lone figure glided silently over the rooftops stopping every once in a while to look down around him. Not seeing what he was looking for the figure moved on. Within a short space of time the figure had arrived on top of a building were three other figures were waiting. He inclined his head and each of the other figures replied with a negative response. They gazed about the village before disappearing off into different directions. Each figure was on the lookout for a small blonde haired boy, at the request of the hokage. That was this morning with a few chunin as the search progressed the anbu had been called in, it was fast approaching the evening, they had searched most of the village including the orphanage and the forest neither of these places held their elusive charge. The banners of the festival below hindered their search; trust the child to wander off on the eve of the New Year, well December 30th anyway, the child had always been a hard one to find. Shaking his head he turned in the direction of the village gates where a brief chakra flare had alerted his attention.

High up in a tree overlooking the gates of Kohona stood a blonde haired boy clinging onto the trunk of the tree while hanging precariously out on one foot to see past the gates. All he wanted to see was what was outside of the gates, he'd never set foot outside the village but he was curious. 'Mainly trees, I suppose that comes with living in the village hidden in the leaves'_._ A shift of pressure on the branch alerted Naruto that he had been found by someone from the way the branch was beginning to groan and how silently the individual had arrived he'd say it was one of the masked ones, a male one too. Sheepishly he raised his hand to the back of his head and turned while rubbing at it. Then with an almighty CRACK! The branch that Naruto and the masked one were on snapped, causing both to fall rather unflatteringly towards the ground.

The anbu manoeuvred his body into a position that would allow him to land more gracefully as well as being able to grab the blonde child who was falling alongside him. But Naruto was no longer falling, his eyes were closed and he had spread his arms wide almost like he was flying the look of serene peace on his face startled the masked one, Naruto then opened his eyes and with meticulous feline grace arranged his body so that he would land without injury. The anbu landed beside the crouched figure of the four year old. 'who would have thought a four year old with that much grace'snapping out of his thoughts when the child tugged at his pant leg and tilted his head inquiringly up at him.

"_The hokage has requested your presence, although we are rather late as he asked for you this morning". _The anbu signed to the blonde, who smiled sheepishly again before walking in the direction of the village, the anbu signalled to the figures stood on the roof and when they disappeared followed after the boy.

The village was in a constant buzz of movement with the merchants and traders shouting and calling, wrapping and stacking, racking and selling, the villagers running around buying, and packing, shouting and arguing, browsing and gossiping. The decorations were amazing; the villagers had really gone all out this year. There were blue and silver banners draping the market place, balloons with assorted colours although mostly consisted of blue, white and silver, streamers and was that a firework, it truly was amazing but what do you expect not only is it almost new year but it's not every day that the hokage's grandchild is born, a boy from all the blue that is decorating the village.

The ground was glistening and sparkling in the winter sun's glow, and the two figures walking through the village were getting some rather disapproving looks. The blonde who had been gazing around eyes wide in wonderment and joy slowly began to shrink into himself, eyes receding in size and mouth closing into a smaller more cautious smile, till it seemed the child had all but disappeared allowing the disparaging looks to pass over him as though he wasn't there. The anbu watched all this happen in but a moment and had to look to make sure the child was still walking by his side. Angrily he sent a chakra flare towards the villagers but when he looked back towards his blonde haired charge he found he had flinched away. 'He's sensitive to chakra and graceful as a cat already?' He stopped releasing his chakra and watched as the child physically relaxed.

They carried on walking through the village passing all manner of shops and vendors when Naruto suddenly stopped, the anbu who had carried on walking glanced back to see that Naruto was staring into a shop window, as he walked back to where the child was he found that it was in fact a toy shop, with lots of different cuddly animals displayed in the window. Naruto was cutely biting his lip while looking through his frog purse and contemplating whether he'd be able to afford it. The anbu knelt down beside him, looked up at the display and tried to figure out what had the boy so enraptured. "What is it?" the boy's eyes widened when he realises that the masked one is still there, and then he pointed to the toy in the window.

"Why do you want a toy now after being summoned to see the hokage? We're already late as it is" the anbu replied. Naruto dropped his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and in barely a whisper "It's for the hokage's grandchild" he stated simply. 'He wants to get a gift for the honourable grandson?' The anbu looked back down to the blonde when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Naruto held up his frog purse to the anbu "would you?" the blonde asked, the anbu looked at the boy in shock just as he was about to speak Naruto beat him to it. "Not allowed" 'still using minimal words I see' sighing the anbu stood up and entered the shop with the frog purse in hand.

After the anbu returned with his frog purse and the stuffed animal Naruto just stared in awe at the toy, it was almost like he hadn't had a toy before. The anbu returned the frog purse to Naruto before slowly giving the toy to the child. Naruto lifted the stuffed animal to inspect it turning it this way and that before nodding and clutching it tightly to his body. He smiled up at the anbu in thanks, then moving off in the direction of the hokage mansion with the anbu trailing behind.

Looking down at the blonde beside him the anbu decided he wasn't entirely happy with how the blonde was dressed in this seasonal weather. Said blonde was dressed in merely a t-shirt and shorts with a tattered old cloak which barely had any resistance to the wind. Sighing and with a shake of the head the anbu removed his black cloak and draped it around the boy besides him. The boy jumped when the cloak was draped around him. It was so big it practically dwarfed him, which was kinda cute with his blonde hair all tousled, his big round blue eyes staring lovingly at the toy he had purchased... ...and tripping over the too long, cloak 'oops' the anbu grimaced before stooping down to pick the blonde up from his place on the floor, placing the child at his hip and setting forth once more. The child was so surprised at this action that he was stiff as a board and his eyes were huge. It took quite a while for the child to realise what was actually happening. He was being carried, how was he meant to feel in this situation; slowly he started to relax as the masked one's heart beat lulled him into a sense of safety and security. Now that the anbu had Naruto so close to him he could fill the difference in temperature it was apparent the child was warmer in the cloak but he frowned upon noticing that the child was so small and light.

Naruto tapped the man's shoulder to draw his attention to him and pointed up towards the roof tops. The anbu getting the seldom speaking child's idea leapt up onto the roof tops and manoeuvring the child into a piggy back position started jumping across the buildings in typical ninja fashion.

The wind rushing through his hair was calming, he wanted to go faster.

Barely a whisper in the wind but it was heard "faster", gathering charka to his feet the anbu did as asked. It was like flying the blonde decided, it was amazing, exhilarating and he laughed in glee.

The anbu looked back when he heard the sound of laughter, Naruto was smiling and laughing as the wind whipped past him at an incredible pace. The kid barely even smiled let alone laughed but it was amazing his smile was so bright, innocent and contagious, but when he laughed, when he laughed you just wanted to join in with him. It was pure ecstasy watching the child enjoying himself, but with something as simple as a chakra enhanced piggyback.

* * *

There was the smallest of knocks on the office door, followed by a series of shuffling noises before the door opened to reveal the glowing figure of a young woman with long dark brown hair which stopped just below her shoulder blades and small, angry looking black eyes. She was dressed in a long, loose fitting yellow maternal dress with a simple grey blouse underneath. She looked down to see the blonde shuffling from foot to foot; she smiled and moved aside allowing entry into the room. Hesitantly Naruto crept forward into the room whilst Sayuri took a place on the sofa; leaning over the sofa was a tall young man with short spiky brown hair, brown eyes and a brown bearded goatee, and slightly tanned skin, with a cigar held between his lips. He was wearing the standard black Konoha ninja uniform complete with open flak jacket, regular black shinobi sandals and a black forehead protector, and seated on the sofa with a bundle in is arms was the third, pipe noticeably absent.

"Don't you think we should get you in something warmer" the woman smiled, looking up the third spotted Naruto who was still dressed in his shorts and t-shirt. She pulled herself up from the sofa and held out her hand to Naruto, who hesitated glancing up to the Third who smiled kindly and nodded, seeing this Naruto shyly took the woman's hand "Sayuri doesn't bite Naruto" the Third laughed. The woman now identified as Sayuri bowed slightly to the hokage and entered a room just off to the side of the office.

Sayuri went over to a dresser to the right of the new room they were currently in and started rummaging about, Naruto looking around the room noticed a crib on the opposite wall to the dresser, a rocking chair in the corner with a book case next it. Above the dresser was a window looking out onto the village. The room was painted in a soft yellow colour with green leaves painted on to create a boarder around the top of the wall.

"Now then Naruto how about we try these on then" Sayuri said holding up a pair grey trousers and a pale blue hooded top. She placed the items of clothing over her arm and kneeled down in front of Naruto to help him undress.

"Arms up" she said when Naruto didn't budge she just sighed "Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you silly, don't you remember me?" He paused for a moment before slowly shaking his head. Sayuri laughed and then promptly sat down. "Well then let's try this again my name's Sayuri Sarutobi, the hokage's daughter-in-law, my husband the man leaning of the sofa is Ichirou Sarutobi the Third's eldest son. I'm a chunin ranked ninja, while Ichirou is a jonin." She paused to look at Naruto here "I used to read you stories at night when you stayed with the third, I'd also donate clothes and toys to the orphanage. Is that better for you now Naruto?" Naruto nodded at this and lifted his arms up so that she could lift his t-shirt up and replace it with the hoodie, next she helped him to step out of his shorts and pull up the trousers. Smiling she stood up neatly folded Naruto's clothes and held out her hand.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Naruto shook his head again and taking her outstretched hand they proceeded back into the main room they had left moments ago.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" the third asked Ichirou embarrassedly placed his hand at the back of his neck and started to rub "well Actually we were kinda hoping that.. Well that you'd like to name him" he said in his rough gravely baritone. The third shocked looked up from the bundle in his arms to first his son then Sayuri, who had once again taken her place on the sofa.

"yes old man it would be an honour if you'd kindly name your grandson" she replied whilst leaning forwards to pick up Naruto who tensed when he was lifted, and place him gently in her lap running her hands soothingly through his hair.

"I... well... thank you. What should I call you then little one?" he said gazing down at his grandson. How about Yamato hmm... no, no that doesn't sound right..." he gazed out the window over the village of Konoha then gently said "Konohamaru."

"That's a wonderful name old man, don't you think Ichi?" Sayuri sighed still running her hands through Naruto's hair whilst gazing lovingly up at Ichirou.

"Yeah it is" he replied watching his wife.

Naruto who had finally settled in Sayuri's lap tugged on her sleeve to gain her attention, when she turned to look at Naruto. He held up the cuddly toy and pointed to Konohamaru, smiling Sayuri suggested he give it to Konohamaru himself. Carefully he removed himself from the lady's lap and crawled over to the third, he kneeled higher on the sofa and finally gazed at the bundle of blankets. There was a mess of brown hair atop the small round face slightly tanned face with small, angry looking black eyes that were staring intently up at him he had a intense look on his face which instantly brightened when Naruto moved the cuddly toy into view the baby's smiled and cooed at the toy which was then placed very gently into the bundle of blankets with the baby.

"That was very nice of you Naruto to buy a gift like that" the third said "but why that toy?" he said pointing to the little floppy eared brown dog now wrapped in the blankets.

"Not a monkey" Came Naruto's small shy reply. The men of the Sarutobi family proceeded to laugh at this noticing how the four year old didn't want to stereotype by giving the newest Sarutobi a monkey.

"You know we got you a gift too Naruto" Sayuri stated whilst indicating that Ichirou should go collect it. Moving away from the sofa Ichirou moved into the room where Naruto had changed and proceeded to come out with a neatly wrapped present. It was orange with a blue bow on top. It instantly caught Naruto's attention; however he wasn't too sure what to do when he was presented with it. "You rip open the wrapping to see what's inside" Ichirou explained. Naruto looked between the third and Sayuri before carefully unwrapping the present to reveal a set of pencils and a sketch pad.

"Dad said you were quite creative so we thought we'd give you an outlet for it" Ichirou stated before showing Naruto how get started with his new gift.

Sayuri gazed contentedly at her family. "Would you like to hold him Naruto? It's easy enough and I know you won't drop him" Sayuri asked

Sitting back Naruto was shown the correct way to hold the baby by Sayuri and the third carefully placed his new grandson into Naruto's arms. Naruto glanced at Sayuri then at Ichirou and finally at the third all were smiling at him and the baby in his arms.

There was the sound of a shutter closing and a soft cough that caught the attention of everyone in the room the anbu that had collected Naruto earlier walked over and presented The third with the photograph he had just taken whilst ruffling Naruto's hair and removing the orange book which had suddenly appeared in Naruto's lap before fading back into background.

**2853 words plus writer's block lol. Damn writers block strikes yet again.**

**Sarutobi means something like flying monkey of something.**

**I had 'how much is that puppy in the window' playing in my head when I was writing about buying the toy, and I got a dog rather than a monkey only because of this Masashi Kishimoto originally planned for Hiruzen to be a dog, but eventually dumped the idea for being "too weird". That I don't really want to stereotype lol. **

**I'm not too sure about the next chapter it may need some more editing again.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**I update once a month just so I can keep ahead with the chapter as I tend to jump around when I'm writing (I wrote chapter 1, 2, 5, 3, 6 and then 4, just filling in the gaps of 4, finishing 5 and thinking about what to put into 6 only know one central idea) sorry for running on a bit. **

**Thank you again for all those favourites/alerts/reviews. Naruto isn't mute he's just rather shy and is slower opening up to people, some people faster than others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some dvds and games. **

**Sarutobi** Chapter 3

Blue eyes gleaming in the corner of the room, all that can be seen in the darkness slinking ever so quietly to the cot in the middle of the room jumping up onto its railings; the blue eyes peered down onto the sleeping newborn. 'It was a strange sight looking down at this newborn, the slow rising of its chest, the shallow sounds of its breathing, the serene look upon it's wrinkled little face'. The blue eyes walked delicately along the railing. 'How easy it would be to simply just end it with a swipe of my claws but no, that wouldn't be fair, especially not to the mistress.'

Eyes turning towards the futon located in the room the shadow gracefully climbed down the railings and landing with a soft poof, padded across the room to the futon and nimbly jumped on to the duvet. 'And now this one again he's come into my territory the strange little child with blonde hair and whisker like markings on his face' A small sniff. 'Smells strangely... ...almost demon like'. Blues eyes widening. 'This is the demon. Humph stuck in a little child how amusing'. Turning smoothly away dropping from the futon with a small thump the shadow slunk gracefully towards the open doorway into the next room gazing steadily about the room before leaping up on to the bed. Elegantly moving from the end of the bed to the middle noticing two occupants in the bed the shadow proceeded towards the left side where the female of the two laid, the shadow moved in a circle before laying down and closing its eyes.

A patch of moonlight landed on the shadow to reveal a small blonde feline. Orange stripes patterned the blonde with a splash of white on the tip of its tail. The female moved her hand so that she was absently stroking the cat, enjoying the sensation the cat curled onto its back to reveal a little white underbelly allowing the human to stroke its belly.

(Line)

Two Anbu stood either side of a doorway minding their time to the end of their shift they were currently surveying the hallway which consisted of nothing, not one person had entered this particular hallway which made for a rather easy and boring job for the two anbus. One anbu was wearing a turtle mask while the other was in a cat mask; both were wearing the typical anbu attire.

A shift in chakra pulled the attention of both anbu before the shift disappeared, cautiously the cat anbu moved so that he was further down the corridor. Glancing around he saw nothing till he looked at the plant he noticed a second shadowed shape hidden beside it. 'Hmm that's the cloak of invisibility technique. It's small; and it's about time my shift ended so that could only mean...'

A shift in chakra the other end of the corridor pulled their attention to that direction. 'How'd he manage to do that?' moving back towards the doorway Cat positioned himself to one side of the door way, hand prepared to pull out a kunai at a moment's notice.

"Da-Dum..." the only sound in the corridor but where was it coming from?

The two anbu stationed outside the door looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Da-Dum..." The sound appeared to be moving closer but where was it coming from. 'He's stalking us'. The two anbu looked left and right until...

..."Da-Dum-Da-Dum-Da-Dum!"...with a flourish the cat mask that had been adhering the young anbu's face was now moving at a frightening speed down the corridor. In complete shock both anbu's watched as the yellow blur sped around the corner. Just as his anbu partner was about to look at his unconcealed face, cat ran after the yellow blur he instantly recognised that was giggling with glee.

(Line)

"RAAAAR!" "RAAAAARR!"

"Naruto waaait!" "I'm gonna need my mask back..."

Naruto, wearing orange shorts and white t-shirt holding the cat mask (he had stolen off his favourite anbu) on his face using both hands while running and making roaring noises and being chased by a mask- less anbu was having a great time. Cat was his favourite anbu because he took the time to get to know him and play with him. He played all sorts of games, but hide and seek was his favourite.

Running into the hokage's office while still being chased by Cat, Naruto unknowingly disrupted an important meeting with the higher ranking anbu ninja of the village. Naruto stopped suddenly mid stride moved the mask to the side of his head and turned to the Hokage and bowed in an apologetic manner.

With mirth in his eyes the hokage chuckled; "how did you get your hands on that then?" holding his hand out waiting for the mask to be placed in his hand. With disappointment evident in his body he reluctantly took the mask off of its slanted position on his head and placed it in to the hokage's extended hand. Once the mask touched the hokage's hand he threw it to the empty space just to the left of the crowd of ninja where it was caught and placed onto the face of the anbu who was forming in front of him.

"Try not to lose that Cat" the Hokage reprimanded.

Naruto, who was facing the hokage with eyes closed so as not to see the anbu's face, turned and opened his eyes to see the imposing figure of Ibiki Morino staring down at him. Ibiki Morino was a big bear of a man with a broad frame and scars covering his face; to most children he was 'the scary man', any child's nightmare; Naruto however cocked his head to one side whilst looking up at the man and smiled.

"Bear" Naruto said

"Excuse me" Ibiki Questioned

"Bear?" Naruto repeated cautiously

Bending down to the child's level, Ibiki stared at the strange child before him.

"Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Why should I be? Because of your scars? Scars are a measure of your endurance and testament to your skill and to your will of fire, knowing that you will give your life for the village and your hokage. Besides scars are just damaged tissue and the worst one's aren't the ones that you can see, in here". He holds a hand to his chest "and here" he pointed to his head. "Besides you should never judge a book by its cover."

"Bear?" Ibiki questioned

"You're kinda like a bear all big and grrr" Naruto replied while making gestures with his hands. For big, he raised his hands above his head and for grr dropping his hands to his head and making clawing motions

Again Ibiki raised his eyebrow at the little blonde boy in front of him

"Well you're big and all imposing like and a bear is big and the scars give off an ominous impression kinda like a bear and you're gruff and burly and have a long coat like a bear and it's kinda the first thing that popped into my head when I saw you-

Naruto realising what Ibiki had done, paused for a short moment then spoke.

-you're good by the way".

"Do you reckon they'll be awake now?" Naruto said turning to where he knew cat was standing

"Who?" Ibiki replies

"The Sarutobi's, not everyone's awake at five in the morning you know, especially if you've just got in from a mission at two in the morning"

"Come on little one let's get you somewhere where you're not causing a disturbance hmm" Cat's husky voice sounded as he bent and picked Naruto up and carried him out of the room stopping briefly to bow to his superiors and the hokage.

"That's the most I've ever heard Naruto say. And to speak to you Ibiki of all people that's astounding." The shocked hokage muttered.

(Line)

Naruto hated his long shaggy blonde hair. Hated how the old man's eyes would flick up to a picture in his office when he saw Naruto. Hated how people would comment on his blonde colouring. How ninja would stop and think about something then change their mind whenever they saw him or stop and do a double take. He knew why this was. The fourth. It was his fault. He had the same long shaggy blonde hair as Naruto. He died the night Naruto was born. He knew he needed a hair cut so that people would stop seeing the fourth when they looked at him.

Naruto was rather bright as he walked around the shopping district, wearing orange shorts and white t-shirt with a red spiral on the centre and blue sandals; of course he didn't mind much it would help discover his prey or them discover him hopefully.

The subtle scent of dog reached Naruto's nose before he spotted the wild spiky brown hair of his prey, slowly Naruto approached being cautious to approach away from the wind so his scent wasn't detected. Good practice for ninja training as he didn't favour confronting the dogs. Of course Naruto is only five so naturally someone noticed him as he was picked up by the scruff of his shirt and lifted into the air to come to the attention Tsume Inuzuka. Staring down at the messy mop of blonde hair Tsume was intrigued that Kuromaru had brought him to her.

"Please umm Inuzuka San I'm sorry to of disrupted you but I was wondering if it would be umm possible for you to please cut my hair? Naruto asked nervously while being growled at by the three Haimaru brothers. He'd obviously interrupted the walk to the academy as both Tsume's children were present. Tsume looked at Naruto inquisitively "well I umm just wondered cause you must groom your what are they called not dogs" Said animals growled at him "familiarly so I thought you might be able to umm show me how I could do it, 'cause I'm not sure that the barbers would allow me in" Naruto trailed off.

"Familiars you mean" Kuromaru corrected

Taking pity on Naruto "Fine pup but I got errands I need to run first" she indicated her head at her daughter.

That wasn't an experience that Naruto wanted to repeat too soon, the Inuzuka compound scared him far too much to warrant another visit there. Tsume Inuzuka wasn't what scared him the dogs however did, animals just didn't like him. Hopefully he wouldn't need a hair cut again for a while.

(Line)

Naruto wearing orange shorts and white t-shirt had got his hair cut. Well he'd got it all sheared off so it was no longer in his eyes and he wasn't all hot and stuffy and all messy all the time. Besides nearly everyone recognised is blonde locks so by default with those locks no longer there he shouldn't be as recognisable technically speaking that is.

Naruto looked over his shoulder as he walked down the road to see a small blonde cat, with orange stripes and a splash of white on the tip of its tail and stomach. Naruto quickened his pace moving effortlessly from the amassing crowds glancing back he made out the white tipped blonde tail bobbing through the crowds. Naruto was beginning to panic, animals in general hated Naruto almost as much as the villagers did, he often found that cats would hiss and claw at him while dogs would growl and raise their hackles.

So in general he tried to steer clear of animals even if he just wanted to pet them only the once, which is why Naruto panicked when he realised that he was being followed by a cat. Naruto's quickened pace turned into a run as he tried to outmanoeuvre the following feline. Naruto glanced back once again as he turned into a dead end to find no sign of the blonde cat, turning round in glee to face the dead end he saw the blonde cat stood atop the fencing where it leapt down knocking Naruto quivering in fear to the floor.

"Meow"

From the entrance of the alleyway a masked figure approached the extremely frightened child cowering on the floor with a small cat leering over him.

"Hey little one, what's wrong? Asked the cat masked anbu. Looking up with tear filled eyes Naruto jumped up into Cat's arm where he trembled and sniffled and cried. Shocked but catching the blonde figure carefully, Cat instantly started rubbing circles on his young charges back trying to soothe him. Looking up from the quivering bundle in his arms to see Sayuri's cat staring at him blue eyes inquisitive, with its head cocked to one side, eerily similar to how Naruto does.

"Naruto why are you afraid of Lady Sarutobi's cat?" Cat enquired. Wet mumbles against his chest were incoherent even to his well trained ears "you're gonna have to speak clearly little one, I can't understand your tearful talk" he said, whilst Naruto was wiping the back of his hand across his nose.

"Mum has a cat?" Naruto sniffled into Cat's shoulder.

"Yeah she does." Cat nodded "Now are you going to tell me why you're scared of it?" Naruto dipped back a little so he could see Cat properly

"Animals in general hate me almost as much as the villagers do, cats hiss and claw at me while dogs growl and raise their hackles. It's kinda scary I'd understand if I done something but I don't think I have.

'How strange the little child thinks animals hate him when were just reacting to the demon we sense inside him. Maybe he doesn't know about the thing inside him.' Quirking her head to the side a little, 'he said the villagers hate him then no wonder he's scared he thinks we'll do what the villagers do and I'd be quite willing to do just that with a swipe of my claws.' The cat's eyes narrowed 'damn stupid villagers' Stretching languidly the cat straightened before swiftly moving towards the kneeling duo and upon reaching them started weaving along Naruto's legs rubbing against him moving round to the child's front the cat climbed up into his lap purring contentedly when Naruto after a quick glance at Cat, hesitantly started to rub the cats head who closed her eyes in contentment.

"See not so bad now is it?" Cat asked. Naruto shook his head while still rubbing the cat's head. Smirking behind his mask Cat removed himself from Naruto and his new found feline friend Cat glanced cautiously out the alleyway remembering what Naruto had said about the villagers, noticing a few presences either side of the entrance, he casually raised his chakra level which caused both Naruto and the cat to twitch momentarily, before lowering it again when the presences had retreated away from the alley.

"Now how am I going to explain to your mother about your hair?" Cat stated as he ran his hand through Naruto's non-existent hair.

(Line)

"No Bath! No Bath!" Naruto shouted as he ran gleefully through the corridors of the hokage tower. The ninja meeting in the hokage's office could hear the entire commotion. 'How does he still have all this energy?' the Third thought whilst rubbing his forehead tiredly. 'And who forgot to shut the door? Damn ninjas'. The ninja's in the room mostly contained disgruntled expressions upon hearing the voice of their ire, which soon turned to complete shock upon hearing the next sentence.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI SARUTOBI!"

Naruto stopped running just outside the office doorway turning with eyes wide and face completely shocked to face the annoyed expression on Sayuri Sarutobi's face, marching up to Naruto, face red and stomps landing heavily on the wooden floor.

"That made you stop, I see, next time maybe I'll add your middle name. Huh what's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?" she said anger quickly dissolving into confusion.

"You called me Sarutobi?" Naruto questioned in his quiet gravelly voice

"It made you stop running didn't it?"

"But I'm not a Sarutobi"

"Are you not the Hokage's grandson?"

"...yeah... ...but I'm not a real Sarutobi" he whispered

"Oh Naruto," she said kneeling in front of him "you may not be a Sarutobi by blood, but we treat you like family that's why the old man will never let you go without receiving a hug, why I tuck you in at night, read you stories, help you when you're confused or hurt. Family isn't just about blood and who you're related to, it's about people you trust and care for and they become your precious people."

"Precious people?" He questioned tilting his head to the side in a cat like fashion.

"People who you trust and care for, they're the ones who become your precious people the one's your willing to give everything for". Taking a breath she continues "You may not understand it yet but you will one day and that's why you'll make such a great big brother to Konohamaru." She said embracing him in a hug.

The ninja in the hokage's office were stunned. They couldn't believe what they were seeing; the demon child was partially covered in mud with twigs and leaves sticking out all over his hair. And there was lady Sarutobi willing, talking and caring for this monster and what she was saying really started to cause them to think.

"Granted you don't have Sarutobi in your name at all, but you're a speedy little one and I want you bathed and in bed by eight o'clock how else am I going to catch you, besides you've got a long journey ahead of you tomorrow." She said knowingly. The ninja's in the office face planted.

"No bath" Naruto said stubbornly

"Why what's wrong with baths? It's all bubbles and toys and little rubber duckies" she questioned making little squeezing motions with her hands when talking about rubber ducks. Naruto had a blank expression on his face.

Suddenly the hokage's daughter-in-law got a dark look on her face "I don't want to know how they washed you at the orphanage. She took a deep breath "but no son of mine is going to stay all dirty and grubby because some incompetent fool can't see the little boy you are. I would never hurt you Naruto you know that; trust me when I say you'll enjoy a bath, its lots of fun."

"Okay" Naruto meekly replied and took Sayuri's proffered hand and together walked back the way they had come to enjoy bath time.

**3080 words this chapter.**

**Da-dum is only in this chapter 'cause it got stuck in my head at work I was spinning on my chair going da-dum... (spin to the other side) ...Da-dum.**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter it may need some more editing again.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loyal minions I give to you chapter 5 wait no chapter 4 lol. **

**I'm sorry about this but my home life is going rather weirdly at the moment, quite messed up but getting better so I felt no inclination to write till last Monday where I rushed to finish this chapter, Friday night. So it might feel a little rushed and unedited for which I apologise.**

**Both cats are relatively important. They play a certain put in Naruto's life anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some dvds and games.**

**Friends** Chapter 4

Walking through the foliage of the ancient trees located almost solely in the land of fire was the hokage, his escorting ninjas and their young charge who was accompanying them all on this long journey. The patterns of leaves where the light fell across the canopy scattered green hues shaped like leaves and shadows across the party.

The group of five ninja where walking in blissful peace loosely surrounding the hokage. The hokage dressed in the ceremonial hokage robes that he usually wore along with the traditional hat was puffing serenely away on his pipe whilst holding the hand of his young charge. Naruto with his new hair style (sheared hair) was wearing a blue top and black trousers with brown boots and an orange scarf his eyes darting everywhere in curiosity. Naruto was full of excitement he'd never been outside of the city gates before and now here he was with his favourite person ever and the hokage his sort of grandfather.

One of the hooded Anbu that was chaperoning the hokage and Naruto moved closer to the walking pair as the hokage looked sternly down at Naruto still not happy that the child had his distinguishable blonde locks cut off leaving him with a considerable length of hair left on top with the sides cut a lot closer to his head almost like a faux hawk but not styled. The anbu nudged Naruto a little while inclining with his head towards the hokage. Naruto glanced up at the hooded anbu and spotted the familiar cat mask, nodding he took a brief breath and glanced at the hokage.

"Hokage sama what sort of trees are these?" Naruto said as the group accompanying the hokage walked down the forest path leading away from Kohona. "And are they like the ones in Kohona? How old are they? Do they reach all the way to the fire daimyo's palace?"

"Take a breath Naruto" the hokage chuckled "I've never seen you so full of excitement".

"I've never left the village before" Naruto stated.

"Oh of course" He took a puff from his pipe "what was your first question again oh these are trees created by the first hokage using his wood release technique and they lead quite close to the daimyo's palace and mainly found in Kohona. It would have been nearly 100 hundred years since he made them but I don't know how old they are".

"What's the palace like?"

"You'll see Naruto"

"You wanna tree jump Naruto" Cat asked seeing the smile light up Naruto's face he bent down allowing Naruto to climb on his back. Making sure he was safely on his back he leapt up into the trees keeping pace with the ninja that had remained on the path. 'I've got to remember to give Cat more time off he does wonders with Naruto' the Hokage thought before signalling the rest of the ninjas into the trees. 'Well it will make the journey take less time'.

(Line)

The town of Hi-no Machi was surrounded by a vast wall of white stone which eventually joined the Daimyo's palace walls. Aligning the road leading towards the palace where the bustling villagers were wandering between the street vendors. Crossing a bridge overlooking the river meandering through the town Naruto at last caught site of the palace.

The palace was majestic, made from the same white stone as the guarding walls of the town with dark green roof tiles; it was easily twice the length of the hokage tower with huge grounds an amazing garden with ponds and rivers flowing throughout the grounds with sakura trees blowing in the warm wind, with pink blossoms dancing around the group they proceeded through the gates of the palace.

(Line)

"Ah Hokage Sama a pleasure to see you again" the fire daimyo said as he greeted his guests into his palace. The daimyo was accompanied by two people who Naruto assumed were taking on the roles of the hokage's anbu. One with a bald head and black eyebrows wearing robes belonging to the fire temple monks, with a sash tied around his waist. The other had brown eyes and longish black hair and wore a simple long sleeved shirt with bandages on the arms, pants, the same sash as the other guard and a jacket with a fur collar. He reminded Naruto slightly of his dad then looking between the old man and the guard before him he realized there was a connection of some sort. Turning to cat he signed "_cat who are they and what's that sash around their waist?" _

"_The sash around their waist shows that they are part of the twelve guardians who guard the daimyo._" Cat replied.

"_I am chiriku a ninja monk my friend here is Asuma Sarutobi from your village_" the monk signed shocking Naruto.

Naruto looked to cat then inclined his head to the old man and Asuma.

"_Yes the hokage's son Asuma, your dad's little brother_" Cat signed. Naruto's mouth formed into an o shape before turning and rummaging through the bag his mother helped him pack. Finding what he wanted Naruto padded over to Asuma tugged on his pant leg to get attention when the young man did look down at him he proudly presented the gift to him. Taking the gift in shock Asuma enquired about the gift.

"Mum said that I was to give this to uncle 'Suma, she hopes you like it" Naruto then bowed to Asuma.

(Line)

The hokage and Naruto were walking through the palace grounds when they came across a group of children playing. They were dressed rather similarly; they each wore a style of grey robe with white trousers underneath if they were a boy or grey and white dress type robes if they were girls.

There was one child with shoulder length blueish hair, who wore a similar outfit to chiriku the ninja monk Naruto had met earlier. The children were playing with a ball trying to get the ball into one of two goals. Naruto watched as a child kicked the ball towards the goal closest to the guarding wall and missed by a wide berth causing the ball to ricochet after the wall and bounce towards where the boy wearing monk clothes was standing.

Naruto, who had stopped to watch the child looked back up at the hokage as he was pushed towards the playing children.

"Ask them if you can play with them. Go on. I've got to attend this meeting, but cat will be nearby, don't worry." The hokage said patting Naruto gently on the shoulder turning and walking in the direction they had just come from. Naruto turned his attention back to the children at play taking a deep breath and stepping out into the courtyard where the children were playing, Naruto slowly made his way over to the children until he was stood at the edge of their game. The children looked up from their game when they realised someone was standing on the edge of their game. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head when all the children stared at him.

"Hey" he waved "can I join you in your game please?" he asked gingerly

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, from Konoha, the Hokage brought me with him" he smiled

"Have you ever played before?" an older child enquired

"No. The other kids don't tend to let me"

"Then what makes you think we'll let you, freak" he walked off with the other children following his example. Naruto's face fell he thought for once he'd be able to be normal have friends and play like all children do but even far from Konoha the jeers of his peers still continues.

Moving back away from the jeering kids Naruto moved towards the bushes and trees that were lining the edge of the garden he was in. Now hidden in the bushes he watched as a young girl approached the children, she was wearing an elegant purple dress with a pale green sash tied around her waist, her black hair was tied into an extricate bun on top of her head, her purple eyes hidden behind her bangs. She approached the same boy that had turned Naruto down; taking a deep breath she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I play with you guys? She asked boldly.

Turning around the elder child proclaimed "But you're a little princess and princesses don't play, go on run along to your lessons, princess." He sneered snobbishly, motioning for the other children to move on and continue elsewhere. The little princess turned on her heel and stormed away into the building. Naruto had watched the whole thing intently and decided that he was better off following 'the little princess' he moved away from his hiding place and moved quickly back into the palace. He moved down the hallway in the direction the girl had run.

Finally Naruto came across a room where the little girl was. She was in a sort of play room. Naruto had seen the one his parents had started to prepare for Konohamaru and him to use. This room however was finished and full to bursting with things for her to play with. There were games piled up neatly in the corner, bookcases lining the walls, paint pots, crayons and clay in one corner and in the centre of the room was the young girl Naruto was looking for. She had a big pink pony cuddly toy that was squeezed tightly in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Naruto tentatively asked. Shocked; the little girl spun around toy still clutched tightly in her hands.

"Who are you? Want do you want?" she snivelled in anger

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I wanted to see if you were okay?" he hesitantly replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Little Princess?" he questioned. The girls face turned stony as she jumped up an expression of anger on her face, dropped the toy and exclaimed

"I'M NOT A LITTLE PRINCESS! I'm Kimiko Shijimi the fire lord's daughter"

"Sorry. Would you like to play together?"

"Why would I want to play with you? Go find some other commoner to play with."

Sighing Naruto shook his head "Little princess is used to make you feel isolated and alone. The children call you that because they are intimidated by your power and status. They don't like the fact that you're a girl who will one day rule the country, but girls can be incredible people, you just have to be willing to push past it" Naruto said as he turned and left the room.

(Line)

The hokage was seated at one end of the table while the daimyo was seated at the other with the respected personnel surrounding the edge of the room. The hokage started to stuff his pipe while he waited for the daimyo to start the meeting, lighting his pipe his eyes wandered over to the fire guardians stationed behind the daimyo. He noticed Asuma, he really needed to sort things out with him. 'As soon as this meeting is over' the hokage decided.

(Line)

The Third approached Asuma just as he was entering the guardian quarters.

"Asuma?" the Hokage called hoping that his son would grace him with his presence. Sighing and placing a cigarette between his lips Asuma turned to face his father.

"Why did you bring Naruto with you, old man?" Asuma replied absently, lighting his cigarette with his silver Zippo lighter.

"Ichirou and Sayuri took him in and I thought it would be better if he were with me for a while so they don't have to worry about him while they care for their baby."

"Worry about him? Why would they worry about him? Why'd they have him anyway?" he turned his head away and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Naruto hasn't had a very nice life Asuma san. Naruto was placed in an orphanage and that wasn't a very pleasant experience for him, they kept him until he was three, then chucked him out, he was living on the streets with occasional visits to me before Lady Sarutobi found and took him under her wing. He's still careful about what he calls us, Sayuri tries very hard to give Naruto a normal life and to allow him to call us by family terms hence why your uncle 'Suma."

"So he's a Sarutobi now?"

"No he's still Uzumaki but he's welcomed into our family circle, you know it took me weeks to get Naruto to talk to me and yet he spoke to you practically straight away." 'Why didn't he talk to me straight away' the hokage thought sadly.

(Line)

As the two important figureheads continued their discussion, the door situated behind the hokage opened and closed allowing enough space for a small figure to walk into the room and unnoticed by all in the room make their way silently over to where the two figures were seated, gazing up briefly at the figure closest the small figure clambered up the chair and into the hokage's lap where he proceeded to in a very cat like manner curl up and steadily fall asleep. The hokage in surprise looked down at his lap to see a napping Naruto sprawled on his side whilst still curled head facing up much like Nami tends to do when dreaming. A small smile appears on the Hokage's face as he lovingly runs his hand across Naruto's non-existent hair.

(Line)

Asuma and Chiriku had wondered into the palace gardens where the children were playing looking around they noticed that both the daimyo's daughter and Naruto were not playing with the other children, scanning the garden they couldn't find neither hide nor hair of the two children, moving through the garden the two guardians scanned the area hoping to find a glimpse of the two errant children. It wasn't until Asuma was stood under one of the trees that lined the edge of the grounds that he spotted a foot dangling a few inches above his head, following the sandaled foot upwards he found a set of orange shorts which led into a black t-shirt which led to the blonde haired Naruto. Naruto sat on the branch with one foot dangling down while the other propped up his sketch book leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

"She's not out here." Naruto said as he continued his sketch while directing his question at Chiriku who had just moved up next to Asuma.

"Well where is she then?" Asuma asked. Naruto pointed back towards the house with his free hand while continuing to draw in his sketch book.

"May I ask why both of you aren't playing with the other children?" Chiriku enquired. Naruto moved so that his sketch pad couldn't be seen by Asuma's prowling eyes.

"It's harder when you're a child of someone powerful or wealthy; people tend to have an opinion of you. And people like me tend to have a harder time in general" he said as he closed his sketch book and flipped out of the tree landing perfectly in a crouched position.

"_So what are you two doing_?" Naruto nosily signed.

"We were just on our way to train perhaps you'd like to join us?" Chiriku inquired

"Can I? Really?" Naruto sounded so unsure that it threw both guardians for a loop.

"Of course" Chiriku replied

"Sure why not just don't hurt yourself okay?" Asuma stated as he lit up a cigarette, causing Naruto's nose to wrinkle when the smell hit his sensitive nose.

"It's gotta be a Sarutobi thing, that smoking business" Naruto concluded "Grandpa's got a pipe dad's got cigars and Asuma has cigarettes." Naruto muttered whilst Chiriku chuckled and Asuma grumbled.

Finally the trio came across a nice open space where they could begin training. Naruto settled down on the edge of the area with sketch book in hand and the two guardians began their practice, first by stretching and relaxing their muscles before moving into the stances and commencing battle.

Naruto's attention flickered between the two fighting guardians and his sketch book it was interesting watching them train and even more interesting when he noticed Chiriku's stances. They weren't like anything he'd remembered seeing before in the books of Konoha, he assumed they were the fighting styles of the monks as that's what Chiriku said he was, the style seemed to rely on aggression, seemingly linear movements and explosive power. 'So Chiriku uses coordinated movement to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm the opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending. Interesting. While Uncle Asuma uses trench knives and his stance from Konoha, Uncle 'Suma uses his trench knives for extra reach and is that blue?' Naruto thought. He studied Asuma's knives a bit more; he could just faintly see the blue outline added to them. 'How's that happening? It's chakra I'm sure. I wonder how he's doing that.' Naruto wondered.

Chiriku noticed Naruto had stopped sketching and was staring intently at Asuma's knives, he moved to end the session by putting distance between them and bowing. Walking over to Naruto the two men sat either side of the boy. With his attention twisting between the two, Naruto didn't know who to ask first. Asuma lit up another cigarette as he slouched with his hands behind him supporting his body, casting an eye over to the young blonde he noticed the fixation on his chakra knives. Breathing out a puff of smoke he moved one onto his hand and showed it to Naruto, whose inquisitive nature showed in his face.

"This is my chakra enhanced trench knife. They are made from a chakra-enhancing metal. When infused with wind-natured chakra through "Chakra Flow", it can easily pierce through stone. The thing is people can often misjudge the distance they need to avoid them as the added chakra lengthens the blade causing them to be cut even though it appears they've dodged the attack." He explained demonstrating what he meant by pushing chakra through the knife.

Naruto's eyes widened in awe while viewing the knife and listening to the explanation and nodded to show he understood turning his wide eyes towards Chiriku waiting for him to explain what he was doing.

"The style I used appears to rely on aggression, seemingly linear movements and explosive power. Using coordinated movements to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm the opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending. It is one of the styles of the ninja monks, although I don't like this style very much I still need to practice. I prefer the style that relies on dodging and countering your opponents attacks. Would you like to learn some of this second style?"

Nodding eagerly Naruto jumped up and began to go through a few minor stretching exercises when fully stretched he stood intently in front of Chiriku awaiting instruction.

Asuma, still sat on the side chuckled as Naruto was shown through the beginning stances of the ninja monks traditional taijutsu when he noticed Naruto's sketch pad. Slyly he moved so that he was able to see the sketch pad better and just as he was reaching out to turn the page Naruto landed on the sketch pad effectively closing the book and stopping Asuma from seeing the contents. Naruto finally moved away from his sketch pad after staring down Asuma making sure he wasn't going to look again before continuing through the stances with chiriku.

(Line)

It was almost dark when Naruto managed to fall asleep on his feet, Chiriku called Asuma over and smiled at the young blonde Asuma picked Naruto up in his arms cradling him shifting him into a comfortable position and making sure Chiriku had gathered the boy's sketch pad they made their way back into the building.

"I've never seen someone learn so fast Asuma it's incredible. The way he easily understood what I was explaining. No four year old should understand the concept of chakra manipulation yet."

"He's a special kid, he's had a rough life so far from what I've been told and it's rare for him to open up like that. He's always reading or sketching as we saw. Besides Kakashi Hatake graduated from the academy at age five so it is entirely possible that he's read the theory behind things and it then makes sense when that theory is then performed. Perhaps he's like a typical Konoha genius; we get one once a generation. He's going to be an interesting addition to my family that's for certain. Best get him back to dad now though he completely tired himself out with that training."

"Indeed" Chiriku summarised.

(Line)

"Uncle 'Suma why'd you become a guardian?" Naruto asked as he, Asuma and Chiriku made their way into the daimyo's grounds. They'd been practicing and showing Naruto the basic steps that the monks at the ninja temple would go through.

"Because I wanted to help the daimyo rather than serving the king" Asuma sighed.

"The king?" Naruto questioned the two men in front of him quirking his head to the side.

"He's talking about shogi pieces it's one of the last conversations that Asuma had with his father" Chiriku stated

"In shogi the most important piece is the king and you can't have two kings."

"But surely the king isn't either the daimyo or the hokage, isn't it the children who will grow up to bear Konoha upon their shoulders." Naruto said as he stepped into the guardian quarters ahead of the two guardians. Who looked to each other in wonderment at the wisdom of such a small child.

(Line)

Jumping on Naruto's bed Asuma woke the sleeping boy by throwing the sleepy blonde high into the air. Of course Asuma hadn't expected Naruto to cling to the ceiling like a spooked cat, eyes wide and skin pale taking heaving breaths, running his hand along the back of his head Asuma sheepishly apologised while calmly talking Naruto down.

Finally calming Naruto down and coaxing him into a clean set of clothing Asuma explained why he had come unannounced into the blonde's room. "It has come to my attention that you Naruto cannot swim, therefore as your uncle it is my duty to teach you to swim. Cat here will also accompany us." Asuma said as he helped Naruto get dressed.

"But cats can't swim." Naruto replied pulling his t-shirt over his head. Both adults turned to each other and laughed, Cat turned to Naruto.

"Naruto cats don't like water, but they can swim." Cat assured while running his hand across Naruto's hair.

"Why's it so important that I learn to swim anyway, don't ninja just walk on water?" Naruto replied pulling on his last sandal and jumping off the railings and running after the two walking adults.

Cat looked at Asuma before turning round and facing Naruto who had finally caught up to the two walking adults.

"Ninja can walk on water yes but if your client falls in the water hurt or can't swim then it's your job to dive in and get them, understand?" Cat said looking down at the little blonde holding his hand. Nodding his head Naruto enquired where they were headed to.

Arriving at a bridge crossing a river Asuma moved towards the left hand river bank while cat jumped up on the railings before jumping up into a tree on the right hand river bank.

"Naruto follow me please, right firstly Cat's not going into the water he's just keeping an eye out.

"He's my bodyguard" Naruto stated.

"Something like that yeah". Asuma said running his hand along the back of his head. "Anyway there's three sorts of styles to swimming".

"Right" Naruto nodded.

"Okay so there's the breaststroke." Asuma sees Naruto's blank look and turned to cat.

Naruto looked at cat sat up in the tree that stood on the opposite river bank.

"Like a frog".

"Oh, froggies. Froggies swim like this" Naruto moved his arms in front of his chest with the back of his hands touching palms facing outwards then pushed his arms forward and then cupping his hands and pulling them back. Asuma quirked an eyebrow in question.

"He pretends to be a frog in the bath tub now."

"Now?"

"He didn't like water much" Cat replied turning back to the blonde Asuma moved on to the next explanation.

"Okay then the front crawl." Waiting to see if Naruto was going to show him what a front crawl was, when nothing was forth coming he continued "okay then so a front crawl is where the arm is making a spearing motion arching into the water, then pulling back out of the water preferably with the elbow exiting first," he demonstrated what he described, then went on to describe how he should be kicking while moving his arms. After making sure Naruto understood by demonstrating what had just been explained he moved onto the final way of swimming.

"Okay the final style is the back stroke, this involves lying on your back in the water, then moving first one arm in a backwards windmill motion followed by the other, you must kick using your full leg, does that make sense" he said turning to cat still sat in the tree.

Shrugging Cat stated "you've got to get him in the water yet though".

Taking his fur lined jacket off followed by his shirt and sandals Asuma moved towards the river before changing his mind and heading towards the bridge, jumping up on to the railings, he glanced at Naruto before diving into the water. Rising to the surface of the river Asuma ran his hands up over his head and looked up at Naruto who had taken both his shirt and sandals off and was crouched on the railings looking down at Asuma.

"Are you coming in?"

Asuma waved out across the water, Naruto shook his head from side to side.

"You sure? It'll be fun, besides I need to know that you can perform those strokes"

Naruto still shook his head, Asuma splashed the water enticing the boy in, thankfully the river didn't have a very strong current but if he didn't know what he was doing Naruto could possibly drift away. Naruto shook his head, stood up, stretched and was promptly splashed by Asuma shaking the excess water from his body. Naruto looked down at Asuma to see him smirking up at him. "We won't let anything happen to you if that's what you're worried about". Naruto nodded then moving in the exact way Asuma had, dived into the water and splashed Asuma with his entrance into the water.

Naruto erupted from the water and proceeded to perform the backstroke, before turning and performing the breast stroke diving back under the water. Then he began swimming like a frog under the water. Then popping up in front of Asuma he spat the water in his mouth out soaking the elder of the pair. The shock on Asuma's face quickly changed to exuberance followed by a splash to Naruto's face, which quickly turned into a splash war.

Cat sat up in the tree shook his head in amusement, Asuma was really bringing Naruto out of his shell, it was nice seeing the bundle of energy that he was. He continued to watch the two frolicking in the water.

(Line)

Giggling with glee a yellow blur ran across the bank side followed by a rather wet looking Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto was quite the slippery one, he was small and easily got out of the guardians hold. They'd run across both banks several times now. Asuma dived for Naruto and on making contact wrapped his arms around the boy rolling over and splashing into the river were they'd been swimming earlier, coming up for air the pair were laughing enjoying each other's company. Asuma ran his hands up over his head through his hair causing it to stick up.

"You look better with your hair like that" Naruto pointed at Asuma, whose hair was spiked up in the typical Sarutobi style.

Naruto splashed Asuma one last time before exiting the river and pulling himself up onto the bank side, where he shook himself dry like a cat and was helped to get dressed by Cat who had finally come down from the tree. Asuma soon joined them on the riverbank and taking a leaf out of Naruto's book shook himself dry causing Naruto to get wet.

Looking out at the setting sun Cat decided that it would be better if he carried Naruto, he was getting sluggish in his movements. Hoisting him into his arms Cat set off with Asuma keeping pace back to the palace.

"Why'd you decide to hang out with Naruto?" he enquired a bit further down the road when he felt Naruto snoozing in his arms.

"Hmm?" Asuma looked up at the sky placing his hands in his pockets "Dad told me about why he brought him along. I was there the night he was born I remember it, I wanted to make sure I separated him from it, when I saw the way the kids treated him and how he resigned himself to being alone, well it's not how I'd imagine him to act".

"So you took pity on him?" Cat accused.

"No. I figured he could use an uncle". He said pulling out the present Naruto had given him when they first met. Looking over his shoulder Cat could see the photograph he had taken of the Sarutobi's when Naruto was holding Konohamaru a few days after he had been born.

"He really likes you, you know. You're one of the only people he's ever opened up to so quickly". Cat replied smiling. "He's put a lot of trust in you. Don't break it". He warned.

"I don't plan on it". He said running his hand lovingly across the photograph.

(Line)

Naruto was once again in the company of the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo as they were concluding their final meeting. He was finishing one of his many sketches, when his head suddenly shot up; wide eyed he scanned the area, his ears listening intently. There was a small metallic sound almost like something was about to be released. Looking up he noticed for the first time that the room was empty of guardians. Not one was in the room and the old man hadn't seemed to of noticed the noise. In one swift movement he was on his feet and was standing on the table that separated the two leaders. Closing his eyes he concentrated like he had been shown, there. The metallic thing had been released and was heading towards...

Snapping his eyes open he launched himself at the Fire Daimyo turning his body in mid air he managed to swipe the object from its planned trajectory landing precariously in front of the Fire Daimyo, Naruto pulled his hand back revealing the Kunai that had been aimed at the Daimyo.

Bursting through the doors the fire guardians saw that Naruto had a Kunai held pointing towards the Daimyo, raising his hand to stop them from advancing any further.

"That was an incredible catch; you've truly inherited a lot of talent".

"Naruto how did you know that was going to happen?" Asuma questioned walking over to the little blonde boy still stood on the table.

"I heard the sound of scraping metal" Naruto stuttered "but I didn't know where it was heading I had to wait to find out" he stated holding out the kunai to Asuma. Chiriku noted where he believed the angle of the kunai was thrown from and caught the guardians' attention leaving the room with six other guardians while the other four took up positions around the room.

"Well come on Naruto let's get you away from this hectic situation and get this meeting underway hmm" Asuma enquired scooping Naruto into his arms and moving towards the door stooping down to pick up the sketch pad as he passed. "Don't worry dad I'll look after him". He announced as he passed the Hokage who had risen from his seat the moment Naruto had jumped onto the table.

(Line)

"See, if the Land of Fire had only one King this situation wouldn't of happened" A dark haired guardian snarled.

"Kazuma, this situation happened because we were too lax in our protection if it hadn't of been for Naruto we'd have dead a Daimyo on our hands" Chiriku stated.

"That was a courageous thing to do, you know. But not just anybody can protect the Fire Daimyo" Kazuma accused directing his scorn at the blonde haired hero.

"Well maybe we should make him an honorary guardian then" a Mohawk wearing guardian stated

"Really?" Naruto's shy voice asked from the doorway.

"Well you did act and do as a guardian would so why not?" Tou the only female guardian stated "why don't you do the honours Kazuma" Tou goaded.

"Fine fine. Naruto..."

"Uzumaki" Asuma Stated

"Naruto Uzumaki, I would formally like to appoint you an honorary fire guardian." Kazuma gritted out. Bowing respectfully in thanks Naruto then left the room to find Cat.

(Line)

Being in a procession of people was unnerving to Naruto he'd never been around so many people before, even walking the streets of Konoha was easier than walking with this group of people. The procession consisted of retainers, teachers, council members, guardians and all because of one little girl. Kimiko Shijimi the fire lord's daughter was accompanying her father the fire daimyo as they walked together towards the town. Well not exactly together the fire daimyo was at the head of the procession with his advisors while Kimiko was further back surrounded by her teachers each pointing things out and calling to her trying to gain her attention. She sullenly stared after her father obviously seeking his attention.

Naruto and Cat watched this from the back of the procession.

Crossing the bridge the procession had to either filter out into smaller lines or try to all cross at the same time. Of course the fire daimyo's procession was full of people trying to grab his attention or get into his good graces by teaching his daughter and heir. It was just after the sudden surge of attendants that Kimiko slipped through the railings of the bridge and with a splash landed in the water. It wasn't until the procession had passed the bridge that Naruto noticed that Kimiko was no longer with them turning quickly he noticed the ripples on the river before she emerged spluttering for breath and thrashing around in the water in her panic.

"NARUTO!" Cat shouted reaching his hand out as Naruto shot past him, performing a perfect dive into the water, Naruto proceeded to swim out to where the princess had fallen in.

"Stop thrashing" Naruto commanded, which instantly shocked the princess into stillness allowing Naruto to manoeuvre himself around her and slung his arm around her chest and proceeded to swim back to shore, where he allowed Cat to lift the honourable princess onto the bank, before pulling himself up.

Naruto shook himself dry. Water droplets flying everywhere. Turning to Cat he saw that Kimiko was still sopping wet.

"Oh Honourable Princess, what a silly thing to do, throwing yourself into the river like that". A member of the procession cooed.

"Yes now you're all wet. How on earth will you ever get dry now?" Someone else agreed.

"That was a silly thing to do dear" the fire daimyo said turning to Naruto "Good thing this young man was here," before walking off at the head of the procession.

"My Lord" Naruto called "she didn't throw herself in, she was pushed. When your procession surged forwards across the bridge she was unprepared and was thrown through the railings into the water. If you didn't rely so heavily on your retainers they wouldn't constantly search for your attention and Kimiko wouldn't have to vie for your attention".

"Blasphemy!" one retainer shouted

"What would you expect from a demon!" came muttered from somewhere in the crowd.

The Fire daimyo was surprised at this outburst. "I'm afraid I don't like your tone young man. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He asked "And you seemed like such a nice boy too" he added.

Scrunching her face up in anger Kimiko stated "I would like to stay with Naruto. I will see you at dinner father".

"Oh" the fire Daimyo was shocked at his daughter's sudden outburst. "Very well then Darling" he said before continuing on with his procession towards the town.

"Thanks Naruto" Kimiko shyly replied "and you too, Cat is it?" Nodding his head Cat began leading the way back towards the palace.

(Line)

Heading back to the palace Kimiko looked at the ground "You know you're the only person to recognise me by my name".

"I know what it's like to labelled. Besides Konohamaru Sarutobi is always referred to as Honourable grandson and he's only a couple of months old".

Walking a bit further on Kimiko again looked at the ground before speaking. "Why did you save me?" Kimiko burst out "I mean I wasn't very nice to you each time you came to ask if you could play with me". She stared at Naruto causing her to trip over her wet robes.

"Because I think you'll make a great ruler one day, but I know you'll make a great friend". He said holding out his hand for her. She looked at the hand before taking it and smiling. "Besides, everyone deserves a second chance".

(Line)

Knocking on the door Naruto announced his presence to Kimiko who was reading a book. Looking up from the book she smiled.

"You were right you know. This book is really good. My nanny's read it to me loads of times since you said about it".

"It's my favourite". Naruto replied smiling "You wanna play outside?" he asked.

"But what about the other kids"

"Who cares about them if they won't let us play with them? We've played inside for days now I don't think there's much more we can do in here and we'll have to face them eventually. We'll play together and have fun and if they want to join in then we shall them, rising above their taunts".

Closing the book she delicately placed it on the table turning she grinned taking Naruto's hand. They ran out the door to the garden where the other children would often play. They walked past the children playing a game with a ball, moving to an open area just far enough away from the other children. Naruto hunkered down on his haunches and started marking out a court of ten boxes. Looking up he smiled. "Hopscotch". Nodding her head Kimiko started looking round for something to use as a marker. Returning with a stone she noticed that Naruto drawn a 1-2-1-2-1-2-1shaped court.

Throwing the stone Kimiko landed on the square with three inside picking the stone up she gave it to Naruto who then threw it causing it to land on the number four square picking it up he returned to the beginning and aimed at the one square. The stone landed perfectly in the square allowing Naruto to proceed through the game.

(Line)

After completing the game Naruto won 6-4, Kimiko decided that they should play hide and go seek. They were suddenly joined by the child with shoulder length blueish hair.

"I'm Sora, I was wondering if I could play with you guys. I'm getting a little bored of the ball game".

Looking at each other they smiled. "Okay. I'm Kimiko and this is my friend Naruto" Kimiko answered while pointing to both herself then Naruto. "I'll start counting to 10 while you two hide first one found is it next round".

"Hai" they both chorused before disappearing around the garden. Sora was hiding behind a bush near the other children, while Naruto had snuck underneath the steps leading into the palace. Reaching 10 Kimiko turned round and scanned the area. Not noticing either of the boys Kimiko started searching in the bushes and trees at the edge of the garden area before moving towards the centre of the garden.

Looking round she spotted the robe that Sora was wearing poking out from behind a bush by the other children. Running over to the bush she jumped behind it pointing and calling.

"FOUND YOU!"

Sora blinked in surprise then smirking stood up from his hiding place. Together they continued looking for Naruto.

"He's under the steps over there," a pair of twin girls pointed to the steps leading into the palace. Running over to the steps they dropped to the floor looking under and saw Naruto smiling back at them.

"Can we play too?" the girls asked. Giving her consent Kimiko started the next round with Sora seeking this time. He found the twins first then Kimiko but was struggling to find Naruto.

"Cat" Kimiko called "is Naruto on the roof?"

"No but why don't you try looking closer to the ground" he uttered from his perch on the roof.

"Okay Naruto we give up. Come out". Naruto dropped down from a tree next to the wall.

"Can we join in too? The ball's gone missing" the remaining children asked.

"Okay" Kimiko smiled

"I'll be IT" Naruto volunteered. Turning so the children could start hiding he began counting to ten. "You know you didn't have to steal their ball".

"I don't know what you're talking about" cat allured chuckling he moved away chucking a ball up into the air.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Naruto shouted running into the bushes searching for the other children.

(Line)

Sayuri was reading a battered green book often found in a certain blonde haired boy's hands, absentmindedly stroking her blonde cat while Konohamaru was asleep, for once. Since Ichirou was away on a mission Konohamaru had been restless lately, thankfully Naruto and the old man had just returned from their trip to the fire daimyo, as evidenced by the sleeping boy on the sofa wrapped up in the blanket the hokage had draped across the back of the sofa.

"So when is Ichirou due back?" The hokage asked lighting his pipe.

"Well he shouldn't have been sent out anyway we both know that, but he's as stubborn as you are." She smirked "When he found out that he wasn't on that mission, well you can imagine." She stood up closing the book and clasped it to her chest and walked over to the window overlooking Kohona "He should have been back by now". She answered leaning against the Hokage who had come to lend her his support.

(Line)

Nami, lady Sarutobi's cat suddenly woke up from its curled position on the sofa, its head snapping to look out the window at full attention now, like it had sensed something had happened. This was followed by Konohamaru waking from his slumber and screaming out great wailing cries. Naruto who had also been asleep had woken to stare out the same window that Nami was. Picking up Konohamaru from where he was lying his wailing continued even as the pounding rain that had started as soon as Nami had stared out the window continued to fall.

"No" she gasped, holding Konohamaru closely to her chest.

(Line)

The Ninja were lined in their funeral clothes. The rain that had been plaguing the village of late was still falling, almost like the heavens themselves were crying. The only sound amongst the mourners was that of the wailing baby held tight in his mother's arms, the rain mixing in with her tears. To her side was the third hokage, pipe noticeably absent, tears freely falling down his face mourning the loss of yet another shinobi taken before their time. Naruto dressed in black stood back from the grieving figures, watching as the shinobi paid their respects before disappearing into the dreary sky.

Turning he saw Asuma Sarutobi move up to stand next Sayuri the grieving wife and mother, Konohamaru still crying in her arms. Asuma touched her shoulder turning her to him. He was dressed in the typical black Konoha ninja uniform complete with flak jacket, regular black shinobi sandals and a black forehead protector, and sash tied around his waist. His hair was now styled into the Sarutobi style, short black spiky hair, with the makings of a beard beginning to grow; he looked like a much younger Ichirou. Seeing this Sayuri burst into tears and buried her face into his jacket, with Asuma enveloping her into his arms.

"You should join them you know. He was yours too. You have a right to mourn as well". Cat said in a whisper

"But he wasn't really mine." Naruto mumbled the rain dripping down his face.

"Naruto, right now your mum's going to need you; yes she's got Asuma and the Third to help her although she's hurting but you're her family too, don't forget that". Cat voiced before moving back into the shadows leaving the Sarutobi's and Naruto alone at the grave of Ichirou Sarutobi.

Naruto, dressed in black top and trousers made his way towards his pseudo grandfather, took his hand and placed a white rose on the grave marker whispering "you were one heck of a dad" running his fingertips along the inscribed name. He looked up at the third who smiled gently down at him tears still leaking from his eyes. Sayuri gave an agonizing sob when she heard Naruto's words.

Naruto turned to his mother figure when she continued to sob. Not knowing what to do he let go of the third's hand and hugged her legs tightly.

"Mummy please don't cry, I know you're hurting, we are too, but you still have Konohamaru and Grandpa and Nami, Uncle Asuma and me, if you still want me that is." Naruto exclaimed

"Oh Naruto of course I still want you." She said wiping away her tears and putting on a smile for him. "You're my son no matter what. I will always love you". She hugged Naruto tightly "Thank you" she whispered the last part, so only Naruto could hear.

"For what?" he whispered held tightly in her embrace.

"For reminding what I still have". She kissed Naruto on the cheek.

The rain had stopped sometime ago leaving only the orange of the sky as the sun set. Sayuri with a quiet Konohamaru in her arms, Naruto holding onto her unoccupied hand and her very prominent family members either side of her, together they watched the sun set.

**I almost cried at moments in this. I was hoping for some tears during the last part of this chapter but I couldn't seem to carry through with the sad moments. Thank you very much to TwilightDarknessReborn's Omega, The End. It really helped me with writing this last part.**

**7795 words and 17 pages. I may have got the timings slightly mixed up but I remember Sora the monk kid has a memory of his dad's sash and my earliest memory is when I'm three so I figure why not have the guardian coup happen when they're four. Hi no maki I think means fire town well according to google translator anyway.**

**Just wondering if I should get a beta? Do you think so? If so, got any suggestions/offers lol.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today I give you chapter 5. This is something which popped into my head which I had to put down, anyway it's moved 5 and 6 to chapters 6 and 7.**

**Sorry if it misses some words out, as I type I read it through in my head and manage to skip words sometimes.**

**Thank you for the reviews and favourites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some dvds and games.**

**Nightmares** Chapter 5

Red was everywhere, in every direction he looked. The red swirling mist descended on the village almost as if it had been summoned there. Turning his head he saw the forest trees ablaze with fire and buildings ripped from their foundations with a swing of his mighty tail. The ground cracked open as a second tail struck the earth, the remaining seven tails swished menacingly in the air, lashing out hap hazardously at the slumbering village.

Flowing around the four gigantic claws was a river of blood as the people ran aimlessly beneath the claws to a horrific, mutilated death. Turning his muzzle to the sky and releasing a mighty roar causing the sky to split open.

Awoken by the sudden noise, Naruto shot up from bed covered in a cold sweat only to realise that it was his scream that had woken him from his nightmare. Cutting his scream off Naruto clapped his hand over his mouth; breathing heavily through his nose. Naruto's eyes darted around the room. Gazing over at the cot where Konohamaru was asleep he waited to make sure the two year old really was still asleep.

With a swish crack the room was lit up by lightening followed by an almighty boom of thunder.

Curled up with his thumb stuck in his mouth, hair sticking up in typical Sarutobi fashion and in blue pyjamas' was his little brother, Konohamaru who was facing Naruto, but still fast asleep. Looking through the doorway he could just make out his mother asleep in the double bed and Nami curled protectively into her side.

Realising his scream probably hadn't woken anyone up, he clambered out of bed and made his way to the playroom where his sketch book was located and tucked up in the corner of the room he began sketching what he had just seen.

(Line)

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life" Naruto apologised as he knocked on the door to the Hokage's Office. Shocked the Hokage nearly fell off his seat when he heard what Naruto said. 'He hasn't even met the man and he's already emulating him' the third thought.

Moving from his chair with his overflowing desk to Naruto, gently placing his hand on the blonde's back he guided him over to the piano stationed behind his door.

"It's okay Naruto at least you turned up this time" the Third reproached. Naruto sheepishly ran his hand through his now spiky blonde hair, while pulling at the bottom of his blue hooded top with a black stripe running down both arms.

"Naruto, do you know who Kakashi Hatake is?"

"Kakashi Hatake known as sharingan Hatake or copycat ninja, graduated as a genin age five and chunin six son of the white fang Sakumo Hatake"

"Okay enough. You really need to stop reading the bingo book, anyway have you met him?"

"It's interesting and I've read everything else. No I've not met him".

"Why?"

"No reason".

Flexing his hands the hokage began to play a slow melody while Naruto eagerly watched his every movement.

"Remember keep your hands spread like this before you begin your practice" The third demonstrated spreading his fingers wide. "One hour Naruto, that's all I want from you. No skipping out". The hokage sternly warned, returning to his overflowing desk leaving Naruto to practise the piano situated behind the door.

Looking up from his paper work the third gazed over at Naruto before his sight was drawn to the pictures of the Hokages lining his wall finally settling on the last one, the fourth. The blonde haired tanned skinned blue eyed face of a much older version of Naruto stared out from the frame. 'He's so much like you, it's scary' the third thought, remembering the time he had taught a young Minato to play the piano.

With a pounding crash Naruto slammed his hands down on the keys of the old piano, turning and glaring at the old man he stood up and angrily made his way over to old man where with gritted teeth he hissed.

"I'm not him." Barely above a whisper but the third still heard, turning from one blonde to another the third didn't have a chance to say anything as his young blonde charge flew out the door slamming it shut behind him.

"Damn it! Why did I send Cat out on a mission?" He grumbled 'I can't go after him yet' he thought looking at the paperwork littering his desk, 'maybe I should just let him calm down and inform Sayuri. Turning back to his desk he suddenly thought 'How did he know I was looking at that picture? He must have sensed me looking at it. But does he know?' The Third worriedly thought looking back at the picture of The Fourth.

(Line)

The sun was setting its golden glow spreading across the village. Located just outside of training ground three there stood the memorial stone. It held the names of every shinobi who had died in battle. The sun's glow caused the stone to light up revealing a small six year old sat in front of it. Leaning forwards he placed his hand on the stone then lightly traced across the names with his finger learning every curve, crevice and scratch that marked the stone. He traced the names several times before he sat back on his legs kneeling in front of the stone.

Moving the bag next to him that he had brought, he slowly emptied it an item at a time, pulling out flowers which he gently placed at the base of the stone. Next was some food, take away ramen, which he placed to the left of the flowers. Then he produced some candles placing them each in height order in a triangle like shape to the right of the flowers. Then two toys one a blue teddy bear and pink teddy bear arranged behind the ramen sitting with their backs to the stone. Then he placed a few ryos and two pieces of yen. Which were added next to the candles. And finally a picture was added to the pile. It contained an image of the first person on the memorial stone that had died the night the Kyuubi attacked. This was placed behind the flowers. Bending he lit the candles with the Zippo lighter he had borrowed from his uncle, Naruto in his blue hoodie and grey shorts fell back and kneeled his hair which had grown back in length fell forward into his eyes, bowed his head in prayer.

The hokage would find him later after he had fallen asleep in the prayer position. Bending down he examined the items that Naruto had placed in front of the stone. Amazed at the range of things he had bought. Soon he was shocked when he saw the picture and who exactly it was. He looked over at the child wondering just what he knew of this world.

He folded the bag and as it was tipped upside down a small item fell onto the ground. Bending to pick it up he found that he held a small scarecrow figure made from straw bent ever so gently so as it didn't break. Smirking ever so slightly he placed the figure on top of the stone knowing exactly who the present was for, turning he saw Asuma and Sayuri approaching, standing he moved so that they could see just what Naruto had set out.

Asuma stooped and picked Naruto up while gazing at the offering laid out in front of the stone. Sayuri kneeled and traced her hand gently over the name of Ichirou Sarutobi and bowed her head in prayer. Bowing their heads in prayer the two male Sarutobi's paid their respect to their fallen family. Standing up Sayuri joined the two males.

"It makes you wonder how much he really knows. Doesn't it?" Sayuri stated

"We'll just have to wait and see" The Third wondered aloud.

"He wouldn't let us know even if he did know" Asuma said before turning and taking the sleeping boy home followed by Sayuri and his father.

(Line)

Screams and shouts filled the air. Terror and fear mingled with the stench of death and decay. He was above them all with the red mist swirling around him he swiped at the ground with his claws and his tails swishing tearing up the trees and buildings before fling them at the hapless people, his fur was dripping with blood as he gnashed his teeth at a new group who had decided to attack. Howling with rage as someone managed to slash across his paw. Lift up his other paw he slammed it down feeling the person underneath squishing out. Smirking in glee his great muzzle turned and released a great ball of energy into the oncoming hordes.

Waking up once again in a cold sweat Naruto frantically searched around the room Naruto was met with the sight of his mother sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. In her arms was Konohamaru being gently rocked back and forth, obviously she'd just got him back to sleep.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked. Shaking his head Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest hugging them close. "Naruto please talk to me. How can I help you if you won't let me in please Naruto?" she placed Konohamaru back into his cot bed thing and walked over to the wardrobe where she pulled something out.

"I'm here if you need me, you know that". She placed the item in her hand onto Naruto's bed, before walking out the door. Looking up from his knees Naruto saw the teddy bear he was given the day he was born. It was small and had originally been white. It had two brown patch marks one on each foot and another on the top of his head just next to his ear. He had a small face with a big brown nose and small black eyes. he was made out of that soft material that was ultra mega soft. The old man had given him it, to help him sleep as a baby he smiled fondly at the bear. It was called Ro.

(Line)

"I'm getting worried Asuma". Sayuri confessed "Something's up with Naruto. He's got black eyes almost like he hasn't slept in days, he's becoming withdrawn and it's getting worse. I'm scared he'll go back to how he was before we took him in". She stopped the washing up, that she was doing and turned to her brother-in-law as he finished off the plate he was drying.

"What was he like? Before I mean." He questioned placing his tea towel on the counter as he sat down on the island counter that separated him from Sayuri. Turning she dried her hands on Asuma's discarded tea towel.

"He was quiet. Quieter than he is now". She took a breath.

"You know when I spotted him after I left the orphanage, I thought he was a ghost or something, there was no way someone would let a child out by themselves at night but there he was. He was so malnourished his clothes which were torn and dirty, were way too big for him. He was covered in dirt but you could just make out his wild blonde hair and his eyes, his eyes were so empty, like he had seen things no three year old should. As I moved to get closer to him he vanished.

Imagine my surprise when he turned up the next day at the old man's office. He was so quiet, as I drew closer I realised he was signing to the old man. I questioned him, which must have startled him as his eyes which had been so warm before had suddenly become empty and wide.

He bowed quickly and then moved incredibly fast out the door. The old man was shocked. When I explained how I had first encountered the boy he was fuming. I think if I hadn't of seen him that night he might not be where he is now."

"He's really come out of his shell hasn't he"?

"Yeah. I just don't think he trusts me."

"What makes you say that?"

"He woke up in the middle of the night, the other day and when I went to comfort him he retreated into himself". She started to cry.

"I'm sure he trusts you, he just probably doesn't know how to tell you". Asuma said standing and taking her into his arms, he lightly kissed her forehead as a sign of comfort. Naruto was stood behind the door he'd heard the entire conversation. Moving away quietly he headed to the bedroom.

(Line)

"Bear" Naruto with his bear tucked tightly in his arms, knocked on the hokage's door knowing that he was in there. Hearing the call to enter he did so and when seeing that bear was indeed in the room the six year old ran over to him and stopping just short.

"I'm... I've been having Nightmares. And I didn't want mum to worry but I don't think she can help me this time. But you're an expert in the mind you should be able to help me." he handed over his sketch book. "Please bear" he pleaded.

Ibiki looked up to the hokage before looking back down at Naruto.

"I don't know how I can help little one" he said going down to Naruto's level.

"What happens in your nightmares Naruto?" the third asked moving around his desk so he was level with Ibiki.

"Everything's red I'm towering above everything and there's blood and bodies everywhere and then my tails and claws destroy the village. It's kinda like I'm the fox demon that attacked" Naruto whimpered. Ibiki and the third began to flick through the sketch book.

Looking through the sketch book each picture depicted a scene of destruction involving the Kyuubi. The order of the pictures showed how the events unfolded exactly on the night of the attack.

"Naruto where are you in all this?" the Hokage asked dreaded the answer.

"I'm the demon causing all the chaos" he said head bowed "I don't understand why though? I'm not old enough to remember this" he asked. Looking between each other the two shinobi didn't know how to answer.

"Naruto can you wait outside for a minute please?" the third requested.

"Why did he come to you? What does he think you can do?" the third continued.

"Maybe he thinks I can ease it from his mind, because I'm good with the mind?" Ibiki replied running his hand over his bandana.

"Or maybe you could explain it to him so that he understands and doesn't have to be afraid anymore". Cat said as he entered the room through the window. Covered in mud and showing a few more cuts and bruises than necessary.

"He wants reassurance that he isn't that monster and that they're just dreams". Cat continued stretching as his squad appeared in the window behind him.

"But how do I explain that to him". Ibiki questioned worried that the boy had chosen him for this task.

"Carefully. He's not an idiot he'll pick up on things quickly. So much so that he may of figured it out already and he just needs to hear somebody say it". Cat signalled for his team to disappear quickly then jumped on the window.

"Why me?" Ibiki queried "it makes no sense"

"Because it has to be someone who doesn't know him that well. That can see past everything." He said faded into the back ground.

"Naruto you can come in now" the hokage called. Opening the door the blonde peeked in, before tentatively walking over to the duo. He stood head bowed waiting for one of them to say something.

"Naruto" Ibiki began "you're not the fox demon your mind has just conjured up these images probably from all the books you've been reading. It's not you who killed those people and destroyed the village. Your mind is playing on your fear. That's all." He explained. Naruto nodded and clutched his teddy bear tighter to his body.

"Now I think your mother is worried about you Naruto. Maybe you should tell her you were having nightmares". The third suggested, handing Naruto back his sketch pad. Turning out the door Naruto was called back suddenly.

"You forgetting something Naruto"

"Thank you Bear" he bowed

"Hey where's my hug?" the hokage pouted. Giggling Naruto threw himself into the Third's out stretched arms hugging him tightly with his arms fall. The third gave a squeeze back before letting him go out the room closing the door behind him.

Turning back to the window the third found that cat and his team had returned. Turning to Ibiki he demised him then turned back to the anbu squad in front of him.

"How was your mission?" the third asked as Ibiki closed the door behind him.

(Line)

"Grandpa what was Ko's first word?" Naruto asked from his position on the sofa, causing the members of the room to jump in shock, as no one had realised he was there, during their meeting.

"Either mum or Naruto why?" the third asked knowing that there was an explanation for this sudden outburst.

"What was mine?" Naruto moved on to his next question unfurling himself so that he was stood on the floor.

"Lord when you were three" thinking quickly the third tried to pull the memory forward.

"It was demon when I was one. You were so angry I thought I'd done something wrong so I didn't speak to you again until you mentioned I should of been talking by now and I called you Kage not lord." Naruto stated almost angrily. Head bowed so you couldn't see his face

"Why did you say demon?" a shinobi asked

"It's all anyone ever said around me that or monster, that thing should be killed. Is it any wonder why my first word was demon?" he snorted.

"Naruto why did you?" the third got cut off.

"Because October is a bad time for me, I was wondering if there was any way I could go away just for like a week or two so the villagers can vent without me around" Naruto requested, he lifted his head to reveal his bruised and swollen face. Looking at Naruto the shinobi realised that his clothes were slightly torn and what they could see of his skin was either bruised or bleeding.

"I'll get Yori Takumi" Asuma suggested moving to the door

"You requested me Lord Hokage" an old man with white hair that just covered his head and a moustache covering his top lip entered the room.

"Ah Naruto, should we not get that fixed no?" he said holding out his hand to the young boy. Taking the doctors hand Naruto followed him into the adjoining medical room that was situated to the left of the meeting room. It had been specifically set up for Naruto.

Seeing the look on the shinobi's faces the third explained a bit about the situation.

"Yori Takumi is the only doctor willing to go anywhere near Naruto, and the only one Naruto isn't afraid of as well. He's been Naruto's personal doctor since he was little." He explained. "And I didn't know he was there either" he stated. 'when did he come in here actually.' He thought Watching as Naruto came back out with a lollipop stuck in his mouth, holding the doctors hand.

"I'll take him home, Lord Hokage" Yori said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait can I leave the village or not" Naruto pulled the lollipop from his mouth determination evident in his eyes.

"Where would you go?" the hokage quizzed, knowing that he would have to answer the boys question.

"I have somewhere in mind". He twinkled looking over at Asuma mischievously. Before moving over to the doctor again and disappearing out the door.

(line)

Cat needed to get Naruto back for the mother's day celebration with the Sarutobi's. They'd just collected the flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop, where they discovered Naruto had a natural gift with flowers. He'd picked out a few orchids, a couple of daisies, three lilies, two pink tulips and a red and white rose. 'Why did he ask for a lily and the white rose to be separate' Cat wondered.

(Line)

"Cat, can we make a quick stop before heading home please?" Naruto asked as the two were walking through the village.

"sure. But where are we going?"

"You'll see" the childish glint in Naruto's eye didn't bode well for Cat.

Making their way towards the edges of town the duo slowly entered the graveyard moving past small area where the civilian graves made of white stone are situated through to the shinobi grave markers this area is considerably bigger and filled with a lot more white stone markers.

Moving through the aisles like he's done it a thousand times before, Naruto stops at the twelfth aisle up, continuing moving across to the right. Finally stopping at a stone marker near the right Naruto kneels in front of it head bowed, he whispers something so fleetingly that cat is able to hear it from where he is moving towards him.

Finally reaching the blonde haired six year old, he is able to see whose marker he is stood in front of.

"Naruto do you know whose buried here?" Cat asked worriedly

"Of course" Naruto replied place the white rose and lily on the white stone marker then bowing and making a pray Naruto moves away from the stone with cat trailing behind. 'I'll have to tell the hokage about this' Cat thought as he took a glance back at the stone, reading the name Kushina Uzumaki.

(line)

"Cat that's mum's cat lying on the floor there isn't it?" Naruto pointed to the prone figure lying in the path leading towards the Sarutobi residence.

"Those callous bastards!" Cat exclaimed "Naruto, don't touch it! Naruto!"

"But its mum's cat I can't just leave it there!" Naruto panicked

"Naruto it's..." Cat hesitated by trying a different approach to get Naruto moving "your mum will have to find out soon"

"There's got to be something I can do, mum loves this cat. Mum needs this cat!"

"Naruto there's nothing you can do" Cat's voice sounded defeated

"Yes I can" defiance in the edge of his voice

"How the..." Cat whispered in awe "...when the hell did you learn that?" As both Naruto and the cat were enveloped in smoke.

(Line)

"Ko be careful okay I'll be right back with some juice okay?" Naruto said

Naruto left the front room to collect the juice for the two of them. Sayuri was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Konohamaru watched as Naruto left the room then crawled over to the chair pulled himself up into a standing position; thoroughly pleased with himself he made sure he was as balanced as possible then toddled over to the door way Naruto had gone through.  
Naruto had open the fridge pulled a chair and located the orange juice. He carefully pulled the orange juice from his shelf and clambered down then placed it in the island. He moved the chair over to the cupboard allowing the fridge to close. Climbing onto the chair again he pulled out two cups one for him and a Sippy cup for Ko. He clambered down again and this time moved the chair to the island, all under the watchful eye of his mother who was preparing the snacks of fruit for the boys.

He carefully poured a little bit of the juice into the cups, when Sayuri picked them up and added water to a certain level on each cup and placed the lid on, while Naruto put the juice away.  
Ko toddled over to the island as Naruto was pouring the juice and clambered up onto the chair before making onto the counter as Naruto jumped down and moved the chair so he could put the juice away.

Turning to place the cups on the counter Sayuri was surprised to see Ko sat there.

"How did you get there Ko?" she asked

"I walked. Then climb chair. Thank you." he replied being handed the Sippy cup.

"Well someone takes after their brother don't they?" she said placing Ko back on the floor then handed Naruto his cup.

"I'll be out in a second boys. Keep an eye on him Naruto please". Sayuri asked as she returned to the kitchen.

(line)

Cat and Naruto entered the Sarutobi residence and started to place the various flowers in different vases and proceeded to place the flowers in different rooms. After they had done this Asuma entered the house with little Konohamaru resting on his hip and several paint pots in the other hand. Placing Ko down on his feet he toddled over to Naruto.

"We get paints. Which room first?" he stumbled through his words cutely.

"We're going to finish the play room first. Cat can you get me a copy of the photos I gave you please?" Naruto told the people in the room.

Disappearing Cat went off to do his job, while Asuma took the paints to the play room, Naruto took Konohamaru's hand and walked together to the play room. Naruto pointed to a paint pot which Asuma opened getting the paintbrushes Naruto handed one to Ko and showed him how to paint on the wall.

"This is the only time you can paint on the wall okay?" Naruto asked Konohamaru receiving a nod he started on the on the wall next to Konohamaru while Asuma picked a different wall entirely. They were halfway through the room when Cat appeared clutching a load of photos. Naruto took the original photos and with practiced ease started replacing them into their original positions, while Cat took over painting. Returning to the room Naruto got Cat to follow him into the second room they were going to decorate.

"Can you paint that wall first please Cat?" Naruto implied while pointing at the wall opposite the window. Nodding his head Cat opened the pot of paint that he'd brought in from the other room. Making his way back to the play room he found Asuma had lifted Konohamaru up so that he could reach the higher parts of the wall. Konohamaru was giggling in delight, as Asuma tickled him every time he moved his brush off the wall. Smiling Naruto walked over to the right hand wall that Asuma had finished painting earlier. Making sure it was dry he started to draw out the shape he wanted painted on the wall like a mural. Asuma seeing that Naruto was back in the room moved Konohamaru so that he could begin on the next wall. He picked Naruto up when he realised the six year old hadn't figured out how to reach the high parts of the wall.

"When did you want me to swap with the old man in distracting your mum?" he asked while lifting Naruto higher up the wall.

"When both rooms are painted, I'd like Grandpa to do the calligraphy I'm planning. Hopefully he'll be good at the fine detail I have planned" he continued to draw on the wall. "Just a little higher please" he asked.

Konohamaru came running over to the two, tugging on the pant legs he indicated across the room showing that all the places he could reach where indeed covered in paint. Cat entered the room at that moment. Sensing this Naruto finished his outline and turned in Asuma's arms.

"Cat can you help me finish this room please? And Asuma and Ko can you finish in mum's bed room please when it's finished you can swap with grandpa, uncle 'Suma". Naruto ordered. Easily swapping places so that Cat then held Naruto, Asuma scooped up Konohamaru and proceeded into their designated areas. Finishing the drawing on the wall Naruto leaned back into Cat's arms.

"Can you move me to the wall with the windows please" Naruto pointed to the wall on his left. Moving as asked the two drew the final pattern on the wall it took up the entire centre of the wall. Pleased with his design, Naruto signalled that he wanted to be put down.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Naruto worried.

"Stop worrying about it" cat assured " they'll love it because you did it together and even when asked you want say it was me not them. You'll include everyone". Cat lovingly ran his hand through Naruto's hair. Come on one room left till the Hokage takes over".

Moving into the bedroom the two saw that the room had been finished and that Konohamaru was arranging the pictures into what he believed to be the earliest image with Asuma's help. Leaning over Konohamaru Naruto moved a picture that was bigger than the rest into the centre. Eyes widened Konohamaru started moving the pictures to go around the centre image. Watching this Cat and Asuma turned when Naruto moved away. Watching as he started drawing on another wall. 'He's really going all out' Asuma thought. Leaving Cat to watch over Konohamaru he moved so that he was watching Naruto who was in the corner of the room drawing a rather elegant shape that started at the base at went up till it was too high for him to reach. Picking Naruto up and arranging him so that it was comfortable for him to draw watched as the shape flourished to life.

"Done it Naruto" Konohamaru called moving aside so that they could see his masterpiece.

"Great work Ko. Now we just have to get it on the wall". Naruto smiled hugging his little brother close. Looking up at Asuma he said "you can swap with grandpa now".

(Line)

"I know that Naruto's up to something old man whether you tell me or not". Sayuri said her arms hooked through his arm walking through the village market place browsing through the shops. Chuckling he continued walking along the road his daughter-in-law keeping pace next to him. They'd passed many vendors selling fruit, flowers, jewellery, gifts, vegetables, clothes and all other sorts of nik naks.

"He told you about the nightmares?" the third asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't seemed to have had anymore. I gave him Ro. He sleeps better with that bear, I think." Sayuri replied.

"I wonder what how he knew about those events though."

"He's a lot smarter than you think old man" she said intertwining her arm in his again. They continued walking through the shopping district. They were just coming up to a coffee shop when Asuma popped up.

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee sis?" he smiled charmingly at the two while indicating at the coffee shop and holding out his crooked arm hoping she would take it.

"Now I know that whatever Naruto's planning you're both in on it." She shook her head "He doesn't have to try so hard."

"I don't think he's doing it just for you, he's doing it for all of us" the Third stated hugging her close and then walking away. Turning she took Asuma's arm and entered the coffee shop. Making their way to the counter, she told him what she wanted and made her way out back out the shop to sit at a table set up outside the store. Sitting down she watched as the village bustled around her. She was handed a cup of coffee as Asuma sat opposite her.

"I reckon one day Naruto will change the world. Not just us or this village he will make an impact that nobody will be able to comprehend". She said cupping the coffee that Asuma handed her.

"That's because of you" Asuma said. Reaching across the table he took her hand and squeezed it tight for a moment.

(Line)

The Hokage entered the house and made his way up the stairs where he sensed his two grandsons.

Walking into the room he found both boys covered in paint and the floor thankfully covered in paper which was covered in paint. Cat turned to the hokage bowed his head in acknowledgement. Smiling the hokage watched as Konohamaru with his hands stained green placed his finger to Naruto's nose giving him a green nose to add to his blue cheeks. Blowing his bangs out of his eyes Naruto looked up at the hokage. He tugged at his hair, with red stained hands; it was too long in his opinion.

"Don't even think about getting another haircut". The third growled "it's only just grown back and you're still being punished for that stunt"

"It's my hair" he growled right back. "If you didn't keep looking at that damn picture" he muttered.

"Paint" Konohamaru piped up holding up a paint brush between the two stopping the impending argument. Moving away from each other Naruto motioned at the wall by the window taking their paintings and bowing respectfully to his leader left the room.

The hokage found the drawings on the wall that Naruto had drawn, and as he was asked started to go over the sketches in the bedroom while Cat took Konohamaru to get bathed as he was covered in paint.

Naruto was in the bedroom going over his sketch on the right hand wall. Cat had procured him a ladder so he could reach it all. His tongue was sticking out as he slowly and carefully added the detail to the drawing. He was about halfway through when the old man walked through the doorway.

"You're very talented, Naruto, even as a six year old painter". The third tentatively complimented admiring the beginnings of the mural.

"Do you think mum will like it?" he ignored the compliment, worrying at his bottom lip.

"I know she will. Now what was it you wanted me to write?" he smiled, turning the worried boy in his hands.

"Umm something wise and sentimental I suppose, when you've done that would you mind umm doing this wall please". He asked pointing to the wall between two windows in the play room.

"Of course Naruto". The third answered giving the boy a hug. Climbing back up the ladder Naruto picked up his paint brush covered in black paint and continued his painted ascent up the wall. Chuckling the third made his way back to the bedroom pulling out his pipe he started to light it when a voice rang out.

"Don't light it up in this house" followed by a second younger voice

"No smoking in the house" from the other end of the house followed by a splash and a squeal.

"Out of bath Ko, we've got to sort dinner out yet"

"Ramen" came the muffled shout. Cat was obviously towel drying Konohamaru. Smirking Naruto stopped his painting looking at where he got to he was nearly done just the last big detail and a few final touches.

"Last resort Ko." He laughed.

"No ramen" he said running into the room bundled up in a towel "Wow" he exclaimed seeing the mural Naruto had finished painting and applying the final touches.

"Hey! No dripping in the playroom" Naruto chuckled descending the ladder. "Fine we'll get ramen but only when you're dry and dressed. If we get ramen today that means no ramen later in the week." Naruto stated crouching down to Konohamaru's level.

Pouting Konohamaru crossed his arms "fine" he muttered.

Smiling Naruto ran his hands through his little brothers hair. Before chucking him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry he charged down the hall to their bedroom.

(Line)

Konohamaru wearing his yellow top with a red leaf spiral painted on the front and grey shorts was stood in front of Naruto, who was wearing a long sleeved grey, top dark blue trousers and blue sandals.

"Ko can you show mum our surprises please". Seeing the nod he continued. "The flowers first then the play room and then her room okay? Grandpa's here too don't forget. I'm going to get the dinner okay?"

"Okay" Konohamaru replied "I'll set the table" he turned walking out of the room and bumping down the stairs on his bum he wandered into the kitchen as he was followed down the stairs by Naruto and Cat.

(Line)

Walking through the village Naruto watched as the villagers bustled about around him not noticing his presence yet again. Making his way pasta store he felt Cat leave his side looking back at the store as the door closed. He couldn't see what sort of store it was, shrugging he made his way to Ichiruka ramen bar. It was run by the father daughter team of Teuchi and Ayame.

"Good Evening Teuchi and Ayame. How are you both today?." Naruto greeted the pair.

"Oh hai Naruto" Ayame waved from behind the counter. "We're good thanks".

"Who asked this time you or Konohamaru?" Teuchi asked.

"Ko did. Umm can we have the usual please, one beef, two pork, one chicken, and one special please?" Naruto asked adding on the extra meals. "Oh and then two beef and two porks and a special please?" The two got to work preparing the meals. Feeling Cat return he turned round to see that Cat was indeed behind him.

"Do you think Grandpa's Anbu guards are hungry?" Naruto asked.

"That's very kind of you Naruto, I'm sure they'll be hungry". Cat's husky voice rang out. "Not interested in where I went?" he coaxed.

"I figure you'll tell me if it's important" Naruto stated watching as the ramen was cooked, collecting the bags the two headed back to the Sarutobi residence.

(Line)

Sayuri was dressed in a loose-fitting dress with an apron and her normally kind and welcoming face was smiling at the flowers placed around her house. Asuma entered after her watching as she found everything that the boys had planned for her. Hearing the padding of feet coming down the stairs he turned to see Konohamaru carefully coming down the stairs with the third walking behind him. Finally reaching the floor Konohamaru ran over to his mum and hugged her legs tight.

"Happy mother's day mummy" he preened, looking up at her and handing her the card he had made for her earlier, with the paint used for the rooms they had decorated. "Come on mummy we decorated." He said pulling on her hand trying to lead her up the stairs.

"Oh dear" Sayuri laughed.

"Not oh dear mummy, we did good job. And we all helped." He smiled as he finally got his mum to follow him up the stairs to the landing. Letting go of her hand he allowed her to go into bedroom.

Sayuri's bedroom was painted a sky blue colour and then there was a painting on the right of the wall facing you as you entered the room. It was a painting of a sakura tree blossoming and the blossoms floating in the wind. And written in kanji down the wall next to it in silver paint was the words; 'Nature's peace will flow into you as sunshine flows into trees.'

Turning round she found she was facing a collage of photos. The photos ranged from now to back when she and Ichirou had first started dating. Starting in the middle with the biggest picture and branching out around it were other pictures of them together, with Konohamaru, the old man and Naruto. The shape of the photos together was almost like a sun with rays reaching out.

Moving out of her room she preceded to the playroom which was previously unfinished was now finished, had all its furniture finished and placed in the correct placed as well as freshly decorated walls. There was the leaf symbol taking up the centre of the wall as you walked in. The wall was a pale yellow while the symbol was a dark green colour. And on the wall to the right as you walked in was a huge mural of the photo Cat had taken when Konohamaru was born, it was a black paint copy of them sat on the couch the third handing Konohamaru, Naruto sat in Sayuri's lap and Ichirou leaning over the couch, with one addition Asuma was leaning over the old man's shoulder, almost like he was part of the original photo. Naruto walked in behind the Sarutobi's he walked up to Konohamaru and placed his arm around him.

-Wow-

-That's incredible-

-oh Naruto-

"Naruto it's amazing" Sayuri said with tears in her eyes. Naruto hugged her with Konohamaru joining in.

"Ko helped too. And so did Grandpa and Uncle 'Suma". Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "You always said you wanted it finished, so we did. We finished it for you. And your bedroom too so you have somewhere tranquil and peaceful to relax and just be you." Naruto said.

"We got you flowers and dinner too" Konohamaru added "ramen". He grabbed his mum's hand and proceeded to drag her back to the kitchen were the table was set and the ramen had been placed.

"Happy mother's day mum". Naruto said as he hugged his mum in the middle of the kitchen. Walking over to a corner of the room he tugged on something causing the ANBU who had been stationed in that corner to appear. "If you and you're team are hungry I bought more so you could have some too." He said before taking his place at the table. Slowly the ANBU all materialised and picked up one of the extra servings of ramen and returned to their stations.

(Line)

"Naruto, you didn't have to do all this for me. The flowers would have done fine." Sayuri said running her fingers through his hair.

"You shouldn't have to do everything. And today's your day off. I just wanted you to be happy, I didn't want you to be sad when you thought of dad and that you needed a place where you could be free from your troubles. Now with the playroom finished we can play in there while you relax in your room. Besides you're my mum and you're special to me." Naruto stated.

"And me" Konohamaru seconded. Sayuri scooped both boys into her arms and hugged them tight. "I love you both" she smiled.

******7092 words this one. Yet again it's long only 15 pages though. Sorry it's so long I kinda get carried away sometimes. Oh happy birthday sis. Also happy Chinese new year. And happy Valentine's Day.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, thanks for sticking with me. This one is a short chapter it's not really long like 3500 words. Please enjoy.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

Birthday

Two figures walked through the trees, the foliage shielding them from the burning sun high above them, the elder of the two dressed in traditional hokage robes pulled off his ceremonial hat which he always wore, wiped at his brow as sweat started to mingle there, with his long robed sleeve. Looking down at his young companion, hair sticking flat to his face and watched as he ran a hand through his hair, water droplets cascaded around him. Pulling at the neck of his t-shirt uncomfortably the child looked up at his grandpa wondering why they were outside in this heat. Sensing the question in the child's eyes the hokage replaced his hat on his head and quickly moved between the trees to appear in a clearing. Turning back he watched as his young charge managed to toddle through the gap in the trees that he had just vacated.

"Grandan, why we here?" Konohamaru asked, once again pulling at his t-shirt which was sticking to him. Looking round the clearing the three year old spotted a house with a small porch running round the outside with a shoji board placed on the walkway. The sliding door opened.

"UNCLE 'SUMA" Konohamaru cried running as fast as his little legs would carry him and leapt into his uncle's ,startled but out stretched, arms. "You're back. What you doing here?" he clamoured.

"What is it with you kids and calling me Uncle 'Suma rather than Asuma?" He said shaking his head "Yeah I'm back and it's an early birthday present from dad. This is my house where I live and you are going to help me put things away"

"But why you live here. What wrong with us?" Konohamaru pushed back so he could see Asuma's face

"Nothing's wrong with you. I was staying with you till I managed to get myself sorted as well as helping your mum. Kinda like Naruto stays with you." Asuma explained.

Chuckling the hokage joined the two on the walkway of the porch turning he looked back at the route they had walked and realised he should probably not have taken the scenic route.

"Can we give Naruto a birthday present?" Konohamaru asked, startling both adults. Neither one had thought about Naruto's upcoming birthday, both preoccupied with other thoughts surrounding that day.

(Line)

The third was walking through the market district with Naruto walking along side him. They were looking for a new book for Naruto. Naruto had exhausted his library at the tower barring the restricted section that was, but he wasn't going to trust anybody in there, especially a six year old. Naruto as it had turned out had also read all the books in the Konoha library that he had got his hands on. So this endeavour was proving rather difficult.

"Naruto" the third called looking towards the boy staring at something in a shop window further up the street. Glancing back at the window Naruto walked over to the hokage, hmming to show that he was paying attention.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he queried.

Naruto blinked owlishly at the third. "I already asked to be able to leave the village didn't I?"

"But that doesn't really count as a present, something you can keep." The third tried to explain.

"I don't really want anything, but you can keep letting me leave the village every year" Naruto smirked

"Fine." sighing "What were you looking at anyway?" the third asked.

"Nothing" Naruto chimed turning back and continuing along the road. Walking past the window the third saw a hat with eyes and teeth and a black nose, which kind of looked like a walrus.

(Line)

Sitting on the cosy little sofa in the living room of the Sarutobi house; Naruto was sketching in his sketch book while huddled up in the corner of the sofa, Konohamaru was on the floor colouring a picture of some sorts, and Sayuri was sat on the other end of the couch her head buried in papers scattered about the surface area around her.

"Naruto what do you want for your birthday" Konohamaru asked innocently glancing up at the two figures on the sofa before continuing with his colouring. Asuma stuck his head through the doorway from the kitchen area; Sayuri lifted her head from her papers and looked over at Naruto, both adults hoping that he would answer with an idea this time.

"I don't really want anything Ko. If I need it I get it."

"How do you get it though? You've never asked me for anything". Sayuri stated

"But there must be something thing you want Naruto?" Asuma asked

"Your pot's burning Uncle 'Suma." Naruto stated causing Asuma to retreat back into the kitchen as the smell of burning reached the living room. "Not really, Grandpa's in charge of my money so I normally ask him for the money then buy whatever it is I need. I don't like asking."

"What about something you like?" Konohamaru asked. "You like books and drawing. What about something you enjoy? Makes you happy" he continued colouring in an intricate pattern sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Damn genius" Naruto pouted at his little brother who took after him so much.

"Idiot" the child stuck his tongue out at the older brother.

Sighing Naruto placed his sketch book down "To be honest Ko, to me it's just another day. Besides I'm never here for it anyway".

"Okay then" Konohamaru said putting away his colours then standing in front of Naruto "I still want to get you something though". He then turned and headed into the kitchen as the sounds of plates being placed down began filling the room.

"Why do we let Uncle 'Suma cook again?" Naruto quipped smirking, placing his sketch book down to join the two in the kitchen.

"Because he needs to learn to cook and because he loves us"

"Enough to poison us" Naruto quipped as Sayuri entered the room

"I'm not going to poison you." Asuma remarked, clipping Naruto round the head playfully as he placed the dish on the counter. Sayuri took her place at the counter in between Naruto and Konohamaru with Asuma the other end also between the two boys. Making sure everyone was seated he pulled the lid off of the dish to reveal a chicken casserole, instantly the boys brightened. Carefully placing a ladle or two on the plates set out before them, they dug in.

(Line)

Asuma looked out over the clearing, which posed as his garden, looking out to the front he saw Naruto entering the property through the correct entrance.

"Glad you can come through the pathway and not the trees" Asuma smirked referring to his father's entrance the other day.

"Sometimes" he quipped "Ko said you got your own house. Does that mean we can visit you or do you rather we not" Naruto dug his foot in the ground waiting for the answer.

"Naruto. You can visit anytime just try to give me some warning. Besides I'm not going to let you and Ko turn into old fogies like that old man. Now Ichirou's no longer around I figure I can help Sayuri out and get to know both of my nephews better." He said hugging the blonde close to reassure him.

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

"What is it with you lot and asking about my birthday? It just another day to me, I don't celebrate it for the same reason you never thought about it before. Now are we going to practice or not." He stormed getting into a stance ready to begin practice.

(Line)

Stalking his prey his blue eyes glistened in the light, creeping ever closer, with a wiggle of its rear Nami pounced and landed in an empty orange jacket that was heaped on the floor. Finding the tassel Nami's eyes went huge instantly the crazed killer that was turned into a playful little cute fluff ball, clawing at the tassel, biting, flipping and purring. Looking up at the person who had walked in on Nami's cute time, saw Sayuri staring down, smiling she reached out for the jacket.

"Naruto won't be happy with you clawing at his orange jacket like that" she reproached the cat, who rolled over and standing began to weave in and out of her legs. "What do you think Naruto wants for his birthday hmm?"

"I don't want anything mum" Naruto said as he came down the stairs and walked past her taking his jacket and out the door. Running back he hugged her "love you mum, be back soon". He pulled his bag higher up his shoulder and met Asuma at the gates.

(Line)

"Mum can we throw Naruto a birthday party" Konohamaru piped up from his seat at the piano in the Hokage's office, with the old man seated on the stool next to Konohamaru, teaching him how to play.

"He said it was just another day for him though." Asuma lazed on the couch, cigarette dangling from his lips

"But if we celebrated it on the first Monday after his birthday, it would be a surprise and a chance for him to have a normal proper birthday for a change" the Third said pulling his pipe away from his lips and emptying the contents before packing it again and relighting it.

"He just hides from it, I think and he probably doesn't know what to do for a birthday because he's never celebrated one or been invited to one." The third stated running his hands over the next set of keys in the composition he was teaching his grandson.

"What do you think Cat? He spends more time with you than anyone really." Sayuri asked glancing up from her tea. "I think it would be nice for him".

Moving from the shadows Cat's mask appeared next to Nami who was lounging on the desk in between the piles of paperwork, reaching out his hand Cat lazily stroked along the cats spine.

"With the festival that happens every year on that date it's probably not appropriate to celebrate, so allowing him to enjoy a day would be good by him rather than shunning it as he does." Cat answered.

"But what do we get him he doesn't answer when we ask." Asuma stated.

"He likes to garden. He's such a natural at it the plants he has are in amazing shape perhaps a garden would be an idea, or a new plant. He's thinking of asking you for his own apartment. In the housing district not too far from here he's already got it picked out he's just got to ask you for it Lord Hokage." Cat remarked.

"Cat's got to give a present too" Konohamaru called from his seat at the piano.

"I've got an idea" Cat smirked stroking Nami again before moving back into the shadows.

"He was looking at a weird hat the other day" the third said.

"The one that looks like a walrus?"Sayuri asked "There are pyjamas he could use too."

"We'll make a cake and give him presents too." Konohamaru gleefully played the composition he'd been taught.

(Line)

Greeting the gate guards, Naruto walked past looking out the path leading away from the village. He waited, teetering on the edge of the framework of the gate going onto tip toes craning his neck. The gate guards watched, a mixture of emotions crossing their faces. A shadow fell across them all. Looking up they were greeted by two young chunin one with brown hair and dark eyes, his hair is combed down and falling in between his eyes. His forehead protector was worn like a bandana and was dressed in the standard outfit with his shirt stopping at his chin. The other had black shaggy hair and three white plasters one on each check and the final one on his chin and the standard chunin uniform on. And a cat masked anbu stood just behind them.

"What do you two want?" the chunin behind the desk sneered at the younger chunins, talking to his partner.

"They're your replacements. The hokage has requested your presence" the cat masked anbu stated from behind the young chunins causing them both to jump. Scowling, the two older chunin stood from their desk casting a glare, and Naruto who had turned when he heard Cat's voice, made their way past the two younger chunin making sure to barge past them.

"Are all older ninja like that?" Naruto asked. "I thought they only treated me bad". Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The two chunin turned to each other and shrugged.

"I'm Kotetsu Hagane and this is Izumo Kamizuki were the new gate guards, nice to meet you". They each held out a hand to Naruto who shook them.

"I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you both. I'm going to leave with Cat now. Have fun guarding the village and the villagers. It's the best mission you can get". He said walking over to Cat who teleported them away.

"He seemed nice" Kotetsu said relaxing back in his seat.

"Very polite" Izumo agreed.

(Line)

Cat teleported the two to the top of the Hokage Mountain, looking out over the village, Naruto staring out at the tree line showing the village borders; sighing Cat walked over to the edge and sat down.

"I love this place. It's peaceful and serene and you can look out at the village and remember just why I love it so much. Life is hard and unjust and sometimes you find a little ray of sunshine that makes everything seem so much better. And you hope that will never change." Cat stopped to look up at Naruto as he came over to sit beside him. "You're my ray of sunshine, Naruto. My sister died when you were born, she was my entire world; she was an anbu medic-nin. When she died my entire world crumbled but then I saw you this little bundle of blonde huddled in the third's arms. And then watching as you grew up with the guardianship of the Sarutobi's and the way you brightened the hearts, as I got to know you, you became more and more important to me, you're my precious person Naruto and I won't let anything happen to you. I want you to have as normal a life as you can, that includes birthdays." He turned so he was now kneeling in front of the seated boy.

"Happy Birthday Naruto" he said pulling out a small wrapped package and handed it to the surprised child. "You shouldn't hide from your birthday Naruto."

"You remember how you like the whole flying experience? Well I've got just the thing for you. I was about five when my parents died and I remember I came up here and the fourth found me and he showed me how to fly, he was an incredible ninja Naruto, but he was a great man too, don't blame people for seeing him in you, you're a great person too." Cat said standing up and walking over to the edge of the Hokages head backwards arms outspread "you ready?" he said walking back past Naruto, who had stood up and followed cat to his position further back from the edge, he turned and ran past the boy jumping over the edge arms spread just as he was nearing the bottom of the mountain he rearranged his body and slowed his descent using chakra and landed smoothly at the base of the mountain.

"IT'S JUST LIKE FLYING!" Cat called up to Naruto

"MORE LIKE FALLING!" Naruto shouted down

"That's what I said" Cat muttered "TRUST ME! I'LL CATCH YOU PROMISE!" he shouted up.

Naruto looked around himself he shook his head and moved away from the edge towards the tree line turning he ran back and jumped over the edge. The wind flying past him was exhilarating, smiling he closed his eyes allowing the sensation to overcome him. With feline grace he only ever displayed around Cat Naruto manoeuvred his body so that he would land perfectly on the ground next to Cat.

"Show off" Cat muttered swiping his hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto pulled out the green goggles that Cat had given him and placed them around his neck before moving them up his forehead where they sat keeping his hair away from his face almost like a forehead protector. Smiling he hugged Cat tight.

"Thank you Cat". Naruto whispered as he held Cat tightly.

(Line)

Coming out of the bedroom Naruto looked around he couldn't find anyone, it was slightly strange he could have sworn that someone was here, how else would he of got in the house? Checking more rooms upstairs he found them all empty, moving downstairs he checked the kitchen and found nothing then he approached the living room as he entered the doorway he found Konohamaru colouring on the floor with Asuma sitting next to him trying to get him to colour the picture correctly and their mum was reading a book in the armchair next to them.

"Uncle 'Suma don't you have your own house now" Naruto said causing all occupants in the room to jump three feet in the air. Turning around, three sets of wide eyes stared at him.

"Naruto" Sayuri called clutching her hand to her heart, "when did you come in? Asuma was meant to collect you later."

"About five minutes ago and I was early, Cat found me at the gates earlier anyway, he gave me these goggles as a birthday present. He said I shouldn't hide from my birthday".

"So you wouldn't mind if I gave you a birthday present too?" Konohamaru asked cheekily, getting up and pulling a present off the sofa and handing it to Naruto. Opening it carefully Naruto found a plant.

"He's called Mr. Ukki. I picked him out myself" Konohamaru smiled at Naruto.

"Thanks Ko I'll look after it" Naruto replied smiling.

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind these then?" Asuma said holding out the rest of the presents to him. Sayuri who had disappeared when Konohamaru gave Naruto his present emerged from the kitchen carrying a cake.

"Are you going to open them then Naruto? Don't forget the cake; we've got candles for you to blow out." She said holding it out to him with seven candles lit atop the cake.

(Line)

The door opened to reveal the third entering the house walking through to the living room he found two grandchildren covered in cake.

"Hey isn't the cake supposed to go in the mouth not around it" the third smirked.

"Grandan" Konohamaru called running into the third's out stretched arms. Naruto turned around to see the embrace smiling the hokage released Konohamaru and stretched his arms out again.

"Where's my hug" he pouted playfully at Naruto. Smiling Naruto ran into the open arms. "Happy birthday kiddo. So what did you get?" he asked.

"A plant called Mr. Ukki. A new sketch pad, a set of kunai and shurikun for when I start school, this neat walrus sleeping hat and pyjamas oh and a little orange book but mum threw it away... The plant was from Ko the sketch pad from everybody, the kunai set from uncle 'Suma and mum got me the rest." He giggled.

"And the goggles?" the third enquired. 'Orange book? Not Icha Icha. How does it keep getting into his hands' the third wondered?

"They're from Cat, he gave me them first." He said almost definitely.

"Got room for one more?" the third asked holding out a set of keys

"Did you... did you buy me the apartment I wanted?" Naruto stammered.

"Cat helped, I just finalised it."

"You're still welcome at our homes, Naruto we wouldn't expect it any other way." Sayuri stated.

"Now where's that cake?" the third asked picking Konohamaru up and throwing him to Asuma.

"Thanks Cat" Naruto whispered taking Sayuri's hand and returning to the living room to be with his family and for more cake.

I called my granddad Grandan when I was little, and even now he will stand there with arms out stretched till I give him a hug.

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, thanks for sticking with me. Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**First day of school is always the worst**

Typically when a child is eight years old they enter their village's ninja academy. Of course if that child's birthday falls after the beginning of the school year then you will on occasion get a seven year old student. Naruto was one of these students, his birthday falling in October. However if you were a genius then you'd generally be entered whenever it was decided that you were ready to join the ninja world, as was such for certain ninja in the village of Konoha in the past.

"Look there's that thing"

"I can't believe the hokage actually let that thing into the academy"

"Worse than that his son and daughter-in-law let it live with them."

"Lady Sarutobi? Surely not."

"Oh how scandalous letting a monster into their home like that, who knows what havoc it gets up to."

"You're not to go near that thing; you understand its trouble do you understand?"

"I don't want you anywhere near it either"

The parents tugged their children away from Naruto spewing all sorts of evil truths about him.

Naruto stood isolated from the group of families visibly flinching each time a snide comment was made at him. He was thankful that Konohamaru was ill and that their mother was tending to him rather than being here, he doubted he'd be able to hide his disappointment from them. Looking around he saw the teachers were every now and then smirking at him with a menacing twinkle in their eyes.

Sighing he made his way into the classroom hoping his time would get better before the end of the day.

Sitting high up in the back Naruto observed as the class filled with students until finally their teacher arrived. He noticed that many of the prominent clans' heirs would be attending the academy this year. he noticed the Uchiha heir Sasuke, his blue black hair hanging over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks like many other members of his clan. This of course brought in a lot of the girls.

One a pretty pink haired girl with green eyes and a blue kimono followed by a short haired platinum blonde with blue eyes wearing a purple t-shirt with a flower on and blue shorts from the colour of her hair it was obvious she was a Yamanaka. Next was the wild boy Kiba with messy brown hair sharp black eyes with vertical slit like pupils and the distinct red fang marking of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He wore a beige sweater with grey shorts and a puppy in his arms. A brown haired husky boy with swirl marks on his cheeks entered and sat down. Choji Akimichi.

Then more and more children entered before a dark blue haired girl with fair skin. Hinata Hyuuga, her hair was in a hime cut style with chin-length strands framing her face and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender. She was wearing a pale coloured kimono. The Aburame heir was next he had dark bushy brown hair, pale skin and seemed quite tall. He was wearing dark sun glasses a grey jacket with a high upturned collar and dark trousers. The Nara heir his hair tied in a pony tail then spiked in the usual manner as he made his way towards the back where Naruto was sitting.

(Line)

The teacher began by introducing himself to the class and explaining that he would be moving the class into a seating plan so that he and they could learn their names, before moving onto the curriculum for the day which was geography.

"Okay so who can tell me the names of the five great nations, Naruto how about you?" he said pointing to his blonde haired student.

"Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Kiri and Kohona"

"What are their Kage's called?"

"The land of lightening has a Raikage, the land of water has the Mizukage, the land of the earth has the Tsuchikage, the land of wind has the Kazekage and the land of fire has the Hokage"

The teacher was seething, body shuddering in anger; he'd been hoping to catch the monster out 'well if you're so smart it wouldn't hurt if you were not in the class then would it' thought the teacher.

"Think you're so smart do you little monster get out of my classroom!" he screeched, pointing out of the class.

"Don't move from that spot!" the door slammed shut leaving Naruto spluttering in the corridor, wondering what he'd done wrong.

Walking down the corridor a tanned brunet chunin with a scar across his nose humming a tune came across a solitary figure standing on tiptoes and peering through the window of the door leading to classroom 1C.

"Sent out already that's a record I believe" he smirked

Naruto jumped at the sudden comment and lowered his head to hide behind his bangs.

"Sorry Sensei"

"First day of school is always the worst" he offered wisely

"yeah" Naruto agreed

"Try to make sure it isn't a regular occurrence" he said watching the child nod, before moving off down the corridor.

(Line)

"GET OUT!" the teacher turned pointing out the door. The blonde child turned on his heels and left the room he had just that moment ago entered. The door slammed shut behind Naruto, with a sigh he slid down the wall till he was seated on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Walking down the corridor the chunin instructor Iruka Umino was on his way to class, when he came across a familiar figure at outside classroom 1C. Stopping beside the hunched figure he began rubbing his scar in agitation.

"Naruto" The hunched figure looked up from his position on the floor.

"Oh, Hi Sensei"

"Every time I walk past here," he motioned around the corridor "I see you in this same spot. So tell me what is it that gets you sent out all the time?" Naruto glanced up from beneath his bangs revealing hard staring eyes and a resigned look before returning to his original position. Eyes widening Iruka backed away before continuing down the corridor to his classroom.

(Line)

"Okay class today we'll be performing the Transformation Technique" scanning round the teacher smirked when picking out his favourite student to torment "Naruto why don't you start us off".

Slowly Naruto rose from his seat and made his way down the stairs to the front of the classroom, glancing briefly at the teacher before turning back to the class. He took a deep breath and moving his hands fluidly through the hand signs gathered his chakra and with a poof of smoke became...

...an exact replica of the teacher he was stood next to.

The silence that shrouded the class was tangible

'He performed it first time' was the one unanimous thought running through everybody's head

"What is he?"

"Some sort of genius"

"Or a monster?"

"Naruto..." The teacher gritted through his teeth

"...Yeah..." Naruto with a poof of smoke had returned to his original form and flinchingly looked towards his teacher.

"...Get Out!" he strained through his still gritted teeth while pointing out the door.

"Why?" Naruto demanded

"Excuse me" the teacher replied in shock

"Why? I did exactly what you asked?" Naruto queried in anger "In fact I always do exactly what you ask every time you ask me to and still get sent out every single time by you"

The class watching in awe were stunned the one they had out casted was back chatting the teacher no wonder their parents warned them of him.

'He's right actually' some students were thinking

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A SUPERIOUR IN THAT WAY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NO RESPECT! YOU WILL RESPECT ME IN THIS CLASSROOM OR YOU'LL FIND YOUR SELF ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT DOOR MORE OFTEN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! GET OUT! "He took a breath before continuing in a voice that only Naruto could hear, "as long as I'm your teacher you'll never do anything right, you filthy little Monster?"

Naruto rushed out of the classroom before the door slammed shut on him; sinking to the ground he pulled his knees up to his face and buried his head in his knees. Tears streaked down his face and his body shook with his silent cry's.

"Naruto?" Iruka questioned

Naruto continued to shake as he let out his emotions.

"Naruto what's wrong please talk to me" Iruka questioned worriedly. He knelt down to Naruto's level and reached out to touch Naruto's shoulder when the child started talking.

"It doesn't matter anyway sensei" Naruto replied talking into his knees with tears running down his face and off his chin.

"Would you like to come in my class? I'll even have a word with your teacher stating that each time he sends you out to send you to me how does that sound?" Naruto's shoulders shrugged as he buried his head further into his knees.

Iruka stood up to his full height adjusted his chunin vest then running his hand through his hair took a deep breath and knocked on Naruto's classroom door. He waited patiently for the come in before entering, as he entered he was greeted by the sight of the learning to perform the henge one by one they came up to the front of the classroom and tried to transform into the shape of their teacher with many amusing results.

The student at the moment situated at the front of the class was a young boy with brown hair that was hidden behind a peaked hat; he had brown eyes and was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. He put his hands together slowly running through the hand signs required and gathered the wrong amount of chakra and with a poof of smoke became a rather deranged version of the teacher stood at the front of the class.

"Nice try" the teacher encouraged the brown haired student before turning to Iruka "Iruka sensei what can I do for you?"

" Every time you send Naruto out would it not be better to send him to me instead" seeing the inquisitive look on his fellow member's of staff's face he continued "it would keep him out of your hair now wouldn't it especially if he becomes more than troublesome."

"Sure thing sensei it will allow me to teach my other students correctly without any mishaps along the way. He's all yours".

"Thank you Sensei" Iruka said as he retreated out the door. When it clicked shut behind him he exhaled the breath he'd been holding turning to look at Naruto he found him in the same position.

"Naruto from now on whenever you're sent out you are to come to my classroom understand?" Iruka said kindly watching for Naruto's nod which he soon caught he proceeded to walk down the hall "come on Naruto" he called back.

Glancing over his shoulder he found the blonde boy was indeed following him without making a noise which is quite a feat for a seven year old in his opinion. Just as his classroom door came into sight Iruka spoke over his shoulder.

"Naruto transform into me"

Naruto hesitated before running through the hands signs and gathering his chakra with a poof of smoke Iruka turned round to find an exact replica of himself staring at the floor with a disheartened look on his face.

"Naruto that's brilliant why didn't you do that in class?"

"I did" he replied allowing the technique to end and opening the door to class room 5A.

(Line)

"Hey Cat" Naruto called with hands in his pockets head downcast walking along the path

"Yeah Naruto" Cat answered mask tilted slightly; he knew something was bothering his young friend and that it had to do with the academy but what he didn't know.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Now why would you say that?" Cat enquired

"I'm just having problems performing at school is all" Naruto lied

"Just because you can't perform at school, doesn't mean there's something wrong with you" Cat soothed. "Do you want to go through things together?" Seeing Naruto's shrugging shoulders he pressed on. "You don't have to be embarrassed to ask me for help you know that right?" Seeing Naruto nod he continued "I'll always be there for you if you need me". He places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "How about I treat you to something, maybe lunch? Ramen?" he slyly enquired seeing Naruto's face light up, he continued in the direction of the hokage tower.

(Line)

Naruto sent out again this time through no fault of his own, damn Hibachi with his lazy eyes and beanie hat, damn bully. Sighing he made his way to classroom 5A; this was never a pleasant experience the children in this class had an open hostility towards him, what with them being in their third year of the academy.

Entering the classroom Naruto took a seat next to Kenta as it was a place he could easily escape notice. Kenta was a broad child which meant he'd be quite strong and big when he grew up. Naruto was handed the work his age mates were working on as Iruka continued his lecture to the current class.

(Line)

"Imi Sensei can you do me a massive favour. The Hokage's called me up on my paperwork apparently I haven't been doing it anyway could you perhaps teach my class" Iruka bowed his head to his fellow teacher

"I have my own class to teacher Iruka" Imi sensei spat

"Could you not combine the two classes my class could use going over the basics again. Please I don't want to get into any more trouble with the hokage"

"Fine but if I do this, you have to take that filthy little Monster out of my class permanently."

"Fine, fine thanks Imi" Iruka ran off down the hallway, he needed to inform his class that they would be with class 1C today and that he should be back tomorrow. He created a clone and sent it tell his class while he went to classroom 1C he had to find out exactly what got Naruto sent to his class every day. He performed a jutsu that allowed him to hide in the classroom thankful that he had seen Naruto with the cat masked anbu the other day and had been able to ask about this jutsu.

Waiting patiently he was surprised to see that Naruto had entered the room.

On entering the room Naruto knew there was someone in the room, he even knew that they were located to the left of the blackboard, for what reason he didn't know, eyeing the spot curiously, he decided it would be best to wait and see what would happen. He made his way to his allocated seat; he lifted his desk top to find that someone had stashed yesterday's worksheets and notes into his desk. Smirking he started to copy the notes and fill in the worksheet. When he was finished he placed yesterday's work back in the desk and his copied version in his pocket. Just as he did that the classroom door opened and the rest of his class filed in followed by Imi Sensei.

"Today class we will be joined by another class as their sensei has been called up by the hokage" as Imi sensei finished talking there was a knock at the door which opened to reveal class 5A. Naruto's eyes widened when Iruka's class had walked in, even more so when they were all asked to shuffle along to make room for the other class.

"So this is only for today, and seeing as I've still got my class to teach you'll be running over the basics with us today" Sensei smirked. "History first, who can tell me about our Hokages? Starting with the first?" scanning the room know one was willing to raise their hand "Who was the first hokage? Kiba?"

"He was the one who founded the village and took on the title of hokage" the wild haired boy smugly announced.

"And his name?" the teacher prompted. A pink haired girls hand flew up

"He was Senju, umm Hashirama Senju I think"

"Good, the second?"

"The first's brother!" was shouted out

"And" the teacher prompted "Uzumaki!"

"Tobirama Senju. Brother to the first Hokage. He established the academy, the ANBU, the Chunin exams and the Konoha Military Police force which he gave to the Uchiha as a sign of trust. He was the teacher of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane now known as the Third and his two advisors. He died in battle in the first great shinobi war."

"Sasuke, the third"

"The Third is our currently residing Hokage. He trained the legendary Sanin, is known as both the professor and god of all shinobi. He passed on the title on, only to have to resume the role after the death of his successor" the Uchiha reported from behind his hands.

"Very good Sasuke, now the fourth Uzumaki"

"The fourth was the third's successor. Trained by Jiraiya of the Sanin, he trained Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Rin. During the third great shinobi war was when he gained his nickname the yellow flash and a flee on sight order in the bingo book." taking a breath "He defeated the nine tailed demon at the cost of his own life." Naruto lowered his head at this.

"Aren't you a little smart arse today, trying to make the others sound like idiots, unfortunately I can't send you out today" the teacher sneered. "Well its target practice next so head out to the training stumps on section two of the academy grounds that should be enough room for all of us to practice"

The combined classes filed out to the six training stumps located on section two of the academy grounds the two classes split into their classes. There were many mutterings coming from both groups one discussion why they were there the other about the way one student was singled out. Speaking of which where was he?

"Alright class I want you each to split yourselves into six groups then when that's done each group will join with a group from a different class" the teacher appeared in a cloud of smoke. Looking around Iruka's class spotted their blonde haired foster student at the back of his class.

"Right today we are going to be learning about throwing kunai" Imi Sensei exclaimed as he moved so that he was facing a training post. He showed the children how to hold the kunai correctly and the correct way to throw it while suggesting that Iruka's class help with his class.

Naruto threw the kunai at the targets hitting the bulls eye each time "wrong hand Uzumaki" Imi Sensei said after recovering from his shock at seeing a seven year old hit all the targets perfectly and with his left hand too.

Frowning Naruto changed hands and proceeded to miss the targets which put him about level with some of his civilian peers.

"Dobe" Sasuke Uchiha said as he threw his kunai at the targets hitting most of the targets close to and one hitting the bull's eye. The girls all cooed while he smirked. "Told you dobe you can't beat an Uchiha especially if you're a no name orphan" he grunted at Naruto.

"Naruto do you want a hand? I don't mind helping you practice" A purple haired girl asked "I'm Ume Kita from Iruka's class" seeing Naruto nod she moved so that she was next to him and started by showing him how to release the kunai.

Kunai practice was followed by Tai jutsu practice this was split into two sections the first was building up their stamina and speed while the second was to get them started on their patterns. The children were started on laps the first to drop out was from Naruto's class the pineapple haired Shikamaru Nara along with the always eating Choji Akimichi, followed by most of the girls until the only ones left from Naruto's class were Sasuke, Naruto and the wild haired dog love Kiba and his puppy Akamaru, all keeping pace with Iruka's class who were in their third year of the academy.

Ume dropped back so she was running beside Naruto; slyly she grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her original position running with Kenta. Kenta turned back to see Ume with Naruto in hand and tapped the boy running alongside him turning and running backwards steadily Kenta decided to introduce himself properly.

"I'm Kenta Maki and this is Riku Hayashi" he pointed to himself then the mousy haired kid running next to him. "We're Ume's friends, stick with us and you'll be fine." Kenta replied cockily. They continued to run in a group Kiba and Akamaru dropped out after a few more laps followed by a few of the girls and a few more of the boys from Iruka's class. Sasuke scowling at the group surrounding Naruto doesn't understand what they see in a dobe.

Naruto was starting to lag found that he was suddenly dragged found by Kenta and Riku who had grabbed his hands pulling him forward with them. Sasuke was winded but still running he glowered at the damn blonde 'How dare he, try to prove his worth against an Uchiha' he sped up again catching Naruto up and pulling him down so that they were both on the ground heaving for breath. The group where disgruntled when Naruto was forcefully retired but continued running.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUT SASUKE JUST AS HE WAS CATCHING THOSE THRID YEARS" The girls of the class screamed at Naruto "IF IT WEREN'T FOR THEM YOU'D PROBABLY HAVE BEEN OUT AGES AGO, DOBE" they pointed to the group of kids who had helped Naruto keep pace. Ume dropped out on the next round with most of the boys and girls that were left, meaning that just Kenta and Riku were remaining.

"Ready to kick it up a notch?" Kenta goaded Riku

"You bet" Riku replied putting on a burst of speed allowing a cloud of dust to kick up and leave Kenta standing still, shaking his heading Kenta raced after him. The raced for four more laps before Kenta collapsed Riku jogged back over to his fallen comrade and stooping down threw Kenta's arm over his shoulder and supported his weight as they walked back over to the stunned class.

"You never could keep up with me but why insist on taking it up a notch?"

"Maybe he does it to push you more than it is to keep up with you. Yeah he's gaining stamina but he's pushing you to excel too." Naruto said while Ume helped Kenta to drink some water. Riku and Ume looked at Naruto in shock they'd never thought of it that way before. Jumping up from his stupor Kenta smiled and turning to look at his friends saw their shocked faces.

"What I always do this" he said "come on its patterns next and I'm brilliant at those" he smiled charging off to where the gathering students were. Riku and Ume just looked at each shrugged and pulled Naruto with them after their friend.

(line)

They met up with the rest of the class, as Imi sensei was instructing the students on the tai justu pattern that he wanted them to run through. Recognising it quickly as the first year taijustu pattern the quartet began to go through the paces. Naruto slowed his movements down and concentrated on the next move. He stuck his tongue out as he moved and it wasn't until he heard laughing that he realised everyone was watching him. Finishing his current position he stopped when he heard their jeers.

"he can't even get the simple things"

"What a freak"

"Dobe"

"The monster can't even get the simple steps right"

Most of Naruto's class jeered, while Iruka's class stood dumb founded. There was no way he could have gotten the pattern that badly wrong especially on his own. Naruto flinched at every comment made. His head bowed in embarrassment.

Making his way to the classroom with the rest of the class the jeers and whispers still making appearances, moving to his seat he kept his head bowed as they awaited the final bell of the day.

As the classroom emptied of both teacher and students a figure emerged from the shadows, releasing the jutsu Iruka moved to the window and looked out at Naruto as he sat on the swing hanging from the tree in the grounds.

'so that's what happens to him, I just hope my class realise that he's treated unfairly too.' He thought seeing Naruto staring up at him from the swing, before Naruto moved to take Lady Sarutobi's and the honourable grandson's hands and left the premises.

'he knew I was there the entire time! I'll have to take more of an interest in Naruto's study I think' he concluded.

(line)

The next day Iruka's class were getting anxious Naruto still had yet to make an appearance in their classroom, after the events yesterday they realised that Naruto was treated so poorly by his class. Iruka too was getting worried; it was strange for Naruto not to be chucked out of his class. A students hand shot up in the air.

"sensei shouldn't Naruto be here by now" she asked causing the rest of the class to murmur in agreement.

"couldn't one of us go check?" Kenta asked.

"five more minutes" Iruka replied looking at Naruto's empty seat worriedly.

(line)

Walking along the corridor Iruka looked through the doorways hoping to catch a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. Stopping at classroom 5A he turned seeing Imi sensei sat at his desk he looked in the room and found no Naruto but a rather sleepy looking child and a wild haired child with red clan markings on his cheeks still sat at their desks. Looking back round at Imi sensei Iruka scratched the scar running across his nose nervously.

"Sensei where's Naruto today? He hasn't been sent to my room yet?"

"I haven't seen Naruto all day" Imi smiled. Pulling his head back round the door frame Iruka moved away from the classroom continuing his search.

"Sensei" a voice called. Turning Iruka found that he was face to face with the last child from earlier

"He arrived just before you came looking. Try the roof." He suggested trying towards the playground obviously to enjoy what was left of his break time. Turning to the entrance to the roof he made his way up the stairwell. Opening the door he saw his wayward student, sat with his feet dangling over the edge and his body tucked safely behind the railing. Sighing in relief Iruka rushed over to him.

"Naruto. What are you doing up here. I was getting worried when you didn't enter the classroom." Iruka stated

"sorry sensei, I've just been running a bit late today is all. I'll be down after the break"

"you okay Naruto?"

"fine" he said as the bell rang standing and walking back into the building.

(line)

Entering the classroom Naruto was shocked when the class surged forward.

"we were worried about you"

"why weren't you here earlier?"

"We took notes for you."

"we're sorry about yesterday. Your class treat you really badly. We were shocked and appalled."

"if you need any help we're here".

"I think they like you Naruto" Iruka whispered as he walked in behind Naruto. "take your seats everyone, he's here now, we're all happy he's here, we've got to study now."

Moving to his seat he sat down only to have several papers passed to him. Skimming through them he placed them into his desk. Turning to the person he was sharing the desk with, she smiled.

"You don't have to hide in here Naruto, just relax. They won't do anything to you Kenta, Ume and Riku won't tolerate it. You've got some great friends there Naruto." She said before turning back to the board and taking down the notes displayed.

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	8. Chapter 8

Firstly apologies there was a weird bug glitch thing last night, peed me off quite alot, so very sorry. Couldn't upload it tried the work around bah. Stupid thing. Should be fixed now. Long authours note then a very long chapter again apologies.

Hi, right I'm sorry it's late but this chapter was very important to me, I've been umming and ahhing about posting this chapter. It's taken me months to write because I have to get this one right. I'm telling you this because it's an important moment in Naruto's life and I hope I've got it right.

Amy-sama90 this is a looooooooooooooooonger chapter. Lol.

Tutenstein I'm trying to amend Naruto. I see what you mean and hopefully will be able to rectify that.

Tristan76 - You picked out all my favourite bits. I'm still up in the air about pairings. I never thought about that for the orange book lol it's a possibility, your question about cat is almost answered here sorry.

PhoenixWytch I'm still debating Kakashi in this story my minds not made up yet. I have an awesome idea about him and Naruto at Halloween which might be included in this story lol.

Kyukon yes it is a slow flowing story I've mapped out to be about 20 chapters long but I keep adding ideas in so it wil probably expand from that.

if I do I will try.

Hope that makes sense I've printed out the reviews so I can take into account what you've all said. Sorry if it's not quite right I'm sure there are mistakes in here.

If I missed your review I'm sorry.

Naruto's eight this chapter.

Thank you for the alerts and reviews.

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.

**Hello friend, goodbye friend **Chapter 8

A rabbit masked ANBU stood in the tree line watching the Cat masked ANBU and the young blonde who were training in the clearing. He watched as the child gracefully danced around him and landed very Catlike on the ground before turning his stunning blue eyes to stare through the rabbit's mask. Jumping a little in fright at the intensity of the blue eyes the rabbit masked ANBU was shocked when the five year old appeared in front of him.

"That's just a young recruit Naruto, relax" Cat stated

"He's an Uchiha. Right the genius. Itachi Uchiha. It's his eyes, Uchiha's all have the same eyes" Naruto stated.

(Line)

"Hey rabbit, remembering the past again?" Naruto called as he approached the Anbu captain.

"Hare" he automatically corrected.

"You okay? You don't normally watch Cat train." Naruto queried.

"It's not Cat I'm watching Naruto. It's you. I recognise the genius and I want to make sure you don't end up like the rest of us geniuses."

"Unlike you Hare, only a very few people see Naruto as a genius, he lets them see what they want, and that's normally an idiot." Cat stated walking over to the pair. "Go get ready then Naruto." Making sure Naruto was out of hearing range Cat continued "he enjoys spending time with you Itachi, he has great fun with you, but he knows when something's bothering you, train him. I'll watch this time, besides it'll be nice to see a battle of genius." Cat quipped.

It was frustrating trying to keep up with the two, granted he probably shouldn't have told them not to hold back but he couldn't have expected this. Who would have thought an academy student could match up with an anbu. Naruto was so quick and seemed to be making up strategies on the fly to compensate for his lack of experience. He didn't expect Naruto to suddenly freeze though or for Itachi to worriedly pull his mask away from his face and turn to him with sharingan spinning.

Running over to Naruto he realised what had happened. Naruto had looked into Itachi's eyes and got stuck in a genjustu. Pumping chakra into Naruto to break the connection, he managed to keep his balance when Naruto slumped forward into him before regaining his balance.

"Sorry" Naruto said "I didn't mean to look at your eyes. It was my mistake, I apologize." He said worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be the one apologizing Naruto not you" Itachi stated "I fear I may have gone too far" he started to turn away.

"Itachi I'm fine. It was an accident, please don't go all Uchiha on me please" Naruto begged.

"Naruto he's an Uchiha it's what they do" Cat laughed, turning to the anbu captain. Shaking his head a smirk appeared on Itachi's face before he covered it by pulling his mask down.

"Fine" he replied as he was swarmed by a very energetic Naruto.

(Line)

Nami enjoyed lying on the hokage either on his hat or on his shoulders. He was warm and tended to forget the cat was there most of the time as did the other ninja when they were addressing him. Nami was almost completely hidden by the curtain that fell from the hat apart from the occasional twitching of the tail. Eyes snapping open Nami's head spun round so that it was facing the window ears perked, something bad had happened.

(Line)

Ibiki Morino was walking down the hallways of the hokage building an urgent scroll in hand. He was walking because someone like the head of anbu interrogation and torture did not run and needed to remain dignified at all times. Okay it was slightly fast walking but it was important valuable information which had come with the price of many lives, one of which had just made it back to the village to hand in the scroll before succumbing to his injuries.

Walking past the hokage's secretary (third new one this month he noted) who attempted to splutter a command at him which was shot down by his don't-mess-with-me look thrown over his shoulder and into the hokage's office.

"Sir, you're not going to like this" Ibiki said when he was in the Third's office. The third looked up grim faced as the door to his office closed behind Ibiki.

(Line)

Walking down the corridor of the academy, Ibiki was searching for a classroom; annoyingly he hadn't found it yet. Walking past yet another door in his rush, he realised he had just passed the room he was searching for. Yanking open the door he was met by a disgruntled Iruka who he'd interrupted mid flow, stepping in he scanned the room, knowing that the person he was looking for was normally in this class. He scanned the class briefly before turning to Iruka.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's not here yet is everything alright?" Iruka enquired. Ibiki shook his head.

"Well where is he then?"

"Down the hall on the right. Ibiki, why do you need to find Naruto so badly?"  
Sighing he placed his hand on the bridge of his nose and rubbed. "To be the bearer of bad news". He replied turning and walking out the door.

(Line)

Sitting in the middle of the classroom surrounded by his year mates, Naruto suddenly perked up, ramrod straight head turned to the window, pen dangling from his hand, the notes he had been taking forgotten. His eyes held a vacant but worried expression. He knew something was wrong. That something had happened; he'd had a bad feeling for a while now.

Across the room from his slumped seat, Shikamaru noticed Naruto's current state, recognising it as when a cat knew something was up, he looked out the window wondering what it was.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a large imposing ninja with scars covering his face; a black bandana covered the top of his head. He was dressed in grey ninja garb with a black trench coat on top. He scanned the room quickly; sliding past the still shocked teacher made his way up the stairs and stopped a few feet in front of Naruto.

The entire class' attention swivelled to Naruto and the bear of the man in front of him. No one dared breathe a word so imposing was the figure.

Naruto had watched as Ibiki entered the classroom, he didn't want to know why the head of ANBU was here, but he knew something bad happened. He watched as Ibiki made his way up the stairs and stopped a few feet in front of him. He looked up searching his face for the answer he didn't want to know.

Bending to one knee Ibiki was know level with Naruto he masked his face better than anyone and knew Naruto wouldn't find the answers there.

"Naruto. I'm very sorry to have to tell you this." He began seeing the boy's eyes begin to water he reached into his back poach and pulled out, a slightly battered but familiar cat mask.

Naruto began to shake his head vigorously, not wanting to believe what he was being told. Ibiki handed Naruto the mask, waiting for the reaction he was sure would be coming.

"No. No. No, this can't be happening. No, No, No"

"Please no" Naruto cried tears falling down his face as he held the mask delicately in his hands.

"Naruto he wanted you to have that mask" Ibiki stated watching as the boy fell apart in the classroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, his face turning to Ibiki tears still flowing down his cheeks. Ibiki engulfed the boy in his arms hoping to quell the boy's tears. He picked the broken child up and proceeded to leave the classroom.

- Sensei what happened –

- Why was that man here? –

- Why did Naruto react like that? –

"Someone important to him died" Shikamaru answered figuring it out when the mask had been revealed. "He was being told someone important in his life is gone and he reacted like that because he's angry and sad and doesn't want to believe it. How would you react if one of your loved ones died?" he stated turning back to the window.

(Line)

Iruka heard Naruto's anguished cry along with the rest of his class turning to the door he watched as Ibiki carried a wailing Naruto past, he caught a glimpse of white in Naruto's hand and when he looked up to Ibiki he received a nod of confirmation before the figure disappeared from the doorway. He sagged into his seat shock evident on his face. The class who had been worried before were even more so now after seeing Naruto in that state who wouldn't be. Before they could utter a sound, Iruka looked at them his face solemn. Kenta ran and closed the door.

"What is it Sensei?" he voiced the question the entire class wanted answered.

"Naruto just lost a very important person in his life. He'll be hurting for a while and probably will not be around a lot."

"So we give him space and show him we're there if he needs us right?" the girl who normally shared a desk with Naruto stated. Iruka just nodded.

(Line)

Ibiki walked to the front of the academy with the still wailing Naruto in his arms, he joined the group of four ANBU waiting there nodding to them they teleported away. Turning he looked up at Naruto's classroom window and nodded to the children staring out of it before teleporting away.

He appeared at the base of the hokage tower, Naruto's wails had turned into body wreaking sobs, and he ascended the stairs to the hokage's office.

Making his way into the office he was glad to see Lady Sarutobi there with the third and the honourable grandson was reading on the floor he would notice Naruto instantly.

"It's your fault." Naruto whispered "its your fault if you hadn't sent him he'd still be alive it's your FAULT. I hate you!" He screamed at the hokage tears streaming down his face he pointed an accusing finger at the man before storming away from the room. Asuma who was just entering the room almost collided with the storming Naruto, having taken one glance at the room and turning to the team he accompanied, apologised and ran after Naruto.

He eventually tracked Naruto down to the hokage monument, he was on top of the fourth's head sat down with his knees pulled up to his chest and tears streaking down his face. Asuma walked over to Naruto and placed himself next to him on the ground; he pulled out a cigarette and lit it looking up at the sky he waited. He was just about to finish his cigarette when he faintly heard Naruto speak. Flicking away his cigarette he pulled out another one before leaning in closer to the blonde.

"Why are you here Asuma?" Naruto weakly asked.

"I'm worried about you, when I saw you barrelling out of the old man's office, after screaming at him. You're not normally like that, what's got you in such a state?" he questioned. He got his answer when Naruto pulled away from his legs and allowed the cat mask he had been cradling to show. Quickly figuring out what had happened the older ninja didn't know what to do. Placing his newly lit cigarette in his mouth and picking up the mask he scooped Naruto up in his arms and held him both looking out at the village.

Leaning back against the strong body behind him Naruto mustered enough courage to start talking.

"The old man shouldn't have sent him away. If he hadn't he'd still be here."

"He wouldn't have asked Cat to go if he didn't think someone else could do better."

"It's his job Naruto. He has to send people out. Did you ever think how hard it is for him having to send people out knowing that some of them wont make back to the village. Sending your friends and family and loved ones out on mission and just hoping they'll come back. Could you do that?"

"No I wouldn't want to lose them." Naruto confided. "But Cat's gone Asuma" he turned so that he was facing Asuma. He tried to hold back the tears without prevail, causing Asuma to pull him into a comforting hug.

"Why did he leave?" Naruto asked.

"He didn't mean to, Naruto. But a shinobi's job is dangerous, there's always the chance that you may not come back".

"So why do it? Why become a shinobi if there's a chance that you'll leave your loved ones behind?" Naruto cried as he fought back tears.

"Because they want to protect their precious ones. Because being a shinobi means protecting the village. Do you remember what you said to me about the king?" Asuma whispered into Naruto's ear.

"That the king isn't either the daimyo or the hokage; it's the children who will grow up to bear Konoha upon their shoulders." Naruto whispered

"Shinobi give their lives so that the next generation can grow and pass on the hopes and dreams to the next generation to make a better strong Konoha".

"The will of fire" Naruto said with tears brimming in his eyes.

(Line)

Asuma made his way to the hokage tower just as the sky was turning an amazing hue of pink and orange, carrying a worn out Naruto back to the old man.

Making his way up the stairs he decided against taking Naruto back to the old man. He was still too raw and angry at him, he continued walking past the office to the part of the tower where the hokage residence was situated. Cutting through the kitchen he made his way past Sayuri, she was helping Konohamaru prepare dinner, he'd just made it into the living room and laid Naruto down when he felt a shadow over his shoulder. Turning his head he saw the old man teetering in the doorway, tucking a blanket around Naruto he turned to face the man.

"He's not happy with you, old man." He stated.

"It was meant to be a simple mission. Well simple for an anbu mission anyway."

"And in typical fashion it went bad. How do you explain that to a boy who doesn't quite understand the concept of life and death? He knows you're the reason Cat got sent on that mission he automatically blames you." Asuma's voice started to rise as he moved away from Naruto.

"I'm hokage it's my job to send ninja's out of the village!"

"why him you had to know how it would affect Naruto!"

"Because there was no one else who could go it was his skill set that was required and he was the only one left with that required skill set. Do you really think it's easy knowing that I'm sending people off to their death never knowing if they are going to come back alive or not sending you and Sayuri out hoping that you'll come back for the sake of the boys. My job isn't easy or fun Asuma but I have to protect this village if it cost ninjas their lives then that is the burden I must carry. He will understand that as will you someday." He stormed back towards his office passing Sayuri and Konohamaru in the doorway.

"You really care for Naruto Asuma" Sayuri said hugging Asuma close.

"I need to cool off I'll see you later" he said kissing the top of Sayuri's head moving out of her arms he ruffled Konohamaru's hair and made his way out of the tower.

"Momma" Konohamaru called. "Why's Naruto so sad?"

"Well Konohamaru he's lost his most precious person. He can never speak to them again."

"Like Daddy" he asked

"Yes like daddy" Sayuri replied clutching her hand to her heart.

"But he's still got me. And you too momma you've still got me" Konohamaru stated showing that he took after Naruto in wisdom.

(Line)

The rain battered the crowd that had come to pay their respects to their fallen comrades. The mission had been completed but at a high price. Cat had been training an ANBU recruit, his protégé, who today received his mask, a turtle.

The Turtle masked Anbu gazed at the child it was terrible seeing the child so despondent, not the child Cat had talked about constantly. He knew that Cat cared deeply about Naruto Uzumaki and that he needed a chance to say goodbye. It didn't bother him that he would not receive the anbu cat mask knowing that it was Naruto's and always would be from then on.

Naruto's solemn figure stood next to the hokage as the rain poured around them his eyes cast downward and the rain mixing with his tears he felt so broken, his eyes were vacant and dull it scared people who knew him to see him like this.

The hokage looked down at Naruto through the pouring rain. It was only right that Naruto came to Cat's funeral but it scared him just how broken he was. Naruto clutched the mask tight in his arms he didn't want to look up knowing that Cat's face would be revealed. He was an ANBU you weren't supposed to know who they were.

The other ANBU watched as the Blonde boy walked over to the white stone and gently kissed his white rose and placing it just as gently on the stone. He didn't move for awhile his head bowed and his body shaking from his sobs, it would take a lot before that child was whole again.

"You promised you would come back. I'm glad you kept your promise but I need you back not just your body. I don't want to say good bye Cat, I can't. it's not fair! I need you here with me. please Cat! Why'd you have to go?" he started as a whisper which turned into shouting before coming back to sobbing.

"WHY'D YOU GIVE ME THE MASK CAT? I DON'T WANT IT WITH OUT YOU HERE TOO!" He flung the cat mask away in his anger "PLEASE CAT I NEED TO KNOW. I need you" he sobbed falling to his knees.

The turtle masked anbu was the one to walk forward along with rabbit. Rabbit picked up the mask while turtle made his way over to Naruto.

"He loved you very much Naruto, if he wasn't with you he wouldn't shut up about you. You were his everything that's why he gave you his mask because you meant everything to him. It's his way of showing it" he knelt at Naruto's level " I hope to see the Naruto that Cat spoke about so often" he said giving Naruto a sealed envelope.

The third scooped Naruto up and held him tight as more tears continued to fall, Rabbit handed him the fallen cat mask he bowed his head in prayer and then left the funeral. The rest of the anbu dispersed when Naruto left, with just Turtle, Rabbit and Ibiki left. Ibiki walked over to the two anbu he bowed his head and ran his hand across the stone.

"He's broken and it'll take a long time for him to heal. Be careful." He ordered before disappearing. The two masked Anbu looked at each other then turned back to their fallen mentor.

(Line)

"_Naruto you know at school you come across all quiet and shy. You're a genius who doesn't want to be a genius but acting like an idiot isn't going to solve your problems."_

"_That's because I'm uncomfortable in class it's not like I have a mask to hide behind." He gestured at the cat mask the anbu was wearing "Besides I'm not acting like an idiot that's just how they see me amongst other things." He sighed._

"_Naruto what else do they say?" Cat warned._

"_Monster or trouble, they think I'm a bad kid. I know I should say something but I don't want to worry mum. I want to be able to handle my own problems without relying on the old man. Please don't tell him Cat I can handle it."_

"_It's breaking the law Naruto"_

"_No they're not. They aren't telling me that I have a demon sealed inside me by the fourth the night I was born, Cat. They are voicing their opinion. They think I'm a monster because of the demon. Do you really think they'd believe that someone like me could be a genius, no they'd think it was that stupid fox.__ I just need to figure out a way to handle this on my own. I would've been alone if mum hadn't kept insisting, you know." _

"_Naruto... ...I... ...how long have you known? And how much do you know?" Cat whispered shocked by the blonde's admission._

"_Nightmares, Cat and a lot, I'm just not ready to reveal that I know it yet. Cat I know you don't tell grandan everything it's not your mission to, please don't tell him, he'll figure it out when he's ready just like everybody else."_

"_You don't have to go through it alone Naruto..."_

"_I'm not I've got you." Naruto smiled up at Cat._

That was about halfway through school Cat confronted Naruto. Naruto remembered it perfectly only a few people had ever called him a genius, and he loved Cat so much for keeping quiet about everything he had said that day. But he missed him now and didn't know what he was supposed to do now, his best friend was gone.

(Line)

Naruto had been distant since the funeral, he'd shied away from people more often than he used to, and he'd gone back to being quiet and always seemed lost. The mask accompanied him everywhere as did the envelope that the ANBU had given him.

Sat on the top of the hokage's head Naruto looked out over the village the cat mask held in his hands, turning his head slightly when he heard the feet approaching him. The rabbit masked anbu made his way over to the blonde figure who's feet were dangling off the edge of the monument, moving his mask to the side of his head he lowered himself to sit next to Naruto. Itachi looked at Naruto this was the first time in weeks that Naruto had been by himself and not almost back to his quiet self.

"Naruto I want to talk to you about something" Itachi encroached.

"Hnn"

"You'd make a terrible Uchiha Naruto" Itachi chuckled. "You know what's happened in the Uchiha district right?" he questioned.

"Kind of" Naruto enlightened

"I lost my best friend, and it hurt, but you know what helps me is the fact that I have a little brother who loves me and when I see his innocent face I realise that he's the reason I'm strong, that I care so much because of him. He's the reason we have to keep on going Naruto. You have a little brother too and he loves you more than anything. Right now I'm going to make some good memories of our time together. Be good Naruto." Itachi said walking away from the edge of the monument and returning his rabbit mask to cover his face.

Naruto looked at the mask in his hand then out over the village, with a determined look taking over his features Naruto placed his beloved mask on his face and moved it to the right so it was sitting on the side of his head. Standing up he brushed his clothes down then threw himself off the top of the monument. The wind whistling through his hair and the sensation of flying was amazing he angled his body so that he could land properly; as he landed he looked around before taking off in the direction of home.

Konohamaru was in the nursery garden when Naruto appeared in the doorway watching him paint. Turning Konohamaru saw Naruto standing in the doorway watching him.

"Want to help me paint?" Konohamaru said with a devilish smirk.

"Okay" Naruto replied before being splattered by yellow paint straight up the front of his shirt and a rather large portion which landed on his face, that was flung at him by his little brother, who then turned tail and ran giggling in glee. Grabbing the blue paint Naruto ran after him flinging paint with greater accuracy at him.

(Line)

Naruto saw Itachi as he walked down the street if he remembered correctly he'd just had a meeting with the hokage and the elders. Running to catch up to the solemn figure just as he reached the lone figure he found himself face to face with the spinning eyes of the sharingan. Itachi realising that it was Naruto who had run up to him and that in his conflicted state he had activated his sharingan, widening his eyes he dissolved his sharingan and kneeled down to Naruto's level and grabbed him by the shoulders he shook Naruto roughly until his eyes focused on him.

"Don't do anything stupid Itachi" Naruto whispered eyes watering as he realised that something bad was going to happen.

'It's too late for that' Itachi thought before knocking Naruto out, catching the falling boy he placed him over his shoulder and teleported to the hokage tower.

(Line)

The third was facing out the window when Asuma came in carrying an unconscious Naruto turning around he was shocked when he saw Naruto.

"What happened to Naruto?" the third feigned shock having an idea as to what had happened.

"I found him outside the tower, lucky I was in the area I suppose, there's no external bruising not that I'd know if he'd been hurt with his advanced healing ability." Asuma summarised.

"Send for Doctor Yori Takumi just to check, have him go to the family rooms in the tower and take Naruto there too. Sayuri and Konohamaru should already be there I believe." The third said dismissing his son. Turning back to the window the third frowned in thought.

'Itachi what did you do to Naruto? Something terrible is about to happen.' He sighed, his ever present pipe no longer in his mouth. Eyes narrowing he turned quickly with his robes flying behind him he stormed down to the secret council chambers slamming the doors open he found Danzo and his two councillors along with Itachi Uchiha who had Sasuke lying unconscious on the floor between them in the chamber.

Growling out his anger he demanded to know what was going on here. Nami slyly opened one eye, from his perch on the hokage's hat.

"Calm down Hiruzen, we've just settled the Uchiha problem for you." Danzo smirked triumphantly

"Here before you are the last two surviving members of the Uchiha clan" Homura Mitokado stated pointing towards the two boys.

"Even if there was supposed to be only one." Koharu Utatane stated in anger. "One boy is not worth more than the village.

"I wanted a peace solution to this matter not a massacre!" he shouted realising that they had gone behind his back as leader of the village.

"Lord hokage, it was the only way, they would not have listened to reason, they were too far gone in their plan and hatred towards you and the village it was the only way to assure the safety of the village."

"Please lord Hokage I beg you keep Sasuke safe as you do with your own family please he doesn't need to know of the plot just please keep him safe. Promise me as long as you live he will be safe."

"I promise he will be safe, no one will know of what truly happened tonight." The third promised.

"And you Danzo are not to harm Sasuke in any way or I will reveal everything I know about Konoha and its secrets to enemy countries is that understood" he threatened the elder war veteran.

"Fine" Danzo muttered darkly

"But what do you expect to tell the village?" Koharu asked

"Tell them I turned rogue and lost faith in my clan."

"Very well you are now a missing Nin of Konoha and will be treated as such."

"Lord Hokage" he bowed his head dissolving into a flock of ravens. Turning to the remaining members of the room the third unleashed his anger upon them.

"you will not ever go behind my back or my orders again as Hokage of this village is that understood!" he growled venomously at them while unleashing copious amounts of killing intent. Watching the colour drain from their faces he stooped down and picked up the last remaining Uchiha and made his way out of the chambers.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know about the laws surrounding the demon container then." Danzo smirked, eyeing the two councillors with mirth.

Walking down the corridor the third summoned his ANBU.

"Put out a high alert Itachi Uchiha has massacred his entire clan save for his brother and is making his escape. The district needs to be cornered off and a team sent out to find and catch Itachi. I'll take Sasuke to the hospital." He growled still seething at the betrayal lies he would have to tell to cover up this.

(Line)

Sayuri sat beside Sasuke's bed watching over him. He'd been unconscious for a week since the incident and had to be put back under when he awoke screaming. She'd been sat by him ever since. Running her hand through his jet black hair, she worriedly checked his temperature, which was still feverous. Finding a flannel she wet it then placed it caringly over his head trying to cool him down. Looking up at the IV drip she watched as magically the nurse came in and changed it. While the nurse changed his IV another nurse brought his dinner in and smiled at Sasuke while bowing to Lady Sarutobi. Glaring at the door that the nurses had left through she turned to find that she was staring straight in to onyx coloured eyes. Blinking slowly Sasuke turned his head back towards the ceiling before trying to sit up. Sayuri carefully moved so that she could move him into a sitting position. He glared at her after she helped him to sit up. Sighing she pulled his dinner round to him and poured him a glass of water which he promptly gulped down.

"You've had us quite worried Sasuke". The third said as he entered the room. "You've been out for three weeks. My daughter-in-law Sayuri hasn't moved from your side the entire time. She'll be here if there is anything you need". Turning to Sayuri he continued "Naruto woke up the day after the incident he's fine and helping Konohamaru paint the garden red". He said giving Sayuri's shoulder a squeeze before he left.

"I'm not here because of orders Sasuke; I'm here because I care. I'll be over here if you need anything." She pointed to the chair in the corner of the room. Sasuke nodded his head and picked at his food. His clan was gone and he'd been out of it for three weeks, it was all Itachi's fault, the man would pay.

(Line)

The class had been told to invite their family for family day the following day, Naruto how ever didn't know how to do that, his grandfather was busy running the village constantly doing paper work, and having meetings. No he was far too busy. Uncle Asuma was busy too he was due back from a mission later today and would need to rest for a while. Mum was starting to go on missions again as well as visiting the orphanage and helping the children there and not to forget Konohamaru he was being looked after by mum as well or with grandpa. There was no-one he could ask, not that he should feel bad Sasuke had no-one either, though mum did try to help him through it, he'd become a lot colder. It was decided then he wouldn't mention it to them he'd just have a nice dinner with them altogether, making his way out the school building. Looking up he saw Asuma leaning against the school gates a cigarette dangling loosely from his lips he was slightly dirty from his mission but didn't look in any pain.

Making his way over to the swing as he normally would he waited for the other parents to greet and chat with Asuma as he would if his mum came and collected him. He liked the swing yes it isolated him but he didn't mind, the swing was referred to as his swing as he was the only one who ever went on it, more so now Cat wasn't here.

He looked up when a shadow fell over him. Iruka smiled down at him.

"It's family day tomorrow who are you going to ask?" he asked

"They're all kinda busy I didn't think it would be fair to ask. Iruka sensei did you invite your parents to parents day?"

"Yeah I did they're ninjas so they were really busy but then so were most of the other children's parents so a few might have come along but not for very long. They died soon after and I never quite came to terms with that. You should ask them anyway in case they can come. Everyone in the academy is involved so you can't really hide from all the parents and family there anyway."

"Sorry Iruka sensei" Naruto whispered so that Iruka almost couldn't hear. 'What the...? How does he know?' he thought in shock.

"Hey kiddo ready to go" Asuma smirked. He'd watched the interaction between the two he saw the array of emotions running across Iruka's face and decided now would be a good time to interrupt. Jumping off from the swing Naruto bowed to Iruka and then walked next to Asuma out the academy gates.

"I thought you weren't due back till later today?" Naruto asked Asuma as they walked through the village.

"Finished early, just got back actually" Asuma replied taking another puff on his cigarette "how was school anything interesting happen today?" he asked raising an eyebrow while looking out the corner of his eye at Naruto.

"Nothing much we covered kunai throwing techniques and had a practice test" he shrugged his shoulders

"Really?" he asked scratching at the base of his chin where his beard had grown. 'He's not going to mention family day'. Asuma thought.

"Yup. What's for dinner?" Naruto answered innocently.

"Mum's special" Asuma smirked.

"Awesome" Naruto whooped in joy.

(Line)

Walking down the corridor hand in hand the two individuals made their way down to classroom 5a. Knocking on the door before entering the two figures came into the classroom to find many bewildered faces staring at them. Iruka sensei turned to the two figures stood in his doorway, scratching the scar across his nose nervously.

"Momma I don't think he's here?" the smaller of the two figures stated shaking his head knowingly.

"If you're looking for Naruto he's in 1c." Iruka mentioned

"Thank you sensei, sorry for the interruption." The taller figured bowed before closing the door behind them.

(Line)

Sasuke sat next to his blonde headed idiot, nudged the boy venomously hoping to cause the idiot to cry out when nothing came he looked towards him, to see him shaking his head and continuing his note taking.

Naruto snapped back to his senses when he felt the elbow make connection with his ribs, shaking his head to clear it, he continued making notes. Lucky for him Sasuke had taken a venomous dislike to him since the massacre happened. It was strange he used to be a rival of some sorts and now, Sasuke had to beat him, whether in class or physically. 'I wonder if this is because I met his brother before the massacre happened.' Naruto thought as he copied from the board.

(Line)

The classroom door opened to reveal Konohamaru and Sayuri Sarutobi.

"Sorry we're late, we went to the wrong classroom" Sayuri said blushing in embarrassment.

Konohamaru ran up the stairs and jumped into Naruto's lap instantly showing that he was Naruto's visitor for family day. However following Konohamaru up the stairs Sayuri sat down next to Sasuke shocking almost everyone in the room.

"I didn't want to leave you alone Sasuke, I wanted to make sure that you were okay with being back at school now" Sayuri whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked his lips slightly before composing himself.

"Why'd you not mention it was family day?" Konohamaru asked.

"I didn't want to be a burden besides I thought everyone was busy." Naruto replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Why'd you go to the wrong classroom?"

"Went to Iruka's first then here, you should really tell us things you know uncle 'Suma reminded mum this morning" Konohamaru giggled. Poking his brother in the chest.

"Maa maa" Naruto replied raising his hand in a familiar sort of way causing all the adults to wonder if he'd been in contact with a certain silver haired ninja.

Konohamaru sat in his big brothers lap trying to figure out how it was that the clone jutsu worked. The adults in the room watched as Naruto rather than doing the work explained to Konohamaru how to complete the work.

"The clone technique creates a copy of the user or objects used by them. They are very versa versatil, Naruto what's that word say?"

"Versatile, it's able to change frequently, basically." Naruto explained

"Oh right, they are very versatile and useful and are often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking they have delivered a critical or fatal blow to the user leaving the enemy vun vul what's this one?"

"Vulnerable, umm open to attack. if you get stuck try sounding the word out"

"'Kay. The basic clone technique uses only chakra to create the clone. There are also clone techniques that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user. Genjutsu can create ill-u-sin-ary clones. This technique creates..."

"Intangible can't be touched" he replied straightening his mask on the side of his head.

"Intangible copies of the user. They are simply illusions and will diss-i-pate what's that mean?"

"Like scatter."

"Dissipate when they come into contact with something. The illusions can be seen through by the Byakugan and the Sharigan. People with normal eyes can also dis-tin-guish

"Can tell the difference, so they can tell the clone from the original"

"Right. Since the clones don't have shadows and will disrupt, that's when you make umm disorder right" seeing Naruto nod his head he continued. "Will disrupt the area themselves with their movement."

"They don't kick up dust or crush grass and things."

Sasuke watched the interaction between the pseudo siblings reminding him of his relationship with his brother he glared angrily at the two. Sayuri sensing the irritation coming from Sasuke simply stated "Don't start thinking like that everyone has their own life to live bad things happen take comfort in the good things.

"So how do I do the hand seals show me ram, snake and tiger please"

"For Ram you place your left hand on top with your left thumb on top and you two fingers pointing up" he repositioned Konohamaru's hands so they were in the correct position "snake put your hands together now fold your fingers and thumbs down with your left thumb on the outside. And tiger place your hands together with your thumbs pointing up now fold down all your fingers but your index they should be pointing up with your thumbs."

"And chakra?" he asked with an innocent smile adoring his face. Wrapping his hands around Konohamaru's hands Naruto released his charka allowing it to trickle into the young boy at the correct amount for the jutsu he said "about this much." Before taking his chakra back.

The clone technique is a basic technique used here in the academy. But I still can't do it." Naruto stated causing all the people listening into the two boys' whispers' to face plant. He could explain it perfectly in notes and demonstrate it but couldn't perform the jutsu.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Thank you very much

Also if my sister reads this I might be dead, she threatened to kill me if I did what I did in this chapter lol. I hope I got it across right and sorry for the tears if you cried.

If I'm still alive see you all next month.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Alive!**

**My sister found me. She wasn't happy. I do have a very sore and dead arm though. (Mind you I'd been teasing her about this idea since about chapter 4. And the actual chapter as I was writing it, she cried every time, that's a month's worth of teasing).**

**Cat is still developing in my head; he's quite literally a cat mask with a black anbu cloak with his hood up. He's the catalyst for Naruto to change.**

**Sorry if you cried and thank you for telling me so. I cried at least three times while writing that chapter if it helps and I was so worried I hadn't done it right.**

**Also how did you know I was going to do that in the last chapter.**

**Kurokazeryuu - I thought that was obvious but that plays to my advantage if you don't know.**

**RoXaS707 - 1. Awesome name. 2. She found me.**

**Moonlightshymist - it's not sad this time. Please tell me you finished the last chapter though.**

**Tristan76 – I'm sorry, thank you. I know the names not going to look it up though. Sasuke I'm still figuring out.**

**If I missed your review I'm sorry.**

**Naruto's eight this chapter. I think lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.

**Chapter 9 **

"_Shh don't cry little Ko its okay mum will be back soon._

"_Story" Konohamaru whimpered_

"_Okay okay. This one's called the bees and the wasp. Some bees once built a fine honeycomb in a hollow tree-trunk. Now there are two kinds of bees in a hive: worker bees, who spend their lives gathering pollen and making honey, and drones, who lie lazily in the hive all day doing nothing._

_It happened that the drones began to boast that they made the fine honeycomb. This made the worker bees very angry and they called a wasp in to decide who was right._

"_It is very difficult to say which of you really built the comb," said the wasp thoughtfully. "You all look so much alike. However, I have a plan. I suggest that you each move into a different hive and each build up a new comb. When they are finished I will inspect them. From the shape of the cells and the taste of the honey I will soon know who built the fine honeycomb in this hollow tree."_

"_That's not fair," said the drones. "We don't want to build another comb. We are talking about the comb in this hollow tree, not some new comb."_

"_We'll start straight away," Said the workers. "For we know we can do it." The wasp turned to the workers. "Now I know who can make honeycombs and who cannot. There is no doubt that the honey in the hollow tree belongs to you, workers."" Naruto recited. "There's a moral to this story. Do you know what it is?" he looked down at Konohamaru's face._

"_Actions speak louder than words" came the old man's voice from the doorway of the boys' play room._

"_Gampa" Konohamaru called _

"_Grandpa" Naruto sighed in relief running his hands through his hair._

"_Now then little one it's time for bed and when you wake up tomorrow morning mummy will be back" the third said as he scooped up Konohamaru and took Naruto by the hand as he bought the two boys to bed._

(Line)

"I don't like it when momma goes on missions" Konohamaru snivelled at his grandfather "but Naruto tells the best stories ever" he smiled then, before he was hit on the back of the head with orange paint turning he found Naruto covered in his yellow paint with his hands conveniently dripping orange paint on the garden floor.

"Grandan told me the stories first, well in one of his books anyway" he smiled cheekily at the old man who sat smoking his pipe on the porch of the house. His hokage robes were amazingly clean considering the amount of paint covering the garden and the two boys.

"When's uncle 'Suma coming? It's more fun when he's around" he hinted

"Shouldn't you be wearing that helmet of yours, we don't want you cracking your head open again" the third countered smugly throwing a wet cloth and said helmet at Konohamaru.

"Stupid feet getting in the way all the time" Konohamaru muttered cleaning the paint off the back of his head roughly.

"Here let me help" Naruto took the cloth from his brother and tenderly cleaned off the remaining paint. Placing the helmet on Konohamaru turned to pout at Naruto, tugging his hair through the gap at the top of the helmet he crossed his arms angrily.

Turning quickly Naruto let a nice glob of paint fly hitting Asuma squarely in the chest of his jonin flak jacket. Looking down at the paint splatter covering his chest he lazily took a drag of his cigarette stooping down he placed his hand in a blue pallet of paint smirking he watched as Naruto's eyes widened then a smile spread out across his face as he realised what was about to happen.

"Run Ko." He yelled in glee running to the left as Asuma charged after him blue paint flying at him like kunai being thrown. He laughed in glee having a riot of a time. Konohamaru also had a great time giggling away at the antics of his older brother and uncle he turned his eyes to his grandfather who was watching the two chase round the garden. He inched closer to his grandfather grinning evilly just as he was raising his hand to throw his paint...

"Don't even think about it" the third stated stroking Nami who had moved from his shoulders to lie on the grass just in front of the porch. Pouting again Konohamaru decided to throw his paint at his two playing relatives running over to them he screamed as he threw himself onto his uncle's back and rolled over his shoulder placing a hand on the man's face and rolling on the ground laughing as he swiped at Naruto as well catching him in the chest as he fell. He began running as Asuma created a clone and chased after both boys.

Asuma pinned Naruto down and swiped the paint over his face while Naruto giggled manically he then proceeded to tickle the downed blonde, who erupted into an uproar of laughter. Laughing and screaming as loudly as he was brutally tickled mercilessly. Naruto begged as he tried to breathe through the relentless tickle attack turning his tear filled eyes he found Konohamaru was in no condition to help. He was also pinned down and being tickled manically by Asuma.

Finally releasing the two Asuma helped the breathless boys up off the floor, they were smothered in paint even Konohamaru's helmet hadn't escaped the paint war being covered in orange and blue paint with it smeared over his face and his clothes were splattered all over too. Naruto hand a nice yellow hand print covering one eye and his goggles had blue paint covering an entire lens as well as a few globs adhering to his clothes. Asuma's vest and face was the only thing covered in paint as he'd avoided most of their attacks on him.

They were suddenly drenched with water as the third sprayed them with a water jutsu to clean off some of the more wet paint. Spluttering they each sent a glare at the old man.

"Well you can't traipse paint through the house and it got rid of the worst of it" his eyes twinkled with mirth as he moved his pipe from his mouth.

"I wasn't even covered in that much paint" Asuma growled at him his cigarette limp and damp hanging from his lip.

"Nami get away from the paint!" the third shouted causing the curious blonde cat to jump slightly before attempting to claw at the pallet of orange paint "I mean it Nami, you'll have to get bathed if you get any paint on you" he threatened narrowing his eyes at the cat just daring the cat to do it.

"I need a bath" Konohamaru shouted breaking the tension away from the cat. He started moving towards the porch.

"Not dripping water you're not" the third stated crossing his arms

"And whose fault is that?" Asuma stated running his hand through his wet locks. Konohamaru pulled off his helmet quickly dropping it to the floor he pulled his white t-shirt over his head kicked off his shoes and shucked his shorts off running into the house in his underwear. There was a clatter as the orange pallet of paint was sent shooting across the garden followed by the yellow and blue pallets and a cat streaking past them. Looking down at the floor the third realised that Nami had stood in the paint and that paw prints now covered the floor into house.

"Damn it Nami what did I tell you!" the third screamed grabbing Konohamaru's discarded clothing and entering the house muttering dark curses at the cat.

"NO smoking in the house!" was shouted at him cursing again he removed his pipe from his mouth.

Chuckling Naruto turned to Asuma who was still glaring darkly, moving to collect the garden hose he started to wash the garden of the paint.

"Uncle Asuma how come you don't get on with the old man?" Naruto asked as he helped rid the garden of their paint fight. Asuma who had taken his vest off and was collecting the pallets turned at his nephew's question.

"We don't exactly see eye to eye" he stated

"Is that why you left?" Naruto asked

"Kind of. I wanted to pursue my own personal interests"

"Oh" Naruto stated washing away the last of the paint. "Uncle Asuma you're really cool you know that right. Best uncle in the world, please don't leave again" he said shutting off the hose as Asuma rolled it up.

"I won't kiddo"

(Line)

Naruto's class were supposed to get jobs for the week but not any jobs it had to be in the civilian sector no working in the hokage tower (this was expressly aimed at Naruto) work placements were horrible he wouldn't be with his friends in Iruka's class and the villagers tended to treat Naruto badly there was no way he'd be able to find a job especially in the civilian sector.

Naruto was greeted at the gates by his mum; he made his way over to the swing waiting while she was speaking to the various clan heads. He watched as Sasuke walked over to his mum and after getting her attention proceeded to ask her something. She smiled and nodded. Iruka walked to Naruto then.

"Work placement's soon isn't it" he queried "what are you thinking of trying for?"

"Anything would be good" Naruto muttered

"Hello Iruka Sensei" Sayuri called politely coming to stand at his side

"Lady Sarutobi" he replied bowing his head.

"Naruto I've got to make a quick stop somewhere is that okay?"

"Yes mum". Naruto replied waving goodbye to Iruka.

They didn't have to walk far to find Sayuri's quick stop. It was a big round building with a large green sign with the words up written across it and a smaller brown one underneath reading "human life is varied" a proverb referring to life having its ups and downs. Walking through the doors Sayuri made her way through the building until she made her way to a lounge. Stopping at the doorway Naruto peered around the door so only half his face was showing it was a circular with multiple windows, long red sofas that circle around a pillar which had a plant surrounding it and a small green vent separating a set of sofas.

He saw Asuma sitting on one of the sofas along with several other jonin; Asuma was sitting on the sofa closest to the plant. He watched as his mum made her way over to Asuma, she stopped in front of him hands placed on her hips an annoyed look on her face. Asuma's smile soon dropped from his face he looked at Sayuri, apprehension evident on his face.

"I don't care that you and the old man don't get along you are coming for dinner. Its family dinner tonight you will be there and you will be on your best behaviour. You've got the boys tomorrow night from seven. I still need to finish preparing dinner so you will entertain the boys is that understood?" she glared menacingly, nodding quickly Asuma made his way quickly to the doorway.

"Mum the plant needs watering" Naruto stated as she made her way back towards the entrance way he was standing in.

"It's fine Naruto"

"No mum it needs watering" Naruto said adamantly

Looking back at the plant Sayuri examined the plant more closely along with the other jonin in the room shaking her head she was about to protest when she saw the determined look on Naruto's face.

"How can you tell?" she sighed

"Its leaves are drooping" he pointed out. The jonin turned to look at the plant not seeing the drooping as Naruto did.

"It's fine"

"Mum it needs watering. Please." He begged his eyes becoming rounder and bigger.

"There's no water here" Sayuri stated absently

"Then just use water jutsu you can cipher the water from the chakra. But in order to make a water jutsu you need a source of water. Just make sure it's watered soon." Naruto asked walking away.

A clever jonin who had made a coffee grabbed the watering can that was filled with water in the entrance way and proceeded to pour the contents on the plant.

The ninja in the room listened as the ragtag family made their way down the corridor.

"Hey Naruto" Asuma called

"Yeah"

"You can't really cipher water from the chakra right?" Asuma asked

"Yes Uncle Asuma you can, I read it in a scroll from Grandan's office" Naruto stated as a matter of fact.

(Line)

Prior to everyone's beliefs it was hard to find a job for the academy students they had all struggled. Naruto had been turned away from several places not only because they didn't like him but also because his peers had already got there. He was debating about where else he could try when Sasuke walked past, curiosity got the better of him and he followed Sasuke to see where his placement was. He followed him to the jonin standby station.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke threw over his shoulder.

"Was wondering where you worked teme" Naruto

"Take it you haven't found one yet?" Sasuke smirked

"I thought we weren't allowed in the ninja... ... we were told civilian jobs" Naruto blustered

"Take it up with your mum, she got me this job for the placement" Sasuke smirked before walking into the building. Naruto frowned in thought he knew Sasuke was trying to get a reaction out of him, he was short tempered he knew but his mum would set up a job for Sasuke if he asked what was he supposed to do about it he still had to find a job, but he'd do it on his own, he was getting older now he could become more independent if he wanted too.

(Line)

Three days in to the job placement Naruto had gone through a lot of jobs. So far today Naruto had worked in a bakery he learned how to make bread he'd made two loafs before he was told he couldn't work there anymore. So he'd taken the two loafs with and stopped off at his apartment to deliver them. After the bakery he'd worked at a shop, he learnt about how the stock was picked and then placed on the shelves, how the tills worked when the shop got busy, how to clean the floor and where the wet floor signs were located. Of course being on a till customers tended to be rude in general then when they realised who it was serving them they would get worse in the end Naruto was let go again. The blacksmith was best the store owner didn't mind Naruto working there but of course once a customer found out he was there they kicked him out and Naruto decided he'd spare the man's business and leave. He even helped at Ichiruka ramen hiding in the back watching as they made the noodles and broth he cleaned the pots and bowls it lasted most of the day till he stuck his head out asking Teuchi where something was. The customers spat out the broth and started to shout, then Teuchi started to shout back and Naruto realising his mistake took off the apron bid Ayame goodbye and left his final job of the day.

Walking back to his apartment his hands deep in his pockets and his head downcast he decided he'd take the bread he had made to his mum she could make good use of it.

(line)

Ume, Kenta and Riku were walking past the pier together somehow they had managed to get to this part of Konoha. They stopped walking when they spotted Sasuke Uchiha standing at the end of the pier.

"You know his hair from the back kinda resembles a duck's butt" Ume stated tilting her head to the side slightly

"So the girl's in Naruto's year chase after a duck butt with a stick up his arse" Riku queried

"Naruto's far better looking" Ume commented causing the two boys to turn and gape at her

"How's that?" Kenta asked jealous that his love was in love with another.

"Well Naruto's got amazing blue eyes which reflect his mood changing from stormy grey blue to amazing sapphire blue when he's happy. He's got perfect white teeth, a perfect tan, tousled blonde hair and when he smiles it's like the world just got brighter and his laugh it just makes you want to join in" she smiled fondly "shame he's eight though when he gets older he's going to be amazingly handsome."

"And nobody else sees this?" Riku pointed out

"There's that shy Hyuuga girl but otherwise no." Ume continued, throwing her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey guys what you talking about?" Naruto asked seeming to appear out of nowhere, causing all three to jump and Ume to blush red like a tomato.

"How Sasuke's hair from the back looks like a duck butt." Kenta stated easily taking the attention away from the other two.

"I never noticed that before" Naruto said chuckling "you know he's always out here after school. Everyday he's there at the end of that pier"

"Maybe he's trying to figure out how best to get into the water" Riku stated

"Should we help him in?" Kenta asked

"Why are you so mean to him? What's he ever done to you?" Naruto stated angrily, he hated bullying he was a victim of bullying and didn't approve of others doing it either.

"The way he treats you isn't right Naruto he's arrogant and up himself." Riku exclaimed.

"He's got a stick up his butt" Kenta exclaimed Jumping in the middle of Riku's rant.

"He belittles you and uses you as a punch bag" Riku continued glaring at Kenta

"Then that's my problem to deal with not yours" Naruto stated crossing his arms daring them to contradict him.

"So how's work experience for you Naruto" Ume asked realising that this conversation would very likely turn nasty, she began moving up the hill away from the pier. The boys following after her.

Sasuke let out a breath of air he'd been holding unconsciously those two really didn't like him and he wasn't in the mood to fight them. Besides his hair did not look like a duck's butt, he turned trying to glimpse his hair in his reflection; his footing slipped and before he was able to save himself fell forwards into the water.

"Duck butt soup" Kenta laughed from the top of the hill and pointed over at the fallen Uchiha who's hair was the only thing sticking up above the water.

(Line)

Archiving was hard but fun at the same time Naruto decided. He had asked Iruka to help him with his work placement; it turned out Iruka had been asked to archive the files in the hokage tower so he'd suggested Naruto come along. They hadn't known that the third had predicted Naruto would ask Iruka for help and thus ultimately set Naruto up with the perfect job placement.

They had started off with the really old mission statements from before the founding of the village. That had taken most of the morning to sort through, identify, and then box up. They'd finally started on the reports after the founding of the village when Naruto figured something out.

"Iruka sensei." He waited till he had the others attention before continuing "how come you're archiving and not teaching?"

"Well the hokage assigned me this yesterday actually just before we spoke. I'm meticulous and organised so why not?"

"We'll you're a chunin and this has a lot of village history as well as secrets here in this room, it just seems odd. Wait who's teaching your class?" Naruto changed the subject.

"Imi Sensei is. I don't believe they're giving him an easy time of it though" Iruka chuckled. Before realising the first part of Naruto's sentence. "It is a little odd actually" he paused in thought.

"I bet he set it up" Naruto laughed "it sounds like something he would do." He smirked knowingly.

On the last day of the work placement Naruto and Iruka had moved onto the second shinobi war it would probably take till later in the evening to finish the half they were on. It was interesting finding out about the first and second hokage yesterday and about the Sannin and the white fang today. Naruto was in his element taking everything in and working efficiently alongside Iruka they both learned a great deal about the village's history and enjoyed each other's company. By ten o'clock that evening they had tidied up after themselves placed things away and put others back in their places. Stretching and yawning loudly Iruka cringed as his joints popped, Naruto was rubbing at his eyes tiredly and yawned widely showing his teeth off as he did so. They left the archives and locked it up tightly dropping the key off at the hokage's desk where he was sitting doing paperwork still. Naruto made his way to his room in the hokage tower and Iruka shunshined away to his apartment.

(Line)

Iruka sensei walked round his class handing out the genin exam; however when he reached Naruto he paused, Naruto looked up at him his eyes moving left and right in thought he obviously knew what this was but should he give it to him or single him out.

"Sensei you've got to give Naruto the test it's not fair otherwise"

"Yeah who am I going to cheat off of if he doesn't get the test" a boy shouted from two back

"You won't be cheating at all thank you very much" Iruka said through gritted teeth, sighing "if I give you this test it will count. You understand it will count, cutting down your chances of trying again next year and with your age mates." He spoke worriedly.

"It'll be good practice but if I fail with my age mates after taking it now I won't get another chance right" he worried his bottom lip turning to look at Ume and Kenta they smiled at him.

"You can do it Naruto," Riku shouted "how else do you think Yuki will pass"

"Come on Naruto it will be easy as pie. Yum pie" a rather plump kid called out trying to boost his confidence.

"Okay. Okay Iruka sensei I'll try it, I'll just have to be extra careful later that's all." Naruto said hesitantly. Smiling fondly at the blonde Iruka placed the exam in front of him then moved the cat mask from the desk and placed it on Naruto's head.

Whispering softly "Make Cat proud" he smiled, he knew Cat had always thought of Naruto as a Genius but Naruto didn't always show that, this was his second attempt the first being when he was seven, after this he had two more attempts if he's lucky. "Good luck class and begin" he stated.

Ume Kita watched as Naruto threw the kunai and shuriken perfectly with his left hand before he seemed to realise what he was doing and changing hands threw the remaining weapons almost perfectly with his right hand. Naruto technically should have had a perfect or near perfect score here she'd watched him practice and helped him train just as Riku and Kenta had but the look on their teachers face seemed to show otherwise. Iruka sensei was handing in their written exams and would be collecting their results shortly.

The final part of the exam required them to perform one of the three basic jutsus; henge, Kawarimi and bunshin.

Everyone knew Naruto couldn't perform the technique they'd all tried helping him the best result he got was a half dead doll like clone but only the one not the three that were required. They all hoped that Naruto wouldn't get the clone jutsu.

Iruka finally called Naruto into the room.

"Okay Naruto you need to perform the Transformation technique" he smiled kindly at the blonde. Naruto adjusted his mask on the side of his head he placed his hands required of him and easily went through the hand signs required and made a perfect copy of Iruka he even made the mask disappear. "Well done Naruto we'll add the scores up and let you know." Iruka smiled.

Naruto sat on the swing outside the academy he failed the exam and the class had erupted at the teachers even Iruka was shocked that he'd failed there had been chaos the other teachers had been resolute in their decision. Naruto looked up when Iruka placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go get some ramen" he smiled softly. Nodding Naruto walked with Iruka out of the academy grounds.

They walked to Ichiruka ramen bar it was Naruto's favourite place as far as Iruka knew, and was quickly becoming his favourite too. The owner of the ramen bar Teuchi and his daughter Ayame greeted them and took their orders.

"So are you going to tell why that went wrong?" Iruka questioned "I mean I knew you should have passed as well as the entire class. You're smart Naruto really smart, what happened?

"I guess I just choked" Naruto said being handed his ramen. "Thank you" he said to the owners before digging in. He ate it amazingly quickly the bowl was empty by the time Iruka had got half way through his. "Besides I've two more chances with my age mates now, seeing how they've all graduated now I'll have to go back in with my age mates". He sighed.

"You can have another bowl Naruto. Eat as much as you want I'm paying". Iruka smiled kindly.

"I don't really want to eat you out of pocket sensei. I'd eat twelve bowls if I could at least." He sighed happily.

"Seriously but you're so scrawny there's no way you'd be able to eat that much" Iruka sounded astounded Naruto had never admitted that before.

"Wanna bet" Naruto stated smugly

"You're on" Iruka smirked

Twelve empty bowls later Iruka sat gobsmacked that Naruto had eaten twelve bowls plus his original bowl but had also finished off the remainder of Iruka's third bowl. Smiling in triumph Naruto happily patted his stomach.

"Told you Iruka sensei, you shouldn't bet against me, Teuchi could you put the last ten bowls on my tab please."

"Naruto I said I'd pay" Iruka grumbled

"You have for your three bowl's and my first two bowl's seeing as I finished your last bowl it makes it about even don't you think?" Naruto quirked his head to the side smiling innocently jumping off the stool he waited as Iruka paid for the five bowls of ramen then joined Naruto outside the shop.

"We've still got another two days at the academy before you have to go back to class how about we have a one on one session then?"

"Really?" Naruto questioned

"Well I'll have to give out the teams list but then yeah really." He smiled

"You're the best sensei" Naruto said hugging Iruka tightly.

(Line)

Naruto and Iruka were throwing kunai at targets being the only two at the practice ground.

"Naruto?" Iruka enquired scratching at the scar over his nose sheepishly.

"Hmm" Naruto inclined his head towards his teacher.

"What's your dream?" Iruka asked.

"My dream? Well what was your dream? Like when you were growing up and now are they different or have they changed?" Naruto stated

"When I was in the academy after my parents died I wanted so much to be acknowledged by anyone that I became the class clown. Then as I got older I suppose I didn't know what I wanted then I realised I wanted to pass on the will of fire to the next generation I still do I think. So what's your dream?" he questioned serenely

"My dream?" Naruto questioned hesitantly "I've never really thought about it"

"What do you hope to accomplish in the future, what do you want to do or be?" Iruka prompted.

"Oh. Umm well I suppose I want to make this village better, a better place. So people aren't treated differently and that no one is left behind. I want this village to be a better place for the next generation to live. I know how I'd do it as well. It would take a long time but I can see it. Orphans are left to fend for themselves after a certain amount of time if they're not lucky enough to be adopted, most of them live on the streets I'd help them first while fixing the orphanage too. Then I'd expand out into other things." Naruto smiled eyes closed imaging his dream.

"That's a pretty big dream." Iruka sounded awed.

"I wouldn't do it alone." He smirked "Besides it's mum's fault really. I see the way she helps everyone. If it hadn't of been for her I don't think I'd be the person I am now, I know I need to shed my shell but I'm not ready to just yet." Naruto stated proceeding to throw the rest of the kunai in his possession, leaving Iruka to contemplate everything that had been said. After several minutes Naruto collected the kunai and turned to Iruka slowly.

"Iruka sensei what were you like as a kid?" Naruto asked blushing slightly.

"I was mischievous and constantly pulling pranks I didn't hide behind a facade/visage like you do." He tried to trip up the blonde.

"I don't hide behind a facade/visage" Naruto stated throwing the kunai with his left hand.

"So why do you do that?" Iruka shouted annoyed at the blonde

"What?" Naruto said throwing again

"You're left handed!"

"I'm ambidextrous. I had to be. I wasn't allowed to throw left handed!" he shouted angrily throwing the kunai with chakra glowing around it. They watched as it went through the target and the board then a tree and finally becoming embedded in a stone.

"I'll... ...err... ...I'll get Uncle Asuma to fix that" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naruto" Iruka began his temper beginning to flare.

"Can we drop it just for now" Naruto begged. Iruka filed this exchange for later but let the subject drop as the blonde wanted. He hated how Naruto would cover things up like this but he would have to give it sometime before he tried again he knew only too well that if he pushed Naruto would close this subject off and he'd never get his answers he'd just have to wait.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Thank you very much

**We're in the middle of decorating our kitchen at the moment, and in typical fashion our paint decided it didn't like where it was sat and dropped itself onto the floor two out of three can's spilled across our lament wooden flooring. A very curious cat decided to see what the bang was; luckily we scared her off so no footprints all through the house.**

**I hated work placement when I did it and it seemed like a fun idea at the time.**

**Oh the whole reason the story exists is because of duck butt soup. I was bored an drew a duck butt while my sister was watching or reading Naruto with Sasuke on the page I think and the Marx brothers film duck soup caught my eye hence duck butt soup. That and the song seldom seen kid lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PhonenixWytch - did you pick up on what I meant to happen in his exam or are you just really perceptive?**

**RoXaS707 - duck butt soup is pretty much what started this story off I believe lol.**

**craven34 - Naruto's left handed and very good at his aiming his teacher noticed this and tried to disadvantage him by making him use his right hand. Teams and training are on the way not next chapter though. I would like to use the last bit of your review in a chapter later.**

**blackroselover - maybe.**

**I've used my beta for about half the story now if between us we've missed things i'm sorry. Sorry for the errors, I know why this is now. **

**Naruto starts off as 8 then 9 at the birthday scene then 10. Hope this doesn't confuse too much.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Good things don't last forever. But good deeds last a lifetime. **Chapter 10

"Hey Naruto what do you think we'll look like when were older?" Konohamaru asked looking up from the book he'd been feigning to read.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked continuing to write on the scroll

"Do you reckon I'll take after mum, dad, grandpa or Uncle Asuma?" Konohamaru asked again turning to look at Naruto.

"Well you're the perfect mixture between mum and dad and very much like granddad so probably granddad" Naruto chuckled thinking about their slightly perverted grandfather.

Konohamaru shuddered also thinking the same. "What about you?" Konohamaru asked

"Me. I'm my dad but I'd like to be uncle Asuma." Naruto mused before spilling ink slightly on the scroll.

"Me too Uncle Asuma's the best" Konohamaru readily agreed.

Asuma stood in the doorway of the house listening to the two boys in the living room. He smirked shyly scratching at the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto, do you think I'll get Uncle Asuma's wind elemental manipulation thing?" Konohamaru eagerly asked.

"Nope I reckon you'll be stuck with the typical Sarutobi elemental natures" Naruto stated.

"Which are?" Konohamaru grumbled.

"Fire and Earth although grandpa's known as the god of shinobi so you might learn more." Naruto smirked looking up from under his bangs.

"What are you?" Konohamaru enquired

"wind and I really want water or maybe fire as my second" Naruto smirked smugly "I like the way that the second hokage had control of water, but if I have fire then I'll match uncle Asuma" he smiled finally looking up from his scroll. "That and Cat had a water affinity." Asuma and Konohamaru stared at Naruto that was the first time he'd mentioned Cat, others had mentioned Cat but never Naruto.

(Line)

Ume Kita was not happy she had searched everywhere for Naruto and was now waiting outside the academy waiting for Riku and Kenta. They'd finished their training session and had decided to search out for Naruto as it was his birthday. She turned to find Riku walking through the gates; he shook his head when he saw her looking at him. Two out of three hadn't found Naruto.

There was a low rumbling sound, Ume and Riku looked at each other before carefully moving away from each other and at the gate Kenta came storming through the gates and flying past the two before coming to a stop suddenly the rumbling however continued looking at Kenta's stomach they found the source of the rumbling.

"What? I skipped lunch to meet up with you guys. I'm starving" Kenta stated holding his stomach only to be hit on his head by both Ume and Riku. Sitting on the floor clutching his head with twin bumps atop it he looked up at them eyes watering.

"Did you find Naruto?" Ume asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"No there's not a sign of him anywhere" Kenta stated jumping to his feet "but Lady Sarutobi is visiting the orphanage today so we can ask her where Naruto is."

"That's a good idea we already cornered Iruka into telling us when his birthday is according to the school records" Riku stated running his hand through his spiked mousey hair that fell to the right. Ume flicked her hair out of her face.

"Come on then" Ume stated impatiently walking away from the two boys.

They made their way across the village to the orphanage. It was a small building for what it was used for the fencing around the outside had gaps in it, there was no grass to play on, and the children's equipment was derelict. The children entered through the gap where the gate used to be.

Lady Sarutobi shut the door to the orphanage with a bang to make sure the door closed as she was walking across the courtyard angry at the sorry state that the property had fallen into. She looked up when she heard her name called.

"Lady Sarutobi" Riku called

"Umm where's Naruto? We were hoping to celebrate his birthday with him." Ume asked

"What happened to this place?" Kenta asked

"Well they never treated Naruto well here and the head of the orphanage squandered all the money since then and was finally released of their position along with all the others working here." She coughed "it'll be closed soon because it's so derelict. The rest of the children here will have to be on the streets. The council will probably attempt something though" Sayuri sighed then coughed again.

"And Naruto?"

"Oh he's away he'll be back by Monday. We tend to celebrate his birthday the first Monday after the actual date and whenever he's back" she smiled "come to the Sarutobi residence on that day he'll be happy you're there". Sayuri said walking away from the trio.

(Line)

The third looked round the room searching for a certain blonde feline seeing no sign he placed his hands on his shoulders feeling no fur he quickly snapped his hands to his head for once Nami was not in the room or on the hokage.

"Are you going to tell them?" the third asked cleaning out his pipe.

"No I don't want them to know it's not fair to them." Lady Sarutobi said from her seat on the sofa in the hokage's office

"It's also not fair to them keeping them in the dark." He said placing his pipe on his desk

"I don't want to burden them" she shied away from his scrutinizing gaze.

"Now your sounding like Naruto" the third sat back in his chair "what did they say"

"It's volatile"

Naruto was walking past the door of the office heard the volatile part, he stiffened in shock.

(Line)

Naruto had been jumpy all week he'd seen his mum frequent the hospital a lot he remembered the conversation he had partly overheard. It set him on edge. Now he thought about it his mum had been more vacant over the past two years.

Although he was starting to become more independent he lived at his apartment most days on occasion he'd spend a day or two at home or at the tower and once at Asuma's.

Naruto had followed Sayuri to the hospital and was surprised when she walked over to him.

"You're following me Naruto" Sayuri chuckled

"Me no. No. I'm umm I... umm" he stalled for a convincing lie.

"You're what Naruto?" Sayuri playfully asked

"I wondered what your favourite flower was?" Naruto lamely came up with as an excuse.

"My favourite flower?" she asked confused.

"Yup" he nodded firmly believing his lie.

"It's a rose. A red rose. Ichirou used to get me one on occasions" she smiled sadly. Naruto nodded solemnly then hugged her and ran off.

(Line)

Naruto walked through the house shedding clothing till he was dressed in his black tank top and grey shorts and bare feet. It was the early morning Monday and he had arrived home at his apartment which he still had to furnish properly, not that he spent a lot of time there but that was beside the point. He shook his head it wasn't really good practice to talk to yourself. He walked past his calendar and doubled back to check the date. 'Oh right it's that Monday' he thought. He looked to his shelf where his gifts sat. There was Ro is teddy since he was younger, the goggles Cat gave him and Cat's mask.

Cat said once that he'd help him to decorate it and he just didn't have the heart to do it without him.

There was a knock at his apartment door, grumbling Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and padded over to the door. Grinning eagerly was an overly cheerful Asuma and a just as eager Konohamaru.

"Hey kiddo" Asuma mussed Naruto's hair.

"Happy birthday bro. Look I lost a tooth while you were away" Konohamaru crowed, stepping into the apartment.

"We let you sleep in. But you know the drill boys day then back to the old man's for dinner and presents" Asuma shut the door behind them. Shooing Naruto away to get up properly, he was still wearing his tank top and shorts.

Naruto jumped in the shower, shuddering when it sprayed out cold water, he washed quickly jumping out the shower he grabbed a towel and walked back through to the main part of his apartment to rummage for some clothes.

Asuma and Konohamaru gazed around the apartment. It was rather bare they decided. His bed which was the biggest object was placed under the window facing the east side of town. His pyjamas and sleeping hat strewn across it, Mr. Ukki sat on the shelf above the bed along with his first teddy, his goggles and Cat's mask.

The table with one chair was in the centre of the room. The west wall was where the door was located with the sink and oven taking up the centre of the wall his kitchen cupboards where on the north wall with the fridge. He got rid of the ramen box that used to be by the door. He had a shoe box on the south wall along with two doors one leading to the bathroom the other to the toilet. And the corner of the room was another room the training room.

Dressed in his orange jumpsuit he turned to have something thrust out to him. Asuma held out a sketch book with a bow on it.

"You haven't been sketching lately, I guessed that you filled up the pads you already had." He supplied looking at the pile of stuffed and filled sketch pads lying next to the bed. "Did you ever think to change the training room into your bedroom and make this area the training area or more homely." Asuma asked.

Naruto just looked at him. Asuma shrugged. They made their way out the door.

(Line)

This was why Uncle Asuma was the best he feed the boys ice cream and played their childish games with them till Naruto snuck away into a tree and started sketching the scene that played out before him, Asuma throwing Konohamaru into the lake, the splash wars that followed Konohamaru's resounding laughter.

They eventually made their way back to the Sarutobi residence with Naruto lagging behind the other two just as they entered the gates Naruto stopped and looked up at the sky. He smiled at the sky remembering good times then followed his brother and uncle into the darkened house.

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY -

The lights flicked on and Naruto was bombarded as he entered the Sarutobi residence not only was his family here but so were his friends Riku, Kenta and Ume. Recovering from his shock at seeing the new editions he smiled one of his amazing smiles, before being dragged over to the sofa and plopped down to begin unwrapping presents.

He got the sketch pads from Asuma earlier along with a new set of kunai seeing as he buried his last set in a rock. Konohamaru had found a book Naruto had not seen before it was a red and blue cover with Kensuke written on the front. The old man had decided to introduce Naruto to the scrolls about weapons. His mum made him a recipe book with all her recipes in it and room for more in it. Ume bought him a new blue t-shirt when asked about it she blushed and mumbled about it matching his eyes. Kenta had bought him some seeds because he knew Naruto liked gardening. Riku had bought him a set of books in a series which had just recently been completed.

He thanked each person in turn then waited as he sensed someone coming near. I didn't have to wait long till the young turtle masked ANBU appeared, it wasn't often he would show himself to Naruto even if he did follow him around. He pulled out a case from inside his cloak then kneeling he held the case out for Naruto to take.

The case was black and about the length of Naruto's arm. When he opened it up there was cushioned in the case was an elongated kunai with the Konohagakure symbol on it. He picked it up out of the box looking back at his guests then back at Turtle.

"It's a Konoha chakra blade. The blades are made from a special metal that absorbs chakra with which the user can produce added effects." Turtle said. "It's not from me. It's from Cat. He had it made before he went on that mission, I picked it up for him and as instructed by him gave it to you on your birthday just as he wanted to."

"He got this made for me?" Naruto asked

Turtle pulled back his mask to reveal short sandy coloured hair fell into his face he had slightly tanned skin olive coloured eyes and an amazing smile which he picked up from Naruto. He pulled Naruto close and hugged him.

"Yeah he did, besides I'm pretty sure this isn't the last thing he got for you. He loved you Naruto just as all these people do" he gestured to the people in the room behind them. "Happy birthday Blondie" he hugged him again before placing his mask back on his face and vanishing from the room as Naruto hugged the case close to him.

Ume walked over to Naruto and hugged him from behind as a tear escaped him. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. He smiled then and wiped away his tears, "Who wants cake?" he smiled.

The cake was round and had happy 9th birthday Naruto written on it in orange icing, this shocked the trio they thought Naruto was 10 not 9. Seeing this Naruto explained how he and the young Hyuuga were the youngest in the class as their birthday were at the end of the year and that technically they both should have been in the class below. Nodding they understood they sang happy birthday and watched as Naruto blew out the candles.

(Line)

Sayuri was led out into the garden by the hand as Naruto pulled her along. Her eyes were closed and when she finally stopped and was told to open them the sight she saw took her breath away.

The entire garden was full of roses. Red roses they lined the sides of the garden and were in full bloom and were just beautiful she stepped down into the garden awed by the beauty that had so delicately be crafted just for her. After examining every bloom she turned with tears falling to face Naruto.

"It's so beautiful Naruto. Thank you." She cried hugging him and kissing him on the forehead.

"You said they were your favourite" he smiled "I like it when you smile so now you can smile whenever you're out here."

(Line)

"Its hard being with you Turtle and knowing you should be Cat" Naruto said swinging his chakra blade to get the feel of the blade.

"Then call me something else Blondie. I was there with Rabbit too." Turtle stated reminding Naruto that he had been at Cat's side a lot towards the end.

"So what am I meant to call you?" Naruto dismissed causing the blade to flare briefly.

"Hikaru, you can call me Hikaru" Hikaru replied moving his mask to the side of his head.

"Why Hikaru?" Naruto asked confusion evident on his face.

"It's my name, besides I'm not trying to replace Cat I could never do that I just want to be here for Cat if that makes sense." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah it does." Naruto said serenely.

"My mum's dying Hikaru. She doesn't know I know. She's dying and there's nothing I can do about it and I don't know what to do."

"Naruto there's probably a reason why she hasn't told you"

"Yeah I'm eight years old. My real parents died when I was born, I lost my dad when I was five and Cat when I was eight; she's trying to protect us. But I don't want protecting I want my mum." Naruto's blade flared as his emotions flared.

"It's okay Naruto" Hikaru hugged the crying boy tight watching as the blade that had fallen from his grasp dimmed to its original state.

(Line)

"I'm not going to go out on a whimper Old man. I'm a ninja so you will send me on this mission or rue the day you crossed me." Sayuri shouted at the third.

"Just like Ichirou." Sarutobi muttered "you might not make it back." He sobered

"Better to die in battle then live in vain" Sayuri stated

(Line)

"Lord Hokage"

"Naruto"

"Would it be possible to use the money in my inheritance fund to buy some properties?"

"Why?"

"Well if say, the apartment where I live was to be refurbished and then given to the orphans who no longer fall under the care of the orphanage as long as they were able to look after themselves that is and where supplied a stipend till the time in which they were able to support themselves financially."

"How would you make that happen then?"

"Through careful negotiate between certain parties."

"These parties would include?"

"Here's a list of the purposed parties involved as well as the plans needed in order to achieve this final product." Naruto handed a slightly ink stained scroll over to the Hokage. "All you have to do is okay it. I've already got people on board this idea. Besides it helps the economy of the village as well as the next generation. And you can oversee every step without the council butting in." Naruto sold his argument quite well. The third nodded along, he stopped and ran all the possibilities through his head before he smiled and sighed off on Naruto's proposed scheme.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Naruto bowed making his way out of the office. He walked over to the figure sitting on the chairs lining the wall, looking up a smile spread across Iruka's face at the way Naruto was beaming at him.

"I take it, it went well then?" Iruka smiled at Naruto; ever since Naruto had shared his dream with him he'd made sure he wouldn't do it alone.

"Yup. The hokage is sorting out the genin teams to help clear the building out, as well as the person to rebuild and design it then the genin teams will decorate and help furnish it. I've just got to get my stuff out oh and speak to old Mrs. Yamamoto to see if she'd still be interested in being the land lady."

"How did you find her anyway?"

"During work placement she was a customer in the Ichiruka ramen stand that stood up for me when another customer complained because I was working there. And I mentioned the idea to her so out of courtesy I should ask her again."

(Line)

The apartment building where Naruto lived had been stripped out, the walls reinforced and the rooms redecorated. They all had working electricity and running water with a storage tank of water stored on the roof. The walls were now yellow in colour a nice yellow though not some ghastly yellow and the slats were a reddish orange. Of the four floors available the bottom right most room and top left were the only two currently inhabited. The bottom room belonged to the new landlady and the top one belonged to Naruto.

Mrs. Yamamoto was a dumpy old woman her white hair in a bun on top of her head. She wore a pale kimono and traditional sandals. She was now the acting landlord of the apartment complex known as Koji House.

The first set of orphans had been sent to the new re-education centre for youths and adults. Iruka was kept rather busy there it was mainly run at night but on occasion during the day so someone else would run Iruka's class in his stead. The re-education centre taught people to read and write as well as some maths. It also allowed for them to progress onto certain careers if they wanted. Naruto was kept just as busy when any of the orphans wanted to move onto a career they would demand that Naruto do it with them. So far they had acquired; a baker, a butcher, a blacksmith, an electrician, a plumber and an architect. The only problem was if they asked to be a teacher that still had to be okayed.

Today they were raising money to fix the orphanage, while the Hokage sorted out the final preparations for the night school. So far there had been a cake sale, a sponsored free fall (Naruto pushed Iruka off the Hokage monument), a throwing completion kunai, shuriken and senbon.

The Yamanaka had donated flowers and seeds to the orphanage. The black smith had made the beds and playground equipment. Hikaru had managed to get the Anbu involved, they had of course demolished the old orphanage using various jutsus then got a very angry Naruto telling them off as they could have used things from the old orphanage to make the new orphanage. The orphans had performed songs for the village; Ichiruka ramen stand had donated the earnings for the week.

The plans for the final design of the orphanage had been okayed the day before a d now since the ANBU had decided to destroy the orphanage they were being made to help fix it. The children were feed by the Ichiruka ramen stand and were currently visiting the hot springs with Iruka. The new workers of the orphanage were also with Iruka, Atsuko was the head of the orphanage and she along with Kazuko and Midori would look after the girls while Kazuki and Michi would look after the boys, while they were at the hot springs.

Naruto had quite easily ripped the ANBU a new one and the building they had replaced was twice the size of the original with windows on every floor. The building had two floors and space on the roof. It was longer and wider making it more spacious for the children. They no longer where crammed into one room they could share a room between two of have girls in one room and boys in another if they wanted there were bathrooms on each floor of the building.

The fence around the perimeter had been ripped up along with the rest of the grounds. The fence was twice as high and was made of what appeared to be an iron cast metal. It had a working and locking gate. There was fresh grass covering most of the ground and a path leading to the main building. The playground found to the rear of the garden now had new equipment including monkey bars, swings slides a rock climbing wall a fort and a tree house.

There was a storage tank on the roof and an electricity box was stationed by the door to the roof. There was a backup generator next to the kitchen; the kitchen had enough room to have all the staff in there making the food comfortably. The office was situated at the front of the building along with the main reception desk. There was a lounge, a study hall, a library and dining room all on the first floor. With rooms for the staff scattered about the building.

The grounds were to be patrolled by ninja at all times this was the future of the village that lived here they were going to be protected. The children here would be taught to read and write and as they got older to look after themselves. All of this was because they were the future and so far they had been neglected.

The property was final finished and they stood back to admire it. Iruka put his arm around Naruto and asked him if he had thought of a name to give to the building.

"Lady Sarutobi's Memorial Orphanage. She spent a lot of time here I'm sure she'd love what had happened to this place." He smiled thinking of his mother.

(Line)

Iruka had been assigned a new class by the hokage; this class consisted of ten year olds and the future clan heads and one blonde headed genius. It had taken a year for Iruka to be assigned to Naruto's class and a lot of persuading on his part. It was a lot of hard work but he finally got the class he wanted. Naruto's class and so far Iruka had discovered a new devilish side to Naruto. Naruto had discovered pranks yeah it was great Naruto had come out of his shell but this was annoying. So far he'd booby trapped the door, his desk, his chair...

... And the sprinklers.

The classroom was evacuated as the classroom filled with water.

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed with his head starting to get bigger, the beginnings of the big head jutsu starting to appear.

(Line)

The rain had long ago stopped making it clear to see what was on the stone. A single red rose lay on the stone, next to the name Sayuri Sarutobi.

**I didn't want to make it too sad again but yes I did just let Lady Sarutobi die. I'm sorry it's not as sad as it should have been I will make it up to you.**

**Some things I leave out deliberately but I have taken what you said into consideration but chapter 10 was finished the same week 9 was and I just need to write the end of 11 which was almost finished the same week as 9 too, so chapter 12 will see some things you want sorted or fixed there.**

**Oh do you think my writing style has changed at all?**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	11. Chapter 11

**Miso Muchi – yeah I did I wasn't sure if people noticed lol**

**Cherrie-san – me too I would love to be able to draw out my ideas but I can't draw either I attempted the couch in the hokage's office once it was terrible so I gave up on that lol. On Nami the cat kind of, it'll give it away if I say.**

**PhonenixWytch – yeah soon.**

**Cenright – the whole sensitive to chakra thing I thought of then it appeared in the manga so I felt like a genius for a while lol. thank you and it is noted. I will be going back over chapters but at a later date seeing as after I've written them I think I could do better.  
Fyrflame- O.O okay and sorry**

**RoXaS707 – I'm sorry and thanks.**

**Studebaker1960 – I always imagined Konohamaru lived with his grandfather in the series seeing as his family isn't mentioned otherwise if that makes sense. **

**xdevil-childx, narutogirl103, Hellcleaner, CaribbeanTrinidadian and Melikalilly - thanks**

**Tristan76 - really? Yeah Naruto is insightful isn't he? As for the plants and him I might explain that in a later chapter when I've made my mind up about it lol still a few things I'm debating about.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 11**

Iruka stood at the front of his class it had been a long journey but very soon this class would be taking the genin graduation exam. Taking a deep breath he used his big head jutsu.

- QUIET –

His head reduced in size. He eyed the classroom taking account of the faces at their desks and the empty places. Naruto wasn't at his desk, he wasn't in the room either just as he was about to ask if anyone had seen Naruto the classroom door opened to reveal blonde hair and green goggles, lifting his head up Naruto realised that everyone was staring at him.

Sighing he entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late sensei, Konohamaru couldn't find his scarf, and then he shut it in the door" he gave as his excuse. Nodding Iruka allowed Naruto to take his seat. It was strange how tired Naruto looked though he'd have to ask him about it later.

"Okay I want you to describe a person with one word" Iruka explained.

"Shikamaru?"

"Lazy" Ino commented, the class readily agreed.

"Choji"

"Fa..." Sakura started

"Don't say the f word" Ino hissed

"Round" Kiba called.

"Kind" Shikamaru pointed out before returning to his laze.

"Be nice children. Shino"

"Weird" Sakura stated

"Scary" another girl called

"Creepy" Ino shuddered

"Observant" Naruto called causing all heads to switch to him. "He's quiet and keeps to himself but he observes what is happening in the class" he stated.

"Sakura"

"Forehead" Ino shouted

"Fan girl" the class chorused

"Ino"

"Pig" Sakura shouted back

"Fan girl" the class chorused

"Kiba"

"Wild" the class chorused

"Dog breath" A girl called

"Hinata"

"Shy" the class echoed

"Pressurised" Naruto whispered causing Hinata to blush

"Hinata what do you think on Naruto?" Iruka pushed

"Lonely" she blushed

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered

Naruto rose to the bait. He hit Sasuke straight in the face. As the two boys scuffled a piece of paper fell from Naruto's desk landing at Shikamaru's feet. Iruka sensei rushed to pull the boys apart.

Naruto had written an answer down for each name called and explained them. It was amazing seeing what he had written;

Shikamaru genius. He's lazy but still a genius.

Choji kind. He's got the biggest heart of us all.

Shino reserved. He keeps to himself and quietly observes the world around him.

Sakura loud. Loud fan girl with pretty hair.

Ino mindful. She's careful what she says till Sakura or Sasuke are involved.

Kiba alpha. Kiba is the alpha dog of his pack or trying to be anyway.

Hinata pressured. She is constantly under pressure to do the right thing and to do her clan good.

Sasuke lost.

Shikamaru read them all astonished at how insightful Naruto was.

Iruka had separated the two boys and was shouting at them for disrupting the class.

"Naruto's Insightful" Shikamaru called out getting the class back on topic.

"Kind" Choji answered

"Annoying" Ino and Sakura called out

"Hiding" Shino called

"Sasuke" Iruka called continuing where he'd left off

"Dreamy" some girls sighed

"Hansom" the rest of the girls sighed.

"Arrogant" the boys called

"Cold" Hinata whispered

(Line)

Iruka looked up at the two occupants of the classroom Sasuke was sat head resting on his hands glaring at the board and Naruto was writing or drawing on his paper. Glancing at the clock he decided he'd kept the two long enough.

"You can go now, but no more fighting in class." Iruka called out.

Sasuke made his way out of the classroom in his usual Uchiha way. Naruto was too engrossed in what he was doing to notice he had been let go. Iruka looked up when he didn't hear a second pair of footfalls. Naruto had moved the paper at an angle and was hunched over it the pen moving quickly across the page. Iruka finished grading his papers and moving around the desk he made his way over to Naruto's desk, he leaned over the desk and jumped when Naruto started speaking to him.

"You shouldn't be so nosy Iruka Sensei" Naruto sung finishing his drawing and piling the papers up.

"Is that you're new project?" Iruka inquired walking with Naruto out the class room door.

"It's more like an adjustment to an ongoing project." Naruto shrugged. "oh sorry for earlier by the way Sasuke's been pissing me off all week and I couldn't take it anymore he just gets under my skin" Naruto apologised. Before he got clipped round the back of the head by Iruka's hand for swearing. "Oww." He rubbed the back of his head in mock hurt "did you want to see it?" Naruto asked gleefully.

(Line)

Iruka followed Naruto through the village to the hokage mansion but rather than entering they went around the building to the walled off area of the mansion. Iruka stopped in his tracks they had entered the garden of the hokage mansion. It was half finished but it looked incredible.

"Did you do this?" Iruka asked in astonishment

"Yeah the hokage commissioned me to. It's taken ages to get this far. I've got to plant this tree, get the pond and water feature running and find the bench which was here. But yeah I've worked on it quite late into the night which is why I look tired. Two more days and it should be finished."

"Why two more days? Why not finish it today?"

"Well I haven't got a lot of time here. I'm supposed to be at my piano lesson then I'm spending time with grandpa and besides it's just me doing this."

"I could help you I don't mind especially since you showed me this. And you won't have to pay me for it either." Iruka bantered.

"Okay fine but you have to do what I say." Naruto agreed. Nodding Iruka followed Naruto as he moved over to the tree. He showed him where he wanted it planted and left to the corner of the garden where the water feature was positioned.

"Wait how long have you been working on this?" Iruka looked up to find a completed pond with the now working water feature trickling into the pond. Scanning around he found Naruto talking to the turtle masked anbu who nodded and disappeared in a display of leaves.

The water feature consisted of small waterfall effect which cascaded into a small pool which then trickled into a slightly larger pool before falling into the pond.

"About two weeks officially although the design aspect took a long time and then getting it okayed, so yeah two weeks" Naruto smiled. Iruka gaped at the boy. Two weeks to go through the design process and begin constructor that was incredible. A puff of smoke brought their attention to the turtle masked anbu and a white stone bench. It had the symbol for hokage etched into a circle at the top of the back of the bench. The back curved down to the arms which curved out towards the ground. The seat was flat stone and had a centre piece which was the legs.

"It looks like it's made from one piece of stone." Iruka gasped in awe.

"It is" Naruto nodded "the base is set back a bit so you fold your legs under. The base is basically a u shape with a flat rectangle placed on top and then the back rest and arms curve out to the edge. The only bit that I wanted was the hokage symbol etched in. But it's beautiful right?"

"Yeah it matches the rest of the garden perfectly" Iruka stated. "How are you going to get it into the correct place though?"

The turtle masked anbu disappeared with a puff of smoke and appeared a bit further in the garden the bench which he had been touching at the time travelling with him.

"Oh" Iruka said in understanding.

(Line)

The piano keys sung as Naruto raced his hands across the them. He loved this, the way the keys called out to him telling him which notes to play. It was amazing listening to him play, the way that he fluently flew across the keys and the composition that he had composed just that moment. The hokage found it mesmerizing listening to Naruto play, his paperwork was soon forgotten. Asuma who had been making his way through the towers corridors closed his eyes in bliss Naruto was playing his new composition and the emotion flowing through it was astounding. He bumped into someone; he opened his eyes to come face to face with snow white.

She had red eyes framed by purple eye shadow and long black shoulder length untamed hair. Her skin was pale as snow with red lips, she was wearing a simple sleeveless dress and flak jacket. Asuma stuttered in his apology as the words of snow white popped into his head.

Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow.

Her glare pulled him out of his thoughts he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that I was enthralled in the music" he apologised

"That's fine" her glare softened "it is really amazing music I didn't realise the hokage could play like that" she said

"It's not the hokage playing" Asuma replied watching after her as she made her way down the corridor. Asuma stared after her till he heard a series of tinkles on the piano Nami had decided to join in. Shaking his head he made his way into the mission room.

(Line)

"Your mission is to find Naruto here."Ibiki pointed to Naruto who was dressed in his orange jump suit "He will hide somewhere in the village and you have to find him before the time is up. When the time is up you will all return here" Ibiki explained to the new anbu recruits lined up in front of the memorial stone. He and Hikaru had decided that Naruto was the perfect person to get the anbu recruits to fall in line. Besides the only people to ever catch or find Naruto were Cat and the hokage.

"Were going on a fox hunt" a male recruit whispered to his surrounding recruits, who all nodded in agreement. Naruto's eyes narrowed, he'd heard what the recruit had said. He was being used to prove that the anbu shouldn't be so arrogant; he was not to be hunted. Hikaru and Ibiki who were standing either side of Naruto had heard the comment too. They kept sending signals telling Naruto to be patient.

They looked to each other above Naruto's head and nodded. Hikaru took Naruto away from the disobedient recruits and whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded before running off into the forest, after Hikaru could no longer see him, Ibiki let the recruits go. Smirking Ibiki turned to Hikaru.

"They don't stand a chance." Hikaru commented.

(Line)

Four hours later found the ANBU recruits returning to the field empty handed some were covered in bruises, others were limping, a few were dripping water and some were even being supported by others. Ibiki smirked at them as they lined up.

"I'm not known as sadistic for nothing you know. The only person who has ever found Naruto was the hokage. Did you measly little bastards really think we'd make it that easy? You're too cock sure of yourselves and needed to be brought down a peg. You will follow orders. You will complete the mission. You will not turn your nose up at anything you are offered or told to do. and you will not ever refer to naruto as a fox or demon!" he screamed right in the face of the ANBU recruit who had made the snide comment. "Turtle go get Naruto."

"I've never been able to find Naruto when he's hiding. I'm not Cat." He growled at Ibiki. Naruto walked out from the forest behind them reading a familiar olive book in his hands. He walked through the crowd of shocked ninja and stood in front of Ibiki.

"Cat's dead Ibiki, Turtle is not his replacement and the fact that you see him as that is appalling. Turtle will be better than Cat if you just stop comparing him to a ghost of a dead man." He said without looking up. He then made his way over to the ninja who had made the 'fox hunt' comment and declared:

"Fight me"

The anbu recruit couldn't believe it.

"Fight me or explain to the hokage why you are no longer an anbu recruit" Naruto stated.

He stood book in front of his face his right leg sweeping back in a circular motion to be planted behind him his hand placed in his pocket the spitting image of a certain book reading ninja. He stepped to the right as the recruit charged at him. He ducked under the punch thrown at his head and dodged the kick aimed at him. He turned the page as the recruit stopped and looked back at the rest of the recruits and Ibiki and Turtle. He charged again with a fist flying out at Naruto who caught the arm and flipped so that he was supported by his unoccupied hand on the recruit's arm still reading his book. Naruto turned his head and smirked at the recruit before angling himself so that his body fell towards the recruit's and kicked him in the head while flipping himself off his arm as he landed he pushed off from the ground and kicked the recruits knee slid through his legs and kicked the other knee. Naruto spun on his back foot and brought his leg down onto the fallen recruit's arm causing it to dislocate, he then pulled back into his stance and punched his fist forward into the recruits mask. There was a crack and the mask fell away from the recruits face.

Looking up the recruit realised that Naruto had closed his eyes. Stepping back Naruto turned to where he knew Ibiki was and started to walk away. He finally opened his eyes when he knew he was far enough away from the mask less recruit. Hikaru placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and turned to the recruits.

"You were chosen by the hokage to serve and protect this village by his orders alone. You are chosen not by rank or background you were chosen for your individual capabilities and special skills. But you still have to learn your place if that means that a ten year old child has to make you see it than perhaps you are not worthy of the masks you wear. You are the elite you take the highest ranking mission. Your emotions should not get in the way. You're identity is not to be known to anyone but the hokage. Your future stands before you are you ready to embrace it?"

They watched as each ANBU recruit stood up a little straighter. And their chakra flared in answer, including their fallen comrade. Ibiki smirked in pride Naruto was right. Turtle would far outshine Cat.

The hokage who had been watching the scene through his crystal ball smiled. Naruto was right. Hikaru Motou was going to go far in this world.

(Line)

"What's the point of hokage? He's old." Sakura asked

"It doesn't matter about your age." Shikamaru muttered.

"The hokage's the strongest ninja in the village." Kiba argued.

"Surely he's not strong enough to be hokage" Sakura again asked.

"The hokage is the person who will die to protect this village and all those who live in it. It doesn't matter if their strong or powerful it matters if they have the will to do what is right no matter the cost. They are respected by everyone in the village as the title should be." Naruto defended the title.

"Hey the dobe wants to be hokage." Kiba insinuated.

"I didn't say that. I merely defended the title of hokage." Naruto confirmed.

"Naruto wants to be hokage" the children sang. Naruto sighed in defeat and returned to his book.

(Line)

The hokage was sat in his chair attempting to stare down a glaring Naruto. It was the time when Naruto would ask questions and for weeks now Naruto had wanted to find out about a past shinobi but the third had denied him every time.

Naruto's eyes were cold in their glare. His whole posture was becoming hostile.

"It is not my place to tell you Naruto" the third sighed

"Well I'm not going to find out any other way" he countered.

"Pick someone else to find out about. What about one of the hokage?" Naruto's glared darkened when the third's eyes strayed to the fourth's picture.

"I don't want to pick someone else old man I want this one." Naruto reiterated.

"What about your hero? Can't I tell you about him?"

"You've told me about the second hokage and some of your adventures. I want to know about..."

"I can't tell you" the third said firmly cutting Naruto off.

"He was a hero, yet I can't find anything about him. If I had to make the same decision I'd do the same thing" Naruto stormed out of the room. Sighing the third returned to his paperwork his mind drifting back to Naruto's request, Konoha's white fang. No it wasn't his place to tell Naruto about the man it was his son's.

(Line)

The hokage monument was a place of respect everyone in the village knew that. So when early in the morning the villagers awoke to find their precious monument defaced there was of course uproar.

The first hokage had a red spiral painted on his left cheek with the words stupid and idiot in green squiggled above it a lime green cross was on his other cheek with white paint running from out of his nose and a drawing of some kind on his headband. The second hokage had a yellow poop drawn on the side of his face with a red tongue hanging out from his lips and a black line under his eye. The third had white lines running down from his nose and eyes as well as a blue cross on his forehead. And the fourth hokage had his eyes painted green with eye lashes attached a white stream coming from his nose, a lime green stitch like mark on his chin and a white spiral on his cheek.

Two chunin ninja spotted a flash of orange atop the monument and instantly reported the disturbance to the hokage. Naruto who was laughing with glee spotted the two ninja who had begun to chase him; he grabbed his paint pots and ran leading them on a merry chase through the village. He turned to look over his shoulder at the ninja to see they had fallen behind and turned back and ran into a puff of smoke colliding with the solid body in front of him Naruto fell to the floor. Looking up he found a very angry Iruka staring down at him.

Naruto sat tied up in the classroom with Iruka standing over him.

"Tomorrow is the ninja schools graduation exam. You have failed the last two times somehow. This is no time to be causing trouble."

"Yeah yeah"

"TIME FOR A REVIEW TEST ON HENGE NO JUTSU. EVERY ONE LINE UP". Iruka screamed in anger.

- WHAT – the class chorused.

"TRANSFORM PERFECTLY INTO ME."

The class lined up with mutters of it's your entire fault being thrown at Naruto.

"Next up Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gathered his chakra and performed a perfect replica of Iruka just as he was about to be okayed he performed another jutsu to transform into a scantily clad woman, causing Iruka to shoot back with blood pouring from his nose. Iruka quickly shot up and using big head jutsu in place shouted at Naruto about creating stupid skills.

(Line)

Naruto was cleaning the hokage monument with Iruka standing over him. Iruka looked down sternly at Naruto and announced if he got it all cleaned up he would take him out for ramen. Naruto smirked working quickly to clean up the paint from earlier.

"So you going to tell me what that was about earlier or should I get Hikaru?" Iruka asked.

Naruto sighed "I was annoyed I didn't know how to take my frustrations out"

"Annoyed at what or who?"

"The old man. He's being really stubborn about something and it's driving me crazy."

"Speaking of being stubborn. Are you ever going to tell me what's going on in the exams?"

Naruto huffed and continued to clean the paint from the monument.

When the two finally arrived at the ramen stand Naruto was still a bit defensive towards Iruka.

"So why did you deface the monument again?" Iruka tried to open up the conversation

"Because it would annoy the old man, he references them a lot and he constantly looks at their pictures I just wanted to remind him is all"

"Remind him of what?"

"That I am my own person; I am not them and shouldn't be seen as such." Naruto stated determination shining in his eyes.

"Oh" Iruka said.

"Hey Iruka sensei, can I wear your head band? Just for a second" Naruto asked his face hidden in shadow.

"Maybe if you pass tomorrow you'll get your own. Besides this is a symbol that you've come of age." Iruka said moving his forehead protector.

"A no would have sufficed." Naruto grumbled as Iruka laughed ordering another bowl of ramen for them.

(Line)

Naruto was sat in the classroom they had already gone through most of the exam and the final part was coming up. Iruka sensei then said the words Naruto didn't want to hear the bushin no jutsu. The one jutsu he couldn't do. Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Can we use any type of bushin?" he enquired.

"No just bushin" Iruka stated wondering why he was being asked that. He'd been instructed that it had to be a bushin not anything else.

'Sorry Naruto I tried' Shikamaru thought.

Naruto arrived in the classroom to face Mizuki sensei Iruka's helper and Iruka. He gulped then performed the jutsu. After the smoke cleared he turned to look at his clone which was half dead and more like a puppet than a clone. He hung his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail." Iruka stated.

"He did technically make a clone we could let him pass" Mizuki said. Naruto and Iruka instantly became suspicious.

"Everyone else divided into three and Naruto well I can't let him pass." Iruka sighed.

(Line)

Naruto sat on the swing his goggles sat firmly on his forehead he watched as everyone else in his class was congratulated. He was wary though Mizuki had been nice to him he was never nice to him. He hoped Iruka realised it too.

Iruka was stood by the entrance of the academy he was looking through the crowd at Naruto. It didn't add up Naruto's exam should have been a pass not a fail so he couldn't do the clone jutsu he'd never been able to do the clone jutsu. He sighed he'd have to look into this.

"Iruka I need to talk to you" the hokage called. Iruka looked away from Naruto to the hokage and back again to find the swing vacant.

(Line)

That's why Mizuki had been nice to Naruto; he wanted him to steal the scroll of sealing. Naruto was sprinting through the forest heading to where Mizuki told him to meet him. He found himself in front of an old hut he looked around before he sat down on the ground and opened the scroll.

"I FOUND YOU" Iruka screamed at Naruto

"Hi Iruka sensei" Naruto said looking up from the sealed scroll.

"Don't hi me, Naruto you're in serious trouble. Do you know what you've got there?"

"The forbidden scroll of sealing. Mizuki sensei told me if I stole it and learned a skill from it you'd promote me. He even mentioned this place". Naruto spoke while signing with his hands to Iruka _"Play along sensei whatever is about to happen it's not going to be good"_

There was a whoosh and both heads turned to see kunai flying towards them. Iruka without thinking threw Naruto out the way and took the brunt of the attack. He was pinned to the cabin when Mizuki made himself clear.

"So you found him then. Naruto give me the scroll!" Mizuki ended with a shout.

"Naruto don't give him the scroll no matter what" Iruka ordered

"There's no use in you having it. I'll tell you the truth just hand it over." Mizuki persuaded

"NO DON'T" Iruka pleaded

"What truth?" Naruto cocked his head to the side hugging the scroll close.

"Twelve years ago when the fox demon was sealed. A rule was created. You were never to be told of this rule. The rule is nobody is to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox." Mizuki began.

"STOP IT" Iruka screamed.

"Didn't you find it strange how everyone hated you? IRUKA IS THE SAME! HE ACTUALLY HATES YOU!" Mizuki screamed as he prepared a giant shuriken. Naruto was running through the possibilities of what he could do, when Mizuki realised the giant shuriken. Naruto was then on the ground looking up at Iruka who had placed himself in between him and the shuriken.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry Naruto I should have done better by you" Iruka managed to mumble out.

Naruto decided now would be a good time to run. Mizuki seemed to think he was an idiot and Iruka was going to get himself killed if he stayed here.

"Naruto's eyes were the eyes of a demon he's going to get revenge against this village" Mizuki stated.

"Shut up. Naruto's not like that." Iruka said defiantly.

"That doesn't matter I'll kill Naruto and take the scroll. I'll deal with you later." Mizuki jumped into the trees after Naruto.

'Found him finally' the third thought looking through his crystal ball. 'Mizuki has told him and he seems to be playing the fool. What are you planning Naruto?'

"Naruto pass me the scroll. Mizuki is after it" Iruka called out to the tree jumping boy. He then had his breathe knocked out of him by Naruto as he threw himself into him.

"What? How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Iruka transformed into Mizuki.

"Because I'm Iruka" Naruto dispelled.

"The demon fox can't resist the power in that scroll there's no way the fox wouldn't try to use that power". Mizuki insisted

"You're right the fox would, but Naruto is different he is... ...I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent student's. He already knows what it is to feel pain in his heart. He isn't a fox demon. He is a member of the hidden leaf village. He's Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka gave an impressive speech.

"You're full of it aren't you. Whatever I'll kill you now instead of later." Mizuki released his giant shuriken at Iruka, who had run out of strength and was awaiting the inevitable.

"You can't die on me just yet sensei" Naruto said standing in front of his teacher Giant shuriken in hand. And a second Naruto had knocked Mizuki flying. "Touch Iruka sensei and I'll kill you" Naruto said voice cold.

"Shut it demon, I'll kill you in one shot" Mizuki screamed

"And I'll return it a thousand fold" Naruto's clone replied creating enough clones to fill the clearing. The original Naruto threw the giant Shuriken as Mizuki screamed at him. It hit him in the leg causing him to crumple to the ground in pain.

"You should never underestimate me." Naruto said as he launched himself at Mizuki hitting him in the chin with an uppercut shutting the panicked ninja up. He smirked dispelling the clones. He walked over to Iruka. 'He performed the shadow clone so that the entire clearing was filled with them, I'd say that qualifies as a pass' Iruka thought

"Naruto close your eyes a second I want to give you something" Iruka smiled.

(Line)

The group of ninja assigned to finding Naruto gathered together each panicked as they hadn't found the boy.

"There's nothing to worry about" the third said

- Lord Hokage –

"He'll be back soon" he stated

(Line)

"Sensei" Naruto asked

"You can open your eyes now Naruto" Iruka suggested

When Naruto opened his eyes he found Iruka minus his forehead protector holding his goggles in hand. He reached up to feel Iruka's forehead protector in place of his goggles.

"Congratulations on graduating" Iruka said.

Naruto dived at Iruka hugging him tight.

"Thanks Iruka sensei for seeing me and for playing along I wondered where this was going" Naruto commented as he supported Iruka with a clone carrying the scroll and another carrying the knocked out Mizuki, as they made their way back to the hokage mansion.

"Always" Iruka replied "besides I was wondering myself. It's not like you to play the fool." He smirked.

(Line)

Naruto woke early from his slumber the old man had wanted to talk about last night but Naruto was more concerned by Iruka's injuries and the old man had had to let it go.

"I spoke to Iruka last night" the third called from the doorway. "He explained most of it to me but I wanted to"

"It wasn't right I know and I'm sorry. Mizuki has never once been nice to me before so I became suspicious then. And then I just let it play out as it did. Mizuki sees me as an idiot so it worked out quite well although I didn't take into account that Iruka would save me like that." Naruto summarised

"I meant about the fox"

"Oh that, it's fine I've known about the fox for a while. I know it was sealed in me. And I'm glad Iruka doesn't see me as the fox that was something that always worried me but what bugs me is that you didn't tell me, you created that law for what?" Naruto spoke from his bed in the hokage tower.

"I did it to protect you. I wanted you to have a normal childhood and the chance to make friends and be happy"

"I had that because of you and mum and Cat. If it hadn't of been for you I probably would have turned out a lot different. But my life is never going to be normal. I've got a demon sealed inside me and that's probably desperate to get out. It's my job to protect this village from it ever getting out. But you can't change the way the village sees me just by making a law. I understand why you did now but they are entitled to their opinion if they see me as a monster or a demon then it's my right to prove them wrong."

The old man smiled grateful that he had been forgiven. He sat on the edge of Naruto's bed.

"You know your mum made something for you for when you became a genin it's had to be remade a bit as she thought you'd get there sooner but here it's her gift to you." He handed a package over to the silent boy. Naruto with shaking hands unwrapped the package to reveal a bundle of clothes and a scarf to match Konohamaru's.

"This is like Ko's scarf from her" Naruto whispered. The third nodded as he watched Naruto carefully remove each article of clothing so he could marvel at it before carefully placing it back down. He hugged the old man tight.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"You're welcome" the third whispered back.

(Line)

Naruto stood in front of the camera in his new outfit that his mum had made for him. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless top and trousers to match, he had bandages wrapped round his legs and his ninja pouches attached and black ninja sandals on his feet. His top looked as though it had a hood on it. He also had a pale green scarf wrapped round his neck which he could pull up to cover his mouth. The scarf wasn't long but a more rounded shaped one which was pulled over the head rather than sat around the neck.

The third looked over Naruto's ninja registration page finding it hard to believe that Naruto hadn't pulled any stunt while taking his picture; he glanced over the paper at Naruto then glanced at the photos on the wall before looking back at the papers hoping Naruto didn't notice that he glanced at the photos, he looked over the paper at Naruto to see him glaring at him, he had noticed the glance at the photos.

"I should have gone with the kabuki face painting instead of that one." Naruto muttered still glaring at the hokage. Wearing his new outfit he pulled at the scarf slightly when the door creaked open and Konohamaru sprung through the door.

"Old man, fight me!" Konohamaru called.

Naruto turned to look at the old man confusion written on his face. Konohamaru tripped as he came through the doorway hitting the floor face first. As his teacher Ebisu Sensei made his way to the doorway exclaiming about not again.

"Oww" Konohamaru moaned.

"He's taken to trying to take the title of hokage for some reason." The third shrugged

"Hey you set up a trap to trip me didn't you" Konohamaru accused not realise Naruto was in the room.

"Honourable grandson there's no trap" Ebisu stated coming into the room.

"You tripped over the scarf" Naruto said kneeling to Konohamaru's height and adjusted his scarf so that it didn't quite reach his feet so he wouldn't trip over it as he walked. "Can't have you destroying that scarf can we" Naruto stated helping Konohamaru to his feet.

"Hey what are you doing to the honourable grandson?" Ebisu panicked.

"Honourable grandson?" Naruto titled his head slightly "he's fallen into calling you that has he?" Naruto laughed "see you later" he said waving his hand as he made to go out the door. A cough stopped him sheepishly he turned raising his hand to the back of his head he walked over to the hokage and hugged him then ruffled Konohamaru's hair and finally left the room.

Ebisu's jaw was on the floor. Why had the demon child hugged the hokage and why did he scoff when he called the honourable grandson that.

"Grandpa is that mum's present that big brother is wearing?" Konohamaru asked the third, who nodded "I better congratulate him" Konohamaru hugged his grandfather then ran out the door.

"Big brother?" Ebisu was muttering in shock.

"They were raised together as brothers by Lady Sarutobi. Naruto's family, Ebisu and not what you think he's like, you'll probably be spending a lot more time with him now that Konohamaru knows he's a genin." The third stated clasping his hands together in front of his face.

(Line)

"Konohamaru you're holding sheet the wrong way" Naruto stated walking past a fence with a square sideways panel in it.

"Hmmp, hey Naruto you know if you dressed in green with a green hat and a sword that would suit you too" Konohamaru snickered

"I am not dressing up like Link!" Naruto shouted at Konohamaru

"Just cloud then?" Konohamaru stated smugly he enjoyed winding his brother up.

"Mum made this" Naruto stated walking away. Konohamaru dropped his smile he forgot that it was indeed their mum who had made his scarf and Naruto's outfit. He looked after Naruto to see that outfit had a hood which was promptly pulled up to cover Naruto's blonde hair. He hurried after him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that mum made these" he said fingering his scarf. "Did you use that sexy jutsu on grandpa the other night?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah I did silly huh? Hey Ko why are you after grandpa so much?" Naruto asked remembering the incident in the office.

"Remember what you said about Ebisu" Ko stated

"How he fell into calling you honourable grandson" Naruto asked

"Yeah, everyone just sees the Hokage's grandson and they don't see me, well you're the only one who doesn't. But I'm sick of it, that's why I want the hokage name now." Ko ranted

"Idiot. The hokage name isn't going to make people acknowledge you, besides being Hokage isn't that easy. If you really want to be Hokage you have to work at..." Naruto began to lecture before being interrupted.

"I have found you" Ebisu said from his perch on the tree branch. Naruto looked up disapprovingly at the elite trainer above them. "Now young master lets go home". Ebisu said

"No I'm going to defeat grandpa and get the hokage name right now! Don't get in my way!" Konohamaru shouted then went through a familiar hand sign. "Transform"

'He's still saying that' Naruto thought.

"A hokage must be well versed in all aspects of being a ninja. You must know over 1,000 skills and then finally... huh" Ebisu lectured.

"Take this Sexy no jutsu" Konohamaru said transforming into a beautiful naked young brunette woman. 'Why did I invent that again? He kinda looks like mum' Naruto thought. Ebisu's jaw dropped as Konohamaru dispelled the jutsu.

"Huh it didn't work?"

"w... wh... what a vulgar skill!" Ebisu exclaimed "I am a gentleman such a super low class skill will never work against me!"

'What an idiot' Naruto thought. Ebisu grabbed hold of Konohamaru's scarf and attempted to pull him away from Naruto "just do as I say. I am the easiest shortcut to becoming hokage. Now let's go home!

"No!" Konohamaru shouted

"Kage bushin no jutsu." The clearing was suddenly full of Naruto's

"Wow" Konohamaru said excitedly

"How foolish. I am an elite tutor. I'm not Mizuki." He prepared a fighting stance.

"Transform"

"Huh?" all the Narutos had transformed into beautifully naked young blonde women standing provocatively around Ebisu. Konohamaru was astounded. The third who had been watching through his crystal ball face palmed. And Ebisu was jolted from his shock by a stream of blood shooting out of his nose sending him flying back.

The third sighed 'great he combined his sexy jutsu with the shadow clone jutsu, he'd probably beat me with that too' he thought.

"Aww I couldn't even defeat my tutor. I really want a name that people will acknowledge! Yet why?" Konohamaru whined

"Your tutor seems a bit misplaced if he didn't realise that we are brothers, besides he doesn't think very highly of me. Besides it's not that easy and stop acting like an idiot." He whacked Konohamaru on his helmet causing the boy to flinch. "The Hokage name is the greatest ninja in the village. There aren't any short cuts to the title. You have to work hard. It's tough being the hokage. The hokage is the person who will die to protect this village and all those who live in it. It doesn't matter if their strong or powerful it matters if they have the will to do what is right no matter the cost. They are respected by everyone in the village as the title should be. You have to be willing to make decisions that you won't like and to face the consequences of those actions. You're a Sarutobi you come from a long line of amazing ninja you and I both have to figure out how to get out from under their shadows. Understand?"

"Right I've got to get stronger before I can become hokage and one day I'll beat even you" he said pointing. "Hey Naruto what was that jutsu?"

"I call it the harem jutsu. Oh Ko don't use the sexy jutsu you look just like mum when you do" Naruto smiled.

"Do you miss mum?" Konohamaru asked as they made their way towards the hot spring from the clearing where the passed out Ebisu was. Naruto looked over at Konohamaru seeing him pulling at his scarf; he then changed direction heading towards the graveyard.

(Line)

"Hi mum," Naruto spoke to the grave with Lady Sarutobi's name etched on it."I made genin last night. I'm wearing the outfit you made me. I don't know how you knew what size I'd be but thank you mum" Naruto smiled "Ko's still wearing that scarf you made him too, even if it is too big for him, he trips over it a lot" he stopped and gazed up at the sky.

"We miss you mummy" Konohamaru said standing at Naruto's side

"I wanted to know if it was okay to tell Ko about my mum?"Naruto asked causing Konohamaru to look at him in confusion. The wind blew past them almost like a sign. Naruto stood up and beckoned Konohamaru to follow he made his way through several rows of head stones. They stopped at a marker that had a white rose and a lily placed on top of it. Konohamaru read the name on the marker.

"Kushina Uzumaki"

"Ko this is my biological mum. The person who gave birth to me, I leave flowers here on mother's day normally but I've been coming a lot lately trying to figure out how to tell you. I brought Cat here once, he was shocked, I wasn't supposed to know, you know about my parents that is and besides Cat, you and Hikaru are the only people I've ever brought here." Naruto said kneeling so that he was level with marker, as Hikaru moved from the tree he'd been stood under watching the two boys. "I trust you enough to let you in on this secret" Naruto said solemnly.

"what about your dad?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's pretty obvious", he smirked "But mum and dad will always be my parents and you will always be my brother" he said hugging Konohamaru close.

"you're my brother no matter what, bro" Konohamaru chirruped hugging Naruto back.

"Hey Hikaru, why didn't you step in earlier with Ebisu? You were there but you just let Naruto handle it." Konohamaru asked before coming up with his own answer.

Naruto and Hikaru looked at the young Sarutobi, shocked that he had known Hikaru was there.

"You're too much like me for your own good you know that" Naruto stated rubbing the back of his head.

**Hikaru Motou means light source I think. Lol.**

**It's getting harder to write now as I catch up to the actual series so it might take longer than usual but I will try. Hopefully it'll mix well. I'm trying to build on Iruka and Naruto's friendship. Oh and if you remember in the series this is where Naruto and Konohamaru first meet lol.**

**I didn't name this chapter did you notice?**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	12. Chapter 12

**You scared me. I went and checked my emails when I got in after work and I had loads from . I thought I'd released another chapter early but then realised I hadn't uploaded it into the system yet. It was strange though there were about the same amount as when I release a chapter, anyway it's long again. 16 pages on word. Team assignment time I think lol.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"Naruto" signing/sign language

"Naruto" speaking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

Puzzles and teams **Chapter 12**

Naruto ran through his stances in the empty clearing, he paused holding his stance and catching his breath he stayed perfectly still. He could sense someone nearby in the tree line. A small girl who had been walking through the forest suddenly found herself drawn to the figure in the middle of the clearing, she watched as he stilled and quickly flung herself behind a tree as he turned to look in her direction. A heavy blush spread across her face as she realised that the boy in the clearing wasn't wearing a shirt and his slender but toned upper body was pulled tauntingly in his movements. 'I didn't know Naruto looked like that under his shirt' Hinata thought blushing profusely, she pointed her fingers together nervously glancing back up at Naruto in the clearing her blush increasing when she realised that he was staring right in her direction. Gasping quickly she kept very still as he shrugged and grabbed his top and left the clearing. She released the breathe she had been holding with blush still in place and continued to walk through the forest looking for herbs and flowers she could press.

(Line)

An ash brown haired boy with blue eyes walked through the streets carrying bags of groceries. His tanned arms barely containing the overflowing bag, he paused briefly in his walk to get his bearings back as several of his items attempted to make a dive for the pavement below. A slightly tanned hand caught the melon as it managed to escape to the floor. Looking up the boy found himself staring into the turtle shaped mask of an ANBU.

"You want a hand with those groceries?" he asked. Nodding the boy handed over two bags so that he could now see past his remaining groceries. Hikaru looked back at his companion carefully analyzing him; he seemed so familiar but he didn't know why. The boy realising he was been watched looked up and smiled a shy but genuine grin at him. Hikaru looked closely at the boy's clothing then to make sure his suspicions were correct. The boy was dressed in a blue hooded top with a green scarf sat around his neck, blue trousers and black ninja sandals. His eyes widened when he spotted the goggles sat on top of his head.

"Naruto?" Hikaru whispered.

Naruto's ash brown head nodded as a laugh bubbled out. Hikaru chuckled as they continued their way through the market place.

Arriving at Naruto's house they started to put the groceries away. Hikaru sat down as Naruto pottered around the kitchen area.

"So why are you using a henge?"

"I like to see how long it takes for people to realise it's me" he said handing over a glass of milk. Hikaru removed his mask and drank the milk as Naruto continued to bustle around the kitchen while drinking his own glass of milk.

"And how many have realised that this is you?" he gestured to the still dark haired Naruto.

"Well without my blonde hair and my whisker marks completely gone I guess I'm completely unrecognisable so just you so far. I call it my Sarutobi henge because it reminds me of them".

"Hikaru you wouldn't happen to know who my sensei is would you?" Naruto pried sitting down and eating the breakfast he had made.

(Line)

Naruto took a seat in the classroom full of the students who had passed the genin exam. He sat quietly for a while till he decided it would be far better if he immersed himself in his book. He'd been reading for a while before someone noticed he was in the class room.

"Huh? Naruto what are you doing here? Only those who pass are supposed to be here."

"I'm wearing a forehead protector am I not?" Naruto stated eyes flicking over the top of his book.

"Hey will you let me through?"

"Sakura-chan"

"Naruto move your ass! I want to sit the other side of you."

"Huh?" Naruto looked to his left to find the most popular kid in school sat next him. Sasuke Uchiha.

"What?"

"Sure whatever Sakura" Naruto said standing up to leave when Sakura practically squashed him to get closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?"

Naruto somehow found himself sitting on the other side of Sakura who was getting glared at by most of the other girls. 'she's probably planning on stealing his first kiss' Naruto thought looking between the two sighing he searched for his book which had been knocked from his hands when Sakura had squashed him. He spotted his book lying on the desk in front of the Uchiha. Sighing he got up to collect it walking along the desk till he was at his book he knelt to collect it.

"Hey Naruto! Get out of Sasuke's face"

Naruto looked up realising that he was now positioned so that he was face to face with the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun kick his ass"

"Yeah yeah"

Naruto was then knocked forwards into Sasuke by the Iruka looking boy sat in front. The entire room went quiet as Naruto fell into Sasuke. Figuring out what was about to occur Naruto did the one thing he could to get himself out of this situation. He switched places with the chalk board eraser appearing at the front of the room as Sasuke took a mouthful of chalk. Naruto swiped the sweat from his forehead he did not want his first kiss to be with that Uchiha he'd rather kick him in the balls than kiss him. A shudder went up his back ominously he turned to see Sakura glaring over at him.

"Naruto you're annoying" she glared cracking her knuckles.

Naruto's bruised body slumped in his seat as Iruka began his speech.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas. But you are still merely rookie 'genin'. The hard part has just started. Now you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the three man teams. And each team will have a 'jounin' sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties.

'Pft... Three man teams? That's just more people to get in my way.' Sasuke brooded.

'I have to be with Sasuke-kun' Sakura stormed in her head.

'well they'll probably make another ino-shika-cho so uncle Asuma will probably be their teacher, I'm technically the dead last and my score should have to balance out the team so I'll be put with Sasuke crap' Naruto thought.

"We've tried to balance each team's strength."

-What- the class chorused

Iruka proceeded to list names from his clipboard finally reaching team seven.

"Next team seven. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura's down cast expression turned to one of glee from being paired with Naruto to being on a team with Sasuke.

"Wait Iruka sensei why does an outstanding ninja like Sasuke have to be on the same team as that bum Naruto?" A girl from behind them asked

"Sasuke's grades were first among all 27 graduates, Naruto's were dead last. We have to do this to balance the teams understand?"

"Just don't get in my way. Dead last." Sasuke smirked attempting to get a rise out of Naruto.

Iruka sighed 'I'm sorry Naruto but this is the way it worked out' he thought.

"Okay this afternoon we introduce the jonin sensei's so take a break until then." Iruka smiled.

(Line)

Naruto sat on the roof looking out over the academy he knew why he was on Sasuke's team but he also suspected it was a way for him to become a genin. There was no way that a jonin would fail a team with the Uchiha on. He sighed looking up at the sky Hikaru hadn't told him who his sensei was going to be. But he knew about the test that the jonin's would perform and he guessed that out of the three to become actual teams would be the ino-shika-cho combination and Shino, Kiba and Hinata's team which meant if his team didn't screw up royally that it would be the clan heirs that continued on as genin out of all their class mates. He just hoped his friends didn't find out about his team placement.

(Line)

"You need to change Naruto's team. He'll be smothered where he is. They don't like him they'll never agree to work with him". Ume argued storming into the Hokage's office followed by many of her year mates, interrupting the meeting with the various jonin senseis. There were quickly more arguments about Naruto being moved when the Hokage vein twitching on his forehead slightly, he slammed his hands down onto his desk causing the sleeping form of Nami to rise up in fright.

"Enough, Naruto was placed on that team for a reason. He graduated on a fluke. Not the exam therefore his exam was placed last." The Hokage shouted Nami's eyes narrowed glaring at the ninja. Moving gracefully Nami moved to sit on the Hokage's shoulders making sure to dig its claws in. The Hokage winced slightly as Nami climbed up his shoulders.

"There is no way Naruto failed." Asuma said easily taking the younger ninjas' side in the argument watching as Nami glared at the group of ninjas in the room.

"He's failed every attempt he's ever taken." The Hokage countered raising his hand to stroke Nami attempting to placate the cat.

"Not true, half of us copied his exam the year we graduated. Why do you think there was such an up roar when he didn't pass?" Riku stated as others around him nodded in agreement.

"He's not the most liked individual especially at the academy." Kenta replied easily giving the clues needed to put the pieces together.

(Line)

Sasuke walked up to Sakura as the time neared for them to meet their new sensei.

"It's time to go, where's Naruto?"

"Who cares about Naruto? I mean he doesn't even have any parents. He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him my parents would get so mad at me. He's so lucky all alone, parents never getting on his case. That's why he misbehaves so much...

"All alone...

...the sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels.

"What's this... ...all of a sudden?"

"You're...

...annoying." Sasuke smirked. "He had family once remember" he stated before walking away.

(Line)

Sasuke found Naruto on his way to the meeting point head buried in that book again.

"A good ninja doesn't need a book to tell him how to do things dead last." He smirked shoving past him into the classroom. Glaring Naruto wondered where Sakura was.

Sakura was still sat on the bench where Sasuke had left her. Thinking about what Sasuke had said to her. 'Maybe I could be a bit nicer to Naruto'.

(Line)

The Hokage was sat in Naruto's apartment as a masked jonin with wild silver hair looked around the place.

"So this is Naruto's place?" the jonin said picking up a discarded pint of milk.

"Yes." The third replied

'This went off a while ago besides the milk everything else seems fine' the masked jonin with wild hair thought.

"Naruto's a special case so I think giving him to you is best. Also you'll have Sasuke of the Uchiha clan on your team. Good luck."

"Yes Sir" the silver haired jonin replied.

(Line)

Naruto looked up when he smelt smoke he watched as the door opened and Uncle Asuma walked in followed by a dark haired woman with red eyes He watched as Shikamaru, Choji and Ino left with his Uncle who ruffled his hair as he went past and Akamaru licked his hand pleasantly as he followed Shino, Kiba and Hinata had left with the woman who cast a curious eye over him. Shrugging he returned to his book as the classroom continued to empty.

(Line)

Iruka excused himself from the classroom leaving team 7 alone, making his way to the staff room he made his way over to the filing cabinets which were found in the room adjacent to their circular tables in the centre of the room. He searched for the cabinet which contained the files for his recently graduated class, locating the correct cabinet he began searching for Naruto's record. Walking back from the meadow Naruto had let it slip that he already knew the shadow clone jutsu which is why Shikamaru had asked about the clones, Iruka realised then that someone had to of known that Naruto could do the shadow clone and wanted him to fail, which is probably why he was instructed quite clearly that only a standard clone was allowed for students to pass the exam. He went through the entire cabinet twice before he stuck his head out of the door way.

"Hey has anyone seen Naruto's record? I can't seem to find it." He enquired, watching as some the occupants of the room froze as others just shrugged their shoulders at him he frowned. "I'd really like to review it please" he asked.

"You should just drop it Iruka" was harshly whispered at him from an older shinobi

"You won't find it here" another smugly stated.

Iruka was outraged at this blatant disregard for Naruto, perhaps his close eye needed to be closer. Huffing he walked out of the room anger boiling up inside of him, he couldn't believe them, they either sat back and did nothing or tried to cause problems for the boy. Perhaps the Hokage would have the file; a second file was normally kept in the Hokage building.

Arriving at the building he found that the Hokage was for once not doing paperwork in his office and he was in fact out of the office now Iruka was at a loss as to where the file would be kept.

"I have already informed you that the Hokage is out of the office presently" the secretary snivelled

"Well I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the genin records" he asked shyly.

"Don't you have your own records at the academy?" she asked condescendingly

"Yes but the file I'm looking for appears to be misplaced" Iruka admitted sheepishly

"The files for all ninja are kept in the records room on the next floor" a deep male voiced answered as the female secretary was about to speak. Turning Iruka came face to face with Ibiki the head of torture and interrogation at ANBU. He gulped as Ibiki glared down at the secretary. "if you'll follow me I'll accompany you there I have some files I need to return anyway" Ibiki stated silencing the secretary. Walking away the two shinobi made their way past the put out woman and continued through to the records room.

"Who's file were you looking for?" Ibiki asked raising his eyebrow subtly.

"Umm, Naruto Uzumaki's. For some reason it has disappeared from our records but I would prefer it if I could get hold of everything since he started the academy" Iruka stated dropping his head.

"Can I enquire why that is?" Ibiki now stood facing the tanned brunette.

"I've known for a long time that Naruto is more clever than most and it's been bugging me for a while now but I think something is amiss" he said rubbing his scar sheepishly " I said I would keep a closer eye on him but I must of let something slip" he muttered the last part.

"Well if you require any help I would be happy to oblige" Ibiki said moving towards the door.

Locating the correct cabinet he searched through until he found Naruto's name pulling out the file he was dismayed to find that the information he was looking for was not present.

Slamming the draw shut in frustration he tried to recall if there were any more places that the files he was looking for could be found. He looked round when a purring sound was heard. Hunched down on the floor was Ibiki stroking Nami the Hokage's cat; Nami was rubbing its head eagerly against the scared ninja's hand.

"Nami you wouldn't happen to know where I could find all of Naruto's old test papers could you?" Iruka asked feeling silly talking to the cat.

Nami's head tilted in a familiar manner, meowing Nami turned away from the human stroking it to find the items Iruka had asked for.

"What was I thinking asking a cat if it knew where things were" Iruka muttered exasperatedly. He looked up at the cabinet when he saw the files dropped in front of him. With a very pleased Nami sat in front of him, gathering up the files he looked through them pleased to see that they were indeed the files he wanted. He affectionately stroked Nami's head causing the cat to purr.

"Thanks I thought I was crazy for a while there" Iruka laughed, before rushing out of the room.

(Line)

He looked up from his book when their sensei still hadn't turned up. Even Iruka had left as well as all the other teams. 'Surely the Hokage wouldn't place them with him.' Naruto thought. Sighing he made a clone which found the chalkboard eraser from earlier and decided to place it in the gap at the top of the door as the original Naruto continued to read.

"Hey what are you doing Naruto?" Sakura scowled at him.

"That's what he gets for being late." Naruto's clone summarised.

"I'm not involved" Sakura muttered. 'I actually love these types of things!' Inner Sakura shouted.

Naruto paused briefly in his reading as he felt a chakra signature approaching the door shrugging he dispelled the clone.

"Pft. Like a jonin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap, dead last." Sasuke glared as a gloved hand pulled the door open and the chalkboard eraser fell on top of the tall spiky white head of hair that was poked through the door. The masked jonin looked around the room at the waiting genin.

"I'm so sorry sensei I tried to stop him but Naruto's trouble and not one to be trusted" Sakura glared at the blonde 'that was better than I imagined' Inner Sakura called.

'What's he planning?' Naruto wondered still reading his book.

Sasuke glanced up from his hands to stare at their sensei 'this is really a jonin? He doesn't seem very reliable.' He thought.

"Hmm how can I say this? He moved his hand to his masked chin "my first impression is...

... I don't like you guys!" Sasuke and Sakura's faces dropped. "Meet me on the roof" he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Grumbling under their breath the three students made their way up on to the roof where their teacher was lounging against the railing.

They were sat on the roof facing their new teacher. Naruto opened his book back up and tried to blend into the background.

"So let's start with introductions, your likes, dislikes and dreams for the future" he lazily chirped

"Why don't you start sensei" Sakura said.

"Oh me? Well my name's Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you about my likes or dislikes. My dream for the future ... well I have lots of hobbies." He eye smiled at them.

"So all we learned was his name" Sakura stated.

"Okay your turn from the left" he pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno the thing I like" She blushed "well the person I like is" she blushed again. "Umm should I say my dream for the future?" she shyly glanced at Sasuke "oh my! My hobby is..." she blushed again "I hate Naruto!" she shouted effectively ending her introduction.

'Great a fan girl who hates her team' Kakashi thought. "Next!"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are tons of things I dislike and few things I like" his eyes strayed to Naruto briefly "I don't want to call it a dream more an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and...

... To kill a certain man"

'Cool' Sakura thought

'Itachi' Naruto thought

'Just as I thought' Kakashi summarised

"And finally the book reading one" Kakashi called point to Naruto.

Naruto looked up from his book and opened his mouth to begin when Sakura butted in.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the Ichiruka ramen that Iruka sensei treats me too. I dislike the three minutes it takes to wait for the ramen to cook and my dream is to be hokage!" she imitated Naruto's voice shrilly crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Naruto.

"not going to add anything to that?" Kakashi questioned the boy.

"His hobbies include being a dobe" Sasuke baited.

Kakashi looked at Naruto waiting for a rebuttal and was met with Naruto sighing and with a shrug of his shoulders returning to his book. 'He gives in quite easily.' Kakashi decided.

"Okay enough of that. Now we are going to do something with just the four of us"

"Just the four of us?"

"Survival training"

"Why are we doing training?" Sasuke muttered

"We did enough training at the ninja academy." Sakura stated. Naruto closed his book looking closely at their sensei.

"This training is different. I'm your opponent." Kakashi then started laughing.

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked

"Hmm well you guys will probably flip when I tell you. But okay of the 27 graduates only nine become genin, the rest get sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of 66%."

Sakura's face dropped "What the hell! But we worked so hard. What was the point of graduating?"

"It's a way for people to select those that have the chance of becoming genins. The actual exam after is where the final decision is made" Naruto stated leaning back on his hands while looking up at the sky.

"Shut up Naruto just because you can't be sent back to the academy doesn't mean you can start acting all smart and cool like Sasuke. Sakura shouted.

'So he does talk' Kakashi mused "Anyway Tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh and skip breakfast you'll throw up. The details can be read on this print out" Kakashi said handing over the sheets.

"Throw up! It can't be that tough?" Sakura shouted. 'If I fail this I'll be separated from my Sasuke kun' Sakura thought

"See you tomorrow bright and early." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't get in my way dobe" Sasuke said as he got up and headed down the stairs.

"Yeah Naruto stay out of Sasuke's way!" Sakura echoed "wait for me Sasuke" she screamed running after him.

Sighing Naruto turned towards the tree he knew his sensei to be sat in and with a mock salute jumped off the building.

(Line)

Iruka had spent the rest of the day going over Naruto's files. He had found that Nami had brought him Naruto's school work which included tests, how the cat knew where they were he didn't know but he was glad that he would be able to hopefully fix this slip in judgement if only he could figure out what was wrong with these papers. Ibiki. He'd offered to help and he might be able to find whatever it was that Iruka couldn't see.

Tracking Ibiki down wasn't that hard but getting to him was. As a chunin Iruka didn't know how he could gain access to the head of interrogation and torture he stood looking up at the building he knew Ibiki to work in.

"Iruka sensei, why are you timidly staking outside my office?" Ibiki's deep voice sounded from behind Iruka. Jumping and turning Iruka was faced with said head of T and I holding a steaming cup and a familiar turtle masked anbu. Ibiki looked at the files that had been scattered on the ground when he had called the young chunin. 'Naruto's work?' Ibiki processed. Iruka scurried round collecting the papers as the two ANBU looked on.

"I was hoping you'd be able to help me look these over I can't seem to place what it is that is wrong with them but I know it's there." Iruka stated finally after collecting them back up and showing them to Ibiki. Hikaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ibiki and Iruka were going through all of Naruto's old work with a fine tooth comb. It was well into the next morning when Ibiki found something odd. Ibiki gathered his chakra and released it on to the paper, which then started to change from minimal answers to a full page of answers in great detail. Iruka quickly did the same to his paper and the same thing had happened. Naruto hadn't failed, he'd been sabotaged. They quickly gathered the papers and teleported to the hokage's office, where he was in the middle of talking to Ume and her team who had just returned from a mission.

The two waited with baited breath as the Hokage realised that his early morning mission brief was being interrupted. Ume who had caught sight of what it was they were holding stopped what she was about to say. Nami stretched and moved from its curled up position on the desk causing all ninja to flick their attention to the now sitting cat watching their every move. The third who had stood in his outrage that they would interrupt a mission debriefing was stopped when Ume walked over to them.

"Finally found out what's been going on with Naruto's exams then." Ume asked.

The hokage looked at the occupants of the room and sighed reclining back into his chair he motioned for them to explain seeing as this team would not be leaving anytime soon. Ibiki placed the papers on the desk and showed the two newly revealed papers either side.

"And?"

"They're all Naruto's papers. But if you push chakra through the paper..." Iruka said leaving the rest of the sentence hanging as the third watched carefully by the occupants of the room did just that causing the papers to dispel and reveal their true contents. His rising anger from earlier returned.

"He failed because of a genjutsu!" The hokage shouted in anger.

(Line)

Naruto was sat in the forest clearing where he usually practiced his stances. He was waiting for a certain Hyuuga heiress to stalk onto his path. Just as before the young heiress stopped behind a tree as she noticed Naruto, peeking out from behind the tree she was shocked to come face to face with Naruto.

"Hello lady Hyuuga" Naruto smiled. Hinata jumped away blushing. "No don't be scared I'm sorry."

"N...n...Naruto" she stammered pushing her fingers together in her typical nervous action. "I'm not scared."

"Good cause you know I've only just built up the courage to speak to you, I'm not used to interacting with people my own age so..."

"Y... you were scared to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Umm I know that you follow me and for some reason you always blush around me, and I wondered if you wanted to be friends, or I could help you train or collect flowers with you" he started to speak quickly in his nervousness

Hinata smiled "I would like very much to be friends with you Naruto" she rushed out

"Really? Great so what did you want to do?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

(Line)

Naruto was sat under a tree with his sketch pad open as Sasuke and Sakura stood with arms crossed waiting for their sensei to turn up. Sakura had arrived after Sasuke and promptly asked Sasuke out on a date only to be shot down straight away. Which is why they were both stood with their arms crossed he was annoyed at having to wait while she was annoyed that he had turned her down again.

"Hey guys good morning" Kakashi waved as he walked into the training field.

"You're Late" Sakura shouted she looked round to find that she was the only one shouting.

"Naruto you baka you were meant supposed to shout with me" she turned to where she expected Naruto to be

"Stupid idiot isn't even here yet" she glared holding her fist in front of her face and shaking it.

Kakashi placed an alarm clock on one of the three posts behind the children.

"Naruto's there" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto who had moved up in between Sasuke and Sakura. He placed his hand on the alarm "okay its set for noon." The clock read 11:10. The students looked confused "here are two bells." He jingled the two bells "your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you."

'So that's why he told us not to eat' they all thought.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. You can even use your shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill me."

"But! You'll be in danger." Sakura shouted.

"Hmph he's a jonin." Sasuke muttered

"I mean you couldn't even dodge a black board eraser. We'll kill you!" Sakura worried.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Although I expected the dead last to say it, well we'll start when I say." He said glancing at Naruto. Quick as a flash Naruto spun a kunai into his hand intending to throw at the jonin he watched as the jonin moved behind him and grabbed his hand with the kunai in one hand and his head in other hand and manoeuvred the hand with the kunai in it so that it was pointed at the back of his head. Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt a kunai at his back 'when did he make a clone' Kakashi thought kicking the clone so that it disappeared he returned his attention to the Naruto in front of him.

"Slow down I haven't said start yet." Kakashi stated.

'No way I couldn't even see...' Sakura thought

'So this is a jonin...' Sasuke thought

'he's going to be awkward' Naruto thought

"Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me? Hehehe seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay let's get going. Ready. START!" the three genin disappeared kicking up a cloud of dust.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well" 'even Naruto has hidden himself' Kakashi concluded. Naruto stepped into the clearing in front of Kakashi. His arms crossed and his face displayed a thoughtful look.

"Got this, a little backwards haven't you?" Kakashi chuckled

"They won't work with me." Naruto said definitely "the point of this test is to work together as a team to retrieve those bells but one of us would still have to be tied to the stump right?" on seeing the jonin's eye widen and the subtle nod he retreated into the bushes completely vanishing from view.

'He's a confusing character, but he's right his teammates won't work with him, so how does he plan to get the bells from me' he pulled out an orange book 'Now who do I go after first? The girl she's far too obvious' he decided and headed into the bushes searching for his would be students.

Sakura ran through the bushes looking for Sasuke she stopped as she spotted their sensei in front of her, she dropped down into the bushes behind him. She was just wondering if he had spotted her when he called out.

"Behind you Sakura"

Sakura turned to come face to face with Kakashi as he performed a hand sign and disappeared in a spiralling swirl. When she regained her senses from becoming drowsy she looked around in confusion. 'What was that? And where did sensei go?' she thought.

"Sakura"

"That's Sasuke kun" she turned happy to have found her Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura help me" Sasuke's body was covered with kunai and shuriken sticking out of his body and blood spilling from his numerous wounds. Her face dropped in shock before fear took over and her eyes filled with tears as she let out an almighty scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I might have gone a bit far" Kakashi said continuing to read his book on a tree branch as he watched over Sakura.

"That scream, Sakura" Sasuke concluded.

"Shinobi lesson number one genjutsu. Sakura easily fell for it" Kakashi said.

"I'm not the same as them" Sasuke said turning to face Kakashi who was now leaning against a tree.

"Say that after getting a bell" Kakashi challenged. 'The strength of the village's number one, the Uchiha clan, this should be interesting.'

Sasuke quickly moved his hands into his back pouch and flung out a well aimed shuriken. Kakashi dodged "such obvious attacks are pointless" he saw Sasuke smirk as a shuriken cut through a hidden rope "a trap?" he dodged again as the knives flew into the tree that he had just been stood in front of. As he landed Sasuke performed a spinning jump kick to Kakashi's head, quickly he brought his hands up to block and grabbed Sasuke's leg. Sasuke then with his current momentum moved to punch his head only to have that grabbed by the other hand. Spinning so that his final leg came towards Kakashi's head he angled his body down so that he could reach the bells. Kakashi seeing this pushed his torso away as Sasuke touched a bell and threw the boy away to create distance between them.

Meanwhile Sakura had woken from her slumber and remembered the state that Sasuke had been in she screamed out "Sasuke-kun don't die and leave me behind. Where are you"?

Naruto however had been watching Sasuke fight and was waiting for the right opening to join in.

"Well I'll acknowledge you're different alright" Kakashi stated.

Sasuke was getting fed up, he performed the hand signs horse and tiger and took a deep breath "Goukakyuu no jutsu"

What, a genin shouldn't have enough chakra to be able to use that jutsu' Kakashi was shocked, as a massive fireball came towards him. After the fireball had consumed Kakashi Sasuke looked around.

"He's gone. He's not to the side. Above? Where?"

"Below you" as a hand shot up from out of the ground. "Earth type inner decapitation jutsu" And Sasuke disappeared into the earth with only his head above the ground. "Shinobi lesson two, ninjutsu, well you're already heads above the others in this area." Kakashi crouched down to speak to Sasuke's head. "They say a nail should be hammered in hehehe... Now where's Naruto?" Kakashi began walking off.

Naruto jumped out of the trees aiming a kick at Kakashi's head. Kakashi blocked pushing Naruto away.

"Ninja lesson three taijutsu I'll teach you about it" Kakashi stated pulling out his come come paradise book.

"You expect us to acknowledge you yet you don't seem prepared to do the same for us." Naruto stated darting in for a quick punch to the jonin's head. Kakashi ducked flipping Naruto into the air, Naruto landing a fair distance away. Kakashi still crouched down was then attacked with a quick uppercut to the jaw as the jonin rose into the air Naruto's hand reached out for the bells. Kakashi quickly replaced himself with a log to stop the bells being taken. He closed his book and looked at the boy before him.

"You're better than I expected" Kakashi smirked rubbing his jaw. 'I didn't expect to get hit, quite an achievement for a genin' he mused

Naruto threw a punch at the jonin who appeared behind him.

"A ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind" Kakashi said crouched behind Naruto fingers posed in the tiger stance. "A thousand years of pain"

Elsewhere Sakura had stumbled across the still buried up to his head Uchiha linking the skewered image from earlier she screamed "HIS SEVERED HEAD!" and fainted once again.

"Use that on me and I'll slit your throat" Naruto commanded as Kakashi stilled feeling the kunai poised at his throat. '

"ninjas aren't supposed to get caught from behind right Kakashi sensei?" the Naruto behind Kakashi stated, pushing the kunai harder against the jonin's neck. The Naruto in front turned glaring at the jonin, it sent shivers down Kakashi's spine that look. Naruto reached out for the bells just as his fingers touched them causing them to jingle the Jonin disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 'Kawarimi jutsu again'

'That command was cold and haunting just then, almost like...

...the fourth.' Kakashi realised. 'But when the hell did he make a clone?' he repeated.

Sasuke had finally managed to get himself out of the hole that he was in and was just waking Sakura up when she latched herself onto him.

"You're alright" she squealed

"Stop! Don't hug me" he tried to command. Finally she let go. "There's not much time left before lunch. I'm going"

"You're still going after the bell Sasuke-kun"

"I already touched it once besides the dobe's the only one left who hasn't been caught"

"He's probably cowering somewhere in the forest" Sakura smirked

Kakashi set up a trap leaving a bell on the floor hoping that Naruto would take the bait he watched as Naruto reached down for the bell as he was swept up by the rope and left dangling in a tree.

"Didn't think you'd fall for such an obvious trap. A ninja must be able to read beneath the underneath."

"I know" Naruto said disappearing into smoke. Shuriken came flying out of the bushes hitting Kakashi in the face before he too disappeared into smoke. Kakashi who had hidden behind the bushes pinpointed Naruto's position from the shuriken he had thrown. Naruto dropped out of the tree setting off the second trap before again disappearing into smoke, causing Kakashi to realise that he had taken the bait on purpose.

"Well ...you know... there isn't much time left so... ... we don't have to push ourselves there's always next time" Sakura suggested in her fan girlish way.

Sasuke glared at her causing her to stop in her tracks. He began walking away.

"There's a man only I can kill" Sasuke muttered

"Oh" she was shocked "you mean Kakashi sensei?" she was confused

"That time crying" he was getting lost in his memories.

"Crying?" Sakura questioned

"My" Sasuke continued.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked

"I am an avenger. I have to become stronger than that man. So I can't just stay around here. Especially not with Naruto around" he mumbled the last part. Sakura remembered then what he said in their introductions "I must kill a certain man".

"I could have taken the bells from you ages ago Kakashi" Naruto stated reaching to take the bells as he emerged from the ground when the timer went off allowing Kakashi to disappear as Naruto pulled back.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived to find Naruto tied to the stump and sat down either side of him.

"You guys look really hungry" Kakashi stated "you should know that there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy."

'All I did was pass out and that was enough' Sakura thought 'Love wins hell yeah' Inner Sakura screamed.

"All three of you should quit as ninjas!"

**It's getting harder to write now as I catch up to the actual series so it might take longer than usual but I will try. Hopefully it'll mix well.**

**Did you see I named this one? I would like to know you favourite part. Like from this chapter. And /or the other chapters. Or even altogether. Right off to puppy proof the house. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**

**Also I'm getting a puppy so they probably will come out slower no matter what I do lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I forgot to upload it before I went to work got distracted by the new assassin's creed lol.**

**Yeah I'm still trudging along with this story I'm sorry but this just wasn't ready to be posted last month but it's back now and I'm happy with it...**

**...for now lol**

**Yeah I do have a habit of going back to something later and finding it really crap to be honest. But I try my hardest to get it right.**

**Tristan76 - =O (gapping mouth) wow. Just how did you do that it's amazing almost like you're in my head and that's a scary place to be. **

**TigrezzTail – hopefully this answers your question.**

**TAKCH1 - not sure about pairings yet will let you know if and when I decide.**

**Kanberry - I'm sorry about cat and Nami maybe I've been playing around with that idea still not sure yet.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

Motives and mistakes **Chapter 13**

Clink clink clink echoed down the stone hallway as the bandaged man walked with the help of his cane. As he progressed further down the shadowed hallway a mask appeared in front of him, pausing in his step the bandaged man listened as the masked person whispered to him. Nodding he continued on as the mask dissolved back into the darkness. The frown on the bandaged man's face turned into a scowl. He pushed open the doors into the council chamber. Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado turned as the doors were slammed open to reveal Danzo.

"We have a problem". Danzo stated.

(Line)

The Hokage sat in the little canteen area of the hokage office with Iruka who was beginning to squirm.

"There's obviously something else on your mind besides Naruto's test results, Iruka otherwise you wouldn't of invited me too lunch." The Hokage said placing his tea back down on the table.

"Actually it's about Naruto's teacher." Iruka finally stopped moving.

"Oh, I'm sure Naruto can handle that" the Hokage sat back smugly

"It's not really Naruto I'm worried about." Iruka replied honestly.

(Line)

Hikaru sat in a tree overlooking the grounds where Naruto and his team mates were taking their exam; he was trying to figure out how to let Naruto know he was there without their jonin sensei finding out. Anything subtle and the jonin would know but anything to extravagant and they all would know. He was still figuring it out when he was tapped on the shoulder. He jumped a little but breathed a sigh of relief when it was Naruto that had snuck up on him. How he did that he would never know. He looked back over the ground to see another Naruto tied to the stump.

"Did you go for the food hidden behind the posts?" Hikaru asked mischievously

"No but that's an excellent idea. I hit him straight in the jaw actually." Naruto sniggered

"He underestimated you I see." Hikaru sniggered.

"Everyone always does. You know you don't have to watch me all the time? I'm quite capable of handling myself" Naruto stated getting frustrated

"I wasn't watching you and I know you can you're just as good as any anbu, when you want to be. Besides I was trying to get your attention" he stated

"Oh so why are you trying to grab my attention Hikaru?" Naruto sheepishly replied

"There's a commotion in the Hokage's office about your school work. Asuma's there along with Ume, Riku and Kenta. They've brought it to a head and gotten pretty angry actually."

"Oh, to be honest I didn't expect that much reaction. I mean I knew something was going on with it but never knew how to go about it."

"If you thought something was going on you should have said, even your friends are saying how it was wrong." He pressed.

"But what if no one believed me?" his head dropped "besides what good would it have done me!" he snapped.

"You're a fool sometimes Naruto you know that" Hikaru hugged the boy close. "Of course we'd listen to you even if you were unsure and we would investigate it. And talking about the good it would have done you. You wouldn't be stuck with them"

"But I could of ended up on a team with a teacher who wanted nothing to do with me and would purposely fail the team because I'm on it at least this way I won't, no one in their right mind would fail an Uchiha." Naruto stated.

"You think too highly of the Uchiha" Hikaru said sceptically

"Not really but everyone else does" Naruto sighed

"I wish you had said something though I would have helped in any way I could have" Hikaru grasped Naruto's shoulders trying to enforce what he meant.

"I've got a test to finish" Naruto turned to walk back to the clearing

"Naruto" Hikaru pressed

"Do what you think is best Hikaru" Naruto threw over his shoulder.

(Line)

"Why are you so concerned about who Naruto's teacher is?" the Hokage pressed.

"Obviously in light of the current situation" Iruka shrugged.

"Kakashi Hatake"

"Wait what? Why would you place Naruto with him?"

"Well Naruto's been bugging me for some time now, and Kakashi's the perfect revenge really besides, he'll be good for Naruto"

"But I thought Kakashi never took a team? I've heard." Iruka ended slyly.

The third scowled slightly "you spend far too much time with Naruto" the Hokage replied.

"Not enough apparently" Iruka frowned.

Sighing the Hokage handed over a book "Here's a list of his past students" the Hokage stuffed his pipe into his mouth. 'Now he even guilt trips me like Naruto'.

(Line)

"What do you mean we should quit as ninja's! So we couldn't get the bells! But why should we quit" Sakura shouted.

"Because you are punks who don't deserve to be ninjas" Kakashi calmly replied.

Sasuke's anger spiked and he charged at the jonin who dared insult him, an Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" Sakura stated

'Idiot' Naruto thought

In a quick movement Kakashi was sat on top of Sasuke pinning him to the floor.

"Hey don't step on Sasuke-kun" Sakura screamed out.

"What sort of ninja's are you? Why do you think you were divided into teams and doing training think about it?"

"What?" Sakura was still confused

"You do not understand the answer" Kakashi sighed

"What answer?" Sasuke muttered

"The answer that will help you to pass this test. Come on even Naruto figured it out"

"Naruto couldn't figure his way out of a paper bag" Sakura spat nastily

"Just tell us already" Sasuke snapped

"It's teamwork" Naruto stated

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura snapped

"Exactly right Naruto. The three of you together may have gotten the bells" he let it sink in

'Wait a second' Sakura thought "what the hell do you mean by team work! There are two bells! Even if we were to work together and get the bells one of us would still fail. So with teamwork we'd just end up fighting each other!"

"The test is set up to make us fight amongst ourselves" Naruto stated

"Shut up Naruto" she snapped

"He's right. The purpose of this test is to see if you'll forget about your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. And yet you guys well... you Sakura where only interested in Sasuke. Sasuke you assumed the others would get in the way and tried to do everything yourself and Naruto I see your concerns but if you hadn't of held back you could have taken the bells although outside the timer."

-What? - Both Sakura and Sasuke shouted.

"I wonder, what would you have done if you had got the bells?" Kakashi asked

"I would have given them to my team mates, because even though I got the bells on my own the test is designed for a team using teamwork." Naruto worded carefully. Kakashi nodded

"The duties of a ninja are done as a team, and superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But even more important is teamwork. An individual's actions in a team can put their comrades in danger. And even get you killed. For example Sakura kill Naruto... or Sasuke dies.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed

"See? If a hostage is taken then you will have to make tough choices or die. You will be risking your lives when performing these duties" he said rising up off of Sasuke "Look at this do you know what this is?" he pointed to the memorial stone.

"Yeah, it's that stupid stone that Naruto goes to all the time" Sakura crossed her arms in anger.

"The memorial stone" Naruto replied

"Wait that's where you go all the time" Sakura said beginning to feel guilty.

He nodded "my best friend's on there" he whispered solemnly.

'I wonder who that could be?' Kakashi thought. "Yes and there are numerous names carved here. These ninja are recognised as heroes of the village".

"Still a name missing though" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"B...but they're not just normal heroes. They are all heroes that died while on duty" Kakashi supplied

'Oh Naruto.' Sakura thought dismayed at her actions towards him.

"My best friend's name is also carved on here. I'll give you guys one more chance after lunch but this time it'll be tougher. Those that still wish to proceed may eat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto, I have a sneaking suspicion he ate breakfast this morning. If you do give him food you'll fail immediately. Got it?" he disappeared into smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura started eating the bento boxes, Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and Sakura with noodles hanging from mouth turned to the blonde.

Sakura slurped the noodles "Is your best friend really on that memorial Naruto?"

"Do you remember that time when the large imposing ninja with scars covering his face came to class?" Seeing her nod he continued "well that was when my best friend died and his name is on there" he motioned to the stone with his head. "Along with my parents" he added.

"When Shikamaru had a go at us" Sasuke stated

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto" Sakura began

"Its fine eat up and let's go" Naruto said working his way out of the ropes. 'Shikamaru had a go at them' Naruto thought 'I wonder why'

(Line)

"I knew it. They're all zeros." Iruka stated.

"Kakashi has never passed anyone. They all failed." The Hokage confirmed

"Naruto is going to hate you." Iruka muttered darkly. The Hokage's face fell.

(Line)

Once again Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where hidden in the forest away from Kakashi's prying eye. Suddenly Naruto appeared next to Sakura covering her mouth with his hand he stifled her scream. He removed his hand when she was calm and registered that it was him. He whispered in her ear and then retreated once she nodded.

Naruto then appeared behind Sasuke, crouching down he crawled next to him.

"Do you reckon you could attack him?"

"No duh idiot"

"Fine" Naruto sighed returning back into the undergrowth.

Naruto found Kakashi hiding behind a tree on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Come out and fight me" Naruto shouted crossing his arms. He turned when he felt Kakashi appear behind him book still in front of his face. Naruto charged at him and as before Kakashi blocked it with his forearm Naruto however grabbed hold of his arm and fell on his back effectively throwing Kakashi across the clearing. As Kakashi flew through the air, shuriken and kunai burst out of the bushes coming right at him, turning to avoid the flying objects he came face to face with Sasuke, as he blocked Sasuke's attack he flipped both of them effectively away from the still flying projectiles. As he landed a second set of weapons came flying out at him from the other side of the clearing jumping up he came face to face with Naruto who had a fist aimed at his head. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's fist hoping to move him out of the way when like before Naruto turned so he was above Kakashi.

"Grand fireball jutsu!" Kakashi looked up to see Sasuke aiming a fire jutsu at them, Naruto grinned in his ear.

"I think you lost your bells Kakashi sensei" Naruto stated as Kakashi looked down to indeed see that his bells had gone.

Sakura had set the traps so that she could fire the assortment of weapons when Kakashi came into view. She set one off when Naruto threw Kakashi over his shoulder and then quickly moved across to the other side of the clearing. The second set of weapons were released just as Kakashi had pushed Sasuke away and landed. Sakura then dashed out and while Naruto and Sasuke distracted their sensei cut the bells away. She rolled away as the bells fell into her hand.

Sasuke grinned as his fireball dissipated and Kakashi stood stock still. Naruto flipped out of his grasp and walked over to Sakura who was now stood at the side. He held his hand out and she allowed the bells to fall whilst hooked over her fingers.

The bells chimed as they moved together.

"Ha we got the bells sensei" Sakura said

"Seems you did but one of you still has to fail."

"No way! If we work as a team to get the bells we all pass."

"Well then it seems you all...

...pass!"

The three smiled happily.

"You're the first to get the bells actually; all the others just did what I said. Although you didn't feed Naruto like I told you too?" "He said suspiciously

"We decided we wanted to try again without taking your shortcut" Naruto jumped in.

"Oh right. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules are trash but those that don't look after comrades are lower than trash. Thus ended the lesson. Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties. So let's go"

(Line)

"It would appear that the plan to stop the boy from passing has failed". Koharu said calmly

"We never needed the boy to fail in the first place what we needed was to confine his actions" Koharu stated.

"If he's now a genin we need to rethink how to confine him" Koharu stated

"The boy is a tool and as such should be used like one" Danzo snapped. "The Hatake brat is his teacher along with that Uchiha. If we order Hatake to train only the Uchiha, the boy may come running to us yet?" Danzo smirked.

(Line)

Hikaru stood leaning against the wall his arms crossed and his mask lying on the windowsill beside him, he was watching as the people in the Hokage's office argued amongst themselves.

"I said this was ridiculous. Naruto's a freaking genius there was no way he failed." Asuma stated crossing his arms angrily.

"Which nobody ever thought to look into" Hikaru stated. Everyone in the room stopped at this comment. "You know he still doesn't think that highly of himself, enough that he thought something was wrong and didn't know how to go about it." Hikaru added angrily.

The Hokage sat at his desk thinking over everything that had happened relating to Naruto. He knew something was up with Naruto but he didn't think it was this bad. He glanced at the still assembled people in his office before turning back to his thoughts.

How could he have let this happen, how could he have missed that Naruto's school work didn't add up to how Naruto really was.

Had he really been that neglectful that this had gone unnoticed for so long. Konohamaru was more interested in trying to take his title while Naruto he didn't know what Naruto wanted anymore perhaps he was too neglectful of both his grandchildren. He would fix that.

The occupants of the room looked up when the piano keys started to hum out turning all at once they looked at the piano to find both Naruto and Konohamaru sat there. Konohamaru was playing and Naruto was instructing him.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you lately Ko but I'm a genin now so I'll have very little time now."

"Naruto we need to discuss your schoolwork" The Hokage stated

"did you know that the only teacher that was fair to me was Iruka sensei that's why I like him so much because he gave me a chance even if he is a little nosey" Naruto continued to talk to Konohamaru as he practiced on the piano.

"You should have passed when you were seven not throw the tests." Asuma accused.

"I never threw the tests I passed everything you ever put in front of me." Naruto stated defensively turning in anger. "How do you think you original class passed? They copied my written paper" addressing the rest of his sentence at Iruka.

"That's why they kicked up so badly wasn't it. Cause they knew that." Iruka pushed

"That and we've been with Naruto long enough to know that he's a perfect shot there's no way he would have missed." Ume stated.

"Yes indeed. Well then Turtle, what do you think should be done?" the Hokage asked annoyed.

Hikaru placed his mask back on "On the matter of the academy we need to find out who caused this and to make sure that this never happens again. Perhaps Iruka will consider taking on more responsibilities as he is quite capable of the job. It's still a crime to tamper with important documents I believe. And the matter of Naruto I think that Naruto's record should be changed so that it takes into account this incident, meaning that Naruto passed when he was 7 not 10, you won't be able to change his team though but he will need to take more missions which I'm sure Ume and company will be sure to include him on."

"Of course we will you can count on seeing us and the rest of the class soon Lord Hokage" Ume smiled sweetly as she and the two boys began to leave the room.

"Wait Naruto's 10?" Kenta asked as he turned in the door way.

"Yup he's birthday is a while away" Konohamaru stated finishing his practice on the piano.

"Everyone goes on about my age. Hinata's 10 too you know." Naruto stated gruffly.

"you know for a genius you sure are an idiot." Konohamaru said whilst shaking his head. "Why wouldn't you want to get out of the academy as soon as you could?"

"well to be honest I always assumed that the old man would what me to be around people my own age and that I should be able to make friends and have a normal childhood. Besides when people know you're a genius you get treated differently, I don't want to become arrogant with a stick up my butt because of it. Also with siblings you will always have to try and do better than your older sibling so if I graduated at seven it's unfair to you. That's a lot of pressure little brother and another shadow you have to get out from underneath."

"I can handle it because I'm your brother and people shouldn't expect me to be just like you, they should allow for me to be my own person and spread my wings."

"You sound just like Naruto" Riku said.

"Defiantly brothers" Ume agreed.

"So can we have Naruto for missions now" Kenta asked.

**This is really difficult for me to write actually I'm trying to keep it different yet near the manga if that makes sense then there's Sasuke he's annoyingly difficult to get into the character I've devised. I'm sorry if this has disappointed some of you but I am trying.**

**To be honest I'm not sure about these few chapters now but I do owe you this chapter and hopefully it will conclude the previous chapter.**

**I would still like for you to pick out your favourite parts if you wouldn't mind. It's quite interesting reading how many of you have the same parts or if it's the same as mine. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody, sorry I didn't upload sooner had an evil cat attack again but all is well and good. **

**Anyway this is your last chapter for this year and just to warn you I've only got one chapter after this written so there might be a bit of a break again sorry.**

**PensiveProsperity – that will happen at a later date hopefully soon lol. On Sasuke he's hard to write as he's conflicting in my head so it might happen it might not.**

**Yami Kurushimi – my brain seriously lol here's more lol.**

**Cenright – I will try to place in diversions I do have some planned anyway just placing them in. And yes that will happen soon.**

**RIP-Cynder – if I did that now I wouldn't have my block to push against lol.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 14**

"Hinata, why do you like pressing flowers?" Naruto asked as they were stood in the early morning mist collecting flowers.

"Oh well I... it was s... s...something my mother used to do before s...s...she died." she stuttered out

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Naruto said ashamed at himself for causing her pain.

"It's fine Naruto. Even though I miss her so much this reminds me of her and the fond memories I have of her." She smiled.

"You didn't stutter that time." Naruto commented "hey I want to show you something" Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand, causing her to blush and together they left the clearing. They travelled past several clearings and trees before they wound their way towards the area of town where Naruto had grown up. Pushing through the gate into the back garden Naruto finally let go of Hinata's hand and presented the area to her.

"This is my memory of my mother" Naruto stated. Hinata found herself staring at a garden full of beautiful red roses. They had just started to drop their petals in preparation for autumn. As the wind blew some loose petals were gathered up and blown towards the two children.

"She said that her favourite flower was a rose because dad used to get her one on occasions. So I made this garden for her. You should see it when they've just come into bloom." Naruto gazed at the flowers.

"It's beautiful. Did you really plant all these yourself?" she was awed by the garden.

"Yeah I like gardening I just have a way with plants." He shrugged "Now whenever I come here I can remember my parents. Did you want one?" he asked innocently.

"What? Are you sure but their..." she couldn't believe that he would give her a rose.

"I don't mind besides, how often are you given a rose?" he walked over and snipped a still fully blossomed rose from its stem and handed it to Hinata. "Careful it has thorns" he smiled.

(Line)

Iruka had been asked to archive again seeing as the academy was out for the moment, he decided he would on one condition. So now Naruto was sat with Iruka as they went through the files from the second shinobi war.

"It's a shame there's not a lot of stuff about the white fang I'd love to know more about him." Naruto sighed.

"You have the perfect opportunity to find out about him now though" Iruka admitted

"Yeah right hey sensei I want to know more about your dad the guy you can't stand. That would turn out well besides. Kakashi's awkward."

"What do you mean awkward?"

"Well I kinda used a certain tone with him and it freaked him out but I'm not too sure why?"

"What tone?"

"Use that on me and I'll slit your throat" he commanded from memory.

"That is the scariest thing you have ever done. You commanded him but you sounded just like the fourth then." Iruka said quite shaken.

"Oh, but I've used it before and never gotten that sort of reaction"

"You do know that Kakashi was the fourth's student right and they were very close."

"So I'm a shadow of his past." Naruto said dejectedly.

"Just remember you're your own person and that is what you want people to see" Iruka stated wisely. "So how was your first official day as team 7?" he asked changing the subject.

"We're mainly going through training exercises. All based on team work at the moment, but we're still terrible at it. And they're angry at me for making them pass the test the hard way rather than taking the easy way out." Naruto sighed.

"I'm sure it will come together in time Naruto" Iruka hoped

"I hope so" Naruto agreed.

(Line)

Naruto walked into the training field where he had become a member of team 7. He looked around to see if his team was waiting and realised that he was alone. Looking up at the sky he noticed that he was too early, turning away he made his way out of the grounds. His feet took him to a familiar stone. He stared down at the names before him.

"Hi Cat" Naruto started talking "I'm finally a genin. My teacher's Kakashi Hatake cool huh? But my teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno don't like me and are very set in their opinions of me. I'm surprised we passed you know. Sasuke likes to get a rise out of me and is arrogant while Sakura is fixated only on Sasuke. I know I'm being very closed minded but I wish I was normal and then I wouldn't have so many problems." He sighed "most of my life people have been asking me if I've meet Kakashi and now that I have I'm not sure what to make of him. " I suppose if things had been different...

...Hikaru is becoming an amazing leader you should be proud to of taught him. I miss you so much but I know I shouldn't dwell in the past. I guess I better get going or I'll be late. I'll come visit you again soon." Naruto walked away from the stone. As he got towards the edge of the field Kakashi jumped down from the tree he'd been sat in.

"He doesn't know what to make of me? People have been asking him if we've met before. And who the hell is Cat?" Kakashi exclaimed.

(Line)

Hikaru was stood in a clearing, eyes closed, hands facing each other in front of him, stood perfectly still and very relaxed what Naruto liked to call high concentration mode. Naruto held still as he watched him from the tree line. It wasn't often Naruto caught Hikaru training but he knew this wasn't just training it was something special.

Hikaru took a deep breath and with his eyes still closed he began to gather chakra in his hands as he continued the grass in the field began to sway and water droplets began to pool at the ends of the grass before falling up into the sky and swirling around Hikaru. Sweat began to break out on him as he concentrated. Finally he managed to collect the water between his hands just enough to form a sphere. Before he collapsed on to his knees gasping for breath and the water sphere burst returning to the grass below.

Naruto rushed over to Hikaru's slumping form, he looked up when the Hokage also knelt beside him.

"He over exerted himself" the Hokage stated, as they pulled Hikaru to his feet and carefully wrapping his arms over their shoulders. They transported the exhausted anbu back to the tower.

"That was pretty incredible what he did though right? No one's been able to make water out of thin air since the second." Naruto said as they placed Hikaru on the sofa, as the Hokage stepped out for a moment.

"Indeed but it's also very dangerous" he stated as he came back into the room. "He's lucky he didn't put himself in a critical position" Sarutobi stated as Doctor Yori entered the room.

"Isn't there a way to help him without him getting into that state?" Naruto asked worriedly looking over at the sweat covered Hikaru who withered in pain as Dr. Yori went about fixing him.

"He'll be fine but he will be stuck in bed for a while and may need light duty and training after that, he pushed his body too far. Probably attempting something he wasn't quite ready for." Doctor Yori stated.

"He'll need to take it slow for a while but he'll probably need to increase his Chakra capacity if he was to ever proceed with that technique. It's amazing how much he reminds me of the second." Yori stated as he reassured Naruto.

(Line)

The two members of team 7 stood on the bridge waiting for their sensei to arrive.

Naruto approached the bridge where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting.

"You're as bad as sensei Naruto. Why do you always come late when we're told to meet at 7?"

"Sensei is always late and anyone will tell you that he is not very punctual, so why should I spend my time waiting for hime when I can be doing more productive things."

A cloud of smoke interrupted them.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the road of life"

"You used that one three days ago" Naruto stated

"I did?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto nodded, "oh"

"Can we get on with it" Sasuke said getting ready to begin training.

"Today we are not training, we are taking on missions"

"Finally" Sakura said

"About time" Sasuke stated

"And our first mission today is weeding a client's garden" Kakashi continued.

"What seriously? That's so crap you better not muck this up Naruto!" Sakura snapped

The three followed Kakashi as he led them to their client's house. The house they ended up at was huge with a little old lady on the porch she looked up when she saw a shadow fall across her shook her head.

"We took so long getting here the client turned into an old lady" Naruto commented "or we could be in the wrong" he read from the mission sheet which he'd taken from Kakashi's pocket.

"When did you get that?" Kakashi stuttered as he grabbed the paper back and looked at the address.

"You wouldn't happen to know where umm" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Two miles that way, some ninja, getting lost" she muttered.

"Right well then this way" Kakashi muttered walking away in the direction the woman pointed.

"Bye Mrs Takumi" Naruto called

"Bye dear" she waved after Naruto.

"Dobe" Sasuke said

"Hey Naruto" Kakashi spoke from behind his book he waited till he got a response from Naruto "when did you take the mission sheet from me and how did I not notice"

"About five minutes ago and because you didn't expect me to therefore you didn't think that I would be able to do something like taking the book from your hand without you noticing". Naruto explained as he took said book out of Kakashi's hand waving it in front of his face, Kakashi snatched the book, back eyes wide.

"Great we got stuck with a lazy good for nothing sensei" Sakura muttered.

"hn" Sasuke grumbled

At last the team arrived at the correct house. This house was small with a young woman kneeling out front. She smiled and stood as they approached dusting off mud she went to greet them.

"Hi I take it you got lost" the lady laughed

"This doesn't look to bad" Sakura whispered

"Wait till you see the garden" the lady replied "my husband is already out the back" she continued as she showed them round back.

The garden wasn't in fact a garden but what appeared to be several gardens added together. One section was colourful and full of flowers another was just full of green and there were two green houses.

"Why is it so big?" Sakura asked in awe.

"Are these herbs?" Naruto asked walking over to the mainly green garden.

"Yes they are we help to supply doctors and hospitals with the herbs we grow here, some are here in that the garden and others are in this green house" the lady's husband explained as he exited a green house.

"Don't worry you only have to go through two gardens this one and that one he pointed to the colourful one and huge one at the back.

"I want the colourful one" Sakura called

"Fine then Sasuke and Naruto will start on the other one" Kakashi crowed.

"Wait I want to work with Sasuke" Sakura whined

"I'll start in the flowers then" Naruto said walking over to the colourful garden.

"hn"

"Come on Sasuke we better get started" Sakura pulled on Sasuke's arm eagerly.

Naruto with practiced ease began going through the assortment of flowers pulling out weeds he admired the flowers as he moved through the garden he enjoyed this it was serene and calming. Kakashi watched as Naruto worked. Naruto's hand hovered over the plants before moving onto the next one a split second later when he pulled one up, he kept them in a neat pile as he moved along. It was as though the plants were telling him which to pick and which not to. He turned to watch Sakura and Sasuke in their garden they were taking more time when deciding what plant to pull up and it looked like they had pulled up some incorrectly which would have to be fixed. He turned back to Naruto, who was no longer in the garden and found him in by the green houses placing his weeds into a big green container.

Naruto clapped his hands dislodging most of the dirt from them into the composter. He turned to see Sasuke and Sakura still hard at work in their garden. He also noticed that they had pulled up some plants. He walked over to their garden and replaced the plants.

"What are you doing Naruto they're weeds" Sakura screeched

"These are plants you pulled by mistake and to stop the client from getting angry I thought I'd replace them"

"Concentrate on your own garden dobe" Sasuke sneered.

"I've finished and thought you might need some help seeing as my garden was smaller than yours" Naruto finished replanting and moved so that he could begin weeding.

"We don't need your help baka" Sakura accused.

"It'll make the work go quicker" Naruto said as he moved along his patch of the garden.

It didn't take them long to finish and replant some of the plants that had been pulled accidently. Finally the three tipped the last of the weeds into the compost bin and walked over to the clients and sensei.

"Really good and you replanted the plants you pulled accidently" the young lady smiled.

"Mission complete team 7 lets go" Kakashi called

They began to walk when they realised Naruto wasn't with them turning round they watched as he spoke with the clients the two nodded and shook his hand before Naruto turned and caught up with his team.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Just asking them something" Naruto replied.

"Okay our next mission is picking up litter in the south of the village"

"Isn't there a river there?" Sakura queried.

"Yup" Kakashi said reading his book.

"Great" Naruto and Sakura replied.

They completed the litter pick in the river, Naruto stood in the river, looked up at their sensei sat in the tree above them he looked down at the river then back up to his sensei and smirked.

Kakashi was sat up in his tree reading his book while waiting for his genins to finish their clean up when he was suddenly soaking wet. He spluttered and looked around before zeroing in on his genin.

"You should lighten up Kakashi, have some fun" Naruto smiled widely

'The fourth did the same thing' Kakashi thought in shock

Naruto's face fell when he realised what Kakashi was thinking, he then splashed Kakashi again, but he splashed a bit too hard and the wave he created hit Sakura and Sasuke too.

Team 10 exited the Hokage tower as team 7 entered the building dripping wet.

"Did you get the cleanup of the south part of the village?" Shikamaru asked

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked

"We got that too and Asuma sensei decided it would be a good idea to splash us with water." Ino commented

"Well Naruto started this one" Sakura glared

"Great minds think a like" Asuma chuckled

"I was aiming at Kakashi sensei but put too much force into it" Naruto explained

"Why?" Choji asked

"Well he was sat in a tree watching us working reading his book" he said "that and he compared me to the fourth" he muttered so that only the adults heard. Asuma scuffed Kakashi across the wet head shaking his head at the copy ninja.

"Are you still coming round tonight with Ko Naruto?" Asuma asked changing the subject

"Yeah of course did you want me to get Ko?" Naruto asked

"No it's fine did you want me to cook?"

"I would like to help and get your secret recipe" Naruto whispered

"Not a chance" Asuma laughed ruffling Naruto's hair. "See you at five then". He waved as team 10 walked away.

"Why are you bugging Ino's sensei Naruto?"

"He's my uncle. Now come on we've got to finalise these missions" Naruto replied walking into the Hokage tower.

Squeak

Squeak squeak

Squeak squeak squeak

"Do I dare ask why you are all soaking wet"? Iruka asked as he looked up as team 7 entered the room.

"Probably the same reason team 10 came in soaking wet the other day." The third answered chuckling "anyway how did the missions go?"

"All completed successfully" Kakashi said

"Okay that's all for today. You're dismissed" the Hokage said.

(Line)

Asuma sat in a shop sipping tea and smoking a cigarette he smirked when Kakashi stood next to him.

"Can I join you?" he asked from behind his book.

"Sure sit down I've got time to kill" he took another sip of his tea.

"I need to ask you about Naruto" he stated turning a page in his book

"Shouldn't you ask Naruto rather than me" Asuma puffed out "fine what did you want to know?"

"He knows about the fourth?"

"We suspect he does but he knows when others stop that more often than not it has something to do with the fourth. That's probably why he splashed you the second time"

"And Cat?"

Asuma sighed rubbing his hands across his face he looked at Kakashi "why did you have to ask me about him? Cat was the first person beside the Hokage to acknowledge him as a person. He was always there for Naruto and he became his best friend and closest confidant. He trusted Naruto enough to take his ANBU mask off in front of him and Naruto just closed his eyes because he didn't want to know. Naruto wouldn't be half the person he is now without Cat.

"He was an ANBU? I don't recognise him"

"He started training Turtle and Rabbit too. You've seen some of the things that Turtle has done in ANBU. And that's all thanks to Cat and the person he was. Naruto's just started recently to talk about him so the fact that he spoke to you about him is a huge step forward." Asuma spoke

"Well he didn't exactly I overheard him at the memorial stone". Kakashi confessed

Asuma stood up suddenly glaring at the man "you of all people should know better. Naruto doesn't know what to make of you and for good reason." He stormed, he sighed "If he trusts you he'll talk to you." He paid for his tea and walked out of the shop.

Kakashi sat there thinking over what he had been told. He decided he wanted to understand more about Naruto.

(Line)

Naruto stood in the kitchen watching as Asuma cut some potatoes he carried on slicing the carrots as Ko got all the correct pots out for them to use.

"How's Hikaru?" Asuma asked

"Oh he's getting better just chakra exhaustion he said" Naruto spoke

"What did Hikaru do?" Ko asked

"He created a sphere of water which he pulled from the ground." Naruto explained

"Wow that's awesome. He's getting better though right?" Konohamaru spoke in awe

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure he's got someone watching me lately" Naruto glared

"Hey can I help with the cutting, I am about to start the academy in a few weeks" Konohamaru crowed

"Oh yeah you are aren't you" Naruto laughed

"Yup and what ninja can't handle a knife?" Konohamaru asked laughing

- You – they both answered laughing.

He pouted before being handed a knife.

"Guess that means you'll be taught by Iruka sensei then" Naruto laughed

"I hope so. How's your team uncle 'Suma?" Ko asked as he moved his vegetables into the pot.

"A little at odds to be honest" he shrugged adding in his secret sauce

"well Shika's lazy but a genius Choji is loyal and has a big heart and Ino is bossy but they all get along well with each other I suppose it helps they grew up together." Naruto guessed

"Shika doesn't strike me as a genius" Asuma stated

"He is trust me." Naruto enthused

"why don't you trick him say it's a game and give him a IQ test instead" Ko stated slurping some of the broth in his bowl "so what about your team Naruto?" he changed the subject tactfully

"Slow going" Naruto mumbled continuing to eat his food

"Are you trying with them" Asuma pushed as he finished his bowl.

"Of course I am" Naruto said rinsing his bowl out.

They had finished dinner and Konohamaru had gone out of the room giving Asuma time to talk to Naruto.

"You know Kakashi came and spoke with me earlier" he washed a plate slowly.

"I figured he would, what did he ask about?" Naruto grabbed a towel

"The fourth and Cat" Asuma stopped and looked at Naruto trying to gage his reaction.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I thought you had mentioned him so I told him. He overheard you at the memorial stone. Next time he asks he'll ask you. I'm sorry" Asuma apologised

"I know" Naruto continued to dry up the dishes as Asuma washed them.

(Line)

The birds were calling out across the forest as the morning sun progressed above the sky. The wind blew through the trees causing a tuft of black hair to fly out in that direction. Hidden behind a tree Sasuke crouched down his hand on his radio as it clicked to life.

"Distance to target?" Kakashi's voice echoed through the mike.

"Five meters"

"I'm ready to go"

"Naruto what's your position?" Kakashi's voice rang out through the forest.

"Sorry ready to go too"

"Okay. Go!"

The three genin pouched on their unsuspecting victim. The victim turned in time to claw Sakura as she reached which allowed the cat to run off.

"Are we even sure that was the correct cat" Sakura spat as she nursed her clawed hand.

"It had the ribbon on its ear it's definitely Tora" Sasuke remarked

"Seeing as the target got away perhaps you should split up while it's still in the area" Kakashi suggested

"Fine but this time Naruto's grabbing the cat" Sakura sulked as the three split up again.

Two eyes glinted down from the leaves watching as the three children split up, it watched as the blonde in his custom blue outfit walked slowly beneath it. 'That's the foxy-boy' the cat thought it watched him as he stopped below a tree with rustling leaves.

Naruto walked through the trees till he came to a tree where its leaves were rustling he looked up to find a birds nest with the babies ready to leave the nest. He stood and watched as the first baby spread its wings and jumped it fluttered in the air for all of two seconds before it plummeted down to earth.

Naruto jumped up and caught the little bird mid fall and carefully cradling it returned it to its nest.

"Have another go" Naruto smiled, he turned to the tree where Tora was crouched in the branches. Tora dropped down to the ground and started to weave between Naruto's legs. Naruto bent down and rubbed behind Tora's ears, he smiled slightly before sighing and looking down at Tora.

"I suppose I should be taking you back now huh?" he spoke to Tora as he crouched down still stroking her behind the ears.

Sasuke and Sakura met up in a clearing in the middle of the forest, each one empty handed they turned as their sensei walked into the clearing.

"Well?" he asked impatiently

"No cat where I searched" Sakura pouted

"He's gone" Sasuke crossed his arms

"And where's Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Probably got lost" Sasuke muttered

"Who cares, if he had grabbed the cat in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess." Sakura stormed

"Hi sorry I'm late a little birdie fell from its nest and I had to stop and help it back up" Naruto called as he walked into the clearing with Tora sat patiently in his arms with a little black bird fluttering behind him.

'That's why they think we've met. He uses my excuses.' Kakashi thought

"Baka Naruto. Give me that cat" Sakura snatched at Tora. Who once in her grasp proceeded to claw her as she screamed out finally she dropped Tora who pounced back up into Naruto's arms.

"Why doesn't he claw you dobe?" Sasuke grunted

"I don't why SHE doesn't claw me" Naruto spoke truthfully.

"Well she's got a ribbon on her left ear so this is definitely Tora. Mission lost pet Tora complete. Let's head back to the tower." Kakashi called.

Entering the mission office Naruto handed over Tora to Madam Shijimi the fire lord's wife, who proceeded to squeeze the life out of Tora.

"Oh my sweet Tora-chan I was so worried."

"Ha take that cat!" Sakura exclaimed as Tora was squashed against madam Shijimi's cheek.

'Poor tora, she gets too much attention' Naruto thought. He watched as she walked away still hugging Tora tightly.

Nami eyed Naruto evilly causing Naruto to shudder.

"Naruto why do you have a bird following you?" Iruka asked pointing to the little black bird fluttering behind Naruto, causing all heads in the room to swivel to said bird.

"Oh he fell out of his tree and I helped him back I guess he just likes me" Naruto shrugged

"Wait you weren't lying about the bird" Sakura shrieked

"Just because our sensei uses the same excuses doesn't mean mine didn't really happen." He sighed, making Kakashi blush behind his mask.

"Shall we get on with it then" Kakashi suggested making his team refocus.

"Well team 7 your next duty could be babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village and help with potato digging..."

"Enough! This is ridiculous, we've being doing these d ranks for weeks now and our teamwork has not moved forward. Give us a harder mission to prove that we can work together" Naruto snapped

"Naruto you know the rules" Iruka began to admonish.

"I understand the rules but we're not working together perhaps if we were put into a situation where it really mattered we could pull together".

"Shut up Naruto you'll get us into trouble" Sakura threatened

"Even though a better mission would be better" Sasuke agreed.

"Apologies lord hokage my team don't seem to understand protocol" Kakashi sighed 'I'm so getting shouted at for this.' He thought.

"Are you sure you want this because I have the a simple C rank mission here?" the Hokage pushed

"What?" Kakashi gaped

"I've known Naruto long enough to know when he's serious now I just need to know if you think you as a team can handle it"

Three looked at Naruto before deciding on their choice.

"We'll take the mission lord hokage." Kakashi confirmed.

"Good now if you'd come in."

The scent of alcohol filled the room as the door opened causing both Naruto and Kakashi's nose to crinkle in disgust.

"What's this? These are a bunch of brats. And that short one doesn't look particularly reliable."

"I don't look reliable and you're the one drowning yourself in alcohol." Naruto stated.

"I am the bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to protect me until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." He crowed slurring his words.

**The bird is on the cover of chapter 3 of the Naruto manga I knew it popped into my head for a reason. Just thought I'd explain the bird.**

**Yeah I decided to do the bridge builder arc but there will be a few twists in there hopefully you don't mind that I've gone down this route.**

**I would still like for you to pick out your favourite parts if you wouldn't mind. It's quite interesting reading how many of you have the same parts or if it's the same as mine. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody, I'm so sorry this has taken so long, it's taken forever to go between me and my beta which is why it never got posted when it should have done.**

**I've been going through some things which makes doing anything difficult I've got no motivation and generally low attitude, I struggle to walk my dog but I'm making improvements I finally finished the next chapter which I was halfway through when I finished 15.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter sorry if it's not what you expected.**

**girl-of-anime – soon.**

**Tristan76 – you always write something to make me smile lol.**

**Cenright – I never noticed that lol.**

**Craven34 – I like that idea about the bird. Thank you also.**

**TigrezzTail – lol.**

**DarkRavie, Kanberry and RamenKnight - thanks**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 15**

Walking through the forest heading towards the land of waves, they were still in the land of fire and the trees were older and wider here, the leaves were just beginning to fall. The genin on team 7 were amazingly quiet.

"Hey Mr. Tazuna your from the land of waves right" Sakura asked

"Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna replied

"Kakashi sensei do they have ninja in the land of waves?" Sakura turned her questioning to Kakashi.

"No not in waves but most other countries, don't forget there are five main hidden villages with ninja and then small countries around them also have ninja but not all of them." He stated

"We were taught this in school" Sasuke stated

'Oh yeah' Sakura thought

"But there won't be any ninja combat in a c class mission" Kakashi explained

"So we won't meet any enemy ninja?" Sakura sounded hopeful

"Hahahahah of course not" Tazuna laughed

'He's hiding something' Naruto thought.

They walked past a puddle which caught Kakashi and Naruto's attention. 'He noticed too' Kakashi thought.

Suddenly two ninjas appeared out the puddle that team seven had just passed. The first ninja to spring from the puddle had a fore head protector with a horn situated in the middle an air-mask covering lower half of his face. The second ninja had two horns on his forehead protector and an air mask also covering the lower half of his face. They both wore camouflage pants and had dark tops on. The one with two horns had a gauntlet on his left arm while the other had a gauntlet on his right. The gauntlets were connected by shuriken chain.

"One down"

- Kakashi sensei – the genin called out. As Kakashi was wrapped in chains and then ripped apart by the two mist ninja.

"Two down" the second enemy ninja appeared behind Naruto. Turning slightly Naruto found both ninja behind him flipping away he watched as Sasuke flew up into the air and mid flight pulled out a kunai and threw it pinning the chaining connecting the two ninja together into the tree behind them. Naruto glanced back to Tazuna then pulled out two kunai as Sasuke landed on the clawed arms of the enemy ninjas.

Realising that they were stuck the two ninja separated their clawed gauntlets from the chain and split, one heading for Naruto the other going for Sakura. Sasuke who had been stood on the gauntlets landed and spun round. Sakura got into position in front of Tazuna.

Blocking the claw coming at him Naruto quickly stabbed his kunai through the centre of the claw causing blood to spray out, bringing the other kunai down into the ninja's foot pinning him in the ground.

Sasuke moved in front of Sakura protecting both her and Tazuna as the other ninja advanced upon them and was stopped when Kakashi grabbed the man in a head lock rendering him useless.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes 'Kakashi sensei is alive?'

'Show off!' Sasuke huffed.

Naruto shook his head 'He used kawarimi, hmm typical'.

'We're saved' Tazuna sighed.

"Naruto, Sasuke well done. Naruto their claws were soaked with poison we best remove it quickly" Kakashi concluded looking at the blood covering Naruto's hand.

They all looked at Naruto's hand, curious as to when and how this happened.

"Tazuna. We need to talk" Kakashi glared, after he tied the two missing ninja to a tree.

"Aren't these mist ninja? Aren't they well known to continue fighting no matter what" Naruto stated examining his hand. Kakashi looked at Naruto

"How did you read our movements?" the ninja with the horn asked from his position against the tree.

"It hasn't rained in days and with sunny weather like this there shouldn't have been a puddle." Kakashi supplied

"But if you knew that why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna questioned.

"To find out who the target was." Naruto guessed

"Exactly" Kakashi agreed "besides if I wanted to I could have killed them instantly." He shrugged

"What do you mean their target?" Tazuna started to sweat.

"Are they after us or you" Naruto supplied watching the two ninja carefully; he flicked his eyes to the tree line briefly.

"We weren't informed of any ninjas who would be after you. Our mission was to protect you from thieves and bandits, thus making this now at least a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be simple, protect you till the bridge is completed." Kakashi continued.

"I'm sure you had your reasons for not telling us the full details but we are now technically out of our depth." Naruto stated examining his hand once again.

"We're not ready for this mission, and we'll need medicine for Naruto's wound! Let's go back he might even need a doctor". Sakura worried.

"That may be the best bet. We should head back to the village to treat Naruto's wound." Kakashi stated.

(Line)

A short pudgy little man dressed in a suit with a cane and sunglasses pointed and glared angrily.

"YOU FAILED!" he screamed at the man sat in a chair with three ninja kneeling beside him. "I paid you guys a lot of money because I heard that you were strong powerful ninja"

The man had bandages wrapped around the lower part of his face, short spiky black hair and thin eyebrows almost unseen. He wore a ninja forehead protector positioned sideways. He had a belt across his chest. He wore baggy trousers with a striped pattern running down them and matching arm and leg guards with a cow spot pattern on them. The bandaged ninja used the handle of his sword to scratch at his chin before swinging it round to rest under the little pudgy man's chin.

"Quit ya bitching! This time I'll use this head cleaver and kill them." The eyebrow less ninja stated

"Are you sure?" the little man's bodyguard asked.

"I heard the enemy has hired some skilled ninja and the demon brothers' failure will have made them more prepared." The short man said.

"Who do you think I am? There's a reason I'm the demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi" he revealed.

(Line)

"Naruto I really need to look at your hand." Kakashi called

"Its fine sensei it's not even my blood. It's probably from when I stabbed his hand or even his foot" Naruto concluded.

Kakashi looked at the hand in question and wiped the blood away to reveal a perfectly unmarked hand underneath. 'Hmm not even a scratch' Kakashi thought.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi questioned, Naruto nodded.

"Sensei I... I need to talk to you" Tazuna called during Kakashi's attention away from Naruto.

(Line)

The mist was thick and heavy surrounding the single boat. The water rippled as the oar pushed its way through the water. The boat heavy set with four ninja, their client and the boatman glided silently through the mist.

"We should see the bridge soon. The wave country is at the base of the bridge" the boatman whispered

The ninja looked up peering through the mist as the looming figure of the bridge came into the clear.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto whispered as the mist dissolved and revealed the incomplete bridge.

(Line)

"Sensei I... I need to talk to you. It's about this mission. You're right this job is probably out of your depth. It turns out this dangerous man is after my life." Tazuna spoke

"Who?" Kakashi questioned

"You've probably heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate, a man called Gatou." Tazuna spoke

"Gatou from the Gatou Company? He's one of few extremely rich people." Kakashi questioned

"Yes him. Officially he runs a shipping company but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man. It was about a year ago that he targeted the wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge." Tazuna explained

"I see. Since you're building the bridge he sees you as the biggest threat". Sakura stated

"So those ninja were hired by Gatou?" Naruto suggested, flicking his eyes to the tree again.

"If you knew ninja could be after you. Why did you hide the fact when you hired us?" Kakashi asked

"The country has no money even our feudal lord has no money and there was no way we'd be able to pay for a b-rank mission, it would be far too expensive. So if you quit the mission now, I'll definitely be killed. But don't worry about it. My cute little ten year old grandson will cry for a couple of days. My daughter will live a sad life hating leaf ninja. But it won't be your fault" Tazuna turned away as if he was becoming upset.

"He's trying to guilt trip us. Seriously?" Naruto muttered.

"I suppose we could protect you till we get back to your country at least" Kakashi stated rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto slapped his hand to his face in frustration. He flicked his eyes back to the tree line surrounding them.

"_Okay that's enough! Come out now." He signed._

Two anbu ninja appeared next to Naruto and kneeled. He recognised the one in the fox mask as the recruit he had humiliated in front of the other recruits. 'Hmmp so Ibiki is as evil as ever' he thought when he spotted him.

"Sensei who are they?" Sakura asked

"They're Konoha Anbu. But what are they doing out here?" Kakashi said

"Fox, Sparrow what are you doing here?" Naruto growled out.

"Turtle sent us to keep an eye on you" Sparrow spoke

"He was worried that because of his recent accident he wouldn't be able to" Fox started to explain

"He should know better than to waste valuable resources on me, especially without the Hokage's consent." Naruto cut across fox as his anger built.

"The Hokage gave his consent" Sparrow stated.

Naruto glared at the two anbu stood in front of him. "how the hell do they expect me to grow if they keep me confined and under constant watch."

"We can see you're perfectly capable of looking after yourself" Fox tried to say.

"Tell Turtle and the Hokage I'll be having a word with them when I get back." He growled out. "And since, you're here arrest the demon brothers."

Nodding the two ANBU grabbed the demon brothers and performed a hand seal before disappearing

"I knew he had someone following me. Damn it!" Naruto continued to growl.

'That kid's scary when he gets mad' Tazuna thought.

"Umm Naruto why were those anbu here?" Sakura asked

"A miscommunication" he stated "we should get a move on" he started walking away.

"We could have let the anbu handle this mission and gone home" Sakura stated

"Do you really want to act like helpless little genin or show that we can handle these situations?" Naruto snapped

"The dobe's right. We should continue and show that we don't need help with our missions." Sasuke agreed. 'How did he get the ANBU to follow his orders?'

"O...okay" Sakura stuttered 'I've never seen Naruto this angry before'

"Okay then but no heroic moments" Kakashi called. 'How did he gain the respect of the ANBU?' Kakashi thought.

(Line)

"We'll be there soon. It looks like we avoided detection Tazuna, but just in case will take the route with vegetation. It'll make us harder to spot." The boatman supplied, as they moved below the bridge.

"Thanks!" Tazuna gratefully replied turning towards the boatman.

The boat was manoeuvred so that they were now travelling through a tunnel lit by two bulbs hanging from the ceiling as they made their way through the tunnel the village begun to come into view. First the trees which grew out of the water then followed by the actual village it's self. The first buildings they could see were built upon a pier in the water. Even though they were a little shabby it was still amazing to see. They were let off at a jetty on the outskirts of the village.

"This is it for me. Goodbye and good luck." The boatman waved.

"Thanks" Tazuna waved as the boat man retreated into his boat.

The boatman sat back in his boat and got the motor set up before whizzing away. Tazuna turned to the ninja.

"Okay, get me home safely." He turned to Kakashi.

"Yeah yeah. If we get attacked again it won't be a chunin level this time but a jonin." Kakashi sighed.

They walked through the mangrove having left the shabby huts behind a while ago. It was pleasant and peaceful with leaves falling around them. Naruto stopped suddenly he looked both ways into the forest his eyes narrowed.

"Naruto, why'd you stop?" Kakashi questioned as the hair on the back of his neck started to stand on end.

"I just have this strange feeling that we're being watched." Naruto supplied as he focused his attention on the tree line.

"What would you know about it?" Sakura chastised

"He did know that the ANBU were there." Kakashi supplied.

Sakura looked down when she realised that Kakashi was right. They walked a bit further with everyone on high alert now. Suddenly Sasuke threw shuriken into the bushes on their left. 'I won't fall behind to a dead last like Naruto' Sasuke thought.

Moving over to the bushes they found a white rabbit frozen in fright with a shuriken embedded in the tree above its head.

"It's just a little rabbit" Sakura stated.

'It's a snow rabbit and were not in winter yet' Naruto thought as the feeling of being watched returned.

'What's with its colour' Kakashi thought 'this is a rabbit that's been kept in a cage for the use of a body switching technique. They must already be here.' He started to scan the tree line.

Up in the tree opposite sat Zabuza he watched as they found the rabbit then his eyes fell on Kakashi.

'No wonder the demon brothers failed. The hidden leaf's copy ninja. Sharigan Kakashi is here.' He jumped throwing his broad sword shaped like a butcher's knife.

"Get down!" Kakashi called dropping to the floor.

They all dropped to the floor as the sword flew over their heads. It embedded itself into a tree where its owner landed on the hilt. They all jumped to their feet as the two adult ninja eyed each other.

"Well if it isn't the mist's missing ninja Zabuza Momochi. Everyone get back this guy's on a whole other level." Kakashi called as he held his arm out signalling his team to stay behind him

"Who's Zabuza?" Sakura whispered

"He's a former ninja of the hidden mist village and a member of their elite seven swordsmen. He failed to assassinate the country's Mizukage and fled the village, therefore becoming a missing ninja." Naruto reiterated.

"How do you know this dobe?" Sasuke snapped.

"Kakashi's bingo book" Naruto held up a brown book.

"This will be a little tough, unless I use this" Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector so that it sat level on his head.

"You appear to be sharigan Kakashi, I'm sorry but the old man is mine." Zabuza called out pointing at the old man. 'That boy looks familiar' he thought when looking at Naruto.

'Sharigan?' Sasuke thought in shock.

"Stay surrounding Tazuna. Do not enter this fight. That's your teamwork here." Kakashi opened his left eye to reveal a red sharigan and a scar running through the middle of it. "Fight me Zabuza."

"I get to see the famous sharigan already, I am honoured" Zabuza bowed ending in a sneer.

"What's sharigan?" Sakura asked

"It's the Uchiha blood line" Naruto stated

"It's an ability in the eyes that allows the user to read and defeat tai, nin and gen jutsu. But that's not all it can do."

"Exactly. The scariest part about it is you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the hidden mists assassin squad I kept a similar handbook to the one in that brats hand. It had information on you. This is what it said, the man who has copied over a 1,000 jutsu copy ninja Kakashi." Zabuza recited.

'What! First the old man hokage and now this new sensei? I didn't know they were this great.' Sakura thought

'What's going on? The sharigan is a trait of the Uchiha which only appears in a select few. How could he have our eye?' Sasuke's inner mind processed.

"Now enough talk I'm going to kill that old man." Zabuza sat crouched on his sword. "But it would seem Kakashi that I will have to beat you first" he pushed off the tree and landed on the water.

"Over there? On top of the water?" Sakura shouted confused.

Zabuza stood on the water an arm held high above him and the other in front of him with his index and middle fingers held up on both hands.

'He's releasing a high amount of chakra' Kakashi thought

"Ninpou hidden mist jutsu" Zabuza called out as he disappeared behind a veil of dense mist.

"He's gone!" Sakura exclaimed

"He'll come after me first. As a member of the hidden mist he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice till you're dead. I can't use the sharigan perfectly, you guys be careful". Naruto's face hardened in resolve as did Sasuke and Sakura's.

"The mist is getting thicker" Naruto said. 'Great way to boost our confidence sensei' Naruto thought

-8 choices- Zabuza's voice rang out.

"What?" Sakura called

- Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain. Kidneys, heart. - He continued

- Which one should I go after?-

'He's trying to frighten us' Naruto thought

Kakashi got his hands ready, flashing through seals.

Sasuke began to shake. Even though he was the top ninja of his class an elite Uchiha he never experienced something like this. His heart pounded violently in his chest, with sweat pouring down his face, at the intensity of the killing intent that both jounin excluded. This feeling was dark as though someone was pushing down on his chest so tightly it felt like, if he moved he would be killed. He never thought that he would feel this way why would he he's an Uchiha the elite but this feeling was too much it was enough to make any person lose their mind. It made him feel he'd rather die than endure these feelings.

"Sasuke don't worry I'll protect you even if I die." Kakashi turned to smile back at them. "I don't let my comrades die."

-We'll see about that-

Zabuza appeared in between the three genin and Tazuna his blade drawn.

"It's over" he smirked

Kakashi appeared and stabbed Zabuza in the gut which slowly begun to leak water. The genin had scattered around Kakashi as he was stood I the middle of them. Naruto edged towards Tazuna but his head swivelled round to the tree line, something was out there.

It burst as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi; Kakashi taken by surprise was cleaved in two as his body too burst into water.

'No way, he copied it in this mist' Zabuza was shocked.

"Don't move" Kakashi said with his kunai pressing into the back of Zabuza's neck. He moved it so that it sat on his jugular. "It's over"

Zabuza started laughing. "It's over, you can't defeat me with your monkey like imitations. But that was impressive. You had already copied my water clone and made yours say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan."

"But I'm also not that easy" he said from behind Kakashi as the Zabuza in front burst into water.

'Great a battle of water clones' Naruto sighed.

Kakashi not expecting this turned as Zabuza cleaved his sword aiming to cut him in half, Kakashi ducked onto the floor, Zabuza who had spun with his sword, embedded the end into the ground and placing his hand on the end of the hilt used it to continue his momentum around the sword turning it into a kick aimed straight for Kakashi. Kakashi was sent flying as his team watched on.

Zabuza grabbing his sword in the correct way moved to follow after him sliding to a halt before he hit the scattered caltrop.

"Foolish"

Kakashi splashed into the water as Naruto shook his head.

'Sensei got knocked down?' Sakura thought

'This guys also good at taijutsu' Sasuke thought

"This water is heavy" Kakashi said as he pulled himself out of the water.

"Fool. Water prison jutsu" Zabuza said from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi was quickly engulfed in a sphere of water which was held in place by Zabuza's arm which connected him to the sphere.

"The water is my domain. It's a big mistake trying to escape out here. Now you're trapped in my special inescapable prison. We'll finish things later right now; I'll take care of your brats. Water clone jutsu"

'He's stronger than I thought' Kakashi moaned

'Shit' Naruto thought.

"Look at you pretending to be ninja's, wearing those forehead protectors. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically once you're good enough to be listed in my hand book, then you can start calling yourself ninja." Zabuza's clone spoke as he disappeared.

Naruto braced himself as he expected a hit to come flying at him, which it did moments later of course he hadn't quite taken into account the strength of the kick and was still sent flying back. He managed to manoeuvre his body so that he landed correctly. There was the sound of metal hitting the floor. He looked up to see his headband on the floor a few feet away from him, only to have Zabuza stomp on it holding it in place.

"Naruto" Sakura shrieked

"He's just a brat" the real Zabuza spoke to Kakashi in his prison

"Take Tazuna and run. You can't beat him. As long as he keeps me trapped in this prison he can't move. The water clone can't move too far away from the original. Now run!" Kakashi screamed at them.

Naruto ran at Zabuza he threw kunai at him hoping to knock him back, he watched as he just batted them aside, still running he threw himself into Zabuza's leg, which lifted to kick him away, he reached down and grabbed his forehead protector, while stabbing upwards with another kunai. He skidded across the floor stopping in between his team mates.

"Naruto what the hell do you think you are doing? We are only genin we can't take him on by ourselves." Sakura screamed at him.

She stopped when she saw in his hand his forehead protector. Standing Naruto grasped his forehead protector tightly. He looked up through his bangs at the real Zabuza. His stance and the coldness of his eyes sent a chill down Zabuza's spine.

'He looks like the fourth hokage' Zabuza shivered.

"Listen you eyebrow less freak. I am Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf village" Naruto started

"And one day he'll be hokage" Sakura muttered under her breath

"You've got something of mine and I want it back" he shouted indicating Kakashi. "Sasuke I've got a plan"

"What sort of plan could you come up with?" Sasuke sneered

"You two will have to get over your contempt for me soon or we'll never make it as team" Naruto spoke curtly.

'What's this? Is this Naruto?' Sakura thought

'This kid is surprising' Tazuna thought

'He destroyed my clone, he's a surprising ninja. I'll just have to make another one' Zabuza thought creating another clone.

'This is bad' Kakashi thought when he realised there was another clone making its way over to his team.

"I told you to run. This fight was over the moment I got caught. Your mission is to protect Tazuna not me." Kakashi shouted at his team.

"Well this is kind of my fault, I'm not going to stop you fighting, go wild." He smirked "besides the little one did destroy that weird water thingy" Tazuna replied.

"You guys won't grow up and stop playing ninja. When I was your age my hands where already stained with blood." Zabuza began

"Devil Zabuza" Kakashi said from his bubble

"Oh so you've heard of it?" he turned to Kakashi.

"Long ago in the land of mist there was a final obstacle to becoming a ninja" Kakashi continued

"Oh you even know about that graduation exam" Zabuza said cockily.

"What graduation exam?" Sasuke questioned

"The reason the hidden mist was once called the blood mist village." Naruto stated

"Even the brat knows how interesting" he laughed before turning eerily scary again. "Fights to the death between students. Friends who had trained together and eaten together were pitted against one another until there is only one left alive. Friends that had helped each other shared dreams with one another." Zabuza conveyed

"That's terrible" Sakura gasped in horror.

"10 years ago the hidden mist graduation exam was forced to change. This change came after the previous year when a devil appeared" Kakashi continued

"Change?" Sasuke mumbled

"What change? What did the devil do?" Sakura asked eagerly yet tensely.

"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who wasn't even a ninja yet had killed over a hundred students"

Zabuza's clone had by now made his way to the genin and in one quick movement moved from his position to standing on top of Sasuke he pushed down on his chest making Sasuke cough up blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. Naruto performed a jutsu using only the index and middle fingers of his hand crossing over one another.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" Naruto called out. He created three exact replicas rather than a field full.

"Get off my team mate freak." Naruto growled out

"Impressive that you can perform shadow clones" Zabuza stated "but not enough to take me on" he laughed

"It's not quantity that matters but quality" Naruto said from behind Zabuza, he pushed the kunai held at the back of his neck forwards causing the clone to burst. Helping to pull Sasuke to his feet he whispered in his ear. Nodding slight Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth he pulled out a large windmill shuriken just as Naruto and his clones did the same thing.

"Evil wind shuriken, shadow windmill" Sasuke spoke then he jumped up into the air, flipped midway and released the weapon.

The two Naruto's also released their shuriken as the third Naruto ran behind them. The shuriken that the Naruto's had thrown circled around the real Zabuza as Sasuke's carried on towards his target.

"A shuriken won't work on me" Zabuza crowed as he grabbing the shuriken mid flight and watched as the remaining two circled past him he narrowed an eyebrow in suspicion. Naruto still running behind the shuriken hit the water and flipped catching the two remaining shuriken he aimed one at Zabuza and the other in the tree line.

'What's he up to' Kakashi thought.

Zabuza watched the other shuriken heading into the tree line

'He aimed that there. He can't have sensed him' Zabuza thought. The second shuriken headed towards Zabuza. Zabuza decided to dodge the shuriken heading for him causing his arm to separate from the sphere holding Kakashi prison. He watched as the shuriken that headed towards the tree line disappeared into smoke and then his eyes turned to the one he had dodged he watched as it too turned into smoke. Enraged he turned round to see Naruto stood on the water smirking definitely as a kunai flew from his hand. The kunai sailed past Zabuza cutting his cheek in the process.

"Damn brat!" Zabuza shouted spinning the shuriken in his hand getting ready to throwing it at Naruto. Only for it to stop suddenly turning his head he found a very wet Kakashi his hand had blocked the shuriken causing blood to spill out slightly. Kakashi glared hard at Zabuza.

"Great plan Naruto" Kakashi said as he pushed the giant shuriken away.

"Hmmp. I got distracted and released the jutsu"

"Correction you were forced to release the jutsu. Now I'll tell you I don't fall for the same thing twice, what will you do?"

"Bah!"

They jumped away from each other landed still on the water Kakashi's Sharigan spun as both he and Zabuza ran through hand seals finishing at exactly the same time.

- Water release water dragon bullet –

Two turrets of water burst forth twisting and turning in shape till two dragons held ground facing one another.

'Forty-four hand seals' Naruto counted 'not good'

Sasuke Sakura and Tazuna were buffeted by the water as the jutsus took form.

'Too many hand seals. But in seconds and he copied them perfectly' Sasuke noted as he jumped back and steadied himself. Sakura had placed herself in front of Tazuna steadying the man as the water frothed.

The two dragons collapsed against each other as the two jonin met together kunai against sword.

'Strange what's going on' Zabuza panicked

They pushed way together, and began circling in the same direction. They stopped and both raised the same hand into the air. They then began performing the same jutsu.

'My movements. He's completely'

"Reading them" Kakashi finished

"What did he read my mind, damn that freaky eye"

"Is really pissing me off. Right?"

"All you're doing is coping me!" Zabuza screamed

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard"

"Damn you I'll make it so you can never open that mouth of yours again" he began rushing through seals again. He watched as behind Kakashi a shadow of himself appeared.

"Is that me?"

- Water explosion - Kakashi finished the seals, Zabuza in shock watched as Kakashi's eye spun and the jutsu was released.

A huge torrent of water spun horizontally towards him. He was hit by the huge amount of water and flung into a tree. The people still on land braced themselves as the water splashed around them. Zabuza whacked into a tree he was pinned by a kunai in the leg, another in the opposite hip and another in his right arm. Kakashi landed in the tree Zabuza.

"It's over"

"How? Can you see the future" Zabuza was extremely panicked now

"Yes. You're going to die" Kakashi replied

Two senbon needles came flying out of the trees. They hit Zabuza straight in the neck poking out both sides. The five of them stared in shock as Zabuza fell down.

"Hehe. You're right he's dead." Said a young person stood on a branch above them. He had long black hair, was wearing a mask with very thin eye holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth and the symbol for hidden mist on the forehead of the mask. He wore a moss green coloured striped turtle neck sweater and a split skirt that matched in colour fell to his knees. On the outside of that he wore a green blue short kimono with white edges and around his waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater with a fringed tail. He had nail polish on his fingers and toenails in the same colour as his kimono. He stood in light brown platoon sandals with straps that matched his kimono. His hair was gathered in a white bun holder, with two locks framing his face bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends.

Naruto had been tossed and turned when the jonin water battle started he was not best pleased when he was dunked under the water. Dripping with water he hauled himself up onto the bank and slowly made his way over to where his team were gathered around Zabuza's body and a hunter nin stood in a tree above them.

Kakashi stood on the branch above Zabuza's body appeared next to the body he bent down to check Zabuza's pulse as his team looked on.

'He really is dead' Kakashi thought.

The hunter nin bowed. "thank you, very much. I've been searching for the opportunity to end Zabuza's life for a long time."

"By your mask I'd say you're a mist village hunter nin." Kakashi guessed.

"Impressive. You are correct" the hunter nin nodded.

"A hunter nin" Sakura sounded confused

"A hunter nin is a ninja who is tasked with the job of tracking down missing nins who have abandoned their village and thus become traitors." Naruto stated 'I don't trust this guy, what's he up to?'

"Yes it is my duty to hunt down missing ninja. I am a member of the hidden mist's hunter nin team." The hunter nin explained.

'From his voice and height he's probably not much older than Naruto... yet he's a hunter ninja. This is no ordinary kid' Kakashi deduced.

"How could a child do what you could not" Sasuke sneered

"In this world there are kids younger than you, yet are stronger than me." Kakashi chastised

The hunter nin teleported in a swirl of leaves from where he stood on the branch to standing next to Zabuza's prone body.

"Your battle is now over. And I must now dispose of the body, since it seems to hold many secrets. Farewell." The hunter nin finished.

The hunter nin grabbed the body and disappeared in a swirl of leaves again. Naruto turned to Kakashi who was pulling his forehead protector back over his sharigan eye.

"Now we have to get Tazuna to his house. Let's go." Kakashi called

"Thanks you guys. Come over to my house and relax a while." Tazuna crowed in glee

Kakashi stumbled before hitting the floor.

"Sensei!" Sakura shrieked. 

'My body won't move. I used the sharigan too much' Kakashi thought before he collapsed

"What's wrong with sensei?" Sakura moaned

"He over did it but we should probably get him to Tazuna's soon" Naruto stated

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna moved forward leaving Naruto to carry Kakashi the rest of the way. Sighing Naruto picked up Kakashi and as carefully as he could slung him on his back and set off after his team. "Trust them to make me do all the work" he sighed.

He readjusted Kakashi's prone form carefully before continuing after his team. "Something wasn't right about that encounter" Naruto whispered, shaking his head.

**Again sorry if it's not what you expected, hopefully I'll be back to normalish self soon and my beta and I don't take forever damn life lol.**

**I would still like for you to pick out your favourite parts if you wouldn't mind. It's quite interesting reading how many of you have the same parts or if it's the same as mine. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello peeps, got to stay away from twitter anyway, my beta was amazing and gave this back to me straight away I just didn't enjoy editing it lol. It was small stupid things which I'm still kicking myself and my netbook about now. Anyway I did it, it's finished and I'm happy with it, well enough to post it anyway.**

**Feeling better not normal yet still mope-y, dogs cute though, when he lets me write that is.**

**Anyway here's another chapter again sorry if it sucks and isn't to standard.**

**Amber Ice Fox – yes I will after this arc hopefully.**

**Theia pallas – twice really?**

**Reviewforyou – thank you for the advice and encouragement glad to know you enjoy the story.**

**KakaSaku Chan – no mistake he really can do that, hopefully I explain it a bit in this chapter.**

**Wolfsbane-Nin – thank you. You should see some of my earlier writings *shudders* I'll let you in on a little secret I sucked and English at school seriously it's was okay, but my spelling never improved.**

**Albatross Aoba – okay you don't like this arc it's almost over. And I will try to pull away from the manga more.**

**TigrezzTail – I hate this arc so much now, but this is probably the only part I haven't really planned out. Seriously my plan lists this as arc as chapter 13 that's it, that worked out well lol.**

**Dementia-notAhumanBeing – hehe I like making them suffer.**

**Chibichibi98 – maybe after this arc so soon lol.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 16**

Sasuke was livid not only had Naruto shown he could react in a battle situation but he had done it whilst showing him up. It had started in training when Naruto had kept up with him in everything and had managed to not muck up on any missions. It went against everything the dobe was. No one was better than an Uchiha and he would prove that to the blond haired idiot. He smirked making him carry Kakashi was a perfect way to slow that idiot down. His smirk dropped when Naruto walked up next to him with Kakashi on his back.

"Hey Sasuke could you help me out with Kakashi sensei he's kind of heavy"

"You think you're so good! This shouldn't be a problem for you" Sasuke snarled walking ahead.

Naruto sighed and shifted Kakashi higher up his back.

"I don't see why you take that from him." Kakashi shifted.

"I thought you had chakra exhaustion, which means you can't talk" Naruto replied

"It's not that bad, besides how do you know about chakra exhaustion?" Kakashi asked

"Hikaru had it just before we left but his was obviously a lot worse than yours" Naruto finished

"Still I don't see why you take that from him." Kakashi pushed

"Then what would you have me do?" Naruto snapped "He's cold, cynical and arrogant! He doesn't care anything about anyone, even you sensei!"

"But you're better than him and doing nothing to change that"

"He tries to push my buttons, belittle me, make me angry, that's our relationship how am I supposed to change it!" Naruto snapped before becoming very quiet.

(Line)

Tazuna's house was situated on a dock at the edge of their village; it was small and quaint, perfect for a small family, composed completely of wood and even had a small second floor. There was also a little windmill type structure next to it for some unknown purpose. Tazuna turned when Naruto, still carrying Kakashi, finally walked through the door.

"You made that boy carry him all this way?" Tazuna's daughter accused her father

"Would you perhaps have somewhere I could place him as he's getting quite heavy and needs to rest properly?" Naruto asked stood in the door way watching as Tazuna's daughter began to thoroughly shout at her father for making the small child carry the heavy man without help.

"Of course! I'm Tsunami." she stopped mid rant "You can place him in this room and rest awhile." she said opening the sliding panel door to a small room with a bed made up and the other members of team 7 already sat in the room. She helped Naruto place Kakashi in the bed.

(line)

Naruto sat patiently with his legs crossed in a meditative position. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow but his mind was a whirl of activity. He was going over everything that had happened since they had started this mission. He'd definitely have words with Hikaru when he got back. But what bugged him was that fight with Zabuza. It wasn't right, he knew that masked person wasn't a hunter nin, because they dispose of the bodies in front of you; therefore, Zabuza was alive and the one in the mask was his accomplice, strange for Zabuza to have one so young around him, almost like a mentor. That would explain the feeling he got back at the forest when the masked one was observing them, allowing enough time for them to come up with a strategy to counter them.

Sakura and Sasuke watched Naruto, unnerved at his stillness. It was strange for them to see him so quiet and still as they waited for their sensei to awaken. Sakura couldn't take it any more and walked over to Naruto and nudged his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open revealing startling blue cobalt which changed slowly back to azure.

'What amazing eyes Naruto has!' Sakura thought 'Even better than Sasuke's eyes!' inner Sakura thought.

"You alright Sakura?" Naruto asked as he stood up stretching out the kinks from sitting still so long.

Sakura just stared at him. "Yeah, I'm fine Naruto. I'll umm see if sensei has woken up yet" she hurried away to where Kakashi was. 'That was weird. I've never noticed Naruto like that before. Maybe it's just because he's trying to act all cool like Sasuke yeah that's it, it must be.' Sakura thought.

(Line)

"Will your sensei be alright?" Tsunami asked Naruto as they all entered the room where Kakashi was recuperating.

"Yeah I just won't be able to move for about a week" Kakashi replied tucked up in the bed causing Tsunami to jump as she thought he was unconscious.

"So the sharigan is awesome but puts a lot of stress on the body" Sakura stated

"At least we defeated that strong ninja this time" Tazuna smiled wiping his forehead. "We should be safe for a little while"

"We? What do you mean us?" Sakura snapped "it was all Kakashi sensei and Sasuke" Sakura crossed her arms in anger.

'She didn't even acknowledge the blonde kid's participation' Tazuna thought

'Did she even register Naruto?' Kakashi thought glumly

'Typical, she's screeching like a banshee again.' Naruto thought

"But who was that strange kid in the mask?" Sakura pondered

"That's the mask of a mist village hunter nin. They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body contains all sorts of information on their hidden village such as ninjutsu, different chakra types, herbs and other secrets. For example if I died the secrets of the sharigan could be revealed. If you're not careful there's the chance that the enemy will steal your jutsu."

"So a ninja's body can reveal important information?" Sasuke stated

"Yes. So by killing and disposing of the missing nins who left their hidden village, the hunter nins protect the information from getting out. They are specialists who guard their village's secrets. No sound. No smell. That is a ninja's end." Kakashi finished letting his eye roll over his students before drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

"So that Zabuza has been chopped up and disposed of? Scary..." Sakura stated

(Line)

In the forest a little away from where team 7 encountered Zabuza the hunter nin kneeled over Zabuza's body. The mist drifted between them slowly, leaning over the body the hunter nin carefully pulled out a clipper like tool.

"First, I'll cut away the mouth cloth and drain some blood and..." he inched the tool closer to Zabuza's face.

He paused a second then continued forward. Suddenly Zabuza's hand shot up and held his arm still.

"It's okay I'll do it myself" Zabuza stated pulling his mouth cloth away to reveal short sharp pointy teeth.

"Oh. So you've come back to life." The hunter nin spoke

"Damn. You sure are rough" Zabuza said sitting up and pulling the needles from his neck

"Oh don't be so rough yourself. You really could die pulling them out like that." the hunter nin chastised

"How long do you plan on wearing that stupid mask" Zabuza snapped

"It reminds me of the old days, besides it came in handy for this act" he replied pulling the mask away from his face.

He had a very feminine face, his skin was pale and large dark brown eyes were watching as Zabuza attempted to get up.

"If I hadn't of saved you, you definitely would have been killed" he smirked.

"If you were going to put me into a momentary death you didn't have to use my neck. There are other acupuncture points which are much safer you know. You are as annoying as always" Zabuza pulled his mouth cloth back so that it covered his mouth.

"Your right!" the boy smiled making Zabuza look over at him. "I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body and the neck doesn't have much muscle. Besides it's easier to hit the acupuncture point there. You shouldn't be able to move for about week, but you might be able to move soon." The boy stated

"You are so pure and clever. That's what I like about you"

"Hehe that's 'cause I'm just a kid." The boy smiled. "Look the mist has cleared." The boy said standing next to Zabuza. "Next time will you be alright?" He asked concerned.

"Next time I'll defeat the sharigan." Zabuza replied.

(line)

Kakashi's eye shot open and he sat up suddenly causing Sakura to jump back in fright.

"Oh sensei you're awake!" Tsunami said as she walked into the room.

'What's this? Zabuza is dead so why do I have the feeling I'm missing something.' Kakashi's eye travelled to Naruto 'Something Naruto said, but what?" He moved his hand across his mouth in a thoughtful way. 'Something's strange. What did I miss?'

"Are you alright sensei?"

"What did you say earlier, Naruto?"

"What? When?" Naruto pondered

"When you were left to carry me, what did you say?" Kakashi asked

"I can't believe you caught that. Umm something wasn't right about that encounter" Naruto repeated

"What did you mean then?" Kakashi prompted

"It was strange, almost like... ... it was staged. It was too convenient that the hunter ninja turned up when he did."

"What are you talking about Naruto? If he hadn't of turned up when he did we would have died!" Sakura shrieked at Naruto

"Of course." Kakashi suddenly realised what it was he was missing "You see hunter nin normally dispose of the body there and then."

"So..." Sakura asked returning to her non banshee self.

"Don't you see?" Kakashi questioned

"How did he dispose of the body?" Naruto asked

"How should I know he took the body with him." Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah if he needed proof he would have just taken the head, and the weapon he used to kill Zabuza."

'Simple needles' Sasuke looked up suddenly as the answer dawned on him "no way!"

"Yeah exactly." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head

"Wait what are you lot talking about?" Tazuna asked

"Zabuza is alive"

"That's impossible Naruto Sensei checked to see if he was dead" Sakura once again turned into her banshee form

"Yeah, I did but that was most likely just a momentary death. The needle weapon the hunter used has a low probability of killing unless it hits a major organ. In fact doctors use it in acupuncture therapy. A hunter nin knows the body's structure thoroughly. Placing someone in a momentary death is easy for them."

"First he carried away the much heavier body of Zabuza and secondly he used a weapon with a low probability of killing which means his motive was..." Sasuke stated

"Not to kill Zabuza but to save him" Sakura shouted

"We can't ignore the possibility"

"Aren't you guys thinking too much? Isn't it the hunter nin's job to kill missing nins?" Tazuna asked from his seat by the door.

"No like Naruto said it seemed a bit too convenient. Plus if you take into account what we said it seems highly likely that Zabuza had an accomplice. So now we have to prepare before it's too late that's a shinobi rule. Besides we don't know whether Gatou has hired an even stronger shinobi." He watched as Naruto's body quivered in excitement 'He seems excited that Zabuza isn't dead.'

"Umm sensei what did you mean by prepare before it's too late. You can barely move." Sakura stated. This of course caused Kakashi to start laughing.

"You guys will receive training" Kakashi smiled

"Training? What good will that do?" Sakura said before banshee mode kicked in "Sensei what's a little training going to do?" 'Trying to get us killed!' Inner Sakura screamed her forehead bulging "Our enemy is a ninja even you with the sharigan struggled against!"

"Sakura, who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly. Especially Naruto. I've seen a change in you." He eye smiled at Naruto who seemed shocked at the compliment.

'He does seem better than he used to be' Sakura thought.

"But obviously since I'm incapacitated this is just training till I feel better, you won't be able to defeat him without me."

"But sensei if Zabuza is alive he could attack at anytime so should we really be training?" Sakura questioned

"A person placed in a momentary death state should take a while before their body is back to normal so until then we train"

'Great' Naruto thought sarcastically. He turned around to find a small child around the same age as Konohamaru, staring at them. He wore a white fisherman's hat with a blue band running around the middle of it his black hair was sticking out the bottom. He had green dungarees on with a yellow t-shirt underneath and black sandals on his feet. He stared at them with defeat in his big black eyes.

"Hi" Naruto waved. Everybody who could turned to see who Naruto was speaking to.

"Ohh! Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna exclaimed flinging his arms out for a hug.

"Welcome back grandpa" Inari spoke quietly taking his shoes off and making his way towards his grandfather.

"Inari welcome the nice ninja they protected grandpa" Tsunami asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You're a good boy Inari" Tazuna stated patting his grandson on the head. Inari turned and looked at the three members of team 7. He stepped away from his grandfather and pointed at the three.

"Mum, they are going to die! There's no way you can win against Gatou!" Inari's head slowly dropped as he continued speaking.

"Inari it's nice to meet you, I'm Naruto." Naruto greeted the boy "What you say may be true but I think what your grandfather is doing for this village is a very courageous thing and is something worth dying for."

"Being courageous is stupid, especially if it means dying for it." Inari countered "If you want to live you'll leave now" Inari said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked

"To watch the ocean from my room". He replied. The occupants of the room looked on as the boy exited the room.

"Sorry" Tazuna apologised

"Losing a loved one hurts" Naruto spoke quietly as he got up to follow the boy.

Walking up the stairs slowly his ears pricked listening for the boy; he approached the door but stopped short when he heard crying. On the other side of the door Inari sat at his desk under the window overlooking the ocean. He had a picture of a man who had black hair with a rope tied around his head like headband. He had tanned skin black eyes and a cross shaped scar on his chin. The tears streaming down his face landed on the picture in huge drops. A strangled moan of dad rang out. Naruto slowly moved away from the door deciding that the boy could grieve for another day.

(Line)

Tazuna's daughter Tsunami was stood by the cooker stirring absently as she glanced at Naruto, he had a strange sort of sadness which appeared in his eyes every now and again before it would quickly vanish and his eyes took on a lighter blue hue. Naruto sat at the kitchen table glumly he was getting fed up with his team mates. Now that Kakashi wasn't there to distract them he found that he was once again at the centre of their attention. When Sasuke wasn't training he was finding every way possible to irritate Naruto and Sakura was being so nosey and uppity about Sasuke being better than him he was just about ready to snap. Kakashi hobbled into the kitchen on the crutches Tsunami had found for him. He glanced round the room as Tsunami glanced at Naruto again.

"Where are the others?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke's training and Sakura's watching him" Naruto replied getting up from the table "So we're starting training then?" Naruto asked holding the door open for Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura were sat under the trees just outside the house. Sakura would scoot close to the Uchiha which in turn made Sasuke scowl at her and move further away. Naruto walked over to the two and sat in between them which got him a scowl from Sakura and an indifferent look from Sasuke.

"Right follow me then we need a bit more space" Kakashi began hobbling away from them and heading into the trees that surrounded the house. It didn't take them long to find a small clearing with enough room to train.

"Okay now we'll start training" Kakashi said as he stopped walking. "But first I want to ask you about chakra?"

"It's the energy a shinobi needs when performing a jutsu." Naruto started to explain.

"It is made of two parts spiritual and body. You gain spiritual through training and body is found in all the cells throughout the body. These two parts are combined." Sakura interrupted.

"By releasing chakra and using hands seals you can perform a jutsu." Naruto finished

"Exactly" 'Iruka sensei had good students.' Kakashi thought

"We can already use jutsu" Sasuke stated

"Yes but you don't use chakra correctly. See chakra is to mix together both body and spiritual energy and based on what jutsu you use the type and amount of chakra released will be different. So you guys are not using Chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra unless you control it properly the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. And by wasting energy you won't be able to fight as long"

"So you want us to learn to control it?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"How?" Sakura asked

"Through tough training." Kakashi eye smiled.

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke finally entered the conversation

"Tree climbing" Kakashi eye smiled leaning forwards slightly.

"Seriously?" Naruto muttered

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asked

"Just listen. It isn't the regular tree climbing you won't use your hands

"How?"

"By applying the right amount of chakra into your feet you should be able to stick to the tree allowing you to walk or run it"

"Shut up Naruto" Sakura screeched.

"Look!" Naruto said while placing a finger in his ear.

Kakashi then placed his hands into a seal, then placing his hands back on his crutches began walking towards a tree as he neared the bottom he placed his foot on the trunk and continued to walking causing both Sasuke and Sasuke to gasp in shock. He continued walking until he was stood upside down on a branch facing his students.

"See just like Naruto said you gather chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb the tree, this is something you can do when you can use chakra well"

"How is climbing trees going to make us stronger?" Sasuke asked

"Basically the purpose of this training is to increase both your control and stamina. It takes very little chakra to walk up a tree but the amount has to be exact, and it is said that the bottom of the foot is the hardest to gather chakra too. So basically if you learn this control you should be able to master any jutsu theoretically. Don't forget you need to build up stamina so depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra can be properly very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering chakra in battle while constantly moving. These types of situations an make controlling chakra even more difficult, that's why this tree climbing will help you gain that stamina needed for proper control. Right, me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything, this is something you'll have to learn with your bodies." He pulled out three kunai and threw them so that landed at the feet of his students. "Use those kunai to mark your progress, then use that mark as your goal. You guys won't be good enough to walk up the tree yet so try running up the tree to get the momentum needed."

Together they placed their hands into the seal, focused chakra into their feet and ran at the trees. Sasuke ran up the tree till the wood crumbled underneath his feet causing him to be pushed away from the tree he flipped in the air and landed in a crouched position a little away from the tree. 'I can't believe it would be this hard. Too much chakra and the wood cracks so too little means you don't stick at all' Sasuke concluded.

"This is pretty easy."

Sasuke turned to see Sakura sat on a branch nearly at the top of the tree her legs swinging happily.

"Well it looks like Sakura is the best at controlling her chakra. Wait where's Naruto?" Kakashi stated.

"It's an amazing view" Naruto's voice drifted out.

They all looked up suddenly to see Naruto stood atop the very tip of the tree. Naruto laughed sweetly as he looked out over the sea of trees towards the city. 'How the hell did he get all the way up there?' they all thought

"Naruto you idiot, we were supposed to walk up the tree not climb it! Get down here and do it properly!" Sakura shrieked

Naruto shook his head dismayed at Sakura's comment. Sighing he took a deep breath and fell forwards off the tree. Sakura screamed as Naruto fell from the very top of the tree. He flipped in mid air and landed in a crouch at the bottom of the tree. He then turned and walked up the tree making sure that his team could see him this time as he slowly walked up to sit level with Sakura on her branch. He looked as Sakura's mouth fell open in disbelief, Sasuke scowled as the idiot proved he could do something he could not.

'There's definitely more to Naruto than meets the eye'. Kakashi concluded

"How the hell did you do that dobe?" Sasuke glared

"Practice" Naruto simply stated.

"What the hell do you mean practice you blue eyed idiot" Sakura screeched before covering her mouth after she registered what she said.

'Blue eyed idiot?' Kakashi and Naruto thought

"I've had to practice this technique for a while because I have a huge amount of chakra which I can't control properly and this exercise is meant to help." He shrugged 'Partially true anyway like they'd believe me, if I told them I watched Cat do it and figured it out myself' Naruto sighed his eyes travelling over to where Inari stood hidden behind a tree watching them.

"Well it looks like the Uchiha aren't all that up to scratch compared to the rest of your team ay Sasuke?" Kakashi pushed. 'of course Naruto and Sasuke have an incomparable amount of chakra if this training goes well perhaps Sasuke will be able to become a powerful asset, now to figure out Naruto' Kakashi thought his eyes drifted over to the blonde sat on a branch level with Sakura, he was staring out into the forest.

Inari was stood hidden behind a wide tree watching them train. He turned away with sad blue eyes following him. His foot faltered as his mind wandered 'It's just a waste of time' his hands clenched into fists as he continued his train of thought, his mind coming to rest on the image of the man in the photograph.

(Line)

A wooden building suspending in the air by ropes from the trees surrounding it with a twisting pathway to get in, was where Zabuza and his minion had retreated to resting. The minion was sat next to Zabuza's bedside. Zabuza's rest was however at that moment disturbed as Gatou accompanied by two samurai body guards entered the room.

"So even you have come back defeated. It appears mist country ninja are pretty pathetic." Gatou stated.

Gatou was a short man with sunglasses covering his eyes and dressed in a suit. To his left was Zouri a light skinned man with bluish-white hair and black eyes. He had black lined markings tattooed under his eyes and wore a dark purple beanie on his head with the top extending much further than his actual head. A dark blue jacket with multiple pockets and tied to his waist was his blue handled katana. To Gatou's right was Waraji who was much taller than his partner. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and had brown hair which was parted into three and finished in an elaborate topknot. He had a intricate tattoo which appeared to stretch over his entire left side as well as his arms and left leg. He also had a stitched scar on the left side of his fore head and the left of his mouth. He wore a loose fitting kimono with the top half rolled down on his waist along with bandages on his waist, simple sandals covered his feet and a fairly long sword sat on his hip.

"You can't even avenge your men and you call yourself a devil? Don't make me laugh." The two body guards began to unsheathe their swords. "Hold on for a second." Gatou moved forwards towards the bed where Zabuza was resting. "There's no need to stay silent." He reached a hand out to Zabuza's prone form "How about..." his hand reached for the bandages covering Zabuza's mouth when the minion's hand snapped around his wrist. "Do not touch Zabuza with your dirty hands" he squeezed Gatou's arm so hard it snapped. The two body guards fully unsheathed their swords preparing to attack the minion. In a second their swords were pointed back at them having been removed from their hands and positioned under their chins.

- no way moved in an instant – the bodyguards thought

"You shouldn't do that. I'm pissed off at the moment" the minion had a face like thunder.

'A monster!' Zouri thought

Gatou's face was covered in sweat. "One more time! If you fail me one more time you won't be welcome here any more. Remember that!" He screamed as he and the two body guards ran out the hide out swords firmly in their grip.

The minion returned to his seat at Zabuza's side.

"Haku you didn't have to do that" Zabuza spoke revealing the kunai he had ready.

"I know." Haku replied "But it is too early to kill Gatou. If we cause a commotion here they will be after us again. We must be patient." Haku smiled sweetly.

"Yeah your right." Zabuza agreed

(Line)

The three members of team three sat at the base of their respective trees, Sakura and Sasuke were covered in dirt and sweat, Naruto how ever was still stood in his new outfit with not a mark on him he had his eyes closed facing up towards the sun. He stretched out his arms and looked towards Kakashi before he settled his gaze on Sasuke. Sakura looked over at her two team mates 'what stamina those two have I'm worn out. I never would have believed Naruto would be able to do this though' she mused. Naruto turned to look at Sakura causing her to look away, shrugging he walked over to Sasuke and offered his hand.

"If it helps it took me ages to finally work out how to do it" Naruto supplied Sasuke shrugged off the hand and stood at the base of his tree he turned his head over his shoulder.

"How long is a while?" Sasuke asked trying not to sound too eager.

"About three weeks" Naruto supplied rubbing the back of his head

"Hmmp dobe I'll beat that time easy then we'll see how good you are" Sasuke said and ran back up the tree.

Kakashi watched his students 'He's trying to help Sasuke which is good and they'll get stronger and stronger I'm actually beginning to look forward to this. Even if I haven't figured Naruto out yet' Kakashi thought to himself.

(Line)

Konohamaru stood facing the academy building. He was nervous; after all he had a lot to live up to. He looked up when Asuma stepped up next to him.

"Didn't really think you'd be doing this alone did you?" he ruffled Ko's hair, he puffed out smoke from his cigarette

"Hello Konohamaru, how are you today?" Iruka walked over to Konohamaru. "Naruto, spoke of you fondly" Iruka smiled "I'm sure if he wasn't on a mission he'd be here with you" Iruka smiled again.

There was the sound of heavy footfalls as a person came running up to the three assembled people. He stopped and blew his blonde hair out of his face before allowing a genuine smile to grace his lips. "Sorry I'm late had to make sure nobody saw me." he raised his hand to the back of his head and rubbed embarrassedly.

"Naruto, aren't you on a mission?" Iruka frowned

"Yeah of course but this is my little brother we're talking about I didn't want to miss his first day at school." He replied looking at Iruka, he turned to Konohamaru "I hope you don't mind that I'm just a clone, but the thing with this type of clone is that the real Naruto will know what I've done when I disappear."

"I don't mind I'm just glad you're both here" Konohamaru smiled at his uncle and brother "Besides" he whispered "I know that there is always two of you here in the village at any one time" he smirked and grabbed Naruto and Asuma's hands and walked forward into the academy.

**Well here it is chapter 16 all done and dusted although I think we missed some punctuation, but to be fair I've read stuff a lot worst. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it I have just finished chapter 18 (its 11600 odd words) might have to rewrite it but we'll see.**

**I am trying to get a few chapters done before I post anything now so yeah I'm getting there =D**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Don't forget favourite parts please.**

**Thank you very much.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here it is the penultimate chapter of the wave arc. The next one is very, very long, but should finish wave arc up at last, never realised how annoying this arc actually was lol. Am rather ill at the moment either allergies or a cold, either way not fun. Have started writing another story alongside this one, which has slowed down my writing but I'm going to finish chapter 20 now, so please read and enjoy.**

**DarkRavie – thank you.**

**LadyKarma18 – thanks and soon even updated my plan to include this.**

**alec-potter – thanks sorry this is the last one for a while.**

**chibichibi98 – with Jiraiya I've got an idea but depending on how I write the next few chapters depends how Naruto and Jiraiya meet. I love the relationship between Naruto and Asuma and even Ko (always liked that Ko saw Naruto as a big brother).**

**xdevil-childx – cool picture just noticed it (terrible seeing as you review often).**

**Junky – I'm sorry about that; I'll try to put warnings up when I'm due to update again on my profile.**

**Lazyman12 - I'm still out on Sakura and Sasuke actually. She's a girl who doesn't see what's in front of her till it's too late. And I do find her slightly annoying at times. I know lots of people hate her so that fine.**

**Luckyschoolgirl – glad you do.**

**Lednacek – on Zabuza I know was just quoting from manga thought it was off but wasn't sure and the Naruto and Sakura bit – where? So I know to fix it or explain what I meat either way it is helpful to know thank you.**

**hmm01meh – I'm glad you find it enjoying to read and aspects which you find interesting.**

**Tabun – thanks for the smile.**

**KakaSaku Chan – it always was one sided on Naruto's part lol. Yeah I can see that and it might happen it might not. Sasuke is annoying a few people a believe lol.**

**TigrezzTail – very angry when he does find out, it's part of a catalyse, in my mind at the moment. Sakura is a very annoying person as a child. She always seems very spoilt and snobbish. Sakura and Sasuke are quite hard to write actually so it's nice that you think I have captured her childish personality.**

**Haruca-Lin-sama - Hi, it appears people do love it, and most people cried when Cat died. I cried writing it, (had to reread it to see f it made sense). Your grammar mistakes I fine as I can figure out what you mean. Sorry but this is the last update for a while.**

**Theia Pallas – it's often I read a story twice so was rather shocked that someone would, mind you with the gaps in updates I can understand, slightly lost in my plot at the moment but it should still flow nicely hopefully.**

**dementia-notAhumanBeing – well I always imagined as Ninja that if they trained constantly you would develop the muscles needed, like in martial arts if you train everyday from a young age you'd show that in your body composition/structure – not sure on the wording.**

**iFrix – noted and I will try or with definitely start after this arc if I haven't.**

**bhennen – thanks I plan to finish it just trying to write things down is difficult lately- the starting of writer's block, sigh.**

**Starstalker – yes a see what you mean will try to bring him out of his shell a bit more in future then.**

**TehHumanEatingPanda – it will be long, very long (I hate the wave arc), I hoped it was nice at the end gives me a chance to break it up, oh most people hate the two as well, and Kakashi is getting there.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

The hokage stiffened suddenly causing everyone in the room to automatically tense. Nami stretched languidly before cantering over to the hokage's lap then leaped onto his shoulders. Nami's claws dug in painfully as the cat settled, curling up to sleep again on his shoulders. The Hokage's eyes had widened suddenly now glared at the cat atop his shoulders. A blue eye cracked open as Nami looked straight into the Hokage's eyes. The Hokage sighed deeply and looked away pulling a scroll towards him to distract himself from that feeling of dread that now crept up his spin. Nami's eye closed a triumphant purr ringing out for those close enough to here.

(Line)

Sitting up in bed, he swung his legs over the edge running a hand across his face he braced himself and slowly placed his feet flat on the floor with a deep breath he pushed up off the bed shifting his weight onto his feet. He didn't fall. That was good, next he had to take a step without falling flat on his face. He breathed out and moved his left foot forward. He stumbled and grabbed the edge of the table sat next to his bed. Shit, stumbled on the first step. Okay try again. He turned supporting himself on the table, pushing off again, only this time his foot took the weight as he took a step away. He followed with his other foot. He smiled; yes well at least he could walk now... kinda. He looked around for his clothes not that he didn't mind standing in a room in just his boxers but clothes would definitely be a good idea if he wanted to leave this room. He spotted his clothes neatly folded on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Great, more walking." He muttered under his breath. His eyes narrowed in determination. One step at a time. He stumbled his way across to the chair, his legs only caving under his weight twice. His lips quirked into a lopsided smile at his accomplishment.

Slowly he fumbled getting into his clothes. The trousers were the trickiest: his hands kept shaking with the exertion of the task. Finally he was dressed well half dressed anyway. He took a deep breath and sat in the chair. He hadn't moved in so long that everything ached. He sighed lifted his arms above his head and pulled his sleeveless top over his head he sighed as his muscles strained with the movement. Turning he looked out the window, his tanned skin shone in the sun he ran a hand down his shoulder tracing the anbu tattoo there. His back tensed suddenly he smirked grabbing the fingerless gloves in front of him. He pulled them on and was placing the armour on when the door opened and two anbu came flying through. He glimpsed the masks as he turned back to the window his sandy hair flashing in the sun. Sparrow and Fox. He straightened the armour and tightened it as the two anbu realised he wasn't in bed.

They had a muted argument, their chakra flaring. He smiled. Amazing how easily these two got wound up, he chuckled.

"I take it we'll have to be on alert now" the sandy haired anbu stated as he grabbed the mask left hanging on the chair and turned placing it on his face. "Well we'll just have to be more careful now" his olive eyes stared out from under the turtle mask.

The two anbu nodded quickly turning as the turtle masked anbu walked past them.

"Best get started then" Hikaru smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke the two anbu following close behind him.

(Line)

Sakura stretched and yawned as she sat on the bridge. She huffed in boredom leaning against the railing. All around her were men with various tools hammering nails, bolting bolts, hauling timber. All around her was the sound of men at work.

"You look bored, sat here all by yourself" Tazuna asked as he caught Sakura mid stretch and yawn "where's the other boy and Blondie?"

"They are training"

"Hey Mr. Tazuna can I help" Naruto asked popping up out of nowhere.

"What happened to training?" Tazuna asked surprised to see Naruto there.

"Well I'm superior, so I was asked to protect you" Sakura stated smugly "I don't know what Naruto's doing here though".

"I wanted to help, I like learning new things" Naruto replied openly

This surprised her. Sakura was shaken at the honesty of the comment.'

'Full of surprises this one' Tazuna concluded "isn't your job to protect me?" Tazuna replied placing his load of timber down.

"Hey Tazuna!"

"Hmm oh Giichi, what is it?" Tazuna wiped the sweat from the back of his neck

"Umm I've been thinking long and hard about this but can I stop working on the bridge?" Giichi turned so he was facing away from Tazuna.

"What? This is so sudden! Not you too?" Tazuna squawked in alarm

Sighing the old man, who was introduced as Giichi continued "Tazuna we've been friends for a long time now and I want to help you, but if we continue this Gatou will notice us. And if we get killed what's the point?" he turned to stare at Tazuna "Why don't we just stop? Just stop building the bridge!" he practically begged.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other in shock

"I can't do that" Tazuna threw over his shoulder. "This is our bridge! This is the bridge we started building together believing it would bring resources into our poor stricken country!"

"But if we lose our lives"

"It's already noon, let's stop for lunch. Oh and Giichi you don't have to come tomorrow." Tazuna walked away.

Sakura walked with Tazuna through the village Naruto trailing behind them his head turning everywhere as he took in the sight of the poor market area. There were people everywhere all jostling trying to get the very limited produce available. A man walked through with a sign saying "will take any job." A child ran through the crowd with a shout of "stop thief" following behind them.

"I'm supposed to bring home food for lunch" Tazuna spoke drearily as though he was affected by the state around. Sakura followed behind him carefully, clutching her shoulder bag across her. They entered a store with boy sat hunched outside. They were greeted by the store attendant as they entered, following Tazuna to the produce, Sakura her bag resting level with her bum suddenly freaked sensing someone behind her, she yelled and used a turning kick to knock the assailant flying, Naruto started laughing as he watched Sakura.

"What's so funny dobe?" She glowered

"He wasn't trying to grope you Sakura, he was trying to steal from you" Naruto said laughing still.

"Shut up Naruto it's not funny" Sakura moaned hitting the blonde in her anger.

Naruto with a soft pop disappeared into smoke 'he was a clone' Sakura realised.

Tazuna and Sakura had purchased the food and were walking home through the milling villagers.

"You really surprised me earlier" Tazuna stated.

"What's going on in this city?" Sakura wondered. She felt a hand at her back again turning she found not another pervert/thief but a small child with its hands placed in a bowl shape begging for food. Feeling bad she dug through her bag and filled the child's hands with sweets she had with her. The child ran off in glee clutching the sweets closely.

"It's been like this since Gatou got here" he spat venomously "all the adults lost hope. That's why we need this bridge, a symbol of courage. We need for people to lose their fear and for them to regain the desire to stand up for themselves. If that bridge... ...if the bridge can be completed the city will return to a time before, and the people will return to how they used to be." Tazuna concluded

Sakura's face fell.

(Line)

Sasuke streaked up the tree as hard and fast as he could out the corner of his eye he watched as Naruto ran up the next tree to knew Naruto was only there to push him but he didn't understand why. It didn't make sense. Was the dobe mocking him.

Sasuke marked the tree and bounced between the two trees slowing his descent and in what he thought was a cool way and landed. He watched as Naruto reached the same mark on his tree and flipped off he turned and smiled at Sasuke before he turned and walked up the tree.

"Why are you doing this dobe?" Sasuke asked his bangs covering his eyes. "I mean you can do this, why are you here? Is it to mock me?" he snapped

"No I just figured that you wanted someone to push against." Naruto dropped from the tree "That and you could use the company, I mean you train by yourself all the time and well I'm part of your team we should be training together" Naruto lowered his head unsure of himself.

Sasuke scowled at him before running up the tree again. Sighing Naruto continued to run up his own tree.

(Line)

Team seven sat around the table with Tazuna and his family, they all watched in open mouthed awe as Sasuke raced through his food at inhuman speed.

"Wow this is super fun we haven't eaten with so many people in a long time" Tazuna proclaimed at the head of the table.

Naruto ate his food slowly and methodically as though he was chewing his way through a problem, he hadn't eaten as much as the others either, it was quite a small amount in comparison which startled Tsunami and Kakashi sensei greatly. Sasuke finished his bowl of food and promptly asked for more before turning a sudden shade of green and vomiting on the floor.

"What's the point of eating so much then just throwing it back up" Sakura yelled.

"I must eat, to become stronger" he wiped his mouth "besides the dobe's not eating anything"

"I am just not a lot" Naruto defended

"You can eat more Naruto if you're hungry" Tsunami pleaded

"A growing boy needs to eat" Kakashi stated

"no it's fine besides if I ate as much as I really needed I'd probably eat you out of house and home, that's why I limit myself this way if I eat a normal serving of food I can always have more later" he shrugged taking the second bowl of food that Tsunami handed him.

"Hey why is there a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked hands clasped behind her back "Inari was staring at this during dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed the person from the picture" she glanced back at the table.

It was like a dark cloud had suddenly descended on the members of the Tazuna family, they all looked sad and disappointed. Tsunami, who had returned to the sink, braced herself against it.

"It's my husband."

"The one we called hero of the city."

The sudden sound of a chair scraping the floor caused all heads to turn to Inari as he pushed away from the table his face covered in shadow from his hat. He moved away from the table and towards the door even as his mother cried out to him.

"Inari where are you going?" she turned frantically.

The slam of the door was the only response she got.

"Inari!" she turned glaring angrily at her father "I told you never to talk about that man in front of Inari!" she stormed out the door.

"What's wrong with Inari?" Sakura mellowed

"Inari had a father not related by blood; they were very close like a real father and son. Inari would laugh a lot back then."

"You're not very tactful are you Sakura?" Sasuke spat

"Wh... what?"

"He died recently and it's a raw wound to Inari. Which is why they don't talk about it" Naruto stated

"What would you know about it Naruto?" Sakura snapped

"I've lost mum and dad" Naruto dead-panned.

The room filled with tension thickly then. Kakashi looked at each one of his students carefully appraising them before he moved his attention back to Tazuna.

"But...

...Inari changed since the incident with his father. The word "courage" has been stolen from the people of this island and Inari."

"What incident?" Kakashi asked

Tazuna took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose "before I tell you that, I need to explain more about the man who was called the hero of this country"

"Hero"

"It was about three years ago Inari met that man..."

_(Line)_

"_Pochi!"_

_Inari was held back by two boys at the end of a pier will a boy with a workers hat obviously the ring leader stood in front of them with a white and black dog tucked under his arm._

"_Wrong, this is Shooting Star! He's my dog starting today." The hat clad kid spoke arrogantly_

"_He's not Shooting Star he's my Pochi! Give him back!" Inari struggled in the two boys arms. "Pochi is my friend. I won't give him to you!"_

_The hat clad kid recovered from his moment of shock and became angry._

"_SHUT UP!" he screamed, then suddenly he smirked and through the dog off the pier into the water below. There was a huge splash and a couple of seconds before Pochi returned to the surface in a panic._

"_Pochi!" Inari screamed_

"_Hehe that's what you get. Besides I'm not interested in that dog anymore." Hat boy spoke confidently. "Hey let go of Inari"._

"_What are you doing? You're going to kill him."_

"_Heh! He's your precious dog right? Go save him. Hurry up."_

_Inari's face fell as even more fear over took him._

"_What's wrong look Pochi's gonna die" hat boy practically sung._

_Inari stood at the edge of the pier staring out at the water and at the dog that was panicking. 'I can't let him die he's my only friend but... but...' he closed his eyes in resolve 'I'm sorry Pochi but I can't swim.'_

_Hat boy walked up behind Inari "hey if he's your dog jump in" he kicked Inari in the centre of his back causing Inari to plunge off the pier into the water next to Pochi._

"_This is bad Akane if he can't swim" one of Akane's friends started._

_Inari rose from the water and started to panic he kicked and clawed wildly "help me!"_

_Akane grabbed the boy who spoke up he fisted his shirt and pulled him close. "Do you want to go and save the pet?"_

_Inari started to wonder about death he didn't want to die but he couldn't save himself either. With a small bark Pochi started to dog paddle. Causing alarm to flare up inside Inari he called out to Pochi as he made his way to shore, where Akane and his bully friends were stood. He shook his body flinging most of the water off his body before scampering away._

"_Hey Shooting Star is getting away! Chase him!" the boys left racing after the dog._

_Inari cried out one last time for his dog before he started to sink below the water, his last thoughts as he sank deeper were only that he was finished and going to die..._

_There was the sun shining down with a few clouds drifting across the sky. Inari couldn't believe it when he opened his eyes and was greeted by this sight. Slowly he sat up a blanket falling off him as he rose._

"_You finally awake kid?" Inari's attention spun to the man crouched down by the fire. He turned smiling "I yelled and taught those bad kids a lesson. Here eat." He offered a cooked fish to Inari._

_Inari took a little while to comprehend who this person was. "You saved me?" he questioned _

"_You sure were getting picked on." Inari took the offered fish and began to eat._

"_Hmm I see so even your dog didn't help you? In my country dogs are very loyal animals. But you didn't try to save him either so what can you expect?" Inari ate the fish sullenly. Finally he managed to speak._

"_I was so scared I couldn't move" the man looked at him kindly. "I wanted to save him but because I don't have any courage..." he began to cry. The man ruffled Inari's head._

"_Yeah any kid your age would be afraid. But just remember this, if you're a man choose a life of no regrets" Inari looked up at him confused. "for something that is precious to you, no matter how tough or sad you must try and try and even if you lose your life protect it with these two arms" he flexed his arm grabbing his right bicep to show his point. Inari stared in wonder. "If you do that, even if you die the proof of a man's life will remain forever. It's a bit corny right?" he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment._

"_Yeah" Inari smiled_

"_Hey you finally smiled, here eat some more" he grabbed more fish._

His name was Kaiza he was a travelling fisherman who came here to follow his dreams. After that Inari and Kaiza became very close. It may have been because Inari's real father died before he got to know him, but he and Kaiza were inseparable, like a real father and son. It was only a matter of time before Kaiza became part of the family." Tazuna spoke bringing the room back to the present. Naruto was deeply intrigued; it sounded like Inari's upbringing was very similar to Naruto's. "And Kaiza was also a man the city needed." He drew them back into the story.

_A man burst through the door of the house facing Kaiza and Inari with rain thundering down around him._

"_Terrible news! Kaiza this rain is overflowing the dams! D Area is going to be flooded!"_

"_What?" Kaiza exclaimed_

"_Dad!" Inari called_

"_Inari bring me a rope" Kaiza commanded._

_They made their way through the crowd gathered at the edge of the railing overlooking a torrent of water flowing through a gate._

_- This is bad if we have to tie a rope to that gate and pull it closed -_

_-Are you crazy? How can we tie a rope to it? If you enter those rapids you'll die!-_

_- But if we don't do something D area will be wiped out-_

"_I'll do it" Kaiza called_

_-KAIZA!-_

_-Don't do it- -you'll die! - -this is too much even for you-_

"_Dad!"_

"_Don't worry your dad is invincible" Kaiza's hand rested on Inari's head "because your daddy loves this city where you are from." He reassured Inari kindly._

_He leaped over the railing, with the rope tied around him and began swimming towards the gate. As he swam Inari watched and remembered what he said about precious people 'if something is truly precious to you ... even if you lose your life... with these two arms YOU MUST PROTECT IT' _

"_Dad you can do it!" Inari yelled in encouragement._

_-Yes he did it, everyone pull!-_

"And then. Kaiza was called a hero by the people of this city. And Inari couldn't have been prouder of his father. But then Gatou came to this city". Tazuna built up.

"And then this incident happened" Kakashi guessed. Tazuna's face dropped again. The genin looked at each other in worry. "What exactly happened?" Kakashi pushed.

Tazuna shook before he spoke again "before everyone in the city Kaiza was put to death by Gatou!"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed the other members looked on in shock. Tazuna then began recounting the story of Kaiza's death.

"_This man has been found guilty of conducting terrorist activity against Gatou Corporation. He has been disrupting the peace of this country and as punishment will be put to death!" Gatou pointed to what remained of Kaiza bore upon a cross, Kaiza was bloody and beaten and both his arms had been cut off. "I just hope something like this never happens again" he gloated._

"_Dad" Inari called through the metal chain link fence._

"_Inari" Kaiza smiled bitter sweetly at Inari._

"_Kill him" Gatou called. Zori released his sword from it's sheathe and swung the killing blow._

"_DAD!" Inari screamed tears streaming down his face. "You said you'd protect me... the city... with your two arms! You're a liar Dad!"_

"From that day Inari changed, as did Tsunami and the whole city" Tazuna drew the story to a close.

Naruto sat in thought now he understood why Inari said those things and was so upset about the picture. He pushed away from his seat at the table.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked still recovering from the story.

"If you're thinking about training I'd take the day off seeing as you've been in two places at once. You've probably used too much chakra." Kakashi stated

"Hero's do exist! I'll prove it" He walked determinedly out the door.

(Line)

Tazuna sighed as yet another worker walked away from the bridge, he turned to see Sakura sat at the railing with Naruto watching as the remaining men worked, he walked over to the two and taking his hat off, leant against the railing.

"do you know how to use any of these tools" Tazuna motioned at the various workers around him."

"I'm a quick learner" Naruto smirked jumping up and following Tazuna

"But Naruto we're supposed to be guarding not building" Sakura bemoaned

"It's okay Sakura I trust you not to let anything happen" Naruto smiled placing the hard hat on that Tazuna handed him.

Sakura watched as Tazuna showed Naruto how each tool worked and what it was he wanted done with each tool. He left Naruto to fetch more planks and continued on with his task. He turned around when he heard a soft drilling sound to find that Naruto had created a few clones to work with the abandoned tools from his absent workers. He was impressed with Naruto's work ethic when he threw himself into a job and really got into it. He smiled, at least they might finish the bridge now.

(Line)

Hikaru sat cross legged in a meadow his eyes were closed and his breathing slow he had his palms face up on his thighs, his turtle decorated anbu mask lay discarded next to him in easy reach if anyone should come across him. The wind blew across the meadow causing the grass to dance; as the wind blew across his tanned unmasked face it cooled his slowly heating body. His olive eyes opened and looking down into his hands he found a small pool of water resting in each palm. Smiling he closed his eyes he pushed in concentration causing the pools to ripple, and his hands to glow blue momentarily before the water started to twist up from his hands, he pushed it together creating one body of water twisting its towards the sky from his hands.

"Better than last time you attempted that" the Hokage walked over from the edge of the meadow his pipe smouldering as he walked.

The water collapsed as he was surprised by the Hokage's presence, scowling at the traitorous puddle sitting in his lap he replied.

"It's a lot easier to attempt now, but still takes a lot of concentration I was hoping to be able to at least perfect a little more before Naruto returned" he sighed running his hand though his lengthened blonde hair.

"Do it again" the Hokage commanded settling down into a seated position his back resting against a tree.

(Line)

Naruto lay in a clearing several birds surrounding him, he was in deep thought and relaxed but could easily tense in a second. He knew Zabuza and the fake hunter would be almost healed since their last encounter but he wasn't sure how to proceed against the two of them. He assumed that Kakashi would face off against Zabuza which would leave the fake hunter and Tazuna to think about, Sasuke would obviously want to fight the fake hunter so Sakura would be left guarding Tazuna but should he help fight the fake hunter?

His ears pricked as he heard the approaching footsteps from the feel of the persons chakra it was the fake hunter but what was he doing here? Naruto kept still and waited to see what he would do.

Haku approached the clearing where he knew herbs grew he hoped to gather the last few so that Zabuza would be at full strength soon. He stopped when he spotted a blonde figure lying in the grass surrounded by birds. He dropped his basket suddenly when he realised the boy was the same one who had almost sensed him when Zabuza first encountered the bridge builder. He crept over to him causing the birds to fly away.

Sakura stretched and yawned as she moved towards the table. Settling down as Tsunami brought out some food.

"Naruto didn't come back last night?" Tazuna asked

"He's been weird since he heard your story, he probably just pushed himself too hard what with training and helping you on the bridge" Sakura settled into a seat.

"I hope he's alright, he worries me sometimes"

"Don't worry too much he's a ninja even if he doesn't seem capable he's quite surprising when it comes to it" Kakashi was sat cross legged on the floor.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was dead, the idiot." Sasuke clasped his hands together.

Inari looked down in worry.

Back in the clearing Naruto waited as the hunter's hand hovered poised above him the basket forgotten.

"You'll catch yourself a cold if you sleep out here" the hunter shook Naruto awake, he looked up into a very feminine face 'but it's definitely the fake hunter' he argued

"Who are you?" he questioned sitting up.

"My name is Haku" the boy replied.

"Did you want some help?" Naruto questioned pointing to the basket. Haku nodded and together they began gathering herbs.

Naruto picked expertly as Haku watched on "so what are you doing out here all alone?" Haku asked pushing his hair behind his ear as it fell past his face.

"Training" Naruto replied chuckling 'he's so girly' he watched as the hair slipped back in front of Haku's face.

"Why are you training?" Haku asked

"So I can become stronger and protect my precious people" Naruto answered

'Precious people' Haku thought back to when he was younger he was dirty and scruffy and chained up in a dinghy room and then the demon of the mist came along.

"When someone has something truly special to them, then they become strong" Haku concluded

"He must be very precious to you." Naruto said causing Haku to look up in shock "that's why you're collecting herbs for Zabuza. It's why you dressed as a hunter" Naruto smiled "he'll be better soon from the herbs you've gathered I'd say a couple of days at least. So next time we meet it'll be in battle."

"Why did you help me if you knew who I was?"

"Because you had a perfectly good chance to kill me and yet you didn't. I don't think you are one who likes to kill, like Zabuza, but you seem like a more caring person than you personify under that mask." Naruto placed his gathered herbs into Haku's basket.

"I won't question why you're with Zabuza but I wish you weren't, it would be a shame to lose you" he smiled.

Haku stood and bowed "you are a very intriguing person..."

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto supplied he watched as Haku walked past Sasuke with his basket full of herbs and thoughts flying through his head. Sasuke had probably come to find Naruto to continue the tree walking exercise joy.

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi questioned as he and Sakura walked through the forest

"Why is it whenever I wake up Naruto is already gone and Sasuke goes off by himself for a walk?" Sakura bemoaned walking next to Kakashi.

"Probably because there are import things to do in the morning" Naruto answered stood on the underside of a tree branch reading a book.

"Like reading books?" Sakura snapped

"There's nothing wrong with reading books" Kakashi muttered

"Besides Kakashi's banned me from helping build the bridge" Naruto looked up from his book briefly.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura pouted.

Naruto pointed to the tree next to him to reveal the marks on the tree climbing higher and higher till another branch extended out with Sasuke resting on it. Kakashi eye smiled at the progress of Sasuke and the relationship developing between the two.

(Line)

Inari sat on his window ledge staring at the picture of Kaiza but thinking about Naruto Uzumaki.

"196, 197, 198..."

"I wanted to ask you earlier but why are you still here when I lied to you about this mission?" Tazuna asked sat next to Sakura as they both looked down at Kakashi.

"To abandon your duty is not courageous" Kakashi did a one fingered push up "Below the courageous there is nothing. Those were the words of the previous hokage" he answered to the two sat on his back. "That is the way of shinobi. Shinobi's don't move because of money alone."

'My body is about back to normal' Kakashi flexed his hand.

(Line)

Zabuza held an apple in his hand while sat crossed legged on his bed; he squeezed his fingers together crushing the apple in his grasp.

"You're almost all better" Haku entered the room.

Zabuza dropped the apple remains "we should get going soon Haku."

"Yes" Haku replied.

(Line)

Sasuke stood smugly at the top of his tree balanced easily his arms crossed he turned to look over at Naruto who was also at the top of his own tree.

"Barely a week and you learned to tree walk" Naruto smiled

Smirking Sasuke replied, "time to go back."

They walked through the door to the kitchen area where everyone else was seated around the table.

"Oh you guys are finally back. You guys look super dirty and worn out"

"Finally made it to the top" Naruto commented gesturing towards Sasuke.

"Dobe at least I didn't suddenly fall off my tree"

"You fell off your tree?" Kakashi worried

"Yeah I'm fine just tired, like I lack energy more than anything" Naruto admitted sheepishly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Starting tomorrow team 7 will all be on the bridge protecting Tazuna" he eye smiled

"Well I'm also worn out from working on the bridge you should see it Naruto; it's almost finished" Tazuna crowed proudly

"You shouldn't push yourselves so hard" Tsunami walked over with the dinner steaming in her hands.

"Naruto?" Tazuna asked suddenly turning to find Naruto fast asleep on the table, head resting on his arms his breathing evening out.

Inari's eyes hardened as he stared at Naruto's sleeping form, he hated the way that they pushed so hard. Didn't they realise that they were wasting their time no matter what they did, they would end up the same as his father. His eyes began to water as he saw the serene smile on Naruto's face. He lowered his head as the tears starting streaming down his face.

Naruto shifted in his sleep, turning he faced Inari; opening his eyes briefly he looked at the tear streaks before closing his eyes again. He really didn't have the energy to handle another outburst from Inari. In fact he didn't have any energy at all, it's not like he'd been doing much, just a couple of clones running round, helping Sasuke train, protecting Tazuna (read books) seeing as Kakashi had stopped him from helping build the bridge, so why was he so tired all of a sudden.

Inari stood suddenly slamming his hands down onto the table with enough repressed rage that Naruto's head was knocked from his position on the table.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN! NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!"

The entire room stopped in shock at the sudden outburst, all except Naruto who shook his head and rubbed his jaw.

"You're wrong" Naruto stated staring Inari down

"You don't know anything about this country yet you're being so nosy. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING" Inari began screaming

"Neither do you!" Naruto interrupted calmly "you just assume you're the only one who has lost someone precious to you! But out of this team Sakura's the only one who hasn't lost anyone. It hurts so bad, that you can't understand why the world keeps on moving, so angry that you feel they've forgotten! They never forget so you can't spend your life crying!" He built up to a crescendo, his emotions and feelings flashing in his eyes as they changed from sleepy cerulean blue, to a calm cyan, to raging cobalt before simmering to sapphire.

"You have to move forward and acknowledge the pain and push through it otherwise when it really matters you'll let your precious ones down. Precious people are worth dying for, if that means I risk my life for a complete stranger's city because what he is doing is right then so be it! But don't ever assume anything about another person you don't know again!" Naruto growled he moved away from the table he walked out the room with the door clicking into place behind him.

'What amazing expressive eyes he has. Who knew that one so young could feel that way?'

Inari was sat on the pier that ran round the outside of his house; his legs were pulled against his chest with his feet dangling off the end as the waves around them moved calmly.

"Can I join you?" he turned his head to see Kakashi sensei stood there, the moon in its crescent form shone down behind him.

"Naruto didn't mean any harm; it's rare for him to flare up, even in a calm manner like that. Tazuna told us about your dad. Naruto's parents died when he was young, but he had a family not related by blood. His dad died when he was young and his mum a few years back, so he probably knows what you're going through better than anyone." Kakashi explained sat with his feet dangling over the edge of the pier.

"What?" Inari was shocked.

"He had a rougher past than you till they took him in, I've never seen him cry or complain, he knows what it is to be strong, just like your father. Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else, he can't help but be concerned about you." Kakashi smiled. "Oh yeah he has a little brother that's probably about the same age as you." He stood up walking away.

Naruto was sat on the roof of the building his eyes had returned to their usually vibrant azure colour as his emotions returned to normal. He looked down at the lone figure left sat on the pier he'd heard every word that Kakashi had said. He probably shouldn't have said what he said but sometimes people needed a push to get past their feelings. He watched as Inari mulled over what he had just learned. Hopefully he would now move in the right direction. Forward.

Inari was still sat on the pier after Kakashi left; he didn't think that the ninja could have understood what he was feeling. But now he knew exactly what he was going through, he'd obviously decided to make a difference though, learning to cope with the pain and come through the other side stronger. He stood up turning round he glanced up to where Naruto had just been sitting and walked back into the house.

**This is it folks last chapter for a while. I will write on my profile when I plan to post the next chapter hopefully I will have a few ready too. Sorry for the breaks in updating but please bare with me.**

**I am trying to get a few chapters done before I post anything now so yeah I'm getting there =D**

**On chapter 20 yay.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Don't forget favourite parts please.**

**Thank you very much.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here it is the last chapter of the wave arc. It is very, very long, but should finish wave arc up at last, never realised how annoying this arc actually was lol. Alas my internet is nonexistent at the moment, takes a while to fix, very annoying.**

**ThunderNinjaBird – who's that? I'm quite interested to know. InARealPickle – did you get my message?**

**Marie – I love Asuma and was crying for days after the manga and the anime one of the last episodes I watched. But I don't know if I'll write that far and if I do I don't know what I will do about Asuma. He and Shikimaru are my favourite characters. I adore Kakashi too lol.**

**animelava – yeah it is lol. But Sakura's a b***h in the series, most of the time.**

**dementia-notAhumanBeing - I love your favourite part.**

**Theia Pallas – aww I love writing Ko, he's sweet and so similar to Naruto lol. I suppose if you really wanted I could write a bit about Ko's first day at the academy.**

**TigrezzTail – thank you it's more fun now as I have more free reign before the series picks up again.**

**alia00, Narutoenthusiast, Datu824, Sousie, InARealPickle, Darkryus, SullenFaythe, DarkRavie, xdevil-childx and guests thank you and glad that you all enjoyed it.**

**Oh and sorry it's so long, I think I just blitzed it when writing this chapter.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

Chapter 18 **Frenemies**

The sun shone through the clouds onto the group assembled on the porch.

"Thanks for looking after Naruto I was a little worried when I couldn't wake him this morning." Kakashi spoke with slight worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about Naruto he's in safe hands." Tsunami assured Kakashi.

"Okay let's super go." Tazuna began walking away followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Bye". They waved.

(Line)

A boat containing two lone figures bobbed on the still water underneath the bridge. The bridge looked as though it was reaching out for the shoreline in the distance. A radio crackled as they waited. The taller of the two figures had a broad sword resting casually on his shoulder.

Gatou sat on a comfy sofa in his hideout, with the windows behind him open wide letting in the morning air a body guard in a suit stood off to his right side hands clasped in front of him. Reclining back Gatou spoke into the radio set at his ear. "Is the ambush ready?"

Zabuza dropped his radio set to the bottom of the boat Gatou screaming out of it – Hey Zabuza are you listening! Hey! -

"Shall we go Haku?" Zabuza invited.

Haku placed his mask on and nodded.

(Line)

Naruto's eyes snapped open changing from sapphire to his normal azure he sat up slowly, the bed sheets pooling in his lap. The door slid open to reveal Tsunami entering with a tray she stopped when she realised he was awake.

"You're awake? We were a little worried when we couldn't wake you earlier."

"Is that breakfast?" Naruto's head inclined. "So have they gone to the bridge without me then?" he asked so innocently that Tsunami was reminded just how young Naruto really was.

"Umm yes they have. Are you well enough to join them?" Tsunami placed the tray down next to him and sat down on her knees.

"Of course. I'm sorry I worried you." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thank you breakfast." he smiled pulling the tray over to him. Nodding Tsunami stood and left the room.

Naruto ate the breakfast slowly he was waiting for something, he could feel it. Something was happening. Getting dressed he grabbed his scarf pulling it over his head and buried the lower half of his face in it as he chuckled to himself. He tied his forehead protector on his forehead and his face steeled. It was beginning.

(Line)

Tazuna and team 7 arrived at the bridge where they found the remaining workers out cold on the far end of the bridge. Tazuna in shock ran over to his workers trying to rouse them, he found one who was still awake but injured badly, he cradled him in his lap.

"What happened here?"

"A monster!" he croaked out before he too joined his fellow works in unconsciousness.

Kakashi tensed 'can it be...'

(Line)

Gatou's bodyguards stood on the peer around Tazuna's house they smirked as they listened to the conversation inside neither occupant knew they were there.

(Line)

A thick rolling mist descended around the bridge. Kakashi's head turned recognising the mist for what it truly was. Quickly Team 7 moved around Tazuna protecting him. "Here they come." Kakashi called. Sasuke spun a kunai in to his hand, Sakura opened her pouch hand poised to pull out a weapon, while Kakashi's hand hovered at his back pouch and his right held out in front of him two fingers pointed up.

'So he is alive. And he's already here.' Kakashi summarised.

"This is... ...isn't this the hidden mist technique?" Sakura stuttered in apprehension

"He's here then?" Sasuke smirked as his body began to shake

-long time no see Kakashi. Still with those brats I see. Oh look he's shaking again poor kid. - A dozen Zabuza's appeared surrounding the group each in a different menacing pose. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm shaking from excitement."

Zabuza frowned in annoyance.

"Do it Sasuke." Kakashi smiled relaxing his pose.

Sasuke pulled out a second kunai and in quick succession went round each of the water clones and slashed and sliced them till he was returning back to his position in the formation and then with a swish the clones all collapsed into water creating puddles around them, this was all done in a few seconds showing his speed. You can't fool me was thought smugly.

"Hmm he saw through the water clones." Zabuza dissipated the mist to reveal himself and Haku stood nearest to Tazuna but with plenty of distance between themselves, "The brat's grown." He turned to Haku. "It looks like you've got a rival here Haku."

Haku's hunter mask gleamed suddenly. "Indeed it does."

"So he does have an accomplice." Kakashi stated breaking the tension that was building.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Haku stepped forward.

'They know Naruto' they couldn't believe that Haku knew Naruto.

"He's the one who kept you quiet these last couple of days?" Zabuza commented. "Hmmp he really struck a chord with you Haku don't get soft on me now." he reprimanded

"Of course."

"How do you know Naruto?" Sakura's curiosity got the better of her then.

"We met in a clearing once in the early morning, I believe he said he was training." his mask titled

"That was you?" Sasuke's shock shook his normal composure. "You look like a girl." he smirked. "I'll fight him, tricking us with that stupid act, I hate bastards like him!"

"Awesome you're so cool Sasuke." Sakura cheered

'She's far to hung up on him.' Kakashi's mind wandered back to that ever present topic.

"You know that water clones only have 1/10th of the original user's strength. Still that's very impressive for you." Haku pressed.

"But we have gained the first advantage. Go!" he ordered. Haku in response disappeared in a swirl of snow and appeared in front of Sasuke senbon in hand and swinging towards Sasuke.

(Line)

The two body guards smashed through the wall of the house, scattering wood and dust everywhere. Turning in alarm Tsunami found herself confronted with two sword wielding men.

"You Tazuna's daughter? You're coming with us!" Zori ordered.

Inari was washing his hands when he heard the shrill scream of his mother, he called out to her before he could stop himself, coming out of the doorway he saw two men advancing on his mother with two swords and their table on its side smashed in two.

"Don't come! Run away!" Tsunami screamed.

"Should we take him too?" Waraji asked.

"We only need one hostage" Zori answered.

'Hostage' a shiver of fear ran down Inari's spine as he tried to hide behind the doorway.

"Then should I kill him" Waraji laughed.

"WAIT!" the two men turned. "If you touch that child I will bite my tongue and kill myself. You want a hostage right?" Tsunami said with resolve.

"Hmm thank your mum kid" Zori smirked.

"Damn I wanted to cut something" Waraji moaned.

"Shut it you cut up a load of stuff. Let's hurry and take her." Inari huddled in the bathroom tears pouring down his face. He pulled his legs up to his chest hugging them tight. 'Mum I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm a weak kid so I can't protect you'. He remembered what Naruto said suddenly. 'You can't spend your life crying.' His tears stopped as he remembered more 'Precious people are worth dying for!' 'Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else.' Naruto had decided to become stronger. Kaiza had said, 'For something that is precious to you, no matter how tough or sad you must try and try and even if you lose your life protect it with these two arms.' that meant his mum. He looked at his hands, and then stood up brushing away his tears with his arm he had a new resolve in his eyes. The ninja were incredible, his family were cool and Naruto and his dad were strong. He would be too.

"Hehe look at that lovely skin makes me want to cut it." Waraji moaned.

"Walk faster!" Zori scowled back at him.

"WAIT!" Inari called standing his ground.

All three adults turned in confusion.

"INARI!"

"It's that kid." Zori was slightly confused.

"Get... GET AWAY FROM MY MUM!" he screamed and charged with his head down at the two assailants.

"Stupid kid. Cut him." Zori smirked at Waraji.

"Yes!" Waraji crowed.

"INARI!" Tsunami screamed in terror.

Only nothing happened, opening their eyes the saw Naruto stood in front of Inari, kunais pushing back against the blades. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Inari wasn't hurt, then pushed away from the swords and in a flash appeared underneath Zori's chin and performed an uppercut sending the younger flying over a startled Tsunami. Ducking he spun on his hand, now kunai free and kicked Waraji upwards sending him flying into Zori. He moved behind the two men and knocked them out as they tried to get up from where they had fallen.

He helped Tsunami out of her bonds making sure she was unharmed before he turned to Inari.

"Nice work Inari. I wanted to see what you'd do before I rescued your mum. I'm impressed." He smiled kindly "I'm sorry for yesterday I didn't mean to upset you." he rubbed the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. "But it obviously pushed you in the right direction." He ruffled Inari's hair. "You're getting stronger." he smiled, Inari started to tear up.

"Damn it I promised I wasn't going to cry anymore. You don't cry."

"I do cry, when I'm sad mostly but I also cry when I'm happy. It's okay to cry when you're happy." Naruto reassured smiling a genuine gentle smile, "Well that's them taken care of I better head to the bridge if they attacked here they probably attacked the bridge too." he stated tying up the two bodyguards. "I can count on you here right?" he asked Inari.

Inari nodded and wiped his tears away "Yup." Nodding Naruto turned and leapt up into the trees in a flash of gold and blue.

(Line)

Sasuke and Haku clashed together kunai meeting senbon needle. The others stood and watched the two adult ninja contemplating their young charges.

Zabuza was amused that the brat could keep up with Haku, but where was the blonde, he would be a problem. He was very sure of it.

"Sakura! Step in front of Tazuna and don't leave my side. We'll let Sasuke handle him." He looked to see Sakura's nodded response.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't stand down will you?" Haku asked.

"Don't be foolish." Sasuke smirked.

"I see. But you won't be able to keep up with my speed next time. Plus I've already gained two advantages."

"Two advantages?"

"The first is the water on the ground." Sasuke's eyes wondered briefly to the puddles surrounding them. "The second is that I have occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to run from my attacks". Haku's free hand then began flashing through hand signs at incredible speed.

'What? With one hand!' Sasuke thought shocked.

'I've never seen that before.' Kakashi began to panic.

"Special jutsu flying water needles." His hand stopped on the final sign.

The water surrounding them flew up into the air forming thousands of needles.

'Doesn't want to kill can that be true.' Zabuza pondered.

Sasuke shut his eyes in concentration, his free hand coming to rest in front of his face he closed his eyes in concentration. His eyes snapped open "To the legs." as he shot up into the air above the needles. And Haku pushed away back from the needles. He lost sight of Sasuke as he cleared the area of impact. He jumped back suddenly as three shuriken were aimed in a row one after the other at where he would have been. He ducked as three flew over his head one hitting the railing behind him and toppling into the water below.

"You're pretty slow." Haku found Sasuke stood behind him with a smirk spread across his face, kunai in front of his face. "From now on you will only be able to run from my attacks." He mimicked.

Sasuke now had two kunai in his hands as he brought his hands back before swinging them round he gave enough time for Haku to bring his arm to block the first kunai. Sasuke his arm still blocked by Haku's twisted his wrist slightly and threw the kunai in his hand at Haku. Who had to duck to avoid the sharp pointy object only to have a leg coming right towards him. He didn't realise how fast Sasuke was.

Haku was knocked back by Sasuke's kick; he straightened out his fall so that he landed crouched in front of Zabuza.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed." Sasuke smirked straightening up.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats'. Sasuke is the Leaf village's number one rookie. Sakura is the brightest in the village. And Naruto..."

"Is underestimated by all of you." Zabuza stated his eyebrow arched.

"He lets you think what you want; he's just waiting for you to see him with your eyes open. There's an intensity in his eyes which I can't explain." Haku's masked face looked beyond the other ninja.

'It almost sounds like he respects Naruto.' Kakashi assessed.

'This Naruto must be something for Haku to speak up about him. But I'm getting antsy.'

"Haku do you realise? At this rate we'll be driven back."

"Yeah. We can't have that..." Haku started to glow briefly as he gathered chakra.

'What's this chill?' Sasuke became nervous.

Haku performed a hand seal and the water around Sasuke started to rise up forming a solid mass.

- Special Jutsu Demonic Ice Mirrors! -

Sasuke was now stood inside a dome of twenty one solid ice walls. Twelve on ground level, with eight above them angled toward the ground and the final one at the top facing the ground. Kakashi and Sakura looked on in amazement, as Haku walked up to the now solid ice walls and stepped into one. Inside the dome he appeared in all the mirrors surrounding Sasuke.

"Damn it!" Kakashi darted forward. Only to be blocked by Zabuza.

"Hey your opponent is me. Against that jutsu he's finished. You shouldn't have underestimated us." Zabuza smirked.

Back inside the dome Sasuke stood wondering what he was in, realising that they were in fact mirrors. Haku started taunting then.

"Well shall I begin? I'll show you my real speed." Haku pulled out a senbon. Sasuke was hit in his left shoulder he cried out in pain. Then suddenly he was assaulted from everywhere at once and he screamed out in pain.

Kakashi on the outside panicked shouting out Sasuke's name.

"If you get by me I'll kill those two." Zabuza smirked

"Damn!" Kakashi was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted panic stricken

- AWWW! -

"Tazuna. I'm sorry I'm going to leave you for a moment." Sakura had a determined look in her eyes.

"Yeah. Go!"

Sakura dashed forward pulling out a kunai as she moved; she threw it through the gap in the mirrors calling out Sasuke's name. It flew straight towards Haku who grabbed it by its handle with the blade still facing him. Sakura couldn't believe that he had blocked it. Haku was partially out of the mirror and didn't see the shuriken that was sailing through the gap in the mirrors behind. He was struck just as he registered the projectile. He fell out the safety of his domes landing face down outside.

Kakashi, Zabuza and Sakura wondered who had joined the fight.

'He's finally decided to join in then.' Haku assumed as he looked over to where the projectile had come from.

'That idiot... showing off...' Sasuke started to pull himself up from the ground.

A cloud of smoke was all that was left from where the shuriken had originated. Naruto stepped forward then walking from behind Tazuna and Sakura to stand next to them.

"I'm sorry we had to meet this way again Haku, I had hoped it wouldn't come down to this." Naruto's eyes changed from azure to cobalt as he spoke his face never smiling.

'That's Naruto? No wonder he's made Haku jumpy I can feel the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. Can they really not see him for what he is?' Zabuza thought.

Naruto stopped just behind Zabuza. "What makes you think if you got past Kakashi, that I'd let you anywhere near them." Naruto said his eyes full of steely determination.

Haku stood his head bowed as Naruto continued walking past everyone so that he was almost in front of him. He remembered what Naruto said 'So I can become stronger and protect my precious people'.

Zabuza infuriated at Naruto threw Shuriken after him as Kakashi not realising what was happening looked on in desperation. Naruto kept walking as Haku threw senbon towards him. He walked calmly on as the senbon knocked out the shuriken behind him, causing all the projectiles to clatter to the floor. Everyone was shocked at the reaction of the masked boy.

"Haku what is this?" Zabuza was confused.

"Zabuza... These kids... Please let me fight them my way."

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku? You're as soft as always..."

'Soft. He's right. Attacking with needles, yet not aiming them at high damage areas. Is he trying not to kill me? But what's this jutsu? Having clones in the mirrors all throwing needles...

No it's too fast for that. I can't even see where they are coming from, and if it isn't bushin jutsu then why mirrors? These mirrors serve some kind of purpose in this attack. Well with me on the inside, and Naruto attacking from the outside we might just do this.' Sasuke concluded.

"Not wanting to kill doesn't make you soft. It just shows you have a heart, compassion. Killing should always be the last resort if you can't incapacitate someone." Naruto spoke calmly as he waited for the next move.

Kakashi was stuck. 'what to do what to do. If I go to them then Tazuna will be in danger, but I can't just leave them. If I use shadow clone, he'll just stop me with his water clone. I'll just waste chakra.

Haku climbed back into the mirrors as Naruto invited him to continue. Sasuke watched as Haku appeared in the mirror in front of him, he started to pull out a kunai as Haku called out from behind him. Sasuke's face started to bleed as a fresh cut appeared on his cheek. He began a series of hand seals, 'if these mirrors are made of ice, then...' he just said fire technique when he was assaulted again. Landing on his bum he pulled himself up.

"Trying to follow me with your eyes is impossible. You will never be able to catch me." Haku taunted again. He then leant out of the outside of his mirrors releasing a volley of senbon towards Tazuna and Sakura. Naruto shot after them reaching Sakura and pulling her back to Tazuna he released her and pivoted on his foot with kunai drawn he deflected the senbon flying towards him.

'How fast is he? I didn't see him over take anything.' Zabuza thought as he watched out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto made a clone leaving it with Sakura and Tazuna then returned to his position outside the dome.

"Sasuke it's not clones he's using the mirrors as a way to transport." Naruto shouted to his team mate.

"Yes I am. From my point of view, you seem to be moving in slow motion." Haku confirmed.

Kakashi finally clicked. "For that kid to master a jutsu like that..."

Zabuza started to laugh.

"Jutsu like that?" Sakura asked confused.

"It's an advanced bloodline." Naruto stated.

"A deep blood lineage... superior genealogy..." Kakashi theorised.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"It's a jutsu passed down by your ancestors." Naruto supplied.

"You could compare it to my sharigan. Even I couldn't copy it. It's impossible to defeat."

"But you can keep up with it. Sasuke you need to unlock yours then we can defeat this thing together." Naruto encouraged stood on the outside of the dome. "Then we'll be able to complete our dreams together". Naruto smirked.

'Dreams?' Haku paused as he remembered how he and Zabuza met.

_Zabuza was stood above a small child dressed in rags with a chained collar around his neck._

"_What an unfortunate child." Zabuza kneeled down to Haku's level. "A brat like you is not wanted by anyone... you will die with neither freedom nor dreams."_

"_You have the same eyes as me." Haku smiled up at Zabuza causing him to stare in shock at the child before him._

"Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me." Haku spoke addressing both boys "If possible; I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want you to kill me, but if you come at me... I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight to connect to our dreams, me, for my dream, and you for your dreams. Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me, to work for that person, to fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream. For that, I can become a shinobi. I can kill you." Haku's very heart poured out in his speech.

"I understand Haku; I won't hate you for following your dreams." Naruto sympathised.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Don't lose to that guy!" Sakura shouted her encouragement and belief.

"No Sakura. Don't egg them on." Kakashi admonished.

"Huh?"

"Even if they could somehow defeat that technique they cannot beat that boy."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked unsure.

Zabuza began laughing again.

"They don't yet have the strength to destroy their hearts and kill another person. That young man knows the true pain of being a shinobi." Kakashi stated hope draining from his words.

"A real shinobi can't be created in a peaceful village like yours, because you can't gain the most important thing, the experience of killing." Zabuza concluded mockingly.

"Then what can we do Sensei?" she was scared now.

Kakashi's hand twitched. He raised his hand to his head band ready to lift it up. "Sorry but I'm going to end this instantly."

"Hehe Sharigan again? Is that the only thing you can do?"

"Sharigan!" Sakura replied happily.

Zabuza shot forwards then Kakashi's hand still resting on his head band. Zabuza pulled a kunai from his rear pouch and brought it forwards as he struck Kakashi. Blood hit the floor as the kunai impacted Kakashi's hand.

"You asked if it's all I can do, but you are afraid of the sharigan Zabuza." Kakashi's hand had the kunai pushed through the centre of it.

"Hehe. A shinobi's supreme technique is not something that should be showed to the opponent over and over."

"You should feel honoured. You're the only person to see it twice. And there won't be a third time."

"Hehe. Even if you defeat me, you can't win against Haku."

'Is that masked boy really that strong?' Sakura's panic stricken thoughts began to emerge.

"Ever since he was a little kid I taught him all kinds of fighting skills. Even facing the greatest adversity, he succeeded. Without a heart, nor fear of death. A fighting machine known as shinobi. And his jutsu surpass even mine. The terrifying ability of an advanced bloodline. I gained a high quality tool for myself. Unlike that scrap that follow you around." Zabuza pulled the kunai from Kakashi's hand.

Zabuza was then knocked flying as Naruto kicked him across the bridge.

"Shinobi aren't tools to be used and thrown away when they're worn. They are people with their own will and dreams." Naruto snapped. "Shinobi fight for a reason and I know Haku's!" Naruto's eyes flashed a steel blue as he stood where Zabuza once was. There was a scream from the dome as Haku assaulted Sasuke again.

"You better help him before I kill him." Haku's voice sounded full of steel.

Naruto stepped away from the two jounin. "I already know how to help him."

Kakashi's hand was still hovering over his headband he was shocked at how fast Naruto had moved and the words that he said. Evidently so was Zabuza as he slowly got to his feet.

Shaking his head clear of thoughts of Naruto, Kakashi raised his head band to finally reveal the sharigan. "There's nothing as boring as a man's bragging. Let's get this started!"

"Hold on for a second." Zabuza returned to his position in front of Kakashi casting a glance over his shoulder as he did so "I'll use your own words and brag about one more thing. The last time you said this to me. Hehe. I've been waiting a while for the chance to use this line." Tazuna, Sakura and Kakashi waited to see what he would say. "'I'll tell you this. The same jutsu won't work on me twice.' Wasn't it?" Kakashi looked annoyed.

"I have already seen through the trivial system of that eye. In the previous fight, I wasn't just getting beat like an idiot. I had Haku hiding in the background examining every aspect. Haku is also bright. By seeing a technique once, he can usually come up with a way to defeat it." His hand had now moved into a hand seal. "Ninpou Hidden Mist no Jutsu."

The mist started to surround the two jounin; it became so thick that Zabuza disappeared in front of Kakashi's eyes.

(Line)

In the dome Sasuke was getting annoyed by Naruto. Yeah he was on the outside throwing shuriken causing Haku to change direction but it wasn't like he was getting hit all the time.

"There must be a limit to his chakra, he is already slowly..." Haku began to move again, Sasuke was slowly making progress keeping up with where Haku was, but still got a senbon through his knee. There was a breeze suddenly running from the outside.

Naruto had tried to cut through a mirror from the outside. He figured that ice jutsu was a combination of water and wind jutsu, he knew a few wind based jutsu if he could overload the wind in the combined jutsu then perhaps the mirrors would crack.

(Line)

"Sakura protect Tazuna." Kakashi ordered his remaining student.

'Yeah believe in Sasuke and worry about my own job.' Her confidence began to build.

"Don't worry Sakura we can handle this." Naruto's clone encouraged her smirking slightly.

"What's this super thick mist? You can't see anything!" Tazuna began to panic.

"This enemy is serious! Stay near us Tazuna!" Sakura spoke confidence sounding in her voice.

"Okay Sakura. Hey how strong is this clone thing of yours anyway Naruto?" Tazuna asked.

"Strong enough to lend Sakura a hand." He answered grip tightening around his kunai.

Kakashi stared straight up. 'This mist is too thick. Zabuza shouldn't be able to see anything either.' His head turned as he heard something flying. He found several shuriken flying towards him; quickly he had two kunai in hand and deflected the shuriken as they came closer to him.

"Impressive that you blocked those. Sharigan Kakashi." Zabuza spoke from behind an off guard Kakashi. "But the next time you see me will be the end of everything."

'His eyes are closed!'

"You have overrated your sharigan too much." Zabuza faded into the mist.

"What?" Kakashi became alarmed.

"Hehehe" Zabuza had completely disappeared now.

- You acted as if you knew everything." Zabuza referred back to their first battle. "But that prediction was wrong. Kakashi, you can neither read my mind nor see the future. The sharigan is simply a trick that makes your opponent think that you can. -

Zabuza's voice echoed around Kakashi.

- It's basically an eye technique involving hypnotism and an attention for detail. By using those two abilities together, you can progress from copying the body to copying the mind to copying the jutsu. This is the dance that makes it seem like you can see the future.-

Their first fight flashed through Kakashi's mind as Zabuza continued to talk.

- First with that keen eye you copy my movements and shake my mind. Once I am confused you are able to figure out what I'll say and can become me. And then... -

- Once my worry and confusion reaches its peak, you attack with a clever trick. Through hypnotic gen-jutsu, you suggest what seal I should perform. And then simply copy that. So the answer is simple. First, with this mist I make that keen eye of yours useless. -

Kakashi blocked with his arms as he was hit and knocked back. 'Damn! Not being able to see slows down my reactions.' He skidded back on his hands and feet a kunai dug into the ground to stop his movement backwards.

- Hehe... And if I keep my eyes closed I remove the chance of being hypnotized. -

"But why? Then you can't see anything either." Kakashi questioned the mist.

- Have you forgotten? -

"What?" Kakashi began to rise from his crouched position.

- That I am a genius at silent killing, taking down the enemy by just their sound. -

'Damn it. I'm worried about Sasuke and Naruto too. It's been a long time since I've been in a battle under such dangerous conditions'. Kakashi took a deep breath and relaxed, he thought about what Zabuza would go after? 'Oh no!' he spun round to where Tazuna was last seen.

Behind Tazuna, Zabuza began to appear stepping from the mist, he reached for his sword handle as Kakashi rushed towards them. Sakura and Tazuna spun round in alarm, as Naruto's clone with kunai drawn moved behind Tazuna.

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto his arms stretched out to the side protecting those behind him, as Zabuza swung his sword from his back.

"TOO LATE!" his swords momentum continued forward.

"KYAA!"

(Line)

'That was Sakura's voice! What happened what's Kakashi doing?' Sasuke started to become concerned.

"Zabuza and Kakashi have started fighting." Naruto explained from outside the dome. "Zabuza's used that mist jutsu again, so I can't see anything from here. Should I come in yet?"

"No I can't look after you too!" Sasuke snapped. 'This is bad, I must do something. But my eyes are getting used to it.' Sasuke stood slowly.

'I'm aiming for critical areas yet he keeps dodging. He seems to be slowly learning to follow my movements.' Haku stared out from his mirrors. 'This boy can see something. And Naruto is letting him, he's trying to distract me be destroying my mirrors from the outside but he's letting this boy learn my movements. Dodging all my attacks at the last second... spectacular movement.'

"You move well. But this time I'll stop you." Haku produced more needles. Sasuke looked on in panic before gaining control of his emotions. He calmed himself down and concentrated. His eyes began to change from onyx to red with a black ring in the middle. He jumped to the side rolling away from Haku as he exited and re-entered mirrors.

'He saw it no way!' Haku was shocked.

Sasuke pulled himself up into a standing position. Both eyes had now turned red with a black circle in the middle however his left eye had one comma like mar at the top of the ring while his right eye had two comma like marks at a diagonal from each other.

'Those eyes! It can't be! Sharigan?' What a kid. It's not complete, but to awaken to that ability during battle..."

"You are...

You are also from an advanced bloodline."

'Just a little bit. But I can see!' Sasuke's eyes spun slowly.

Naruto smirked at last Sasuke had caught up to Haku. He created a clone and slipped inside the dome leaving his doppelganger outside.

"An Uchiha, yeah he is."

"You didn't mention that when we met."

"Why should I?" Naruto countered.

"Then I can't fight for much longer. My jutsu uses up a lot of chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep up this speed. Most likely the longer this fight goes the better you will be able to read my movements... if your eyes are starting to catch me then..."

'Attacking him head on could be dangerous. But if I attack Naruto. Yes that'll do' Haku calculated.

"This is the end!" Haku shot out of the mirror aiming straight at the newly entered Naruto.

Sasuke turned, 'What Naruto? Damn! Please make it in time!' Sasuke shot towards Naruto who had just landed in the dome.

(Line)

Blood splattered between Kakashi's feet as he held his chest. Zabuza's sword had blood on the edge running down to drop off on to the ground. Kakashi let out a moan as he clutched at his wound.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura screamed.

"You were too slow Kakashi. Did your desire to save these brats cloud your mind and make the mist even thicker? Even with that impressive eye your ability to read my movements is dimming. Hehehe. Let me enjoy this more, Kakashi. I want more fun as I return the favour. Don't worry about the brats; Haku has probably killed them by now. Plus I'm about to send you to the same place as them. You can apologise to them in the next world for lacking the strength to protect them." Zabuza moved his sword ready to begin his next attack, he began laughing again.

"Sadistic much" Naruto spoke smugly from behind Zabuza. "Do you really think Haku could kill me when I'm the one who's caused him to lose his cool?" Naruto smirked. "Besides do you really think you'd be able to defeat Kakashi so easily." he ducked as Zabuza's sword swung at his head.

"Sasuke won't be defeated by a guy like that so easily! Naruto too!" Sakura poured her hope out.

"Exactly" Kakashi agreed. "I can handle this Naruto." Naruto returned to his spot beside Sakura.

"I'm not carrying you again." Naruto whispered mischievously.

Kakashi's resolve renewed he carried on "I believe in their strength. Naruto's determination and Sasuke is the offspring of the leaf's most outstanding clan."

"You mean?"

"Yeah. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. A genius ninja with the advanced blood of the Uchiha clan running through his veins."

"An offspring of that tragic clan." He summoned the mist again "No wonder he's improved so quickly." He was swallowed by the mist "But that's the same for Haku. Nobody has ever defeated that special jutsu."

"He disappeared again." Sakura murmured.

"Stay here. I guess I should end this fight too." Kakashi fell forward onto his hand gathering his breath.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Sakura and Tazuna watched as Kakashi took off into the mist.

"Can you hear me Zabuza? You seem to think I survived in this world with only the sharigan. I am a former member of the Anbu. What kind of ninja I used to be..." He moved his hand away from the slice in his vest. "Not just copying. I'll show you my own jutsu."

(Line)

Naruto stood shocked still with Sasuke in front of him he looked past Sasuke to see Haku lying on the floor in front of his mirrors. He looked back at Sasuke as he coughed up some blood; Sasuke was stood with needles sticking out of him from all angles.

"Geez all you ever do is get in the way."

Naruto's eyes widened "I'm sorry you got hit because of me. Wait... did you save me? Why?" Naruto asked shocked at the level of compassion it took for Sasuke to do something like that.

"How should I know?" Sasuke exhaled "I hated you."

"But that doesn't explain why? Why would you..."

"I don't know. My body just moved on its own. You should have stayed on the outside. Idiot." Sasuke's body gave out on him and he collapsed back into Naruto's arms.

"I'm sorry I was just waiting till you could keep up with Haku, I knew you'd get there." Naruto's eyes softened to cornflower blue as he held Sasuke.

"That man, my brother. I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him. Don't die also." Sasuke's eyes closed. Naruto's eyes watered briefly. He'd never caused a comrade to jump in front of him and save his ass before. He never wanted that to happen again. His eyes returned to a steel blue with a tinge of red on the outside bleeding into the middle.

"He landed a blow on me and without flinching died to protect you. To protect a precious person knowing it was a trap, he was able to still jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect. Is this the first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi." Haku got up and retreated to his mirrors.

"Shut up." He spoke to Haku. "I hated you too." He spoke to Sasuke. Naruto carefully laid Sasuke down. "You didn't kill him. You still can't bring yourself to kill. You used me as a target to take out Sasuke. Even though I'm the one you're scared of and you can't figure out why." Naruto's chakra began to flare a battle between blue and red waged as it formed around him.

"What is that? Why are their two colours?" Haku began to worry.

Naruto's chakra spiked as a fox head shimmered around him before the blue chakra won the battle and consumed the red chakra.

"That's impossible for the chakra to change like this! And such evil chakra! What are you Naruto?"

(Line)

Kakashi and Zabuza both stopped suddenly feeling the presence of another chakra source.

"Is that Zabuza?" 'No! That terrible chakra... It can't be!' Kakashi's thoughts were of pure terror.

'What's this chakra? Something's not right. Kakashi? No it's too strong to be his?" Zabuza scanned around.

'Naruto! This is bad could the...' "Seal have broken?" he relaxed as the terrible chakra dissipated "This feeling!" 'It's alright it hasn't completely broken. But the seal is weakening and the nine-tail's chakra is bursting out' he pulled a scroll out from vest, flipping it up in the air with his other hand he stuck his thumb into his wound on his chest coating it with blood, he then caught the scroll and flared it open running his blood covered thumb along it from the rolled up bit to the end.

'There's still time if I do it now!' the scroll flapped in the area around his face. "Zabuza can you hear me. Neither of has time to waste. This might not suit your style, but let's end the fun." He released the scroll allowing it to roll up and spin in the air. "And finish this now!" he performed hand seals and caught the scroll while still in his seal.

- Hmph. Sounds interesting what can you do in this situation? Kakashi show me! -

(Line)

"So Haku, how about we end this game?" Naruto spoke from outside the dome, he switched with the clone he left out there as his chakra flared briefly again. Naruto in the dome went through several hands seals he'd seen Sasuke do many times before he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" as a huge fireball sprang from his mouth.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire." Haku looked on senbon poised.

While on the outside Naruto pulled out his chakra blade he pushed his chakra into the blade and jumped forwards as the blade glowed imbued with his wind based chakra mixed with the demon chakra he was holding at bay.

Haku sensed the killer intent from outside the dome and moved out the way of the fireball he flung his senbon needles at Naruto's back, only to be caught by the wrist and held fast as he tried to remove Naruto's death like grip, he struggled and realised he couldn't get free returning his gaze back up he was hit square in the mask as Naruto kunai in hand punched him with such force he was sent flying back.

Naruto's chakra blade hit the mirrors and carried on going straight through as he landed back on the ground the mirrors in front of him sliced open while the rest shattered at the intensity of the chakra.

Haku flew back straight through where his mirrors used to be, he skidded along the ground as he landed his mask cracked, he stood to his feet as the pieces of his ice mirrors twinkled down and Naruto, his clone dispersed, rushed forwards chakra blade held backwards glowing blue once more.

'Zabuza. I cannot defeat this boy.' Naruto's hand thrust forward as Haku's masked cracked and fell tinkling from his face. Blood was leaking from the corners of his mouth as he thought of Zabuza. His mask finally hit the floor followed by a drop of blood. Naruto's fist clenched around the blade as he stopped inches away from Haku's face. His fist quivered as his knuckles became white.

"Why did you stop? I killed your precious friend yet you cannot kill me?" Haku pushed Naruto verbally.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. Naruto hit Haku in the side of the face with the hilt of his blade "I told you once you didn't kill him, you can't". He spoke down to Haku as he landed on the ground his cheek cut and blood pouring from his mouth.

"Do you remember I said I wouldn't I won't question why you're with Zabuza, well now I want to know." Naruto's eyes still held that deadly resolve.

"I had people very dear to me a long time ago. My parents. I was born in a small snowy village in the country of mist. I was happy my parents were very kind people. But when I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world something happened."

"What?" Naruto asked steeling himself for the answer.

"This blood" he wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked at Naruto. "My father killed my mother then, he tried to kill me."

"Why?"

"The country of mist had had endless civil wars, and those with 'advanced blood' came to be hated."

"People with special abilities like you?"

"Yes. Because of these abilities clans with such special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result, these blood clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country. After the wars, these clans had to hide the truth about their own blood for those whose secret was discovered only death awaited. That young man must have also experienced much hardship; those with special abilities are often feared." He turned his head looking to Sasuke.

"Actually he his quite revered because of his clan although after the incident they were a bit more careful of him." Naruto interrupted. "I suppose different countries treat people differently."

"Yes I suppose they do. My mother was from one of these blood lines, my father discovered this. When I realised what I had, I had killed him my own father! At the time I thought of myself as...

No I had no choice but to think that and I realised the most painful thing." Naruto inclined his head.

"In this world I am a person unwanted."

"So that's why." Naruto concluded. "That's why he's your most precious person."

"Zabuza took me in knowing I was a person of advanced bloodline. This blood that everyone hated... he desired it..." he remembered what Zabuza had said back then.

_From today on your blood is mine. Follow me!_

Haku began to cry. "I was so happy."

_They stood on a cliff overlooking a city shrouded in mist. "Haku unfortunately from today I am abandoning this country. But one day I shall return and take control of this land! But what I need is not consolation of encouragement... what I really need is..."_

"_I know. Please don't worry. I am Zabuza's weapon. Please keep me by your side as your tool."_

"_Heh good kid"._

'I'm sorry Zabuza. I was unable to become the weapon you sought.' "Naruto, please kill me."

(Line)

Kakashi's hands went through the hand seals boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram as he held onto the scroll he slammed his hands with the scroll onto the ground.

"Ninpou summon earth tracking fang jutsu!"

- Hmph whatever you do is useless you can't figure out where I am. But I know exactly where you are Kakashi; you are trapped by my jutsu. -

Zabuza held his seal his eyes still closed. The ground beneath his feet began to rumble suddenly the ground flew up into the air as he was grabbed from below by dogs he had a tanned furred with a white strip starting on his head and going down to his muzzle. He wore sunglasses and a blue vest and a Konoha forehead protector around his neck biting his right leg. Another tanned dog with a white snout long and dark brown ears and whisker like marks, this one also wearing a blue vest and a forehead protector on his head.

As these two pinned his legs six more dogs came flying out of the ground at him.

"What's that sound?" Tazuna asked. Naruto's clone disappeared suddenly.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted kunai held in front of her.

"If eyes and ears don't work then just use your nose" Kakashi quipped.

Zabuza now had all the dogs biting down on him. He had a dog on his inner right thigh; this one had light grey fur with a white underside and a black crest on his head like a Mohawk. He also had a vest and his forehead protector as a collar, and bandages on his front legs. On his left outer thigh was another tan coloured dog which had long brown ears and brown socks on his paws. It had a kanji printed on its head and dark rings around his eyes. He wore the vest and headband collar combo.

On his right was a white and light brown furred dog with long spiky tufts of hair on its head he wore his head band as a collar and wore a blue vest. There was a greyhoundish dog that was brown with a white snout and underside who had bandages around his head and neck attached to his sword.

A giant bulldog was attached to his left shoulder with its paws holding down his arms. This one had a spiked collar and his headband was worn on his left front leg, with bandages wrapped around his front legs. And finally a small pug with brown fur and darker brown snout and ears. He had a bandage on his right front paw and his forehead protector was sat on the very top of his head.

"That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist. This summoning is especially for tracking down an opponent." Kakashi spoke as the mist disappeared revealing Zabuza to him. "The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for this. These are my cute Nin dogs. Your weapons are soaked with the scent of my blood. Their sense of smell exceeds that of all other dogs, you are the one trapped in my jutsu."

"Ungh."

"The mist has cleared your future is death."

"My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit!"

"Don't be foolish there's nothing you can do in this situation, your death is certain." The two shinobi stared at each other, one pinned by dogs the other with mismatched eyes. "Zabuza you went too far. Your ambition was too great. You abandoned the country of mist and became a missing nin; your story reached even the hidden leaf village, your attempted coup'd etat and your attempt at assassinating the mizukage both failed. You needed money for revenge, and you also needed to avoid the hunter nins that's probably when you attached yourself to scum like Gatou." Kakashi spoke as he went through the hands seals ox, rabbit and monkey, his right hand which he held suddenly started to glow and crackle as lightning formed around it.

His hand became heavy as he held it with his other in between his legs the intensity of the chakra in his hand sparked out as larger bolts of lightning.

"What?" Zabuza's voice quivered ever so slightly. 'Enough chakra that it's visible in his hand!'

"You are too dangerous. Tazuna, who you're trying to kill, is this country's "courage" the bridge he seeks to build is this country's "hope", your ambition sacrifices many people that's not what a shinobi should do."

"I don't give a damn. I fight for my own ideals and that shall continue!"

"I'll ask once more."

"Hmm?"

"Surrender." Zabuza shook his head as best he could what with being held still by the dogs, "Your future is death".

(Line)

"Please hurry and kill me."

"Is being strong the only reason for you to be alive? You're not a tool Haku, and you were never too soft." Naruto gripped his blade tighter in his hand.

"The day we met in the forest I felt that we were alike, you should understand."

"Yeah me too." Naruto brought his blade level. "If we'd met under different circumstances we might have become friends." and ran forwards.

"Thank you."

(Line)

"Hey the super thick mist is starting to clear." Tazuna squinted. Sakura peered out and could just make out two figures, which looked like they were staring at each other. "I can't see very well."

"Which one is Kakashi sensei? Oh! HE'S MOVING!"

(Line)

Naruto and Haku heard the shrill sound of a thousand birds chirping both realised what was happening "I'm sorry Naruto, I can't die yet." as Haku made a hand seal and disappeared. Naruto shot off to where he knew Haku to be.

(Line)

The air around Kakashi crackled as he sprang forward, Zabuza's eyes widened as the dogs all looked on awaiting the final blow.

"KYAA"

"What happened?" Tazuna called as the mist seemed to implode.

(Line)

Blood flew backwards, Zabuza was splattered and suddenly free as the dogs holding him disappeared. The scroll that had summoned them stuck with senbon needles. Covered in blood Kakashi's eyes widen suddenly as Haku stood in front of Zabuza, Kakashi's arm run straight through him. Zabuza stood behind and covered in Haku's blood was wide eyed.

Tazuna and Sakura could now see clearly and in shock Sakura covered her mouth at the dreadful site in front of them.

Naruto skidded to a stop as Haku gurgled out blood.

"Zabuza." he spluttered as he grabbed the prone Kakashi's arm.

"My future is death? Heh you're wrong again Kakashi."

(Line)

Inari ran through the city he stopped heavily at a door and banged on it franticly.

"GIICHI! OPEN UP! COME TO THE BRIDGE WITH ME! THIS TIME IF WE ALL GO TOGETHER WE CAN DEFEAT GATOUS MEN!"

"I'm sorry Inari. We don't want to fight anymore. Even your father, the man called a hero is no longer here. If we fight there will be sacrifices we don't want to lose anything precious again. Nobody wants to do anything they'd regret."

"I don't want to have any regrets either. That's why we have to fight." He remembered his dad "I love my mum, my grandpa, you Giichi and everyone in this city." He was met with silence "NOW I KNOW YOU, CAN'T PROTECT ANYTHING BY BEING A CRY BABY!" He turned stomping off down the stairs.

Inside the house Giichi leant against the door his wife at the table pouring tea.

"Inari has become a man, are you really going to let him go alone?" she spoke without looking up at her husband.

(line)

"YOU CAN'T GO TO THE BRIDGE ALONE!" Tsunami shouted as Inari pulled on his sandals on his feet, a metal hat on his head and a crossbow on his back.

"I went throughout the city, but no one wants to come I have no choice."

"BUT!" her hands were on her hips "you are still a child!" she turned as Inari made his way past the boarded up hole in their wall.

"I'm still a kid but I know what it means to fight. Because I'm my father's son." He stepped through the door.

"WAIT!" he stopped in shock.

(Line)

"Is that the masked boy? Tazuna asked as they watched the scene in front of them. Haku gripped Kakashi's hand tightly with both his hands. 'He jumped in to protect Zabuza.' Kakashi couldn't believe it. Zabuza began to sober up and started to laugh.

"Good job Haku."

'This boy is already dead' Kakashi looked at Haku's serene face as the death grip on his arm wouldn't release. Zabuza grabbed his sword and began to swing the ascent of the arc would cut clean through both Haku and Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura panicked

"I sure picked up something useful! Giving me this final chance!" Zabuza swung his blade.

Kakashi grabbed Haku and plunged them both backwards as Zabuza's swing pulled suddenly stopping his blade; turning back he found Naruto's blade hooked through the hole in his. Kakashi removed his hand from Haku's body and laid it down carefully, calmly he closed Haku's eyes.

"Naruto stay out of it this is my fight!" Kakashi commanded.

"Naruto you're alright!" Sakura waved over at Naruto, who glanced up briefly as his blade glowed blue illuminating Zabuza's blade. "Huh? Where's Sasuke?" she asked hope in her voice. Naruto inclined his head backwards as Zabuza kicked out at him from under the blades.

Jumping back Naruto landed in a crouch. "He's hurt but not dead, Haku couldn't kill him." Naruto spoke as Sakura trembled.

Kakashi watched the interaction between his two students; he looked up when Zabuza charged at him.

"KAKASHI! THIS IS NO TIME FOR SIGHT SEEING!"

Kakashi kicked Zabuza in the gut as he reached his and Haku's position; he knocked the air from Zabuza's lungs as he sent him back.

Sakura trembled; Tazuna looked down at the pink haired girl who had stood by his side throughout the battle. "I'll go with you, then you won't be breaking your sensei's order." He took her hand in his as she nodded. They dashed past Naruto to the shattered remains of the ice dome where the porcupine like body of Sasuke lay. Tazuna looked away as he realised just what it was that these young kids went through as ninja.

Sakura knelt and touched Sasuke's face tenderly. "He's cold, this isn't an illusion."

"Don't mind me it's best to let it out and cry." He spoke solemnly.

"I...I always scored 100% on the ninja academy exams." Tazuna was a little taken back as Sakura continued to speak "I memorised over 100 shinobi sayings. I always wrote the correct answers, on one day's test this question appeared. "Write down shinobi saying #25" I wrote down the answer as usual. "No matter what situation a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside. You must make the mission your top priority and you must possess a heart that never shows tears."." tears began falling down her face landing with a patter on Sasuke's pale skinned face.

Naruto glanced behind him as he watched Kakashi decimate Zabuza.

"Why can't I keep up with him?" Zabuza leant heavily on his sword Kunai sticking out of his arms haphazardly. "damn it!" he charged at Kakashi who back handed him with a closed fist, slowly his momentum Zabuza went to swing his sword again, Kakashi stepped back as it came towards him, in a poof of smoke he appeared behind Zabuza grabbing the back of his neck in his hand.

"You can't beat me in your current state."

"What?"

"You haven't noticed."

Naruto looked past the two jounin suddenly, "Hehe so what's going on."

Kakashi spun two kunai into his hand. "This is good bye devil." He plunged the two kunai forwards; Zabuza swiped his sword backwards causing Kakashi to plunge the kunai into bicep of Zabuza's right sword wielding arm. Kakashi spun away as the sword fell following him. Blood dripped down from Zabuza's now limp second arm.

"Now both arms are useless you can't even perform a seal." Kakashi crouched behind Zabuza who moaned in pain.

"Ooh you're getting your ass kicked." A cane hit the ground "How disappointing."

The ninja looked up to see a small man with sunglasses and his arm in bandages accompanied by a band of mercenaries.

"Gatou, why are you here? And what's with all these men?"

'That's Gatou' Kakashi and Naruto concluded quickly.

"Hehehe the plan has changed, well actually I planned to do this from the beginning. Zabuza I'm going to have you killed here."

"What?"

"I never planned on paying you any money, hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me, and so I get missing nins who are easy to take care of afterwards. I have the ninjas battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything, good don't you think?" He was smug as he reiterated his plan. "The only problem in the plan was you, Zabuza, the devil of the hidden mist? What a joke if you ask me, hehe, you're just a cute baby devil."

-We can easily kill you now!- the band of mercenaries called.

Naruto's blade glowed brighter, he forgot it was in his hand actually but it still reacted to his emotions.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you."

"You're right."

"Oh yeah." Gatou walked over to Haku's body "I owe this one." the two jounin watched his movements "You squeezed my arm until it broke." he tapped Haku with his foot "Heh." He kicked Haku in the face "He's dead." Naruto shot forwards then a blur of gold, navy and blue chakra streaking after him, Kakashi reached for him but Naruto continued on, he knocked Gatou away from Haku's prone form.

"he only broke your arm but touch him again and I'll show you a real cute baby devil." his blade shone as he held it in front of his face, his eyes now a deep slate grey. Gatou scurried back creating distance from the blonde haired boy.

"You were his friend!" Naruto turned his attention to Zabuza.

"Shut up kid he's already dead."

" don't you feel anything at ALL? You were always together. He loved you! He loved you that much he was willing for you to use him as a tool. He died for you, how can you feel nothing at all. His dream was to be useful to you, even if that meant just as a tool! You were precious to him, that's what made him strong, fighting for those who are precious to you is what makes you strong! That's why he was more than you can ever be! How can you feel nothing for him! If you won't do anything then I will!"

"You don't need to say anymore." Zabuza was struck by his memories of Haku of everything they had gone through together. Tears started to leak from his eyes as Naruto ripped into him. Naruto looked back as Kakashi watched the interaction sombrely.

"Naruto, it pained him to have to fight you, that's why he didn't kill your friend. Haku fought not only for me but he fought for you guys as well." He ripped the bandages around his face. "He was too kind. I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. I see why Haku was hesitant about you, you may be right, a shinobi isn't just a human who puts aside their emotions to become a tool they are people too. I've lost..." the tears fell from his face. "Let me burrow a kunai!"

Naruto twirled a kunai towards Zabuza while still defending Haku's fallen body. Zabuza grabbed the weapon in his mouth and gripped it tightly; he dashed off flying past Naruto as Gatou fearing him retreat towards his horde of men.

"THAT'S ENOUGH KILL THEM!" Gatou ran through the horde.

-Sure thing-

-One badly injured ninja against these numbers?-

-You think you can win?-

The horde was silent suddenly as the charging Zabuza released chakra behind him to create the form of a devil scaring the hardened horde. Gatou had made his way through to the back of the horde and feeling bold and turned round smirk firmly in place.

Zabuza waded through the horde slashing left, right and centre creating a path through the crowd which was swallowed up as the men not in his direct route filled in the gaps he created. They all fell as he made his way to Gatou the blood dripping from the kunai as he burst through the final two men blocking his route to Gatou. He sprinted straight into Gatou blade extended. He had multiple swords sticking out from his body as the men tried to stop his attack. He pushed harder as three more men pushed their swords into him calling out for him to "die already".

"I... if you want to go to the same place as your friend then go..." Gatou spat blood.

"Unfortunately, I don't plan on going to the same place as Haku."

"Wha... what? You won't survive."

"Heh. You and I together ARE GOING TO HELL!" He pulled the kunai from Gatou's body and pulled back. "Even the unremarkable devil of the hidden mist can die and become a real devil in hell!" He swiped at Gatou landing behind him. "this will be fun! We'll have plenty of time to see if I'm a baby devil down in hell!" Zabuza shouted as Gatou's head flew from his body landing amongst his men and rolling away. His body fell back as Zabuza turned around.

The men screamed in terror, but Zabuza's wounds were too much 'this is goodbye Haku, thank you for everything. I'm sorry' he fell face down. The men along with Kakashi and Naruto looked on.

"The end of a man who lived a difficult life." Kakashi uttered.

Black was all he could see his heart thumped once, he wondered if he had died,

He thought he could hear someone calling his name, Sakura it sounded like Sakura, am I, I'm a.

"Sakura you're heavy" Sasuke gasped out as he returned to the world. He looked up dimly at Tazuna's shocked face and Sakura's tearful one looking down at him.

"SASUKE! Sasuke! Sasuke!" her tears started again.

"Sakura, that hurts." Sasuke started to sit up.

"Sorry." she sniffled.

"What about Naruto? And that masked kid?" He pushed up from the ground.

"Don't move! Naruto is fine! And that masked kid is dead."

"What? Dead? Did Naruto kill him?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

"N-no I'm not sure but he protected Zabuza."

"I see."

"I had faith in you. It's impressive that you prevented attacks to your critical areas!"

"No. I didn't." He looked up to where Haku lay.

"Naruto! Sasuke's alright! HE's alive!"

"I did tell you." Naruto relaxed slightly as he returned his gaze to the horde of people in front of him.

"I've been worried but Sasuke is also alright, that's great." Kakashi turned to speak to Naruto who was still looking past him.

-Hey! Hey! Hey! You guys are too at ease! - A mercenary thumped the base of his weapon down.

- DAMN NINJAS. YOU KILLED OUR MEAL TICKET!-

-YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!-

- NOW WE'RE GONNA PILLAGE THIS CITY AND TAKE ANYTHING OF VALUE-

-YEAH YEAH-

-LETS BEGIN-

"Damn this is bad."

"Do you have enough chakra left to do anything about them?" Naruto asked.

"After the lightning edge, summoning, and sharigan I've used a lot of chakra." Kakashi moaned.

A bolt flew past them and embedded itself in the bridge causing the horde to stop. Team 7 and Tazuna looked behind them to see Inari at the head of a huge weapon wielding crowd.

"IF YOU COME ANY FURTHER ONTO OUR ISLAND THE CITIZENS OF THIS COUNTRY WILL STOP YOU WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!" Inari held his empty crossbow still aimed out at the horde.

Tazuna looked up to see Inari leading the crowd. "Inari." he started to tear up "you."

"A hero shows up at the last second right?" he smiled. Naruto looked between the citizens and the horde he placed his hands together in a cross formation and created four clones, which caused the horde to falter. 'Well I can do that.' Kakashi guessed as he too made the cross hand seal and created a lot more clones, which did scare the mercenaries.

"So you want some of this?" Kakashi called out.

-no we don't! Let's get ouuta here!- they turned tail and retreated onto their boat which was located at the end of the bridge with a little walkway keeping the boat attached, when the final thug kicked off causing the boat to move away. The citizens rejoiced.

They released their clones in a cloud of smoke, Kakashi walked over to the dying form of Zabuza.

"It looks like it's over Kakashi."

"Yes."

"Kakashi I have a request."

"What is it?" Kakashi's hand hovered over his head band.

"I want to see his face." Zabuza turned his head.

Kakashi slid his head band over his eye "Sure."

Naruto looked up as Kakashi crouched down and cradled Zabuza's body.

"It's snowing."

-Snow at this time of year?-

'Haku are you crying?' Zabuza mused.

"Thanks Kakashi." Zabuza croaked as Kakashi laid him down so that he was facing Haku. 'You have always been by my side.' he reached out a hand 'I'd like to be by your side at the end.' his hand tenderly cradled Haku's face. "If I could... I'd like to... go to the same place... as you..." Zabuza held Haku's face as the snow continued to fall and a lone snow flake landed on the corner of Haku's eye it melted when it met his warm skin and fell almost as though he was crying.

"He was born in a snowy village." Naruto finally put his chakra blade away as his eyes dimmed to a moist glaucous blue.

"I see. He was a boy as pure as the snow." Kakashi bowed his head. 'You will be able to go Zabuza together.' The bridge became silent after that.

(Line)

Team 7 stood in front of two graves with Zabuza's sword positioned behind one. Each grave had an offering of food and a bouquet of flower as well as a wreathe of flowers around the wooden cross which were the graves of Haku and Zabuza.

"Sensei were those two right about ninjas? I mean." Sakura asked as she stepped away from the markers

"Yes a ninja isn't supposed to pursue his own goals, becoming the country's tool is most important, but Naruto was right too we ninja aren't just tools we have our own wills and hearts."

"Being a tool will only get you so far you need real heart to succeed in this life as without heart we are nothing." Naruto stated walking away. Kakashi watched after Naruto astounded at the amount of knowledge and growth he displayed.

(Line)

Team 7 were stood at the end of the now completed bridge with Tazuna, his family and the rest of the village there to send them off. Naruto was having a whispered conversation with Tazuna when they were finished they shook hands and Naruto returned to his team.

"What was that about? Naruto?" Sakura whispered.

"Nothing to worry about Sakura." Naruto spoke from the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge but this is super sad." Tazuna who was the reason the ninja were here in the first place began.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi was polite as he eye smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll come to visit." Naruto smiled.

Tazuna placed his hand in Inari's hair. "You better" Inari began to tear up.

"You really changed your village Inari, your father would be so proud of you." Naruto placed a hand on Inari's shoulder.

Inari burst into tears and flung himself at Naruto clinging to his waist. Smiling serenely Naruto hugged Inari back. "I'm glad to have met you." He pulled away from the hug and walked away with his team.

Inari had streams of tears gushing down his face as his new hero figure left to return home.

"That boy changed Inari's heart... and Inari changed the people's hearts that boy gave us a bridge to "hope" called "Courage"."

_-bridge, oh yeah... we need to name this bridge-_

_-Well I have a super perfect name for this bridge-_

_-oh? What is it?- _

They all watched as the shinobi walked further and further away. Tazuna's eyes travelled to the young blonde boy on the end.

_- How about the Great Naruto Bridge?- _

_-Hehe that's a good name-_

"When we get back I'm going to find Konohamaru and Iruka sensei and tell them about the people we encountered here." Naruto walked along with Kakashi.

"Hey, Sasuke, how about a date when we get back?" Sakura asked as she walked along side Sasuke.

"No thanks." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"B-but" She started off on one of her triads.

_- You sure about that name? - _Kakashi looked down at Naruto and let out a sigh as Sakura started pestering Sasuke again.

_-Hehe this name is in hope that this bridge will never crumble and will one day become a super famous bridge who's name is known throughout the world.-_

**Well that's the end of that arc, now on to more fun times.**

**This is it folks last chapter for a while. I will write on my profile when I plan to post the next chapter hopefully I will have a few ready too. Sorry for the breaks in updating but please bear with me.**

**I am trying to get a few chapters done before I post anything now, so yeah I'm getting there =D**

**On chapter 21 yay. Still ¬_¬**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Don't forget favourite parts please.**

**Thank you very much.**

_**PS I've started the Harry Potter fic.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello people, I'm sooooooo happy that my email is back that I've decided to post another chapter. Oh right my email got hacked and everything was on this email. Life stopped 4 attempts to get back! Stupid hackers! So I had to move everything to my other email so glad I had it.**

**This is the start of few chapters in between the wave and chunnin arc. Just finishing chapters 24 and 25 then the chunin exam begins.**

**Also I've just gone back to college studying English language and Literature so that will take up a bit of my time. I will start posting regularly after I've written a few more chapters so I can post regularly. I will let you know on my profile.**

**Anyway…**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

Chapter 19 **Payback**

Team 7 walked through the gates of Konoha as the sun was setting, Kotetsu and Izumo looked up as they walked past, Naruto waved to them and they waved back eagerly, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow at them. Naruto stopped to talk to them as his team continued past.

"Konohamaru's been looking for you Naruto." Izumo called.

"And the Hokage's not in his office, he was mingling around the shopping district." Kotetsu continued.

Kakashi turned to his team and dismissed them. He needed to have a talk with the Hokage.

Kakashi teleported to the tower he pulled out his icha icha book and made his way up the stairs, he meandered up the stairs walking past Shinobi as they made their way around the tower, he finally walked into the mission assignment centre where he stood leaning against the wall next to the doorway. He waited till the assembled ninja had collected their scrolls and pushed off the wall walking over to the desk.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi as he stood in front of him, sighing he signed a few more papers.

"The Hokage isn't here." Iruka spoke as he continued to sign off on the papers in front of him.

"Kakashi, nice of you to return." The Hokage stood in the doorway puffing on his pipe, an ANBU stood next to him turned away slightly as he whispered into the Hokage's ear. Nodding the Hokage stepped forward, "Perhaps you would like to report in my office. Iruka you can leave now, I'm sure Naruto will be looking for you." the Hokage turned to address Iruka with the final part of his sentence.

Nodding Iruka packed up the papers and handed them over to one of the other ninjas and left the room. The ANBU had disappeared as Kakashi turned to follow the Hokage through to his office. He waited as the Hokage became seated behind his desk; he tucked his book away as he stood to attention.

"What is it that would require you to come to the tower Kakashi? I know how you handle reports, so it must be something bothering you." The Hokage supplied allowing Kakashi to gather his thoughts.

"It's about Naruto sir. I felt the nine tails chakra, it was brief but it was definitely it. I believe that Naruto somehow accessed the nine tails power sealed inside, I believe the seal may have weakened somewhat for this to have happened."

"That is worrisome. But you said it was briefly."

"Yes but I believed I should report such matters to you when and if they happen."

"We'll check into this Kakashi, don't worry. I take it you ran into more trouble after the demon brothers?" the Hokage puffed on his pipe briefly. Kakashi nodded.

"Is there anything else you wanted to discussion?" the Hokage could sense that he wanted something else involving Naruto.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but Nami's never reacted like that before." the turtle masked ANBU from earlier spoke pointing to the cat. Who was hissing with its fur stood up on its back and a loud yowling sound reverberating in its throat, as it stood on the desk eyes concentrating on the ceiling. The turtle masked ANBU threw a kunai towards the spot that Nami was so interested in. It was then he saw it a small glimmer like someone had moved, just as he saw it, it was gone and Nami's back receded although the yowling was still there.

"Turtle?" the Hokage questioned.

"Excuse me a moment sir." he bowed and disappeared, a second and third puff of smoke signalled that the two other ANBU in the room had also left.

(Line)

In a room hidden away underground stood Danzo (the mummy man) he was talking with Homura and Koharu when a root appeared he dropped to one knee and bowed his head, waiting for permission to speak. Danzo turned and looked at the underling "speak."

"The demon container somehow accessed the demons chakra on his most recent mission. Kakashi Hatake was explaining just now, he believes the seal may have weakened somehow, however the cat that is always near the Hokage discovered me and alerted the ANBU to my position causing me to flee."

"Dismissed." Danzo waved his hand allowing the root member to rise, leaving the room. 'That damn cat, how could it possibly know that my root was there' Danzo contemplated.

"So the seal has started to weaken." Homura stated pushing his glasses up his nose.

"It would appear that the fourth was not as successful as we thought with the sealing."

"Indeed. We should discuss with the Hatake a way to exclude the demon brat. Or restrict the brat ourselves." Danzo smiled.

(Line)

"Nami come on; come here that's a good cat." The Hokage coaxed the feline over soothing it slowly. "What was it you wanted to ask before we were interrupted?" the Hokage pressed stroking along Nami's back, as the cat remained rumbling.

"It's nothing sir. I'll figure it out." Kakashi waved the subject off.

"If you're sure." Sarutobi dismissed Kakashi. As the door closed he looked down at the cat in his lap and spoke to it. "You know Nami for a moment there I thought he was going to ask about Naruto's files not adding up, it's a shame he didn't, I might have given him the new correct files." he chuckled. 'Now, to wait for Turtle to come back'. His eyes narrowed as he thought about the disturbance.

(Line)

Turtle stood overlooking a forest, Fox and Sparrow beside him. He closed his eyes as he looked for the one who had been spying on the conversation. There it was. He knew hanging round Naruto would teach him some new tricks. He darted off the two younger ANBU trailing after he signalled for them to circle round. The disappeared from his sight and he performed the hand seals; snake, ram, horse, hare, ram, horse, hare and hand his hands spread in front with his palms out.

A sphere of water erupted surrounding the black cloaked figure. Hikaru held the sphere long enough for Fox and Sparrow to reach and disable the figure. They pinned him each taking an arm and pulling it backwards and up with their other hand pushing down on his shoulder blade as the water dissipated around the figure. He wore a white mask like the ANBU but Hikaru was sure there was only one person with a bear mask and he wasn't pinned in front of him. He lifted the mask to stare at too pale skin, black hair and grey angry eyes. He gripped his chin in his hand and squeezed causing the man to open his mouth to reveal at the back of his tongue the beginnings of a seal. Hikaru snarled 'root' he came up with so many things to do to this inept traitor before he came to his senses.

"We won't get anything from him." He stated and grabbed the man's head between his hands and twisted it. With a loud snap the former root's neck was broken. The two ANBU looked between each other as they let go of the now prone body. Hikaru pulled out a scroll and unravelled it he nipped his finger, swiping the blood over it; he threw the scroll onto the body as it erupted into flames, burning the body and any evidence that would have remained. He grabbed the mask and turned to leave they followed him quietly as he walked away.

"That was a member of the defunct Root team." Hikaru stated "You will not repeat what happened here is that understood!" Hikaru turned to see the two masks nodding. He signalled for them to leave which they did after hesitating briefly. He looked down at the mask in his hand as anger clouded his eyes; he threw the mask back towards the forest.

"That's your warning!" he teleported away as two white masks glistened in the trees.

(Line)

Turtle appeared kneeling in front the Third his mask bowed as he waited for permission to speak. The third packed his pipe slowly eying the young ANBU, he stroked Nami absently as he lit the end of his pipe, taking a few puffs he settled back into his chair.

"Turtle." He finally acknowledged the ANBU.

"We tracked and caught the individual on the edge of the forest inside the village's border. It was a member of root."

"They were disbanded, perhaps we could interrogate him." the Hokage mused angrily.

"We can't, I killed him." Hikaru spoke solemnly.

"YOU WHAT?!" the Hokage stood angry at the young man stood in front of him "You had no right to make that decision!"

"Sir as a member of root you have a seal drawn on the back of your tongue which stops you from giving away information. It was about the villages' safety, I choose the choice that so many others find hard to make." He struck a nerve with the Hokage, "Besides if you gave me a choice between the safety of the village and Naruto against anything else I will always pick Naruto." He quelled the Hokage's anger.

"You have perhaps started a one man war against the entire root with your actions;" the Hokage glared still pissed at his subordinate, "This also doesn't tell us what Danzo is looking for either." He placed his hands together intertwining his fingers as he thought 'I have a feeling it has more to do with the demon than Naruto.'

"Sir?" Turtle called the third back to the present, his mask lifted as he moved, concerned towards the aging man.

"You are never to do this again, is that understood? Now I need to have a talk with Danzo." the Hokage stood toppling Nami to the floor as he went. There was a hiss behind him as the blonde feline stood on the desk. Turning he allowed the cat to slip onto his shoulders. "I suggest you go now Hikaru." The Hokage dismissed him as he walked through the door.

(Line)

The Hokage stormed down the hallway of the tower past several doors, the ninja he passed moved back into the rooms they had just vacated, the dark cloud above the thirds head was clearly visible for all to see. Nami's tailed tucked under the Hokage's chin as it eyed everything wearily. They stormed down to the council chambers where Homura and Koharu were stood, they turned when Sarutobi entered. He glared at them as he held the double doors open arms out stretched.

"Where's Danzo?" he spat through gritted teeth as he stalked into the room, causing the doors to slam behind him.

"I am here, Lord Hokage" Danzo bowed slightly. Nami's blue eyes narrowed.

"You've been spying on me, Danzo. I do not want members of my own village performing traitorous acts against one another." The Hokage accused his face becoming red in anger.

"My lord I don't understand what you mean?" Danzo guarded carefully.

"If I ever find another member of root spying on me and the discussions that are taking place..." Hiruzen's anger started to peak as chakra fluctuated.

"My lord Root was disbanded years ago." Koharu stated.

"I do not like my advisors going behind my back." Hiruzen rounded on his former team mate.

"What one rogue ninja does in this village cannot be associated with us." Homura wiped his glasses on the edge of his robe, hoping to calm the situation.

The Hokage glared and stormed away, the doors slamming behind him again.

"You know they were lying right?" the Hokage jumped six feet in the air at the sound of the voice. He turned looking all about him and not finding any one he decided that his inner voice was talking to him. Nami's eyes rolled as the Hokage dismissed the voice.

Back in the room Danzo and the two council members looked to each other. "How did he know?"

Danzo pulled out the mask from his sleeve and threw it onto the table. The two council members looked worried.

(Line)

Kakashi found Naruto outside the academy; he stood on the roof watching as the bell chimed signalling the end of the day.

Naruto moved over to the swing hanging from the tree and sat down waiting for the students to come out. He watched as the students flew out and greeted their parents; his eyes caught a shock of red suddenly through the crowd causing him to stand from his perch as he attempted to find it again.

He stopped his search when he saw Konohamaru leaving the building with Iruka, he watched as they chatted together for a while before they both looked over to the swing. Konohamaru smiled widely and Iruka smirked.

"BIG BROTHER!" Konohamaru shouted as he shot across the ground into Naruto's out stretched arms. He giggled in the hug "You're back." he pulled back looking up at Naruto "Hey, hey, I want you to meet my friends." he tugged Naruto eagerly over to where Iruka stood chuckling. "Wait right here." he darted into the crowd. Naruto looked at Iruka who smiled down at him.

Konohamaru came back followed by two young children, a boy and a girl. The girl had orange hair tied up with red elastics into two very large pig tails. They looked more like bunny ears. She had red oval markings on her cheeks and was wearing a red tank top over a pink t shirt which was slightly longer than her top. She wore grey pants and had traditional ninja sandals on her feet.

The boy wore glasses and hand brown hair with a parting in the middle, he had snot hanging from his nose and a sleepy expression on his face. He wore a blue long sleeved roll neck top with a grey collar and beige shorts along with the traditional ninja sandals. Both children were a little shorter than Konohamaru.

"Naruto this is Udon and Moegi, Udon, Moegi this is my big brother Naruto." Konohamaru spoke proudly. Iruka smiled as he witnessed the way the two boys interacted. Naruto blushed as he was introduced to Konohamaru's friends.

"Hi it's nice to meet you both." Naruto held his hand out to the two genin.

"It's nice to meet you too." Udon shook Naruto's outstretched hand.

"Konohamaru speaks about you a lot." Moegi said shaking Naruto's hand. "Can you play ninja with us later?" She asked shyly.

Naruto was shocked at the idea of playing ninja. "Umm well I was hoping to spend time with Ko and Iruka right now but how about next time. When I'm not busy I will gladly play ninja with you." He smiled reassuring the girl as her face fell, before a smile returned nodding her head she took Udon's hand and ran back through the crowd.

"So would both of you like to accompany me to Ichiraku and I'll tell you all about my latest mission." Naruto smiled.

"Don't you want to spend time with Konohamaru?" Iruka asked feeling guilty for taking Naruto away from Konohamaru.

"Iruka sensei he's my little brother we practically live together besides I'm sure he won't mind sharing me with you for a little bit. And it's easier to tell you together about the mission rather than repeating myself." Naruto stated.

"No it's fine Iruka sensei, this way we both get to hear about the mission and later I'll get to spend some brotherly time with him." Konohamaru smiled. 'It's amazing how a like they are.' Iruka concluded remembering what Naruto was like at that age.

Kakashi stood on the roof as Naruto interacted with others; he followed them as they made their way to Ichiraku. He watched as they listened to Naruto reiterate the events of the mission with no bias or exaggerations, he didn't react to how his record said he would, at all in fact. He pulled out the record he had been given and re read it carefully as he listened absently to their conversation.

Naruto looked up suddenly as three people walked into the restaurant. Naruto turned as a purple haired kunoichi walked in followed by a mousy haired ninja and a black haired ninja. He smiled as the three shinobi stopped and blinked owlishly at him.

-Naruto!- they shouted and surged forward, swamping the blonde.

Ume met Naruto first she hugged him tight then let go as she held him at arm's length to study him.

"You've grown." she stated smiling at him.

"Your hair is longer." Kenta smiled bumping his fist against Naruto's arm.

"And your outfits changed." Riku commented, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Me what about you three?" he pointed to each of them in turn.

Ume's hair was still purple in colour though it had grown longer with strands framing both sides of her face, which fell into her face causing her to swing her head to move it back into place. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked between her boys and Naruto. She was wearing a black v neck top her sleeves ending just below her elbows, a fish net shirt could be seen underneath. She wore black shorts underneath a pale yellow skirt. Her mid riff was showing between the top and her skirt. She had black shinobi sandals and forehead protector around her neck like a chocker.

Kenta Maki had gotten broader since the academy and was very muscular. His black hair was covered by his bandana fore head protector. His eyebrows appeared to have gotten thicker too. His eyes were so dark you couldn't tell if they were black or brown and he had very tanned skin. He wore bandages wrapped arm his arms just below his shoulders and again on his wrists. He wore the typical ninja trousers and black sandals.

Riku's hair was still mousy coloured and spiked up and out to the left similar to Kakashi. He was wearing a hooded sleeveless black form fitting top with matching loose fitting pants. He had his forehead protector wrapped around the belt that was diagonal over his shoulder.

"You know we're trying to get you on missions with us." Ume threw in casually as she sat down at the counter.

"Yeah the entire class is." Riku also sat at the counter.

"It's mainly because we don't like who you've been paired with." Ume continued as Kenta placed their order.

"It's not working though is it?" Konohamaru giggled "Grandpa gets so stressed out after you've all been in." He sucked up a stray noodle strand.

"It's stressful yet funny at the same time." Iruka commented "So not wearing the flak jackets then?" Iruka commented.

"Well we didn't want to make you feel old sensei, being the same rank as you now." Riku smirked.

"Bye Sensei, Naruto and Konohamaru we'll see you at your birthday." Ume waved as the team left.

"Naruto, thank you for the catch up it was nice and I'll treat you again but I have to go now." Iruka smiled kindly at the two boys.

"That's okay we've finished now any way, see you later Iruka sensei." Naruto waved as he and Konohamaru waved and headed away from the establishment. Iruka smiled and waved back paying for the food. He turned and looked up at the rooftop where Naruto had signalled that Kakashi was hiding, he smiled and tucking his hands into his pockets walked towards the Hokage tower.

Kakashi stood on the roof overlooking the ramen stand he was stunned when the three shinobi greeted Naruto like that. It was getting curiouser and curiouser the more he thought about Naruto. He sighed and disappeared as Iruka looked up at him.

"Hey Naruto, just how to you plan on getting back at Turtle and Grandpa?" Konohamaru asked innocently as they strolled through the village. Naruto smirked and tapped the side of his nose.

(Line)

Hikaru woke suddenly the bed sheets pooling round his waist, he glanced round the room his eyes narrowing as he felt something off. He wiped a hand down his face as he swung his legs out of bed, standing he walked into his bathroom closing the door behind.

Naruto walked through the halls of the ANBU headquarters carrying planks of wood he walked all the way to Hikaru's door he placed the stack next to Hikaru's door leaning up against the wall and left to retrieve more supplies.

Hikaru opened his door fully dressed in his ANBU gear and walked past the wood heading to Ibiki's office.

(Line)

Nami stretched and jumped down from the window sill knocking the latch as it went, padding out the room the cat didn't notice the hand which opened the window.

The Hokage clutched the cup of tea his assistant handed him as he entered his office he was not looking forward to another day of paperwork and teams constantly crying out for Naruto to join them. He smiled he hadn't seen Naruto since he came back from wave so there was no way Naruto had managed to get back at him for allowing the ANBU to follow him during that mission. He took a sip of the warm liquid and opened the door to his office.

He spat the liquid out as he looked around the room. He stared unbelievingly at his office, dropping his tea he formed hand seals hoping to dispel the illusion he tried several times before he realised that it wasn't an illusion. His entire office really was upside down. His desk was on the ceiling along with his bookcases and his sofa even the blanket on the back of the sofa was on the ceiling he looked behind his door and glanced up as his face paled his piano was on the ceiling. That was expensive if that broke he'd doubt that it could be fixed or replaced. He slowly stepped on the floor, ceiling well the light was hanging from the floor so he was a little confused.

'Well at least I get out of paperwork' he was relieved. Nami strolled through the door then walking past the spilled tea and walking across the floor, ceiling, walked to the centre of the room and pounced up onto the papers piled in the middle of the room, turning its head round it eyed the Hokage evilly, bounding off it scattered a few papers on the floor and pranced over to the wall and walked up it along the ceiling floor and jumped up onto the desk curling up it let out a huff and closed its eyes.

The Hokage looked at the huge pile of papers. He walked over to it slowly as he started to sweat 'please, no, please'. He finally made it to the pile he looked down as tears filled his eyes it was his paperwork. Then he noticed something else, he picked up a piece of paper that stood out amongst the rest it simply read look up.

Looking up he saw his desk above him, confused he looked down at the paper again before he did a double take. The third draw down was open and it was empty bar another piece of paper stuck to the open draw. 'No not my book' he practically wailed. He read the paper as his eyes narrowed.

"NARUTO!" he screamed causing his windows to rattle. The paper fell from its sticky place and landed words up. "Yeah I have your book, paybacks a bitch".

(Line)

Hikaru walked the corridor heading past his room but as he approached where his room should have been he found that it had been complete removed with no trace of his door in sight just a plain white solid wall. In fact he walked past it before he doubled back to where he was sure his room was.

He moved his hands across the wall and found it was all perfectly smooth, he knocked on the wall trying to find a hallow spot in the wall. He gathered chakra into his fist and punched where the door used to be. He was sent flying backwards as his hand connected, he created a crater in the wall opposite with the force from the trap that was sprung upon his chakra enhanced punch connecting to the wall. A crowd had gathered and helped him out of the hole as he sagged against them. They all watched as writing appeared on the wall. "Paybacks a bitch, don't try so hard."

"NARUTO!" Turtle screamed.

(Line)

Naruto was halfway across the village with the rest of team 7, they had picked up a multitude of missions earlier today and were on their way to completing them. At the moment they were painting a new fence white, which was very boring. They had picked a panel each to complete and had easily progressed through the numerous panels they were required to complete. Now however they were lagging, each panel had blurred into one and they had easily lost count. Naruto cocked his head to the side as he began another panel knowing he was bored he began to doddle with the paint Sakura and Sasuke moved onto their next panels painting in a continuous up and down motion they were three strips in when Kakashi popped up from the other side of the fence book in hand with white paint somehow dotting his flak jacket above Naruto.

"You're not supposed to be decorating, Naruto." he lazily remarked.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at Naruto's panel to see that Naruto had started at the bottom of panel and in one stroke had followed it up and curled round into a swirl which circled round to form the symbol of the leaf, he was just adding the top swirl when Kakashi called him out. He looked up a shy smile on his face.

"Sorry got a little bored I suppose I can't remember what panel I'm doing it's all blurred into one." he rubbed the back of his neck slowly with the hand that held the paint brush.

"Baka Naruto." Sakura snorted annoyed at the blonde.

"dobe." Sasuke snorted.

"Well you've got a fair way to go yet." Kakashi supplied gesturing in the direction they were travelling, causing all three genin to groan. Naruto smirked suddenly and created several clones each with their own paintbrush. The genin smirked together.

"Ready, set, go." the genin and clones raced along now easily moving along the fencing.

(Line)

Team 10 walked into the mission room to acquire another mission, they handed over their scroll and obtained a new one when the Hokage walked in muttering under his breath he placed the papers in his hands on top of the files piled on the desk and shuffled back to the other room still muttering under his breath. All eyes in the room followed him as he came and went.

Asuma turned to the ninja behind the desk who shook his head hurriedly, he let out the breath he had been holding as the Hokages chakra receded.

"Naruto pulled a prank." he supplied "it's good no one can figure out how or when he did it but he has."

Team 10 nodded and followed Asuma to the Hokage's office they stuck their heads round the door to see the Hokage sat on the floor/ceiling of his office muttering still, filling out the paper work sat in the middle of the room they glanced up to see that his furniture was all on the ceiling and a blonde cat curled up asleep on the windowsill. They were joined by the heads of team 8 and their sensei as the peeked round the other door frame they quickly pulled away as the Hokage looked up an icy glare on his face.

"That is why you never piss off Naruto." Asuma explained as the two teams retreated away from the angry hokage.

"Surely that is stupid, on Naruto's part?" Kurenai spoke as they headed down the stairs.

"Not really, he only pranks you if he gets angry at you." Shikamaru explained.

"Exactly besides wouldn't you be annoyed if the Hokage sanctioned ANBU to follow you on a mission because he was worried you'd get hurt?" Asuma asked "I wonder what he did to Turtle?" he mused as the teams split their separate ways.

(line)

Turtle hadn't figured out how to get back into his room yet and was currently hunting down a wayward blonde. He stopped at the Hokage tower knowing if Naruto had got him he probably got the Hokage too. He stopped when he saw the Hokage sat in the middle of paperwork and the furniture stuck to the ceiling. He was met by an icy glare which softened slightly when it saw the charred look of the ANBU.

"Well he got you too I see Turtle."

"yes sir my room's disappeared and I can't get into it, there's a trap on the outside hence my current state. He did a real number on you though." He smirked

"Find him Turtle. And bring him to me."

"Sir you know the only people who can find him are Cat and yourself, if he doesn't want to be found I won't be able to find him." Turtle raised his mask to speak clearly "I'm not good enough yet." he fretted

"Go in that cupboard" the Hokage used his quill to point at the cupboard on the ceiling. "There should be a crystal ball inside, bring it here." He paused in his writing. He waited as Turtle walked up the wall to the cupboard and grabbed the crystal ball. He closed the cupboard and marvelled at how well everything stayed in place. He walked down the wall crystal ball and pillow in hand.

He passed the pillow over the paperwork to the Hokage and watched as he used a jutsu to activate the crystal ball and an image of Naruto appeared with his team and a white fence stood behind them paint pots at their feet. Hikaru disappeared as the image of Naruto flickered away.

(Line)

Naruto was walking through the village, his mission completed he smiled as he came across team 10.

"Naruto, did you prank the Hokage?" Ino asked hands on her hips.

"Yes, why?"

"What right do you have to do that? He's a very important shinobi in this village..."

"Ino stop trying to lecture me. He's my grandfather as well as my hokage. Secondly I have never done anything malicious to anyone in my life, besides a little super glue never hurt anyone." Naruto spoke calmly as his eyes flashed stormy grey.

"Turtle?" Asuma asked stroking his beard and looking away towards the sky.

"I had help with Turtle's, I will admit that much, although they didn't know they were helping me do that." Naruto supplied to Asuma.

"You shouldn't be such an idiot and causing trouble, Naruto, that's not becoming of a ninja." Ino spoke smugly closing her eyes as she agreed with herself.

"You sound very much like Sakura, Ino always so sure of yourself. But what if you're wrong?" Naruto prodded "I'll see you later guys." Naruto walked away raising a hand in passing.

"That idiot is going to get in serious trouble." Ino said shaking her head as she moved away with her team.

"He's not what you think he is Ino," Shikamaru looked up at the sky his hands buried in his pockets, "He's more than that."

Choji nodded his head in agreement, "he's careful and clever and loyal. He's kind and never once has he called me fat." Choji stopped eating long enough to show his opinion of Naruto.

'Interesting how they all reacted to Naruto.' Asuma thought curiously.

(line)

Naruto stood at the tree line watching as team 8 went through their training exercises. He leant casually against a tree arms crossed as he waited for them to finish. He watched as Shino flawlessly executed the stances and Kiba stumbled through his although a lot better than he did at the academy, Akamaru was laying at his feet his head slightly facing behind him almost looking at Naruto. Hinata paused in her stance as she found Naruto casually leaning against a tree she blushed slightly as he continued to watch her. Akamaru stood up and ran over to Naruto who froze as the dog neared him. Akamaru cocked his head to the side as Kiba shouted after him. Akamaru slowly approached Naruto and laid down revealing his belly to him.

"Akamaru what are you doing?" Kiba asked curiously his head cocked to the side as he spotted Naruto "It's just Naruto."

Bark bark bark 'I'm trying to get him to relax, so I can have a belly rub.' Akamaru yipped.

"Why?" Kiba laughed forgetting that no one else could understand his pup.

Hinata cottoned on quickly as she bent down to stroke Akamaru's exposed belly she kept stroking as she glanced up through her lashes as Naruto slowly bent down and tentatively stroked Akamaru's belly as Hinata was.

"You've stroked Akamaru before." Kiba was becoming stubborn.

"I've rubbed his head briefly." Naruto confirmed.

"Thank you for training Kurenai sensei." Hinata bowed and walked past Naruto, causing the blonde to stand bow his head briefly and dart after the Hyuuga heiress.

Kurenai had watched as Naruto froze as Akamaru raced off towards him, she would have to ask Asuma if he was scared of dogs. She was also curious as about the relationship between Naruto and Hinata.

"Why the hell..." Kiba's temper started to rise.

"They appear to be friends." Shino stated as his bugs buzzed around him.

(Line)

Naruto followed Hinata through the forest till they came to a clearing with flowers dotted around the edge. Naruto sighed as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"I saw umm what you did to the Hokage's office." Hinata stated "are you hiding from him now?" she still stuttered slightly around Naruto.

"Yeah." he smiled nervously, "did you want to train?" he moved into Hinata's stance. his left arm out in front with his palm open and facing Hinata his other arm bent at the elbow and held at his waist with his fist clenched with his fingers facing down his feet were apart keeping him perfectly balanced.

"Umm how to you know if like you have a best friend?" he asked shyly.

"What makes you think I'll be any better now?" She shook her head and activated her byakugan as she mirrored his stance. "A best friend is the one person closest to you."

"Like Cat was, so who's your best friend then?" he stepped forward following Hinata's flowing movements. They continued the motions slowly together as Hinata thought over her choice of words.

"I think that probably the person I'm closest to at the moment. I mean the person whose friendship I value most is umm probably...

...yours." he turned his head slightly as he looked at her, blush spreading across his cheeks, "I mean I've shown you more about me than anyone else, and you don't see me like everyone else and I know we're friends right but we're more than just friends right so could we be best friends then?" he stumbled along barely taking a breather as he looked down at the floor while he performed the movements perfectly.

"Naruto, I would be honoured to be your best friend. I too have revealed more about myself to you than my own teammates and I value you friendship highly." She bowed her head as she came to the last stance.

Naruto smiled his rare smile which made butterflies appear in Hinata's stomach. Her thoughts had gone wild when he said more than friends before they had deflated, but if that's how Naruto saw her she was more than happy to be his best friend, he didn't need to know about her crush.

Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her along out of the clearing as a turtle mask appeared where they had just been.

'I'm never going to catch him when he doesn't want to be found he won't be found.' Hikaru hung his head as he returned once again to the Hokage tower.

**Omake**

Asuma stopped as a ninja darted past he could have sworn that was a ninja with a paper bag over his head. He looked down the road yup definitely a ninja with a paper bag over his head.

Said ninja stopped and looked around. He was dressed in the standard anbu uniform his tanned skin had a sheen of sweat as he panicked; he wore a brown paper bag over his head with two eye holes cut out. His olive eyes were wide as he glanced around again. 'I hope no one sees me' Hikaru thought as he darted off onto the roof of the closest building 'damn it Naruto I need my mask back'.

The ninja's below the building looked at the anbu wearing a bag on his head and looked back to Asuma who just shrugged and walked away shaking his head, 'looks that Naruto's getting back at Hikaru.' He smirked. 'Never piss off Naruto was a rule he learned long ago' he checked his pocket finding his smokes he held his hand protectively over them as he walked away.

**It was too good an idea for me to leave out. Credit goes to my sister for the paper bag.**

**I am trying to get a few chapters done before I post anything now, so yeah I'm getting there =D**

**On chapter 24 and 25 yay. Still ¬_¬**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Don't forget favourite parts please.**

**Thank you very much.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi sorry it's been a long time. My pc has just crashed and in a coma at the moment and my netbook is in a simular situation too. that's where the chapters are saved the netbook with access through my pc. I've just rewritten chapters 22 -28. craven34, thanks for the kick up the butt.**

Please enjoy it, lol.

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

"**Naruto" Demon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.

**Chapter 20 facing your fears.**

Hinata looked at the vase on her windowsill, and smiled shyly, in the vase stood a sunflower which was given to her by Naruto. She remembered how Naruto had taken her to a beautiful garden filled with flowers of different kinds.

_He let go of her hand as she gazed in open awe at the assortment of beauty in the garden. Naruto had started walking around the garden examining different flowers and occasionally glancing back at Hinata. He finally selected one and holding it behind his back walked over to her. She looked up when Naruto stood in front of her._

_His hands hidden behind his back, his head down so his bangs hid his eyes. Hinata blushing was shocked when he held out a sunflower._

"_I know it's silly but here's a sunflower for you. Some of the other flowers aren't ready yet though." He smiled shyly as he gave his best friend a flower. "I want to give you a few more when they're ready" he smiled waiting for her to react. He didn't expect the bone crushing hug he received. Pulling back he looked at Hinata's still blushing face, and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly._

She smiled at the flower wondering what the next one would be. She turned ready to begin the family training as her sister walked past her room, head held high a knowing smirk on her face.

(Line)

Naruto was stood next to the hokage a frown on his face as he watched the jounin going through paces. He glanced at the hokage out the corner of his eye, the hokage was still angry and puffing away on his pipe too quickly to be normal. Naruto had started pouting and huffed with his arms crossed.

"Don't give me that young man, you are being punished!" The Hokage snapped irritated at the young man before him.

"Looks more to me like you're taking your anger out on the jounin." Naruto muttered " I just have to follow you around all day."

"I AM NOT TAKING MY ANGER OUT ON THEM!" the Hokage shouted pointing at the jounin. "AND YOU ARE NOT FOLLOWING ME AROUND. YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE MY SIGHT, THERE IS A DIFFERENCE." He placed his pipe back into his mouth and started puffing on it furiously.

"This is so boring, I'm not even allowed a book." Naruto grumbled crossing his legs and sitting on the floor.

The Hokage eyed Naruto as Turtle walked over from the tree line. He narrowed his eyes at turtle who feeling the sudden chill directed at him slowed his pace down. He stopped on the other side of Naruto, still annoyed that he had been on the receiving end of Naruto's wrath. He idly kicked Naruto with the side of his foot.

"WHAT do you want Cat?" the Hokage grunted.

Naruto and Turtle stared at the Hokage in shock. He'd never gotten the two mixed up before. Even Ibiki, the Anbu scattered throughout the formation, Asuma and Kakashi with their sensitive hearing had frozen at the name spoken.

"Why have you stopped I never ordered you to stop!" the Hokage shouted at the immobile members of the formation.

"He's not Cat." Naruto spoke his eyes a steel greyish blue. He jumped to his feet. "Cat's gone. If he was here he wouldn't have caught me either. Stop comparing Hikaru to Cat; they'll never be the same person. No matter what we want!" Naruto yelled at the Hokage his eyes filling with water.

"I don't compare him to Cat. It was a slip of the tongue." He reasoned "And do not shout at me you're the one in trouble here not Me." the Hokage's voice rose

"You're a perverted old man and a fool!"

"And you're an insolent, naive young child!"

They stared at each other breathing hard; Turtle and the jonin looked on waiting for the first to back down. Kakashi was intrigued by the way Naruto defended the turtle masked ANBU and Cat, he was about to ask Asuma when the Hokage nostrils flaring turned his sharp gaze to the stilled group. Who sensing the danger quickly picked up where they left off and ran through their stances.

Naruto smirked, his arms crossed, he had won that round. He turned to Hikaru who stood in next to him, he sighed.

"Hikaru?" he called "I'm sorry you got hurt, I'm not very good with traps and I asked someone else to make it for me. You were only meant to get a shock, not a zap." he rubbed his hand through his hair. "I fixed it this morning by the way. You can get into your room now." Naruto sounded so much like a child now. That Hikaru had to turn him level in the eyes. "It's okay Naruto I understand why I got pranked, so does the Hokage. He's just angry you left the paper work."

"Nothing's worse than paper work" Naruto replied happy that Hikaru had forgiven him. "If I land a hit on one of them can we end this horrible charade?" Naruto asked the Hokage who was glaring at everyone. "In fact I'll make a bet with you, I bet I can beat you old man" Naruto goaded

"If you can't?" the Hokage relented sensing an opportunity.

"I'll help you with your paperwork." Naruto shrugged

"And if you can?" the Hokage pushed.

"I'll tell you if I win" he sounded sure of himself.

"Sir..." Turtle started to butt in, as the Hokage thought over his answer

"Deal" the Hokage shook Naruto's hand knowing that there was no way he would be able to win against him.

Turtle shook his head, you never bet against Naruto. He had an uncanny ability to win. He sighed and moved to stand at the front of the group who were now watching the genin who dared to fight the Hokage.

They stood a good distance away from each other staring into the opponent's eyes. Naruto smirked suddenly making the Hokage wonder what he could be up to. Naruto placed his hands in the ram hand sign and released a lot of smoke obscuring the view from the jonin watching. Then he transformed into a beautiful naked woman with smoke hovering around her most intimate areas. He stood leaning forwards at the waist and blew a kiss to the wide eyed hokage, who shot backwards hitting the ground unconscious. He released the technique as the smoke cleared to where the jonin could see Naruto stood over an unconscious hokage. Their mouths dropped.

Naruto walked away and sat next to Turtle as the Hokage slowly came back to life. He stirred, ran his hand across his face and sat up. He turned to find Naruto sat in front of his jonin who were pretty much agape.

"NEVER USE THAT TECHNIQUE AGAIN!" the Hokage shouted after standing.

"Don't plan to. It's rather derogatory I think. But I did win." Naruto replied as though nothing had happened.

"But if I had been playing fair I doubt I would have but wars aren't fair, life isn't fair. So I win." Naruto spoke with certainty.

"Fine" the Hokage chewed on the end of his pipe, 'He used a perverted technique against an old pervert like me, and he really knows my weaknesses.' The Hokage sighed. "What did you want?"

"To meet the demon inside me."

(Line)

The Hokage dropped the pipe from his mouth in shock, the jonin who were still stood there where all in shock. Turtle turned to Ibiki as he expected him to be the one to make the next move.

"Why?" the Hokage spluttered.

"Sometimes we need to face our demons. I want to see the demon that haunts my dreams turning them into nightmares, to meet the creature that I fear face to face, I need to decide for myself what to think of it."

"Naruto I can't, I..."

"I used his chakra once and I don't want to rely on it's chakra. Besides you have the best ninja who have skills in delving into one's mind. I need to meet him, please." Naruto reasoned, looking to Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki.

The Hokage looked to Ibiki and Inoichi, looking for help with his eyes. Shikaku was the one who stepped forwards from the ranks; he knelt so that he was level with Naruto and searched his eyes with his own.

"You're a lot wiser than you let on." He spoke "but what if the seal breaks?"

"Do you really have such little faith in the man who placed it on me?" Naruto asked shaking his head, causing those to know the fourth to hang their heads in shame. He pulled his scarf and shirt off and dropping them along with his loosened head band to the floor his hair fell forwards showing that it had grown quite a bit longer with two bangs longer than the others appearing to sit next to his face, everyone was astounded at how much he looked like the fourth just then. Blowing the errant hairs away he made the seal appear. "It hasn't changed, not one thing is different about it. I've seen it every day my entire life I'd know if anything was different about it?" he did everything with a calmness that most ninja didn't attain till they were jounin.

Shikaku looked from the young man before him to the Hokage and back to his old friend, he sighed troublesome before standing and pushing Inoichi forwards. The Hokage watched the interaction carefully he had always wondered when Naruto would ask about the demon but he never expected him to want to meet it. He stepped forward looking at Naruto as Inoichi approached him.

"Get Tenzo." The Hokage ordered Turtle who nodded his head before disappearing in a swirl of smoke. "Everyone can leave if they want" the Hokage ordered his earlier anger at the jounin's easily evaporated after this new development. "Why couldn't you ask for something different?"

The jounin looked between themselves before leaving, with just Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Ibiki, a green clad monstrosity and the parents of those in Naruto's class remaining.

"Because he scares me, and I don't like being scared." Naruto stated. "You never tell me what I want anyway." Naruto chuckled easily dropping into a seated position with his legs crossed.

"Sometimes it's okay to be scared" Asuma coaxed sat on his haunches in front of Naruto.

"Not of something you've never met." Naruto replied his eyes closed as Inoichi started instructing him.

Turtle returned with the ANBU Tenzo behind him. Tenzo was a tall Anbu with short brown hair with a cat like mask with green and red markings covering it. He looked around slightly nervously as the Hokage summoned him over. He walked over slowly as he saw a blonde haired boy sat on the floor a seal displayed on his stomach. The boys eyes opened revealing pools of pure cerulean and looked straight at him, he faltered as the boy's lips twitched and his eyes closed again. It wasn't till he was seated in front of the boy hand outstretched in case he had to act quickly that the boy finally spoke to him.

"I knew you existed, somewhere" the boy's lips quirked as Tenzo blinked his almond shaped black eyes behind his mask. He tilted his head in question before returning it to its original position.

"Naruto let him concentrate." Turtle chastised worriedly.

Inoichi finally moved away from Naruto after explaining how to enter his own mind, he stepped back his hands ready to take over if anything was to go wrong.

Naruto sighed and breathed deeply he had been on the edge of his mind many times before but he'd never actually made it in. He took another breath and fell deep into his mind.

Naruto found himself in a hallway with water covering the floor and pipes covering the ceiling, it reminded him of a boiler room, it had many doors lining the corridor. He felt a sense of foreboding as he neared one of the doors, a loud roar suddenly eluded from the doorway. Stepping through it he found himself in a large room, at the far end of the room was a huge set of bars that resembled a cage and on the middle of the gate was what he could make to be a white square. As he moved closer he found that it was actually a piece of paper that read 'seal'. The gates were vast and inside were nothing but pitch black but he could feel the foreboding feeling emanating from behind them. Looking closer he could make out a faint outline of what appeared to be two eyes and a smile.

"It must be huge" Naruto analysed the darkness beyond the gates.

"**Child step closer."** A voice boomed around the room. Naruto edged closer to the gate, on edge. A giant paw came slamming down its claws not able to reach further enough from the gate. Naruto took a tentative step back as his eyes widened.

"**I want to eat you but this damn seal." **the claws receded back into the darkness.

"You're the nine tailed fox." Naruto craned his neck to see the beast.

"**What do you want?"**

"To meet you, to decide for myself how I should feel about you."

"**How you should feel about me? I'm the one trapped inside the body of an incompetent child."**

"I have a name you know," Naruto swallowed as he saw the outline of what could only be a gigantic swishing tail. "How do you think I feel having you trapped in my body!" Naruto shouted.

"**What does it matter what I call you? Or for that matter what do I care how you feel!"** boomed back towards Naruto.

"It's polite to address one by their name; I doubt your name is nine tailed demon fox." Naruto laughed. A claw swung down at him.

"**DO NOT LAUGH AT ME YOU INSERNIGIFCANT LITTLE BEAST!"**

"You forget that this is my subconscious, my mind, my will, and in it I can do anything I want."

(Line)

On the outside the shinobi watched as Naruto's breathing evened out, they looked on worriedly.

(Line)

"Why did you show me those images?" Naruto asked gulping away his fear. "The ones of what you did the night I was born?"

"**You are scared of me; I can see it in your eyes"**

"Yes I am scared of you but that's because I know nothing about you. I don't know what it was like to stand by as other fought you or watching as you destroyed my village and loved ones; the people I cared for. I don't know what it is to stare into your eyes knowing I will never come back! I just wanted to meet the creature that did those things, to understand why the village hates me because of you. You were always just a beast in my eyes, one that could manipulate my dreams and bring feelings of terror that I see in them out of me!"

Naruto shook himself. "Why are you so full of malice and resentment and pride?" Naruto turned his head to the side feeling the emotions rolling off the fox. "I want to see all of you!" Naruto shouted.

"**Hehehe, you've got guts child..."**

"NARUTO! MY NAME IS NARUTO!"

"**DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! PEST I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS!"** the darkness evaporated around the fox allowing Naruto to finally see the entire monster. It was giant kitsune with red orange fur and red eyes which glared at Naruto. It was lying down in the cage with it's nine tails fanning out behind it twitching into the air slowly. Naruto stepped back as he managed to see all of him.

"**Still scared I see."**

"No just taking you all in, I imagine you'd be a lot bigger roaming free. But I'll never set you free not as long as there's a chance you'll destroy my village." Naruto said.

"**Why care for a village that hates your very existence, that fear you? They want you dead. They would like nothing more than to be the ones to watch your light go out."** The fox wormed its way into Naruto's mind causing him to remember the horrible memories he had.

(Line)

Naruto's chakra spiked and a wave of blue enveloped him, followed by a wave of red. The two colours fought for control, the two chakra's battled before the blue consumed the red and his charka flared before settling back down.

"That's the same feeling from the land of wave" Kakashi commented

"He has surprisingly good control over it though." Turtle mentioned as he watched Naruto snuff out the red chakra, he smirked "I understand, he doesn't what to have to rely on the fox's chakra to win a battle he wants to prove himself as Naruto the ninja not Naruto the demon." This caused all eyes to stare at him.

"But is he really that complex?" Tsume asked looking at the boy, who she remembered wanted his hair cut.

"He's more than you could ever imagine" Asuma smiled.

"But he's just a child" Kurenai began. "He's shy. I remember when he was smaller he'd never be anywhere without that ANBU and he never spoke."

"Yes that was Naruto, but sitting before me now I see a young man with a curious streak and wit beyond measure, He'd make a fine Hokage one day." The third said looking down at Naruto softly.

(Line)

"Stop please Fox. Stop." Naruto dispelled the images that were bombarding him. "You are a very petty fox. I have family and friends who love and care for me and I gain more every day. I understand why everyone fears and hates you now Fox. But I won't let you control me or my dreams." Naruto started walking away from the cage.

"**Where are you going? I haven't finished with you yet?"**

"No but I've finished with you, I hope we don't have to meet again Fox." Naruto continued walking away.

"**NARUTOOO!"** the fox bellowed thrashing around as Naruto left his mind.

He returned to find himself surrounded by people and a slight chill running across his body, blinking owlishly he grabbed his shirt and scarf pulling them on standing up he bent down grabbing his headband he placed it onto his head.

"Well?"

"Well what? He's still scary but I understand why he is so scary. I understand now the burden I have been placed with. I never want to have to use his power, I want to know it's always me in control not him." Naruto shrugged.

"You were arguing?" Inoichi spoke.

"Yes about my using name, stupid fox" Naruto grumbled. "I assumed the fox had a name rather than being called fox all the time but he's too prideful and all high and mighty to use mine or tell me it." Naruto huffed. He looked round for the anbu called Tenzo, realising that he was gone pouted he'd really wanted to get to know that ANBU now that he knew he really did exist.

"Can't have you talking to Tenzo, Naruto. He's not meant to exist, even to you." Turtle explained.

Naruto nodded and sighed walking with the Hokage back in the direction of the Hokage tower. Turtle having a brief discussion with Ibiki followed after them, leaving the jounins to discuss what they had just witnessed. Their opinions of the boy had all changed as they delved into their thoughts, pulling out what they knew about him. No one had ever expected that he would want to see the monster that caused so much bias towards him. Or the way he handled the situation, there was more to Naruto than they knew and that was a good sign to them.

(Line)

The Hokage was gazing out the window his hands clasped behind his back, his pipe smouldering on his desk next to the sleeping cat. He turned his head as Turtle entered the room. He waited still staring out the window before he addressed what was on his mind.

"I've been thinking Hikaru, and I believe that Naruto will make an exceptional Hokage, what do you think? You know him best."

"I think that he is what this villages needs as a leader but, he wouldn't take the job. He loves to learn and travel, enjoy new experiences. You can't tie him down with the title especially being so young. He won't take it if you offer it to him." Hikaru moved his mask to the side of his face.

"I agree he's what this villages needs as a leader."

"It's not what he wants though."

"No but the village will be safe in his hands. And it will prosper, because that is what he does best. He allows the village to change and grow. He'll let it flourish and allow Konohamaru time to mature and develop himself as a ninja and a person, before passing the mantle onto him. But will the ninja follow him?"

"The ANBU would follow him to hell and back." Hikaru straightened "I think in time the ninja will see what it is that we all see in him. And once the ninja accept him the village will follow."

"Good I've been going over this in my head for a while; I want to name him as my successor."

Nami's eyes opened as the cat listened to the conversation; it blinked as the Hokage strolled over to the desk and signed a sheet of paper with Hikaru watching. The cat closed its eyes as the signature finalised the document.  
**  
Thanks for reading.  
One question i can post my other chapters un-beta'd, if you want, if you do let me know, but beware the grammar and puncuation and spelling might be bad.  
Please review if you like.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the last one that has been beta'd since I edited the other chapters and am in the middle of writing out the rest of the chapter I'm currently working on.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

"**Naruto" Demon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.

**Chapter 21**

Iruka was sat at Ichiruka Ramen bar, he sighed. Today had been rough. He desperately needed a second teacher there was no way he could handle the students he had all by himself, not if he was expected to give them all his undivided attention although it was nice having Konohamaru in the class, he discovered he had a roguish attitude but he was a genius who, unlike Naruto didn't disguise it. Therefore, while his attention was diverted Konohamaru could help his friends' progress, seeing as Naruto had probably already gone through it with him. He sighed again, causing the two owners of Ichiruka ramen to look up worriedly at him. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame often watched after Naruto's favourite sensei as it often meant that Naruto or his little brother Konohamaru weren't too far behind. Iruka slumped forward onto his crossed arms he didn't want to admit that he needed help but there was no way the children would benefit from him being stretched so thin. His head now resting on his arms lolled to the side staring away.

Naruto had collected Konohamaru from the academy earlier today and was shocked to hear how things were going in the classroom he felt bad for Iruka, knowing what sort of person he was, he was probably blaming himself for not being able to give everyone the attention they deserved.

Naruto looked up just in time to see Iruka his brow furrowed in worry. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, as he walked straight into Naruto, who bounced down to the floor. He was pulled up rather quickly as Iruka righted himself then assisted in grabbing Naruto.

"Sorry about that Naruto I was a bit distracted." Iruka rubbed the scar across the nose.

"Its okay sensei, did you want to come round I was going to try a stir fry?" Naruto laughed. "It'll be a chance to catch up and hang out. We haven't really had a chance to lately." Naruto asked his eyes shining with excitement.

"I kinda just ate." Iruka smiled sheepishly.

"That's fine you can help me taste test." Naruto smiled grabbing Iruka's hand and pulling him towards his apartment.

Iruka was sat at the table in the kitchen watching as Naruto prepared the ingredients. He was cutting a carrot into half then into strips. Naruto crushed the garlic expertly before passing a courgette to Iruka and grabbing a clean knife grabbed the beef fillet and began cutting it into very thin strips. Iruka finished cutting the courgette like in had the carrot grabbed the baby sweet corn which he cut into quarters.

Pouring in the oil Iruka put the garlic, carrot, sweetcorn and courgette into the wok stirring them to make sure the received the correct amount of cooking. Naruto added the beef and allowed Iruka to stir that in. He grabbed some cornflower and mixed it together with water and stirred it into a beef stock. He grabbed a second wok where he added rice and allowed that to cook stirring intermittently. He poured the stock into a pan and added some sugar, soy sauce a handful of sesame seeds and two drops of Tabasco sauce. He allowed it to simmer and stirred until it became thick.

Iruka leaving his vegetables on a low heat collected two plates and laying them out, allowed Naruto to serve it out, and grabbed some cutlery as Naruto deposited the empty, dirty pans into the sink and filled it with water allowing them to soak.

Finally seated at the table Iruka with a small portion and Naruto taking the most together dug in.

"That's really good Naruto." Iruka spoke around a mouthful of food.

"Thanks Uncle Asuma and I are trying to improve our culinary skills. The Akimichi clan are willing to teach us which is great seeing as Goa wants to be a chef."

"If his cooking is anything like this then he'll be fine."

"Actually his is better. But then he was always good with food at the orphanage." Naruto smirked putting his empty bowl into the sink. He turned as Iruka finished his and handed his bowl over. The washing up was completed allowing the two to relax allowing their food to settle.

Iruka settled on the sofa as Naruto grabbed a book. Naruto knew from experience that Iruka was tired. He could see the tell tale signs on his forehead and the way he practically relaxed in his seat.

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto looked up from his book suddenly. "I could help you out in class. I mean it would just be for a day, but I don't mind, I know you need the help so I don't mind; besides it would be nice to work with you for once." Naruto spoke very quickly as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I... are you sure? I'd love to have you as my classroom assistant." Iruka stammered a blush spreading across his cheeks also. Naruto nodded from his position on the floor of the chunin's apartment. "Thanks Naruto. It's getting late I better head home it'll be an early start tomorrow." Iruka smiled.

"It's always an early start for me, Sensei." Naruto smiled back.

The next day found Naruto waiting nervously inside the classroom with Iruka Sensei. He was sat on a chair in the corner while Iruka was seated behind his desk.

"Relax Naruto, it'll be fine."

"Yeah until they go home tonight and tell their parents that I was here. That will go down a storm I'm sure." Naruto spoke in a sarcastic manner.

"I never thought of that." Iruka rubbed his scar "I'll explain to them that you are just for today. Who knows you might be good at it." Iruka smiled kindly. The bell rang as Iruka stood and opened his door, letting his class enter the room. They came in making as much noise as possible and took their seats chatting amongst themselves. A few noticed Naruto sat in the corner his scarf pulled up hiding his lower face as he scanned the class.

"Right class today we have a visitor. This is Naruto he's going to be helping me out for today. Think of him as a second teacher, but only for today." Iruka watched as the class shifted their gaze from him to Naruto and back. "Now today we are going to learn about the world." He pulled the map down over the black board.

"Can anyone tell me what the five main countries are called?" He asked.

Konohamaru's hand was raised slowly joining about seven others in the room. Iruka picked Udon who was sat next to Konohamaru.

"The land of water, lightning, fire, wind, and earth." Udon read off dully as he wiped snot from his nose.

"Good so now who would like to show me where they are on the map?" Naruto suggested standing and moving towards the map.

Udon gaped at Naruto.

"It'll be fun." Naruto prompted as Iruka moved back allowing Naruto to take the lead. Udon looked to Konohamaru he nodded and pushed him towards the board.

"Okay point to a place and tell me where you think that is?" Naruto smiled. Udon gulped and pointed to the lower part of the map. "What one do you think it is?" Naruto prompted.

"The land of fire." Udon sounded unsure.

"Well done who wants the next country?" he turned back to the class. To see several raised hands. He picked a young girl with blue hair. She pointed to the lower left of the map.

"The land of wind." She spoke carefully.

"Well done. Who's next?" she beamed.

A boy with blonde hair came up to the board. He pointed to the piece of land in between the land of fire and the land of wind.

"The land of earth." He spoke smugly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned. The boy shook his head, his smugness evaporating. "Let's help him out shall we, who knows what country this is?" Naruto asked. "It's not a very big country so what do we think it is?" he caught out the corner of his eye, Iruka listing alphabetically the names of the smaller countries next to the map.

"Yaku." Iruka mouthed at Naruto.

"Yaku we have a list of countries on the left did you want to cross out this one, okay?" he watched the boy nod and stand next to Iruka taking the chalk from him. "Okay so anyone want to guess which country this is? We've got a list of names it could be." Naruto smiled.

A girl with short thick brown dreadlocks raised her hand. "I'm Matsuri. Is it the land of... ...rivers? It kind of looks like you drew water next to it." She explained.

"Very good Yaku mark that off. Now who's next?" a shy blonde girl wearing a pink poufy hat.

"I'm Futaba. This is the land of earth." She pointed to the top left of the map.

"That's right. Yaku where's the land of earth?" Naruto challenged. Yaku pointed to the top left. "Good okay who wants the land of lightning and who wants the land of water?" Naruto asked as the class began to get excited about his activity.

He had two boys come up, Nobori a boy with short brown hair and an orange shirt under a brown jacket, with blue pants and matching ninja sandals, and Daichi, who was wearing a grey shirt with a stripe running through the middle as well as on the cuffs, along with a pair of dull purple pants and sandals. He also wore bandages around his legs and a headpiece that resembled a sort of headphone.

The two boys discussed amongst themselves quickly as they decided who was picking what. Daichi pointed to the bottom right while Nobori pointed to the top right.

"The one on top is the land of lightning."

"And the one surrounded by the water is the land of water." They finished each other's sentences.

"Well done. So which country on our list is this?" he pointed to a country in between wind and earth.

"That's Ishigakure the village hidden in stone." The blue haired girl from earlier replied. "My dad's just come back from a mission there." She explained.

"Kaede Yoshino." Iruka mouthed at Naruto, who nodded as that was marked off the list.

"Okay what's this one in between the land of stones and the land of rivers?"

"The land of rain." Moegi guessed, looking at the symbols that Iruka had drawn next to his list.

"And above that is a country with lots of...?"

"Grass." It was marked off the list.

"That's the land of waterfall above it. That's where I used to live." A red haired young girl spoke out. "Akane." She smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto remembered the shock of red he saw when he picked Konohamaru up when Kakashi was following him.

"Four left." Iruka took over.

"Well the land of waves is that small one on the bottom." Konohamaru explained as Naruto pointed to it. "My brother has been there for a mission." He smiled shyly at Naruto.

"Three left." Iruka said.

"That's the land of frost. It's always covered in snow." The patch of land next to lightning was identified.

"The one below that is hot water I think?"

"And this is the recently formed land of sound." Iruka explained.

"Wait sensei there's another one." Akane spoke out. She ran down the stairs and pointed to some islands just east of the land of fire. "It doesn't exist anymore but that's where the whirlpool country used to be."

"Why doesn't it exist anymore?" Matsuri asked.

"Uzu was an alley of the leaf and had ninja who were renowned for their fuuinjutsu during the third shinobi war which lead to their destruction during this war." Iruka explained drawing their symbol next to the name on the list.

"That's the symbol that's on the back of your vest." A boy pointed out.

"Yes, it was incorporated into our uniform when the first hokage was around." Iruka explained again.

(Line)

"Hokage, could we please have Naruto accompany us on a mission." Ume practically begged as she stood with her team in the mission's office, their sensei frowned at them in annoyance. He was the one who got in trouble when his team over stepped the mark.

The Hokage sighed and puffed on his pipe, "Okay, as a trial run, depending on how he and you perform on this mission, will determine if and when he can accompany you and your year mates on their missions. Understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." the three chorused.

"Is that okay with you?" the Hokage asked turning his gaze onto their jounin sensei. Who was stood there in profound shock, he never expected the Hokage to say yes none of the jounin senseis did. He looked down at his students their faces begging him to say yes, he didn't even know the boy how was he supposed to react to this.

"That's fine. Lord Hokage." He nodded. He was swamped by a very grateful Ume, as the Hokage held out a scroll.

(Line)

Target practice was interesting to say the least. Konohamaru had teamed up with Moegi and Udon and was showing them how to throw correctly which left the other 27 children. Iruka was walking amongst them trying to help them, when Naruto created a few clones now there was a person between three pupils. By the end of the class they had all managed to hit the target and where trying to improve their aim for next time.

At last the academy students were finished for the day and the children were excited at the prospect of Naruto being in their class tomorrow. They ran out the door as soon as they could.

"Did you know there are three types of learning styles? Auditory, visual, and kinaesthetic learners. I thought it might be more interesting and fun to combine the two. You used to do this with my first class. That and Konohamaru remembers everything I show him when I make it fun."

"It's a great idea which I should have remembered. They really enjoyed today I'm amazed at how much they learned and interacted." Iruka smiled "You were great. Thank you for all your help today, I'll doubt I'll get anybody as good as you." Iruka hugged Naruto. "I owe you dinner for this." He whispered.

"Tonight?" Naruto laughed pulling away. "We could have stir fry, that's always fun to make." Naruto smiled glowing slightly.

"Great I forget you eat more than ramen sometimes." Iruka laughed as they made their way out to where the students were.

Naruto waved goodbye and left with Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

**I would still like for you to pick out your favourite parts if you wouldn't mind. It's quite interesting reading how many of you have the same parts or if it's the same as mine. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	22. Chapter 22

**My beta was very good and gave me this one back. anyway this is the re-edited version of this chapter not a lot different but I feel this works better for my storyline later on.**

Please enjoy it, lol.

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

"**Naruto" Demon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.

**Chapter 22**

Naruto hid the lower half of his face in his scarf as he walked; he loved the smell of it. There was a lingering smell of rose petals and a trace of smoke that always reminded him of his parents, he knew Ko's scarf had a similar essence and that he had a habit of rubbing his face against it much like Nami would their clothes. He smiled serenely as he walked. Of course, to others it looked like he was once again imitating his current sensei, with his lower half of his face now hidden.

"Naruto? Hey! Naruto!" He turned in time to be swamped by a purple haired girl.

"Hi, Ume." Naruto greeted, as her team caught up. "Why are you grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, when he saw all three had a face splitting smile on their faces.

"The Hokage said we could take you on our mission." Ume gushed happily.

"It's on a trial basis." Riku shrugged. "How you perform on this mission determines if you can accompany the rest of the class on their missions." He explained.

Naruto started laughing in glee. "That's incredible it only took you what two years to get him to consider the idea and another year to get him to consent on a trial basis. So when do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready." Their jonin sensei finally spoke. He was a young looking man, with sandy brown hair which was spiked up and the fringe fell over his headband. He wore the standard Konoha jonin outfit and had nervous blue eyes which were assessing Naruto.

"Okay I'll go get my things. where should I meet you?" Naruto asked.

"The main gate in five minutes. Don't be late." He warned knowing what Kakashi was like. Naruto nodded and disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

"Don't worry sensei he's nothing like you think he is." Ume reassured their sensei.

"He's better." Kenta spoke moving towards the gate.

(Line)

Naruto joined Ume and her team at the gates three minutes later. The jounin gave the mission scroll to Naruto so he could catch up and understand what they were ordered to complete. He waited till he'd handed the scroll back, before destroying it and nodding at his team.

"Okay team let's go." They nodded and jumped into the trees. They moved at a far faster pace than he expected not really sure what to expect with Naruto. But his team was focused and that's all that mattered. He paused on a branch scanning the area; they were quickly approaching the edge of the forests surrounding the fire country.

"What's your sensei's name?" Naruto whispered as he landed next to Kenta.

"Takeru Muto." Kenta acknowledged.

"Thanks, I doubt I'd be able to call him sensei all the time." Naruto smiled a small smile. They moved on quickly dropping down to the undergrowth as they moved towards the country's border. The paused scanning the area as they stepped into the grass country. They moved carefully in formation Naruto in the middle, with Ume and Riku and Kenta ahead and Takeru behind.

They slowed as they neared their destination. Ume and Riku moved to scout the area, splitting into opposite directions. Kenta and Naruto went about setting up a hidey hole where they could observe without being found, as Takeru took watch up in a tree.

"There's a small encampment just over the ridge." Ume explained.

"There are two towers looking over the gate, which happens to be the only way into the complex." Riku explained.

"It's all wooden and looks loosely guarded." Ume frowned slightly.

"But?" Takeru asked.

"It's getting dark so we need to come up with a plan." Kenta spoke.

"We should observe them and watch their movements," Naruto suggested. "Once we know their basic set up we can make plans accordingly."

Naruto sat in a tree a short distance from the encampment observing as the guards in camp made their patrols. Across from him in another tree sat Riku. They were all wearing radio's which attached at the throat and clipped over the ear.

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration as he expelled charka into the surroundings. Carefully he allowed his chakra to drift into the complex, it swirled around mapping out everything and everyone before dissipating into the air like mist.

'So there are twelve people inside the complex excluding the two in the guard towers and two on the gate.'

He watched as a patrol passed outside the complex a few feet below him. He looked over at Riku who shook his head it would be disastrous if they were discovered now. They had spent two days casing the place and learned so far that what they were after was in the main building, where a cluster of chakra was emanating. The patrol passed on as Naruto let out a silent breathe, he looked up to see Riku in an equal state of relief.

Naruto was poised and waiting in his tree with Kenta next to him as they waited for the two man patrol to pass beneath them, they paused again under Naruto's tree, which allowed Naruto and Kenta to drop from their tree onto the two unsuspecting guards. They made sure that the guards were out completely and hid them in the bushes. Naruto created a clone and transformed into the figures of the two fallen guards. He continued on their known route around the complex listening out for the sign that Riku and Ume had joined him. He saw Kenta signal at him that they had henged into their guards. He continued round towards the gate where he met up with Ume and Riku outside the gate.

Banging on the gate a small door in the gate opened where a small reedy man eyed them then moved aside letting them through. Riku turned and knocked the guy out placing him in the gate house off to the right Riku transformed into the small reedy man and closed the gate as Ume and Naruto moved together towards the main building. They slipped in easily enough and moved together checking the rooms carefully hoping not to wake anyone as they went.

It was the room at the rear of the building where they found what they were looking for. Left out on the table surrounded by slumbering people was a map. Glancing at each other quickly they crept forwards slowly, keeping an eye on the slumbering occupants of the room. Naruto frowned as he realised that they were slumbering ninja, he paused as Ume stepped onto a loose floor board that let out a small squeak in the silence of the room. They looked at each other as nothing happened. They frowned; any ninja would have woken up by now, so why were they all still sleeping? Naruto nodded to the ceiling with his head, he mirrored Ume's progress towards the table, reaching out she grabbed the map and all eyes around the table snapped open.

Of course they had just been waiting for her to grab the map before making a move how stupid. Naruto dropped onto the nearest ninja knocking the wind from him he twisted his body away from one that reached out for him, bringing a fist into his jaw. Ume stumbled over the map as two ninja advanced on her she kicked both in the face sending them back as Naruto appeared and grabbed her around the waist and threw her out the door following behind her.

"We've got a problem." Naruto called into his radio as they shot down the hallway.

"We've been compromised, they're ninja!" Ume shouted into her radio as she slipped through the legs of a ninja who had stumbled into the hallway.

Naruto jumped over his shoulders kicking him backwards as he raced with Ume into the courtyard where they would have an advantage.

Riku watched the guards in the towers being knocked out by Kenta and Takeru, as they rushed through into the complex. Inside the complex Naruto and Ume burst out the door followed closely behind by twelve very angry ninja.

A little black bird covered in soot hovered by Naruto's head, Tsubasa the small bird he had rescued that followed him whenever it could, had somehow found him.

"Ume! Tsubasa! Give Tsubasa the map." Naruto gasped as he spun kunai drawn slashing at the advancing ninja's throat. Ume flung the map up to the hovering bird. Ducking under the sword that swung for her head, she slid her leg round taking out the legs from her attacker. Kenta appeared above the fallen body of the ninja that was about to impale her, she smiled at him straightening up she clasped his hand in hers as her; he swung her round so that she kicked her next advancing adversary away.

Riku and Takeru were back to back fighting the advancing ninja, as they surrounded the group, Ume back to back with Kenta. Naruto stopped the ninja attempting to reach Tsubasa his kunai glowing with chakra.

Okay out of twelve how many have we taken down? Three is that all, but we've winded four. And they've surrounded us. Naruto slashed through the ninja blocking his way to the team. Okay four down, four injured and four to go. He twirled his chakra blade into his hand as he back flipped away from the sword that would have cleaved him in two.

Ume twirled away from her opposing ninja sending a breath of fire his way. Kenta punched a ninja sending him flying and landing in a crumpled heap. He ran through the hand seals ram, horse, and tiger.

"Earth release. Earth dragon bullet." the mud from the ground formed into a giant dragon's head and shot out bullets of mud. Ume now facing the same way as the dragon released a breathe of flame igniting the projectiles and making them more deadly as they headed towards their enemy ninja. Riku fired shuriken at the ninja in his peripheral vision. Dropping to the floor he swiped the legs out from under the closest ninja who had dodged his projectiles and pushed himself up landing feet heavy on the fallen ninja's chest, where the other ninja threw a kunai which unfortunately for him had imbedded itself in his fallen team mates head, which was lucky for Riku.

Takeru luckily had just thrown one of his adversaries over his shoulder, where he flew into Riku's remaining ninja and they flew back into the fence surrounding their encampment. Takeru appeared behind his current opponent bending the ninja's arm back so that the sword was pointing into his own back; with a quick nudge the sword skewered its owner, allowing Takeru to help Naruto.

Naruto smirked as the four that had been winded early advanced on him. He loved not holding back. He shot forwards as one went for Tsubasa who was just managing to hover above the fighting. Naruto hit him in the stomach with the butt of his blade, causing him to double over allowing Naruto to swing his other hand holding a kunai down onto the back of his skull handle first. He twisted round and broke the next ninja's nose; he rolled away from the axe which had appeared out of nowhere digging his kunai into the ninja with the broken nose. He spun on the kunai forcing the ninja down as he brought his blade up to block the axe that was now coming down in a vertical cut at him.

Takeru watched in awe as Naruto manoeuvred around the ninja with a speed and grace he'd never seen before. His attention was pulled back to his actual students as the guards they had taken out earlier burst through the gate. He checked back to his students who had noticed the new arrivals and deposing of their last opponent glanced at Naruto before moving to intercept their new arrivals.

Riku rolled across Kenta's back taking a ninja by surprise who was even more surprised when Ume was swung into him from Kenta spinning in a circle, allowing Riku to knock him out. He had to dodge back suddenly as one of the guards who wasn't surprised aimed shuriken at him. Kenta twirled Ume onto her feet as he ran through the hand seals tiger, hare, boar, and dog. Slamming his hands down to form a wall he smirked as he pushed chakra into his hands and punched the wall causing it to crack and rocks to go flying towards those ninja.

Naruto was held perfectly balanced between the two ninja one pinned by his kunai the other's axe pushing against his chakra blade; he was stretched out legs in the air above his head and an easy target for the other ninja to attack, sword in hand the ninja ran a smile on his face. Naruto smirked pulling down towards his kunai allowing the axe to fall he swung around the kunai his legs grabbing hold of the ninja who was underneath him. The axe continued down as the sword wielding ninja unable to stop his progress replaced himself with a log and appeared in front of, but facing away from Takeru, his hands either side of the ninja's head he twisted, catching the ninja off guard, snapping his neck and crumpled to the floor.

Naruto had allowed the axe to hit the unfortunate ninja who he was using as a balancing beam. He released the kunai turning on his now free hand and kicked the axe wielding ninja. His foot connecting with the ninja's lower jaw, the axe laying forgotten in the fallen ninja, flew back grabbing hold of Naruto's extended foot. Pushing off from his hand he flipped so the ninja was below him left hand glowing with chakra as his blade spiked. He landed pushing the ninja to the floor, his blade sinking through his left shoulder and his hand landing next to his head.

He looked up as Takeru came over, pushing himself up, he pulled his blade as the chakra faded and wiped it clean on his trousers. Takeru looked to where Naruto's hand had been to see a small crater with a few small grooves almost like swirls in grained into the ground. He looked up at Naruto shocked at the ability he had shown.

Naruto held his hands out to the fluttering bird above him as Tsubasa still holding the map collapsed into his hands. The map fluttered to ground at Naruto's feet. Kenta bent and picked up the map storing it in his pouch. He watched as Naruto checked the little bird over as the other three got rid of the evidence they had been there. They walked out of the gates of the encampment as the flames ripped through them. The disbanded their hidey hole and Kenta and Takeru rolled fresh earth over where the encampment once stood. Once the evidence of their visit was completely cleared the jumped up to the tree tops heading home. Tsubasa tucked away in Naruto's scarf.

They arrived at the village gates a day later having rested for brief periods after their excursion. Reporting to the Hokage's office, they stood formally waiting for the Hokage to finish his paperwork. He signed and moved the paper aside; he looked up his face impassive as he assessed them all.

"Mission accomplished." Takeru stepped forward placing the map on the desk.

"Were there any problems?" the Hokage prompted, wondering why there was a bird sat in Naruto's scarf.

"They weren't mercenaries but ninja they waited till I grabbed the map to spring up." Ume blushed.

"We had to fight them causing casualties and remained where we were to get rid of the evidence. Considering we were meant to not make contact and the enemy were more advanced than first anticipated." Takeru shrugged feebly.

"I see. And how did Naruto perform?"

"To be honest sir I knew nothing about Naruto before this mission, but he fought effectively and held his own against our opponents he obviously knows or trusts my team well as he easily mixed with them." Takeru stated.

"When the shit hit the fan excuse the expression he formulated a way to get away, as well as covering my six." Ume smiled fondly at Naruto.

"Tsubasa helped too. He hovered out the way with the map as we took out the enemy." Kenta sounded childish

'Ah so that's why the bird is there?' the hokage thought "So you'd be willing to take Naruto on future missions?"

"Yes sir. Even without my team I feel he can handle the situations he finds himself in." Takeru nodded. "He's fast and nimble and precise and possesses a grace I've never seen before." Takeru listed.

"Very well then, Naruto will be allowed to accompany other ninja when not training or on missions with his team. Naruto you have to be at training soon, I'm sure Kakashi hasn't arrived yet." The Hokage smiled dismissing Naruto.

"Thank you sir." Naruto turned leaving the room with Tsubasa now fluttering by his shoulder. 'I must question Naruto on that bird.' The Hokage resolved.

"Sir?" Takeru called.

"Oh yes you can all go now and don't forget to make sure Naruto gets paid for your b rank mission." The chunin all nodded and left. "Something the matter Takeru?" the Hokage questioned.

"When Naruto took out his last opponent I don't know if he noticed but he held chakra in his hand, it left a small crater where his hand impacted the ground; the crater had a few small grooves almost like swirls ingrained into the ground. He did this while holding his chakra blade which was glowing with chakra. I don't know if he realised that he was doing it but I thought I should inform you." Takeru shrugged.

The Hokage nodded dismissing him. He turned in his chair facing the window behind his desk his hands clasped in thought. 'So Naruto has stumbled across that jutsu, I think it might be time to have a chat with my grandson. If he's discovered that what else has he figured out?' Nami rolled over exposing its belly to the Hokage as he became lost in his thoughts.

(Line)

Training was finally drawing to a close for team 7. They were resting in the shade of a tree when Sakura smiled, both boys quivered.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto why don't we try to see what's under Sensei's mask?" she encouraged.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sasuke scowled.

"Think of it as a way to test our skill and filling my curiosity." She smiled.

"No thanks Sakura." Naruto shook his head.

"Don't you want to know what's under sensei's mask?" Sakura questioned in shock.

"No it's his face. If he wants you to see it he'll show you." Naruto stood, shrugging his shoulders.

"But... but..." Sakura stammered.

"Good luck with that you guys." Naruto raised a hand above his retreating figure.

Kakashi was sat in the tree above the genin; he listened as Sakura tried to convince the two boys to see what was under his mask. He was relieved when Naruto declined and grateful with his explanation. He looked on as Naruto left the group. He jumped away hoping to dodge the rest of team 7's probing about his mask.

He eventually found Naruto after Sakura downright asked him what was under his mask. He chuckled at the memory of them seeing a second lighter mask underneath and their reactions of horror.

"Hey Sensei, I don't know if you've been informed but I'm not going to be available for the week." Naruto said as he snapped Kakashi out of his memory.

"Hmm why's that Naruto?" Kakashi asked vaguely.

"I've been asked to do fill in for a team, the mission if it all goes to plan should take about a week."

"Wait why? I didn't okay that." Kakashi spluttered.

"Hokage did. Anyway I just thought it'd be correct to let you know really." Naruto shrugged. "I leave tomorrow, so I'll see you in a week." Naruto nodded and turned away quickly from his sensei.

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he watched the retreating figure of Naruto. He'd have to ask someone about Naruto, but who? The smell of smoke wafted past his nose. Asuma. Yes he'd know, Naruto was practically family to him after all. Turning in the direction the smoke had drifted from he walked off in search of Asuma.

**I would still like for you to pick out your favourite parts if you wouldn't mind. It's quite interesting reading how many of you have the same parts or if it's the same as mine. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	23. Chapter 23

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**My beta was very good and gave me this one back too. Anyway this is the re-edited version of this chapter not a lot different but I feel this works better for my storyline later on.**

Kuromaru-kun - I really struggle on the fight scenes actually, and am rather pleased that you enjoy them so.

Please enjoy it, lol.

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

"**Naruto" Demon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.

**Chapter 23**

Iruka was beside himself at first he'd had parents complaining to him that Naruto had been anywhere near their precious children. It had gotten so bad that the Hokage had to step in but now the children had nagged and nagged both their parents and him about having Naruto back as a classroom assistant. So now he was sat for another day facing his very disgruntled class. It didn't help that Naruto had been away for almost two weeks in a row, now. He snapped from his thoughts as an eerie silence fell across the room.

"Right class today we're going to go outside for lessons. We'll going to the Hokage building to view the Hokage monument." He spoke out to his students, a hand rose up. "Yes."

"When can Naruto come back?" was asked.

"I don't know. He's rather busy at the moment with his own missions and training." Iruka shrugged. "Are you all ready to go to the monument?" he changed the subject. He saw several frowns but they all proceeded to follow him out the door.

Naruto shuffled about his apartment, he really needed to decorate the place, the paint on the walls was peeling, and all his appliances were either broken or unfixable. And his furniture was pretty shabby too. Why have I let it get into such a state? He looked to the time he had training but Kakashi wouldn't arrive for a couple of hours, he could strip it bare surely, he'd need to get permission and he needed to speak to Aiko as well.

He created two clones one went to speak to Aiko and the other to Mrs. Yamamota. Moving into the training room he started moving things into his main room. He had boxes of shuriken and kunai scrolls and books and a recently acquired scarecrow dummy, a desk and table too. He created another clone that he sent off to the Hokage tower. He felt his clone burst; ah Mrs. Yamamota had agreed to let him redecorate his apartment. He created more clones that set about ripping the main room apart. His furniture was removed carefully and stacked neatly outside his door.

Both his remaining clones burst at the same time. The Hokage's coming over, as are some of my neighbours. He released his clones when his room was empty. He looked up as a shadow fell across his door way. He smiled at the sight of the old man, who was struggling to decide whether he should be in Hokage mode or Grandfather mode.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"It was just time." Naruto shrugged.

"Don't be late for training." He was in Hokage mode. "And dinner is at seven tonight." He smiled in his grandfatherly way holding his arms out for a hug.

Stepping into the embrace Naruto was squeezed tightly as the Hokage whispered in his ear. "Behave, Naruto." He smirked, knowing that Naruto had been becoming annoyed with his team lately.

The old man pulled away ruffling Naruto's rather longer shaggy hair. As the Hokage left the apartment, Naruto's neighbours appeared. They were all former residents of the orphanage, and were with Naruto's help training to become masters in their chosen careers. Currently he had a plumber, an electrician, a painter/decorator, and an interior designer. But the two young people who wanted to become engineers had accompanied them, he smiled at his neighbours. That's why this block of apartments was so good they all helped to refurbish the building, while improving their skills.

"Don't worry we'll strip it down, paint and get the furniture and appliances either fixed or get new one's in." the young male interior designer smiled.

Naruto nodded creating a clone to leave with them; it was easier than them sending messages all day and turned to head for the training ground with his team.

He arrived to be reprimanded by Sakura stating how late he was; he shrugged explaining that Kakashi Sensei wasn't here yet. Then with a poof of smoke Kakashi appeared, Sakura pointed and screamed.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto winced at the loudness of her banshee scream; it hurt more when he was stood next to her than when she was screeching at him.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid an old lady needed help crossing a road and who am I to refuse an old lady?"

"A porn reading loner, who shies away from people and only seeks out the comfort of the dead, who loses track of time while staring at a stone where everyone that is closest to him rests." Naruto snorted his arms crossed and eyes closed.

They all stared at him mouths agape.

"That's a bit mean don't you think Naruto?" Kakashi moaned.

"It's just an observation." Naruto shrugged.

"Well at least he isn't a short, idiot with ridiculously blonde hair and amazing blue eyes!" Sakura snapped.

The three guys gaped at her. Naruto straightened his spine and strode up to Sakura. "Amazing blue eyes?" He smirked, standing level with her at exactly the same height.

"You've grown?" Sakura stated. Naruto had since they last saw him over two weeks ago, grown taller and his hair was longer too. Two weeks and he's changed that much, was a thought running through their heads.

"Yes we do that, now about the amazing blue eyes?" Naruto chuckled at Sakura's shock.

"I didn't say that!" Sakura shrieked.

"You did," the males all nodded. "So what you like is someone like Sasuke but with my blue eyes." Naruto smiled his rare smile catching Sakura off guard.

"I... no... Shut up Naruto, just because you have a crush on me!" she screamed.

Naruto held his hands up in surrender he wasn't going to push Sakura too much. He felt he didn't know her enough to be able to.

"So training?" Sasuke prompted, annoyed that his team had developed into love struck children.

"Seeing as we are already late." Kakashi began.

"Whose fault is that?" Sakura muttered.

"We're supposed to be meeting the other genin and their teachers at training ground 13, the one with the waterfall." Kakashi trailed off as Naruto paused, his eyes dimming then brightening up again.

Back at Naruto's apartment, his clone had created another before popping; allowing Naruto to know what was going on. He now had perfect running water and electricity so his heating shouldn't turn off anymore. He had freshly painted walls and his furniture and appliances were just being replaced or refurbished.

Team 7 gaped at Kakashi he had not only kept them waiting but two more teams too. They were used to him being late but this was unfair on the others. In a burst of speed team seven left a cloud of dust behind them as they ran to find training ground thirteen. Kakashi blinked in surprise and shook his head he pulled his book out and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Asuma was sat crossed leg on the ground staring across the shogi board in front of him Shikamaru his opponent was sat across from him craning his neck to observe the clouds passing above their heads. Choji was sat next to him munching away on potato chips while Shino was stood in the trees conversing with his bugs. Ino was sat on the floor leaning back on her hands as her feet dangled in the water her face was aimed towards the sun. Hinata was with Kurenai as they chatted quietly together. Kiba, the most impatient out of the students gathered, was getting annoyed. Akamaru yipped at his annoyed owner trying to calm him down. He realized that Naruto would not take to an over exuberant dog so he was trying to stay calm, which Kiba either wasn't getting or just didn't care about at the moment.

Naruto arrived first out of his team mates he walked into the training ground and took notice of where everyone was. He shrugged and walked over to the edge of the tree line near where Shino and Kiba were. Akamaru turned his head as his ears pricked it was small but he felt something shift. He looked towards Shino to realize that Naruto had arrived, his tail wagged in excitement not that anyone noticed. He sat down annoyed at how easily Naruto could hide himself when he wasn't even trying.

At last Sasuke arrived followed by Sakura the gathering of teams looked up at their arrival. Kakashi leant against a tree as Asuma and Kurenai turned icy glares his way.

"Sasuke!" Ino screamed racing over to throw her arms around him.

"Back off Ino pig!" Sakura screeched

The genin all winced as they started their argument over Sasuke.

"Didn't tell your team did you Kakashi?" Asuma blew a puff of ash at him rising from his defeated game of shogi.

"It may have slipped my mind." Kakashi raised his hand to the back of his head in apology.

"Now we're just waiting for Naruto." Sakura moaned having finished her argument with Ino.

"Actually Naruto arrived before all of you he's there next to Shino". Akamaru barked his tail wagging excitedly. He slowly trotted over to Naruto and waited as Naruto raised his hand and started to tentatively rub between his ears.

"When did you arrive?" Kiba exclaimed causing everyone to turn to face Naruto.

"How do you do that?" Asuma moaned, he hadn't seen or sensed him arrive.

Naruto shrugged sheepishly and continued stroking Akamaru who had rolled onto his back exposing his belly. Kurenai blinked as Hinata went over to Naruto she hadn't sensed that Naruto was there. She watched as Hinata nudged his shoulder with hers as she too stroked Akamaru. She would have to find out what was going on with these two she decided.

"Right now we're all here. We're going to be training together, we're going to be testing you all throughout this training." Kurenai spoke.

The genin all nodded.

"Right first up is hide and seek. You have to hide in the forest over there while team 8 attempt to find you and tag you. Seems easy enough right?" Asuma continued. He looked at Naruto telling him with his eyes he expected him to put his all into this training. "Right ready go!" He shouted.

Teams 7 and 10 moved off into the forest with a blur in some cases, Shikamaru and Choji casually walked into the forest. The jounin took note of what area the genin were hidden in before they allowed team 8 to begin their hunt.

They worked together in tandem Hinata activating her Byakugan as Shino set his bugs to work and Akamaru and Kiba used their heightened senses. They set off keeping to the edge of Hinata's range of sight allowing an overlap of talents. Hinata noticed Shikamaru first but it was the apparent argument that two certain girls were having that led the boys to find and effectively tag the two girls. Hinata glanced round for Sasuke who must have been near but was now unable to find him, meaning he had moved outside her field of vision. She turned her attention back to where she knew Shikamaru to be she landed next to him and tagged him along with Choji who was across the way munching quite loudly on his potato chips she quickly tagged him out too.

That left Sasuke and Naruto; she knew she wouldn't be able to find Naruto they had practiced trying to improve her range but Naruto was too hard to find, so they had resorted to clones and standing at the edge of her vision and slowly moving out every time she focused on one, expanding her range of vision a step at a time.

Shino's bugs buzzed suddenly and hovered around a spot on the ground covered by bushes. Hinata moved to stand next to Akamaru who was digging intently at the ground. Kiba was crouched eagerly next to him a smirk plastered across his face. Hinata realised suddenly that Sasuke had moved underground which is why she hadn't been able to see him. She stood ready hoping that he would come flying out of the ground, which he did right in front of Shino who tagged him. They all made their way back to the clearing, Hinata's byakugan still activated as she tried to find Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as he walked out the forest last one to be found.

"Well that's it done a lot quicker than I expected." Kakashi stated

"Actually there are five people here when there should be six." Shikamaru stated.

"Yes Naruto is rather difficult to find." Shino stated. "Hinata can you see him anywhere?" Hinata shook her head knowing that she couldn't find Naruto but still trying anyway.

Sasuke's smirked dropped he looked round and couldn't find sight of Naruto anywhere and what did they mean they couldn't see him.

"That idiot probably never even went into the forest." Kiba smirked "Oww!" Akamaru bit him and they began a heated argument.

Shaking his head Asuma turned to Kurenai who smiled apologetically. He lit a cigarette which caused Kurenai's face to wrinkle up in disgust.

"Naruto you can come out now!" Asuma shouted.

"Wait shouldn't we let the team finish?" Kakashi stated.

"There have only ever been two people who could find Naruto, one of which is the Hokage," Asuma replied.

"When Naruto doesn't want to be found you won't find him." Shikamaru shrugged from his lounged position on the ground.

"Naruto?" Asuma called out.

Naruto walked out of the forest his hands in his pocket as Tsubasa fluttered around his head. He nodded as the bird chirped at him and they watched as it flew off above the trees. He strode towards them he stopped next to Hinata, his usual smile on his face, she frowned at him her byakugan still active she had finally been able to make out his blurred form as he stepped out from behind a tree, he became clearer and clearer as he walked closer. She nudged his shoulder as he drew level with her.

The genin watched the way they interacted with each other some shocked, others amused. Kurenai eyed them carefully she had a special relationship with Hinata but the way she was around Naruto was so different so calm and confident, when had she stopped being so shy and blushing around him?

"Right now we're all here; it's time to begin sparring practice, seeing as someone forgot to tell his team." Kurenai eyed Kakashi. "We'll have to skip the team exercises for another day."

"But there are an odd number of us, we can't just pair off." Ino explained.

"Well you'll have to rotate round then won't you?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"But you will still have someone sat out!" Sakura moaned.

"Kiba you're with Sasuke, Shino against Choji, Sakura against Shikamaru and Ino versus Naruto. So Hinata will sit out then swap with Ino." Kurenai explained a glint in her eye as she looked between Naruto and Hinata.

They paired off with Hinata walking over to stand in between Asuma and Kurenai; Kakashi had his head in his book as the spars began.

"Hinata I've been meaning to ask you about Naruto?" Kurenai ploughed in causing both Asuma and Kakashi to listen in while they kept an eye on the sparring.

"W...w...what about Na... Naruto, sensei?" Hinata asked blushing.

"I mean you and Naruto?" Kurenai sighed "You're so different around him."

"That is so unfair, when did Naruto get so good." Ino moaned as she dropped down next to Hinata.

"He's always been good, y... You've just never noticed." Hinata walked over to a smiling, waiting Naruto.

Hinata fell into her stance her face set into determination. Naruto smiled and fell into the same stance. Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba all noticed that Naruto had dropped into Hinata's stance. Choji noticed that both Shino and Shikamaru had paused and their attention was now riveted to Naruto. Sakura who had been sneaking glances at Sasuke finally noticed that her opponent and his had stopped sparring, they where all watching Naruto who was stood in the same position as Hinata.

Hinata shook her head at him smiling, he shifted his stance so that he was in his normal stance, left foot forward and his right foot sweeping back in a circular motion to be planted behind him his left hand held up his palm curved and facing towards him but pushed out towards his opponent, as his right hand was held in a fist bent up at the elbow.

Hinata waited she had a huge amount of patience but she knew Naruto did too she wondered if he'd move first. He smirked as he shot forward; she didn't blink as he moved to her elbow where she knocked him back. He pivoted on his foot and swung out with his knee bent, she knocked back causing Naruto to pirouette kicking his other leg out towards her which again she knocked back causing Naruto's knees to buckle underneath him. He rolled away trying to find a way to land a hit on her. They both knew that he knew how to win against her.

He smirked and pushed up so that he was stood on unsteady legs; he wavered before flipping onto his hands and pushed forwards aiming towards Hinata she knocked him down so that he skidded through her legs he popped up behind her kunai in hand pointed at the back of her neck. The people assembled stared in shock, they hadn't expected it to be so quick or to result in that.

Naruto's legs crumbled beneath him again as the kunai he held clattered to the floor he was breathing heavily as he looked up at the shocked Hinata.

"Didn't ... think... I'd do ...that ... did you?" he puffed holding his chest with his one working hand.

Hinata shook her head at him, as she turned, she'd hit the tenketsu in his knees, hand and chest when she pushed him down and he turned it into a skid. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had restricted his breathing. She dropped to her knees as Asuma and Kurenai rushed over.

"You didn't stop when I took out your legs?" Hinata panicked as Asuma picked Naruto up carefully pulling his legs out painfully allowing him a more comfortable position to breathe.

"You need to hit the tenketsu again." Kurenai stated as Hinata started to panic.

Nodding Hinata reactivated her byakugan and concentrating on the closed points she released his knees easily, his hand was slightly more difficult as it was hit at the wrong angle. The worst was his chest she must have hit him with her whole hand as it was just a clump where it had been shut off.

"Just take your ... time and... do it ...one... at a ...time" he puffed held in Asuma's arms.

Asuma tried to help regulate his breathing, as the rest of the team gathered round them. Hinata took a deep breath and focused hitting the tenketsu in his chest one at a time. She hadn't meant to hit his chest it was dangerous she could have killed him, her eyes made contact with his briefly he smiled at her his breathtaking smile that had everyone gasping.

"You could have died I'm so sorry Naruto." Hinata cried.

"Its fine, besides it was an accident I know you wouldn't have intentionally tried to shut off my chest tenketsu you know how dangerous it is. You just reacted to my attack is all?" Naruto smirked. "I lost you know." he laughed.

"Perhaps you should rest now Naruto." Asuma stated still supporting the boy.

Naruto nodded as he was helped by Asuma back to the sidelines as the teams all switched round, Hinata was still a bit shaken but continued with her new sparring partner Choji.

"Naruto I wanted to know about your relationship with Hinata?" Kurenai asked cornering Naruto at last.

"Were just friends, we've been friends for years and we're comfortable around each other, which is why we slipped up when we fought just now. She knows what I'm like and I know her I just played it too close is all." Naruto explained. "Kinda like you and Asuma." Asuma and Kurenai blinked at him, as he rose to change places.

Naruto swapped out with Sakura soon after, who swapped with Kiba, who swapped with Sasuke, then Shino then Choji and finally Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed as he watched Sasuke against Naruto. Naruto had quite literally just proven that he could hold his own against Hinata so why was he taking a beating from Sasuke? He sighed as he realized that Asuma was watching Naruto too.

Asuma frowned as he watched Naruto. He knew Naruto could take down an ANBU but his team mate was beating the crap out of him. He looked over at Kakashi, whose head was buried in that book of his. Naruto landed on the floor as Sasuke held him down his red eyes spinning. Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan. That explained a little bit, Naruto obviously hadn't come up with a strategy to beat it yet.

They called training to an end Naruto sat on the floor where he was defeated by Sasuke. Asuma puffed out his cigarette and shot forwards tackling Naruto. The teams all turned round at the sudden movement and watched as they tumbled about on the floor.

Konohamaru stood on the crest of a hill overlooking where the genin were training. He watched as Naruto appeared to be on autopilot. He shook his head in dismay. It wasn't till Uncle Asuma tackled Naruto that it got interesting. He shot down the hill running past the other senseis he flew up into the air and landed on Asuma who was taken by surprise which allowed Naruto to take Asuma's feet from under him.

Asuma threw Konohamaru at Naruto, who caught him easily enough, and set him down; they hadn't had a chance to muck around with Uncle Asuma for weeks. They both jumped back as Asuma sent kunai at them, they were edging towards the waterfall. Naruto chucked a kunai at Konohamaru who grinned as Naruto spun two into his hands they shot forward towards Asuma who now hand his knives on his hands.

He blocked Naruto crossing his hands and sent a kick towards Ko who ducked under it and swung at his remaining leg. Asuma jumped up and over Naruto his back now facing the waterfall he kept blocking their attacks as the pushed him back when at last they had him at the edge of the pool they dropped their weapons and launched themselves at him. He caught them both in a big bear hug as he toppled into the water taking the two boys with him.

There was a huge splash as they went under the water followed by the sound of giggling as Konohamaru emerged he pushed his wet hair up so that it was sticking up in typical Sarutobi style. Asuma popped up next to Konohamaru splashing the youngster with water he ran his hands up over his head through his hair, Naruto popped up next to Asuma, he ran his hands through his hair it stuck up in the Sarutobi style for a second before falling flat on his head. The water rippled as the Third Hokage walked across the water towards them he crouched down so that he was level with their bobbing heads.

"You three have no shame making complete idiots of yourselves in front of your team mates." He sighed.

The three in the water looked at each other before with a tug the Hokage was dunked into the water, causing the three to laugh uproariously at the now very wet very angry head of the village.

"You have five minutes to get ready; dinner is at the Hokage quarters." The third scowled. His wet robes dripping down onto the three still submerged in the water. There was a squelch sound with every step the Hokage took, which made them laugh even more.

Naruto looked at those still stood in the training ground.

"We'll see you later Naruto, Asuma sensei." Ino waved.

They waved back as the teams went their separate ways Asuma splashed his two nephews causing more laughter and giggling. Naruto watched as Konohamaru tried to evade Asuma's wave of water. He laughed pushing up on the water and pulling himself out of the water followed by Asuma doing the same as Konohamaru pouted at them. Laughing they bent down and hauled Konohamaru up they held his hands as they walked across the water, slowly he attempted to gather chakra in his feet. Once at the edge Naruto and Asuma shook themselves like a cat sending water flying as Konohamaru stood ankle deep in the water his chakra flaring around his feet. He smiled at the two astounded shinobi as he stepped up onto the bank flinging water at them as he shook himself dry. Asuma ruffled his hair as Naruto threw his arm around his shoulders as they made their way towards the Hokage residence.

(Line)

They looked around Naruto's apartment it was finally finished the walls had a calm, pale green on the walls, an island separated the kitchen from the main room , the island had enough stools to seat them all. The appliances where all new and clean and the fridge had been restocked as well. There was a sofa where his bed used to be and a bookcase that was filled, a coffee table and a TV and a bigger Mr. Ukki on the window sill.

The training room had been turned into his bedroom; a single bed occupied the end of the room under the window. He had doors leading out to his balcony, and a closet. His birthday presents from years gone by sat on a shelf at the back of the room. The goggles and Ro his first teddy and Cat's mask where pride of place. There was a small book shelf where his sketch pads were placed. Asuma placed Konohamaru on the bed and returned to the main room where the Hokage and Naruto had sat on the sofa.

"Nice place, told you the training room would be better as a bedroom." Asuma smirked sitting next to Naruto.

"Thanks I thought it was time for a change." Naruto shrugged.

**This is it last one till the New Year.**

**I would still like for you to pick out your favourite parts if you wouldn't mind. It's quite interesting reading how many of you have the same parts or if it's the same as mine. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys sorry it's been so long, here's the unbetaed but re-edited version. I'm stuck writing chapter 30 I'm about level to where Sasuke gets bit by Orochimaru and Anko comes in but yeah, hate writing in the middle of arcs.  
****  
spiritwolf35 for you here's the next chapter.**

Please enjoy it, lol.

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

"**Naruto" Demon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.

**Chapter 24**

Iruka sensei walked with his class towards the training grounds since they had over heard that Konohamaru had interrupted Naruto's training with the other genin of his year they had decided that they wanted to see Naruto training. Secretly he knew it was a ploy to get him to teach them again. But when they put their minds to it this class could really push all of Iruka's buttons.

The arrived at the top of the hill where they found the genin training, they all quickly spotted Naruto on the other side of the river facing off against Sasuke, which was never a good thing in Iruka's opinion. They made they're way down the hill to the other side of the river watching in awe as the genin danced back and forth in the delicate dance known as battle.

Sasuke spotted the academy children on the other side of the river, he wasn't about to lose to Naruto the pathetic little idiot. He took a deep breath and released a giant fire ball it was wide of Naruto who looked to see where it was going eyes widened he dropped his kunai and shot after the fireball. He disappeared and reappeared on the water in front of the kids he slammed his down into the water pushing his chakra out causing the water to rise up creating a wall of water in front of him, he made it bigger and held it as the fireball met it.

Steam hissed as the teams and students looked on as the steam obscured the view. At last the steam cleared to reveal a panting Naruto with water dripping down his face. He smirked, his hands dropping to his sides as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were a cold steel blue grey, as he stared at Sasuke.

"You okay?" Naruto asked over his shoulder, looking back at the class behind him. He saw the amount of scared faces and Iruka stood in front of them.

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't just go around firing wide!" he snarled.

Sasuke just glared back breathing hard.

"Well I want an answer, there are innocent people here!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Iruka was frozen on the edge of the pool.

But it was enough to pull Naruto away from his anger as he walked over to the academy class. He crouched down in front of Moegi as he tried to get her to smile. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke his hand dropping onto his shoulder.

"Sasuke do you realise how dangerous that was don't you?" Kakashi asked as he bent down looming over his student.

"It was an accident." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke." Kakashi pushed.

"It won't happen again." Sasuke muttered glaring at him.

Naruto was angry he knew Sasuke was never wide; he always, always hit his target.

"Naruto sensei? When can you come back to class?" a little girl asked, pulling him from his reprieve.

'Naruto sensei?' they all thought.

"You know it was a one time thing." Naruto bent down to her level.

"But we miss you." She pouted.

"You're awesome, and Iruka sensei could really use the help."

"Perhaps if you lot behave, I know you've been rather mean to Iruka sensei lately." Naruto's face softened as he spoke to the academy students. "Besides I'm not actually qualified as a teacher." He smiled as he stood up. "Good luck Iruka Sensei." He waved and jogged back to the team's training.

Iruka spluttered as his class turned round all glaring at him.

"Naruto!" Iruka called, "We're going to be the other side of this pool, for a while." He looked back to his class who all had their arms crossed and an annoyed look on their faces. Naruto sighed and created a clone which he sent back over the water to the students.

"Naruto Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"I helped out in class once ever since I got rid of Mizuki; Iruka sensei hasn't had a classroom assistant."

"That's impressive." Shikamaru agreed. "You know perhaps we could all help out every now and then." An idea was obviously forming in his head.

"Heads up!" Naruto shouted as a kunai came flying towards them.

Hinata reacted first spinning out of the way and taking Shikamaru with her as Naruto grabbed the kunai by the handle halting its momentum. They all looked up to see the student who had thrown the projectile. Yaku the boy with blonde hair that struggled to find the land of earth was the culprit.

"That's an incredible amount of progress you've made Yaku but remember it's not strength that counts but accuracy." Naruto shouted across the river at the shocked boy. "You can work on power later for now concentrate on hitting the target." He watched the boy nod slowly.

He threw the kunai back and watched as it flew past Yaku and landed in bedded in the tree behind the academy class.

The rookie nine all looked at Naruto shocked, he had unintentionally revealed more about himself with the presence of the academy students then he had his entire life with them.

"You're really different around them."Shikamaru stated.

"Not really." Hinata spoke as she nudged Naruto's shoulder again. "This is the Naruto I get to see all the time." She said as she walked away with Naruto towards his team and Ino.

"This is what Naruto's really like we're just not paying enough attention to notice." Choji paused from eating his chips.

Shikamaru and Shino looked at each other as they agreed.

(Line)

Naruto stood behind Shikamaru as he played Shogi with Asuma; he cocked his head to the side as he watched them play.

"You've never played shogi before have you?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto's shadow fell across him.

Naruto shook his head as he watched the two battle it out on the shogi bored, Shino stood behind him as he too watched the game. They were sat in between Kurenai and Kakashi who stood watching the pairs sparring. Lately Shino and Shikamaru had been paying a lot of attention to Naruto, which meant that Choji had too, not that there wasn't much Choji didn't know. Since Naruto and Asuma had been learning to cook courtesy of his parents he was able to get to know Naruto more.

Ino and Sakura where sat leaning back watching Sasuke battle Choji while Kiba and Akamaru fought against Hinata.

Choji was knocked back by Sasuke again. Naruto looked up at Choji and smiled walking out he swapped with Choji who eagerly moved to sit beside Shikamaru. This caught Shikamaru's attention as he watched Naruto fight with Sasuke out the corner of his eye.

"How long do you think it will take for Sasuke to beat Naruto?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Knowing Naruto, not very long." Sakura chuckled.

Kiba and Hinata dropped down next to them with Akamaru rolling onto his back exposing his belly as Shikamaru sighed and stood up to join Shino in their spar. Hinata scowled as she over heard the girls conversation, but as she watched Naruto fight she remembered that Naruto never fought full out with anyone, not even Sasuke.

Sasuke had just sent a fireball towards Naruto; luckily there were no academy students around today. Naruto dodged it, he sent another towards him and another and another each time Naruto dodged it, it was annoying the hell out of him. Sasuke growled and shot off another one as he released some kunai and shuriken either side of his fireball. He scowled when Naruto flipped over it and sent another where Naruto was landing.

Everyone jumped to their feet as the fireball engulfed Naruto. The smoke drifted past obscuring their view but when it lifted they saw Naruto. He was completely burned but walking slowly forwards. His clothes were charred and had numerous holes in them. And his skin was flaking away like paper in the wind, revealing perfect new skin underneath. He ran a hand up and across his face removing the ash from his hair.

"I think I should sit down." Naruto spoke as he walked over to the edge where they all sat gaping at him.

"How'd you do that Naruto? You should have been badly burned." Ino exclaimed.

"Advanced healing factor," He shrugged. "But it takes a lot out of me." He winced slightly as he sat down.

Sasuke scowled at him as he dropped down next to Naruto, he kept glancing at Naruto out the corner of his eye. What did he mean about an advanced healing factor? Was that how he kept up with him because he was constantly healing? He frowned that didn't make sense but if it was something the dobe learned than maybe he could too.

The sensei's glanced at each other as the genin dismissed what Naruto said shrugging it off even as Naruto hung his head dropping his bangs to cover his eyes. They knew he was referring to the kyuubi. The sparring continued around them, seeing as Naruto was perfectly fine and willing to continue with their team day.

(Line)

They had been split into two teams; Shikamaru was in charge of Choji, Hinata, and Naruto. And they had to come up with a plan to win against Sasuke's team. He turned to Naruto as they huddled together.

"What do you think?"

"Sasuke is arrogant, but quick and powerful, Ino and Sakura might get into an argument about Sasuke if we're lucky, I'm not sure about Shino so much but Kiba's hot headed,"

"What?"

"Well when Sasuke gets angry he gets sloppy,"

"So if we get Sasuke angry that leaves us with Shino."

"Umm slight problem with that, look," Choji pointed they looked up to see Shino holding back Kiba who was trying very hard to get at Sasuke. Akamaru stopped mid lunge as Shikamaru caught him with his shadow.

"Team swap. Team 10 versus team 7 then whoever wins goes against team 8." Shikamaru called.

"Hmph whatever." Sasuke muttered.

"Sorry Naruto." Hinata and Shikamaru whispered as Hinata grabbed Akamaru and walked away to their sensei's while Shino dragged a still struggling Kiba over.

"It's okay." He waved them off and walked over to his team.

Naruto looked up as he sensed team Takeru at the edge of the training ground. Unfortunately that was when Naruto got caught in Shikamaru's shadow jutsu he looked round in time to see Choji's gigantic fist swing round at him, making eye contact with Shikamaru he pushed chakra into his feet and jumped up over Choji's incoming fist and landed cat like on the floor. He smirked and shot forwards as team 10 blinked at him. Sasuke charged forward at the same moment, Naruto heading towards Shikamaru as Sasuke headed towards Choji both just recovering from their shock. Both made contact at the same time Naruto knocked Shikamaru back as Sasuke knocked Choji down. That was two out of three down.

They both turned and watched Ino and Sakura circling each other like hissing cats, when they lunged at each other they meet with nails and hair pulling and slapping. Naruto looked to Shikamaru and Choji, titling his head towards the two girls who were now rolling around on the floor, they both hung their heads and shook them in disappointment as the girls fight plainly became a cat fight. Naruto walked over to the two girls Sasuke following along behind, Naruto bent down and extracted Ino easily from the tangle of limbs and hair pulling, while Sasuke grabbed Sakura.

Ino was suddenly lifted off of Sakura by two strong arms wrapping around her waist her hair was a mess and falling in front of her face, she tried flaying around trying to lessen the grip but found that it got tighter as she was pulled back into a rather solid chest. From a gap in her hair she caught sight of Sakura being wrestled in much the same manner as her but with Sasuke the one holding her back. Turning her head just enough she found she was being held by Naruto, and that it was his strong arms and firm chest she was pulled against. She stopped her struggling as she realised this.

Naruto walked back towards Shikamaru and Choji and placed Ino down in between them; he smiled down at her and turned making his way over to his team as Ino blushed in between her two male team mates. They looked at Ino sat between them and smirked trying to hold back their laughter. It was fairly obvious that Naruto had had a growth spurt as well as developing more muscle tone as was defined in his arms which were always on show because of the short sleeved t shirt he wore.

"What are you two laughing at?" Ino asked in irritation.

"You." Shikamaru chuckled. "You're blushing." He laughed.

"I AM NOT!" She pouted.

"Yeah you are and Naruto was the one to make you blush." Choji chuckled.

"Well he shouldn't have such a firm chest and strong arms…"

"…and amazing blue eyes." Shikamaru finished. Ino scowled at him. "A lot of females have started to notice Naruto, like that girl over there, and Hinata and the academy students. It's just you and Sakura who haven't noticed." He continued to chuckle at Ino's shocked face.

Ino watched as Naruto went over to the purple haired girl and they hugged and as Shikamaru pointed out the girl blushed as her two team mates spoke and laughed with Naruto. She watched at how at ease he was with them. He was so carefree and relaxed, not at all like he was when he was with Sasuke and Sakura. Slowly he walked back to his team as the other team he had been talking to walked away. When he joined his team she watched as Naruto was shouted at by Sakura and Sasuke just glared at him, while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as their sensei just looked on.

Ino turned to her team mates. "He's so different around them."

"I know right, you know they we're in Iruka's original class before he took over from us. Naruto spent nearly all of his time with them." Shikamaru smirked falling back into the grass.

"Amazing when you catch a glimpse of the real Naruto isn't it, not the one we all assumed he was." Choji spoke up opening a new bag of chips.

"Okay, teams that's enough for today." Asuma clapped his hands together drawing their attention to him. He lit a cigarette stuffing his hands into his pocket.

**Sorry about the mistakes and grammar and things.  
once again sorry to keep you all waiting so long, (I hate it when you wait forever for a new chapter) please forgive me, I don't kill anyone off for a while...I think.**

Review if you like, Suggestions for beta's if you want, I know I need it. See you soon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys sorry it's been so long, here's the unbetaed but re-edited version.**

**chibichibi98 - Kakashi is a bit slow on the uptake I will admit, and Naruto will have so fun at his expense that's what plan anyway.**

**I have two minds on Sasuke he's an evil git I think, but he does see something in Naruto that he's not sure he likes. That's how I view him in this story at the moment. But he is generally an evil git.**

**Naruto holds back whenever he and Sasuke fight.**

**I love writing Asuma, Naruto, Konohamaru moments because it's fun and they really adapted to being a family, and yes it was my favourite part.**

**Does that answer some of your questions? I don't want to give too much away, also it might make sense in my head but not to others. Cat is my own creation, I don't why I picked the cat masked ANBU but I did. He was a small child when the fourth was hokage, that's all you're getting from me. I like being different with the ANBU masks like Itachi is a Rabbit (Hare), rather than a weasel.**  
******  
****Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

"**Naruto" Demon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.

**Chapter 25**

Naruto looked up suddenly a cold chill had descended around him. His back became ramrod straight as his head snapped to the side. Something had happened, something bad had happened to team Takeru.

(Line)

Nami's head spun round, ears twitching as it faced the window; the Hokage looked up as the cat startled. Nami only ever did that when something bad had happened, quickly he ran through what teams where out and where. He stood up as he recalled that team Takeru had been given a mission which Naruto couldn't accompany them on.

(Line)

Naruto got sent sprawling as he his was hit in the jaw by Kiba, he flipped onto his hands and bounced over him and kicked out sending Kiba back, Naruto spun and grabbed Akamaru by the throat when the dog had lunged at him. He threw Akamaru at the dog ninja knocking Kiba back as he caught his partner. Naruto's eyes darted about over the waterfall when he saw them, Ume and Riku. They looked terrible their clothes were all cut and ragged and they were bruised and bleeding but worse than that was the fact that it was just the two of them.

They made eye contact, and then he found himself with an arm full of Ume as she flung herself into his arms. He looked over her shoulder at Riku who couldn't bring himself any closer to the pair. He motioned Riku nearer as he held Ume her body wracking with sobs as the tears fell down Riku's face. Slowly Riku walked into Naruto's one remaining arm and hugged him tight letting his tears flow freely now.

The teams watched as the two sort comfort from Naruto. It was strange that two older taller ninja had fallen to pieces and need the support of the smaller, younger Naruto. They were silent as they watched the anguish of the two team mates.

"Will it ever stop hurting?" Ume finally spoke into his chest.

"No, but we move on. We learn to live, but we never forget." Naruto spoke

"But…"

"Sometimes there's nothing you can do to change it, thinking about the 'what ifs' and what you could have done, won't change anything. Blaming yourself won't make it easier it'll just prolong the hurt." Naruto spoke coolly at Riku.

"How do we get through it?" Riku said through gritted teeth.

"Together. It'll take a while, it always does, but as long as you are together, as a team you'll pull through."

"Naruto, how did you ever get through this?" Ume asked wiping her eyes on his shirt.

"I had help." He smiled serenely. "Now you too aren't the only ones grieving your sensei will be too. It's hard loosing a friend and team mate but it's just as hard loosing a student, he'll need you too. Find him, and make him understand that you're both hurting just as much as he is, and remind him you're still here and that you need him too. It took me a long time to realise that." Naruto looked up at the turtle masked ANBU he stood a little distance away from them, a small smile graced his face.

"Thanks Naruto." Riku extracted himself from the hug and pulled away as Ume kissed Naruto on the cheek and stepped back reaching for Riku's hand. Naruto blushed but smiled raising a hand to the back of his head sheepishly; he watched them walk away together.

"You okay?" Turtle asked as he knelt in front of Naruto.

"I will be." He smiled a small serene smile at his ANBU as he stepped forwards into a hug.

(Line)

Takeru had reported to the Hokage dismissing his team as he went, then after being dismissed rather than going to the hospital as instructed he found an open bar and had been drinking since. His fringe covered his eyes as he dropped his head. He was 22 years old and he had lost his first ever student from his first ever team. Granted he was one of the only ones from his original genin team still alive now but, he'd never lost anyone under his command before.

He downed another drink slumping forward. The door opened and Takeru found he was now flanked by his two remaining students.

"You know we've never lost a friend before too sensei." Riku started.

"But we still need you. And it's gonna hurt like hell for a while but together we'll pull through." Ume smiled teary eyed at her sensei.

"We're not gonna let you wallow alone sensei, we're a team, that's the only way we'll be able to make it through this, together as a team." Riku smiled.

"I thought you two would have been grieving longer." Takeru slurred slightly.

"We're still grieving sensei." Riku shrugged as the sadness crept up again.

"But we've got a really great friend who's there for us. And knows what we're going through." Ume replied.

"Who's that?" Takeru slurred again.

"Naruto." Riku replied.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Naruto." Ume wiped her tears. "Come on sensei." She hugged him tight. "Please Sensei we need you now more than ever."

Takeru sighed and wrapped his arm round Ume and pulled Riku into a one armed hug. "Okay, let's go."

(Line)

Team 7 walked through the gates of the village in a huff ever since the land of waves their teamwork had been off, Sasuke was starting to revert to his old ways of annoying Naruto.

Naruto sighed his hands tucked into the pocket of his white hoodie. The Hokage had presented him with the hoodie randomly. It had two green stripes, one running down each arm, and it was soft and warm and he wore it all the time now that it was winter. He glanced out the corner of his eye at Sasuke who had appeared to be going into a bit of a strop as he glared daggers at Kakashi. Sakura was stood off to the side her hands hiding her mouth in worry. It didn't really matter to Naruto he had missed whatever the argument was about.

Sasuke had been getting fiercer in his anger towards Naruto, which he couldn't figure out why. He shrugged and walked past his team, waving goodbye as they were dismissed, looking up he found Hinata and Konohamaru stood waiting for him. Oh yes Konohamaru popped his clone before another one could take its place.

He strode over to Konohamaru and clipped him on the back of the head before ruffling his hair in an affectionate way; he smiled up at Hinata, and was shocked when she hugged him. Slightly shocked and unsure what to do, he slowly returned her hug.

Hinata finally released Naruto from her hug. "I was wondering if you would both like to come to dinner at the Hyuuga compound." She started to become shy as she started talking about her home.

The two boys looked to each other and as one turned and accepted the kind invitation.

- We'd gladly accept your invitation as long as we don't cause too much bother. –

(Line)

Naruto and Konohamaru shuddered as they left the Hyuuga compound Neji was very icy, and Hanabi was …mean, if they were being polite. At least they had been civil enough for Hinata. And thankfully so had the Hyuuga's who in their usual manner disliked Naruto, even if he had been going there receiving eloquence lessons from Hiashi along with Konohamaru for years now. Being the Hokage's grandson meant you had to have a certain way about you. "Naruto, why do they hate you so much?"

"It could be any number of things I suppose." Naruto shrugged.

"Is it because you have the nine tails fox sealed inside you?" Konohamaru asked staring at his feet.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned shocked. Konohamaru had never brought that up even after Naruto told him about it. Naruto looked up and ran his hand along the back of his head as he figured out how to address this. He hadn't noticed that everyone who had heard this tiny little question had stopped and was waiting to see what happened next.

"Ko…"

"Can't they see you for you not the thing you contain. I mean how many people could do what you do and the way they treat how can you stand it!" Konohamaru had tears in his eyes.

"This is my home Ko, this is where mum and dad are from this is what they died protecting this village and everyone in it. That's what be a ninja is. It's not about neat tricks and how strong or smart you are. It's about protecting what's precious to you." He paused. "Mum said this to me once 'Family isn't just about blood and who you're related to, it's about people you trust and care for and they become your precious people. People who you trust and care for, they're the ones who become your precious people the one's your willing to give everything for. You may not understand it yet but you will one day and that's why you'll make such a great big brother to Konohamaru.' That's why I don't care what they say or how they treat me because even though I'm not related by blood to anyone, you, grandpa, uncle 'Suma, you're my family. And Iruka, Hikaru too." He smiled at Ko. "one day I hope that they will look at me and see me not the demon, I hold back every day that I'm alive. It just takes time. And I've got my entire life time to prove it."

Ko nodded, "well I wish they'd hide it better then. I mean they don't even know you yet they judge you." He wiped his nose.

"I don't I'd rather know what people really thought of me. That way I know where I stand. I've said this before you should never judge a book by its cover. Now we should really head home Grandpa's waiting to teach us a new composition on the piano." Naruto smiled brightly.

(Line)

Takeru walked into where team 7 was training, he walked over to Kakashi and joined him as they watched Naruto and Sakura sparring against Sasuke. He settled next to Kakashi and crossed his arms.

"You know you've got an amazing kid there right?" Takeru said watching Naruto.

"Hmm." Kakashi feigned interest.

"If it wasn't for Naruto I don't know how my team would cope. He's a great kid and an excellent shinobi. You really need to open your eyes and see him for who he really is."

Kakashi nodded his head absently.

"I'm going to be borrowing Naruto for a while, just to let you know." Takeru smirked as Naruto sent Sasuke flying. He turned and walked away as Kakashi turned after him. Naruto smiled slightly over hearing the conversation.

(Line)

Naruto stood in between Ume and Riku as the faced Takeru. This was one of the last missions they'd be on together as Naruto had to return to his team and team Takeru were assigned somewhere else. Naruto knew they were involved in the chunin exam coming up. You couldn't be the Hokage's grandson and not know.

Naruto looked up as Takeru continued to speak to them. He'd miss them after this, but his missions had improved greatly because of them. He nodded as Takeru dismissed them. They jumped up into the trees splitting off into separate directions. Naruto moved gracefully through the trees, as he kept an ever eager eye out for the missing caravan convoy. It was carrying precious materials needed for Konoha and had not arrived at the village three days ago. They had been sent out two days ago to find and retrieve the convoy.

The split up always with in radio distance trying to cover as much distance as possible. So far there had been no sign of the convoy. Naruto paused balancing on the branch of a thick tree. His head titled up as a rustling noise assaulted his ears.

Tsubasa dived down through the canopy above him soaring past him before wheeling round in mid air to land on the branch Naruto was now crouched on. Naruto watched Tsubasa as he gestured and fluttered around trying to tell Naruto something.

"Have you found the convoy?" Naruto whispered.

Tsubasa jumped up and down. Touching his radio Naruto sent the approved signal broadcast to the others that he had found it. He waited for a signal back, he wasn't going to go off on his own, there could be untold problems waiting at the site and by going off alone would mean that they others wouldn't know that something had happened and be prepared to rescue him. It had taken a while before they were even willing to let him out of there site, since Kenta died. But slowly they had allowed it, now though he knew if he moved that they would panic and ninjas in a panic, is never good.

At last the signal came through on his radio 'stay put we're coming to you.' He settled on his branch and sent Tsubasa to help lead them to him.

He didn't have long to wait Ume arrived first with Tsubasa flitting about her head. Takeru arrived with Riku just after, silently they followed behind Tsubasa. They found the convoy in a ditch abandoned. They waited checking to see if anyone was coming. It was eerily silent, not a bird or animal making a sound, that's what un-nerved them the most and where were the people who had accompanied the caravans.

Naruto sniffed the air the smell of blood faint in the air. The wind had changed direction since they arrived it was now blowing away from them rather then towards them. That meant any element of surprise they had was now gone. Naruto realised this as the shuriken came flying towards them.

They separated Naruto transforming into a squirrel as he ran down the tree out into the open. He stopped and sniffed the air his heart racing. He pranced forwards like squirrels do 90% forwards run all the way back. He edged forwards again darting into the caravan he made it to the steps when more shuriken came flying at him. He scuttled back into the bushes on the opposite side from the clearing.

He searched out his teams chakra signatures finding them barely hidden in the undergrowth around him. He could make out a feint trace of an unknown chakra somewhere near the caravan. He released his transformation with minimal effort and moved position again so that his minimal amount of chakra didn't give him away. His radio faintly buzzed, telling him not to move as they figured out a plan.

Tsubasa fluttered in a tree above the caravan where shuriken were once again shot out towards him. He flew off squawking in alarm. Takeru zeroed in on the direction they were thrown from, what he needed was one more distraction so that they could do something about them. He caught Naruto's attention, Naruto was the fastest of all of them, and so signalling what he wanted he prepared his own projectiles. With a nod Naruto shot out to the caravan he reached the steps and glimpsed the inside of the caravan which was all he needed before the shuriken came flying towards him. He flipped up and over the shuriken as Takeru released his landing in a ready position as they sailed past him. He sprang forwards twirling his chakra blade in his hand. He stopped as a mammoth sized man jumped out of the bushes, as Naruto stood to his full height, which didn't reach past this guys knees. Takeru joined him and barely reached this guys gut which was protruding out from his body. A fat guy with muscles great. The mammoth guy smiled he'd figured out that he'd got them at a disadvantage.

As he drew closer to them others appeared from behind him all smiling sinisterly. They moved round forming a circle around Naruto and Takeru waving weapons manically, but all of them were concentrating on the two in the middle they didn't seem to notice or didn't care about the other two. If they could take out the smaller guys then they could concentrate their attacks on the big guy. Although if the took the big guy out first the smaller guys moral might disappear leaving them running and easy pickings. There was a tall slim man with a thin moustache and long hair and a pair of scimitars to Naruto's right his view was partially blocked by Takeru. If he attacked him he would be slightly unawares which would give Naruto the slight advantage.

Riku and Ume glanced at each other in their hiding places; Naruto was the ideas person and Takeru their leader they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. They had been just as shocked as Naruto when the mammoth man stepped out from the bushes.

Naruto tucked his face into his scarf, he was trying to figure away of doing this, he caught a glimpse of Ume as he did, she'd always been good at figuring out what it was he was doing of he thought of a plan she would pick up on it and inform Riku. His thoughts were interrupted when the mammoth guy started advancing towards them.

Takeru looked down at Naruto it was his fault that Naruto was in over his head. He stepped forward to meet the mammoth guy.

"I trust you Naruto." He whispered "Try not to take too long, okay? I don't think I can hold him off for long." Naruto nodded. He shot to guy he'd targeted earlier and with a clash his chakra blade meet the scimitars of his opponent. Ume like Naruto hoped understood his intentions perfectly. She threw shuriken at Naruto's chosen mark.

Riku appeared behind Naruto blocking the sword swung at him with his metal plated gloves holding it off as either Ume or Naruto threw him a kunai. He pushed off of the sword pushing it away as he grabbed the kunai. He would not let anything happen to Naruto or his team. Naruto spun behind him appearing at his assailant's throat he ducked down turning on his knees swiping out for Naruto's assailant's legs. The metallic smell of blood hit them at the same time as he wrenched his kunai into the enemy's jaw sending it up as far as possible he rolled to the right as another enemy joined in the attack. Ume was dashing up and down the tree line throwing projectiles at her team-mates next intended targets. There was a wrench as she was grabbed unceremoniously from her vantage point Tsubasa dived at her assailant. "Get help!" she shouted as she was dropped from his grasp she turned releasing a fire jutsu at her enemy.

The smell of charred flesh assaulted her as he continued towards her his eyes bloody where Tsubasa had sunk his talons into them when he dived. She danced back her hand reaching behind her blindly. She backed up into a tree her eyes glued to her adversary. His grinned down at her his kunai glistening menacingly down upon her. She wouldn't be quick enough to counter her opponent or the blow he was sure to make. She brought her arms up as the warm liquid hit her she looked up to see Naruto chakra blade extended with his blue chakra in the middle of her enemy's gut and Riku with his kunai sticking out either side of his neck in a freakish Frankenstein manner. They were both looking at her worry in their eyes. She smiled reassuringly at them as they both dropped him when they removed their weapons. Naruto handed his chakra blade to Ume and twirled kunai into his hands nodding he jumped at the furthest attacking man. Riku made sure Ume was alright before taking out the closest man to them. Ume tightened her grip on Naruto's precious weapon and danced into the middle of her two boys, her worry gone.

Tsubasa flew into the Hokage's office landing on the head of Nami who opened an eye warily as the little bird puffed. Choza and the Hokage watched this interaction in puzzlement. Nami rolled its eyes and rolled tapping the bird on its leaf head band, closing its eyes solving that matter for them. The third Hokage at last realised who the little bird was.

"You're Tsubasa, the bird Naruto saved." Tsubasa nodded, still puffing, "Has something happened?" he turned away from the bird that was nodding vigorously he walked over to the cupboard where his crystal ball was stored. Pulling it out, he concentrated on Naruto's familiar chakra signature. Nami's ears twitched as Naruto came into focus along with team Takeru. They watched as Takeru was sent flying by a mammoth of a man, pausing the battle that the three younger ninja were involved in.

"Choza, find your old team mates, you're going to assist this team, lets see if Naruto's intuition is as good as it seems.

"You know it is old man now hurry up with the reinforcement's already poor Takeru sensei is getting pummelled over here." Naruto turned as though he knew he was being watched.

The Hokage and Choza looked at each other in wonder then before nodding Choza left to find his team mates.

Naruto grabbed and spun with Ume as Takeru was sent flying back where Ume had been standing. They all watched as he flew between them and the mammoth man cracked his knuckles as he walked towards Takeru he shakily got to his feet. He'd taken quite a beating at the hands of mammoth guy. And so far he'd not been able to find any weakness in the guy either. He wiped the blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

Ume danced under her assailants arm and flexed her leg bending over at the waist she kicked up with her flexed leg knocking the guy charging in the middle flying backwards, she twirled round Naruto's Chakra blade flashing as she moved.

Naruto pushed away from his opponent and split away creating two more of himself which fled off in different directions he smirked when his opponent stopped short. He loved it when he surprised someone, which wasn't that hard considering how easily everyone wrote him off. Dead last my arse. He dodged a sweeping axe as the ground shook around them, Ume and Riku were both fire natures so it couldn't be them. He jumped up over the axe burying it into the ground as Ume ran up its shaft and knocked the owner into the advancing mace wielder. This she followed up by sending a fireball after them. Using Naruto's chakra blade she swung down knocking another enemy back as Naruto with chakra infused kunai hit the guy pinning him to a nearby tree, his kunai still glowing as the enemy's eyes dimmed.

Takeru was knocked back from the mammoth guy he coughed up blood as he held his hand to his chest that last hit had really taken a lot out of his lungs. The was a loud slam as where the mammoth guy had been moments before a giant sized hand was now in it's place, he looked up past the hand to see a familiar crop of red hair, he allowed a smile to grace his lips as he turned to where his team were.

Choza with his long red hair and purple markings on his cheeks nodded as his two team mates joined in the fray. He wore a samurai like outfit (a black suit with armour with the kanji for food on it. He also had a rope belt, hand guards and a hachimaki (styled head band) where his forehead protector should be. He swung his other hand where his first one had been when he felt something tickling his palm.

Naruto cocked his head as the mace stopped just inches from his left ear he watched as the mace retreated away from before spinning round and taking out the axe wielder who was currently attacking Riku. Riku blinked and glanced round at Naruto who shrugged and moved over to help Ume as the guy she was fighting was gain an advantage over her. Riku turned round to see a long blond haired ninja wearing a Konoha flak jacket, over a black outfit, complete with hand guards, and a red haori, but the item he was most glad to see was the Konoha forehead protector which stood out from the spiky hair on top. He smiled and jumped on the guy Naruto and Ume had knocked down.

Inoichi holding his hands in the required signs for his clan technique nodded at Shikaku Nara. Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face. He had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail and a goatee. He was wearing a mesh shirt underneath his flak jacket with a deer skin coat over the top and hand guards. He nodded back and held his hand in the rat hand sign as the enemies were all caught in his Shadow imitation technique, he didn't do it quick enough though.

Naruto's head band was knocked off as he flew back. Stood there in his white hoodie his hair blowing in the wind he looked exactly like a younger version of the fourth which caught the enemy and the jounin's off guard. He frowned knowing instantly what they were thinking; he moved from one opponent to the other and landed back in his original spot his kunai dripping.

"I'm not him!" he growled as he stood up flinging the blood from his kunai as he glared at the jounin who stood in awe as each of the remaining enemies fell down where they were held by the shadow bind extending from Shikiaku.

The elder Ino-Shika-Cho trio were amazed at Naruto they never realised just how much he was like the fourth till that moment. Naruto noticed idly that they all had pierced ears much like their children, probably a clan thing flashed through his mind. The trio stared at Naruto as he made his way over to his male team-mate. It was strange how eerie it was that they and the enemy had had stopped short when they saw Naruto with out his head band. And that he knew instantly what they were thinking.

"Scary how uncanny it is isn't it?" Inoichi whispered leaning into Shikaku.

"More scary how much he knows about it." Shikaku nodded.

"Did you see how fast he moved? That was incredibly Choji mentioned that people underestimated him but…"

"Can't believe just how good he is can you?" Takeru smiled as he walked past them to join his team.

Ume walked over to Naruto handing him his head band, he nodded kindly at her as he retied it around his forehead. She smiled and handed him his chakra blade back which returned his sincere smile to his face.

"What now, Sensei?" Riku asked, indicating the forgotten convoy.

"Now, we bring it all home, after we tidy up the battle field, Ume, Riku if you please." Takeru explained.

Ume and Riku set about removing the evidence of their battle as Naruto watched on. Takeru shifted his head towards Naruto who nodded and creating clones began to move the convoys so that they could begin the journey home.

The group arrived at the gate where the convoy was released from the scrolls, and the Hokage was waiting with Turtle, a medical team and Kotesu and Izumo sat trying to watch what was happening. The medical team rushed over to Takeru he sighed in relief as the glowing green chakra healed his damaged torso.

"Could you kindly take these away please Turtle." The Hokage said.

Nodding Turtle stepped forward with Sparrow appearing behind him they both ruffled Naruto's hair as they passed and taking the convoy from Choza disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto, Ume and Riku looked to Takeru who dismissed them. The Hokage held Naruto's shoulder a moment as he whispered in his ear. Naruto shook his head and laughed walking away from him and joining his waiting team mates.

"An eventful mission." The Hokage puffed oh his pipe, "Thank you, Ino-Shika-Cho the mission office has the required paper work for you." He dismissed them. As the medical team finished it scan of Takeru, with orders to go to the hospital when he was finished.

"You know you have one hell of a grandson there lord Hokage." Choza remarked.

"I can't wait to see him in the chunin exam." Inoichi agreed.

"I agree, who's up for drinks?" Shikaku asked, as they walked past.

"Takeru about the chunin exam?" the Hokage walked away with Takeru to the Hokage tower.

Izumo and Kotesu looked to each other and smiled if Naruto made it through the exam to the finals they would be fighting for seats to watch him. They had a bit of a soft spot for the blonde haired boy who was forever following the cat masked ANBU.

**Sorry about the mistakes and grammar and things. Once again sorry to keep you all waiting so long, (I hate it when you wait forever for a new chapter) please forgive me, I don't kill anyone off for a while...I think.**

**Sorry I forgot I did that to Kenta, my sister kept saying he rminded her of a character in a comic she read. (Naruto heroes path, Lee's son. Blame my sister for his demise,) which happened accidently, I might add, but I was always going to get rid of one of them sorry. No one else dies! For a while...**

**Review if you like, Suggestions for beta's if you want, I know I need it. See you soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Easter!**

**I kinda forget about Kakashi. And he's one of my favourite characters. Poor Kakashi.**

**Salamandra15 – Naruto was scared of animals, that's why Akamaru makes such an effort with him, Nami well... and Tsubasa (the little bird) he saved it so it's loyalty is to Naruto. I think the bird was on a cover on the manga once and it stuck in my head.**

**HelloHockey27 – Naruto and Ume never crossed my mind actually so I never gave it much thought. I wonder many others thought that?**

**serialkeller – It will be close between them.**

**Bunnibutch – Sasuke is an ass! He will remain an ass, but he and Naruto realise they should have, could have been friends.**

**Spiritwolf35 – I love you. You keep asking me things and really make me go over them. Chuunin exams soon promise. On the Whirlpool country, I thought Kushina was sent for from there which is why I said that. It just says it was destroyed during the war, but not which war. You point is valid and had me checking everywhere and it probably is my mistake I forgot about the Rain orphans, I do think your right, sorry about that.**

**Also I struggle writing a big arc like this, but I'm almost at the preliminaries. My problem is Anko's fight, and Rock Lee. I don't want to write Lee's fight, that's what is holding me back. I feel I can't write it well enough so I should skip. Sorry.**

**I miss writing Cat =(**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts, follows and reviews.**

Naruto = flash back

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

_"Naruto"_ signing/sign language

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 26**

Naruto and Konohamaru were sat at the piano practicing the new composition their grandfather had taught them the other day. Well Konohamaru was practicing while Naruto helped him. Naruto had a natural talent with music so he easily picked it up. They were practicing before the academy started and Naruto had to partake in another mission with his actual team.

"Hey Naruto, do you think your team will be entered into the chunin exams?" Ko asked as he hit a duff note, scowling at the keys as though it was their fault they went wrong.

"I shouldn't think so, most teams get held back a year, and the way our teamwork's been lately," Naruto shrugged his fingers running across the keys beautifully as he played. "See where you went wrong?" Naruto asked. Ko nodded and played the same composition as Naruto but slower. He smiled glad that he had finally played it correctly.

"Now I can work on making it faster, Hey Naruto can you play ninja with us today?"

"Sure after my mission okay?" He ruffled Ko's hair. "Want me to walk with you to the academy?"

"Yes please. I'm not embarrassed by you Naruto, I love that you're my big brother." Ko chirped as he jumped off the stool. "Bye Nami." He called as Nami stalked into the office. "Bye Grandpa, see you at dinner." Ko said as he stopped to hug his grandfather.

"Naruto," The Hokage cleared his throat and held his arms out. Naruto laughed and hugged the old man tight. "See you at dinner Naruto, and try to behave both of you," he called out as both his grandchildren raised a hand above their head waving. He shook his head and smiled, if only Asuma would settle down and give him another grandchild. He sighed he walked into his office, "Morning Nami." He stroked the cat absently as he stared out his window.

(Line)

Naruto arrived at the team's meeting point to find both Sakura and Sasuke waiting, he sighed as he was blanked by both. 'Great hours of waiting with these two,' he sighed.

"Hey, why don't we go practice at the training ground? We're only going to be waiting around for sensei anyway…."

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Humph, who'd want to train with a loser like you?" Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms.

"Hey where are you going Naruto?" Sakura called out.

"To get a book, if I'm going to be stuck here waiting for hours I'd rather be doing something productive with my time," Naruto called over his shoulder.

Naruto returned to the rendezvous point carry a scroll and a book and munching on an apple. He joined his team and with his back to the fence slid down the apple still in his mouth and opened his book catching the apple as he bit down. Sasuke scowled at him as he watched him while Sakura shot glances at her love from under her lashes.

Three hours later Naruto looked up from making notes on the scroll as Kakashi arrived. He stood rolling the scroll up and pocketing the book away together in his back pouch much like Kakashi hid his Icha Icha books in his back pouch.

"Hey guys. I got lost." Kakashi waved.

"Liar!" Sakura screamed she looked round, when it was just her screaming. She always expected Naruto to be there right alongside her.

"So what are we doing today sensei?" Naruto cocked his head.

"What you got lined up for us now sensei?" Sakura spoke at the same time as Naruto her loud voice drowning out Naruto's gravelly one.

Naruto shook his head and picked his apple core up he walked it over to a bin and got rid of it when he turned back Kakashi had already explained their missions to his two team mates. He huffed he was really starting to get annoyed with Kakashi. It was more that Kakashi didn't include him in well, anything really. He sighed again as he jogged to keep up.

They were walking back through the village a cat got the cream look on Sakura's face as she walked between her boys, closer to Sasuke than usual. She was starting to get worried about Naruto, he was becoming quiet, not that it wasn't a nice thing, but it unnerved her more than anything, he hadn't even reacted when Sasuke goaded him. She glanced at him out the corner of her eye which was quite hard to do since he was the same height as her now. He was writing on the scroll from this morning. She glanced to Sasuke he had his hands in his pockets and his usual scowl on his face, she looked back to Naruto, she hadn't seen him smile, for a while now. Perhaps that's what it was, she missed his smile.

"Teamwork seems to be a bit off today," Kakashi commented.

"Teamwork, what teamwork? The only time we had team work was when we fought Haku in the land of waves." Naruto commented looking up.

Kakashi was slightly unnerved by the intense look in Naruto's eyes. "That's it for today; I've got to hand in the mission report." Kakashi dismissed them.

Naruto's attention was pulled away to the eagle that flew over head. "If you're going to see the Hokage can you give him that please, means he gets it a little earlier?" Naruto threw his finished scroll to Kakashi who blinked, as he caught the scroll, nodding absently as he left.

"Well if that's it then I'm heading home." Sasuke declared as he eyed Naruto. Not once today had the idiot mucked up and it bugged him, he needed to prove that he was better than Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke wait," Sakura called hearts in her eyes, "Why don't we work on our teamwork just the two of us?"

"You do realize that's what Naruto suggested while we were waiting for Kakashi sensei right? I called him a loser, and you just screamed at him to shut up. What makes you think if I didn't want to do it then together that I'd want to do it now just the two of us. Why don't you go off and practice because as far as I'm concerned you're below Naruto in ability." He smirked watching as her face fell. He turned and walked away.

Sakura started to wallow in self loathing.

"Sakura I'd offer to train with you but I already made plans to play ninja with Konohamaru and his friends after we finished today." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as a square box made its way up the path behind them.

"Why would a ninja want to play pretend ninja with a bunch of brats?" Sakura remarked, snapping out of her funk.

"Because he's my brother, and I like spending time with my brother." Naruto stated. "You know rocks aren't square Ko." He shouted out as the box with peep holes moved closer. He turned round smiling.

The box lifted to reveal Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon all wearing familiar goggles on their heads.

"Sorry bro, but I couldn't figure out how to make it more rock like while hiding all three of us." Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are you still going to play ninja with us Naruto?" Moegi asked wringing her hands nervously. They had obviously heard the conversation between Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto knelt down so that he was level with Moegi, "of course I'm still going to play ninja with you." He smiled reassuringly. "I remember a story one time…"

"Yeah Naruto tells the best stories ever!" Konohamaru exclaimed to his friends as they all stepped closer.

"...thanks. Oh yes. 'A man bought a donkey at the market one day and took him home on approval. Now the man owned several donkeys already and he knew each one's character very well. One of the donkeys was very strong and brave. Another was eager to please but quickly exhausted. One was very lazy. He hated going to work in the morning and he did as little as he possibly could all day long. When the other animals were loaded up he always tried to be last so that he would get the lightest load.

The man led the new donkey into the stable yard. For a moment he stood sniffing at his new companions. Then, without hesitation, he trotted up to the lazy donkey and began feeding comfortably at his side.

Though it was late in the day, the man immediately led the new donkey out of the yard, straight back to market.

"You cannot have given him a fair trial yet," said the merchant. "It is only ten minutes since you bought him."

"I don't need to try him anymore," replied the man. "I know just what he is like from the friend he chose for himself. Take him away and give me my money back. I can do without donkeys like him. 'So what's the moral of this story?" he asked, looking at each child in turn. "You can tell what people are like from the friends they choose." He turned his head looking at Sakura as he spoke.

"That's a good story Naruto." Moegi smiled.

"Thanks, so what's with the goggles?" Naruto asked standing up to his full height.

"We're copying you're old look." Udon explained, "Besides it gets us used to having something on our head." Udon nodded.

"Hey bro, who's the girl? Is she your team mate? Sakura I think?" Konohamaru pondered.

"Yeah this is Sakura Haruno and you just missed Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi sensei." Naruto shrugged.

"What do you mean this is Sakura Haruno, you can't just dismiss me like that." Sakura started to get angry.

"Well you're my team mate, an acquaintance from the academy." Naruto shrugged. "How was I supposed to introduce you?"

Sakura shook with anger as she threw a punch at Naruto that should have sent him flying into the nearby fence, but didn't make contact as Naruto stepped out of the way.

"She's kinda loud," Moegi whispered to Udon, who nodded.

"And violent, I'm glad you're not like that Moegi, you're sweet and kind and pretty…" Moegi blushed.

"Am I not pretty?!" Sakura turned a menacing glare towards Konohamaru who hadn't quite realized what he said.

"I'd run if I was you Ko," Naruto stated edging away from his brother with Udon and a blushing Moegi as Sakura advanced on Konohamaru.

(Line)

Kakashi handed his mission report into Iruka, who smiled brightly back.

"Thanks for the reports," He filed them away, "How's Naruto doing? We've both been really busy lately that we haven't had a chance to catch up." Iruka asked.

"He's fine, he's paired with Sasuke Uchiha, they're a bit tense with each other, but coming along nicely, they may even be able to surpass you soon." Kakashi shrugged.

"That's not really what I meant." Iruka sighed. "That's nice to know but Naruto could have surpassed me ages ago if he wanted to, he probably already has." Iruka smiled as Kakashi cocked his head, in puzzlement, what did Iruka mean that wasn't what he meant, and why, did he think Naruto could have surpassed him ages ago?

Kakashi walked out of the mission office and was accosted by the elders he sighed as he pulled out his book. Moving into a side room they were very much alone.

"Kakashi if you haven't noticed the chunin selection exams are approaching." Koharu got straight to the point.

"We want you to nominate Uchiha Sasuke." Danzo ordered.

Kakashi eyed them all warily before nodding his head turning to join the meeting the Hokage had originally summoned him for.

"You do realize that the demon brat will be entered as well?" Homura stated.

"It's a team effort till the final part, besides he can never progress up through the ranks anyway." Danzo's eye gleamed out from the darkness. He would not allow the demon brat to progress; it was his duty to the village.

(Line)

Konohamaru ran followed by a fuming Sakura as Naruto, Udon, and Moegi followed after. Ko ran with a yell straight into something hard, he fell back with an "ouch", looking up to see two sand ninja stood in front of him. A girl with green eyes and blonde hair split into four ponytails was wearing a light coloured purple off the shoulder garment that stopped halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. She wore fishnet over her shoulders and legs, (her right calf and left thigh). Her forehead protector was around her neck and she glared down at Konohamaru. While the boy who Konohamaru had run into was wearing a black full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front, he had a black hood with cat like ears attached to the outfit and his forehead protector on the hood covering his forehead. And a mummified object sat on his back. He had purple triangle face paint on his face. He glared down at Konohamaru reaching down with his gloved hands to pick him up by front of his shirt.

"That hurts." The hoodie boy said.

(Line)

The eagle flew through the sky catching the attention of Kurenai and Asuma who were both with their teams at the moment. Wondering what they were being summoned for, they dismissed their teams and headed towards the Hokage tower.

(Line)

"Konohamaru!" Moegi called as he was picked up.

"That hurt you little piece of shit." The hoodie boy spoke angrily.

"Don't, we'll get into trouble." The blonde girl spoke.

"I'm sorry I was messing around…" Sakura started to apologies, 'who are these guys' she thought.

"I'd put him down if I were you," Naruto scowled at the older ninja.

"Why's that?" he spat.

"Because that's the Hokage's grandson you're holding in your hands and you wouldn't want to cause a diplomatic incident now would you." Naruto stepped forwards, his hands out in the open showing he meant no harm. He felt a tug to his chakra; he ignored it concentrating on his little brother.

The two ninja shared a look, before Konohamaru was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground where he scuttled back to Naruto. Naruto looked down at Konohamaru.

"You okay?" He knelt down checking him over to see if he was hurt. "Not hurt are you? Don't think grandpa would be pleased if we turned up to dinner and you were hurt." He stood ruffling Ko's hair as he moved him behind him. "I don't think my teammate would have let you get far." Naruto said his lips formed in a line.

(Line)

The Hokage sat in an adjoining room where many of his jounin ninja where gathered. He watched as Asuma and Kurenai walked in together, his eyebrow rose slightly at that, then, when Kakashi lazily made his way into the room, followed by an anxious Iruka, he began.

"There's only one reason why you're all here, it should be obvious." He glanced round the room allowing the ninja's to chat amongst themselves.

"It's that time already…"

"It's already been reported to the other countries, I've seen them in the village. So when is it?" said a ninja wearing a bandana backwards and chewing on a senbon needle, which he rolled as he spoke.

"In a week."

"Wow, that soon?"

"I'll announce it properly seven days from now." Nami stretched around the Hokage's shoulder's causing him to stop and eye the cat warily. "The chunin selection exam will commence!"

(Line)

Sasuke was shocked that Naruto realized he was there; he smoothed his facial features as he flipped the rock in his hand up into the air.

"What are you bastards, doing in our village?" he smirked as the two sand ninja's spun round to face him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed in joy.

'Hmm, he's quite handsome that one,' the blonde female ninja thought, as her team-mate scowled. 'Both of them actually.' Her eyes flicked back over to Naruto.

"Get lost!" Sasuke spoke coolly, causing both Sakura and Moegi to gush.

"That's Sasuke my other team mate." Naruto explained to Udon and Konohamaru. Naruto's chakra pulled again, as he gazed up into the tree Sasuke was in.

(Line)

The Hokage summoned the three new jounin sensei's forward. "Now we'll hear from those who are watching over our new genin." He noticed that Kurenai was stood in between both Kakashi and Asuma. "Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma would you like to nominate any genins to enter into the chunin selection exam?" His eyes raked over them all "I don't have to tell you that a genin who has properly completed eight missions is eligible to take the exam if nominated by their sensei." Takeru rested his hand on Iruka's shoulder as the Hokage looked over to both of them. "Of course completing more missions than that is the norm."

'He shouldn't really be asking this of them they're not ready yet, I bet Naruto could convince me otherwise though,' Iruka worried.

"Now starting with Kakashi…"

Kakashi stepped forward, "The Kakashi led team seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto," several people edged forward as Naruto's name was mentioned. "Under the name of Hatake Kakashi I nominate them for the chunin selection exam."

"Yes!" Iruka breathed.

Kurenai stepped forward, "the Kurenai led team eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Abrurame Shino, under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai, the same as to my left."

Asuma stepped forward, "the Asuma led team ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, under the name of Sarutobi Asuma, the same as to my left."

"Hmm, how rare that all of them have been nominated," the Hokage watched as Takeru and Iruka exchanged glances. "What is it Iruka?" the Hokage pressed.

"It's nothing lord Hokage,"

"Were you going to complain that they need more experience, because I was six years younger than Naruto when I became a chunin?" Kakashi shrugged turning to face Iruka, as his eyes met Takeru's.

"Naruto's different from you and if he hadn't been so stubborn he probably would have passed your record years ago…" Iruka snapped at Kakashi.

"I was going to nominate Naruto if you didn't anyway," Takeru shrugged.

"And I've seen the way the teams all interact together when you trained together remember; I know they can handle it, deep down I know, I'm just worried, it's in my nature. But one conversation with Naruto and I'll be convinced that they can do it just as much as my instinct is telling me they can. I know they won't be crushed because I have faith in them, even if they fail this time they'll have gained experience and learned for next time. So no I wasn't going to complain because I have more faith in them than you!" Iruka snapped. Causing Kurenai to raise her eyebrow in alarm at the fact a chunin would stand up to Kakashi. Asuma chuckled as did the Hokage and Takeru as Kakashi glared down at Iruka.

"At least we know where Naruto gets that from now." Asuma chuckled.

"Calm down Iruka, I don't think poor Takeru could help you if you picked a fight with Kakashi." The Hokage tried to keep the peace. Nami's head turned towards the window causing the Hokage to look down.

Kakashi pulled the scroll Naruto had given him out and placed it on the desk in front of the hokage. He turned and walked out as the other ninja stood back.

(Line)

The hooded boy started to pull his mummified package from his back. "Stupid punk, think you're so cool, sitting up there in that tree, come down here and I'll show you cool."

"Kankuro, stop it." Temari scowled crossing her arms, "Wait you're going to use Karasu." She was shocked as he began unravelling his mummified object.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, your teammate doesn't look very happy." Naruto stated.

"Kankuro stop it." Sasuke was taken by surprise as everyone turned to see where the whispered voice had come from. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

Stood on the underside of a branch with his arms crossed was a red headed boy with pale skin, green eyes which had a permanent unkindness to them. There were no evidence of eyebrows but his eyes were surrounded by black rings like tanuki (raccoon) and the kanji for love carved into his forehead. His spiky hair was parted on the left making the kanji more distinctive. He was wearing a black full body suit with short sleeves and quarter length trouser, with an open neck. He had a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips and a wide leather strap hang over his left side reappearing at his right hip. A gourd was attached to this strap and his black forehead protector was wrapped around it to.

"Ga…Gaara." the one called Kankuro stuttered.

Sasuke tried to figure out when that boy had snuck up on him, and slightly annoyed that Naruto knew he was there.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic." Even though he spoke in a whisper you could hear every word. "Why do you think we come to the leaf village?"

"But Gaara they started it." Kankuro whined.

"Stay behind me," Naruto motioned the Konohamaru corps behind him as his chakra pulled towards the very dangerous red head.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Okay I'm sorry Gaara."

"I'm sorry too Gaara, really sorry."

"Sorry to you guys," Gaara turned to Sasuke before his eyes travelled to Naruto as he felt his chakra pull towards him.

'So he's there leader, but he's small like Naruto was and what strange eyes he's got. Like Naruto's whisker marks.' Sasuke thought.

Gaara appeared in a whirl of sand between Kankuro and the girl, his eyes meeting with Naruto.

"Temari, Kankuro it's seems we're too early, but that doesn't mean you can play about." He straightened up "Let's go."

'What's with that blond kid why do he and Gaara keep staring at each other?' Temari noticed.

"Wait!" Sakura called. "Judging from your head bands you're ninja from the hidden sand village right? You may be allies with the leaf but you can't just walk into our village without permission. State your purpose and depending on your answer depends if we can let you go." Sakura put up a brave front; she was always braver when she stated something she had learned.

"Sakura, they're here for the chunin selection exams. We'll be seeing a lot of foreign ninja around the village soon. They have passes." Naruto sighed.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke landed in between his team mates.

"What's the chunin selection exam?" Sakura turned.

"The chunin selection exam is where the best genin from each ninja village are nominated to take the chunin exam. It's our turn to host the exam grandpa's been making preparations for ages now." Konohamaru stated.

"Why do we take it all together?"

"It's diplomatic. Technically the main purpose is to improve relations between the nations and to raise shinobi levels." Naruto shrugged.

"Technically?" Sakura asked.

"It's a power struggle. Ways for nations to see how far, above or below, other nation's shinobi are, compared to their own." Naruto shrugged again.

"It's a delicate balance between powers." Temari finished.

"Oh, so, they can be here then?" Sakura became embarrassed, as Sasuke huffed.

"What's your name?" Sasuke stepped forward.

"Who me?" Temari started to blush.

"No the guy with the gourd."

"I am Gaara of the desert, who's you teammate?"

"What do you want to know about him for?" Sasuke started to get defensive, annoyed that he'd been passed over for the idiot.

"These are my teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you." Naruto held his hand out to Gaara. He called feel the fusion of chakra between them, like a spark meeting. Gaara stared at the hand unsure what to do. "Anyway have a nice time in the village, see you later Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, come on Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi let's go." Naruto turned to walk away.

The sand ninja's nodded and turned away as well. Sasuke turned his angry eyes on Naruto. Naruto glanced into the tree behind them but carried on walking.

There were three figures in the tree all wearing a cow print item of clothing and staring intently at Sasuke.

**And so it begins...  
**  
**Review if you like, tell me your favourite parts if you like.**

**Thank you very much.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm moving house this friday! my first exam is this friday! stressed out!**

**The Magical Wizard of Ninjas – loved the 'goldilocks zone' did make me laugh thanks.**

**hinata-chan123 – I'm not sure if I'll make Naruto and Hinata a couple, I won't rule out a kiss though.**

**SilentMist121 – I don't kill anyone off for a while. (Mind you I said that last time and look what happened.)**

**Engineer4Ever – Naruto and Kakashi during that month training will be intense (I can see it in my plan lol. Sakura might start to come around she's pretty blinkered right now). Kakashi does know he's losing Naruto he just doesn't know how to stop it.**

**Ichigo1508 – thanks.**

**Nany-chan04 – I'm back to updating once a month I'm afraid. Still stuck on chapter 30 I'm afraid. Will have some free time soon to get past it. Once I'm past it should be fine. Sorry the updates aren't quick enough.**

**RiaChan – thanks.**

**Guest – you want a chapter where Naruto does something with the sand siblings? I'll try but I cant promise anything.**

**GunnerRyuu – thank you.**

**Guest – 15th of the month till the 29th chapter. Check my profile after that.**

**Sasukitsu – glad you found it interesting. **

**LilyVampire – yeah shows not everybody is into Sasuke.**

**Serialkeller – yup I agree.**

**Onepiecefannumber1 – here you go.**

**Yuuki – I don't know what that is. Let me know so I can look it please thank you.**

**Trident14 – I never thought of having Sakura and Sasuke do that, that's something I never thought of before. yeah I need to bump Naruto's arsenal up a bit I agree.**

**DarkRavie – thank you. My chapter keep getting longer though.**

**Kent Hillbery – Nope not going to happen there's a big uproar coming though.**

**Erydanes – to behonest I forget about Kakashi a lot at the moment so it's mainly my fault that he's a brainless idiot. But he really can't see what's in front of him. not so much the council's stooge but willing to play along, for now.**

**Starcrossedmoon – glad you found it interesting.**

**Guest – Naruto would never decline something like that *looks away hurriedly*.**

**Morgan03 – Iruka's fun to rant with, Naruto's better. I love Nami, gets used a lot in later chapters.**

**Master DK – thank you.**

**Fanficreader71 – thank you.**

**Xdevil-childx – you're back yay.**

**Kurokazeryuu – yeah he's jerk, but with little social skills or class. Also again that's my bad on writing Kakashi. I will have to rectify it in later chapters. He's not nonchalant (like that word).**

**Chibichibi98 – yup, he's coming out of his shell. Iruka will always defend Naruto. Always!**

**War sage – thank you.**

**The HokageNaruto – nice Simpsons reference lol. Yeah I get the feel everybody is going to finding this more and more interesting.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

_"Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 27**

Konohamaru looked at Naruto over their dinner as their grandfather puffed on his pipe. It wasn't often that they had dinner together like this but something was bugging Konohamaru after the run in with the sand ninja, but he couldn't place it. He glanced at Naruto again.

"Ko, what's wrong? You've been glancing at me funny all through dinner." Naruto said, calling him out on his strange behaviour.

"Well it's just that…" Nami walked in his lap causing him to start stroking the cat absently. "Since we ran into those sand ninja something's been bugging me but I can't place what it is?" he sighed.

"You ran into sand ninja?" the Hokage paused, the food on his chopsticks slipping back into the bowl.

"Yeah, they're here for the chunin exam." Naruto turned back to Konohamaru. "It's probably because of Gaara; I was just drawn to him somehow. Like my chakra pulled towards him, only I'm not so sure it was mine."

"He was different than his teammates though, his eyes. The markings round his eyes remind me of your whiskers." Konohamaru continued stroking Nami.

"Then he's probably like me." Naruto shrugged.

"But he seemed so harsh and devoid of emotion even when he spoke to his teammates. He said he'd kill them."

"Maybe unlike me he didn't have someone like mum to take him in and show him the world, I always wondered what I'd be like if I didn't have my family. But I think that's just the tip of the iceberg, which we witnessed."

"Do you think you've been entered into the chunin exam?"

"Yeah I do, now. I hope we all have, be incredible if a bunch of rookies got through don't you think?" Naruto laughed. "Besides it's just a test, as long as we behave everything should be fine." Naruto shrugged. "And if I do pass that's just another thing you have to overcome." He smiled ruffling Konohamaru's hair.

"You shouldn't be so relaxed about it Naruto." The Hokage stated, his eyebrow raised.

"I know what it's all about, I'm your grandson. I've seen your pulling your hair out sorting all the preparations, I understand what it is you expect of me." Naruto stated, catching his falling food in his chopsticks.

"I expect you to pass." The Hokage smiled pulling Naruto into a hug. Konohamaru jumped into the hug as well causing a giggling fit to erupt from the three of them. Nami rolled it's eye and stole the Hokage's tuna.

(Line)

A dummy was strung up on a tree, weapons protruding out of each target painted on it.

"Hey did you hear? For the first time in five years rookies are going to be at the chunin exam." Lee walked into his team's training ground.

"No way, probably jounins with a bet on, or something." Tenten brushed it away.

"No, the story is that three of them are the students of Kakashi." Lee walked over to the training dummy.

"Wait, if that's true then this is going to be…" Tenten realised.

"Interesting, but you still have to feel sorry for them." Neji spoke from his sitting position on the floor underneath Tenten's training dummy.

(Line)

Team seven were waiting on the bridge for Kakashi to turn up, Naruto had his head buried in a book again. Sasuke kept scowling at him annoyed that Gaara was more interested in Naruto than him.

"How can this be allowed. Why can a person leave us waiting so long? If someone asked us to meet at a certain time then surely they should be here by that time. What about the feelings of a girl who overslept and didn't have time to blow dry her hair?"

"Yes, I agree Sakura, but Kakashi is notorious for being late. You can probably moan at him for years and I doubt it will make any difference." Naruto spoke from behind his book, a white one this time. Sasuke scowled even harder.

"Yo! Morning guys, sorry, I got lost on the road of life."

"Liar. Apologize!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke and Naruto leaned away from her screeching.

"Anyway, this is a little bit sudden, but I've nominated you guys for the chunin selection exam." He held out three passes, "Here are your applications."

"What?" Sakura was scared but happy.

"Naruto, I thought you said that we had to be nominated?" Sakura asked.

"You do, he's just nominated us. But it's up to us if we take the exam." Naruto shut his book taking his exam application from Kakashi.

"Exactly, those that wish to take the exam should take those papers with them to room 301 tomorrow by 4pm. That's all. Naruto, can I have a word." Kakashi motioned Naruto over.

"Naruto, why did Takeru and Iruka sensei want to nominate you if I didn't?"

"Perhaps you should ask them. Look underneath the underneath, sensei." Naruto smiled and caught up to his teammates. Kakashi stared after his blond student and frowned as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know there's going to be lots of strong ninja there." Sasuke spoke aloud.

Sakura dropped back 'but I can't even keep up with Sasuke and Naruto, how can he enter us in the chunin exam?' she looked on as her teammates walked ahead. Naruto stopped and turned round.

"You coming Sakura?" he smiled kindly, Sasuke too turned round.

"Yeah, coming." She ran and caught up to them.

Kakashi watched this as he followed after them. Perhaps he should just ask them outright what they meant, it's not like he expected Naruto to have that much support. But it bugged him that he did.

He tracked down Takeru who was in a bar just off from the main square. He stepped into the bar searching for Takeru's familiar sandy blond hair which was sat at the bar. He took the seat next to him.

"Bit early in the day isn't it?" he casually glanced at Takeru.

Takeru tipped back his drink and wiped his mouth carefully signalling the bartender for water. He turned so he was facing Kakashi. He was younger than him and nowhere near as powerful so he didn't particularly want to pick a fight with him.

"What do you want, Kakashi? Shouldn't you be off training your team, or did you give them their applications and run?" he chuckled.

"Why are you so interested in Naruto?" Takeru's water arrived.

"Because you're not," he downed the glass and stood paying his tab. "We've all hinted at you. That scroll Naruto gave you to hand to the Hokage was him requesting that after the chunin exams he be allowed to leave your team. And you know something; my team isn't the only one asking to have him. You can't see what it is that we can. Look underneath the underneath." He rose from his seat and when Kakashi went to follow he found half the bar had stood to defend Takeru. He frowned and ordered a drink.

(Line)

Naruto stood before the Hokage; he could see his scroll that he'd given Kakashi laying open on the desk with Nami purring contentedly next to it.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? If I agree to this you can't go back."

"I know it wasn't my place to ask in the first place, but yes, I do. I don't mind waiting till after the exam. Who knows what's going to happen." Naruto shrugged.

"I think that's best. You know lots of people have been asking after you." He changed the tone of the conversation. "Did you need any help with your application?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, its fine. I'm okay at writing paper work out. And, no favouritism." Naruto chuckled standing from his chair. "See you later." And he disappeared out of the room without his hug. The Hokage pouted when he realised that his hug had been forgotten. He'd have to get him at an embarrassing moment.

(Line)

Naruto met up with his team outside the building where they were taking the chunin selection exam. He waved, glad that Sakura was there. He'd noticed she was sad yesterday after receiving their application forms. He wondered if she was worried. He smiled and greeted her as he walked up the steps with his team.

There were a lot of people here; he could see from the amount of people gathered in front of him and the chakra presence on the floor above them. He went to continue up the stairs when he recognised the people by the door. It didn't help that Sasuke had started making his way over there with Sakura trailing behind him. He sighed and stepped back down and followed after his teammates.

He watched as the bowl haired ninja was knocked back, by two seemingly younger versions of his favourite gate guards. He cocked his head and placed his hands in his pockets watching the scene unfold. The younger version of Kotetsu with his giant kunai spoke first.

"You're just a bunch of kids." He smirked

"Yeah." The younger Izumo agreed.

"Please just let us through," the girl with two buns on her head, what was she called… oh yes, Tenten, pleaded.

Kotetsu struck out knocking Tenten to the ground. "Listen. This is our kindness, to you. The chunin exam isn't easy. I mean we've failed it how many times?"

"Three times," Izumo supplied.

"And those that take this exam either end up quitting or dead."

"We've seen it all." He nodded.

"And chunins often become military captains."

"The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade, that's all the captain's responsibility." Izumo pushed.

"And yet you kids think you can pass? Don't make me laugh." Kotetsu began to chuckle.

"Besides, we're just thinning out the pack, picking out those that will fail, what's so wrong with that?" Izumo continued where his partner left off.

"Because you're denying people a right to try, to learn and grow as people as well as ninja, and that's not for you to decide." Naruto spoke up from the crowd. His eyes showing anger with a mixture of mirth, which they recognised instantly.

"I agree," Sasuke nodded stepping forwards. "But, you will let me pass, and remove the surroundings you've created with Genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor." Sasuke smirked.

"What's he talking about?" a ninja called out from the crowd.

"Oh, you noticed huh?" Izumo asked a sneer still on his face.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course I noticed. Sakura you noticed first right?" Sasuke glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "With your analytical mind and knowledge of Genjutsu, which has improved more than us right?"

Naruto smiled as Sakura gained confidence.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I noticed a while ago. We're actually on the second floor." She smiled, as the room returned to its normal surroundings.

"Hmm not bad but all you did was see through it."

Kotetsu moved to attack Sasuke who in turn moved to block and both were taken by surprise as the bowl haired boy caught both of their kicks holding them back. Everyone was astounded at his speed. He let go and walked back to his team, where Neji, Naruto always remembered Neji, called him out.

"What happened to the plan? You were the one who suggested we not draw attention to ourselves." He spoke giving nothing away as all three's injuries disappeared.

"Well…" bowl haired boy blushed as he looked over his shoulder at Sakura.

"Really?" Tenten gasped; astonished at the fact Lee was interested in the pink haired girl.

Lee walked over and, still blushing, introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Rock Lee."

'That's his name'. Naruto recalled.

"And yours is Sakura." He winked and flashed a thumbs up "Let's go out together!" His teeth gleamed "I'll protect you till I die!"

Sakura shrank back behind Naruto, "Eww. No Way. You're lame."

Lee visibly deflated; Naruto feeling sorry for him patted him on his shoulder. "Hey, its okay, she's just not interested in anyone that's not Sasuke." He comforted as Neji with his hawk like features turned to Sasuke he disliked Naruto strongly and didn't want to associate with him.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Neji demanded.

Sasuke smirked at getting recognition over Naruto. "When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first."

"You're a rookie right, how old are you?" Neji tried again.

"I don't have to answer you?" He turned dismissing Neji.

Neji turned his gaze onto Naruto, staring him down.

"He's Sasuke Uchiha, he's twelve." He sighed as Tenten started to admire Sasuke.

Nodding, Neji turned and joined his teammates. Shaking his head, Naruto placed his hands in his pockets and followed after Sasuke and Sakura.

Kotetsu and Izumo retreated into the room they had previously been blocking and observed the genin. "So that's Gai and Kakashi's teams."

"And their prized pupils."

"Guess they passed this unofficial test."

"This exam is going to be fun, not just for them, but us too."

"Yeah, I bet Naruto surprises them all. Can't wait to see his face…."

"Naruto, Sasuke let's go." Sakura grabbed their hands and pulled them along. As team Gai looked on.

"So, you two got roped into helping out then did you?" Naruto's cool voice asked from behind them.

"Aren't you..."

"How'd you get there?" Izumo pointed back to team seven to see Naruto still with them and turned back to see Naruto standing in front of them.

Naruto shrugged "I just wanted to say hi."

"Naruto, we can't wait to see what you can do." Izumo nodded.

"No holding back, this is your chance to shine." Kotetsu agreed.

Naruto smiled and blushed; he wasn't used to such open praise. "Thanks." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow clone!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"This is definitely going to be interesting." Izumo nodded.

(Line)

"Come on Lee, let's get going." Tenten called.

"You go on ahead, there's something I want to do." Tenten shrugged and walked with Neji up to the next floor.

Lee stood on the balcony above team seven. "Hey, Sasuke is it?"

They all turned, 'Not him again,' Sakura thought, 'What's he up to?' Naruto thought.

"What is it?" Sasuke spoke with detachment.

"Will you fight me right here?" Lee asked.

"A fight right now?" Sasuke replied.

"Yes."

Sasuke smirked, "Sure, why not."

"Sasuke, we shouldn't be fighting right now." Naruto turned in front of Sasuke.

"Shut up, Naruto. I want to see what this guy's made of." Sasuke snapped, pushing past Naruto.

Lee landed in front of them. "My name is Rock Lee; I have to introduce myself seeing as I already know who you are." Sasuke glared at Naruto who shrugged. "I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan. And I want to prove myself to you Sakura." Lee stopped and blew a kiss in her direction.

"Eww, no, why me, that haircut is lame and that outfit, it's worse than Naruto's!"

"You are an angel." Lee winked as she dodged his air kiss.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "What's wrong with my clothes?" he looked down at his blue outfit, he'd forgotten his hoodie.

"Nothing, nothing, but those eyebrows…" she shuddered.

"You don't have to be so mean." Lee bemoaned.

"Well, you shouldn't throw weird things. I barely escaped with my life." She screeched.

"You're a fool, knowing the famous Uchiha name and still challenging me. You're about to learn what this name means bushy brows." Sasuke stated full of pride.

'At least I'm not the only one calling him bushy brows,' both Sakura and Naruto thought.

"Seriously, you two shouldn't be fighting now." Naruto began.

"I can handle it, Naruto." Sasuke bit back.

"What would sensei say if he heard you were fighting before we'd even got into the exam?"

"Yes, you are right Naruto, my sensei wouldn't be best pleased, but I need to prove myself."

"Lee!"

They all turned to see a turtle (swear it's a tortoise) with a headband wrapped around his neck.

Wait, if that's a turtle and that's Lee who's part of Gai's team... Isn't Gai the man with the one piece spandex suit and leg warmers and same bowl hair cut as Lee? Naruto glanced at Lee as he conversed with the turtle. Lee's a replica of Gai! Gai's scary. Even uncle 'Suma finds him rather… …odd. Naruto looked up as Gai sensei appeared and stood on the turtle's shell in a rather odd pose. He was standing in a Saturday night fever pose with his hand pointed up in the air and his other in an okay sign over his eye.

(Line)

The Hokage walked into the bedroom that Konohamaru and Naruto slept in the night before. He wanted Naruto to do well in the exams, he knew he should do, he already had several reports stating that Naruto had shown the adequate knowledge and skills of a chunin; which he was hoping to back up with his display in the exams. He sighed then noticed Naruto had forgotten his hoodie that he had given him. It was white with green stripes. He'd gotten it because it reminded him of how much Naruto looked like the fourth; it was a subtle reminder to those who remembered him so young. Nami walked into the room, blue eyes shining.

"You know, I think we should give this to Naruto, don't you?" He held the hoodie out to Nami who mewed and jumped onto his shoulders.

(Line)

Naruto shuddered as did Sakura and Sasuke. How could Sakura say his dress sense was worse than that? He had an uncanny compulsion towards orange, yes, but he'd never wear something like that. He was lost in his head as he felt his chakra tugging again.

"You're Kakashi students right?"

"Sorry, did you say something?" Naruto answered as he realised he was being spoken to.

"You have taken on Kakashi's hip attitude like Lee has taken after me." Gai lunged forward squeezing Naruto tightly in his weird man hug.

'What did I miss? I really need to start paying attention.' Naruto sighed. He looked to his teammates for help only to get none.

"Err sensei, you're crushing me, please put me down." Naruto asked nicely.

He was answered by Lee joining in the hug. His eye twitched in annoyance. He performed a substitute jutsu and replaced himself with a log.

"Kakashi and I are called eternal rivals. 50 wins and 49 loses." Gai stated letting go of the log.

"So, you're stronger than Kakashi sensei?" Sakura enquired.

Gai moved from standing next to Lee and the turtle to behind them in a blink of the eye.

"At the moment I am until we meet again. I'm sorry about Lee. He's an incredible ninja only able to use taijutsu and he's my protégé. But this won't happen again, I'll make sure of it." Gai smiled with a thumbs up.

They edged away slightly. "We've got to go now sensei, nice to meet you." Sakura called as they walked away.

When they were far enough away Naruto turned glaring at his teammates as he walked in front of them. "Thanks for helping me out there." sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"I assumed you could handle it, dobe."

"Baka Teme!" Naruto answered in kind and walked off, Sakura glanced at Sasuke to see him smirking, and she shrugged and walked after Naruto.

They walked up to where the entrance to room 301 was and spotted Kakashi waiting outside. Naruto noticed a hint of alcohol clung to him along with smoke; he wrinkled his mouth as he walked towards him. The others hadn't noticed as they greeted him happily and with a little bit of shock.

"So, you're all here. Even Sakura. That's good." he pushed off from the wall he was leaning against. "I didn't tell you yesterday but you can only enter these exams as a team of three. If one of you had decided not to turn up the others would have been forced to forfeit."

"So, why did you tell us it was our choice?" Sakura asked.

"Because if Sasuke or Naruto had asked you to come you would have, especially if it had been Sasuke, even if you didn't really want to or feel ready for it. This way you're not pressured by your teammates and feel that you can handle this exam."

"You better go in now. Naruto, can I have a word?" Kakashi stated. Sasuke and Sakura turned round as Naruto and Kakashi walked away a bit.

Naruto crossed his arms as he waited for Kakashi to start. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I ran into Takeru yesterday." Kakashi began.

"Sensei, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to go. Can we not talk about this now?" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto." Kakashi hesitated.

"I promise we'll talk later." Naruto said turning his back on Kakashi, and walking through the doors into the exam.

Kakashi stood there looking after his students. He felt proud that they had gotten this far, but he knew he was losing Naruto, and he didn't want that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little scarecrow figure which he had found on his birthday one year, it had taken a while but he'd finally figured out that it was Naruto that left it all those years ago. He glanced up at the doors as they swung closed; he was risking a lot to please the council and he hadn't decided if it really was worth it yet.

**Review if you like, tell me your favourite parts if you like.**

**Thank you very much.**

**See you next month.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next one. Finally got the internet back so I can now post and reply to reviews and PMs. I'm still writing chapter 30 have been for mouths now, just keep getting stuck on it. Anko and Rock Lee grr. anyway i will try and finish it soon.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

Naruto = flash back

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

_"Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 28 A step through the door.**

They entered the room to find it filled with ninja of different sizes and skin tones and, of course, villages. And every single one of them was staring at them. They all looked extremely intimidating and strong compared to them. The door swung shut behind them as Ino launched herself at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You're late!" She clung on from around his neck. "I haven't seen you for ages."

"BACK OFF INO PIG!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FOREHEAD?"

"So, you guys got nominated too." Shikamaru walked over accompanied by Choji. They stood by Naruto away from the squabbling girls. Choji offered Naruto his bag of chips, smiling politely Naruto reached in and took one out savouring the taste, which always surprised Choji when he did that.

"You've gotten taller Naruto." Choji stood next to Naruto noticing his height had increased since they last met.

"Yeah, it's great, finally catching up to you all in height." Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke's mine." Ino pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Hey, there you guys are." Kiba walked over with Akamaru sat on his head tucked away inside his hood.

"Wait, you guys too?" Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He shook his head.

"Hello, Naruto." Hinata spoke shyly as she greeted her friend as Shino shadowed her.

"Looks like we're all here. All nine of this year's rookie genin are takin' the exam. I wonder how far we'll get?" Kiba queried.

"You seem worried, Kiba," Sasuke mocked.

"You're kidding right, we've done so much training there's no way we'll lose to you. Especially against Naruto." Kiba chided

"Kiba be nice. We're all allies after all." Hinata said with confidence.

"Based on our teams training together I'd say we're all pretty equal with different strengths and weaknesses." Naruto shrugged. "Can we move away from the door?" he asked.

"Why, what's the matter you scared?"

"When everyone has centred their attention on us I'd be a little worried, yes." Naruto pointed with his thumb behind him. The genin all looked, and he was right, every single person in the room was staring at them.

"Let's move away a bit." Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

They all moved away from the door huddling in a corner. They began whispering amongst themselves when a silver haired genin approached them.

"Well you guys quieted down pretty quickly." They turned to face the new comer.

He was a relatively young man, with silver hair pulled into a ponytail that stops at his upper back and his bangs framing his head. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand like Kakashi's, a white cloth waistband worn at a slight angle, with matching dark purple pants, blue sandals and his shuriken holster on his right leg. He had a Konoha forehead protector on. But his most distinguishing feature was the wide circular glasses that he was wearing.

"You're rookies barely out of the academy, right? You sure know how to draw all the attention to yourselves."

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke stepped forward.

"I'm Kabuto, and the blond one's right." He glanced over his shoulder. "Those ninja behind us are from the hidden rain village, they have short tempers. Everyone here is nervous about the exam. You remind me of how I used to be." He reached into his back pocket.

"Kabuto? Umm is this your second time?"

"Nope. My seventh…"

"How's that possible?" Ino asked

"The chunin exams are held twice a year." Naruto stated.

"Which means you're on your fourth attempt? Are they really that hard?" Sakura began to worry.

"It depends really, but luckily I know quite a lot thanks to these little nin-info cards," he held up the cards.

"What are nin-info cards?"

"These little beauties are cards with info burned on them with chakra. I have four years' worth of data on here. That's over 200 cards. To you right now they look blank but when I push my chakra through them like this you can read the information."

"That's a graph of all the nations taking part in the exam, and how many they entered." Shikamaru looked over Naruto's shoulder.

"Do you have cards on any individuals?"

"Hehe some guys got you scared huh? Of course the info I've collected isn't perfect but I might have it. Just give me some information about them and I'll take a look." He smiled.

"Gaara of the desert and Rock Lee." Sasuke jumped in.

"Names make it a lot easier; now, let's see." He shuffled through the cards pulling out two. "Here we are."

Naruto eyed the cards warily; he knew Shikamaru and Shino were too, he wasn't sure what to think of this guy he was being rather nice to them, mind you, Mizuki was nice to Naruto, and that hadn't turned out too well, something just felt a little off. But he watched as the information was displayed on the cards.

"First up Rock Lee, he's a year older than you guys. He's completed 20 D ranked missions and 12 C ranks. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu has greatly improved in this year. Besides that nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin. He didn't take the exam last time so, like you guys, this is his first time. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. Next is Gaara of the desert. Not a lot of information about him seeing as he's a new comer, but his teammates are his siblings. He's undertaken eight C ranks and one B rank; that's impressive for a genin. But what's extraordinary is it appears he returned from his missions without even a scratch."

They all were in shock as Naruto looked up to see Gaara watching him. Naruto's hand moved to his stomach involuntarily.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound… many outstanding genins from the various hidden villages are taking the exam. The hidden sound village is a small recently created village of about a year or so, not a lot of information there, but the rest of the villages are filled with talented youngsters."

"So basically, everyone here is the elite of the genins from their countries."

"Makes you lose confidence," Hinata shrank back.

"You'll be fine Hinata; we wouldn't be here if our senseis didn't think we were ready. I know you you'll do great." Naruto smiled at his best friend. She nodded, always more confident with Naruto. "This is going to be interesting to say the least." He placed his hands in his pockets.

(Line)

Kakashi was still standing outside the room; he tucked the scarecrow back into his pocket burying his hands there as well. Kakashi remembered what had happened when they had nominated their students; Gai had been the one who thought they should wait a year, like his team had, to mature a little. But Iruka, he had so much confidence in Naruto, he was worried, and what if something happened to them? Then he'd never have that conversation with Naruto. He jumped when Asuma placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Stop worrying Kakashi. Naruto knows what he's doing; he'll make sure they all get through."

"Why do you all have so much faith in Naruto?"

"Hinata is a different person around Naruto." Kurenai shrugged. "But I don't believe in him like Asuma does."

"I've watched that kid grow up, he's not as complex as you think Kakashi, just have faith. He's a Sarutobi by heart. He won't let them fall behind." He patted him on the shoulder. "Come, let's go wait." He turned, heading away from the room.

Kakashi sighed and followed, he'd trust Asuma.

(Line)

"Do you really believe that, Naruto?"

"Of course, if we stick together we'll be fine, we're not the enemy, we're allies and allies help each other. We've grown a lot since the academy." Naruto nodded.

Kabuto smirked as the room returned to normal. That is, apart from the sound ninja. Rock lee was standing with his teammates. Neji was glaring at Hinata and Naruto as Tenten smirked, looking over at them. Gaara couldn't stop staring at Naruto which panicked his siblings. He was drawn to Naruto and wasn't sure why he clasped his head in his hand as pain spiked through it.

The sound ninja had overheard Kabuto, and decided that perhaps they should help his data gathering out.

The sound ninja moved quickly, moving the cloak out of the way, revealing a contraption on his arm. The other male jumped up into the air throwing kunai at Kabuto who dodged back so that the cloak wearing one threw a punch at him; which he dodged. The genin were impressed till his glasses cracked and shattered to the floor.

"What? He dodged, why'd his glasses smash?"

"Perhaps it was a glance to the nose." Shikamaru shrugged as he looked over the attack again. Naruto tapped his ears. Shikamaru and Shino nodded; they'd tell their teams later. Kabuto dropped to his knees and vomited.

"Kabuto, are you okay?" Sakura rushed over.

Team Gai watched the attack. "Lee did you see their speed? There must have been some sort of trick," Neji asked. Gaara scowled; he'd also witnessed the attack.

"Add that to your cards, the sound ninja definite future chunin." The arrogant male spoke.

"So much for being a four year veteran." The girl laughed.

"That's pretty impressive." Naruto crossed his arms.

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!" smoke erupted from the front of the room.

'Seriously.' Naruto practically face palmed. The smoke cleared revealing Ibiki and a group of Chunin including Kotetsu, Izumo and Ume and Riku all dressed in grey trousers and shirts like Ibiki's interrogation unit wore.

"Thanks for waiting for us. I am Ibiki Morino, your examiner for the first exam of the chunin selection exam." He smirked which caused almost everyone in the room to shudder. "You sound shinobi don't do as you please, or do you want to fail already?"

"I apologise, this is our first time, we got a bit carried away."

"It's many people's first exam yet they haven't tried anything yet. I'll say this now, there will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner and even with permission there will be no killing your opponent. The pigs who disobey the rules will fail immediately. Do I make myself clear?" He watched as several people nodded rapidly, his eyes travelled the room.

"We will begin the first test now. Instead of where you are currently sitting, you will each pull out one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. Then we will hand out the exams."

Naruto glared at Ibiki, what was the point in doing an exam if his answers were just going to disappear? He felt Sakura looking at him in worry. "Don't worry Sakura, it'll be fine." He smiled at her. She didn't look convinced, but nodded at him anyway.

Kabuto got up twirling a card in his hand; it flashed showing Naruto Uzumaki. He glanced down at it and frowned. Besides his teammates and sensei, it only listed his amount of missions; which was inconsistent with the amount a genin performed. He pulled out Sasuke's card and checked his missions. Seven D rank and one C rank so why did Naruto's list 12 D rank, and 13 C rank and 4 B rank missions. Naruto's card flashed to show the same as Sasuke's before flickering in between the two. He looked back at Naruto and frowned; he didn't add up to his card at all.

They picked out their tabs. Naruto glanced round the room, quickly noticing a flash of red which didn't belong to Gaara. Hinata clasped his hand to bring him back to his place.

"We'll do our best." She smiled at him, and received his genuine smile in return.

"Do not turn your papers over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say." Ibiki said as he pulled out a piece of chalk. "There are many rules to this test and each is important. I'll write them on the board, but listen carefully because questions will not be allowed to be asked."

'Rules? What sort of test is this?' Sakura thought.

"First rule, you will all start off with 10 points each. There are ten questions each worth a point. But the test uses a subtraction system. If you answer all the questions you keep 10 points but if you miss three questions you lose three points leaving you with seven points. The second rule is that this is a team test. Whether you pass or not is determined by your combined score. So each team will compete to see how many initial points of the 30 they retain."

"Wait, I understand the initial points system, but why is it a team test?"

"Silence, you have no right to ask questions here. Now be quiet and listen. The most important rule, the third rule, anyone caught by the officers around the middle using sneaky activities or cheating during the exam will have two points subtracted from their score for every offence."

"Oh!"

"So there will be some who will lose all their points and be asked to leave the exam."

"We have our eyes on you guys." Kotetsu smirked leaning back in his chair.

"Realise that those caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobi trying to attain the level of chunin be proud ninjas."

Sakura calmed down after that she knew that as long as Sasuke and herself answered the questions correctly they still stood a chance.

"The final rule, those that lose their initial points during the test and those that do not answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their two team mates."

'What did he say?' Sakura panicked.

'Naruto better not muck this up for us,' Sasuke scowled.

Naruto sighed 'they're going to panic because they don't think I can do this.' Naruto glanced at Hinata who smiled at him again.

"The exam will last one hour." Ibiki paused, waiting. "BEGIN!"

Naruto sat back staring at Ibiki. He'd read the sheet and the questions, they were too advanced for anyone to answer and the chunins were sat around the edge. He could see Izumo opposite Kotetsu and Ume and Riku opposite each other. He looked back up to Ibiki and smirked. So they expected them to cheat but without getting caught; which meant there was probably chunins hidden amongst them who could answer the questions; which would allow people to gain the answers as long as they weren't caught. He looked down at question 10. Thinking about it, if Ibiki was the examiner, then it would probably be something to mess with their minds, cruel git. He leant back in his chair, smirk firmly in place. He hoped his teammates could figure it out.

Sakura glanced at the test and realised instantly that she could answer these questions but that not a lot of other people could, including Naruto. Sasuke kept looking round at the chunins it was like they wanted them to cheat. The shinobi next to Sakura stood up.

"I'd just like to know how many people are expected to pass this test?"

"It's not like knowing will really help you. Or did you want to be disqualified?"

'So we'd have to score really high to get through, so this is a system that encourages cheating, hopefully they won't cheat,' Sakura looked up at Naruto, 'what the hell is he doing?'

Sasuke watched as one of the chunins checked something off his list. 'Someone just got caught.' He thought over what Ibiki had said. It clicked at last. It wasn't a test on just your intelligence, but a test to see how well you could gather information with your skills. 'Using Kakashi's method of looking underneath the underneath means that what the examiner actually meant was if you are going to cheat, don't do it pathetically, but like a proud ninja and don't get caught. Looking at it like that, the subtraction point system and the fact that you can get caught cheating four times makes sense. So we're being tested on our ability to gather information without be caught by the examiners or the person we're cheating off of. Please notice this Naruto.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto checked the time on the clock and reaching out, grabbed his pen began filling out the questions. He'd twist his neck after each question which Ibiki and the examiners found slightly strange, but they hadn't marked anything down against him yet. Naruto shook his head and chuckled under his breath and flipped his paper over. He paused, looking up at Ibiki he winked and continued to write down on the paper. Hinata glanced over at him and had to contain her amusement. Ibiki raised an eyebrow and glanced at his examiners; they shrugged and continued checking.

Sasuke checked the area around him. He found someone who he thought was promising 'that guy, look at his movements and copy them'. His Sharingan spun to life, he smirked.

Naruto leaned back as a kunai flew past him into the paper of the guy behind him. There was an exclamation of surprise.

"What was that for?" the guy shouted.

"You messed up five times. You fail." Kotetsu sneered.

"No… no way."

"The two on his team get out of here right now."

"Damn it"

"Hurry up and leave." Kotetsu was enjoying his role.

Naruto looked down as he heard the pen tapping; he glanced at Hinata as they both smiled. Slowly he tapped back with Hinata tapping every now and then. Ibiki frowned at Naruto, confused by him, but was drawn to Gaara. The kid had remained calm throughout the test; which was highly impressive. He realised what the tapping noise was, they were sending out a signal to the other rookies, saying that they needed to stick together. He smirked wondering how many had picked up on the little signal. The Nara heir had as well as the Akimichi heir and the Aburame boy, none of the girls apart from the Hyuuga, and the boy with dog on his head too, he could see the Uchiha's leg bouncing in the same manner as the puppy's tail started to wag to the rhythm. Well, that was impressive, but they hadn't started it, who had?

Naruto caught Izumo's eye, he watched as a smirk began to form. He smiled which threw him off slightly; he turned watching after someone else.

Sakura stopped writing as she finished the exam; she was rather pleased that she had answered them all. Sasuke's smirk widened, he'd hit the jackpot with this guy, he knew all the answers.

"Number 102 stand up you fail." "Damn it No!"

"Number 23 you fail." "NO!"

"43 and 27 you fail."

'That works out as 13 teams that have failed.'

"Do you have proof that I cheated five times?" the sand ninja stood up. "Are you guys watching all…?" He was slammed into the wall by the examiner who had called him out.

"Listen, we're the elite of the chunins assembled here to watch over this exam. We haven't missed anything you've done. You could say this strength is our proof." He held the guy by the front of his shirt.

Kotetsu watched as a guy who had just finished his question kept rubbing his eyes muttering about dust.

"Excuse me!" Gaara's brother Kankuro stood up hand raised in the air.

"What is it?"

"Bathroom break?"

"We have to accompany you to the bathroom." His hands were handcuffed together.

Ibiki smirked which alerted Naruto that he was going to unveil the tenth question.

"Okay, we will now start question ten. But before we start, I would like to go over the added rules for this question." This stopped everyone short. "Just in time, finished playing with your doll? Hurry up and sit down." Ibiki turned as Kankuro handed something to his sister as he passed. "These are the rules of desperation…"

(Line)

Kakashi sat back in his seat, bored; he pulled out the scarecrow in his pocket and twiddled it in his hands. Asuma blew out a puff of air whilst eyeing up the item in Kakashi's hand.

"You carry that around with you?" Asuma nodded his head towards Kakashi.

"Only when I'm in the village." Kakashi dropped it back into his pocket.

"Does he know you carry it with you?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Asuma puffed out.

Kurenai looked between the two, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Kakashi sat forward hunched over his legs.

"It's rather boring without them." Kakashi said

"It shouldn't take too long," Gai who was also in the lounge stated.

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard that the examiner for the first test is Ibiki Morino."

"Not that sadist." Kakashi commented.

"Sadist?" Kurenai asked unsure.

"You are a new youthful jounin…" Gai started.

"He's a pro," Asuma stated interrupting Gai mid flow.

"Of what?"

"Torture and integration." Asuma turned blowing out a small ash cloud.

"They probably aren't going through physical torture, but they may be experiencing mental suffering brought on by his integration skills."

"Hey, Hikaru, what did Naruto used to call Ibiki?" Asuma called out, spotting the familiar young man as he walked past in standard blue shinobi gear.

Hikaru stepped into the room, his mask unusually absent. "Bear. Naruto calls Ibiki bear."

"Why would Naruto know Ibiki?"

"He was young, maybe a bit younger than Konohamaru is now, when he met him. He had just taken Cat's mask and been chased all round the tower. Naruto, who was facing the Hokage with eyes closed so as not to see the ANBU's face, turned and opened his eyes to see the imposing figure of Ibiki Morino staring down at him. Ibiki Morino was a big bear of a man with a broad frame and scars covering his face; to most children he was 'the scary man', any child's nightmare; Naruto however cocked his head to one side whilst looking up at the man and smiled.

"Bear" Naruto said

"Excuse me" Ibiki Questioned

"Bear?" Naruto repeated cautiously

Bending down to the child's level, Ibiki stared at the strange child before him.

"Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Why should I be? Because of your scars? Scars are a measure of your endurance and testament to your skill and to your will of fire, knowing that you will give your life for the village and your Hokage. Besides scars are just damaged tissue and the worst one's aren't the ones that you can see, in here". He holds a hand to his chest "and here" he pointed to his head.

"Besides you should never judge a book by its cover."

"Bear?" Ibiki questioned

"You're kinda like a bear all big and grr." Naruto replied while making gestures with his hands. For big, he raised his hands above his head and for grr dropping his hands to his head and making clawing motions

Again Ibiki raised his eyebrow at the little blonde boy in front of him

"Well, you're big and all imposing like and a bear is big and the scars give off an ominous impression kinda like a bear and you're gruff and burly and have a long coat like a bear and it's kinda the first thing that popped into my head when I saw you-

Naruto realising what Ibiki had done, paused for a short moment then spoke.

-you're good by the way". That was Naruto's first meeting with Ibiki. The Hokage couldn't believe that Naruto had spoken to Ibiki, seeing as he hardly ever talked."

"So he'd run into Ibiki a lot then?" Kakashi enquired.

"The last time wasn't so pleasant." Asuma sagged back into his seat.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked.

"Ibiki was the one to inform Naruto that Cat had been killed during a mission." Hikaru replied solemnly.

(Line)

"First for this 10th question, you need to decide if you will take it or not."

"What happens if we choose not to?" Temari shouted out.

"If you choose not to then your points will be reduced to zero and you fail along with your two team mates."

"What? Then of course we will take the question."

"And now the other rule. If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to take the chunin selection exam again." He waited as they exploded.

"What sort of rule is that? There are people here who have taken the exam before."

Ibiki started chuckling, instantly putting everyone on alert. "You lot were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But, I'm willing to give you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year." He cast around at those remaining in the room. "Now, let's begin the 10th question. Those that wish not to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed you may leave."

Naruto glanced round the room, no one was willing to move just yet. He glanced back at Sakura and saw her biting her lip, she was worrying which wasn't a good thing in his mind. Slowly the hand to Naruto's left rose into the air, the shinobi stood up.

"I won't take it! I'm sorry Genhai, Inoho."

"Number 50 fails. That's 130 and 111 also." The flood gates opened as hand after hand went up and numbers were called with apologies following. Sakura looked at Naruto, she didn't want to see him get crushed as she started to raise her hand.

(Line)

"Ibiki knows the human mind completely. That's what makes him scary. By attacking their mind he can gain control over their spirit. The person's weaknesses all float to the surface. You can't escape his interrogation." Hikaru rose from his seat. "But that won't stop Naruto." he smiled and left the room.

(Line)

"Don't raise your hand Sakura. Please, for once in your life, trust me. Trust that I know what I'm getting myself into and that I can handle the repercussions of that action. Please, just have a little faith in me." Naruto spoke out, stilling Sakura's hand. His voice sounded so soft and pleading that she lowered her hand.

"But, you're just a little kid; you can't possibly know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't underestimate me, that's all anyone ever does when they meet me. Being a ninja is all about sacrifice, you have to be willing to give something up to proceed. If the price this time is a rank, I'll take it, and next time if it's my life I have to forfeit, I'll do that, because that's what we do. We sacrifice everything for the sake of the village, so what's one more question, in the small stake that is our lives?" Naruto's voice reached every person in that room, instilling pride and confidence into them.

Ibiki looked at Naruto, fighting back the smile tugging at his lips. Naruto certainly had the voice of a leader that was for sure. Mind you, considering that Naruto had half the ANBU willing to take his orders, it wasn't really surprising.

"This is your last chance, I won't ask again. Your life is riding on this decision. It's your last chance to quit."

"I'm prepared to stay." Naruto nodded crossing his arms as his foot began to tap to the same rhythm that had started up in the middle of the exam. The other rookies joined in, each more determined now than before, even the remaining ninja were in awe of Naruto's determination.

Ibiki looked around, the chunin were all nodding at him. There were still 78 left, but he couldn't hold out any more. He composed his face back into its neutral mask. Naruto was the only one who could get him to relax and stop using his mask.

"Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining, I congratulate you on passing the first test of the chunin exam."

Everyone's face dropped in shock.

"Of the 78 left, congratulations on passing the first test of the exam." Ibiki reiterated.

"What do you mean? We already passed? What about the 10th question?"

"I think you're teammate here figured that out." Ibiki smiled.

The room turned to Naruto who glared at Ibiki but took a deep breath before explaining. "That was the 10th question, whether we stay of not."

"But what was the point?"

"It's his exam, ask him?" Naruto muttered, causing Hinata and the chunin to chuckle.

"The point of the first set of questions was to test your individual information gathering skills."

"Information gathering?"

"First, as the rules explained, success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member of the team not to mess things up for their teammates. But the questions on this test were not the sort of questions a genin could answer, so I'm sure most people realised that to score points they had to cheat. This is why we had two chunin hidden amongst you who knew the exam." Ibiki stopped as several people commented how tough it was finding the chunins. But those that chose poorly failed of course." Ibiki reached up and undid his bandana forehead protector.

Naruto sat up, he'd never asked what was under there, but now that it was being revealed, he was curious to know. Ibiki's head was covered in a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used and long slash marks.

"Because in times information is more important than life, and on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it. If the enemy or third party notices you, there is no guarantee the info will be accurate." He tied his bandana back on. "I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and for the village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities."

"But I don't understand the final question."

"Question 10 is the true purpose of this test. Like he said" he pointed at Naruto "the take it or not take it decision is a painful decision to make. Those that chose not to take the test fail along with their team-mates whiles those that chose to take it could lose the chance to take the test again. A true leap of faith. Say you become chunin, your mission is to steal a secret document, the amount of ninjas, their abilities, etc. remain unknown to you. And of course, there could be traps set all around for you. Now, do you accept or not?" he cast round the room again, "because you don't want to die, because you don't want your comrades hurt, can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is no!" Naruto smiled. He realised where Ibiki was going with this. "No matter the danger, there are missions that are unavoidable. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship, this is the ability needed to become a chunin captain. Those that can't put their destinies on the line, who cling to there's always next time and walk away from their chance, those pieces of trash who can only make cowardly choices are not fit to become chunin. That's how I feel. Those that chose to take it answered the tough 10th question correctly; you will be able to survive any troubles you may face in the future. You have made it through the entrance; the first test of the chunin exam is now over. I wish you guys luck." Ibiki's smile dropped as he sensed something coming from the direction of the window.

The glass shattered as Ibiki shook his head. Smoke appeared obscuring the genins' view and a black sheet of material pinned to the ceiling fell revealing a young woman with light brown pupil-less eyes, black hair with a tint of blue styled in a short spiky fanned ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, with a pocket on each side, a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. A dark orange mini skirt which was attached to a dark blue belt with a sash like appendage. She had a forehead protector, a small pendant that resembled a snake fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch and shin guards.

"You guys, this is no time to celebrate!"

**Thanks for reading, see you next month.**

**Review if you like or don't like. I do read them, and I'll start replying soon.**

**Don't forget I want to know you favourite part.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay this is the last one till I finish the next chapter and I've been stuck on that one for about three months now. I'll post on my profile when the next chapter is ready. I'm also slowly working my way through all the reviews I have, so I will reply to you all soon.******

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 29**

The glass shattered as Ibiki shook his head. Smoke appeared obscuring the genins' view and a black sheet of material pinned to the ceiling fell revealing a young woman with light brown pupil-less eyes, black hair with a tint of blue styled in a short spiky fanned ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, with a pocket on each side, a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. A dark orange mini skirt which was attached a dark blue belt with a sash like appendage. She had a forehead protector, a small pendant that resembled a snake fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch and shin guards.

"You guys this is no time to celebrate!"

Everyone in the room was shocked at the appearance of the young woman.

"I am the examiner for the second test. Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go! Follow me!"

Naruto looked at Hinata; "Is that how my team sees me?" she nodded.

"Bad timing." Ibiki pulled the sheet away so that he could be seen. Sakura sent evils at Naruto, who shivered slightly. Anko looked round the room.

"78? You left 26 teams. Ibiki either you're getting soft or your test is." She laughed.

"There are some outstanding ninja this time." Ibiki glared.

"Whatever, I'll cut them down in no time; at least half will fail in my test." Anko smirked sticking out her tongue at the older ninja. He shook his head, his hands signing as he walked away. Naruto nodded. Hinata leaned over, "he said to be careful, she's a bit extreme." Naruto whispered. Hinata nodded.

"I'm getting excited." She shivered, "I'll explain everything once we've moved; follow me."

(Line)

Ibiki was collecting the papers up when he came to Naruto's, it was blank, as expected, he pushed some chakra through the sheet and watched as the paper filled with answers, all correct. He spotted a note at the bottom.

~ Hi bear, haven't seen you in ages, glad to see you haven't lost your touch. Did you notice how they were all cheating? ~ he turned the page over ~ team 8 each used their own individual talents, Kiba with Akamaru on his head wrote down the answers Akamaru called out, Shino used his bugs to reveal the answers in subtle ways, and Hinata used her byakugan and so did Neji from team Gai. Tenten and Lee used mirrors attached to the ceiling. The team from sound use sound as a weapon therefore they can read sounds better than most. Sasuke used his Sharingan, while Sakura knew the answers, once she had completed her test Ino used her family jutsu to memorise and copy the answers before taking over her two team mates. The team from sand that was harder to find but Gaara the red head used sand somehow, while his brother as you know used the puppet to get the answers and wrote them down for their sister to use. Gaara worries me there's something about him that I'm drawn to. And me, I used clones. I made them change into different items around the room, even one of team Gai's mirrors. Cheating is bad don't you know, and one of your questions is printed wrong see. ~ The note ended and a soft pop echoed around the room as each test paper had the same question change before his very eyes. He smirked; trust Naruto to notice a mistake on the exam.

"I never did figure out who started the tapping though."

Ibiki spun round to find Naruto sat on one of the desks behind him.

"So how did no one notice your clones then?" He smiled.

"To be honest hardly anyone notices me when I'm in the room. But they don't always create smoke, too showy, and wasting chakra. Why create smoke when they can just step out of you." Naruto shrugged as an image appeared around him and moved to his left so that there were now two Naruto's sat on the desk.

"Impressive work. Shouldn't you be at the second test though?" Ibiki's eyebrow rose.

"I already am." Naruto smiled and both disappeared with a small pop. Leaving Ibiki wondering how many clones he had at any one time.

(Line)

The genins stared out at a massive forest surrounded by a chain link fence. There was an ominous feel to it though which put the genin on edge. A sign warning 'danger! Stay out!' didn't help their nerves.

"Welcome to the stage for the second exam. Practise area 44. Also known as the forest of death!"

"This is creepy." Sakura shuddered as Naruto and Sasuke checked out the forest.

"You'll soon learn why it's called the forest of death." Anko drew a kunai and released it so that it flew past Naruto's cheek; he moved his head just so that it didn't scratch him. "What did Ibiki sign at you back there?" She stood over Naruto holding his head tipped back exposing his jugular. "That we should be careful you're a bit extreme." Naruto replied anger in his eyes.

The kunai landed at the feet of a group of grass ninja, cutting a strand of hair from the longer haired of the trio. Anko pulled a second kunai which was thrust behind her as the long haired grass ninja using its very long tongue to return her kunai to her.

"Here's your kunai." The straw hat was tipped up, and Naruto with his enhanced senses caught a scent of snake.

"Why thank you. But you should know don't sneak up behind me unless you want to die." Anko turned loosening her hold on Naruto's hair.

"I'm sorry I got a bit excited, but you did cut a bit of my hair."

Shikamaru and Hinata registered the look on Naruto's face, even though his head was held at an awkward angle his face was wrinkled up like he'd smelled something bad, Shino nodded as they turned to him. "Kiba, can you smell anything off?" Shino asked stoically.

Kiba, confused, started to sniff the air along with Akamaru. "No, why?" he shrugged.

"Sorry about that." Anko turned, completely releasing Naruto who rolled his neck, muttering about long tongued weirdo's who smelled like snakes. Naruto stilled suddenly, then, shaking his head, moved away from Anko towards his team.

"Well, this should be fun." Anko smirked; she ruffled around in her coat, pulling out a stack of papers. "Now, before this exam begins you guys need to fill out these forms. They're agreement forms; you have to sign them before you enter the exam. There will be deaths in this test and these," she waved the papers, "need to be signed; otherwise, I can be held responsible. Hehe." The crowd looked at her, 'well Ibiki was right.' Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, I'm going to explain the exam then you guys can fill these out. Then each team will check in at that booth over there." She pointed to a booth manned by three ninja by the fenced off area. "I'll explain the second test now." She handed the sheets over; as they got passed round she began explaining. "Simple enough, this is pretty much a survival test. First, I'll explain the area." She pulled out a scroll which unfurled to reveal a map of their location. Shikamaru moved to stand behind Naruto; which was quite hard to do since they were about the same height now. "Around practise area 44 are 44 locked gates. Forest, river and a tower in the centre; from the gates to the tower is about 10km." The genin all looked at the map trying to memorise it. "Whilst attempting to survive in here you will have to complete a certain task.

During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu you will compete in a no rules scroll battle."

"Scroll?"

"Yes. You will fight over these two scrolls, the heaven and earth. There are 78 people here; that's 26 teams. 13 teams will be given the heaven scroll while the other 13 teams will be given the earth scroll. Now, in order to pass this test you have to arrive at the tower with both scrolls."

"So definitely half the teams here will fail." Sakura mouthed to her team.

"But, there's a time limit. This second test will last 120 hours, exactly five days."

"Five days!"

"What about dinner?"

"You're on your own; the forest is full of food, just watch out for the man eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants…" She trailed off, as Choji hung his head, "But 13 teams passing is not likely, As the days go on the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep."

'So not only will some fail by losing the scroll but some will die from the harshness of the course.' Naruto concluded everyone's thoughts.

"Now, I'll talk about what will disqualify you." She held up one finger "First, those that don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls, within the time limit." She held up a second finger "Second, those that lose a teammate or who have a teammate killed. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

"Why can't we look in the scrolls I wonder?" Sakura asked.

"It's a requirement of being a chunin, you may be asked to handle classified information."

"So basically it's to test our trustworthiness." Shikamaru nodded from behind Naruto.

"Yes, precisely, now, stop interrupting me." Anko snapped. "That's it for explanations, exchange the three forms for a scroll at the desk then pick a gate to start from. A final word of advice… …don't die."

Naruto nodded at Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino as the curtain for the desk opened. They watched as the teams began to file in.

'So, we can't see what team gets what scroll or who's carrying it. Like Ibiki said in this test we risk our lives fighting for information. Everyone is an enemy. Everyone here is determined, there will be killing.' Sasuke smirked signing his paper.

'Good, the signing of the papers means they understand.' Anko smirked.

Naruto handed over the paper work and received a heaven scroll which he tucked away, nodding as Anko summoned them to their chosen gates.

"Yahoo! Survival is our speciality. We can do this Hinata." Kiba howled out from gate 16.

"I think we should meet up with Naruto, we'll have a better chance of making it if we work together." Shikamaru stated looking out from gate 27. 'That and something's got him concerned'.

"We can do this as long as we stick together." Naruto smiled, making Sasuke smirk and getting a nod from Sakura, as they stood outside gate 12.

The sound trio stood outside gate 20, they had a mission to complete. Kabuto's team was standing outside gate 38. Naruto felt the tug of his chakra, knowing that the team from sand were near. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other worriedly as the stood outside gate 6.

"So, we'll go after the rookies first, and we're allowed to kill from here on out… that makes things easier. The mysterious grass team debated from gate 15. And team Gai where stood outside gate 41.

"Okay, the second test of the chunin exam begins…" Anko looked at her wrist watch reading half past three. "NOW!"

The gates slammed open and they all flew through.

(Line)

Iruka sensei glanced out the window, wondering idly how Naruto was doing; he glanced to Konohamaru who had been staring out the same window and suddenly smiled as a small bird landed on the window sill. He stared at the bird as Konohamaru smiled; he recognised the bird, but couldn't place why.

"Aren't you going to open the window, Sensei?" the entire class turned to stare as there, standing in the doorway, was Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be in the chunin exam?" Iruka asked, pulling Naruto into a hug.

Naruto chuckled, "I am." The bird flew off, darting in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"There's always more than one Naruto in the village at any one time." Konohamaru explained as he walked over. "So how're you doing?" he asked, as the class leaned forward expectantly.

"We're on the second stage, at the moment." The Naruto clone spoke, "You should stop worrying Iruka Sensei, it's not good for your health." Naruto laughed.

"As long as I've got you to worry about, I don't care." Iruka smiled, ruffling the clone's hair before it popped out of existence.

(Line)

Team 8 stood in a clearing talking loudly about traps as they were being watched by another group of ninja. They turned as the leeches started their attack on their enemy before they fell into their trap.

"Well, we've got the scroll we need, better head to the tower." Kiba yelled.

Akamaru looked between his master and their teammates, they were up to something he wasn't sure about.

"Actually Kiba, we thought it'd be best to meet up with Naruto's team." Hinata stated pushing her fingers together.

"There's something off; which we noticed before this part of the exam started." Shino stepped forwards.

"Team 7 will be lucky to make it past today. Why should we help them, we've got the scrolls, let's go."

"Something spooked Naruto, now we are going to find them and stick together!" Hinata snapped causing Kiba to flinch back.

"Don't see why they're so interested in Naruto anyway." Kiba muttered to Akamaru.

"Because he is my best friend, and he wouldn't leave us behind if he knew something was up." Hinata had a fire in her eyes which was only ever present when in the presence of Naruto.

"As Genin it is in fact better to stick together. I know that team 10 will be heading towards Naruto's team, not because they are the weakest of us, far from it actually, but because Naruto needs our help and we are going to give him that." Shino nodded and turned, jumping up into the trees followed by Hinata.

"Am I missing something? Cause I don't see what they do." Kiba asked Akamaru.

"Yes, you are." Akamaru barked back and jumped after their teammates.

"Hey, what do you mean, Akamaru?" Kiba shouted, chasing his companion.

(Line)

Naruto smiled, glad that he could alleviate Iruka's worries. He really missed working with him and the class. It was nice knowing that he was helping his village to develop. He shuddered suddenly as a shiver went down his spine; that was never good.

"What are you smiling about Dobe?" Sasuke commented snidely.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Sasuke." Naruto stated, the smile slipping from his face.

"You know you really piss me off sometimes. Sasuke huffed.

"You know we're being watched right?" Naruto threw back at Sasuke.

Suddenly a rain ninja jumped out at them, "perceptive of you, but I'll be taking your scroll now. So, which one of you has it? Hand it over!" he charged at them.

Sasuke jumped back performing a fire jutsu as Naruto appeared behind the ninja.

"Now, Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed hold of the ninja pinning them together as Sasuke released kunai at them.

The ninja turned into a log as Naruto popped into smoke. There was an explosion as the ninja was thrown from his hiding spot towards Sasuke, pulling out another kunai which he dug deep into the ninja's arm.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.

"You need to listen to me. I know this is hard, but if you relax you will get hurt; there could be others around." He shouted as the ninja flung himself away from him and hobbled away over the tree roots, his back smouldering from Naruto's explosive note.

"He was alone; which is lucky on our part. I think, if there had been more, we'd had been in trouble."

"As long as we don't get separated we should be fine." Sasuke agreed.

"What happens if we get separated?" Sakura asked.

"We'll have a code word. Something only the three of us will know. That way, if they get it wrong, we know it's not one of us."

"But what to have?"

"It's from the first part of the test, we rookies must stick together."

"Oh, I see." Naruto smiled and nodded as Sakura looked on bewildered. "You'll get it, don't worry." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, hold on to the scroll, you can disappear in the forest, if need be." Sasuke held the scroll out to Naruto.

"Someone's here." Naruto turned as a very strong wind erupted around them. He rooted himself to the spot as dust and debris flew around them. He felt the wind pick up and begin to loosen his grip on the ground beneath his feet. With a final mighty push, the wind dislodged him and sent him soaring away after his teammates.

Naruto landed in the middle of a clearing, shaking his head he found a shadow hovering above him. Looking up, he discovered a huge snake.

"I don't think you're part of this forest." Naruto spoke to the snake, tilting his head to one side.

(Line)

Hikaru walked into the empty hokage's office, he glanced around wondering where the old man was briefly. He'd been helping him train lately, trying to unlock his true potential. He shook his head, his hair falling into his face as he glanced round the room. He jumped when a chuckle from behind made him turn.

"For an ANBU, you sure are easy to sneak up on." Naruto stated leaning against the door frame.

"You should be in the exams." Hikaru said sternly.

"I am." Tsubasa flew in through the window. "But, there's a giant snake in the forest. And I thought there weren't any snakes in the forest." He rubbed under Tsubasa's beak before the young bird flew out the window in the direction of the forest of death.

"There aren't!" Hikaru grabbed his mask and ANBU attire as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto stroked along Nami's back as he leant against the desk.

"I think he worries too much." he spoke to the cat.

The hokage walked in, his pipe smouldering in his mouth.

"Hey old man, what can you tell me about snakes?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in question.

(Line)

"You guys just play around over there, I'll take care of them myself." Three enemy ninja appeared in the area where team 7 had been standing.

Sasuke was hidden in the undergrowth checking his surroundings when he noticed a presence near him. He stood pulling out a kunai as Sakura approached.

"Sasuke!"

"Stay back. The codeword?"

"What? Oh no, Naruto said I would get it, but then we all got blown away." Sakura started babbling.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Sakura babbled on.

"Something to do with we rookies must stick together whatever you guys mean by that." She muttered.

There was a rustling in the bushes as Naruto appeared.

"Oww! You guys alright?"

"Codeword, dobe."

"It's from the first part of the exam. We rookies must stick together."

Sasuke released his kunai, sending it flying towards Naruto who dodged to the side as Sakura looked on, unable to do anything.

"Naruto understood my cryptic code and wouldn't have given me that answer. This is someone pretending to be Naruto, Someone good enough to dodge my attacks."

"I don't understand Sasuke..."

"You just stand there till Naruto arrives, then we'll deal with you."

"Impressive, you used something cryptic to catch me out. This will be more fun than I thought." The enemy ninja licked his lips.

(Line)

Naruto stared up at the giant snake rolling his head between his shoulders.

"I don't have time for you, I've got to get back to Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto spoke aloud to the snake.

The snake stared down at Naruto then lunged forwards. As Naruto jumped up and away, he blocked a coil as it swiped at him.

"Enough of this." Naruto shouted, spinning his chakra blade into his hand.

He knocked back the tail as he summoned chakra into his blade. The snake let out an aggravated hiss from where he'd sliced open its tail. Its eyes narrowed and it opened its jaw wide, intending to swallow Naruto whole.

"You're not going to eat me!" Naruto smirked, and leapt to meet the snake, his blade slicing vertically down the snake as it throbbed with the power of his chakra.

(Line)

'Where's Naruto? This guy's too creepy for me!' Sakura thought.

The grass nin pulled out a scroll and showed it to them.

"You want my earth scroll right? Seeing as you guys have the heaven scroll." He licked the scroll, then his long tongue wrapped round the scroll as he proceeded to swallow it. "Now, let's begin the battle for each other's scroll with our lives on the lines." He moved his hand to his eye drawing their attention to it.

Sasuke and Sakura both fell back gasping for breath as they released themselves from a genjutsu that was so horrible they were shivering with fear and vomiting from the realisation that they weren't in a genjutsu at all. What they had just experienced was pure fear from the killing intent that the enemy ninja had just released. They were scared. All the killing intent in his eyes had caused them to see an image of death. They glanced to each other both thinking 'who is this guy?'

Sasuke glanced at who he believed to be Sakura to see her on her knees, tears staining her cheeks and shaking so badly she probably couldn't move.

"Sasuke, we have to run. If we stay there is only death."

"Hehe, you can no longer move." The enemy ninja smirked.

Sasuke's hands quivered as he tried to grip the kunai and willed his body to move. The grass ninja smirked and, with a barely see able movement, sent two kunai flying towards Sakura. Sasuke, his sharigan spinning into life, sprung forwards hoping to reach Sakura before the kunai did.

(Line)

Naruto stood over the body of the snake, his chakra blade in hand still glowing. He'd put so much chakra into his blade that he had managed to split the snake in half. Well, its head anyway. He ran his hand over his face removing the blood that had splattered on him. He looked up as Tsubasa arrived by his head.

"Let's go find Sasuke and Sakura before it's too late." His eyes hardened to a steel blue.

(Line)

There was a small pool of blood and the two kunai had landed in opposite directions like they had been knocked away, but no sign of the two genin. The grass ninja frowned. His prey had gotten away with what appeared to be help of some sort. However, Sasuke had injured his own body to erase the feeling of fear with pain, proving that he was no ordinary prey.

(Line)

Sasuke pulled the kunai he'd jammed into his leg out as Sakura dropped to her knees in front of him.

"What a reckless thing to do; now they'll be able to track us!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Stop talking dog breathe!" Sasuke grunted.

"Hinata, was it truly wise to interfere as you did?" Shino asked.

"This way we can stick together better, but I couldn't stand by and watch. That's not what Naruto would have wanted." Hinata nodded, showing just how much she had truly grown.

"We need to run." Sasuke stated.

"I've never seen Sasuke this scared before." Sakura confirmed her fear.

"So the great Uchiha is scared of a... ...Snake?" Kiba was interrupted as Akamaru barked.

They all looked up to see a rather big snake slithering down the tree trunk towards them. When the snake realised that it had been spotted, it reared back and slammed down where they had all been perched. They all kicked off as it quickly wrapped itself round the trunk of the tree slithering down to the ground.

The snake was struck with a bombardment of kunai and shuriken as it opened its mouth, going after Sasuke. They felt the essence of the grass ninja in the eyes of the snake.

"We need to be ready for anything." Shino stated, landing on a branch above Sasuke as he eyed the now dead snake, his bugs buzzing around him.

There was a moment of shock as they watched the snake open and the creepy grass ninja emerge from inside it.

"Yes, the Aburame is right, you shouldn't relax even for a moment. Prey should be trying their best to run away." He straightened up at last, "In the presence of a predator that is." His tongue was hanging out almost as though he wanted to lick his lips again.

He wrapped himself round the tree trunk like the very snake they had just killed. Hinata turned her attention above them, a smile spreading across her face as Shino's bugs buzzed and Akamaru yipped. Several shuriken and a stray kunai embedded themselves into the tree trunk above the enemy ninja, stopping his progress, causing the remaining others to look up and the enemy to stop his advance and look away from his target.

"Grandpa sends his regards, Orochimaru." Naruto spoke with a coldness they had never heard before. His steel blue eyes glinted and Tsubasa perched on his shoulder.

(Line)

Hikaru landed briefly, pulling the last item of his ANBU uniform on as Sparrow and Fox appeared next to him.

"Find Naruto's chunin teammates; see if they've found anything off. And check in with Anko." Hikaru stated, adjusting his mask and jumping off again.

Sparrow and Fox shared a look as they felt their ANBU tattoo's flare summoning them to the Hokage.

(Line)

Naruto sneered at the enemy ninja as Hinata and Shino shared a look. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata steeled herself for whatever was coming next. Naruto with those eyes always meant something big was happening.

Naruto drummed his fingers in a familiar beat. Sasuke allowed a small sigh to escape him as he realised that this was his Naruto.

"Wait, Naruto, is this our Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he glanced between them.

Naruto cocked his head to the side "Well if Akamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata haven't attacked her yet then I'd say so." Naruto tapped Tsubasa as he dropped down closer to his teammates. Tsubasa flew off followed by the eyes of Orochimaru.

"Naruto we need to run! Please, even Sasuke's scared!" Sakura shouted.

"This guy's on a completely different level to us." Kiba acknowledged.

"Hehe, looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake Naruto-kun." The grass ninja now known as Orochimaru smiled.

"This guy's one of the legendary Sannin, a pupil of the Hokage." Naruto spoke aloud.

'So we're stuck in a shit situation with a guy who obviously came here for a reason.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke's sharigan faded leaving his onyx eyes showing. "What if I give you our scroll? Please take it and leave us."

"What? Why would you do that?" Kiba shouted.

"I see, very smart. For prey to escape a predator they would have to give the predator a different meal."

"Naruto, give him our scroll."

"There's no guarantee that he'll let us go if we give him our scroll. Yes, the situation is shit and we're freaked out, but the six of us need to stick together." He glanced up "help's on its way." He whispered.

"My my, Naruto, you are rather smart, aren't you? You are correct, of course." His tongue slid out licking around his cheek. "Since I can just..." He pulled his sleeve up and biting his thumb swiped it across what appeared to be a tattoo of sorts. "...kill you and take the scroll."

"Move!" Hinata shouted getting them all to pull back.

'We can't possibly win again a Sannin; even grandpa couldn't.' Naruto's thoughts betrayed him.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a flash of white as something streaked past Naruto as Orochimaru appeared standing on top of a giant snake twice the size of the one Naruto had fought earlier. Suddenly, Orochimaru was faced with the sword of a turtle masked ANBU.

"You need to run now while you still can." Turtle spoke over his shoulder at the genin.

Naruto hesitated briefly before nodding and moving towards his teammates.

"How surprising to see an ANBU here of all places." Orochimaru sneered as the snake's tail swung up knocking the ANBU from atop his perch.

Jumping back, Turtle steadied himself on the branch opposite Orochimaru, blocking his route to the genin moving behind him. He put his sword away, he hated fighting with a sword, and he doubted he'd be powerful enough to stop Orochimaru, but he had to try for Naruto's sake.

Turtle slipped into his stance, left foot forwards facing in front and right foot pointed the way his body was facing, his left arm braced with his right pulled back. The snake lunged again as he flipped onto it, aiming at Orochimaru who chuckled and batted him away. Turtle spun on his heel kicking up at his chin and turning around again, his fist aiming at Orochimaru's gut. Orochimaru twisted round him and knocked him back into the path of his snake that launched Turtle into the trees snapping several boughs as he went.

"You can eat him now." Orochimaru commanded from his place still on top of the snake.

**Thanks for reading, see you all soon. Remember I'll post on my profile.  
**

**Review if you like or don't like.  
**

**Don't forget I want to know you favourite part.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I almost forgot to post this, it's been a very busy day. Sorry it's been a while, anyway this is my dreaded chapter the one which took so long to write. I hope it's okay. See you all in a month.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 30**

The hokage looked severe as he glanced at his ANBU he noticed Turtle wasn't present. He glanced at Naruto's clone who was still stroking Nami absently.

"We have an intruder in the exams. Orochimaru has taken the place of a grass ninja and is in the forest pursuing team 7. I take it Turtle already gave you two orders," he turned to Fox and Sparrow who nodded. "Get to it. The rest of you need to up security and alert the other ninjas. I'll inform those concerning the exam. Naruto you need to make sure that none of you try to fight him." He watched the clone disappeared. "I doubt Turtle will have much luck keeping him at bay till we learn who or what he's after."

(Line)

Kotetsu crouched down in the grass Izumo and another chunin beside him. He was inspecting the three bodies that the other chunin had found, hidden amongst their shrines.

"Three dead bodies," He wore glasses and a bandana.

"This is some kind of ninjutsu right?" Izumo asked.

"This is horrible. Can't believe we've got a problem already," Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head. "Alert the second test examiner Anko."

"Hai," The glass wearing bandana chunin left, leaving Izumo with Kotesu as they stood over the three bloodied bodies of the grass ninja team.

(Line)

Anko was finishing her lunch of dango and juice sat outside the perimeter of the forest.

"There's nothing better than dango and juice. Since I'm done I guess I better head to the tower. Since in this sort of test the fast one's only need about 24hours." She threw her dango stick impaling it into the tree with the rest finishing the leaf mark.

"Big trouble Anko! Three bodies have been found but their weird. You have to see this."

"Bodies?"

They appeared in the field, Anko crouching down examining the bodies.

"From examining their papers and personal items we've figured out they're the team from grass registered in the exam. But as you can see they have no faces."

"They're blank, almost like they were melted off."

"Show me the pictures of these three!"

Sparrow and Fox arrived in the clearing.

"This needs to be reported to the Hokage!" Anko shouted.  
"The Hokage already knows that Orochimaru is here. We've been dispatched." Sparrow spoke first.  
"Where are you going Anko?" Fox cocked his head to the side, much like he's much younger counterpart.

"I'm going after them now." Anko turned.

"Turtle's already in there." Fox said as she darted off.

"Wait, Turtle?" Kotetsu stammered.

"That means Naruto..." Izumo left the sentence hanging.

"Where's his chunin team?" Sparrow asked.

"The other side of the complex. You don't think that he's after Naruto do you?"

"We don't know. But for his shake you better hope not." Sparrow nodded as they left to find Naruto's chunin teammates. Kotetsu and Izumo disappeared in a flash of leaves.

(Line)

Ume and Riku eyed the forest warily they had to hold back from jumping in there and finding Naruto, they had seen the turtle masked ANBU shoot over their fence and knew something was happening. They paced as they tried to locate Naruto's chakra signature, they hated that he could disappear in a forest, and how he blended in they didn't know. They stopped and pulled a kunai out as the two ANBU arrived.

"Turtle already went over." Riku frowned pocketing his kunai.

"What's happening? It's Naruto isn't it?"

"We believe that Orochimaru has breached the exams and that he might be after someone on Naruto's team yes." Fox explained.

"Where are they?" Sparrow asked he always was the more collected of the pair.

"You know we can never track Naruto." Ume shrugged turning back to look at the forest.

"Team 8 is with them and team 10 is making their way to them." Riku smirked, as he picked out the faint trace of Naruto's dearest friend. "And Tsubasa,"

"What do we do now? We can't help them; this is all part of the exam."

"Naruto will think of something, he always does." Riku put his arm around Ume in comfort. The two ANBU nodded and headed into the forest.

(Line)

Turtle was swept away by the foreign ninja again as he tried to stop him reaching Naruto's team.

Orochimaru's tongue liked his cheek as he advanced towards the fallen ANBU.

"I won't let you near them. Orochimaru!" Turtle spat.

Orochimaru laughed and picking him up flung him away smashing him through several trees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as white hot rage coiled through him, he lost Cat he would not lose Hikaru too.

He launched himself at Orochimaru as his teeth elongated, and his whisker marks darkened, his hair becoming wilder and thicker and his nails resembling claws as his entire appearance became more feral. His punch was easily deflected; he spun round swinging out with back fist.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as Shino held her back.

"We need to get away from here Naruto, the ANBU's gone we have to go!"

"Why's he so worked up?"

"That's Naruto?" Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru started to cower in his coat.  
"No, no that's not Naruto at all." Hinata cried in Shino's arms.

Naruto slammed his kunai through the top of the snake's mouth pinning it there. As he lunged up to Orochimaru, he appeared behind him catching Orochimaru off guard causing him to stagger.

'What speed and strength, and so feral' he glanced at Naruto's features as he dodged another attack. 'It appears everything about this brat is wrong.' He ducked under another attack. 'Enough of this.' He grabbed Naruto by the throat stopping his assault, as Naruto struggled against him. He wrapped himself around Naruto halting his flailing limbs.

"So the nine tails is still alive." He whispered "Did you know that when your emotions are heightened the nine tails power flows through you? Oh look your seal is showing." He smirked.

"Five part seal." He slammed his hand glowing with chakra into Naruto's stomach where the seal had appeared. Naruto felt all of his breathe get knocked out of him as the energy fritted away. Orochimaru unwrapped himself from around Naruto and held him at arm's length as he pulled out their heaven scroll.

"You are in my way Naruto!" he flung Naruto away.

"Noooo!" Hinata cried out as she moved to catch Naruto's falling body.

"No Sasuke don't he's after you!" Shino exclaimed as his bugs shot after Sasuke, who had reacted to Naruto's state.

Sasuke's sharigan spinning he looked up at the man, who released his summon, intending to toy with him. Shino's bugs hovered around Sasuke, who had his hands buried in his back pouch. His eyes turned to Kiba trying to get him to join him, Akamaru had his hackles up, teeth bared. He smirked pulling out a giant windmill shuriken and several kunai held between his fingers. He spun launching the objects at Orochimaru, who moved like a streak towards him dodging the kunai thrown. Sasuke followed him with his developing sharigan and pre-empted his moves. He saw Kiba and Akamaru using their fang over fang technique to push Orochimaru closer to him.

Orochimaru dodged Kiba's attacks sending a hit towards the insignificant genin. He was concentrating solely on Sasuke, as he noticed that he was reading his movements.

Shino's bug deflected a blow as he attacked Kiba knocking him back, while still advancing towards Sasuke. Sasuke smirked pulling on the wire attached to his projectiles; trapping Orochimaru in the middle, running his hands through handseals he took in a deep breath and exhaled setting the wire on fire. The flames danced across the wire speeding towards Orochimaru. Kiba and Akamaru spiralling towards him.

Kiba and Akamaru ricocheted off one another as Sasuke's wire fell uselessly to the floor. Staring up at the tree line where an ominous chuckling was emanating. Smoke covered his face, blowing away to reveal his skin melting to reveal another perfect face underneath. He struck out hitting Kiba and Akamaru as they got within his range. Shino shot after the wounded Kiba as Sakura caught the hurt dog companion.

"To be able to use the sharigan so well, at this age, the blood of the Uchiha truly does run though your veins." They all looked up in horror. "Just as expected, I want you." The genin stood frozen holding their respective charges as an immense intent held them in place. "It was most enjoyable just your powers and an interesting turn of events," his gaze turned to Naruto, as he raised his hand to his forehead protector, there was a hissing sound as steam released from under his hand. Pulling his hand away he revealed that the grass symbol hand been replaced by that of a note, the sound symbol.

"You really are brothers; I sense power in your eyes that will surpass Itachi."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER?"

"If you seek answers, then survive and pass this exam. I want to see you again." He held team 7's scroll in hand and burned it.

"AH! Not the scroll!"

"Of course you have to defeat my men the sound trio on the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't want to see you again." Hinata stood her ground with held Naruto in her arms.

"It won't go that way little princess," he ran through hand signs his neck extending and shooting towards Sasuke. He bit down on Sasuke's neck, leaving two puncture marks and a mark began to form around it. His neck returned to his body as Sasuke collapsed onto his knees. "Sasuke will seek me to seek power."

"What's this pain?" Sasuke clutched his neck tightly.

"What did you do to Sasuke?" Sakura shrieked.

"Much the same as I did to young Naruto there, I gave him a going away present." He began to sink through the bark of the tree.

- AWWWWWWWWWW! - Sasuke let out a piercing scream, before sinking into unconscious.

"Sasuke! Hang in there Sasuke, please,"

"We have to move," Shino stated. "We need to find somewhere safe to recuperate, and rest up."

"We're not going anywhere Sakura." Hinata nodded.

"Okay," she turned tear stained cheeks to their friends "thanks."

(Line)

Anko shot through the forest searching for Orochimaru, knowing that the closer it got to darkness the more disadvantaged she would be. And wondering why he was here in the first place. She caught a glimpse of white lying on the tree branch she'd just jumped past. Smirking she stopped.

"It's my job to stop you after all you taught me everything I know, isn't that right Orochimaru?"

"That's impossible." Orochimaru's form appeared in the tree above the white glint of the ANBU mask.

Anko slipped senbon into her hand, as he moved jumping up she threw the senbon at him, only for his tongue to extend and swot them away like flies, finally wrapping around her wrist, causing her to land on a branch opposite.

"You won't get away! Shadow snake hand!" She grabbed his tongue as snakes rapped themselves around it giving her more leverage, allowing her to throw him from his hiding place in the tree. Slamming him down and skidding along the ground, he caught her off guard and continued moving towards the trunk of the tree. Slamming into her, she pulled a kunai out, grabbing onto his hand she stabbed the kunai through both. Pinning them to the tree.

"Heh caught you." She intertwined their fingers, using his hand to form seals. "I'm going to borrow your left hand now," seeing him realise the seal she had formed she continued, "yes you taught me well sensei now we'll both die, Ninpou double snake assassination no..."

"Planning on committing suicide," Anko's head turned "Shadow clone," he walked over to the ANBU and picked him up holding him by the throat. "You're a special jounin of this village; you shouldn't be using all those forbidden jutsu I taught you."

"Anko run," she watched as the ANBU's turtle mask shattered revealing his face, as he was held in Orochimaru's grasp.

"Hikaru, still alive I see, not at your grandfather's level then, shame you would have been a worthy choice, but you're too old and useless." He slammed Hikaru into the tree as Orochimaru pulled his melted face off, "Strange to see you defending those genin so readily," Orochimaru paused as he felt the water forming around him. He looked to see Hikaru's right hand held in a seal, "Not as useless as I thought, for an ANBU." He slammed Hikaru back again reaching round and pulling his right arm back wrenching it from its socket causing the jutsu to end. "Nice try, stay still," he slammed him back again, catching Anko with his one handed seal.

"Why are you here?" She asked unable to move.

"It's been so long since we last saw one another, why so cold?" he hissed.

"Are you here to kill the Hokage?" she grasped the side of her neck in pain.

"I don't have enough man power for that yet, so I thought I'd recruit some outstanding ones from this very fine village," he laughed, "Although I think the standards slipping, don't you think little Prince?" he pressed the dislocated shoulder into the tree trunk causing a pained moan to escape. "I just gave a kid one of those curse marks," he noticed Anko holding her mark.

"Naruto?" Hikaru gasped.

"Ah so that's who you were defending, how interesting, no not the little jinchuriki he received a different gift." He chuckled.

"That kid's going to die you selfish snake!" she clutched her neck again.

"There's a one in ten chance of surviving, like you he might not die."

"You must really like this kid," she chuckled dryly.

"Jealous are we? You're not still sore that I threw you away are you?" he chuckled, as she froze.

"Sasuke, you picked Sasuke Uchiha," Hikaru squirmed flinching as his left hand moved to form seals again.

"I shall just break that one, you're little fox went mad when he thought something had happened to you, would he react the same if it was Itachi?" he grinned as Hikaru's arm stilled and his face paled. "You were Itachi's team mate at one point weren't you? That's how you know who I chose, Naruto was an interesting character but like you not worth the effort." He turned his attention back to Anko. "He's very talented, unlike you, and our dear little prince here was right I did pick the Uchiha, he's very beautiful too," he licked his lips, "much like you are," he licked Hikaru's cheek, "If it wasn't for the those whisker marks I'm sure that your little fox would be beautiful too, but I can't really take the village's jinchuriki now can I?"

"Sasuke's a perfect vessel to be my successor." Anko dropped to the ground in pain holding onto her neck so tightly her fingers were white. "If he survives, things could get very interesting," he released Anko, "Please don't stop this exam prematurely, three from my village are also taking part, I'm going to enjoy this," he stepped away from Hikaru, who slumped leaning heavily against the tree trunk, "if you try to end my enjoyment prematurely, believe that the leaf village will be finished, enjoy the show," he stroked down Hikaru's cheek giggling as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Anko you okay?" Hikaru said through gritted teeth. She gasped catching her breath.

(Line)

The Hokage frowned wondering where Nami had disappeared to; he summoned Takeru to the jounin lounge where the other senseis were waiting. He let out a sigh as they all turned to him.

"I summoned you here Takeru, because I thought you should know this too. Orochimaru has been sighted in the chunin exams, we believe he is after one of your teams," he stopped suddenly noticing the little bird that had landed on the window sill.

"Tsubasa!" Takeru recognised the little bird. "He's gone after Naruto's team, hasn't he?" Takeru guessed.

"We believe so, yes, but however we do not know for certain, it appears that this year's genin are all together or making their way together, I don't know how your team has been affected yet Gai. ANBU have been dispatched, and a report should be coming soon."

"Dad," Asuma rose from his seat, slight worry showing in his features along with the others.

"Naruto's clones have disappeared," he whispered. "I suggest you all just wait here, Takeru your team," he replied turning.

"Won't interfere, they know what's at stake here, they trust Naruto to do the right thing. He'll get to the tower." Takeru rubbed under Tsubasa's beak.

The Hokage nodded heading back to his office, 'I hope so, I couldn't bear the thought of losing Naruto. I hope Nami turns up soon.' He stood hands clasped behind his back. 'Just what are you up to Orochimaru?' staring out over the village.

(Line)

Team Gai sat in a clearing having a quick breather, sipping from their drinks as Neji scored the dirt with a twig.

"The sun should be up in less than an hour, we've spent a day gathering food and water. Most teams are resting now; let's attack during this time as planned. We should split up and spend half an hour scouting the area. But whether or not you find another team, we return here in half an hour. Got that?"

"Ok!" Tenten nodded.

"Roger!" Lee saluted.

"Alright… Go!" Neji smirked. They all darted off in different directions.

(Line)

Sakura wiped the sweat from Sasuke's brow as he fought a fever and grimaced letting out pain filled moans. She glanced over at Naruto who was still out from whatever Orochimaru had done to him. She had never seen Hinata as worried as she was when Naruto fell. She watched as Hinata glanced over at Naruto who had Akamaru snuggled on his stomach, occasionally letting out a slight whimper. Sakura finished tending to Sasuke and left the cloth on his head, moving over to Kiba she started tending to his wounds.

"How is he?" Shino asked.

"His breathing has returned to normal, but he's still got a fever. And I just can't rouse Naruto."

"We need to wait for him to wake up," Hinata glanced back at the two genin.

"We also need to find more food and wood," Shino pushed his glasses up.

Akamaru snuggled closer to Naruto's unconscious form, whining for him to wake up. Kiba frowned annoyed that he was being ignored by his companion; he let a small whine escape his lips as Sakura wrapped his wrist.

"Sorry I'm not that used to wrapping injuries," Sakura apologised.

"Surely you've had to help when they've been injured?" Kiba bit back a cry as she straightened his wrist.

"Naruto's doesn't really get hurt, and Sasuke doesn't like to be helped." Sakura shrugged.

"Kiba always gets hurt, he's rather headstrong," Hinata giggled, changing the tone.

"Hey I am not!" Kiba practically shouted,

"Keep your voice down," Shino whispered. "Sakura will you be okay if we go off to gather more provisions?" Shino asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," She nodded tying Kiba's bandage off.

"Come on Akamaru, let's go." Akamaru stayed resting on Naruto. "Akamaru," Kiba whined.

"He's not going to move anytime soon." Hinata smiled kindly at the puppy.

"Well we'll leave you here with Sakura since Akamaru won't leave Naruto." Shino pushed his glasses up.

"You'll be alright while we're gone right?" Hinata pointed her fingers together.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Kiba waved them away, his other arm in a sling.

"Thanks for staying with us." Sakura smiled looking at the floor.

"No worries." Kiba remarked.

"We'll be back with more wood and food soon." Shino nodded and took off with Hinata.

"Maybe some traps would be a good idea," Kiba suggested.

"Yeah okay," Sakura nodded.

(Line)

"Takeru, I have a question for you." Kakashi sat forwards looking at the young Jounin.

"What's that Kakashi?"

"Your team, what's their connection to Naruto?"

Takeru smirked having to stop himself from giving a sarcastic remark; he was nowhere near good enough to take on Kakashi, even with Asuma's help. "They're friends from the academy," he shrugged. "Why?"

"Something the Hokage said,"

"They care about Naruto enough to jump over that fence and help him. But they know they can't as it will forfeit his chance to become a chunin. So they're stood on the outside waiting to find out if he's made it to the tower," Takeru stated as Tsubasa flew out the window again.

"It's the same with our two teams going to find yours, they're looking for Naruto." Kurenai nodded.

"They finally get it." Asuma blew out smoke from his cigarette.

"Get what? What is it that I have missed?" Gai bellowed.

"How to be quiet, when you need to be," Kakashi hissed.

"When you see Naruto next tell him about the item you keep in your pocket, you might just be surprised." Asuma puffed.

(Line)

"Someone's here." Kiba turned his eyes checking the tree line. He pulled himself up as Akamaru growled hackles raised, Sakura got herself into a defensive stance kunai held in front of her.

"There's an extra one with them," the girl spoke.

"We stick to the plan, he's injured so shouldn't cause much of a problem, we go after Sasuke Uchiha, we attack at day break."

"We get to kill them if they get in the way right?"

"Of course," they stayed hidden in the bushes.

"Sakura you should get some rest, whoever's out there could attack soon, you need to heal too." Kiba spoke softly for once.

"Thanks I'm fine Kiba; the sun will be up soon." She yawned, a tired smile sitting on her face.

They both turned kunai drawn as the bushes rustled behind them. They both sighed when a little squirrel appeared, Akamaru growled from his perch on Naruto. Kiba frowned glancing at the squirrel he was really tempted to chase it, but remembered the traps they had set up. Sakura was quicker in this instance releasing her kunai to scare off the little critter. They both looked to each other, 'that was close.'

"They're observant, noticing the explosive note on the squirrel." The tallest of the three said.

"No, that's not it something else," the short bandaged one spoke aloud.

"What do you mean Dosu?"

"We'll see in a minute, let's go!" he parted the bushes leaving their hiding place.

(Line)

Lee bounced from branch to branch in a blur, unsettling some leaves from their home amongst the branches, he caught site of them as he paused. A fire lit in his eyes as he dived after the falling leaves. 'Yosh, If I catch them all, before they hit the ground then Sakura will start to like me, but if I miss even one she will never return my love and call me things like thick brows.' He shot off after the falling leaves. He quickly collected nineteen of the twenty leaves when he noticed the squirrel falling. He changed direction grabbing the squirrel and removing the exploding note from its back.

"That was close. Who would do such a thing to a squirrel?" he held the squirrel in hand and he crumpled the note stopping its fuse.

(Line)

Neji paused in his scan. There was someone behind the bushes. "Come out from there."

Team 10 appeared from behind the bushes. Ino having a brilliant idea decided to flirt with Neji.

"Wow I never thought we'd find last year's rookie of the year, can I get an autograph?"

"Get lost."

"Wait have you seen Naruto's team?" Choji asked.

"Why are you pathetic cowards hoping to team up with then and prove just how pathetic you all are?"

"Have you seen them?" Choji stood his ground.

"No I haven't now run or do you still want me to walk away with your scroll."

"Going, going we're going," Ino grabbed Choji's and Shikamaru's arms dragging them away from Neji.

"What the hell was that Choji? We need to find weak guys, not anger that year's rookie of the year." Ino stormed.

"We're the weakest guys here, Ino. And did you know that Naruto's technically our rookie of the year." Shikimaru huffed sitting on the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see when we find Naruto," Choji stood.

"Why do we have to find him?" Ino moaned.

"Because he's our friend, and we just need to find him okay!" Choji snapped.

"I agree with Choji, come on we might get lucky and find someone we can steal a scroll off." Shikimaru stood, his hand resting on Choji's shoulder.

"Fine let's go." Ino huffed.

(Line)

"Why don't you wake up Sasuke, we want to fight him."

Sakura and Kiba turned to see the three sound ninja stood behind them. Kiba moved so that he was in front of Sakura, turning his body so that his wounded arm was facing Sakura, kunai held steady in his good arm.

"What do you want? We've already meet that man Orochimaru and know he's pulling the strings here," Sakura shouted stood in the tree roots protecting her boys. The sound trio stopped in shock. "What's this strange mark on Sasuke's neck? You did this to him why would you want to fight him now?"

"I wonder what he was thinking." Dosu spoke allowed.

"Who cares? Now we're here we can't let you go. I'll kill you both and that Sasuke guy!"

"Wait Zaku,"

"What why?"

"You're not very good, different coloured dirt a stone here grass there where it doesn't grow, a booby trap," He revealed the booby trap, watching their faces fall slightly. "Is pointless unless it goes unnoticed,"

"Stupid kids," Zaku laughed, "so that kunai was to stop the squirrel setting off the booby trap."

"Well we have no use for the girl or her friend, kill them," Dosu sneered.

They shot forwards aiming for the two exhausted shinobi. Sakura smirked kunai pressed to the wire behind her, with a slight pull the wire was cut and released the giant log suspended above them, aiming straight for the sound three. Dosu spotted the trap and summoning chakra into his hand he touched the log causing it to splinter into pieces as their assault continued. Sakura and Kiba looked on in shock as they continued through their trap.

"You have no talent! People like you have to work harder. Weaklings like you shouldn't mess with guys like us!" Dosu laughed as Kiba lunged up to meet them.

"We're not weak you bastard!" he growled, he began to whimper as Dosu turned his weapon clad arm to him. Kiba dropped to ground cradling his ears and withering on the ground Akamaru's high pitched whine joining Kiba's.

"What have you done to them?" Sakura screeched tears pricking at her eyes.

- Leaf spinning wind –

A twist of colour that resembled a whirlwind knocked the three attacking sound ninja away; they skidded back as the person who saved them landed in front of Sakura.

"Perhaps you should work harder then." He stood with a squirrel sat on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Dosu asked from his seat on the ground.

"The beautiful green beast of Konoha. Rock lee. And I believe that this beautiful young flower asked you a question."

"Why are you here?" she asked as she moved towards Kiba as he stopped whimpering.

"I will always appear when you are in trouble." Lee turned to the squirrel on his shoulder thanking him and allowing him to scamper away.

"Thank you, you saved us."

"I told you I'll protect you till I die," Lee stood in his good guy pose. 'Yosh I am so amazing,' Lee gushed.

"Oh well, Zaku you can have Sasuke, I've got these," Dosu tossed their earth scroll to Zaku.

'From what I can tell, Sakura's in no condition to fight, and that boy is injured.'

'That thickbrow has some pretty advanced taijutsu. Heh this could be fun.' Dosu smirked.

Sakura pulled out a kunai as Kiba staggered to his feet holding his ears. She threw the kunai aiming at Dosu, who shot up into the air. Lee punched his hand into the ground elbow deep and pulled out a giant root from the tree that they were protecting. He thrust the root upwards meeting Dosu's attack.

"There's a trick to your attacks right? I'm not just going to dodge them, especially after seeing them before." he held the tree steady. 'But at three against one I'm at a big disadvantage here, I'll have to risk it. Crush all three at full power.'

(line)

"Gah! Why can't we find any weak guys?" Ino whined.

"I've said before there are probably no guys weaker than us."

"Not even Naruto's team?"

"You do remember Naruto's not what he seems right?" Choji frowned at Ino.

"But he and Sakura are useless; yeah I mean Sasuke is like a super genius..."

"And who was it that pulled you and Sakura apart? Did you forget how he fought with Hinata? What he does with those academy students? Out of all of us Naruto's the less likely to be useless." Choji snapped.

"And not all geniuses can handle the pressure of the real world." Shikamaru nodded, "Naruto though I really think he's the real deal."

"Hey Sasuke's out cold. So is Naruto. And is that Kiba with Sakura?" Choji pointed.

Ino spun round her face changing from anger to shock in seconds. Shikamaru looked up to where Choji was pointing annoyed that he hadn't noticed where they had run to after meeting Neji.

**Thanks for reading, see you all soon. Remember I'll post on my profile in advance when i'm posting the next chapter.  
**

**Review if you like or don't like.  
**

**Don't forget I want to know you favourite part.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I know I said I'd have it out yesterday but i was at work and it was my boyfriends birthday, and I'm sorry.**

**Yeah chapter 30 was bad, but do you see why i struggled with it, I'm actually stuck on how to write chapter 34 now gah that's annoying. This chapter is to give me a break from what's happening inside the chunin exam, it's different but what I needed. i hope you find it enjoyable, and let me know what you think.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 31  
**  
Ume looked at Riku, both had picked out Naruto's chakra signature; which was a rare feat in itself, but it was weak. Ume bit her lip as Riku paced. Both wanted to help their teammate desperately. Their eyes travelled the perimeter, as they were supposed to.

"Why did you tap?" Riku asked, turning so that he was facing his teammate.

She blushed heavily, ducking her head so that her hair fell, shielding her face. "How did you know it was me?" she whispered.

"Because Naruto didn't know who it was, and every now and then you are the one who can pull the wool over his eyes so to speak. They're close." His head turned in the direction of Naruto's faint chakra signature.

"Because it's what he wanted, he just didn't know it then. We've all seen him, when the rookies were training together, you saw it. He was being himself, then those two blithering idiots, that are supposed to be his teammates, step in, and he slips back again. Why? Why does he do that? Why can't he just be himself?" she started to shout as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Riku stepped forwards slowly. Naruto was the one who knew how to comfort people, not him. When they'd watched Kenta die, that was the worst thing they had ever experienced, and Naruto had been the one to comfort them. He'd been the one to coax Riku into the hug and let them fall apart. He didn't know how to do this; tentatively, he reached a hand out to Ume.

"He doesn't think he should be himself. What's the point if everyone sees a monster? If he shows his true intelligence and strength, they'll just associate it with the Kyuubi, not him, or his dad. When some of the older ninjas look at him, that's all they see. That's why he gets annoyed, because no one is prepared to look past that and see him the real him, the one we've got to know and love. He wants to be acknowledged for whom he is, not the monster inside him or who his parents are, but he knows when someone can't see past that. Sasuke is blind to who Naruto is, and he won't push him for fear that he'll fall over the edge. Sakura is too infatuated with Sasuke and her fan girlish ways to see anything other than Sasuke. She might come around. She took her first step today, by trusting Naruto, in the first stage of the exams. She's got a long way to go and a lot to make up for, but they just might be friends." Riku shrugged.

"You are amazingly intelligent sometimes, you know that?" Ume laughed, rubbing the tears away. "You really nailed Naruto in one with that monologue."

"They heard you Ume, the other rookies, they'll be with Naruto, if they're not already there that is." He hugged her, tucking her head under his chin.

"Not a word," she sniffed into his shirt.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled into her hair.

(Line)

The Hokage turned away from his crystal ball where he was watching Naruto's two chunin teammates. Perhaps, he should give Kakashi the answers, he wasn't exactly seeing underneath the underneath. He sighed, running a hand down his face. Pulling his pipe out of his robes, he started to pat around, searching for his tobacco. He pulled it out and began to fill his pipe. He lit it with a small fire jutsu. He glanced around, normally a small tut would emerge whenever he did this, but Turtle wasn't here, and his grandsons who loudly complain when he wasted chakra like that weren't here either. Konohamaru would be coming home from the Academy shortly, and Naruto, Naruto was supposed to be safe in the Chunin exam. Well, as safe as the chunin exam could be anyway.

He reached out to stroke Nami, but touched thin air. Glancing down at the desk where the cat normally slept, he found it empty. Turning he checked the windowsill, his robes billowing as he turned. He frowned, not finding Nami. He glanced around the room; his hands ran along his shoulders as his eyes searched around for the blonde fur. Feeling nothing on his shoulders, he tentatively raised his hands to his hat. He pulled it from his head when he didn't feel the feline there. Scowling at his hat, he placed it back on. Puffing agitatedly on his pipe, he stormed out of the room, his eyes glancing in every direction as he searched for the cat.

He stormed up to the jounin lounge where the senseis of the teams currently taking part in the exam were still sat waiting. They glanced up at him as he stuck his head in, looking everywhere in the room, receiving worrying glances from all of its occupants.

"Grandpa!" he jumped, turning to see Konohamaru standing behind him. "What are you doing old man?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Looking for Nami, have you seen him?"

"Her. Nami's a girl silly. Mum bought a girl kitten, not a boy." Konohamaru chuckled. "You have checked your hat and shoulders right?" he saw his grandfather frown. "Try the bedroom, Nami tends to like curling up in there." Konohamaru shrugged.

The Hokage nodded; about to move away when he saw Konohamaru's face, his smile was down turned he was biting his bottom lip and his feet were turned in. He bent down so that he was level with his grandson.

"What is it, Konohamaru?"

"Naruto's going to miss the family dinner, cause he's in the middle of the exam, can we have it when he gets out? I don't want him to miss it."

"I'm sure he won't mind missing one," the Hokage smiled.

"But his clones are gone, he always leaves one for me and I can't find it." Konohamaru whispered. "He's always at the family dinners; it won't be the same without him."

"We'll move it so that he doesn't miss out," Asuma stood, walking over to his nephew. "He knows how you feel about family dinners. Have you got homework from the academy?"

"Yeah, but Naruto normally helps me practice with kunai and things. He was going to show me his blade, let me use it, cause I hit him in practice the other day." Konohamaru smiled.

"How about we get Ebisu to help you with your homework and practice with kunai and things and I'll let you handle my blades, but you have to be good for Ebisu, no running off or hiding." Asuma smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just handling them though, we don't want you getting hurt now do we?" Asuma laughed.

"Aww uncle 'Suma." He whined. "Thanks, you're the best." He launched himself into Asuma's arms hearing Asuma chuckling. He turned round, about to head off.

"Don't sneak up on Ebisu, it's bad enough when Naruto sneaks up on people; let alone with you starting doing it too." Asuma chuckled as Konohamaru pouted at him.

Taking a breath Konohamaru shouted, "EBISU SENSEI!" leaving the room.

"You know how he feels about family dinner. Naruto hasn't missed one yet. He promised, he never goes back on his promises." Asuma turned, straightening up to tower above his father.

"Lord Hokage, the results from the first test are here, along with Ibiki." Nodding, the Hokage dismissed the ninja; he sighed and pinched his nose.

"We will discuss this later." He turned away from Asuma, heading back out into the corridor.

He grumbled as he puffed on his pipe, finding Ibiki waiting in his office, his hands clasped behind his back staring out the window. The sheets of paper from his part of the exam sat on the desk. He moved to take his seat behind the desk as Ibiki moved from the window to a position in front of the desk.

"Naruto's test was tampered with, and he found a fault in one of the questions."

"Still being tampered with, but who would be able to get to it in a room where everyone is being watched, and the head of Torture and Interrogation is in the room?"

"ANBU." Ibiki muttered. "There was also a tapping, and we never discovered who was doing that."

The Hokage chuckled, "That was Ume, one of the chunin instructors, and Naruto's chunin teammate," his eyes travelled over to the crystal ball still sitting on his desk.

"Ah, I see, why would she do that?"

"Because it is what Naruto needed but didn't know at the time." The Hokage chuckled, picking up Naruto's exam paper; he turned it over, reading the note, "Trust Naruto," he laughed.

"He is a rather unique character; although, I think your grandson might give him a run for his money."

"Was there anything odd? There was an incident in the second part. Orochimaru has appeared." The Hokage said as he steepled his hands together.

"No, the team from the newly established land of Sound caused a bit of commotion before the exam began, Naruto and the other rookies drew everyone's attention, and he was frowning when one of our young ninjas was speaking to them. But nothing odd as you would think with Orochimaru involved." Ibiki reported, a hand running across his chin.

"Turtle went into the forest."

"He'll try to protect Naruto; he's just old enough to remember what Orochimaru was like, when he was a member of this village."

"You do remember who Turtle is, don't you?"

"I... yes, he's not what Orochimaru is looking for, he'll see him as a weakness, nothing to waste his time on. Hikaru has a lot left to learn and master before he will ever be considered viable to Orochimaru. Naruto, thankfully, had all his files sabotaged; therefore, he could never truly know Naruto's correct ability. When Turtle gets back, I think we might have to up his training, if he's going to keep up with Naruto. You've already allowed Naruto to move teams. After this exam, he'll no longer be holding back; unless, he wants to get his team killed."

"What makes you think Hikaru is alive?"

"You haven't felt the Kyuubi. Naruto would lose it if anything happened to Hikaru. He's alive, probably hurt. He knows he's no match for Orochimaru, but he'd do anything and everything to protect Naruto." Ibiki nodded.

"Yes, I suppose your right; we'll have to make extra measures for Naruto as well then. I don't want to be on the receiving end of his temper again." The Hokage shuddered as Ibiki's mouth quirked up into smile; which vanished when the Hokage looked over to him.

(Line)

Takeru's leg was bouncing, he couldn't help it. He was antsy, and nervous, and too full of energy to do anything about it. Kurenai, seeing this, drew him into conversation.

"Takeru, you, and I became jounin around the same time; I take it you became a jounin sensei too."

"Yes, my first team, they passed their chunin exam first time, the last one we entered."

"Do you still teach them?"

"Yeah, we're down a member at the moment, so we're still finding our bearings a bit." He saw she wanted to ask more. "Botched mission, Kenta, was killed in front of my other two students; I arrived too late to save him. I've never lost a teammate before, let alone a student; it was a pretty bad time for us. Naruto pulled them through it, helped us all out really."

"Is that why they care about Naruto so much?"

"No, he was in their academy class. He had a biased instructor and they were taught by Iruka, so he included Naruto."

"But, if Naruto had passed with them, he wouldn't have been on a team, too many students." Gai muttered, joining in the conversation.

"Naruto did pass with them." Asuma stated, blowing out a cloud of ash. "His entire academy experience was sabotaged. He graduated when he was seven, when he becomes a chunin, he'll be one of the youngest chunins in the village's history." Asuma shrugged.

"What do you mean Naruto graduated when he was seven?" Kakashi sat forwards.

"Ahh, I was supposed to let you figure it out, wasn't I? Naruto is going to hate me for this." Asuma sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "After he was placed on your team, Iruka went to Ibiki and together they found out that all of Naruto's tests, paperwork, everything had been tampered with. His new file is still being complied." Asuma exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Excuse me; I've got some reading I need to catch up on." Kakashi said, rising from his seat and leaving the room.

"You're kidding about Naruto, right?" Gai asked. "There's no way my rival could miss something like that."

"No, Naruto's record will state he graduated at seven. And Kakashi did miss it, he wasn't willing to look past what he'd already read and heard about Naruto." Asuma sighed.

(Line)

Kakashi headed towards the Hokage's assistant, hoping that she would be able to direct him to Naruto's correct file. He leaned against her desk, waiting for her to look up from her paperwork.

"Yes, how may I help you, Kakashi sensei?" she barely registered his presence.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to where all the records are kept."

"All records are kept in the hall of records; which can be found, up the stairs, second door on the right."

"Right, thank you." He went to move up the stairs.

"If you're after Uzumaki's file, you won't find it there." He turned back to her.

"And where would I find it, if I was looking for it say?" he ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head.

"The academy; Iruka sensei has it, seeing as he was the one who realised something was wrong, he's been placed in charge of the records for all academy students and the graduates going back over five years." She smiled at him.

"You're all going to make this incredibly hard for me, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kakashi sensei, but you're the one who can't see what's right in front of you, till it's too late. Naruto's a nice boy, I'm used to him running round the tower. I've watched him grow up until I got this job, I would always give him the time of day. Now he smiles and greets me, and brings me lunch when I forget it. I don't see how the assistants before me could ever fault the boy." She added her own opinion of Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, turning and heading out of the tower, he stopped when he spotted Konohamaru and Ebisu and decided to watch them for a while.

(Line)

Konohamaru had finished the homework easily enough; he knew practically all the written theory by heart anyway, having an older brother helped greatly with that aspect. He sighed as Ebisu went over his school work, that wasn't his problem, he was a genius on paper. He understood everything academically, but his practical is what let him down. He wanted to be like Naruto, amazing at everything, but not hiding his talent.

"You know honourable- I mean Konohamaru, Naruto had to work at his aim just like everyone else, but he had to do it twice."

"What do you mean he had to do it twice?"

"Well, Naruto's naturally a left hander. He signs all important documents with his left hand, but he can throw with both his left and right hands. So, what came naturally to him was to use his left, but the instructor's at the academy, when they sabotaged him, made sure that he would only throw with his right hand; which put him level with the civilian students. So after hours he would practice first with his left hand then with his right hand, till they were at the same level. If we practice enough, by the time Naruto finishes this part of the exam, we should have made progress on your less dominant hand as well as improving your dominant hand." Ebisu spoke coolly as they walked to the Hokage's private training grounds.

"Naruto's a left hander, like Uncle 'Suma then, is grandpa a left hander too? Do you think that's why I'm so bad at the practical side of things because I'm using the wrong hand first?" Konohamaru asked.

"Perhaps, we shall see, which hand do you currently throw with? And which one do you write with?" Ebisu asked.

Konohamaru held his right hand up; he wrote with his right hand and threw with it as well. "I'm like grandpa, aren't I? I'm not going to be big like Uncle 'Suma, or have his cool element am I?" Konohamaru moaned.

'What would Naruto say?' Ebisu mused. "Your father was like Asuma, he had a big frame, and I believe he was of a similar nature to the Hokage, Fire, and earth I think he was. But, he was very much the older version of Asuma. You probably can't remember him much as he died when you were very young."

"You could tell they were brothers?"

"Yes, you could. Now, how about we practice your kunai and shuriken skill, then I'll see about finding out some information about your father."

"Okay Ebisu sensei, let's see if I'm better right handed or left?" Konohamaru agreed, throwing his kunai towards the target with his right hand.

(Line)

Kakashi listened to their conversation gaining a more rounded picture of the Naruto he knew. Okay, he'd have to split what he knew into two; Naruto, and this new Naruto that had suddenly come to light. This Naruto was left handed naturally, but was ambidextrous. Old Naruto was listed as right handed with very little control of anything. He had an obsession with ramen, and wanted to become hokage one day. He didn't get along with Sasuke and Sakura, but new Naruto had chunin teammates. He was going to have to give one of the Narutos a different name so he didn't get confused. He shook his head as he moved away from the two, his hands in his pockets as he absently headed out into the village.

His feet travelled along a familiar route; one which, as he looked up, he realised he hadn't visited as much as he should have. He was standing outside Naruto's apartment block. It had changed a lot since he had last visited. It looked like it had been revamped with a new coat of paint, all the broken windows and doors had been repaired, there was a new generator sat on the roof along with a water storage tank, and there was even new railing running round the perimeter of the third floor.

He stepped into the building seeing a young child, a bit older thank Naruto, talking to a little old lady. They both stopped and turned when Kakashi entered.

"Naruto's not here." The boy spoke, moving so he was standing in front of the old lady.

"I know he's not here."

"So why are you here then?" he asked.

"I wanted to learn more about Naruto."

"You must be Kakashi sensei?" the old woman spoke up, "Naruto mentions you quite a lot, it's alright Menma, I can handle it here."

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Mrs. Yamamoto?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, run along now, can't have you being late."

"Yes ma'am." The boy narrowed his gaze at Kakashi as he left.

"Now then, he won't appreciate you snooping around, why don't you come in for some tea."

"I- umm okay." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Kakashi followed her into her apartment where she instructed him to sit as she busied herself with preparing tea. She set a steaming mug of tea in front of him. Sitting back in her chair, she sipped from her cup.

"It's just normal tea. I'm afraid I don't know what tea you prefer, so plain will do. Each resident here has a favourite tea. Naruto hasn't told me what yours is." She sipped from her tea. "Now, why don't you tell me exactly what it is you are doing here, Kakashi sensei?"

He stared at her, flicking his gaze between her and his tea.

"I won't look at you if that helps, Naruto mentioned you don't like people staring at you, I have some sewing in need of doing," she placed her tea down and moved over to where an arm chair was positioned in the corner piled with items of clothing. She grabbed a few and moved back to her seat opposite from Kakashi at the table. She began stitching the seam on a ripped jacket.

"Naruto speaks about me?"

"Oh yes, very often. He mentioned you might start to come around." She continued to sew, not looking up at him at all.

He pushed his mask down carefully and sipped from his tea slowly, "What can you tell me about Naruto?" he asked.

Mrs. Yamamoto's eye twinkled. "What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you can tell me."

(Line)

Iruka sighed, he had released his students earlier today, and now he was staring out a window wondering how Naruto was doing. Naruto was right, he did worry too much. He was glad that Naruto had left a clone to reassure him, and the entire class. They had really taken a liking to him; he'd love to have him as his classroom assistant.

Iruka jumped up, that's something he could do; he ran out of his classroom up to the staff room. They had important paperwork in the files here. He hurried over to the cabinet full of files and began rummaging around. He was being given queer looks from his colleagues, but he didn't care much as he riffled through the paper work. He pulled back with several sheets in hand. He turned back, ignoring all calls from his fellow instructors as he darted out the room.

He hurried back to his class room to fill out the paperwork. They had been discussing the idea before Naruto went into the exams, but now seemed a fitting time, to set the ball in motion. He hoped Naruto wouldn't prank him for this. He sighed as he looked down at the sheets in his hands; an application to undertake the chunin academy instructor exam.

(Line)

Konohamaru grinned. He had finally hit the target with every kunai thrown from both hands. He turned to Ebisu to see Asuma leaning against the wall; he launched himself into his uncle's arms.

"Did you see that? I hit it with my left hand every time." He practically bounced. "Are you going to show me your knives now?" he asked, seeing his uncle chuckling.

"Yeah, I said I would." He smiled, putting Konohamaru down as Ebisu walked over after collecting the kunai.

"Remember, be careful." Ebisu called as he went to put the kunai away.

Asuma pulled his knives out and held one out to Konohamaru who took it tentatively. He held it flat across his palms, looking at it. He'd turn it slightly to view it from a different angle; he looked up when he felt his uncle push chakra through his remaining blade. His eyes widen as he watched the chakra taper out into a point extending out from the end of the blade.

"These are my trench knives that your dad, my big brother, gave me. They are my primary weapons. Since, like you know, I have a natural affinity for wind these are a suitable weapon for me to use, because most people would dodge the blade but not realise that I push my chakra into them to elongate their reach."

"So, like you're doing now, but smaller so it's not seen? And they're made from a special metal that allows for your chakra to flow smoothly through them, like Naruto's blade."

"Yeah." He puffed out a cloud of ash.

Konohamaru weighed the knife in one hand then spun, releasing it into the target, and watched as it quivered where it sat in the bull's eye.

"That's a lot heavier than I thought, but perfectly streamlined to give exact performance." Konohamaru turned back to his uncle, who was gaping at him.

"I thought you were practicing your aim because you couldn't throw?" Asuma stated gobsmacked.

"I can throw perfectly well, but it's always off centre, however with your heavier blade I realised that I jolt my wrist that's why it's quivering rather than just sitting there. Besides I helped Udon and Moegi to throw their projectiles."

"You two are freaking geniuses, you know that, right?" Asuma sighed.

"Yeah, but when you're a genius, you get treated differently. Look at Sasuke and Neji, both are called geniuses. And what about Itachi and Kakashi?" Konohamaru shrugged.

"Had that conversation with Naruto have you?" Asuma chuckled, retrieving his knife from the target.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to be seen as a prodigy, rookie of the year, genius, any of it. He just wants to be himself; no labels, no titles, just him."

"Did you ever think about using a weapon like we do?" Asuma asked glancing down at his knife.

"I'm considering it; do you think Naruto is okay? His clones are gone."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, it's Naruto. Something's just knocked him for one I'm sure. Come on, let's get you some dinner." He rested his hand on his shoulder and guided him into the tower.

(Line)

Kakashi stood, looking around Naruto's apartment. Mrs. Yamamoto had taken him up to see it. The walls were a calm pale green, there was island that separated the kitchen from the main room, and there were enough stools to seat four around the island. The appliances appeared well used, but clean and in working order when he tested the oven hob. He opened the fridge to see it was half empty, but there was a balance of vegetables, fruit, meat, and milk left in there. He turned, seeing a sofa up against the wall and a book case that was filled. He walked over, reading the titles as he crouched down. He stood, dodging the coffee table and TV, and spotted a plant on the windowsill. He walked down the hall and entered into a bedroom. The bed was under the window, and there were two doors which lead out onto the balcony and a closet. There was a shelf at the back of the room. A pair of goggles was sat there next to a white bear, and an ANBU Cat mask. He spotted a small book shelf where an abundance of sketch pads were placed. He walked over to them, planning to look through them, when a cough drew his attention; he turned to see Mrs. Yamamoto.

"He doesn't like people going through his sketch pads, he'll show you if he wants to, much like your mask." She chuckled, seeing his understanding look.

"Thank you for allowing me in."

"It was about time you took notice," She smiled, gesturing him out.

She closed the door behind them as they travelled down the stairs deep in thought; she turned to him as she reached her door.

"Good luck, Kakashi sensei, you're going to need it." He turned and walked away throwing a hand above his head as he walked away. 'Those two are more alike than they think.' She shook her head, closing the door.

(Line)

Kakashi sighed, hands in his pocket as he walked down the corridor of the academy. He stopped as he came across the door to classroom 1c, Iruka's classroom. Sliding the door open, he found Iruka bent over his desk marking papers; he looked up when he heard the door slide.

"Kakashi Sensei? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be waiting to see how your team is doing?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"I thought - would you like to be the one who greets them?"

"I... of course, but do you not want to?"

"I've got something I need to do, if you wouldn't mind taking my place."

"Are you alright, Sensei? This isn't because of Naruto is it?"

"No."

"He knows all about you, you know. When he heard you were going to be his Sensei, he did everything to find out about you. You're his hero's son, did you know that?" Kakashi shook his head.

"He's the son of mine." Kakashi whispered, walking out the door.

'Oh Naruto, what a fickle world we live in.' Iruka thought, staring after the man who should have been Naruto's brother in all but blood.

**Thanks for reading, see you all soon. Remember I'll post on my profile in advance when I'm posting the next chapter.  
**

**Review if you like or don't like.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm actually stuck on how to write chapter 34 now gah that's annoying. i might write it similar to this so it depends what you all think of the way this chapter is written. It's different. I hope you find it enjoyable, and let me know what you think.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 32**

Naruto felt like he was floating. He didn't know where he was or why he was floating there, but he knew something had happened. He could smell blood and hear the faint whisperings of voices. He tried to concentrate, but found himself sinking. He relaxed, letting going and began to float again. He smelt more blood, his nose crinkling up in displeasure; he'd always despised the scent of blood. Why was there blood? The voices got louder, but he couldn't make out what they were saying or who they were. Why couldn't he place things? What had happened? He felt the chakra as it sprung to attack, a scream; he recognised that scream. Wait, what's that chakra? It's twisted and evil. He sunk down again. There's that scream again, Sakura, he twisted as he sunk further down before being swallowed by the darkness.

His eyes snapped open as he felt the malevolent chakra erupting around him. He moved to intercept the source of the chakra, finding himself standing in front of Sasuke. He pushed forwards, his hand on Sasuke's chest above his heart, while Sakura wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Sasuke, please stop," Naruto could barely hear her whispered words spoken into Sasuke's back.

"It's us Sasuke, your teammates, this isn't who you are," Naruto pushed his hand over Sasuke's heart, "Don't give into Orochimaru, fight it Sasuke, we're here for you, come back to us."

"Please, Sasuke. Please stop." The curse mark receded slowly before their eyes.

"Here, take our scroll," Dosu placed their earth scroll on the ground. Naruto eyed him wearily from over his shoulder, "Please, let us leave. There is something we must find out now. Know, that if we meet again, the next we will neither run nor hide." Dosu collected his teammates and began to edge away.

"WAIT!" Naruto felt his ears ringing seeing as he was still so close to Sakura.

"Who is Orochimaru? What does he want with Sasuke? And Why Sasuke?"

"I do not know. We were merely ordered to kill Sasuke." Dosu replied.

They all watched as he walked away. Hinata and Shino ran over to Kiba, sitting him up to tend to his wounds. Akamaru limped over. Ino grabbed Lee along with Shikamaru and helped him over to the tree. Naruto held out a hand to Sasuke who had sat down as the curse seal evaporated. He pulled Sasuke up to his feet and together they walked over to the tree.

"Do you want to come down and tend to Lee?" Naruto spoke up into the tree where Neji and Tenten stood.

Sakura came over, her hair was a lot shorter than he remembered it. She tapped Naruto on the shoulder as he turned to her.

"Your hair looks nice short," he smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto."

Tenten took Lee from Shikamaru and Ino and slapped him awake. She berated him a bit as Neji walked over to them.

"Hey, thick brows, thanks for saving us." Naruto said walking over.

"It wasn't me Naruto, it was Sasuke."

"But thank you anyway, all of you," he turned seeing team 8 and 10 sitting around by Sasuke and Sakura.

"What do you mean it was Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I got my butt handed to me by those sound ninja, I used front Lotus."

"Lee you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"It leaves the user vulnerable. It can only be used once because it puts so much strain on that person. It's a very dangerous technique not to be used lightly, and it's incredible that you can do that Lee." Naruto explained.

"Thank you, Naruto, I just wanted to protect Sakura. When I was down I think Sakura tried to fight, and the boy with the dog too, then that team appeared and finally Sasuke woke up. He must be really strong. The next time we meet I will be stronger, I promise." Lee smiled at Sakura and Naruto, as he leaning on Tenten and hobbled away.

"Sakura, I'll straighten out your hair." Ino called.

Sakura sat down as Ino used a kunai to straighten out the jagged cut made to her own hair while the teams discussed what had happened.

"So, what happened?" Naruto asked, turning to Kiba.

"Well, those three came looking for Sasuke," Kiba began, "You two had gone off to get supplies and provisions. When they fell into are trap we knew they were there somewhere." Kiba held his hand out as his fingers were relocated, painfully, his arm was re-bandaged, and when he finished howling out his pain, he continued with his story.

"So, the mummy guy got knocked into the air by Lee, right, and the other guy was fighting against me. He uses air pressure or sound waves or something and he manages to dislocate my fingers, what with Akamaru not leaving your side, Naruto." He glared at the blond boy as Hinata swabbed at the cut above his eye.

"I just kept being knocked back by this guy. It didn't matter how many passing fangs I attempted, he managed to knock me off course. At one point, I was sent flying towards Lee and the mummy guy, and that guy stuck his hands into the ground making a cushion of sorts; which stopped Thick brows' attack. Yowl!" His hand was splinted together tightly. "That girl just stood there watching all this happen, Sakura was guarding you two. But then the mummy guy did something to thick brows which made him all wobbly, what did he say Sakura?" he called out to the girl having her hair fixed.

"Oh, he uses sound as an attack. Sound is just vibrations really, he uses his chakra to push the sound to his target. That thing round his arm is an amplifier," she nodded as Ino finished.

"If you come here, I can administer treatment to your injuries," Hinata asked politely.

"Thanks, Hinata." The two girls joined the group.

"So, where was I?"

"Lee was being made disorientated because of the attack on his ears drums," Naruto coaxed.

"Right, and it's kinda like a high pitch whine,"

"Did it affect you?" Choji asked, munching on chips.

"Course it did, I've got heightened senses don't I? Hurts like one hell of a..."

"Kiba!" Hinata admonished.

"Sorry Hinata, it just slipped out," Kiba attempted to rub the back of his head, jarring a finger.

"Naruto, can you help me with this? It needs stitches, and so does this one," Hinata asked, interrupting. Naruto moved over to Sakura and took hold of the spare needle and thread that Hinata held out.

"This might hurt quite a bit, but it will be over soon," Hinata smiled, trying to reassure her.

"Hey! In the middle of a story here." Kiba grumbled.

"Sorry, carry on, you were both out of it," Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, we were both kinda out of it, and then their girl started to attack Sakura and pinned her with her hair. That's why it's so short, she cut it off to break away cause the other guy, not the mummy guy, started to head over to Sasuke, and she started to go wild, throwing Kunai and then kawarii-ing away. She did that twice before he realised that she was still coming at him from her third assault. That's when team 10 stepped in; don't know what you were waiting for though." Kiba sniffed, turning to them.

"We were waiting to see what Ino would do. Physically, we're not the strongest team amongst us, and there isn't a lot we can do unless we do things together." Shikamaru stated shrugging.

"We are not weak!" Ino shouted.

"No, you rely heavily on teamwork whereas the rest of us can fall back on our own individual talents if we need to. To be fair, we've got the worst teamwork of all of us, and team 8 is the best balanced." Naruto shrugged.

"So, what happened next?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we managed to cause a bit of a distraction using our teamwork when Hinata and Shino came back followed by Lee did you say his name was," Shikamaru watched as Naruto nod his head, " when Lee's teammates arrived."

"Then Sasuke woke up and had this weird stuff all over him, what was that?"

"A bad sign, we need to find another scroll and get to the tower as soon as possible." Naruto stated.

"We've got both," Hinata replied.

"We've got an earth scroll." Ino blabbed.

"We had a heaven scroll. I take it Orochimaru got that," Naruto watched Sakura nod, "So, now we have an earth scroll and two heaven scrolls to find."

"You'll need to rest for a bit before we move out."

(Line)

Anko leaned heavily on the shoulder of Hikaru; his ANBU turtle mask had shattered long ago in their confrontation with Orochimaru. She had sweat trickling down the side of her face; her body was in so much pain. She kept glancing at him, out the corner of her eye, his blonde hair fell into his face, and his olive green eyes showed the pain he was in; but, he was still supporting her even though he was the more injured of the two.

"Something's up ahead, three of them, you okay to take them out?" Hikaru shifted his weight so that his useless arm was now behind. He pulled a kunai out, holding it awkwardly in his damaged hand. He turned his head slightly behind him, a smirk spreading across his face. "Sorry kitties, looks like you'll have to mess with someone else."

Two ANBU dropped in front of them, a fox, and a sparrow. They titled their head at him, and turned to Anko.

"Good, you guys took your time," she growled.

"Actually, Bird and Boar, who are behind you, were sent to find you, we came for Turtle." Sparrow spoke.

"You're pretty beat up boss; they ain't going to be too happy about that."

"Who?" Anko asked.

"Naruto and the Hokage," Hikaru flinched at the mention of their names.

Anko dropped to the floor grasping her neck as Bird and Boar dropped down to join them.

"Are you okay?"

"Orochimaru was here; her curse seal is acting up." Hikaru stated.

"We should get you to the Hokage..."

"NO!" both Anko and Hikaru shouted.

"The tower, we need... to get... to the tower," Anko panted.

"We'll explain there, the Hokage can meet us there." Hikaru stated as Anko was scooped up by Boar.

Anko was placed on the sofa located in one of the rooms of the tower; she gulped at the water Fox brought her as Hikaru had his arm relocated with a loud pop.

"Start explaining, Anko," Bird growled.

"We can't stop the exam," Anko began.

A door opened to their right and a chunin examiner stuck his head out.

"Anko, we've been waiting on your arrival, there's something you have to see,"

"What is it; we're in the middle of something important!" Anko snapped.

He held out a tape as they all followed him into the room, pushing the tape in, he paused it at just the right time.

"Look at the time," he pointed to the corner of the screen.

"No way,"

"An hour and 37 minutes into the second test and someone's already made it to the tower." Fox sounded surprised.

"Not just that, but look at the smaller one, not a scratch on him."

"How is that possible?"

"He's like Naruto." They all turned round to see the Hokage standing there with Ibiki. "My grandsons have already had a run in with this particular team. Konohamaru questioned Naruto about them. Both Naruto and the young sand shinobi there are drawn to each over." The Hokage explained.

"There's something about his eyes." Boar moaned.

"Like Naruto's whisker marks, but his eyes just seem malicious." Fox stated.

"Yes, he is one to be wary of I believe." The Hokage spoke, moving back into the other room.

"Now, what happened between you and Orochimaru, Hikaru?" the Hokage sat down on the couch, pulling out his pipe and lighting it.

(Line)

'The rookie nine', were gathered by a stream, resting up and stocking up on supplies.

"Get in the stream dobe and scare the fish out of the water." Sasuke's arrogant tone had come back.

"Or you could just skewer them with your kunai, dad showed me how, watch this," Choji walked over, watching the fish and flinging out a kunai, pinning a fish to the sand bed beneath it. He retrieved his kunai and the fish, and returned to catch more. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru joined him.

Hinata and Shino stood guard as Ino and Sakura set up camp. Slowly, they coaxed a fire into life. Shikamaru and Choji walked over carrying an armful of fish each. Ino stood up as they dropped the fish into a pile next to the fire which had just sprung to life.

"We're going to ahead take a look around, give us half an hour tops." Shikamaru said

"What, why?"

"You both have members of your teams injured, you'll need a day at best to rest up, and so, we're the most capable team right now."

"They want to go scouting to see if they can come across a team. Then they can take them out and take their scroll." Naruto explained, dumping his fish down followed by Sasuke. "They're allowed to leave if they want."

"No, we'll be back; we're not leaving you now that we've found you." Choji nodded.

They all waved as team 10 disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Team 10 had just moved out of Hinata's range, slowly creeping through the forest under growth when they came across a team huddled around the giant roots of a tree. Concealing themselves in the surrounding bushes, they listened in to their rather frantic conversation.

"No, we can't open the scroll!" the long haired teammate argued.

"But if we want to create a copy of the earth scroll, we need to know what's written on the heaven scroll, in order to make it believable." The glasses wearing teammate argued.

"We were told not to open the scroll." The first teammate scowled.

"We're on the third day of the exam already. Half the teams will probably be done already; this could be our last chance."

Shikamaru turned to Ino. "Can you take control of the guy holding the scroll?"

"Why?" she nodded.

"If we make them open the scroll, we can take it. I'll use my Shadow Imitation technique to hold the other two still while you swap consciousnesses with the scroll holding guy and open it. As soon as you've opened it, return to your body. We don't want you getting caught in whatever traps are hidden inside the scroll. When its clear, Choji can go out and collect the scroll."

"That's a great idea Shikamaru, but why do I have to go out and collect the scroll?" Choji frowned.

"Well, we might not be the only ones watching them, and Ino and I will be out of it after using our jutsu for so long. You're the strongest out of us three, and if someone does jump out and attack, you can knock them back with your human bullet tank to knock them back and grab the scroll." Shikamaru explained.

"How will we know it's clear?"

"We'll give it 45 seconds before you move."

"Why 45 seconds and not 30 seconds?" Ino asked.

"Because 30 seconds is the standard time a jutsu lasts." Shikamaru sighed. "Ready?" they both nodded. He tilted two fingers forwards, signalling that they should commence battle.

Moving his hands into the rat hand sign, his shadow stretched out to encompass the two teammates, nodding to Ino when he had them caught. Moving her hands so that her index, middle finger, and thumb formed a rough triangle with the remaining fingers pointing up, see looked through the triangle, finding her target, and sent her mind across to his.

The remaining ninja stopped what he was doing; stopping midsentence his two teammates looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"Why'd you stop midsentence?"

They watched as he began to peel the scroll open.

-NO! - They both shouted, trying to rise to their feet and finding they couldn't. Looking down they saw their shadows stretching away from them and in to the surrounding undergrowth.

Smoke erupted out of the scroll as Ino returned to her body, her job complete. Three screams alerted team 10 that whatever trap was hidden in the scroll had been activated. Shikamaru released his jutsu and nodded to Choji as he tended to Ino's slumped body. Choji cautiously stuck his head over the bushes to see all three ninja knocked out cold. He jumped over the bushes, turning into his meat tank and rolled towards the fallen scroll; which had been returned to its original state. He spun, catching the scroll in his hand as he rolled past it, hitting the tree and using that to bounce off and change direction, heading back to his teammates. He bounced over the bushes, returning back to normal as he joined Shikimaru and Ino.

He held the scroll out to Shikamaru who tucked it away with their earth scroll. Picking Ino's body up, they began making their way back towards teams 8 and 7.

(Line)

Hinata twitched as Team 10 came back into her line of sight about half an hour after they had left it. Naruto, Shino, and Kiba looked up to her as she twitched.

"It's just team 10 coming back," She supplied.

Naruto smirked, adding more fish to the fire, as Choji came through the underbrush, and sat straight down, taking the proffered fish held out to him by Naruto, with Shikamaru carrying Ino. Naruto got up to help Shikamaru.

"Here, we can put her down on my hoodie," he went in his backpack to retrieve the hoodie, and started to frown, his hand touched something cold, making him draw back. "I must have left it at the tower." He said after a while.

"It's probably a good thing that you did actually, don't want to make you a bigger target than you already are." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Fair point," Naruto chuckled.

"Did you get a scroll?" Sakura asked, looking at Ino, "that's why Ino's asleep, right?"

"Shikamaru came up with the plan." Choji stopped eating long enough to speak.

"It was something you mentioned earlier, Naruto. About there being a reason not to open the scrolls, they're booby trapped."

"I thought they would be. The whole point of this part of the exam is about not looking in the scroll. You have to have two scrolls before you make it to the tower, so there must be a two part phrase or password that's needed."

"So, if you open the scroll, you're not fulfilling part of the criteria for the mission." Shino nodded.

"Hence the booby trap," Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, but I wonder what the trap is?" Kiba asked.

"We'll find out when we get to the tower," Naruto shrugged. "What? I'm going to ask?" he smiled.

"Wait, since Orochimaru destroyed our scroll, the number of teams that can progress has been cut down. Instead of thirteen teams being able to pass –"

"Now only twelve can!" Kiba shouted.

"Well, I guess the sand team will be there, and I doubt we've seen the last of Neji's team." Naruto nodded.

"The sound team will try everything to be there."

"And then there's you guys." Sakura concluded. "That's five teams we can be sure of."

"We need to get another Heaven scroll, and soon." Sasuke said standing.

"I'm going to get some water," Naruto said, standing to join Sasuke. He touched his shoulder as he disappeared into the under growth.

"Leave him, he has something on his mind he needs to figure out." Shino stated, stopping Hinata from going after Naruto.

"He'll be back, don't worry." Sakura stated.

'But he's not okay, he's not himself, at least not completely,' Hinata thought as she watched his retreating figure.

(Line)

Naruto caught a glimpse of red as he turned around; he frowned, ducking through the foliage, following after the trail, when he heard a scream. He shot forwards, following the sound of a roar and knew that someone had been confronted by one of the giant bears that lived in the forest. There was a smaller scream as he got closer.

He pulled a scroll from his ninja pouch and letting it unfurl while he ran through several hand signs as he landed on the back of the giant bear. The accompanying roar was cut off mid blast as he sealed the bear in the scroll. He wiped his brow at the excursion. He hadn't sealed something that big before, and was still shaky on the hand signs. He hoped he hadn't caused the bear too much damage. Landing gently on the grass where the bear had been, he stooped down, gathering his scroll and tucking it away into a pocket. He finally looked up at the young girl he had saved.

She was clutching an earth scroll tightly to her chest as she squinted up at him. She had bright red short hair, about the same length as Sakura's was now; which flicked out like spikes on one side and was perfectly smooth on the other. She had crimson eyes and pale skin, and was frantically searching the ground with her unoccupied hand for something as she squinted up at him.

"Here, are these what you're looking for?" He walked over, bending down and handing her the glasses.

She took them tentatively as she finally got a look at her saviour. His blurry blonde hair and tanned skin finally settled into a perfect image. He had amazing blue eyes and a cute smile as he stepped away from her.

"You lost your teammates?" he turned his head, scanning the forest, his blonde hair catching in a seam of sunlight filtering through the leaves. "Hmm, grass ninja, there's a couple of grass nin over that way about two kilometres." He pointed to their left as he held his hand out to her. She nodded, finding the whisker like scars across his cheeks a distraction from his otherwise amazing appearance.

"Naruto, you idiot, she's got the same scroll as us, let's go!" They both turned to see Sasuke standing behind them. Naruto's smile dropped slightly when she saw Sasuke, her mouth having dropped open.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people, he's Sasuke. Good luck finding your team," Naruto sighed, walking over to Sasuke, he had a slight smirk across his face.

"Dobe, you're not supposed to be helping her." Sasuke went to hit Naruto who rocked back on his heel to avoid the hit.

"She was terrified, I couldn't let her get mauled by a bear. Besides, she's got the same scroll as us," Naruto shrugged as they were swallowed up by the forest.

(Line)

Naruto and Sasuke stilled as they found the small band of rookies each pointing a weapon at Kabuto. Sharing a look, they edged over.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Walking through the many kunai pointed at Kabuto.

"I got separated from my team; I was hoping that you guys wouldn't mind me staying with you till we get closer to the tower.

(Line)

"We should move. The smoke from the fire and the scent from the cooked fish will draw predators out." Sasuke noted.

"Right,"

"Team 8 should take the lead with team 10 in the middle and we'll bring up the rear." Naruto stated.

"Why that order?" Kiba moaned.

"You guys are the sensors, me and Sasuke are the heavy hitters, and we're also the only team out of us lot not to have both scrolls. So, if we get caught out we won't be giving up both scrolls, only one." Naruto nodded. "Come on, let's move to the tower."

The teams all jumped up into the canopy of leaves, and, following Naruto's suggested order, Hinata slowly dropped back so she was level with Naruto. He glanced at her and moved closer as they jumped through the trees.

"Naruto? You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Hinata pushed her fingers together in her nervous habit as she moved alongside him.

"Yeah, of course I would." He looked at her before sighing. "It's hard to explain, I can't feel my chakra. It's normally swimming just under the surface of my skin, but now, it's faint; nothing like what I'm used to. Orochimaru did something that's just knocked me for a loop is all." He stopped, giving her a one armed hug. "Nothing I can't handle." He smiled.

She nodded, "So, who did you save?" she moved off again. "Sasuke was grumbling about you wasting time."

"There was a girl that was about to be mauled by a bear." Naruto shrugged.

"She was a red head I take it." She smiled.

"How do you know?" Naruto stopped, on a branch.

"Just had a feeling." Hinata smirked. "I better catch up with my team before Kiba decides it's a good idea to beat you silly."

"He can try," Naruto laughed, moving after her.

(Line)

Konohamaru smirked as he crept into the bedroom he shared with Naruto in the Hokage tower. He pushed his chakra out like Naruto had described, there was no one around, he smirked a gap toothed grin.

(Line)

"Shino, stop!" Hinata called.

The teams all gathered around Hinata; she frowned, her byakugan reaching out to her furthest point.

"The tower is up ahead. I can just make it out. There are quite a few shinobi hiding in wait, already set up in ambushes. I think before we proceed, we should come up with a plan."

"Well, surely we need to get a heaven scroll."

"Yes, but how do you plan on getting the scroll and making your way to the tower without another team confronting you." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, we need to get the scroll ourselves, for starters. But, it will probably be best if we stick close together."

"We need to figure out which team has the scroll we need first. Then we should probably isolate them somehow, and then join back up into our bigger group." Sasuke concluded.

"But, as a big group we make a bigger target." Shino mumbled sagely.

"As well as a bigger threat. Other teams may have made allegiances as well." Shikamaru added.

"Are there any leaf ninja? I don't feel comfortable fighting members of our own village." Naruto asked.

"Only one that I can see, it appears to be that Kabuto's team. Naruto, Tsubasa is coming." Hinata smiled as the little bird landed on Naruto's shoulder.

He ruffled the bird's feathers as he settled; Sasuke eyed the bird, an idea forming in his mind. The bird could check the other teams and see what scrolls they had, narrowing down their search as well as being a member of team seven, rather than using another team to scout for them.

"Naruto, your bird, can it scout?" Sasuke asked, his eye's meeting Naruto's as Naruto figured out what he meant.

"Yeah, Tsubasa, we need a heaven scroll. Can you find a team with one or more scrolls for us?" he watched the bird bow it's head before taking off. "What's the next part of our plan then?" Naruto asked, turning back to Sasuke and Sakura.

The other teams fell back within ear shot, but gave enough space that team seven could come up with a plan of their own. Hinata kept her byakugan activated as Shino's bugs followed Tsubasa. Shikamaru listened in to team seven's plan, glad that they were beginning to work together better than they had when they were training together. Choji and Ino were watching Naruto as Kiba checked Akamaru's injuries. He was really coming out of his shell, but there was something off about him which Choji couldn't place. Ino was watching the way Naruto's entire body moved, each movement a subtle sign. She would have to get her father to go over people's body movements as she couldn't place what Naruto's body was trying to tell them. Besides, he was kinda cute. Her eyes widened as she thought that, when did Naruto become cute? Hinata and Shikamaru chuckled as Ino's eyes widened, both had noticed her watching Naruto, coming to the conclusion that she was blushing because she'd realised that Naruto was rather good looking in his own way.

**Thanks for reading. Remember I'll post on my profile in advance when I'm posting the next chapter.  
**

**Review if you like or don't like.**


	33. Chapter 33

**You would not believe how many times i have rewritten the next two chapters like OMG and I'm not finished with the last one now. I'm looking at going to Uni now s in the middle of thaat process, just seriously just don't i'm so stressed out and i work in a shop, at christmas you start going Why? but anyway, sorry for dragging it out soooo long, it's very different the way I've done this chapter and the next one too, but hopefully you'll like it.**

**Check out the poll on the top of my profile thank you.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews. (sorry I'm slow getting back to you, I write them all in one day then blitz you all =P)  
**

_Naruto = flash back_

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"_Naruto" signing/sign language_

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 33**

Sakura ran through the forest the earth scroll clutched tightly in her hand, she was panting as she turned her head to look behind her, she tripped over an overgrown root falling hard to the floor, she tucked the scroll into her chest as she rolled with the fall, she coughed as she tried to catch her breath before sprinting to her feet. She barrelled headlong into solid body, she felt her wrist being grabbed stopping her fall.

"Well, well look at this, a sweet little blossom just brought us our missing scroll how kind." She looked up into the handsome face of a blue haired rain ninja.

"Let go their coming, they killed my team mates please you can have my scroll but we need to run, NOW!" she screamed pulling on the rain ninja's hand.

"What's coming blossom?"

"The wolves." She struggled out of his grip as the first wolf appeared in the clearing. Its coat was a dull grey with a streak of brown running through it. It snarled as it saw the three rain ninja blocking its path towards its prey. It howled its entire body quivering with the sound.

"Kaito, there's just one we can kill it then take her scroll as compensation, for our struggle," a curly haired blond sniggered, his forehead protector wrapped around his upper arm, and his torso bare.

"What do you think Ryuu?" the one known as Kaito asked, turning back to the blue haired ninja.

Kaito had a high collared shirt open exposing his torso, with a belt and shorts, an umbrella tucked into a strap running diagonally across his chest. He had brown hair which spiked up in much the same way as Naruto's did, as was just as handsome as his two team mates.

"Wolves travel in packs, and the blossom said her team mates were killed by them, so they've already killed two, remember Yoshi you're our luck, we can't lose as long as we've got you." Ryuu smirked, causing Yoshi the young brunette to blush as he was pushed behind his two team mates to join where Sakura was cowering backed up against a tree.

They watched as more wolves joined the first one circling them; the wolves had them out numbered four to one. They spotted that two brown wolves each with a darker patch along their muzzles and a lighter bit of fur along the back, both eerily identical where injured her team mates had probably got to those two before they'd been over whelmed. Then that left the other three that had ambled into the picture, two girls from the size of them a white one with smatterings of blonde and a deep black one with a hint of blue to her fur, she wolves were deadly at the best of times but you did not want to leave them to last or take out their mate first. Damn wolves.

The final one was the biggest and was a light brown colour; he was the strongest of the lot, from the size of him. The one that had followed the girl into their path growled hackles rising as Ryuu began to run through hand signs. There were seven wolves altogether, not good odds unless you were a shinobi. Kaito laughed as he pulled his umbrella from his place on his back, this would be fun.

He opened the umbrella twirling it on his shoulder as he eyed the circling wolves, with a snarl from the leader the twin wolves attacked rushing towards them. Ryuu finished his seals as a column of water erupted out of the ground turning into a dragon, the leader wolf's eyes narrowed as it watched the dragon rear its head. It jumped back as the wolf with marks round its eyes bounced off a tree trunk to avoid the dragon its claws extended and mouth open, snarl set in place.

"Should never mess with a rain nin especially one with an umbrella," Kaito laughed, getting ready to release the needles which were hidden inside said umbrella.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your surroundings, even when surrounded by wolves." Naruto spoke from behind him.

Kaito's eyes widened as he was knocked forwards from the blast of the exploding tag Naruto had placed on his back. Ryuu spun round at the voice as a bird darted towards his head, knocking the female attacking wolves back with his water dragon.

"Same goes for you dragon boy." Sasuke said from his branch above the wolves his hands sat in a familiar seal as he took a deep breath and exhaled his signature jutsu.

He was as the fireball was extinguished by the water dragon which reared its head towards him.

"Not such a wise move, pretty boy." Ryuu chuckled, eyeing Sasuke as he clenched his fist.

Naruto skidded under the twin wolves as they spun to attack Ryuu he pushed up as he reached Kaito, hitting him with a closed fist catching him on the cheek, he used his other arm to grab the strap around Kaito's chest and pulled him forwards as his other fist travelled to connect with his head, he dropped the knocked out shinobi to the ground making sure he really was out for the count, before throwing him over to Sakura who had an out cold Yoshi leaning back against the tree. He smiled and saluted her before bouncing off to help Sasuke fight against the water dragon guy.

Sasuke was starting to sweat as the pain in his neck started to take over his body; he hadn't rested as much as he should have, as he felt the pain flare as he used his sharigan to dodge the water dragon which was now concentrating all its efforts on him.

Sakura threw her scroll up into the air where Tsubasa caught it and hovered out the way, just above her hidden in the foliage of the leaves. Sakura smirked pulling out a kunai and knocking little Yoshi out; he crumpled to the floor from the blow to the back of his head. She gathered him up and leant him back against the tree, and began searching him for his team's scroll.

"Naruto!" he called out as he was knocked back into a tree, the blonde wolf, and the bigger one walking over to him.

Sakura pulled Naruto's recently knocked out guy to the tree leaning him up against it as she began to search him for the much needed scroll.

"Hey Dragon guy here catch!" Naruto shouted throwing a scroll which slowly unravelled towards the enemy ninja. There was a cloud of smoke surrounding the scroll as the bear Naruto had sealed earlier was finally released.

The bear blinked blearily before a roar erupted from its mouth as it advanced towards Ryuu, who turned the water dragon towards the advancing bear.

"When did you seal a bear?" Sakura cried at Naruto.

"Ran into a girl who was separated from her team mates, any luck finding their scroll?"

"No it's not on either of these guys. Sasuke are you all right?" Sakura caught Sasuke gripping his shoulder above his strange mark, tightly.

"Fine Naruto he must have the scroll." Sasuke slid down the tree, breathing heavily.

Ryuu stumbled back as his dragon splashed against the raging bear, he flung kunai as the bear continued to advance towards him. Naruto tilted his head towards the bear making the wolves head over there. He spun a kunai into his hand and sped towards Ryuu. The wolves launched themselves at the bear, drawing both the bear's and Ryuu's attention.

"What did I say about watching your surroundings?" Naruto's voice came from below him as he looked down to see Naruto poised on one hand as he kicked up towards him. Ryuu was sent back into a tree which he bounced off back towards Naruto, who punched him in the stomach knocking all the wind from him and brought the kunai in hand down on his head knocking him out.

"Alright take him to Sakura," Naruto whistled, as the wolves left the roaring bear, "and will you be quiet!" Naruto shouted catching the bear in the head with the butt of his kunai he danced out the way as the bear sunk to the ground out cold.

"You have one hard hit Naruto," Sakura laughed as the wolves dragged the remaining team mate over, and she leaned him up against the tree, beginning to search him.

"You alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked holding a hand out to his very sick looking team mate.

"Hnn," Sasuke took the pro-offered hand being pulled to his feet.

"AH-HA! I got it! It really is a heaven scroll, great plan Naruto!" Sakura jumped up waving the scroll, making Tsubasa flutter down and drop their earth scroll into her hand.

"Still too far to the tower, to get there like this," Naruto mused. "Hey Sakura, can you set up a genjutsu for when these guys wake up?"

"Sure I'll try what do you want?"

"When they wake up they're bound to come after us, I want you to make it so that the tower is in that direction, just long enough to give us a chance to get a head of them." Sakura nodded putting the scrolls away inside her pouch, and beginning the hand seals for a genjustu.

"And how are we going to get to the tower unnoticed dobe?" Sasuke snorted.

Naruto smiled pointing to the wolves sat waiting patiently next to them. Sasuke smirked, while Sakura added a second genjutsu to the bear just to be safe.

(Line)

Kabuto frowned; he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid to fall for a simple trick. Now instead of being with Sasuke's team, he was in the middle of the forest by himself with no trace of any of the rookies from the leaf village, he twirled Naruto's card in his hand watching as it continued to flash between stats. He needed to find Sasuke and Naruto and fix this problem.

He jumped as a pack of wolves streaked past him. He didn't think there were any wolves in this forest. His frown deepened, when he spotted a little bird hovering by the blondish white wolf's left ear. Now he thought about it was that wolf tinged pink? Clever little gits, the rookies had transformed into wolves and were weaving their way towards the tower. He felt the malevolent chakra that radiated from one of the black wolves, what an interesting development; he pushed his glasses up his nose as the Card flickered again adjusting to what he had just learned.

(Line)

The wolves darted past following the lead of the black wolf with a blue tint, as she jumped between the trees. They had broken the perimeter of the tower moments ago, and she was now searching for three doors next to each other so they wouldn't be separated for too long, she stopped as she found what she was looking for as Sasuke dropped the henge. The other wolves all followed suit, revealing the rookie nine stood in their place.

"Each team should take a different door." Shikamaru nodded strolling over to the door on the left with team eight walked over to the door on the right leaving team seven to take the door in the middle.

"See you on the inside." Naruto smiled pushing open the door, with its seal still intact.

(Line)

Kabuto and his team stepped into the tower, earlier than expected, walking through to find Orochimaru leaning against the wall.

"Kabuto you look troubled." Orochimaru chuckled.

"I am sorry, I wasn't able to gain the data you seek, this is all I have." He handed over a card to him, bowing low.

"What do you think of my choice?" Orochimaru pushed chakra into the card watching as it lit up and reading the information displayed.

"I doesn't matter what I think, you've already made your decision." Kabuto replied. "I think you should see this though." He held out another card and watched as it lit up flickering between stats.

"How very interesting, indeed." Orochimaru's tongue darted out, "You've done well my spy." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

(Line)

Team seven walked into a room with a large calligraphy square on the wall, Sasuke moved away from their supporting embracing reading the message written there.

"It makes no sense, without heaven, what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke pouted.

"There must be words missing, maybe they're in the scrolls. That's why we couldn't open them before; we needed to open them in the tower." Sakura laughed, it echoed round the room.

She pulled the scrolls out, handing one to Naruto as Tsubasa settled in Naruto's scarf.

"Open them at the same time." Sasuke noted, crossing his arms.

Slowly they undid the scrolls opening them up to arms length when they noticed the markings on the scroll throwing the scrolls away from themselves as smoke started to emit from the centre of the seal written inside. Hands at the ready in their weapon pouches they waited as the smoke cleared.

"Hey, long time no see." Iruka smiled at them.

Naruto removed his hands from his pouch slowly as the fact that Iruka had come out of the scrolls registered. Kakashi hadn't come to greet them. Iruka watched the emotions flicker across Naruto's face before he was engulfed in a hug by his favourite blonde. He smiled wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"I don't understand why Iruka sensei was summoned?" Sakura turned to Sasuke who looked just as shocked as she did.

"At the end of the second test we chunin can meet up with the exam takers, and I was allowed to greet you."

Kakashi didn't want to come did he?" Naruto whispered.

Iruka pulled back holding Naruto at arm's length. "He did, but I asked to come in his stead, I hardly get to see you guys anymore, well except you Naruto, but it's nice to see how much you've grown all of you." Iruka smiled.

Naruto quirked his mouth, stepping back he knew Iruka was lying and that it was for his benefit more than the others. Iruka pulled out an old watch and looked at the time.

"Hmm not bad, it's only the third day of the test and all the rookies arrived together, which is quite a unique feat really. Anyway I'm supposed to tell you three that you've passed the second part of the chunin exam. Congratulations." He watched them all sink to the floor as they let their exhaustion take over.

"So what would have happened, if we had opened the scrolls Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked leaning back on his hands.

"Right well as I'm sure you figured out the test was set up to test your ability to perform missions correctly. So if you were to break the rules and open the scrolls those exam takers who failed to follow the rules would have been put in to a state of unconsciousness for the remainder of the test period, those were our orders."

"Great plan Shikamaru," Naruto smiled.

"Hmm, oh yeah Sensei what does the writing on the wall mean? There's a word missing or something so we can't figure it out." Sakura asked meekly.

"Yeah I'm supposed to explain that as well." He cleared his throat. "It's the motto of the chunin written by the third hokage."

"Something overly complicated which is actually really simple." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah he does tend to be like that. Anyway, in this paragraph heaven means the human mind and the earth refers to the human body. If you lack heaven seek wisdom, be prepared. If you lack earth, run in the fields, seek advantages. Naruto?"

"Basically the first part says; gain knowledge and prepare for missions. While the second part says train hard. Over complicated see." Naruto shrugged.

"You can tell him that." Iruka laughed, "Now if you have both heaven and earth you can succeed in even the most dangerous missions. Basically all missions become safe and easy."

"So the missing words?" Sakura asked.

"The words which represent chunin. The person word from the scrolls goes there so the last sentence reads; these rules will guide a person's extremes."

"But that's wrong, missions aren't safe or easy, you should never let your guard down, grandpa has seriously confused me there." Naruto shrugged.

"How would you have put it?" Sakura snapped.

"Those with sound of mind should fulfil their body, while those with sound of body should fulfil their mind. Those with both sound of mind and body shall step forward unto new challenges, for only then will you succeed." Naruto sighed, a yawn escaping him.

"You'd make a great sage Naruto, always rather wise," Iruka laughed. He watched them all yawning as their exhaustion caught up with them. "I know you guys are tired but just hang on for a little bit more then we'll get you guys fully rested. The five days of survival were to test the basic skills of the participants, to see if they had what it takes to become a chunin. You three all successfully pass that. Chunins are at the military rank of captain, you guys will have the responsibility of guiding a team. The knowledge, stamina, and inner wisdom are all need for your future duties; I want you to remember this motto when you challenge the next step in these exams. That is all I have to pass on to you." Iruka smiled.

"Right. Thanks Iruka sensei." Naruto smiled.

"Let's get you guys to a room while we wait for the last two days to be over and the next part of the exam to begin." Iruka smiled.

(Line)

Iruka quietly closed the door behind him as he left a very exhausted team seven asleep in bed. He looked up as Asuma walked over with Kurenai; both had a raised eyebrow at seeing Iruka there.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"I'm not really sure; he came to ask me if I'd mind greeting them when this was over with." Iruka shrugged.

"I told him about Naruto." Asuma nodded.

"Oh right that makes so much sense now, he asked to see Naruto's file when I was filling out some paper work, I think he gets it now."

"But it's too late, he's lost Naruto." Kurenai said leaning against the wall.

"No not entirely, I think Naruto knows he needs to step away, it's not fair on any of them otherwise. No Naruto knows what he's doing, he cares about Kakashi too much to cut him out of his life, but it will take something big for Naruto to believe Kakashi is sincere about his well being. They're a lot more alike than you think." Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose sheepishly.

"But do you think Kakashi will figure that out?" Kurenai asked looking between the two men.

"For their sakes I hope so." Asuma sighed moving the cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Anyway when did you two get together?" Iruka asked looking between the two.

"We're not together." They both spluttered moving apart instantly.

"Okay, okay sorry, be a shame if you two weren't, you'd make a really nice couple." Iruka smiled walking back down the corridor that the two jounin had just come from.

The two jounin looked to each other blushing furiously.

(Line)

Team seven woke early on the final day, and wandered out to find food and their fellow rookies, stepping into a large room with lots of food, they found Choji eating his way up and down the buffet set out for them all. Naruto and Sakura dragged Sasuke over, piling a healthy heaping onto his plate before making themselves one up each.

"I still think you should go to the medic's Sasuke and you too Naruto, you seem off."

"I'm fine Sakura, honest, but Sasuke..."

"No! I will not do anything until Kakashi sensei is here. Lazy bastard can't even be bothered to turn up." He muttered under his breath as he ate his food.

"You're a lot grouchier today what did you do yesterday while we were asleep." Naruto tilted his head to the side.

Sasuke ignored him, he had taken a walk around the tower while his team were asleep he'd come across team Gai training, well Lee training with Tenten, he watched his sharigan active as he observed their movements, he smirked when Lee used his signature move, that could be quite a useful technique.

"Hey Earth to Sasuke, we've got a few hours to kill before this part of the exam is over what did you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"Train, we've been resting too much lately."

"You can never get too much rest look at Shikamaru," Naruto laughed.

"My point exactly." He sneered, "Are you two coming?" he stood from their table.

"Well at least he's including them both now." Kiba muttered.

"Yes but he hasn't got that thing on his neck checked out. Did Naruto tell you what was wrong with him?" Shino turned to Hinata, who was looking worriedly after team seven. She shook her head as team ten followed their gaze.

(Line)

Izumo and Kotetsu had finally managed to get to the room at the top of the tower with the Hokage, Anko, and Turtle, the latter two sat on the couch. Anko was rubbing her curse mark the Hokage had resealed it earlier and was now checking on her to see if she was in any pain.

"But isn't Orochimaru one of the three legendary leaf ninja, listed in the hand book as an S class missing nin that even the ANBU can't get close too, I thought he died already." Kotetsu spoke to Izumo.

"Naruto would tell you about him, you're lucky he's been asleep for the past two days." Hikaru flinched knowing he would be in for it when he saw Naruto next.

"What's the big deal with Naruto anyway; even Orochimaru was impressed by him." Anko muttered.

"You'll see," Hikaru stated.

"Okay but why would Orochimaru come back to the village now?" Izumo continued his earlier conversation with Kotetsu.

"Sasuke." The Hokage puffed on his pipe making both chunin look at him in shock.

"Why him? Naruto's so much better." Kotetsu whined.

"Doesn't have a blood line limit though does he?" Izumo hit his partner; the Hokage chuckled at their faith in Naruto.

"Hikaru I think you should let Naruto know you're alright while we head down to the arena, Kotetsu would you let Takeru and his team know Naruto is here, for me thank you." The Hokage turned smiling.

The screen to their left buzzed as Kotetsu disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Anko Sama, the time limit is over and we have confirmed that twenty seven candidates have completed this portion of the exam, we will begin making arrangements for preliminary rounds to commence, before the third test. The second test is now officially complete."

"Well let's continue on as planned, but keep an eye on Orochimaru's movements."

"Yes sir."

(Line)

Kakashi was sat in a bar; he had to get to the tower he was already running late. He was nursing the same glass that he had ordered when he came in three days ago. His lone eye kept roving over to the older Ino-Shika-Cho team as they talked about the upcoming chunin exam. He spotted a piece of paper being returned to their table, he downed the glass quickly moving his mask out of the way, and stood up making his way over to their table.

"Shouldn't you be at the tower by now?" Inoichi looked up as Kakashi leaned on their table.

"Can I see that piece of paper that's been floating past the bar?"

"Why you're not allowed to bet, you've got students in this one?" Shikaku put his glass down.

"Here," Choza held the sheet out. "When's he leaving?"

"After the exams." Kakashi stated turning the sheet over. He re read it handing it back to Choza with a nod and left the establishment hands in his pockets.

"Who's leaving?"

"Naruto. He's being transferred to another team." Choza stated.

"Damn it who won that bet?" All the shinobi turned to the bar keeper who pulled out a stack of papers much like the one that was sat at their table and quickly rifled through them, finding the bet sheet he needed he frowned when he read the name.

"The Hokage,"

"What I thought he wasn't allowed to bet."

"Wait what exactly did he bet on?"

"That Naruto would be the first to leave Kakashi's team. Most people Said Sasuke. All it's got written here is Sarutobi."

"Wait that could be Asuma,"

"No he wouldn't bet on Naruto, would he?"

"Hey how long did Kakashi's team last?"

There was the sound of trifling paper again as bar keeper went back through the bet sheets.

"Eleven months."

"Bloody hell! That's a record and a half for Kakashi."

"Not really he's three days late."

"Wow that's impressive for Kakashi."

"Why was he so interested in our new bet sheet?" Inoichi asked.

Choza held the sheet up, it was a bet sheet for who they thought would make chunin Naruto's name was the most backed.

"He's finally starting to see Naruto only took him forever." Shikaku sighed.

"Guess we'll have to see who's left after this, shame we can't get live updates anymore." Inoichi pouted flopping onto the table.

(Line)

The genin were all getting ready to enter the main room in the tower with their sensei's lining the wall; Naruto was talking to Iruka, he didn't pull him up about lying, he was reading the document Iruka had handed him, he looked up into Iruka's hopeful smile.

"Well, what do you think? Is that something you'd be willing to do?" Iruka asked a blush creeping along his cheeks as he scratched his nose.

"You'd really want me to do this? I mean I'd love to but are you sure?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else." Iruka smiled putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Okay, but on one condition." Naruto smiled, "I'll take the chunin academy instructor exam, if you train as though you were going in for the jounin instructor exam." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, I don't know."

"You're the most competent ninja I know, you're teaching the next generation how to be better than the last, and I don't what to overtake you."

"I think you already did that Naruto." Iruka laughed.

"Then help me take the next step, help me become better by becoming a better ninja yourself, can't have you lagging to far behind sensei."

"I'll always have something to teach you Naruto." Iruka smiled pulling Naruto into a hug.

"Is that a yes?" Naruto laughed.

"Yes, Naruto that's a yes." Iruka chuckled.

Asuma watched the two admiring how far Naruto was willing to push people to not only make themselves better but also himself. He chuckled as he spotted someone else that Naruto would make into a better shinobi. Asuma smirked looking past Naruto's head causing Naruto to frown and turn. There walking with the Hokage was Ibiki and Anko with a blank masked ANBU trailing behind, Naruto looked back at Iruka to get permission to move, with a small nod and a push he was given permission.

There was a flash of blonde as Naruto shot towards the advancing group Ibiki pulled Anko out of the way as the Hokage stepped aside so that Naruto could fly straight into the ANBU's arms.

They watched as Hikaru wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto squeezing just as tight as Naruto was. Hikaru felt Naruto's body start to shake and slowly realised that Naruto was crying.

He felt a fist hitting his chest.

"You are so stupid! Why did you do that? Why? You could have died! Don't ever, ever do something like that again. I don't want to say good bye, not again, I can't lose you. I can't lose you too I'm not strong enough, I can't lose you not after Cat died and Rabbit left me," Hikaru froze at the mention of Rabbit as did the Hokage and Ibiki. "I couldn't bare it if I lost you too, please never leave me. I need you." Naruto wailed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what Cat said, look where that got him!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto," Hikaru soothed the crying boy rubbing his palms across Naruto's cheeks. "I'm not Cat, yeah I'm not as cool, or as skilled as him, but I'm trying, I'm learning new things and getting stronger every day. I'm not the best ninja here or even in the village, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be half the person I am today. You are my reason for fighting, for protecting this village. That's why I did it, because I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you. I promise I won't ever, ever leave you." Hikaru held Naruto at arm's length. "You are my most precious person; I will never let you go. I swear."

Naruto hugged Hikaru tightly as the tears streamed down his face. He had never been more scared then when he thought he'd lost Hikaru, he couldn't lose him or his last link to Cat. He pulled back asking a silent question with his eyes, which Hikaru answered his eyes shining back, he pulled him back into the hug nodding his head, as confirmation.

"I want you to have something," Naruto pulled back, wiping his eyes and twisting his body so that he could begin rummaging in his pouch pulling out a white object. "Here since you broke yours." He pushed it into Hikaru's hands.

"Naruto, I can't. I can't take that from you."

"Just this once, just once, I didn't even know I'd packed it. Please if only just for now." Naruto pushed the white porcelain mask back into Hikaru's hands.

"Thank you, I will wear it with honour." He slowly stood up turning away from the assembled shinobi, and slipped the blank ANBU mask from his face to replace it with Naruto's mask.

He turned back round the red painted cat mask staring out at them. The adults of the leaf gasped as they realised Naruto had given his most treasured possession to his ANBU.

"With honour Naruto sama." Hikaru bowed to Naruto.

Kakashi stood behind the other jounin instructors, he'd watched the whole display between the ANBU and Naruto, and felt his heart clench at how distort Naruto was when he thought he'd lost him. He gripped the scarecrow in his pocket tightly as he wished that Naruto cared for him that deeply, he hoped there was a way he could make it up to him.

**I was going somewhere with the three new characters but yeah I dunno, I will probably come back to them later in the story if anyone is wondering why they are named, more than anything, and I might have written this chapter after finishing the hunger games series, Mockingjay, and umm it might have accidentally influenced this piece which i didn't notice till my sister went over this chapter. Also thanks for pointing out my mistake with Kabuto hopefully I changed that in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. Remember I'll post on my profile in advance when I'm posting the next chapter. Don't forget to check the poll on my profile.**

**Review if you like or don't like.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I know it's a day late but I thought I'd give you a little thursday surprise.**

**Okay so I rewrote this chapter from scratch I left out some funny/cute moments which I might use later on but you never know. Hopefully this chapter flows right, there's Gaara and he's hard to write, worse than Sasuke and Lee, (I struggle writing these two).**

**Again it's different. I hope you find it enjoyable, and let me know what you think.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto_ = flash back

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"Naruto" signing/sign language

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 34**

Ino was bored her head in her hand as she watered one of the flowers sat on the desk of the flower shop, when she spotted her father strolling past laughing along with Choji's and Shikamaru's dads, she dropped the watering can as she ran outside.

"Dad!" all three shinobi turned round as she skidded out of shop.

"Hey sweet heart, I wasn't going anywhere, tell your mother I'll be along in a minute." Inoichi panicked, becoming quickly flustered.

"What no – I wanted to ask you something? It's something Naruto mentioned." Ino looked away, not catching the way the three jounin shared a look.

"What was it honey?" Inoichi asked bending slightly to her height.

"After my fight with Sakura, when I came back round he asked if there was a deeper state of mind. He wondered if you could delve deeper into someone's mind. I told him you'd know better than I would, dad, when you come back can you help me practice delving into the mind?"

"Sure, sweetie, what's got you so interested suddenly?" Inoichi looked mildly surprised.

"Naruto. He – all this time he's been holding back, he knows exactly where he wants to be in life. He was handicapped sometime during the second part of the exam, and still wiped the floor with Kiba, I've never seen him look so scary before, like he could kill him if he wanted, but I mean this is Naruto, he's the best of us, he wouldn't kill a member of his village, he'd risk his life for us, he's really amazing Dad, I want to be someone he can look to in the future, I want to – I need to better myself, so that he'll notice me and know that I'm a worthwhile ninja. I want his respect and his trust."

"You're not my little girl anymore are you," Inoichi smiled.

"I'll always be your little girl daddy," she hugged her dad tightly before stepping back, "but I'm ready to grow up, I'm taking the next step in my career, that means casting aside childish dream and petty rivalries and finding something to aspire to." Ino had steel in her eye that shone brightly.

"Some rivalries are worth having, just remember that Ino. I know you'll make a great ninja, you're already on the right path." Shikaku nodded sagely.

"Your kids already did this, didn't they?" Inoichi asked.

"I don't avoid my wife as much as you two do, besides with Shikamaru being in the next stage Shikaku has his hands fall." Choza laughed, causing both fellow jounin to wince. "One drink and then he'll be right with you Ino promise."

"Thanks Uncle Choza and Uncle Shikaku, we'll make you proud yet." Ino turned heading back into the shop.

"You already do sweet heart, you already do." Inoichi whispered after her.

"What do you reckon Naruto did, that made all our kids determined?" Inoichi asked.

"He was himself." Choza laughed clapping two large hands on their shoulders.

Walking into the bar they found both Tsume and Shibi both propped at the bar, raising an eyebrow Shikaku walked over claiming that it was his round, while the other two Jounin took their usual seat at the booth in the corner. They watched as Shikaku exchanged pleasantries with their fellow parents and collected the drinks bringing the other two over with him to their booth.

"Their kids too, Naruto did a real number Kiba apparently." Shikaku shrugged slumping into his seat and making room for the two new comers.

"What happened with your kids?" Inoichi asked, moving over to make room as well.

"Not a clue. Akamaru isn't speaking to him, barely a growl comes from that pup, and Kiba turns from looking like a chastised puppy half the time before switching to a determined ninja the next." Tsume scowled.

"Shino has upped his training regime, seeing as he got into the final part of the exam, this was not surprising till he mentioned Naruto." Shibi explained.

"Wait, that's all that Akamaru mutters at Kiba which sends him off into kicked puppy mode," Tsume interrupted.

"Yes well Shino is determined to be a ninja worthy of Naruto's notice. But out of all this generation of ninja Naruto was the only one that always noticed Shino, he was never bothered by his insects, he would greet him softly and subtly, I don't really understand what it is that Shino means." Shibi sighed.

"They want to stand with Naruto not be left behind by him, they know now that he's been holding back for years, he's casting away his shell and is getting ready to fly. They want to be with him when he does." Takeru stated stopping at the table.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'd thought you'd be training Naruto."

"I will be when he's found, besides I'm here to place a bet." He smiled walking over to the bar.

"What do you mean Takeru's training Naruto?" Tsume asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Didn't you know? Naruto's becoming a part of Takeru's team after the exams are over." Inoichi chuckled.

"So why is he training him now we've got a month before the final show?" Tsume slammed her drink down.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Everyone knows Naruto's your kid why don't you bet on him?" the barkeep asked.

"Because I'm betting on whom Naruto thinks would become chunin. You know never to bet against Naruto or what he says, he said if he could bet he'd bet on Shikimaru for sure, he's never wrong."

"But twelve thousand yen?" the barkeep was astonished.

"I never said it was just my money," Takeru smiled, walking away from the bar, leaving the barkeep staring at the paper in his hand.

Takeru was stopped on his way to the door, he sighed turning his head to the table where his shadow stretched to meet Shikaku's.

"Don't really think you get to leave without telling us what happened in that tower, do you? You were there spill, besides you won't find Naruto if he doesn't want to be found, remember." The entire bar shuddered as they remembered the last time Naruto hadn't wanted to be found and their punishment because the Hokage was mad at him.

"Fine, move over." Takeru sighed, the entire bar smiled in glee, as the bar keep put down a combined bet on Shikamaru Nara, with Takeru, Hikaru two other names, listed.

(Line)

Hinata coughed trying to hide her wince Naruto had obviously stopped by judging by the flowers sat in the vase at her bedside, she turned her attention to Kurenai who she knew hadn't left her side since the end of the exam. She thought back to her fight with Neji;

_Naruto walked over to Hinata he hugged her tightly whispering in her ear._

"_You don't have to prove anything, give it you're all and try your best, but know that I always see your strength, don't let him get to you, find your centre, find strength you can beat him." he pulled back, "No matter what happens it doesn't change how I see you." Naruto smiled, his shy real smile just for her, she nodded squeezing his hand, Naruto wouldn't let it get too far; she knew he'd jump in if he had too._

_She walked down the stairs to face Neji, she turned looking at Naruto, he believed in her and always had, she could do this she just had to block out what Neji said._

"_Never thought I'd get you Hinata Sama."_

"_Brother Neji,"_

"_Are they siblings?" Sakura asked, unsure turning to look at Naruto_

"_No they're both from the Hyuuga clan, it's one of the oldest clan's up there with the Uchiha, they're cousins, with a bittersweet relationship."_

"_What do you mean bittersweet?" Ino asked._

"_Neji despises Hinata while Hinata views him as part of her family, she loves him and treats him as she would any other person." Naruto shrugged._

"_Then why,"_

"_Inner house politics," Naruto turned away gripping the railing tightly, as the examiner begun the fight._

"_Before we begin, I would like to say something. Forfeit you are not worthy of being a shinobi. You are to kind and un-confrontational, as the chunin exam is a three man event you couldn't turn down your teammate's chances pitiful as they are."  
_

"_You're wrong Neji san, I wanted to show you that I'm not as weak as you believe me to be, my friendship with Naruto has helped shape me into who I am, you will see I am worthy of being a ninja."_

"_You are just a spoiled brat of the main house, if you are seen as weak you cannot change that, Naruto will always be a dead last loser, nothing can change that, that friendship you value so much is your greatest weakness."_

"_Don't let him get into your head Hinata! Focus! I believe in you!" Naruto shouted bringing Hinata back from the mire Neji was trying to create. She slid into her pose her byakugan activating._

"_You really won't forfeit, so be it." Neji dropped into his own stance, activating his own byakugan._

"_She can do this." Naruto nodded, his grip tightening on the rail._

_Kurenai placed her hand on the rail next to Naruto, he turned to look at her a smile spreading on his face, as she smiled at him. 'You've really changed Hinata Naruto, I believe she can do this too, but Neji is cruel.' Kurenai's smile faltered as she watched the two below._

_Hinata cocked her head to the right Neji frowned following her head a s she ducked down low attempting to hit his legs he followed the moves his eyes widening as he stepped back blocking her blows, she kept pushing forwards blocking his blows while reaching out for her own they continued to dance like this for several minutes before she saw an opening and pushed forwards catching him on his shoulder. He skidded back his shoulder stinging slightly as she pressed her attack, aiming between his torso or his arms catching him several times before he managed to block her, they danced around together till Hinata found another opening this time his chest._

_Naruto leant forwards as did Shino and Kurenai, as they looked down at the two. Neji's palm was pushed squarely into Hinata's chest, blood forming at the corners of her mouth, Asuma looked anxiously over at Naruto, he'd been on the receiving end of that attack and knew how much it hurt. Hinata pulled away aiming for Neji's other side, he caught her arm in a hold and jabbed with two fingers._

"_Pull back Hinata get space!" Naruto shouted practically jumping over the banister._

_Neji moved Hinata's sleeve up revealing the tiny circular bruises forming on her arms, before smirking and throwing her away._

"_See this is what marks the difference between the elite and losers like you. Forfeit." Neji stood his ground relaxed._

_Hinata pulled herself up, looking up at Naruto, their eyes meet having a silent conversation, before Naruto nodded. Hinata pulled herself to her feet shakily she settled into her primary stance, Neji returned to his stance. She smirked running forwards dropping low and swiping Neji's feet out from under him staying low she rained blows down on him as he rolled to his feet, she dropped back coughing up blood._

"_Training with Naruto this long you pick up on things." She smiled, wiping the blood away, and returning to her stance._

"_That is not the way we fight."_

"_Then perhaps it is time for change!" Hinata shouted, dissolving into coughing. "Everybody can change Brother Neji, you will see." She smiled slipping into a most familiar stance. Everybody gasped as she swept her right leg back, rising her left palm forwards and her right fist sitting at her waist, the perfect mirror of Naruto's stance. She shot forwards not as fast as Naruto or as quick as she could have been but still quick enough to appear at Neji's elbow. She wasn't as graceful as Naruto and didn't have the strength in her legs to twist and turn like he did but it gave her the advantage of getting in close and ducking out of range, unfortunately the damage Neji had done was taking its toll. He began to dominate her stance getting out over reach and striking out when he did so. She jumped back stumbling slightly gaining her breath before running back in her gentle fist style mixing with Naruto's as she went in for her final attack. Neji's palm made contact with her chest again, he stepped back as she fell forwards, his eyes widened when he felt his right knee and left arm give way under him._

"_Continuation of the match is impossible thus-"_

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"_She is knocked out, way beyond her limit!" Neji shouted at him_

_They all watched as Hinata pulled herself to her feet, slowly looking at Neji._

"_Why do you stand? Not because of him, your childish affection for a cast away is disgusting. He fills you head with words of wonder helping you to hide your own weakness. You blindly follow a clown! You no longer need to suffer that fools words." Neji scowled as his knee shook, sheer will power keeping him in place half kneeled on the floor._

"_You are wrong brother Neji, Naruto is no fool, he is kind and just and everything that is right in this world, he was given a bad hand but he pushed forwards he's making new roads and changing his path. I would follow Naruto anywhere and he knows that." She turned to look up at him. "You are wrong about the one suffering a fools words, you are the one suffering, brother I am sorry I didn't see it sooner, I understand now, why your hatred shows, you are angry at your destiny, you see no way out, and that makes you angry, you are the fool brother we can both change our destiny." Hinata coughed blood. That was the longest she had ever spoken to a member of her house without stuttering and with such conviction._

_Neji snapped and shot forwards as Hinata watched him advance towards her. The leaf Jounin and the examiner moved to intercept him, each finding only air, Neji was pinned by Naruto a fierce growl running across his face as Neji found his back pressed tightly against the Cat masked ANBU. Kurenai moved to Hinata to find her leaning back against Naruto, as he whispered to her._

"_You didn't have to push it so far, you know, I mean it you did brilliantly I don't think anyone expected you to change into my stance, I'm so proud to call you my friend." Naruto soothed as he slowly lowered her to the ground. The jounin turned to Neji, Gai walking over with Asuma slowly behind him._

"_Neji you promised you wouldn't lose your head over this main house branch house family stuff." Gai spoke holding his hands out in a calming gesture._

"_Why did all the jounin sensei come down is it more special treatment for the main house." Neji struggled in Hikaru's hold._

"_It is nothing to do with what clan she belongs to and all about the person she is." Hikaru spoke._

"_Do you really believe no one can change? Do you?" Naruto growled. "Hinata isn't the scared little princess she was when we first started this journey together, she's more confident and brave every day. She knew she probably couldn't beat you; she's always admired that you could overcome your own obstacles Neji. She helped me become who I am today not the other way round I'd be lost without her, do you really think you are the only caged bird in this exam?" Neji's eyes narrowed, 'so he knew,' Neji gasped as Hikaru placed him so that more weight was on his damaged leg._

"_She got you, her strength of will and determination wasn't enough this time, but I can guarantee, one day she will beat you, not just knock out your opposite arm and leg. If we meet in the final part of the exam I will make you see us for who we are, not what are destinies say we are." Naruto let go and started to walk away turning back "Also you're wrong about my destiny I'm not a dead last loser,__ I'm a monster. I'm the scary stories parents tell their children about. And once I break free of my restraints I'll be even more terrifying than my counterpart up there__." Naruto nodded up at Gaara, his eyes flashing steel. "He's the only person who in this room that scares me, not because of what he is, but that I could become like him." Naruto popped, leaving the real Naruto trying to wake a dying Hinata._

"_Medics!" Kurenai screamed as Naruto moved out of the way._

Hinata smiled seeing the ANBU with a sparrow mask hovering in the doorway; she pulled herself up slightly, making a racking cough erupt from her lungs.

"Don't push yourself Hinata; Naruto needs you to get better, he's so filled with worry and guilt that he didn't step in sooner."

"Don't let him feel that way, he's probably off thinking somewhere, he tends to do that," she sighed turning to look out the window.

"He came straight here after collecting your flowers, he stayed till I arrived then disappeared." Kurenai said sitting up from her seat and running a hand lovingly through Hinata's hair. They all looked at the bedside table to see the vase of sunflowers Naruto had picked from his garden.

(Line)

The Hokage sighed, his hand running absently through Nami's fur, his gaze drifted down to the feline in his lap, the blonde darker than normal closer to brown in fact.

"I thought we'd told you cats aren't supposed to play in the mud," he chuckled, before looking back at his paper work looking at the names of those going through into the final part of the exam.

The sand siblings had all got through, along with one member of the sound team, Neji from team Gai, and one member from each of the rookie teams, and Naruto, that boy had caused quite a stir, during the exams. The two rain teams that had qualified were another matter altogether the trio consisting of Kaito, Ryuu, and Yoshi had all won their matches much to the other rain team's disgust, but after Yoshi had forfeited his victory the other two had followed his example, which had caused uproar amongst the defeated rain team. Thank goodness Yoshi was Naruto minded, explaining, and easing their arguments, that boy would become a great leader if only he had more self confidence, it was bad luck that there was a civil war happening in the hidden rain village, those three had a lot of potential, he'd have to watch Yoshi around Naruto though it would appear the young boy had a crush on his grandson, especially if the rumours were true and he was Hanzo's grandson.

Konohamaru stuck his head into the room, "Hey Grandpa have you seen Naruto, no one's seen him since he left the Hospital earlier." Ebisu stood behind him both waiting for answer.

"No, I haven't, have you tried his usual spots?" the Hokage asked.

"Yeah, he's not at the monument and I've run out of places to look." Konohamaru huffed crossing his arms.

Konohamaru turned looking at the Hokage's desk where a small glass vase sat with a single red rose, he looked at the rose as the clogs in his mind turned slowly, he turned on the spot slipping under Ebisu's arm and took off down the corridor.

(Line)

Gaara held his head in his hand, his other hand rubbing absently at his seal, Naruto confused him, they were drawn together because they were both monsters, but Naruto didn't act like a monster, he was kind and willing to jump in to save someone's life, his head pounded suddenly.

_Gaara's sand started to form near the Hokage Hikaru and the other jounin moving to intercept the sand._

"_Stop! That's my mother's cat you're attempting to crush, that's the last thing I have left of her please don't kill it." Naruto's voice rang across the stage._

_All eyes turned to the Hokage, who ran his hands over his shoulder's to find soft fur sitting there, he grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck holding Nami in front of him, the sand followed the movement of the cat as Nami scratched out at the Hokage yowling away, the Hokage frowned, noticing that the usually blonde fur was a darker shade than normal, nearly brown._

"_You need to stay out of the mud, when running through the forest, you are a cat, and cats do not roll in the mud." The Hokage scolded, as Nami clawed at the sand hovering around them._

"_Mother, your mother," Gaara's hand pushed against the mark on his head._

"_Yes mother," Naruto pleaded._

_Gaara shook his head his sand retreating as he descended into mutterings about mothers. The Hokage pulled the cat close sighing in relief, his eyes met Naruto's as Nami slowly crawled back onto the Hokage's shoulders._

Gaara just couldn't understand why that damn cat was so important; his father didn't care about anything like they did. It made his head hurt, a cat, and a ninja who shouldn't be a ninja. What was the point if you couldn't use chakra?

_Gaara turned his head to see Gai had interrupted his attack. He sat up slowly seeing a hand in front of his face, he looked up eyes wide to see Naruto standing there holding his hand out._

"_Why- did you save...?" Gaara looked past Naruto's hand to Gai._

"_Because he is my beloved comrade." Gai said straight faced._

"_I don't understand," he looked up at Naruto hand still outstretched._

"_The winner is Gaara."_

"_Why?" Gaara asked still looking up at Naruto._

"_Because you deserve to understand why someone would do what Gai has just done for Lee. Because someone reached out to me so that I wasn't consumed by the monster inside me. That's why my mother is so important to me, because she was the one who made me human, she gave me a family, you have one too," Naruto looked up at Kankuro and Temari. "They care about you Gaara; they just don't know how to show it." Gaara batted Naruto's hand away glaring at the world as his scar began to throb._

Gaara looked up at the sky, he wanted to understand what Naruto meant, but he also wanted to finish Lee off, his head ached. He still couldn't feel that tugging of his chakra whatever had happened in the forest had affected the connection he had to Naruto, and he wanted to know more, he disappeared in a cloud of sand, his siblings looking out to where their brother had been moments before.

(Line)

Konohamaru found Naruto meditating in their mothers rose garden, neither of them had been here in a long time, yet the garden wasn't overgrown. Konohamaru slowed his pace as he neared his brother.

"You don't normally come here," he spoke as he sat down facing Naruto, he tried to copy Naruto's form, but struggled with his legs, he huffed before keeping them crossed.

"I was reminded that we don't actually think about our parents much anymore."

"We're ninja. Life just moves on but we should always set aside a little time to remember the fallen."

Naruto cracked an eye open, looking at his brother. He smiled and shook his head, a gentle wind swept past them.

"Your clones disappeared." Konohamaru looked up.

"Yeah, I had a run in with Orochimaru."

"Grandpas student? The one who did the experiments?" Naruto nodded. "He messed with your seal didn't he?"

"Yeah." Naruto breathed.

"Are you going to tell me about the preliminaries?" Konohamaru coaxed.

"You just want to know why I'm here and not on the monument."

"Yeah, but your my big brother and I know something's wrong." Konohamaru moved so that he was sat beside Naruto his head resting on his shoulder.

"Kiba. I had to fight Kiba for my preliminary match; he tends to run his mouth off. He said something about mum, and,"

"You never say anything about someone's mum." Konohamaru finished.

"Yeah. I think I scared him. No one's ever seen me move so fast before, it was how did Sakura describe it, she blinked and there I was holding Kiba off the ground my hand cutting off his airway. My face that's what threw people, I looked like my dad when he was angry, even sounded like him too." Naruto looked down at Konohamaru.

"I don't see why you hate that you look like him. I'm proud that I'm a Sarutobi and I look like one."

"Grandpa changed my name on the board where we got matched up.

_Naruto's eyes were cold blue his face in a snarl, his grip tightened around Kiba's throat, Akamaru whimpered off to the side. His master had over stepped his mark, Naruto wasn't going to hurt him now just scare him, the real fight Naruto would not be holding back._

_Naruto leant in close pulling Kiba closer so that his breath ghosted across his ear._

_"Ever say something about my mum again, I'll make you regret the fact you ever became a ninja. Look at that screen what does it say?" All eyes turned to the screen where both their names were displayed. Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki Sarutobi._

_"My mum was the late Lady Sarutobi, it's not just me you insulted, my little brother Konohamaru, my Uncle Asuma and my Grandfather, and he's right over there watching this. She was a beloved person to more than just us; she helped people she cared about everyone, if I can be anything I'd want to care about people just like her. That's what life is all about. When I release you get ready to bring your all, if you don't," he leant in closer, "I'll kill you." Naruto stared at Kiba before abruptly letting him fall to the ground as he stepped back._

_Akamaru crawled over to Kiba slowly, as Kiba coughed and spluttered on the ground he took in heaving breathes as he glared up at Naruto._

_Naruto took a breath, as he calmed himself down, Kiba had a bad habit of running his mouth off, normally when he was embarrassed or jealous. Naruto exhaled, he had to take Kiba out while showing he had the abilities of a chunin, also taking into account he was technically handicapped, well at least he knew what someone with a normal amount of chakra felt like. Right so Kiba relied on his senses in order to win he'd have to take them out, then Akamaru, everybody would recognise that Kiba was a member of the Inuzuka clan._

_Naruto slipped his hand into his back pouch, searching around; he was always surprised by what he'd packed in there since he'd packed for the exam. His lips twitched as he felt a tag in between his fingers._

_"Okay both fighters ready? Begin!"_

_Naruto shot forwards the tags slipping into his hand easily, he was naturally quicker than Kiba being able to place the tags around the arena as well as slipping the final few onto both Kiba and Akamaru who had darted forwards when Naruto did._

_Naruto smirked, as Kiba jumped backwards throwing Akamaru a pill. He watched as Akamaru's fur changed colour from white to reddish brown, it would appear Kiba was serious about, defeating Naruto. Naruto twisted out the way of Akamaru as he spun past, when had they started using fang over fang? Narutos hand went to his scarf looking for Tsubasa not finding his little ball of fluff he turned looking up at the stands hoping to find him on the railing up there._

_He flipped up over the twin spinning pair as they took advantage of his lack of attention, his eyes darted all around the hall searching for the bird, absently dodging the attacks coming towards him. His eye swung over to where Hikaru was; hoping the bird was there, to no avail. He frowned he'd have to rework his plan slightly, but should be able to still do it._

_He jumped up again landing on the twisting turn of Kiba's attack rolling with the attack as he searched around in his pouch for what he was looking for, he rolled off of whoever he was attached to currently, as his fingers felt the symbol of the tag he wanted he reached down to his kunai pouch bring it out as he rolled under and quickly flipped over the two spiralling boys. He flung the kunai up with the tag attached and created a clone when he landed transforming it into Kiba as the seal on the tag released causing a blinding white light to envelope the hall._

_When the light dimmed there were four versions of Kiba stood in a square all staring at each other._

_"You really think taking away our ability to see will help you?" Kiba growled._

_"No but taking out your senses is a good strategy," one of the opposite Kiba's growled back._

_Then the tags Naruto had planted exploded in a mixed cloud of colour paint flying everywhere, the four Kiba's all got dosed in the paint most of it landing on their faces._

_"See I haven't figured out how to adapt sound just yet, but seeing as you rely so heavily on your nose I figured I should take that out." A second Kiba spoke, throwing down a smoke capsule, and switching places with the Kibas hoping to disorient him._

_The smoke cleared to see the four Kiba's still staring at each other._

_"Can't tell which one's which can you?" A Kiba yipped, making the other three tilt their heads, you never would have thought Naruto was good at impersonating people._

_The real Kiba attacked punching the one next to him only for his doppelganger to disappear leaving behind no trace it was there. The hokage and Hikaru frowned, normally Narutos clones gave away a little bit of smoke, they looked closer at the three remaining Kiba's as he once again struck out this time the doppelganger released smoke and Akamaru appeared down on the ground. _

_Kiba attacked the final doppelganger smirk plastered across his face only to turn into shock as that one too turned into Akamaru._

_"You should never rely on your senses too heavily, after all looks can be deceiving." Naruto's voice ghosted past Kiba's cheek._

_Kiba frowned as he felt the kunai digging into the back of his neck and a second resting across his throat. Akamaru shook his head as he came to seeing Naruto with Kiba pinned he growled and lunged only for a second Naruto to grab him around the throat mid leap. _

_"Give in. We wouldn't want Akamaru to get hurt now would we?" Naruto spoke from behind Kiba._

_"You wouldn't dare!" Kiba gritted out._

_"You insulted my mother, and underestimated me, it's all fair game." Naruto smiled, kunai pressing in as he held another one up to Akamaru._

_"No don't! Fine I give!" Kiba shouted, Naruto waited till Gekkō Hayate had called the win, before releasing both Kiba and hugging Akamaru close whispering in his ear soothingly._

"You know I wonder how Nami got to the tower, I mean it's a dangerous journey for shinobi yet alone a cat?" Naruto eyed Konohamaru, who was still leaning against him.

"Nami's amazing. The cleverest cat I've ever met." Konohamaru smiled.

"Creep." Naruto sighed shaking his head.

"You finished hiding here?" Konohamaru asked, standing up at stretching.

"Yeah. What do you want to do today?" Naruto stood up stretching out his limbs.

Konohamaru smirked, darting forwards and tagging Naruto before running off laughing in glee. Naruto stood shocked as he shook his head running after his fleeing brother. Gaara sat on the Hokage's head using his third eye technique to watch Naruto and Konohamaru interacting, he didn't understand what they were doing, put something in his memory shifted remembering being little and witnessing children with a ball one time. His head started to ache, dropping into his hand, his other rising to his stomach he didn't know how to explain this strange sensation he was feeling, but he wanted their strange connection back, hopefully that would help him make sense of this whatever it was.

(Line)

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets. He was sat in Sasuke's hospital room; he twirled the scalpel in one hand while gazing at the tiny scarecrow in his other. He wasn't sure how to reach out to Naruto, everything he thought he knew about him was wrong, speaking to him directly was out, Naruto just didn't want to talk to him, so how did he grab his attention.

"_Naruto we need to talk." Kakashi said leaning against the wall._

"_Hey sensei can you find someone to train me for the next part of the exam?" Naruto asked cutting Kakashi off. Everybody turned to watch the two the higher ranking ninja from the leaf waiting for the inevitable talk to begin._

"_Why would you want someone else to train you?" Kakashi asked revealing his disbelief._

"_Because I don't need you. Sasuke needs you more than I do, he's fighting Gaara, he's going to need the training. Besides you were going to train him anyway, rather than passing me off to someone who has no idea what to do with me like Ebisu sensei, he's still admiring me for change Konohamaru's work ethic, I need someone who can help me balance both my strengths and weaknesses. Also you and I aren't exactly compatible; I don't have the same chakra natures as you, so your techniques would be counterproductive to my training, as much as I would enjoy learning them. Oh and I need some to fix my seal, whatever Orochimaru did to it in the forest really handicapped me. I can't make shadow clones, just normal ones." Naruto explained as simply as he could how he knew something was wrong with his seal. "Now I have friends to visit in the hospital, when you want to talk, next time don't send a clone." Naruto turned away waving over his shoulder in a familiar manner._

"_Really you sent a clone?" Asuma frowned, "And I thought I was lazy."_

"_I'll train him," Takeru volunteered, "You need to figure out how to get through to him." He patted Kakashi on the shoulder gently._

"_What would you suggest?" Kakashi turned asking those around him._

_Iruka sighed and looked at Hikaru before taking the much needed step forwards. "Don't tell him Asuma let it slip, that's how you figured it out for one, he'll make Asuma's life hell for that."_

"_Show him you care," Hikaru said pulling the mask off his face, and holding it gently. "Everybody understood his gesture when he gave me this mask, do something for him. Something you wouldn't do for anyone else." He smiled putting the mask back on and following after Naruto's retreating form._

"_But..."_

"_Use everything you've learned about him, everything you know about him, you'll get there eventually." Iruka smiled._

_Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

Kakashi released a sigh glancing back at Sasuke; he created a clone, leaving it behind as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He appeared in front of the memorial stone, staring down at the names listed there, he found the names he so often visited, kneeling down tracing their names, leaning his head against the stone.

"What should I do? I've got myself into a mess and can't figure my way out of it."

Up in the branches overlooking the stone sat a little bird watching as the ninja that was so important to his master came looking for answers. Tsubasa tilted his head and ruffled his feathers, spreading his wings and flying off to his Naruto.

**Kind of presented this in a different way not sure if it works but it was fun to write, but let me know if you like the way this chapter was presented.**

**Thanks for reading. Remember I'll post on my profile in advance when I'm posting the next chapter. Don't forget to check the poll on my profile.**

**Review if you like or don't like.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it's late, been busy with work and my sisters birthday, I suppose I can make this a birthday present.**

**Okay so I rewrote this chapter twice before returning to this one, it just worked better I think.  
**

**Again it's different. I hope you find it enjoyable, and let me know what you think.**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto_ = flash back

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"Naruto" signing/sign language

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 35**

Naruto looked up as he felt that he was being watched it was the day after Konohamaru found him, he was used to being constantly watched but he had the strangest feeling that it wasn't someone from the village, he pulled his scarf up to his nose before shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked through the crowd towards the Hokage tower. He blended into crowd seamlessly his head bent down as he walked, he felt grit by his neck and realised that Gaara was the one watching him. His hand absently went to his stomach, he needed to get his seal fixed before he began training, and with Takeru Sensei no less. He smiled and jumped up the side of the building, and slipping in through the window, he sat on the window ledge, his legs dangling down as he readjusted himself in the frame.

Hikaru smiled pulling out the cat mask that Naruto had lent him, he walked around the desk and held the mask out to him, Naruto looked up a smile tugging at his lips, as he hugged the mask close. He bowed his head running his hand through Naruto's hair before walking back to his place behind the Hokage and fading out of sight.

"Naruto," the Hokage called, watching the interaction. "Why didn't you say you were handicapped?"

Naruto shrugged rolling off the ledge and bouncing to his feet gracefully. "I don't actually say a lot of things, to be honest. Besides I figured it would be nice to be normal for a while." Naruto shrugged. "Do you know anyone who can fix this though, I think I'm going to need everything I have at my disposal to knock some sense into Neji." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"No one in the village has that level of knowledge about seals, the only person I would trust anywhere near your seal would be Jiraiya but he hasn't been in the village for quite some time, and I'm unsure of his whereabouts." The Hokage sighed.

"If you're referring to my godfather, why don't you check the bath houses?" Naruto tilted his head, "He's a known pervert being the author of those smutty books everyone loves so much. That and there was a white haired man giggling to himself walking near there when I walked past and Kakashi doesn't strike me as one to giggle." Naruto shrugged looking at the open mouthed shock on the Hokage's face. "I've never been very normal grandpa, I'm more observant than people give me credit for." Naruto smiled.

"I know you're observant, it's because you're so quiet, you sneak up on people, but you're very surprising too. Have you really never heard Kakashi giggling while walking around reading that book?" the Hokage finally snapped his jaw shut. "And would someone go and collect Jiraiya before the bath house gets demolished again because he got caught peeking." The Hokage sighed, looking in the corner as one of his ANBU left to collect Jiraiya.

"I don't tend to go walking round the village with Kakashi sensei, now do I? Besides we have a way to go to fix that particular relationship. You know I'm pretty sure I've got a book by Jiraiya." Naruto smiled watching the Hokage's face lose colour. "Its olive coloured not orange." Naruto laughed.

"Yes well not funny Naruto, Jiraiya's books contain material you are far too young to understand."

"So does the forbidden scroll but I've still read that," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Yes well I forgot you were there; if you weren't so quiet and enjoyed books, which reminds me when did you learn about seals? It's quite a feat to seal a bear but to create a seal which acts as a lantern is very impressive."

"You heard about the bear?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I'm Hokage it's my job to know these things. Now when did you learn about seals?" the Hokage chuckled becoming more serious.

"Well seals are covered in the academy at the basic level but there are books which talk about seals, and I've got one of the most complex seals on my body so it was only natural that I would become curious and look them up." Naruto shrugged. "Creating them is really fun, the Lantern one was a stroke of luck really, I'd love to learn more about them, but I don't know anyone to ask." Naruto shrugged.

"Well if you're right we're about to meet an expert in seals I'm sure he'd be willing to teach you. Also I would like to pattern your lantern so that it becomes part of the shinobi tools." The Hokage asked his eyes travelling to the corner where the ANBU had returned to.

"Really? That would be- thank you." Naruto blushed.

A knock sounded at the door drawing everyone's attention. Naruto turned round to finally get a look at the man that was his godfather. He was a tall man the top of his white hair easily ruffled the doorframe as he walked into the room. He was quite broad as well his shoulders almost touching the sides of the frame. His white hair was very long with two thick bangs reaching his shoulders. He had two red lines that ran down his face that began from underneath his eyes, and instead of a normal forehead protector like most ninja wore his was horned with the kanji for oil instead of the leaf symbol in the centre. The only other thing noticeable about his face was the wart on the left side of his nose. He was wearing a green shirt like kimono with matching pants with mesh armour sticking out from underneath, with a black belt hand guards, instead of ninja sandals he wore the traditional wooden sandals (geta) a red haori and a scroll sticking over his shoulder finished the appearance.

His mouth which was a grim faced straight line morphed quickly into a leering smile as he noticed the Hokage sat behind his desk waiting for him.

"Hey old-man, long time no see. So what's so important that you had to drag me away from my research?" Jiraiya asked leaning against the back of the second chair.

"Still writing I see," the Hokage got drawn in.

"Of course got a new book out soon, got to find the perfect material." Jiraiya started to leer.

"Enough!"

Both older men blinked looking down at the blond figure scowling at them. Jiraiya moved into the chair, while the Hokage sat up straighter, both foolishness draining quickly from their faces. Jiraiya glanced at the figure in the chair next to him, he hadn't noticed him when he came in, but now he got a good look at him. Blonde spiky hair flying in all directs with bangs hanging down, the length of which almost met his jaw, blue eyes set into an annoyed glare, and whisker marks on his cheeks. It was like looking at a miniature version of Minato.

'So this was Naruto the container of the kyuubi. Amazing how much he sounded like his dad just then spitting image of him too.' Jiraiya assessed.

"Stop that," Naruto glared at the sannin, "I know what you're thinking, unless you want to look like a porcupine I would pay attention to what the Hokage has to say." Naruto huffed.

'Inherited his mother's temper though.' Jiraiya added in his mind. Receiving a glare from Naruto again before he moved his attention back to the Hokage.

"Ahem yes well, umm, sorry about that. I pulled you away from your research because you have the most knowledge about seals, and are the only person I trust to check Naruto's seal." The Hokage interlocked his fingers together.

"What happened to the seal?"

"Orochimaru counteracted it or something; please can you fix it so I can start training for the next part of the chuunin exam." Naruto asked politely catching Jiraiya off guard.

"Err sure kid; take your shirt off so I can take a look." Naruto crossed his arms and looked stubbornly at Jiraiya. "I'm not going to do anything, I'm not like, stop looking at me like that." Jiraiya started to moan, before releasing a sigh, he'd been guilt tripped by a ten year old.

"I'm eleven, my birthday is next month after the exam is over, then I'll be twelve." Naruto spoke catching Jiraiya off guard again; he nodded leaning forwards towards Naruto.

Jiraiya tapped the boy's arms that were crossed over his chest and pulled his shirt up pushing it so that the kid was holding his shirt up; Naruto huffed and pushed chakra around his body so that his seal was showing. The Hokage and Jiraiya watched as slowly the five elements seal Orochimaru had used on Naruto became visible. Both admired the work before Jiraiya pulled chakra into his hand and slammed his fingertips into Naruto's seal, knocking the boy back and off his chair. They watched as Naruto turned the fall into a roll and stood on his feet, he placed a hand over his stomach glaring at the Sannin, he held his other hand out and summoned chakra to dance in his hand, they watched as the blue chakra took the form of a fox's head before turning into a bird, then returned back into his hand. Naruto bowed in thanks and turned walking out the door.

"What happened to the kid he seems so grown up?" Jiraiya turned his arm resting on the back of the chair addressing the Hokage.

"There's a lot you don't know about Naruto, he's a very surprising individual, I'm constantly learning new things about him." the Hokage shrugged a forlorn smile on his face.

"Looks like I'm in for a long haul then," Jiraiya turned back a frown settling over his features.

The Hokage waved in his assistant as she set down a tea pot and two cups on a tray on the only clear space of desk that wasn't covered in paperwork, she moved a saucer of milk to the edge of the tray as a very clean and blonde Nami jumped up onto the desk lapping at the milk, she left the room shutting the door behind her. The Hokage and Jiraiya eyed the cat.

"That cat's still alive?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Nami's blue eyed stare was directed at Jiraiya before returning to the content purring as it lapped up the milk.

(Line)

Naruto darted across rooftops as he left the Hokage tower, he felt the grit return and the tug in his stomach, he paused balanced on a power line, he shivered as three clones separated from his form, he nodded to each in turn and continued on his way as the clones all split into different directions one heading to the hospital another towards the academy and the third off in search of a certain bun wearing kunoichi.

Naruto landed in a clearing he sighed typical she was with Neji; he shrugged walking over to the pair catching their breath. He stopped at Neji's glare, which made Tenten turn round.

"Oh hey," she smiled, her eyes darting back to Neji as she walked over to Naruto. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if when you had a spare moment you might be willing to teach me how to use a Bo staff?"

"Sure but why?"

"My little brother Konohamaru wants to learn how to use one, he's just started in the academy but, I figured you could teach me the basics then for his birthday I could show him and we could practice together." Naruto shrugged.

"Umm sure, okay, how about I meet you at training ground eight tomorrow afternoon." Tenten babbled excited to find someone just as interested in weapons as she was.

"Thank you Tenten." Naruto bowed his head in thanks, "Oh and we can discuss seals, then too, see you." Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You shouldn't be nice to that idiot; he is a fool that cannot change."

"I really wish you would lighten up sometimes Neji, besides he's just as interested in weapons and seals as me, its nice being able to enthuse with someone over something we share. That doesn't mean that he can beat you though." She smiled at her scowling team mate.

"Try not to get sucked into his foolishness." Neji stated standing up and returning to his stance.

Tenten sighed, but pulled her scrolls out none the less.

(Line)

Takeru was waiting in training ground nine for Naruto to arrive; he turned to look at his other two students, Ume, and Riku as they lounged by the tree line Tsubasa perched on the tree above them.

"I swear Tsubasa is worse than me when it comes to being at places on time." Naruto spoke up from next to Takeru.

"I really need to learn how you do that," Takeru shook his head.

"You and everybody else, so what are we doing today?" Naruto laughed.

"Well I'm pretty sure you don't actually need my help to defeat Neji, so I was thinking we could improve your abilities, learn to hit harder and faster, think how to outsmart an opponent."

"Sounds good, how are you on genjutsu, cause I suck, I know if one's there or I'm pretty sure of it but I can't manage to break it."

"We can work on that too, now, come at me with the intent to kill." Takeru moved into a stance as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You know Tsubasa you are getting awfully big I thought you were a sparrow at first but the rate you're growing you can't be." Ume smiled at the bird.

"Yeah but that's what Naruto was like to, all small and scrawny now look at him, he's getting taller and losing his baby fat, soon he'll fill out into his frame and then every female in Konoha will be chasing him around the village." Riku laughed, and rolled out of the way of a kunai that was sent flying at him. "Well its true people are going to stop being blind about you soon enough." He shouted at the blonde blur dancing around Takeru.

(Line)

Iruka looked up as his door opened, a smile settling on his face, which the class quickly noticed; they had all been working in silence till they spotted the figure at the door.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be training?" Iruka smiled.

"I am, but if I want to past the chuunin instructor exam who better to learn from, than you." Naruto smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Does this mean we get to keep Naruto Sensei?" Kaede the little blue haired girl Naruto remembered asked.

"Just for now," Naruto smiled, as he was instantly swamped in a mass class hug.

"Your brother is the best Konohamaru." A girl sighed.

"We'll be the best class ever, now." A loud mouthed boy shouted.

"Not that we weren't going to be amazing before." His friend spotted Iruka's annoyed look.

"Hey, hey, Iruka sensei taught me without help, he's the best person to teach you guys, just remember that." Naruto sobered moving out of the hug.

"Back to your seats!" Iruka shouted making all the students run, "Thanks Naruto," he bumped shoulders with him.

"I may be just a clone of the original but, he'd do anything for you Iruka sensei." Naruto bumped his shoulder back.

(Line)

Takeru looked over Naruto's shoulder and stepped back which caused Naruto, to pull his punch and look over his shoulder, there waiting at the edge of the training ground was Kakashi. Naruto looked back up to Takeru who stepped back.

"He's trying Naruto, give him a chance. Even if you have to give loads of chances he's trying, don't shut him out." Takeru patted Naruto on the shoulder walking over to his other students.

Naruto let out a breath as he turned walking over to Kakashi; he slowed down as he neared.

"Hi," Kakashi started.

"Hi, I see you came yourself rather than sending a clone this time that's a good start." Naruto shrugged, pulling his white jumper out from his pouch and slipping it over his head. Kakashi stepped forwards and tugged his scarf up so that it sat over the collar of the jumper. "Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"I don't know how to begin Naruto, but I'm going to try." Kakashi looked away, his hands clenching into fists before relaxing. His hand then slipped into his pocket pulling out the little scarecrow toy. "I understand this is from you. Thank you, I carry it around with me whenever I'm in the village, it means a lot to me." Kakashi smiled, not that Naruto could tell because of his mask. Kakashi paused and moved his hand up to his mask ready to pull it down but Naruto stopped him.

"You shouldn't show me your face because you're trying to earn my trust, I don't want to force you into revealing your face till your ready to, and that would involve us having a much better and deeper relationship. So don't show me your face, I don't feel ready for that yet." Naruto smiled and turned walking away; he stopped and turned back briefly. "It was a good way to start though, the scarecrow. I was about five of six when I got that for you. Seemed fitting," Naruto shrugged returning to his team.

Kakashi nodded clutching the doll tightly in his hands as he turned and left the training ground.

"Well?" Riku asked.

"He's on the right track I hope." Naruto smiled, "Ready to go again Takeru Sensei?" Naruto smiled.

Takeru stood to his feet and followed Naruto over to the middle of the grounds. Neither of the two saw Ume whisper to Tsubasa who hopped readily down to her palm and waited as she wrote a scroll out for the little bird to take, Riku watched over her shoulder, and tried to stifle a smile. They both watched as the bird flew off back towards the village.

Tsubasa flew low racing over rooftops, the tips of his wings brushing against ninja's faces as he flew past, he spread his wings out further and lifted high up into the air startling a ninja and his dog chasing a cat along rooftops, he soared in the sky before folding his wings in elegantly and diving down towards a well worn track. Swooping over the heads of the elder Ino-Shika-Cho trio as they made their way to the bar, the trio on seeing the bird quickened their pace, as the bird curled round before flying in the open window of the bar.

The trio opened the door to see Tsubasa, stood on a perch behind the bar as the barkeep looked over the scroll.

"What's the new bet Gorou?" Inoichi asked practically running up to the bar.

Gorou as the bar keep was now known, continued reading from the scroll while writing out a new betting sheet, when he was finished and satisfied he rolled the scroll up dipping it in a strong alcohol before setting it a light in his hand, he pushed the sheet across the bar so Inoichi and the crowd of people gathered could read it;

'How many attempts before Kakashi fixes his relationship with Naruto?'

The group shared a look before all digging into their pockets and waving money at Gorou, wanting to place bets. Tsubasa trilled happily from his perch on the bar.

Inoichi walked towards the booth where his two conspirators were sat.

"How did Naruto's bird get involved in this again?" he asked running through his ticket stubs.

"Not a clue but Nami normally brings things in, that cat must know everything in the village by now." Shikaku leant back in his seat, sipping from his drink slowly watching as the bird flew out the open window above the door.

(Line)

Kurenai looked up as the door opened behind her, she was still sat besides Hinata who was resting, her fight with Neji had done a lot of damage, and they didn't know if they could repair it all. She let a smile grace her lips as she saw Naruto move past her chair to the other side of the bed, sitting in the other chair.

Naruto settled closer, glancing up at Kurenai, he watched him. Since the combined training session she had learned a lot about the boy in front of her, he generally cared for Hinata, but not in the way that the girl would like, he had come straight here after getting the flower for her though, so that had to mean something.

"So how long have you been with Uncle 'Suma?" Naruto pulled her from her musings.

"What - no we're not together," she blushed.

"I don't mind you know, it's nice, but if you say so. Has he made you a meal from scratch yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he has it was amazing and..." She stopped seeing Naruto smiling.

"It's fine, I'm not going to say anything, but he's family remember, Konohamaru and I spend some nights at his house as well as in the tower, I hope you don't mind that he sees me as family." Naruto asked shyly.

"I think it's amazing how close you two are to him, I also think it's the bravest thing anyone's ever done. That the Sarutobi family put everything on the line for you, and that you've turned out to be such an amazing person Naruto, if it wasn't for Asuma I don't think I would have seen it."

"Ko wants to be just like him when we're older; he's pretty cool for an uncle. I want to make him proud; he's practically our father figure after all. I think I'd quite like to follow in his footsteps and become a fire guardian, before coming back to the village and helping Konohamaru become Hokage. Is that silly?" Naruto laughed embarrassedly.

"No, it's not silly at all Naruto. He's proud of you, everything you do. He told me you're a better cook than him, and that you're the one that told him about Shikamaru, I love walking into the tower and hearing you or Konohamaru playing on the piano, it was incredible the first time I heard you, I thought it was the Hokage playing, Asuma corrected me. You've done wonders for Hinata, you're amazing and I look forward to learning more about you." She smiled at him over the bed.

"What do you want to know? All you have to do is ask." Naruto shrugged looking down at Hinata.

"Whatever I can. Let's start from the beginning, hi I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, Jounin instructor of team eight, I enjoy an evening of drinks, my favourite foods include shochu, vodka and takowasa I dislike cake."

Naruto laughed, "That's a lot of alcohol. Nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I was taken in by Lady Sarutobi, so you might see my name with the extra Sarutobi part, I'm a genin formerly of team seven and currently of team Takeru, I enjoy reading, and plants, my favourite foods don't include ramen actually, uncle 'Suma makes this amazing dish I can't pronounce it properly, that's my favourite dish, my least favourite is probably parsnips." Naruto nodded, crossing his arms.

"Why parsnips?" she asked laughing.

"I think grandpa tried to force me to eat them one time, they were disgusting." Naruto laughed.

"I'm glad you're here Naruto, I'm glad you're a part of Asuma's life, you just bring out the best in everyone." She smiled, looking down at Hinata.

"Some people already show the best qualities," Naruto looked down at Hinata his eyes switching to the doorway, "I'll try to rein Konohamaru in when you're around, but we get free reign on Asuma right?" Naruto asked impishly.

"Naturally." Kurenai laughed.

Asuma hesitated outside the hospital room, the bag of food he'd freshly prepared dangling in his hand as he listened to his pseudo nephew, no his nephew, talk to the woman he was falling in love with, he smiled as he listened in, glad that the two got along together, he didn't know what he'd do if she hadn't got to know Naruto more before making a judgement on him.

Naruto laughed from inside the room, pulling Asuma back to himself there was enough in the bag for four people and he knew Konohamaru was at the academy so he wouldn't be crashing in anytime soon, he smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Uncle 'Suma," Naruto smiled.

"It's called tororo, which I tend to use in my cooking, you get stuck on all the ororos, and I haven't made it in ages." Asuma laughed stepping into the room. "And he made a beautiful garden for Sayuri," He pulled up a chair next to Kurenai. "There's plenty for four," he held up the bag as Hinata slowly woke up.

"Good food always, brings people round." Naruto laughed, taking two plates from Asuma, as Kurenai helped Hinata to sit up.

(Line)

Naruto walked slowly to the top of the Hokage monument, his hand absently running over his stomach. The trees were getting ready to drop their leaves his favourite orange colour, as the ground began to litter with their presence the wind became colder too, which didn't actually bother Naruto too much as he always had a warm temperature, he wondered ideally if it was because of the fox inhabiting his body. He settled down on the Second's head feeling a pull towards the Fourth's head. He sat down leaning back on his hands, casting his head up.

"You know I prefer Spring to Autumn but I can still appreciate the beauty, when you come up here you can see the entire village, it really is beautiful." Naruto glanced over to the Fourth's head where Gaara was stood.

"It is meaningless. What does it matter?"

"Well you have to have something to fight for." Naruto asked.

"I fight to prove my existence."

"I don't understand," Naruto sighed letting his head fall back again. "You have a real family why do you fight them so much; it's not to do with your demon is it?"

"My demon? I am a demon."

"No you're not! You're just as human as I am! Yeah we have a demon sealed inside of us but that doesn't make us a demon!" Naruto snapped, "I used to get nightmares, from the night the Kyuubi was sealed inside me, he was destroying everything, killing people, this village was crumbling. He used to send me those images, and it always scared me, I knew the stories and why people hated me and treated me so badly but I never understood, until I meet him. What does yours do to you?" Naruto asked. "I've never met someone else like me; I want to know how different or similar our lives have been." Naruto shrugged.

"I do not sleep; Shukaku will take over my body if I do. He is full of rage and blood lust, which I must fulfil in order to prove myself. Mother understands this." Gaara touched the mark on his forehead, as he mentioned mother.

"So our demons are full of rage, and something tells me they dislike one another. But at least yours told you its name, mine won't, sometimes I wonder if my existence would be better if we got along but I dunno. Do you ever feel an allure to the full moon? I find it strangely beautiful yet terrifying at the same time like something's drawing me in."

"Yes. The full moon is when his presence is strongest. There is a full moon tonight." Gaara looked up at the orange sky. "I do not understand you Naruto Uzumaki."

"Not many people do to be honest, at first people only see the demon, and sometimes they see my father, but they don't see me. They think I am a monster, a demon to be feared and scorned, that I should be hated and die. It was hard when I was little being surrounded by all that hate."

"What changed?" Gaara asked hoping to understand.

"Mother. Lady Sarutobi, she always used to check up on me, then when she was having Konohamaru, I wanted to get him a present, that's when Cat came into the picture, he helped me get the toy and took me back to meet the new baby and she let me hold him and made me part of the family. Nami is her cat, it was her pet but when she died, it hurt because she knew she was dying and tried to hide it from us because she loved us so much, she didn't want us to get hurt, even by her death, that's what mother's do, they love you and protect you, they give you the foundations of life, to which you can decide to follow or make your own path."

"My mother never loved me."

"Nonsense, every mother loves their child no matter what, my mother died the night the Fourth sealed the demon inside me, I know she loved me even if I can't remember her saying it. You're mother probably did too."

"The Kazekage had Shukaku sealed inside me when I was still inside my mother's womb, I killed my mother."

Naruto paused unable to think what to say to that reply, they sat in silence for a while as Naruto gathered his thoughts.

"Seems we really are too alike, both our fathers sealed a demon inside us. You still have two siblings who care about you Gaara; you just have to figure out how to let them in." Naruto stood up walking over to Gaara, "It's getting late, don't stay out too late Gaara." Naruto smiled and leant forwards wrapping Gaara in a hug, before pulling away. "It's called a hug and it's a great starting point, stop listening to your demon and decide what's worthwhile. I don't fight to prove my existence I fight to protect my brother, he's my precious person." Naruto waved and ran jumping off the head's of the monument, his arms outstretched as he fell, he closed his eyes as the wind rushed past him, he hadn't done this for years, he flipped in mid air and landed in his usual cat like crouch before turning and waving up at Gaara who had moved over to the edge of the monument.

Gaara held his head in his hand as he was even more confused now, Naruto was strange, but he seemed to understand him. He stayed on the monument till the darkness had fallen disappearing in a swirl of sand and returning to the hotel room they were staying at, he walked out onto the balcony and jumped up settling on the roof as the allure of the moon called out to him.

(Line)

Jiraiya watched as Naruto was everywhere, he was at the academy, at the hospital, he was talking to Kakashi, he was conversing with a girl with twin buns in her hair, the kid really used the shadow clone jutsu to its full advantage. Since talking with the Hokage and finding out Naruto wasn't exactly what he expected he'd decided to follow him, rather than gaining more material for his research. What surprised him was the fact that the boy that should have been a loud mouth idiot wasn't, his file was all wrong, like the Hokage had explained, which is probably why Kakashi was grovelling at him, which made Jiraiya laugh that the great sharigan Kakashi was grovelling to a twelve year old, wait he wasn't twelve yet was he?

Jiraiya had been surprised when Naruto had actively sought out Gaara, the red head from sand; it wasn't surprising after he figured out that Gaara was the container of the Ichibi, what was though, was that Naruto said it was nice that the demon had given its name out. Demons didn't have names did they?

He watched as Naruto interacted with Konohamaru outside of the academy, how they really did act like brothers, how the children from Konohamaru's class adored Naruto. How that academy instructor always got a hug from Naruto when they left each other's company. He'd interacted with Asuma and the Hyuuga heiress the same way, even allowing the red eyed, big breasted kunoichi to see him as he was most comfortable. He was startled out of his revere suddenly.

"You've been following me Lord Jiraiya." Naruto said moving out from the shadows of the building across from the Hokage residence. Jiraiya looked back to see Naruto and Konohamaru conversing quietly.

"How the hell do you do that?" Jiraiya shouted. "And I can't believe you noticed me."

"It's not that hard you're a big white haired pervert, you're kinda not hard to miss." Naruto shrugged. "So did you find what you were looking for?" Naruto asked moving to the edge of the building and sitting down.

"Not exactly." Jiraiya shrugged.

"You could always ask you know?" Naruto shrugged.

"Fine why aren't you a loud mouthed idiot like your file suggests?"

"My file's wrong."

"I noticed."

"Why do you play up being a pervert and not the great man that I'm sure you are?"

"I don't play up being a pervert, I'm a super pervert. And I'm not that great."

"You trained the man who went on to become Hokage; you're one of the legendary sannin. You wrote this amazing book which I always carry around with me then those stupid pervy books Kakashi sensei always reads. You're a master of seals, and were trained by the third Hokage besides the perverseness what's not great about you. I bet you have some cool jutsu as well."

"that's not who I am kid."

"Well I'm not my father, or the fox or a loud mouthed idiot." Naruto snapped. "Would you just take the compliment and stop wallowing in self pity you're as bad as Kakashi."

"I don't like my first novel it was idiotic and useless compared to my other works of art."

Naruto reached into his back pouch and pulled out a dog eared and very well read olive coloured book, "This is my favourite book, not because the lead character gave me my name, but because I love the story and the character, I want to bring peace to the world just like this Naruto, I don't want any more wars or fighting, plus this book seems to have more plot then your later works, a bit more effort on your part and they'd be amazing."

"You actually read that? You carry it round with you? Why?" Jiraiya spluttered.

"Mum read it to me when I was little then it was one of the first books I every read. I like it, I know I'm old enough to read your other books either but this will still be my favourite book, whether you like it or not."

"Your dad liked the book too, that's why he named you after the character in the book, he hoped you'd grow up to be just like the character in the book." Jiraiya smiled.

"That's the first time someone's mentioned my dad without comparing me to him. That's what I hate about my dad, he was such a great person and shinobi that it's like I'm never given a chance to step out of his shadow. No one ever tells me about my mum either, what did she think of the book?"

Jiraiya looked shocked at Naruto he certainly hadn't expected for Naruto to be aware of just who his parents were, but he did wonder about this mum that read him stories. He decided to indulge Naruto, "You know she agreed with your dad, she said it was a beautiful name."

"Thanks Lord Jiraiya, no one really wants to talk about my parents when I ask so I just don't ask anymore, I don't know why I asked you, I suppose it's the moon, it just has a certain allure to it now."

"Why do you call me Lord Jiraiya?"

"What else should I call you? Pervy sage?"

"What no you little..." he took a breath, "You could just call me Jiraiya."

"Will you teach me about seals, I want to learn more about them?"

Jiraiya noticed the change in subject but let it slide. "Your mum was the best at seals, part of being from her family I suppose. You'd have to spend a lot of time reading."

"I don't mind reading, I've read nearly everything in the Konoha library anyway," Naruto smiled.

"I do have a question for you actually," He waited to see Naruto look at him. "who's your mother that read you stories?"

"Lady Sarutobi, she took me in when Ko was born, I think if Cat and mum hadn't have noticed me I would have ended up like Gaara. I should go it's getting late and I don't sleep well on nights with a full moon." Naruto sighed. "Tell Hikaru I'm sorry please, I miss his company." Naruto smiled before dispersing into a cloud of smoke.

"Wish I could talk to him too." A turtle masked ANBU stepped out of the shadows.

"Why do I have to pass that message on and why is that ANBU explaining why you can't be there?" Jiraiya asked pointing to the Fox masked ANBU that was talking to Naruto.

"Because Jiraiya sama I broke all the rules, I risked my life and the safety of this village to protect Naruto, I'm not allowed near him or my subordinates until the Hokage sees fit."

"Hikaru, Fox has finally convinced Naruto to try asleep," Ibiki appeared next to the Turtle masked man.

"Tell him to stay with him, he's in for a rough night, Nami should come in and curl up on Konohamaru's chest to give the boys comfort. Thanks Ibiki." The turtle masked ANBU tilted his head in acknowledgement of the scarred man.

"That kid went through a whirlwind of emotion it's about time that he lost his cool and calm collected manner." Ibiki nodded, before returning to the Hokage tower.

"Hikaru? Not the little blonde boy that was this big last time I saw him." Jiraiya held a hand up to his knee, a smile creeping across his face.

Hikaru took his mask off, frowning as his hair fell into his face as he did so. "I wasn't that small," He pouted.

"And in ANBU to boot, you must be what seventeen now, who's leadership we're you under? Got control of your abilities yet?"

"I'm eighteen soon, I have a long way to go when it comes to my abilities and it was Cat, he was Naruto's ANBU, who taught Itachi and I, he was sent out on a mission and died, his body was brought back so Naruto could say goodbye, try not to upset Naruto remember I'm not as powerful as he was but I can still suffocate you." Hikaru smirked, a sphere of water starting to appear under Jiraiya's feet, swirling up before splashing down into a puddle as Hikaru returned his mask to its rightful place and stepped back into the shadows.

Jiraiya looked back at the Hokage tower, he obviously had a lot to learn about Naruto, a lot more than he'd be able to get from the Hokage or Hikaru, it put a smile on his face that little Hikaru was growing up into a fine Shinobi, maybe that academy teacher could shed some light on Naruto.

(Line)

Naruto woke from an uneasy sleep, he turned to look at Konohamaru to see the blonde fur curled up on his chest, he walked over running his hand along the cat's spine, one blue eye opened to look at him.

"Nice to see Nami has returned, and with its original colours, no more playing in mud, I take it." the Hokage chuckled from the doorway.

"Grandpa," Naruto smiled.

"Let them sleep, I want to have a word with you." Naruto followed the Hokage down the hallway to the kitchen area.

Naruto smiled when the Hokage pulled out plates and pans, it wasn't often that the Hokage cooked with his grandsons there was normally a chef that prepared it all for them. Naruto walked over to the fridge and pulled out eggs, peppers, cheese and mushrooms, perfect for an omelette.

The Hokage started to light his pipe only to have it tugged form his lips by Naruto as he slipped past getting the milk. "you've had quite an emotional time Naruto are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, can you keep an eye on this," he pointed at the frying pan to gather glasses for the table.

"So did you ask Jiraiya, to teach you something?"

"Yeah I did but I'm really busy and it's doubtful he'd want to teach me, I mean he's got all that research to do hasn't he? Thanks." Naruto returned to the frying pan.

"I'm sure he wants to spend time with you Naruto, he is your godfather, give the man a chance, you forget he spent all day following you rather than doing research yesterday. Good morning Konohamaru," the Hokage turned round just as his other grandson entered the kitchen with a blonde shadow following him.

"Morning, it's rare for you to make breakfast grandpa, did you leave it all up to Naruto again?" Konohamaru asked sitting at the table.

"When does he ever lift a finger in the kitchen, he knows it's our domain." Naruto laughed ruffling his brother's hair, as he set a plate down in front of him. "I suppose you're right." He turned to look at his grandfather, as he placed the final two plates on the table.

"Let's eat." Konohamaru laughed.

(Line)

Jiraiya found Naruto once again training with Takeru; he waited on the edge of the grounds as Naruto flew at Takeru his chakra blade in hand. He recognised the style that Naruto utilised as the one Minato most often favoured, he wondered idly when Naruto picked that style up. His eyes almost jumped out of his head when the chakra blade was knocked out of his hand and he collected chakra into his hand almost as though it was swirling. He stepped forwards as the chakra exploded out knocking Naruto back he turned his attention to his hand as did Takeru.

"That's not the first time you've done that, you had better control last time though." Takeru walked over, slowly as Naruto caught his breath, it was the first time Naruto had used up a lot of his chakra. "We should take as break your controls slipped."

"I'm fine just had a bad night's sleep, my routines a little off, is all." Naruto sighed dropping into a sitting position, with Tsubasa flying over to land on his shoulder as he was slightly too big to sit in Naruto's scarf now. "You know maybe I should ask grandpa about putting you through messenger training, you're getting bigger and could probably fly larger distances now." The bird chirped happily bouncing on his shoulder.

"He's done that before?" Jiraiya whispered to Takeru.

"Yeah, in the middle of a fight when we were heavily outnumbered." Takeru nodded. "Are you stealing my student?" He asked slyly.

"Maybe. Wait why is he your student? Did Kakashi flog him off onto you?"

"No Naruto's a member of my team. And Naruto asked Kakashi to find him another teacher. I'm just letting him show off a bit and figuring out what he needs to work on, chakra control got added to the list." He said the last part at Naruto whose calm facade vanished when a frown appeared on his face.

"I have great chakra control you know that, I just slipped."

"And that slip up could have cost you your life if we had been in battle."

"I know. What exercises do you have in mind, and Lord Jiraiya is going to teach me about seals hopefully." Naruto said walking over and sending a clone off to the tower along with Tsubasa.

"Actually I do have something for you but it requires a lot of chakra control, think you're up for it?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Word to the wise don't bet against him ever!" Takeru advised as a fox like grin spread across Naruto's face.

"You bet Pervy Sage what is it?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Jiraiya shouted. "Maybe I won't teach you it then." He mused.

"That's okay me and Takeru sensei can get back to some real training," Naruto's head turned towards the Hokage's private training ground.

"You can sense chakra well, that's interesting."

"It's Hikaru, he's training with grandpa, there's one other person with them but it's not an ANBU it's more like a root? Now it's gone, I wish I could see Hikaru training." Naruto pouted.

"That is actually really impressive, can you find anyone?"

"If I've met them before I can find them, and if it's a strange chakra I automatically trace so yeah, now are you going to train me or not?"

"Yeah right come here," Jiraiya beckoned Naruto away from Takeru, Ume and Riku who had just arrived into the clearing.

"Now you have to understand you have two different chakras,"

"No I have my chakra and then there's the fox's chakra and I'm not using the fox's chakra, besides I don't know how to I've used it before, it's fuzzy and I don't remember anything afterwards, it's too dangerous. I won't use it." Naruto stated firmly.

"Listen kid, this technique I want to teach you requires more chakra than you possess, besides the Kyuubi's chakra can be a great weapon for you."

"No, it doesn't matter what the technique is I'm not using Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly."

"But it's the summoning technique; everybody wants to be able to summon a creature, especially a creature as majestic as the toad."

"Toads aren't majestic." Naruto snorted. "Majestic brings to mind a cat or a bird in flight, not a toad."

"Shut up brat what do you know, Toads are incredible creatures!" Jiraiya snapped. "you are privileged if they agree to be your summons!"

"it's also another way to be compared to my father!" Naruto shouted. "He could summon them too," Naruto whispered turning away from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya blinked and sighed, Naruto had big father issues apparently, "Look I didn't mean for it to come out like that, it's just well I'm the toad sage, what can I teach you if not how to summon toads? I know you want to learn more about seals and I will teach you that I swear, but you have a huge power source inside of you that's just waiting to be tapped, I want to help you learn to use the Kyuubi's power but I also want to past on my knowledge to you, I know you're not your father, it's hard but I'm starting to see that glimmer of the person you are, eventually I expect that your father will become the glimmer and I'll see you for you, so will you let me teach you this?" Jiraiya asked solemnly.

"Okay Lord Jiraiya, but show me how to summon first if I can't do it by the end of the day I'll consider using the fox's chakra." Naruto nodded.

"That's all I ask. Now watch closely." Jiraiya bit his thumb smearing blood across his opposite palm and slamming it on the ground where it spread out into an intricate seal with a shout Jiraiya was stood on a large orange toad with blue markings holding a scroll in its mouth.

It extended its tongue so that the scroll was being held it to Naruto, who took it carefully. He laid it out on the grass and unravelled it slowly revealing five previous names signed on the scroll. Naruto looked over his shoulder finding Riku bent at the waist leaning over him and Ume hovering over his shoulder with Takeru stood behind them, they all looked up as Jiraiya walked over explaining what Naruto had to do to fulfil the contract.

"You write your name in blood and then press your finger prints in blood too." He watched as Naruto slowly traced the name in between his and the blank space where Naruto's name would be, Minato's space, he doubted the boy had ever seen something that belonged to his father before.

"It's mainly left handed people," Ume noticed.

"Good thing you're left handed then," Riku chuckled.

"This doesn't make you any less you, Naruto, I'm sure you'll find your own way of using them." Takeru smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks Sensei," Naruto smiled shyly back, biting the thumb on his left hand and writing eloquently his name and pressing the pad of his thumb to each finger pressed his hand underneath the where his name was. He sat back on his heels as his team quickly scuttled back, he turned, quickly running through the hand signs; boar, dog, bird, monkey and sheep, pulling his chakra out and slamming his hand down, shouting "summoning jutsu".

They all gasped in awe as the smoke cleared to find Naruto atop a giant dull rusty red toad, wearing a blue happi vest with a massive dosu blade at his hip, and a pipe in his mouth. Naruto smirked as he looked down from the top of the toads head.

"Told you I didn't need the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto smirked.

"I finally get some fresh air and what the hell is this?" the giant toad yelled. "Hey Punk where's Jiraiya? Why'd he summon me and plank some blonde midget on my head?"

"Jiraiya didn't summon you; I'm sorry what's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki I just recently signed the toad summoning contract, it's nice to meet you." Naruto moved so that he was in the toad's eye line and bowed.

"A polite liar, there's no way a punk kid like you could summon me."

"What is it with giant creatures and never giving their names," Naruto muttered. "Another person who's going to underestimate me, Sir, I really did summon you."

"What did you say your name was again?" the toad asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Sarutobi."

"I'm the boss toad Gamabunta," the toad looked around to see the toad contract on the ground to his left, "It doesn't say Sarutobi on the contract."

"I'm not a real Sarutobi, I was taken in by them when I was little, to be fair my name isn't really Uzumaki either but there we go, I'm sorry for summoning you, you can return back to where ever it was you came from." Naruto shrugged.

"Wait you summoned me and now you're getting rid of me so quickly." The toad back peddled quickly.

"Well you don't seem to want to be here so I'd thought I'd let you leave if you wanted to." Naruto shrugged again.

"And you're not bossing e around either, are you sure you're Naruto Uzumaki who signed the contract?" the toad questioned.

"Yes sir, I'm the only Naruto Uzumaki I know of."

"Right. Well now you owe me, two large barrels of sake for summoning me." Gamabunta grunted crossing his arms.

"Of course, Boss Toad Gamabunta but I'm afraid you're too big for this training ground and I would prefer that I didn't get in trouble for demolishing it. Thank you for letting me stand on your head." Naruto smiled turning and running off the toads head, he smiled spreading his arms out and laughing as the wind blew past him at the last second he opened his eyes and flipped landing gracefully next to the summoning contract looking up at the giant toad boss.

"You are an intriguing kid, Naruto, it'll take a while till you have my full respect, and you," he turned his gaze onto Jiraiya who had tried to sneak away. "What the hell do you think you're playing at getting a little kid to summon? How he managed to do that without passing out is beyond me? You could have killed the kid!"

"He was the one that summoned you not me why am I getting shouted at?"

"Because I like the kid! He's polite and hasn't tried to boss me around once unlike you. The kid's got potential and you tried to get him killed, you owe me twenty barrels of sake!" the toad bellowed before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"that was so impressive Naruto!" Riku gushed. "Scary but impressive."

"Are you crazy you could have been killed?"

"I'm fine anyway I've got a test to practice for I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto smiled, waving and stumbling away.

"He summoned him just to prove a point," Takeru huffed. Naruto's two team mates rounded on Jiraiya.

"You never compare him to his biological family, or mention Cat unless you want a very angry Naruto on your hands, and you will get no help from anyone if you have an angry Naruto after you, people have learnt from experience." Ume lectured.

"The Hokage still winches and ducks when Naruto gets angry or knows you're comparing him to his father, that's bad form."

"We don't care if you're this all great and powerful ninja. You mess with Naruto you have us to deal with." Ume threatened.

"He wasn't in any real danger, and why does everyone feel like threatening me lately."

"Because you may be the great Toad sage Jiraiya, but they are loyal to Naruto, world be damned. He'd make an amazing Hokage if that's what he wanted to do." Takeru said as he watched his two students run after their friend. "Naruto doesn't like the fox; it's made his life troublesome to steal a phrase from the Nara's. Even if he is legally an adult he's still very much a child, it will take some convincing to make him see otherwise." Takeru shrugged.

"How long have you been teaching him?"

"About five mouths, my team wouldn't shut up about him, then I got to meet him and work with him and I don't see the fox anymore I see this amazing boy who'd push himself to the brink just prove that he isn't what we think he is. He hid in the shadow of a persona we'd all placed on him for years.

"You're pretty wise for a kid," Jiraiya nodded.

"No I just know Naruto, get him curious that's how you'll get him to try the fox again. He's met the fox you see, and he understands why everyone hates and fears it now, he doesn't want his accomplishments to be because he used the fox, he wants to be himself first."

"But if he was hiding all this time how is he going to do that?"

"The ANBU, most of the jounin, and chuunin along with some of his friends will follow him to hell and back, he's just got the village to win over and that will be his hardest task, they forgive as readily as we do, because they don't understand like us that Naruto's like a scroll with a kunai sealed inside, these chuunin exams are the perfect time for Naruto to get noticed by the village, without using the fox, when he makes chuunin he'll probably start thinking about it. Right Hikaru?"

"Probably, when he becomes a chuunin his priorities will change. He's studying for the chuunin instructor exam at the moment as well as helping out in the class, training with you both, visiting his friend in the hospital and sneaking into the ANBU headquarters at the moment." Hikaru laughed.

"Don't forget he's behind you, and helping his building out with sorting out their lives." Naruto chuckled. "Can we hang out yet?" Naruto pouted.

"Not yet, besides I'm supposed to be training. You'll exhaust yourself if you don't slow down." Hikaru shook his head.

"That's what I'm doing, going home to sleep. I've been running round since yesterday, with clones everywhere plus not sleeping well last night has thrown me for a loop and summoning the boss toad has pretty much taken out my energy for the day, so when I pop it's really going to hurt." Naruto sighed but nodded in acceptance.

"How many clones do you have running around?" Jiraiya interrupted quickly.

"Hmm, normally two or three but since you fixed my seal about four or five, I get so much more done, this way, what with gaining the knowledge of all the clones, they pop at different intervals so I don't get over loaded. But yeah, I've been doing this for years." Naruto shrugged, before popping before anyone could say anything.

"Where do you think I got the trick from?" Hikaru laughed seeing Jiraiya's and Takeru's faces, and popping out of existence.

"No wonder his chakra control's so good." Takeru muttered.

"Never mind that, if he's been using clones for years then he's increased his chakra capacity loads substantively, he could have even more chakra than me without the help of the kyuubi!" Jiraiya shouted. "That kid really is surprising." He muttered.

(Line)

Kakashi stood by the memorial stone deep in thought, hands shoved in his pockets he seemed unaware of the world around him, so much so that when Naruto walked up to him worry in his eyes he didn't expect him to start talking.

"You know everybody I care about is on this stone, it's why I come here so often. My father isn't on here, I often wonder if in the same situation I'd do the same thing." Kakashi glanced up at the sky.

"I would. That's why I couldn't be Hokage, I couldn't send people away to die, I'd much rather people came back then a mission be completed but with so much loss of life." Naruto answered.

"That's something I'm still learning about you Naruto, you care too much, about everything, everyone." Kakashi looked down at Naruto. "I used to look up to my father when I was a child," Kakashi began.

Hikaru stood up in the branches of a tree lining the edge of the grounds; he smiled as Kakashi finally found the right thing to repair their relationship. He watched a little longer as Kakashi finally let out his feelings about his father he hoped Naruto would be able to help him see that Sakumo Hatake was a great man, as much as the fourth was and that both could be forgiven for their past transgressions.

**There was going to be a lot of angry Naruto here but I felt it just didn't work.**

**Thanks for reading. Remember I'll post on my profile in advance when I'm posting the next chapter. Don't forget to check the poll on my profile.**

**Review if you like or don't like.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I didn't rewrite this one! It's more about the characters outside of the exam like the Hokage and Konohamaru and things.**

**Again it's different. I hope you find it enjoyable, and let me know what you think. Also there's a poll on my profile for you to check out.  
**

**Please enjoy it, lol.**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**

_Naruto_ = flash back

'Naruto' is thoughts/thinking

"Naruto" signing/sign language

"Naruto" speaking.

**"Naruto" Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some DVDs and games.**

**Chapter 36**

The Hokage sighed placing his hat on the desk in front of him, and felt the tingling sensation of Nami's tail twitching up, he'd forgotten the cat was on his shoulders, he glanced quickly to his shoulder spotting a blue eye cracked open at him, slowly closing and going back to sleep. He released a breath and looked up to his assembled shinobi. It had been fifteen days since the end of the second part of the chuunin exams, and he along with his two advisors were holding a meeting.

"It is with sadness I must inform you all that Hayate Gekko's body was found this morning by Kikyou castle. We do not believe it was Orochimaru, however it was a possibility that he was tailing the sound spy Kabuto, it is clear to us that Orochimaru is up to something," he held up his hand stopping anyone from interrupting him. "He revealed himself to Anko for a reason, and urged us not to cancel the chuunin exam."

"What are you implying?" Homura asked look at his former team mate out the corner of his eye.

"Orochimaru has the power to destroy a small country himself. Since escaping this village many countries must have set their eyes on him. Coincidently he has a grudge against our village... any village would want him."

"So you're saying that one of our allies has joined with Orochimaru to betray the leaf?" Raido asked.

They all tensed when Nami uncurled from the Hokage's shoulders slinking onto the desk and cleaning a paw.

"It's a verbal agreement, not set in stone, besides it hasn't stopped wars from happening before." A gravelly voice spoke out, causing everyone to look around. Nami stretched and circled sitting back down and cleaning the other paw and settling back on the Hokage's shoulders claws digging in and blue eyes rolling in annoyance.

"Either way we don't have enough information for now, so let's not worry needlessly." The Hokage let out a wince as he spoke.

"We have ANBU gathering information in other countries. We shouldn't focus on this too much; the enemy may use that against us." Koharu added.

"Besides I trust you guys." The Hokage smiled.

The assembled jounin looked grim but determined at this exclamation. "If the time comes we will assemble all our strength and fight!" the Hokage stated.

"You fight?" a sinister voice hissed around the room. "How do you expect to put up a fight, you who have become complacent in this time of peace? You have grown old and weak, the village of the leaf isn't as great as it once used to be." The shinobi all tensed recognising Orochimaru's voice. "You trust them how quaint but do you really think that will be enough, having an old man's misguided trust kukuku." The voice faded away.

Outside the room Konohamaru and Naruto smirked at each other, they hadn't used they're impersonation skills for a long time. They waited a few minutes before bursting into the room. "Please tell me you're finished with your meeting grandpa." Konohamaru pouted.

"You are supposed be in school!" the Hokage shouted. "And you," the Hokage pointed at Naruto, "Shouldn't be encouraging him after the whole fiasco with your schooling!" The Hokage snapped.

"One he is at school, two don't blame me for your ninja's sabotage." Naruto counted off on his fingers as Konohamaru nodded in agreement. "Three I don't encourage him I'm another bench mark he has to overcome. Four all shinobi have to overcome those that came before them, that's what's so great about our village we have so many amazing ninja that when we do overcome the previous generation we make it that much harder for the next generation. But people should strive to touch the stars, dream big and work hard, protect your precious people that will give you strength to fight." Naruto tilted his head watching as the Hokage narrowed his eyes at him, he suddenly punched Konohamaru in the arm and the room watched as he burst into smoke.

"First step to beating me learn shadow clone." Naruto smiled. "Can I have Takeru sensei now I need to train?" Naruto edged out the room.

'I think Naruto just played a trick on us, but the spark is definitely in their eyes.' The Hokage thought, looking at his shinobi. 'Now I just have to wonder who else those two can imitate.' He sighed, 'I'm getting too old for this. Genius grandsons be damned.'

(Line)

Naruto twirled his chakra blade as he waited for Takeru to meet him in the training ground. Ume and Riku had been sent out on a mission to Wave and should be back at the end of the week. He was bored and had too much energy to spare. He moved as Takeru appeared in the middle of the clearing, there was a clang as Takeru managed to get a kunai out to block Naruto's first strike, he noticed the smirk on Naruto's face quickly deducing that Naruto was in a playful mood. He ducked under the punch aimed at his head catching his shoulder instead and felt it go numb; he pushed Naruto back switching hands as his shoulder hung limply by his side. His eyes widened as he realised Naruto wasn't in his normal stance, but that of a Hyuuga. There was no way he could know that stance and how to turn off the chakra points in a person's body. Naruto dropped his blade, and moved towards Takeru, proceeding to hit him in the opposite leg's thigh and the knee making him drop down to the ground as he failed to stand. He stared up at Naruto as he smirked.

"I don't have their eyes but I can do it just as well as any Hyuuga." Naruto punched Takeru's shoulder and aimed at his thigh and knee, "I'm not so good at putting you back to normal so you'll have to tell me how that feels," Naruto looked down at his jounin sensei.

"Why am I teaching you again?" Takeru asked rolling his shoulder and massaging his thigh.

"Because I don't want to humiliate the Hyuuga's by performing their style, I need to drive the point home with Neji. He needs to know that we make our own fate, and that it can always be changed. Do you want to go again I won't use their style this time?" Naruto smiled.

"I think you're going to make my hair turn grey, more than the other two." Takeru nodded standing ready, a kunai in hand. He smiled as Naruto spun at him chakra blade flashing.

(Line)

Kakashi sighed, he'd been pulled into the jounin meeting on time, where they'd all got freaked out, disheartened and then inspired; he got caught out by the other council members after the meeting was over as well, he was mentally exhausted, he didn't understand how he had let this all happen, he stopped half way up the mountain, one hand tied behind his back, reflecting on everything.

_Koharu and Homura had made eye contact with him as the meeting ended, so Kakashi had met them in the usual room where Danzo normally stepped out from the shadows, like now. The man just made Kakashi's skin crawl lately, since he'd started learning about Naruto in fact. He sighed putting his hands in his pockets and waited his eye narrowing as the two advisors walked in behind him._

"_What do you want now?" Kakashi sighed_

"_You're not training the Uzumaki are you?" Homura asked._

"_His name is Naruto. And no I'm not; I'm training Sasuke, as soon as he gets out of the hospital."_

"_Good, Uzumaki isn't important to these exams. You're main focus should be Sasuke, after all you are the only one who can teach him about his sharigan." Koharu stated._

_Danzo nodded. "You should forget about the Uzumaki, he is a lost cause, he is a weapon not your teachers son. He ceased being that when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. Concentrate your efforts on Sasuke think of it as penance for Obito's sacrifice and your guilt."_

"_Naruto's not just a weapon," Kakashi's hand curled around the scarecrow in his pocket. "He's going to show the world that he's not just a weapon, that he is a person, he is an amazing person who will accomplish brilliant things in his lifetime." Kakashi got louder and firmer in his belief and defence of Naruto._

"_Naruto will know where we stand soon enough. He is a demon and a monster to be used as our weapon and that is what he will be!" Danzo slammed his stick down._

"_You forget your place Hatake!" Homura raised his voice._

"_No! I realise my place now. I'm a shinobi of the leaf; I am loyal to the Hokage, not you!"_

"_And yet you've been listening to us for years might I remind you. How do you think the Hokage will take to the fact that you've not been the loyal shinobi you claim to have been? Do you really think it will be a slap on the wrist? Oh no Hatake you are in too deep. You will have your team taken away from you, you will be stripped of your rank, thrown in irons and never be able to regain the Uzumaki trust, is that what you want?" Danzo smirked watching as Kakashi was pushed into a corner._

"_What do you want?" Kakashi gritted his teeth._

"_You are to train the Uchiha, forget about Uzumaki, when the Uchiha is promoted to chuunin you will teach him everything you know about the sharigan, is that understood?"_

"_Yes." Kakashi looked at the ground ashamed that he had fallen so readily into their trap._

Kakashi released a growl and flipped up the last part of the mountain he landed unsteadily on his feet and noticed he wasn't alone.

"So you finally woke up, ready to begin?" he asked.

(Line)

Naruto walked down the hallways of the ANBU head quarters he found it funny that he could do so without being detected, he side stepped a pair of ANBU and slipped into Ibiki's office. He walked up to the desk where Ibiki was going through paperwork; he flared his chakra making Ibiki look up startled.

"Brat. How do you do that? What do you want?" Ibiki asked sitting back in his chair.

"There was a girl in the exams I want to know what her name was?" Naruto asked playing absently with papers sitting on the corner closest to him.

Ibiki blinked at Naruto sure he hadn't heard that right, in fact he was sure he hadn't heard that right. There was no way Naruto was coming to him and asking about a girl just no way.

Ibiki looked back at Naruto, "What did you just say?"

"I asked you about a girl in the exams, I want to know her name." Naruto repeated.

"There were lots of girls in the exam." Ibiki watched Naruto carefully.

"This one was from grass, about my age, glasses and red hair." Naruto stated as Ibiki began rummaging through the files of everyone who entered the exams this year he stopped hearing Naruto mention red hair he turned round eyes wide before quickly returning to his blank face, that was an interesting little tibit.

"And why do you want to know out of curiosity," He turned round leaving the files.

"I'm umm interested in knowing the name of the girl I saved from the bear." Ibiki raised an eyebrow, now this was interesting.

"I'm not allowed to give you that information."

"But you were going to; please I've never asked you for anything, just this once." Naruto pleaded.

Ibiki slid a folder over to Naruto and waited as Naruto quickly opened it and read the name, while looking at the picture.

"Thanks Ibiki." Naruto bowed and walked out the room. Ibiki turned the folder round to see the file of Karin Uzumaki, 13 years old, from Kusagakure.

(Line)

The Hokage was sat in the room off to the side of his office, he often came here to reflect on things while staring up at the pictures of the Hokages, his eyes drifted to the fourth and he sighed, he had a bad feeling about Orochimaru returning now, his eyes travelled to his predecessors and sighed, he wasn't strong enough to handle Orochimaru, Hikaru wasn't ready yet and Naruto was too young, to have to clean up this mistake. He sighed, leaning back in his seat as he felt a familiar presence approaching him.

"Hokage sama." He turned to see Anko hovering in his doorway, he reached out to the cat lying on his hat stroking along its back, as he waited for her to edge further into the room. "I'm sorry. I"

"You're angry that you came back from the forest of death alive? Something I have learned with having two grandsons is that people can change, and their relationships with others can change. There is no relationship between you and Orochimaru; he is just your former teacher, that doesn't mean you have to take on the burden, which is my mistake I have to fix. There isn't a shinobi in the leaf that can stand up to him now, most likely including me, I doubt I'll have time to train Hikaru or Naruto up to do it, and neither would I want them to."

"If the fourth were alive..."

"Don't say that. He has already given up so much for his village, his life included. He is no longer here we must rely on our own powers, this is my mistake to fix." He stood taking his hat carefully and finding his pipe. "I'm going to get some air," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Try not to blame yourself, and would you check up on Naruto for me, Hikaru is busy." The Hokage smiled.

"Yes, okay." Anko nodded almost eagerly.

(Line)

Iruka and Naruto lead their class up to the top of the Hokage building; the perfect view of the Hokage monument. Naruto looked up at Iruka and smiled as the class settled down on the floor, he walked over to Iruka moving to the side so Iruka could begin the lesson.

"We decided today we would have our history lesson outside. Now then you know that the faces of the Hokages are carved onto these stones from left to right they display the first to the fourth.

"Grandpa looks so young up there," Naruto muttered.

"It's a big difference from today, there's more hair." Konohamaru snickered, making Naruto smile.

"Be polite the pair of you." Iruka scolded.

"But sensei who's the fifth?" a bun wearing girl asked, looking at Naruto.

"Well the fourth never picked a successor, which is why we have the third again but no one has been nominated for the title yet." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah it could even be one of your senseis," Iruka laughed smiling at Naruto.

"Well you never know." The Hokage smiled as he walked up the stairs. "But a joke from time to time is good. Looks like a nice class boys."

"Hokage sama." Iruka blushed embarrassed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Naruto ducked his head hiding the blush there.

"Oh it's the Third!" the third chorused.

"What are you doing up here, grandpa?" Konohamaru asked.

"I just wanted to look at the faces too." Naruto and Konohamaru shared a look as Iruka got a bright idea.

"Actually this is perfect timing, Could you come over here please?"

"Of course."

"So as you correctly pointed out this is the owner of the third face on the mountain our current Hokage the Third. The third was said to be the strongest of all and such a genius that he was often called 'the professor'." Iruka explained.

"Now just because the third is an old man doesn't mean you can underestimate him, he's still the Hokage, the strongest person in the village."

"He doesn't look it." The class shouted.

"So I can become the fifth Hokage, 'cause you'd be strong and cool."

"Not with your current grades Koji." Naruto smiled.

"Well you have to work hard, but you kids are really young, so the person who becomes Hokage may be amongst you yet. You only get one life there's no reason to choose an impossible path, it's fine to live as you like and die as you like, however you must always protect a precious person, no matter the path you choose."

"A precious person?" Futaba asked shyly.

"Someone that you acknowledge with your heart, who you trust and love. Do you have a person like that?"

"Yeah... my dad... mom and brother though sometimes I don't like him... and my dog Gonta."

"For me it's my friends." Daichi nodded, "Me too." Nobori agreed.

"Then Hokage Sama do you have someone like that?" Matsuri asked, raising her hand.

"Yes of course I do."

"Who?" the class asked.

"My grandsons Konohamaru over there and Naruto here," The two boys smiled sheepishly. "And everyone in this village." The Hokage smiled, causing the children to not understand, as he turned his head to look at the fourth's face.

"What the Hokage means is it's his job to protect everyone in the village, not just those that he loves, but everyone. A village is made by the people who live in it, not the buildings. Buildings can be torn down and replaced but people can't that's why we hold them close and make them precious to us, that's what makes us strong." Naruto confirmed.

"Wow, you'd make an amazing Hokage, Naruto sensei." Akane smiled up at him.

"Nah, I have other plans," Naruto shrugged. "Besides, Konohamaru wants to be Hokage when he's older, who am I to stand in his way. But he's my brother so I'm going to help him get there."

"Even by teaching him the shadow clone jutsu, and playing pranks on jounin shinobi?" The Hokage turned a steely gaze to Naruto.

"Well..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

(Line)

Anko found Naruto training with Takeru in a clearing with another Naruto sat off to the side with Jiraiya papers scattered all around them with Naruto drawing intricate seals as Jiraiya looked on. Anko hovered on the edge of the forest watching as Naruto danced around Takeru a small blonde blur appearing every now and then.

Naruto angled his head to where Anko was and dropped to his knees spinning under Takeru's extended arm.

Takeru pressed his advantage seeing Naruto's attention pulled elsewhere, he twisted his body into a crouch aiming a punch up at Naruto's chin, from his lower position, Naruto flipped up away from the punch throwing shuriken where Takeru had been moments before; he twisted around as Takeru appeared behind him his eyes widened as he was caught unawares and sliced in two by Takeru, before popping in a 'poof' of smoke. Takeru landed on the ground a second kunai in hand as he searched the area for Naruto.

Anko watched in awe as Naruto moved with a speed and grace she barely recalled seeing, she glanced at the other Naruto and Jiraiya that were sitting down and noticed Jiraiya's twinkling eyes watching, as Naruto showed just how agile and adept he was as a shinobi.

"You know it's rude to stare right?" Naruto smirked as Anko turned to look at him a blush forming on her cheeks at being caught.

"You're pretty good kid."

"Thanks, I practise a lot. Watch for the stray shuriken?" Naruto returned to the seal Jiraiya was instructing him on.

"What stray shuriken?" Anko turned just as a shuriken flew past her cheek cutting a shallow line as it embedded in a tree behind her.

"You did that on purpose, you slimy little..."

"A cheek for a cheek." He smiled making her pause in her advancement. "Also I'm not the one that works with snakes Anko, although snakes aren't actually slimy, nor are frogs that's mucus." Naruto shrugged. "Did you want to sit down? One village pariah to another." He shrugged realising that he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"You're not a pariah." Anko snapped.

"I'm the container of the Kyuubi, just because the Sarutobi's took me in doesn't mean I'm not an outcast. I wasn't trained by a great sannin who turned traitor on the village, who has to prove myself by pushing myself harder than anybody else. You didn't make the decision he did, why should you pay for his mistakes? Now please come sit down." Naruto patted the grass next to him as both adults looked at him as he sounded oddly like a wise old man.

"You know you along with Tenzo are the two people I wanted to meet the most. I've met Tenzo even though I'm not supposed to know he exists," Naruto shrugged, showing the new design to Jiraiya who checked his work. "You two are the only people, who would understand what it's like to be shunned for something that's not your fault; I just wanted to meet like minded people to know that after everything that I'm put through as a person I'll be able to become a great shinobi, even if I do have several character flaws. Stop blaming yourself Anko, you couldn't have known Orochimaru was coming back to start a war, and it's not up to you to stop him, you just have to be better than he ever was as a person, if that means you give your last dango stick to a scruffy little kid covered in dirt then that makes you a better person." Naruto looked up his blue eyes meeting Anko's.

"That was you? But you were so small and dirty and polite." Anko looked shocked, seeing this bright handsome young boy that was so different from the mess of a child she'd taken pity on that dark rainy night.

"You gave me food when I needed it. The following year Lady Sarutobi took me in, but I always remembered that you saved me from starving. So as my hero, I wanted to get to know you better."

"I'm your hero?"

"Well yeah without you I wouldn't be here, or well I wouldn't be the person that I am today without your helping hand." Naruto smiled as Anko sat flabbergasted next to him.

"You work wonders kid you know that?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Naruto, my name is Naruto. And your pants are on fire." Naruto sighed.

Anko and Naruto laughed as Jiraiya shot up dancing about. Anko looked over at Naruto deciding that she would give the boy a chance he seemed perfectly comfortable in her presence something she never expected to see, for years to come, there was also a calm, serenity that seemed to surround him and was rare to find in someone of his generation.

He spun as Naruto came down from above him his chakra blade flashing as the chakra extended his reach. Takeru jumped back as Naruto broke his kunai in half, he leant back as the blade followed after him, forgetting that Naruto could make it longer. He stopped as he felt a kunai dig into the back of his neck.

"Yield." Naruto growled, from behind him.

"I give." Takeru sighed; dismayed that he had lost once again to Naruto.

"Relax sensei; I haven't got to fight like this unless you take me out on missions." Naruto laughed.

"You're holding back, if this was a mission situation you would have killed me."

"You're a member of this village, I can't kill you." Naruto shrugged putting the kunai away as the clone popped in front of them the chakra blade dropping to the ground as he did so.

(Line)

Naruto was walking through the hospital corridors he was on his way to see Lee, when he ran into Shikamaru carrying a basket of fruit. He smirked when they fell into step with each other.

"I take it Choji's in here somewhere, and the fruit basket is for him?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah but unfortunately he can't eat it, so I thought someone else could use it."

"That's rather thoughtful of you, Shikamaru but you know we could always eat it in front of Choji." Naruto laughed placing his hands behind his head as he walked.

"That's so evil, I like it. What's wrong?" Shikamaru agreed noticing Naruto stilling and his hand dropping to his stomach.

Naruto darted off down the hallway with Shikamaru following closely on his heels.

"Gaara no!" Naruto shouted, skidding into the room followed quickly by Shikamaru. "You don't have to do this. Lee can't be a ninja anymore that's worse than any death. You don't have to kill him to prove you exist."

"Seriously Naruto you can't talk this guy out of it. He must have had some messed up childhood." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah, we did." Naruto nodded. "But we can get past that, please Gaara I want to help you. I want to be your friend."

"If you get in my way I will kill you." Gaara's head fell into his hand.

"Then you'll have to try, I'm not going to let you kill Lee." Naruto moved in front of Lee's bed.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Me and you, we're the same Gaara. We know this. We're both seen as monsters but we can change that, we don't have to be the monsters we can be better than that, please." Naruto held his hand out to Gaara pleading with him to accept it.

"Why do you defend him so? I do not understand." Gaara's head was in his hand again.

"Because he's my friend, he's a member of this village and a fellow shinobi; I will not let you harm him, or anyone else for that matter."

"What is the point, there must be a reason?"

"Because you shouldn't fight for only yourself, you are strong when fighting for others Gaara. Killing isn't for pleasure it's part of the job, one that we can avoid if possible, I know it's harder for people like us, with monsters inside of us, those with a damaged childhood, we latch onto the first thing that we can, be that the knowledge that we are monsters or that the only people that could ever care for us are cold bloodied killers, but I latched onto something else I latched on to hope. Hope that one day people won't see the monster that they'll see me not the monster, not the son of a Kage, someone who is worth fighting for worth dying for, someone they can trust, someone they can look to and know that there is hope." Naruto tried valiantly to win Gaara over.

"I want to help you Gaara, I want to be your friend, show you everything I've learned , everything I love, I want to show you that we're the same, and you don't have to walk the path that has been set out for you, you can choose a different path, no more being a monster or a weapon but shield one that fights to protect people, you have a brother and a sister who love you but don't know how to reach you but they haven't stopped trying. I want to be your friend, take that first step with me please Gaara." Naruto was now right in front of Gaara, who was clasping his head tightly, "Let me show you what true love can be." Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Gaara, holding tightly, tears pooling in his eyes. "We can change people's minds, just let me in please."

"I think you should all be resting, the finals are tomorrow." They all looked up to see Gai stood in the doorway.

"Gaara," Naruto looked down at the slightly shorter boy, not flinching as the sand started to swirl around him and cut him as it spun faster. They watched as Naruto's skin was getting ripped open and just as quickly healing back together. "Trust me." Naruto pleaded. Gaara shook his head managing to loosen Naruto's hold and throwing him across the room into Gai and disappearing in a swirl of sand.

"What was all that about?" Shikamaru turned an annoyed glare to Naruto.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Naruto sighed.

"You were talking about trust Naruto, but you've been hiding behind a persona for years, I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends." Naruto admonished.

"Then why don't you trust me!" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't want to lose you as my friend!" Naruto snapped back. "It's complicated and messed up, but it was always hard making friends with you guys, and I don't want to lose that."

"Naruto you were just speaking about trust, don't you think that he deserves to hear your tale and decide for himself?"

"I... yeah I do. Thanks for saving us Gai sensei." Naruto nodded.

(Line)

Naruto and Shikamaru were sat on top of the Hokages head Naruto had his knees pulled up to his chest resting his chin on them as he waited for Shikamaru to come to a decision. The sky had darkened considerably since they had first wandered up here; the leaves were a golden colour and littered the ground surrounding them creating a mat which was soft underneath them. They had just spent the rest of the afternoon with Naruto telling Shikamaru everything about himself, and now he was waiting. He didn't want to lose Shikamaru as a friend but if that was his decision he wasn't going to hold it against him. Shikamaru finally let out a sigh.

"That's pretty messed up Naruto. Please don't tell me you see yourself like Gaara?"

"He's what I could've become and that scares me more than anything else." Naruto shrugged.

"Do any of the others know?"

"Hinata does, Akamaru does so Kiba might, Shino probably does, and Konohamaru does because I told him. Sasuke and Sakura don't but my other team mates do." Naruto shrugged.

"Don't tell them. Sasuke and Sakura. They won't understand."

"And you do?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"You're the scroll that holds the kunai. You're the bravest and strongest person I know, and I want to be worthy to stand next to you. You're my friend Naruto and that's not going to change."

"So you don't hate me, even though I'm the one that told Uncle 'Suma that you were a genius?" Naruto uncurled from his hunched position

"That was you?" Shikamaru snapped his head to look at Naruto.

"I might have hinted about it yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That was so troublesome, but thanks, we have a great relationship now. You'll make a great chuunin you know?"

"Yeah well so will you, you've got the brains, you know when a battle's won and when to call it quits, I don't, I can't stop." Naruto hugged his legs again.

"If you're talking about Gaara I understand why you're doing it. I don't think you should stop, you change people Naruto you bring out the best in everyone, me included." Shikamaru smirked. "Come on we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, let's get some rest."

"Right." Naruto took Shikamaru's proffered hand.

(Line)

Ibiki walked into the Hokage's office where a clone of Kakashi stood along with the other teachers of those in the final part of the exam, he even spotted Takeru there, and knew Hikaru was behind the Hokage, he walked over placing the file down in front of the Hokage.

"What's this?" The Hokage asked.

"Naruto came to me the other day, asking about a girl that was in the exams with him; a girl from Kusagakura, with glasses and red hair." Ibiki explained as the Hokage picked up the file quickly looking at the picture and reading the name.

"No way, Naruto inherited his father's preference for red heads." Asuma laughed.

"Uzumaki." Hikaru stated appearing over the Hokage's shoulder.

"Definitely just like his dad. But why did he go to you about the girl?" Kakashi asked turning to Ibiki.

"I have no idea. I doubt I'd be the first choice."

"Well he couldn't exactly go to you could he?" Takeru explained. "You're socially awkward at the best of times let alone having someone asking you about the opposite sex. My money's on Iruka."

"That's who I'd back."

"Actually if he had a choice in the matter he'd ask mum." Konohamaru walked into the room. "You'd ask a female how to talk to a girl, we both know that, but mum's not here so we'd probably go to Uncle 'Suma." Konohamaru handed his grandfather a cup of tea as he looked at the photograph, before walking out of the room to get ready for the academy, leaving the adults to comprehend Naruto and his similarities to his father.  
**  
Yeah Naruto has a thing for red heads.  
**

**Thanks for reading. Remember I'll post on my profile in advance when I'm posting the next chapter. Don't forget to check the poll on my profile.**

**Review if you like or don't like.**


End file.
